


Dwa Kolory

by Vindit



Series: colors of a broken planet [1]
Category: Aion (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, M/M, MMORPGs, Male Slash, Polski | Polish, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 129,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindit/pseuds/Vindit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia pewnego czarodzieja, któremu przyszło żyć na pokruszonej planecie. Pragnął jedynie w spokoju oddawać się swoim pasjom. Czyjeś pazury wciągnęły go jednak w wir wydarzeń, które na zawsze odmieniły jego życie. I zaczął pragnąć czegoś więcej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Tego dnia rozpadł się świat. Przepadło wszystko to, co stworzył. Jego dzieci obróciły się przeciw niemu, a wojna, którą zaczęły, zmusiła go do odejścia i pozostawienia nas samym sobie.  
  
Słuchajcie uważnie. Atreia, nasza planeta, została stworzona przez Aiona, podobnie jak wszystkie zamieszkujące ją stworzenia i jej rdzeń, który znacie teraz jako Wieżę Wieczności. Atreia wyglądała kiedyś jak pusta kula, przez środek której biegła właśnie owa wieża, łącząca oba bieguny, pulsująca życiem i chłodnym blaskiem, który rozświetlał wnętrze planety i życie jej mieszkańców. Nie znali oni dnia i nocy, nie zdawali sobie sprawy z istnienia świata poza otaczającą ich skorupą. Mieli za to nie tylko północ i południe, ale także wschód i zachód, które przepadły razem z Lordem Przestrzeni Israphelem i Damą Czasu Siel, o których na pewno wiele już słyszeliście. Pan Zachodu i Pani Wschodu, Daevy, dzięki którym wciąż istniejemy. Stracili życie podczas Wielkiego Kataklizmu, zdarzenia, od którego liczmy czas, od którego żyjemy na podzielonej planecie i od którego z każdym dniem coraz ciężej jest nam oddychać. Nie, nie bójcie się. Żartowałem.  
  
 _Po trochu, każdego dnia. Na da się tego zauważyć, nie można tego odczuć. Jeszcze nie. ___  
  
Aion stworzył ludzi, takich jak wy, stworzył też wszystkie stworzenia, które widzicie na dworze czy w podręcznikach. Pragnął zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo, powołał więc do życia jeszcze jeden rodzaj istot. Byli to Drakanie, potężne smoki, które zamieszkały zewnętrzną część skorupy Atreii, a ich zadaniem było chronienie rdzenia planety i jej mieszkańców.  
  
Nie minęło kilkaset lat, gdy Drakanie zachłysnęli się mocą i władzą, którą otrzymali od Aiona. Zażądali więcej. Zorganizowali się, zbuntowali. Zaczęli ewoluować, ich umysły stały się sprawniejsze, ciała bardziej ludzkie. Odrzucili zwierzchnictwo Aiona, odrzucili nadane im imiona. Stali się Balaurami.  
  
Przebili się przez skorupę Atreii, prosto do jej wnętrza. Zaatakowali ludzi, zniewolili przeróżne stworzenia, zaczęli zmordować te, które odmawiały im posłuszeństwa. Mieszkańcy nie byli nawet w stanie podjąć walki, mogli jedynie uciekać w kierunku Wieży Wieczności, licząc, że ochroni ich magiczne pole aetheru, które otaczało rdzeń planety.  
  
Aether, to pojęcie na pewno nie jest wam obce. Wszechobecna życiodajna energia, którą oddychamy, której skrystalizowaną formę używa się w alchemii i za pomocą której Daevy są w stanie rozwijać swoje białe skrzydła czy używać magii.  
  
 _I której zaczyna brakować. ___  
  
Aion nie pozostał jednak obojętny. Wybrał dwunastu ludzi i obdarzył ich częścią swojej mocy, dzięki której byli oni w stanie stawić czoła zbuntowanym Balaurom. Stali się oni nieśmiertelni, jako pierwsi posiedli moc kontrolowania aetheru i formowania go w umożliwiające lot skrzydła. Ludzie nazwali ich Lordami Empirejskimi, a ich imiona i tytuły znają obecnie wszyscy. Bądź co bądź, nieśmiertelni Lordowie wciąż żyją i rządzą Atreią.  
  
 _Tak, ci po drugiej stronie także. ___  
  
Tysiącletnia wojna, tak nazywa się okres czasu, który trwał od chwili pobłogosławienia wybranej dwunastki przez Aiona, aż do Wielkiego Kataklizmu, który miał miejsce dokładnie dwieście siedemdziesiąt osiem lat temu.  
  
Wszyscy ludzie skryli się w Wieży Wieczności, Balaurowie nie byli w stanie się przebić się przez jej pole ochronne utworzone z Aetheru. Lordowie podjęli walkę, rozpętała się długa i wyczerpująca wojna. Ucierpiało wiele stworzeń, które nie zdołały skryć się w Wieży, ucierpiała także planeta. Tysiąc lat wojny, tak powiadają.  
  
Podczas jej trwania, na świat zaczęli przychodzić kolejni ludzie obdarzeni boskimi mocami. Potrafili kontrolować aether, potrafili rozwinąć skrzydła, mogli używać magii.  
  
 _Doprawdy, któż to mógł ich spłodzić. ___  
  
Nie byli oni nieśmiertelni tak jak Lordowie, zyskali więc miano Daev, lepszych ludzi. Ale wojna wciąż trwała, Balaurowie stawali się coraz lepiej zorganizowani, wybrali własnych Smoczych Lordów, a żadna ze stron nie była w stanie pokonać przeciwnika czy chociaż zdobyć nad nim przewagi.  
  
Lata mijały, zaczęto szukać innego rozwiązania. W końcu sam Lord Israphel zaproponował podpisanie pokoju z Balaurami. Był ponoć tym, który podczas wojny walczył najzacieklej, a przeciwnika szczerze nienawidził, jego postawa zaskoczyła więc część jego towarzyszy, część zainspirowała. Lady Ariel poparła go od razu, podobnie jak czterech innych Lordów – Lord Nezekan, Lord Vaizel, Lord Kaisinel i Lady Lustiel. Nie wszyscy jednak chcieli kończyć wojnę w tak polubowny sposób. Lord Azphel i jego najwierniejszy towarzysz, Lord Zikel, twardo przeciwstawili się propozycji Lorda Israphela, podobnie jak jeszcze trzech innych Lordów.  
  
Niedługo potem, dwunastu Lordów spotkało się na długiej i burzliwej naradzie. Lord Azphel miał oskarżyć Lorda Israphela o tchórzostwo, a Lady Ariel o odrzucanie w niepamięć minionego tysiąca lat i wszystkich ofiar, które pochłonęła wojna. Nie wiele wiadomo na temat przebiegu rozmów, jednak jeden fakt znany jest nam wszystkim. Po zakończonym zebraniu, Lady Ariel wyszła do ludzi, Daev i wszystkich innych stworzeń zamieszkujących Wieżę, i ogłosiła, co ustalono – pokój z Balaurami zostanie zawarty.  
  
Spotkanie ze Smoczymi Lordami odbyło się już następnego ranka. Balaurowie nie byli wstanie przeniknąć przez pole ochronne utworzone przez aether, tak więc Lady Siel i Lord Israphel osłabili je i utworzyli przejście dla przeciwnika. Balaurowie weszli do Wieży Wieczności, nie zaatakowali. Wszyscy Lordowie byli obecni, negocjancie szły w dobrym kierunku. W ogromnej sali zebrali się generałowie, żołnierze, a nawet zwykli ludzie. Pokój zdawał się być na wyciągnięcie ręki.  
  
 _A to, jak wiadomo, całkiem spora odległość. ___  
  
Świat rozpadł się kilkanaście godzin później. Nasi Lordowie nigdy nie podzielili się swoimi wspomnieniami, być może sami nie pamiętają już dokładnie tego, co zdarzyło się podczas negocjacji. Jedno jest pewne, ktoś zaatakował przywódcę Balaurów, Smoczego Lorda Vitrę. Jedni powiadają, ze był to Lord Azphel, inni, że jego prawa ręka Lord Zikiel. Wybuchła panika, Balaurowie zaatakowali, zaczęła się walka. W samym środku Wieży Wieczności.  
  
 _Nie walka, krwawa rzeź. Z winy tamtych Lordów. ___  
  
Lord Israphel i Lady Siel nie byli w stanie odnowić ochronnego pola, byli zbyt pochłonięci walką z wrogiem i chronieniem ludzi. Wieża Wieczności zaczęła drżeć. Zaczęła pękać. To ona utrzymywała całą Atreię, to ona dostarczała planecie energii niezbędnej do życia. W obliczu tak wielkiego zagrożenia, skłóceni Lordowie zjednoczyli się ponownie. Lord Azphel i jego zwolennicy udali się pod północną podstawę Wieży, Lady Ariel i pozostali Lordowie skierowali się na południe. Wszyscy byli gotowi poświęcić własne życie, by obronić spoiwo naszego świata przed Balaurami. Lord Israphel i Lady Siel zostali na samym środku rdzenia, próbując ustabilizować rozpadające się pole.  
  
Niestety, na darmo. Wielki Kataklizm – tak historycy ochrzcili to zdarzenie. Widząc, że Wieża ulega zniszczeniu, Lord Israphel i Lady Siel użyli całego aetheru, który znajdował się w ich ciałach, aby utworzyć nową powłokę ochronną, dzięki której potężny wybuch nie zniszczy całej planety. Stracili wtedy życie. Miało trwać to jedynie chwilę. Wieża Wieczności zawyła, ryknęła przeraźliwe i rozpadła się na kawałki. A wraz z nią Atreia.  
  
Planeta pękła wpół, wzdłuż najdłuższego równoleżnika, podzieliła się na dwie części – północną i południową, na której znajdowały się obie podstawy teraz już martwej Wieży Wieczności. Zostały po niej jedyne fundamenty, które widzicie codziennie i z każdego miejsca. Sięgające nieba, strzeliste ruiny.  
  
 _Nasz wszechpotężny, martwy Aion. ___  
  
Zginęły miliony, Balaurowie przepadli. Przeżyli jedynie ludzie, Daevy i Lordowie, którzy w chwili wybuchu znajdowali się na przeciwległych biegunach planety. Ale jest to wiedza, którą posiadamy teraz. Wtedy, zaraz po Wielkim Kataklizmie, sądzono, że wybuch przetrwali jedynie ci, którzy znajdowali się na południowej części Atreii, czyli nasi przodkowie.  
  
 _Jakże się mylili, jakże krwawo mieli się o tym przekonać. ___  
  
Jak już mówiłem, to Wieża Wieczności dostarczała światła naszej planecie, rozjaśniała ją swoim blaskiem. Teraz była martwa, zgasła, zostały po niej jedynie zrujnowane podstawy. Nie zapadła jednak ciemność. Wręcz przeciwnie. Otwarta planeta znalazła się w świetle Słońca, jaskrawej gwiazdy, której nie mogliśmy wiedzieć wcześniej, gdy Atreia była zamkniętą sferą. Nastąpił rozwój dużo bardziej intensywny, niż w czasach przed Tysiącletnią Wojną. Rozwinęła się fauna i flora, rozwinęli się ludzie. Ich skóra stała się zdrowsza, mięśnie silniejsze, skrzydła Daev jeszcze bielsze.  
  
 _Mówią, że Aion planował to od samego początku. Że nas wybrał. Tak mówią. ___  
  
Domem naszych przodków została południowa część rozerwanej planety, teraz mająca kształt ogromnego wklęsłego dysku. Elysea – tak ochrzcili ją nasi Lordowie – stała się miejscem dużo lepszym, niż kiedyś. Pobłogosławionym, podobnie jak my, jej mieszkańcy – Elyosi. Lordowie także zmienili swe imię – stali się Serafinami. Liderem Elyosów została dobra i rozsądna Lady Ariel, Pani Światła i Południa.  
  
 _Dobra i rozsądna. Tak mówią. ___  
  
Druga połowa, zapytacie. Północna część Atreii, którą widzimy codziennie, gdy podniesiemy wzrok? Co z nią? Ciemność. Nasza Elysea stała się ziemią wygrzewająca się w Słońcu, ciepłą i jasną. Za to druga półkula, wyglądająca jak odbicie naszej – jak przewrócona miska – także pozbawiona blasku Wieży Wieczności, nie znalazła się w zasięgu jego promieni. Stała się zimna i martwa. Nie wierzono, że ktoś mógł tam przeżyć.  
  
 _Nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć. ___  
  
A jednak.  
  
Minęło dwieście czterdzieści siedem spokojnych lat. Któregoś dnia, nie różniącego się wiele od pozostałych, fragmenty rozerwanej planety, te, które wcześniej unosiły się w ogromnej przestrzeni powstałej pomiędzy półkulami, zaczęły zbliżać się do dawnego środka Wieży Wieczności. Jakby ciągnęła je tam jakaś niezbadana siła. Działo się to zbyt wysoko, za daleko. Kiedyś, gdy rdzeń był cały i żywy, można było za jego pomocą dotrzeć na drugi koniec Atreii dużo szybciej, niż po jej powierzchni, przeprawiając się przez góry i morza. Teraz obu końców nie łączy nic.  
  
 _Oprócz Abyss i tych przeklętych portali… ___  
  
Mimo to, w kierunku zbierających się skał wysłano oddział ochotników, Daev, które miały zbadać to niecodziennie zjawisko. Część odłamków lewitowała w zasięgu lotu, nie było to więc niemożliwe.  
  
Niewielu wróciło. Jednak ci, którym się to udało, zdali zatrważającą relację. Między lewitującymi skałami, które zbliżały się do dawnego centrum Atreii, znajdował się portal, jakiego nie widzieli nigdy wcześniej. Pulsujący wir w kolorach wody i nieba, z profilu cienki jak kartka papieru, z przodu głęboki jak ocean. Przeszli przez niego i znaleźli się w zupełnie innym wymiarze, który musiał powstać podczas wybuchu Wieży. Był to wymiar nieprzyjazny, pełny lawy, ognia i parzących skał. Niebo było czerwone, a na jego tle paliły się liczne żółte gwiazdy. Nie krajobraz był jednak najstraszniejszy. Jak okazało się chwilę później, to właśnie w tym wymiarze, podczas Wielkiego Kataklizmu, uwięzieni zostali wściekli Balaurowie. Trafił na nich ów oddział Elyosów, to przez walkę z nimi z wyprawy wróciło tak niewielu. Niestabilny portal zamknął się krótko po ich powrocie. Odkryto jeszcze jedno – ów nowy wymiar, nazwany przez naukowców Abyssą, był niezwykle bogaty w Aether. Daevy, którym udało się wrócić, twierdziły, że nie musiały nigdy składać skrzydeł, by odpocząć, mogły latać tam bez przerwy. Niesamowite, prawda?  
  
Trzy miesiące później pojawił się kolejny portal. Teraz Lordowie byli ostrożniejsi. Lord Nezekan polecił generałowi Deltrasowi, swojej prawej ręce i najlepszemu przyjacielowi, utworzenie nowego, dużo większego oddziału i dokładne zbadanie Abyss. Na pewno znacie już tę historię.  
  
 _Moja siostra przypomina mi ją strasznie często. W końcu wśród wybranych wtedy Daev był nasz wujek. Wśród wybranych i wymordowanych. ___  
  
Ów oddział, pod dowództwem Deltrasa, udał się do Abyss z zamiarem pokonania Balaurów i dokładniejszego zbadania tego wymiaru. Spotkali się tam z grupą naszych odwiecznych wrogów, ze starcia wyszli zwycięsko. Po dalszej podróży w głąb Abyss, trafili na kolejny portal. Przekroczyli go. Jakże musieli być zaskoczeni, gdy nagle znaleźli się w kompletnym mroku, niezdolni dostrzec nawet swoich towarzyszy. Podnieśli głowy i ujrzeli na niebie drugą połowę planety. Jednak nie tę skrytą w ciemnościach, a naszą Elyseę, zielone tereny skąpane w ciepłym słońcu. Zrozumieli, że znaleźli się na północnej półkuli. Nie mogli dobrze widzieć w panujących tam warunkach, nawet, jeśli ich oczy przystosowały się odrobinę do zaistniałej sytuacji, tak samo, jak robią to w nocy. Dokuczał im także przeszywający chłód. Poruszali się więc powoli, badali teren, na którym nie spodziewali się zastać nikogo żywego. Zastali.  
  
Spotkali Asmodian, mieszkańców północnej części Atreii, nazwanej przez nich Asmodeą. Nieliczni ocalali z oddziału opowiadali później, że ujrzeli wtedy prawdziwe demony. Ich skóra miała być ciemna, skrzydła czarne, dłonie i stopy zakończone ostrymi pazurami. Na ich plecach, wzdłuż kręgosłupa, rosła sierść, mieli długie ogony pokryte włosami. Ich oczy świeciły czerwienią, byli w stanie widzieć doskonale nawet w kompletnych ciemnościach.  
  
Oddział generała Deltrasa trafił więc na te przedziwne stwory, które dawniej, przed Wielkim Kataklizmem, były takimi samymi ludźmi i Daevami, jak my. To właśnie brak blasku Wieży i światła słonecznego oraz zimny, nieprzyjazny klimat, spowodował, że przestali nimi być wciągu tych wszystkich lat jakie upłynęły od końca Tysiącletniej Wojny.  
  
 _Już nie ludzie, a kolejne potwory, z którymi musimy walczyć. Tak mówią. I chyba po raz pierwszy mają rację. ___  
  
Asmodianami, których spotkał oddział generała Deltrasa, dowodził nie kto inny, jak sam Lord Zikel, prawa ręka Lorda Azphela, Pana Ciemności i przywódcy Asmodae. Nieśmiertelni Lordowie ulegli takim samym przemianom, jak ludzie i Daevy zamieszkujące północną część Aterii. Pochwycili oni Elyosów, którzy w tak niesprzyjających warunkach nie mogli nawet podjąć równej walki. Generał Deltras został rzucony na kolana przed Lordem Zikelem, dawnym rywalem i przyjacielem Lorda Nezekana. Lord Zikiel kazał generałowi Deltrasowi wyrzec się Lorda Nezekana i przyznać, że to Lordowie Serafini byli w błędzie, że to oni doprowadzili do Wielkiego Kataklizmu. Kazał mu ich przekląć. Deltras, znany ze swojej dumy i odwagi, odmówił. Przeklął za to Lorda Zikiela, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Według relacji ocalałych, generał Deltras został wtedy zabity przed grupę Asmodian, na oczach jego ludzi, których potem spotkał ten sam los. Wszystko to w akompaniamencie przeszywających wrzasków i głośnego śmiechu. Nieliczni, którym udało się zbiec, powrócili przez zanikający portal do Abyss, a potem, po dwóch dniach wędrówki przez jej czerwone pustkowia, do Elysei. Poinformowali Lordów o tym, co zobaczyli. Jakże ciężko musiało być im w to uwierzyć. Chyba nie muszę opowiadać o reakcji Lorda Nezekana. Skończył się czas spokoju i nadziei. Coś się zmieniło – Elyosi nie byli już sami.  
  
Zdarzenie to miało miejsce dokładnie dwadzieścia sześć lat temu.  
  
 _Gdy mój zamordowany wtedy wujek, miał lat trzydzieści, jego brat, a mój ojciec, lat dwadzieścia cztery, a ja miałem się właśnie urodzić. ___  
  
Niedawno, prawda? Jednak to nie dlatego mówię teraz do was i pokazuję te wszystkie ilustracje. Wszystko miało się jedynie pogorszyć.  
  
Portale nie były stabilne, nadal zresztą nie są, po tamtych dwóch przez jakiś czas nie pojawiły się żadne kolejne. Teraz jest ich więcej. Pojawiają się częściej, nawet cztery razy na rok, znikają po trochę dłuższym czasie. Dlatego też dwa lata temu nasi Lordowie zaczęli budowę Fortecy Teminon, naszej bazy w Abyss, miejsca, z którego prowadzić będą wojnę przeciwko Balaurom i Asmodianom. Prace nie są łatwe. Transport surowców utrudnia niestabilność portali, budowniczy i stacjonujące tam Daevy nie wiedzą nawet, kiedy będą mogli wrócić do Elysei, wszystko zależne jest od tych magicznych przejść. Naukowcy wciąż próbują ustalić wzory pozwalające na przewidzenie miejsca i pory ich powstawania.  
  
 _To już tylko kwestia czasu. A może nawet rzecz dokonana. ___  
  
Wojna, tak? Zaczęta przez Asmodian, do których można dostać się jedynie przez Abyss, zamieszkaną przez Balaurów i ich Smoczych Lordów. Nasi Lordowie wciąż wzmacniają armię, a większość z nich pała wolą walki, zwłaszcza Lord Nezekan. Ściany Fortecy rosną coraz wyżej, znajdujące się tam oddziały już nie raz starły się z Balaurami, dwa razy nawet z Asmodianami, po stronie których widocznie także pojawiają się owe portale.  
  
Pamiętacie, co mówiłem o lataniu w Abyss? Jest tak bogata w Aether, że Daevy nie muszą nawet na chwilę dawać odpocząć swoim skrzydłom. Zjawiskiem tym prędko zainteresowali się naukowcy i doszli oni do przerażających wniosków.  
  
Po Wielkim Kataklizmie, obie podstawy martwej Wieży Wieczności wpadły w rezonans. Oddziałują one na siebie nawzajem i na wymiar, utworzony między nimi – Abyss. Właśnie dzięki tym drganiom, Abyss zdolna jest pochłaniać życiodajny aether. A pochłania go nie skąd inąd, a z Elysei.  
  
 _A dokładnie to z całej Atreii, czyli także z Asmodae. ___  
  
Jeśli cały aether zostanie wessany do Abyss – skończy się życie na naszej planecie. Rozwiązanie? Jakże proste. Aby wyrwać podstawy z zabójczego rezonansu, wystarczy zniszczyć jedną z nich. Abyss się zamknie, aether pozostanie w Atreii, półkula pozbawiona utrzymującej ją podstawy ulegnie zniszczeniu.  
  
 _Tylko tyle i aż tyle. ___  
  
Dlatego też nasi Lordowie tak wypatrują stabilnych portali, szykują armię, wznoszą Fortecę. Musimy udać się do Abyss, pokonać stojących na drodze Balaurów, dostać się na północną część planety i zniszczyć znajdująca się tam podstawę Wieży Wieczności. Asmodea rozpadnie się na lewitujące kawałki, Abyss ulegnie zamknięciu, a my dalej będziemy wygrzewać się w Słońcu i oddychać aetherem.  
  
 _My, czyli ludzie. Bo wszystkie Daevy będą przecież w tej chwili w Asmodae czy Abyss. Wdzięczni mieszkańcy Elysei wyryją ich imiona na tabliczkach pod kolejnymi wielkimi posągami. Moje pewnie gdzieś na dole. ___


	2. Chapter 2

Dzień był gorący jak pustynny piasek, na którym leżeli kiedyś oglądając niebo, wilgotny jak jego usta, które całował ledwie wczoraj i przerażający jak błysk jego czerwonych oczu, gdy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy.  
Z niewysokiej skarpy widać było zrujnowane posągi aniołów, które śledziły go uważnie swoimi pustymi oczodołami, a pokruszonymi rękoma wskazywały mu drogę. Drogę na drugą stronę. Tę ciemną i zimną, znienawidzoną i nieuniknioną.  
Położył notes na ziemi. Zieleń okładki odcinała się od szaro pomarańczowej skały, a przetykany piaskiem wiatr z zapałem przewracał zapisane strony i przypominał minione dni.  
Nie miałaś racji, nikt tego nie przeczyta.  
Theodore Hamilton wyciągnął dłoń, dotknął papieru. Odwrócił się na chwilę, nie oczekując w sumie niczego. Nie skinienia głowy, nie uśmiechu, nie dotyku dłoni na swoim ramieniu. Niczego też nie otrzymał.

= = =

– Dziękujemy – powiedziała nauczycielka głosem, który sugerował, że daleko jej do wdzięczności. – Nadia, dziękuję, że przyprowadziłaś swojego brata na lekcję historii, na pewno wszyscy na tym skorzystali.  
Siedmioletni uczniowie nie zdążyli nawet pokiwać głowami, gdy rozebrzmiał dzwonek na przerwę. Był to oczywisty sygnał, ze należy jak najszybciej wybiec z klasy, zapomnieć wszystko, co usłyszało się podczas zajęć i wybiec na dwór, aby móc pobawić się w wojnę i Daevy.  
– Wiadomo. – Nadia wstała z ławki, z dumą spojrzała na swojego starszego brata. – Theo jest najmądrzejszy – dodała, po czym prędko dołączyła do kolegów.  
Theodore Hamilton został sam z nauczycielką, zaczął zwijać sporej wielkości ilustracje, które wykonał na tę okazję. Lubił malować i szło mu to bardzo dobrze.  
– Przepraszam, panie Hamilton.  
– Tak?  
– Te obrazy, gdzie można takie dostać?  
– Sam je namalowałem. Nadia nalegała, chciała, żeby lekcja była jak najciekawsza. Już ich nie potrzebuję, mogą tu zostać – powiedział mężczyzna uśmiechając się lekko.  
– Jeśli to nie problem… Dziękuję. – Kobieta z zachwytem popatrzyła na ilustracje przedstawiające sylwetki o białych skrzydłach i jasnych włosach walczące z potworami o czarnej skórze i czerwonych oczach. Wszystko to na tle pięknych pomarańczowych krajobrazów. Inne obrazy przedstawiały Wieżę przed Wielkiem Kataklizmem, czy podzieloną Atreię już po. – Panie Hamilton, jeszcze jedno.  
– Słucham?  
– Proszę dokładniej dobierać słowa, których używa pan przy dzieciach. I może pomijać w swych opowieściach pewne wydarzenia…  
A jakżeby inaczej.  
– I nie mówić za często o tym całym rezonansie wież i wysysaniu aetheru…  
– Zaraz zapomną. Dzieci i tak się tym nie przejmują.  
– Ale dorośli już tak… – Nauczycielka spuściła wzrok. – Wy, Daevy, możecie przynajmniej walczyć.  
Nie możemy. Musimy.  
– Wsparcie ludzi także jest ważne, to ja powinienem podziękować pani za możliwość poprowadzenia tych zajęć. – Mężczyzna uprzejmie skinął głową, skierował się do wyjścia z klasy. – A następnym razem proszę po prostu zaprosić jakiegoś krawca czy alchemika i posłuchać o czymś wygodniejszym.

= = =

Theodore Hamilton przeszedł przez szkolny korytarz, wyszedł na ogromny dziedziniec pełen światła, zieleni i dzieci. Zmrużył oczy.  
Wszyscy zachowują się, jakby nie widzieli problemu. Aether? Daevy się tym zajmą. Portale? Daevy. Asmodianie? Daevy. W końcu tak było od zawsze, postanowił tak sam Aion.  
Nadia stała tuż przy drzwiach wyjściowych, od razu chwyciła brata za rękę.  
– Czekałaś na mnie? – Theodore rozchmurzył się na jej widok.  
– Mam długą przerwę, odprowadzę cie do bramy. – Dziewczynka wyszczerzyła zęby. – No i mam dla ciebie prezent!  
– Z jakiej okazji?  
– Z takiej, że zobaczyłam go w sklepie i postanowiłam tobie dać. – Nadia zatrzymała się na chwilę, położyła plecak na ziemi. Wyciągnęła z niego gruby notes w skórzanej zielonej oprawce. Z przodu naszyty był rysunek przedstawiający pandę. – Były jeszcze w innych kolorach i z innymi zwierzątkami, ale ten był po prostu idealny dla ciebie. Przecież nie kupię ci takiego z lwem czy sokołem.  
– Dziękuję. – Theodore postanowił nie dopytywać czym zasłużył sobie na wersję z pandą. – Po co mi notes zamykany na kłódkę?  
– To nie notes! – Dziewczynka uniosła głos. Rodzeństwo ponownie ruszyło w stronę bramy. – To pamiętnik.  
– Jeszcze lepiej.  
– Głupi jesteś.  
– Dopiero co byłem najmądrzejszy. – Theodore uśmiechnął się zadziornie.  
– Oj, no! – Nadia uderzyła go w ramię. – Bo jesteś bardzo mądry, ale jednocześnie strasznie głupi. Pamiętnik dlatego ma kłódkę, że zapisujesz w nim swoje największe tajemnice.  
– Dziecinada… – Mężczyzna dotknął srebrnej kłódeczki. Klucz doczepiony był do niej na krótkim łańcuszku.  
– Zamknij się i słuchaj. No i chodź szybciej, nie mam całego dnia żeby cię odprowadzić.  
Słońce świeciło wysoko na niebie, wiał lekki wiatr przynoszący odrobinę ulgi w kolejny upalny dzień. Theodore i Nadia szli przez szkolny dziedziniec, dziewczynka cały czas tłumaczyła bratu jak i dlaczego należy prowadzić pamiętnik. Próbowała pożyczyć mu swój, aby mógł przekonać się na przykładzie o słuszności jej racji, ale mężczyzna wolał nie zapoznawać się z zapiskami młodszej siostry. Jego odmowa uraziła Nadię i sprawiła, że dziewczynka odwróciła się na pięcie gotowa do odejścia.  
– Jest pan Daevą, prawda? – Koło siedmiolatki przebiegł kolega z jej klasy, stanął przed Theodorem.  
– Oczywiście, że jest. – Nadia uprzedziła odpowiedź brata. Chłopiec spojrzał na mężczyznę z zachwytem, w mgnieniu oka dołączyła do niego gromadka dzieci.  
Theodore zmieszał się lekko. Nie przywykł do bycia w centrum zainteresowania. A teraz patrzyło na niego wiele zaciekawionych par oczu i było to co najmniej onieśmielające.  
Zapewne tak czują się zwierzęta w klatkach. Tursiny, Dukaki, ostatnio nawet Balaury.  
– Potrafi kontrolować aether, używać magii i rozwijać skrzydła! – Nadia nie przestawała zachwalać brata, na jej twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech. – Moja siostra tak samo!  
Przez tłumek dzieci przebiegł okrzyk zachwytu.  
– Może pan pokazać skrzydła?  
– Prosimy!  
Miałem tu tylko poprowadzić lekcję… Och, Aionie, za co…  
– Oczywiście, że może! – Nadia stanęła przy bracie, popatrzyła wyniośle na kolegów i koleżanki. – Theo, ładnie proszę. – Pociągnęła go za rękaw.  
– Dobrze. – Mężczyzna westchnął. Podał pamiętnik siostrze, zaczął rozpinać guziki jasnofioletowej koszuli. Skrzydła z aetheru formowały się tuż przy łopatkach, magiczna energia wnikała w skórę, niemożliwym więc było rozwinięcie ich w ubraniu. Stroje żołnierzy miały już specjalne wcięcia na plecach. Theodore też taki posiadał, otrzymał go podczas obowiązkowego szkolenia.  
Ściągnął koszulę, podał ją siostrze. Złożył ręce na piersiach, zamknął oczy. Przy jego plecach błysnęło światło, a chwilę potem wyrosły z nich duże białe skrzydła. Aether uformował się w miękkie pióra, a te, które wypadały pod wpływem ruchu, od razu zamieniały się w błyszczący pył i rozpływały w powietrzu.  
– O ja… – Jedno z dzieci szeroko otworzyło usta, reszta prędko zrobiła to samo. Nadia pękała z dumy.  
– Jak dorosnę, będę Daevą – powiedziała zdecydowanie. Koledzy od razu jej przytaknęli.  
Obyś nie była.  
Theodore złożył skrzydła. Uśmiechnął się. Nawet nie sądził, że czyjś zachwyt może tak poprawić humor popsuty myśleniem o wojnie. Siostra chętnie podała mu ubranie i zielony notes z pandą, uczniowie wciąż wpatrywali się w niego z zachwytem.  
Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję.

= = =

Theodore Hamilton z ulgą opuścił teren szkoły. Odgiął kołnierzyk koszuli, odetchnął ciepłym powietrzem. W jednym ręku niósł pustą teczkę po rysunkach, w drugim prezent od Nadii. Ruszył w stronę swojego domu, wielkiej posiadłości stojącej w bogatej dzielnicy na obrzeżach Sanctum, podniebnej stolicy Elysei.  
– Taki niezadowolony z bycia Daevą, ale skrzydłami chętnie się chwali. – Usłyszał znajomy głos, jak zwykle wyniosły i odrobinę oschły. Nie potrafił się jednak nie uśmiechnąć, miał trochę czasu by stęsknić się za drugą z sióstr.  
– Co robisz w domu? – spytał mile zaskoczony.  
Catherine Hamilton odgarnęła za ucho kosmyk blond włosów. Wiatr podrywał jej krótką beżową spódniczkę, a jej srebrne oczy przysłonięte były przez przymknięte powieki i długie rzęsy.  
– Trzy miesiące siedzieliśmy w Agarion, musieliśmy rozbić Leparystów organizujących się na południu Kuriullu. Rozbiliśmy ich co do jednego. – Kobieta uniosła brodę. – W nagrodę cały oddział dostał tygodniowe wolne.  
– Cały? – Oczy Theodora rozbłysły podnieceniem i nadzieją.  
– No, prawie. Oficer Windsor nie lubi mieć wolnego. Udał się do Eltnen, coś związanego ze źródłami.  
– Nie o Windsora pytam.  
– Wiem, wiem. – Catherine pokręciła głową. – Eugene też. – Sięgnęła do torebki. – Proszę. Państwo Fremont zapraszają nas do swojej posiadłości w Verteronie. Na cały tydzień. Podała bratu zaproszenie. – Żebyś widział swoją minę.  
– Nie widziałem się z nim trzy miesiące!  
– Bez obaw, miałam na niego oko.  
– Też lecisz?  
– Tak. Wolę już tę waszą dwójkę i pana Fremonta, który potrafi mówić tylko o wojnie, niż naszych rodziców. Cały tydzień będą mnie pytać, czemu nie mam jeszcze męża lub chociaż chłopaka. Zresztą i tak potem oboje lecimy do Eltnen.  
Wybacz, Cat, to trochę moja wina. No, nie żeby było mi naprawdę przykro. Ale ród ktoś musi kontynuować, a mnie spisali już na straty.  
– Mimo wszystko, powinnaś się z nimi zobaczyć. Zjedzmy razem kolację, polecimy jutro z samego rana. Nadia też ucieszy się z twoich odwiedzin. – Theodore najchętniej od razu znalazłby się w Verteronie, ale jego rodzina strasznie rzadko miała okazję spotkać się w komplecie, mógł więc wytrzymać jeszcze jeden dzień.  
– W porządku. – Catherine uśmiechnęła się pogodnie. – Co to takiego? – Spojrzała na notes, który trzymał jej brat.  
– Mój nowy pamiętnik.

= = =

Pokój Nadii Hamilton był ogromny, jasny i pełen książek oraz zabawek. Po rodzinnej kolacji dziewczynka zaciągnęła do niego swoje starsze rodzeństwo, chciała posłuchać o przygodach dzielnej siostry i spędzić trochę czasu w towarzystwie ukochanego brata. Za oknami było już ciemno, a pomieszczenie rozświetlały dwa kryształowe żyrandole. Nadia prędko wskoczyła na łóżko, usiadła po turecku.  
– Nie było tak źle. – Theodore skomentował wieczór. Jego rodzice byli zbyt szczęśliwi z powodu odwiedzin starszej córki, aby zamęczać ją swoimi uwagami i pytaniami.  
– Nie było. – Catherine skinęła głową, usiadła na dużym i miękkim łóżku siostrzyczki. – Ale powinieneś wstąpić do armii, jesteś przecież młodym Daevą.  
– Powinnaś znaleźć sobie męża, jesteś przecież dojrzałą kobietą.  
– Okej, wiecie co? – Nadia zmarszczyła brwi. – Zostawcie takie czepianie się rodzicom.  
Theodore i Catherine z chęcią posłuchali siostry i oboje zamilkli na chwilę. Mężczyzna usiadł na fotelu, położył głowę na jego tylnym oparciu.  
– Cat, zrobisz mi warkoczyki? – Młodsza Hamiltonówna przysunęła się do siostry, ta wzięła w ręce długie jasnobrązowe włosy dziewczynki. – Zobacz tam na ścianie, nowy obraz Theo.  
– Śliczny, jak zawsze. – Catherine uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Spojrzała na brata. – Jak tam doktorat?  
– Trochę utknąłem.  
– Nic dziwnego, wiedziałeś, że to ciężki temat.  
Theodore westchnął. Byłoby mu dużo łatwiej, gdyby miał na czym prowadzić swoje badania. Na razie jedynie teoretyzował.  
– Nie wiesz może, czy złapali tam w Abyss jakiegoś Asmodianina?  
– Nie złapali. Przecież nasze wojska starły się z nimi ledwie dwa razy. Nawet jak jakiegoś schwytają, w życiu go nie zobaczysz. – Catherine pokręciła głową. Zaplotła już pierwszy warkocz. – Trzeba było wybrać coś o Tursinach, masz w tym wprawę.  
– Ile można.  
– Dokładnie, zresztą nie znoszę Tursinów. – Nadia dołączyła do rozmowy. – Wielkie, grube i brzydkie stwory. – Prychnęła. – Moja dzielna siostra je zabija. – Wyszczerzyła zęby w zarozumiałym uśmiechu.  
Rzeczywiście powód do dumy.  
– Cat, wiesz, że nie ciągnie mnie do walki. – Theodore wstał z fotela, podszedł do regału z książkami. – Ale mógłbym przeprowadzić jakieś przydatne badania, przecież praktycznie nic o nich nie wiemy.  
– Umierają, jak się ich zabije. Co więcej trzeba wiedzieć?  
Niesamowite. Tylko proszę, nie zaczynaj znowu o wujku.  
– Naprawdę wyglądają jak na twoich obrazach? – Nadia zaczęła bawić się swoimi włosami. – Mają czarne skrzydła, ciemną skórę i czerwone oczy? – pytała zafascynowana. – I te ogony? Moja koleżanka mówiła, że…  
– Mniej więcej. Nigdy żadnego nie widziałem. – Theodore wzruszył ramionami. – Cała nasza wiedza opiera się tylko na relacji ocalałych z oddziału Deldrasa i nielicznych Daev stacjonujących teraz w Fortecy Teminon…  
– Nadia, to nie jest ważne. – Catherine skończyła zaplatać warkocze, pogłaskała siostrę po głowie. – To nasi wrogowie, tak samo jak Leparyści, czy Tursiny, Kralle i inne potwory.  
– I musimy ich zabić? – Nadia popatrzyła na kobietę, ta skinęła głową. – A nie mogą się do nas przeprowadzić? Wtedy zniszczyłoby się ich Wieżę i nie byłoby problemu ze znikającym aetherem.  
– Nie sądzę, że by chcieli. – Theodore zaśmiał się pod nosem, odszedł od regału.  
– Skąd wiesz, pytałeś?  
– Na pewno pamiętasz, czym skończyło się negocjowanie pokoju z Balaurami w obecności Lorda Azphela. Zastanowiłbym się ze sto razy, zanim poszedłbym go o cokolwiek pytać.  
– Też prawda… – Jego młodsza siostra wzdrygnęła się lekko. – To niech Lady Ariel spyta.  
– Poprosisz ją o to, gdy będziesz starsza.  
– A żebyś wiedział. – Nadia nadęła policzki. – Mogliby tu mieszkać, prawda? Ci Asmodianie?  
– Nie wiem. W Asmodae panują zupełnie inne warunki atmosferyczne. Przystosowali się do nich, nie wiem czy mogliby żyć tutaj…  
– Naprawdę, jakie to ma znaczenie? – Catherine z niedowierzaniem słuchała rozmowy rodzeństwa. – Nadia nie musi się tym martwić póki nie jest Daevą, a skoro tobie tak zależy na skończeniu doktoratu, to wstąp do armii i sam złap jakiegoś Asmodianina do tych swoich badań. – Pokręciła głową. Theodore wrócił na fotel.  
Jakbym jakiegoś złapał i tak zabrałaby go armia.  
– Kiedy będę Daevą? – Nadia stanęła na łóżku, udała, że rozkłada skrzydła.  
– Za jakieś dziesięć lat – doparła jej siostra pewnym tonem.  
– Jeśli będziesz się dobrze uczyć – dodał Theodore z przestrogą w głosie. Nie żeby nauka miała jakikolwiek związek z szansą na przejawienie boskich mocy, ale mężczyzna każdą okazję uważał za dobrą by namówić młodsza siostrę do pracy.  
Obyś nie była. Oby wojna skończyła się, nim będziesz musiała na nią iść. Nie żeby było ci łatwiej gdybyś okazała się zwykłym człowiekiem… Na pewno nie w rodzinie samych Daev.  
– I będę wtedy walczyć z Asmodianami? – Nadia poruszała rękoma udając, że lata. – Theo, jak złapiesz jakiegoś dla siebie, to możesz jeszcze jednego dla mnie? Dziewczynkę, mogłabym czesać jej włosy. – Podskoczyła, ponownie usiadła na łóżku. – Bo ty to pewnie wolałbyś chłopaka, w końcu wolisz chłopaków.  
Theodore otworzył usta, ale nic nie odpowiedział, zbyt zaskoczony i przytłoczony wypowiedzią siostry, którą dziewczynka pewnie nawet nie do końca rozumiała. Catherine odchrząknęła, a potem zaczęła się cicho śmiać. Gdy przestała, na jej twarzy pojawiło się obrzydzenie. Najmłodsza Hamiltonówna patrzyła na nich zdezorientowana. Theodore wstał z fotela, przysiadł się do sióstr.  
Dzieci.  
– Nadia, jest pewna różnica między woleniem chłopaków Daev, czy nawet ludzi, a woleniem chłopaków zwierząt i potworów – wyjaśniał powoli i dobitnie. – Na tych drugich nawet nie mówi się chłopaki, a samce.  
– Samce i samice, prawda? – Dziewczynka uniosła brodę. – Czytałam w książce o Dukakach.  
– Dokładnie. I tych drugich nie mogę woleć, to w ogóle co innego. Pieska możesz sobie czesać, prowadzać na smyczy, nawet kochać w pewien sposób, ale nic więcej, nie woleć, nie….  
– Właśnie. – Catherine nie dała bratu dokończyć, pociągnęła siostrę za jeden z warkoczy. – Chyba nie chciałabyś aby Theo przedstawił nam jakiegoś Shugo jako swojego chłopaka?  
– Nie! – Nadia niemal podskoczyła. – Lubię Eugena! – dodała oburzona. – No i Shugo to takie kudłate zwierzątka… Słodkie, ale… A fuj.  
Przyśnią mi się dzisiaj koszmary.  
– Asmodianie tak samo. – Starsza siostra wykrzywiła twarz. – Na dodatek to nasi wrogowie i w ogóle nie są słodcy. Rozumiesz już?  
– Oczywiście! – Dziewczynka przytaknęła ochoczo. – I musimy ich wszystkich zabić, bo inaczej zabraknie aetheru. Theo wyjaśnił to całej mojej klasie.  
– Czasem się przydajesz. – Catherine uśmiechnęła się do brata. – Dzieci na pewno opowiedzą o zajęciach rodzicom. Stanowczo za mało ludzi zdaje sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji.  
Bo i po co, mają od tego Daevy. I nie sądzę, że powiedzą rodzicom. Po prostu musiałem sobie ulżyć.  
Nadia znowu wstała, lekko kopnęła Theodora w udo, oparła dłonie na biodrach.  
– Dobra, zostaw mnie z Cat, ciebie mam na co dzień. Idź pisać pamiętnik.  
– O niczym innym nie marzę. – Mężczyzna pokręcił głową. Ale wstał chętnie, czując, że wyczerpał już dzienny limit wytrzymałości na przebywanie z obiema siostrami na raz.  
– Masz mi jutro przed wyjściem pokazać, że zapisałeś chociaż kilka stron! – krzyknęła Nadia, gdy był przy drzwiach. Theodore miał już zamiar coś odpowiedzieć, gdy stwierdził, że szkoda przegapić tak doskonałą okazję do opuszczenia rodzeństwa i spędzenia reszty wieczoru w ciszy oraz na pakowaniu się przed wylotem. No i może napisze coś w swoim nowym notesie, inaczej siostra nie da mu rano spokoju, a każda chwila nie spędzona w Verteronie będzie przecież chwilą zmarnowaną.  
Tak, mogę w sumie spróbować z tym całym pamiętnikiem. Muszę się czymś zająć żeby nie iść spać pamiętając o tych wszystkich Shugo i Asmodianach. Och, Aionie. Tursiny, Kralle, Dukaki, mentale obrazy.  
Theodore Hamilton szedł do swojego pokoju poruszony i rozbawiony zarazem. Za oknami kropił letni deszczyk, zacni przodkowie spoglądali na niego z obrazów wiszących w przestronnym korytarzu, a jego myśli powędrowały w końcu w stronę pewnego żołnierza, którego nie widział od trzech miesięcy.

= = =

26\. 02. 275 r.  
23:54

Nadia twierdzi, że pamiętnik należy pisać do kogoś. Twierdzi w sumie masę rzeczy, kto by pomyślał, że to taka poważna sprawa. No w sumie, pamiętnik z czasów Tysiącletniej Wojny, który można znaleźć w czytelni w Sanctum, to jedna z moich ulubionych lektur. Kto wie, może i moje zapiski ujrzą kiedyś światło dzienne? Moja kochana młodsza siostra jest przekonana, że taki jest los wszystkich pamiętników – prędzej czy później trafią w ręce jakiś historyków czy innych ciekawskich osób. Byleby nie tych opisanych w tekście. Nadia jest przekonana, że jej koledzy nie byliby zachwyceniu lekturą jej pamiętnika.  
Ta odrobinka adrenaliny, którą czujesz notując coś, czego nikt inny nie powinien nigdy przeczytać – może o to chodzi? Chyba się nie dowiem, nie mam żadnych sekretów, na pewno nie jakiś ważnych. Bo i co to mogłoby niby być? A tak, nie przepadam za Lordami i nie cieszę się z bycia Daevą, nie jest to coś do czego warto się przyznawać. Ale po kolei.  
Theodore Hamilton, dwudziestosześcioletni syn bogatych i wpływowych rodziców. Oboje są Daevami, ojciec zajmuje wysokie stanowisko w rządzie, matka kształci przyszłych priestów. Dwie siostry – rok młodsza Cartherine, zawodowy żołnierz, i siedmioletnia Nadia, która wcisnęła mi ten zielony notes i przez którą zaczynam zapisywać jego strony. Studiuję biologię na uniwersytecie w Sanctum, obecnie walczę z doktoratem. Wcześniej specjalizowałem się w Tursinach i Dukakach, teraz postanowiłem pisać pracę o Asmodianach, Och, Aionie, co mną wtedy kierowało?! Co kierowało moim promotorem gdy uznał, że to dobry pomysł?! Nie przeczę, pomysł jest świetny i siłą rzeczy nowatorski, gorzej z wykonaniem. Nie istnieją nawet dobre ilustracje przedstawiające te stworzenia, ocalali z oddziału Deldrasa czy Daevy, które trafiły ostatnio na Asmodian, potrafili zrelacjonować jedynie czerwone oczy i czarne skrzydła. Zapewne sam spotkam wielu, gdy zacznie się wojna i wszystkie Daevy zostaną wysłane do Abyss, ale wtedy będzie już za późno na martwienie się doktoratem. Czasem zastanawiam się czy jest sens się tym w ogóle przejmować. Wykształcenie już mam, pieniędzy też nam nie brakuje. „Zostań żołnierzem, jesteś Daevą” – tak mówią. Chyba muszę po prostu robić cokolwiek innego. Aionie, jak dobrze, że jedynie szkolenie wojskowe jest obowiązkowe. I wojna oczywiście.  
Samo szkolenie jakoś przetrwałem. Każda Daeva musi wybrać swoją specjalizację, pasującą do jej umiejętności władania aetherem i bronią. Potem trzy miesiące ćwiczeń i akcji w terenie, następnie już tylko jakieś zlecenia raz na kilka miesięcy, chyba żeby nie zapomnieć jak rozwijać skrzydła. Wybrałem specjalizację sorcerera – w sam raz dla kogoś kto nie potrafi obchodzić się z żelastwem. Nie żebym był mistrzem w panowaniu nad aetherem. Spowolnienie, mały pożar, fala wody, usypianie – to mniej więcej wszystkie moje umiejętności.  
Catherine jest templarem. Nosi tarczę i miecz, których nawet nie utrzymałaby w rękach, gdyby była zwykłym człowiekiem. Ma niezłą wyjściową zbroję – odkrywający szyje i ramiona metalowy gorset, który sprawia, że jej mały biust wydaje się kilka razy większy, krótka biała spódniczka, wysokie buty i grube pończochy oraz dopasowane i bogato zdobione rękawice. Wszystko to w kolorach złota, fioletu i czerwieni, które świetnie pasują do jej blond włosów do ramion, srebrnych oczu i smukłej sylwetki. Och, Aionie, zaczynam pisać o ubraniach. No ale skoro zszedłem już na ten temat, nie mogę nie wspomnieć, że ja także otrzymałem elegancka szatę sorcerera, cała utrzymaną w srebrze i odcieniach fioletu. Chociaż oczu nie mam srebrnych – razem z Nadią wdaliśmy się w ojca, mamy brązowe tęczówki. Za to Nadia ma trochę ciemniejsze włosy, ja jestem blondynem tak samo jak Cat i nasza matka. Ale wystarczy o tym, w pierwszym wpisie muszę przecież wspomnieć jeszcze o najwspanialszym facecie pod słońcem – moim chłopaku. Aionie, ciekawe ilu historyków właśnie oburzyłem. Ale nie martwcie się, jest Daevą, nie człowiekiem czy Shugo – czyli mogło być dużo gorzej. Shugo, Tursiny, Dukaki, Asmodianie – o, matko, jak moje siostry mogły o tym w ogóle wspomnieć? Historia nie zna takich związków, a już na pewno nie biologia. Przyznam jednak, różnie żartowało się kiedyś z osób o grubych udach, takich jak u Shugo. Ach tak, bywało zabawnie. Zależy dla kogo oczywiście. Jeśli o wyzwiskach mowa, Catherine uwielbia nazywać mnie grubasem, zapewne tylko dlatego, że nie jestem tak chudy jak ona czy Eugene. Daleko mi jednak do wagi Tursina, przysięgam. Metr osiemdziesiąt, trochę ponad siedemdziesiąt kilo – ale ten wysoki blond szkieletor nie wytrzyma bez szczypania mnie w bok i gadaniu o wojsku oraz ćwiczeniach. Dobra, nie o Cat miałem pisać. Szkielet, naprawdę.  
Żołnierz Eugene Fremont, lat dwadzieścia cztery, metr siedemdziesiąt siedem, szczupły, assassin, białe włosy i szalenie zielone oczy – jak mój nowy notes. Może o to chodziło Nadii gdy go wybierała, w końcu wie o nas nie od wczoraj. Cała rodzina wie. Z pierwszego chłopaka nie byli zbyt zadowoleni, zwłaszcza ojciec. Potem jakoś się z tym pogodzili, ale o drugim i tak im nie powiedziałem – był człowiekiem. Nie różniło się to zbytnio od bycia z Daevą, chociaż wyjątkowo lubił jak rozwijałem skrzydła, gdy się kochaliśmy i nie zamęczał mnie rozmowami o wojnie. Rzucił mnie dla jakiegoś żołnierza z Ochotniczych Oddziałów, którego poznał w Poecie. Ochotnicze Oddziały to małoistotne wojsko dla zwykłych ludzi. Zajmują się pilnowaniem porządku w Elysei i jakimiś drobiazgami. Przyznam, pojechało mi to trochę po ambicji. A potem był Eugene – do trzech razy sztuka, tak mówią. Potem, czyli dwa lata temu.  
Będę u niego już jutro z samego rana, w Verteronie, setki kilometrów od Sanctum. Kocham teleporterów, naprawdę. To Daevy, które wyspecjalizowały się w wykorzystywaniu pól aetheru do ekspresowego przesyłania materii na ogromne odległości. Trochę to kosztuje, ale wspominałem już, że rodzinie Hamiltonów nie powodzi się najgorzej. Zresztą Fremontom jeszcze lepiej. Shugo też kocham, za te ich sześciany. Mała kostka, w którą można upakować pół pokoju. Podobno kiedyś używano sporych torb podróżnych, podpadających oczywiście pod dodatkową opłatę u teleporterów. Wynaleziony przez Shugo sześcian mieści się w kieszeni. Wszystko to oczywiście za pomocą aetheru. Byłoby naprawdę cudownie, gdyby nie wchłaniała go ta cała Abyss. Aetherem w stanie stałym, używanym w alchemii i rzemiośle, i tak nie da się oddychać, ani nawet go rozpuścić, więc przynajmniej nikt nie ma wyrzutów sumienia, że szastamy nim na prawo i lewo. Długo mógłbym pisać o tych wszystkich sprawach związanych z aetherem, ale już może nie dzisiaj. Dokończę wywód o moim assassinie i na razie wystarczy. Nawet się jeszcze nie spakowałem, cały ja. A doktorat leży i kwiczy jak zarzynany Tursin. Czy też raczej Balaur albo Asmodianin – coś czuję, że przyszłość przekształci nam to porównanie.

= = =

Posiadłość państwa Fremontów robiła oszałamiające wrażenie nie ważne ile razy by się do niej nie przybywało. Ogromna willa stała w południowej części Verteronu, a otaczający ją kolorowy ogród rozciągał się pod górami oddzielającymi miasto od Świętych Ziem Miraju i znajdującej się na nich świątyni Ardus. Długą drogę do głównego wejścia ozdabiały marmurowe posągi, starannie przycięte krzewy i fontanny o wymyślnych kształtach. Rodzeństwo Hamiltonów zostało przywitane przez jednego z lokajów i zaprowadzone do głównego holu, gdzie czekali już państwo Fremont. Wymienili szczere uśmiechy i uściski dłoni.  
– Gdzie jest Eugene? – spytał Theodore pozwalając pokojówce zabrać swój sześcian, aby ta mogła zawiesić w szafie jego ubrania i ułożyć przybory toaletowe w łazience.  
– Zapewne jeszcze śpi. – Pani Fremont pokręciła głową. – Ale nie chciałam go budzić, w końcu ledwie co wrócił z długiej misji.  
– Świetna robota – oznajmił pan domu patrząc z uznaniem na Catherine. – Przy najbliższej okazji pogratuluję także oficerowi Windsorowi.  
– Dziękuję. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się skromnie.  
A w środku pęka z dumy. Wciąż liczy na to, że ich oddział zostanie w końcu uznany za godny wysłania do Abyss. Ale może być ciężko skoro mają dowódcę, który nie może rozwinąć skrzydeł.  
– Obudzę go. – Theodore przerwał rozmyślania. – Widzimy się na obiedzie. – Skłonił się uprzejmie i pobiegł w stronę pokoju Eugena.  
– Marnuje się nie będąc w armii. – Pan Fremont zmarszczył brwi. – Młode i sprawne Daevy nie powinny czekać na wojnę z Asmodae, wciąż mamy ręce pełne roboty z wrogami tutaj, w Elysei.  
Catherine przytaknęła.  
– Za tydzień oficerowi Windsorowi przydzielają żołnierza na szkolenie, ja i Eugene zostaliśmy wyznaczeni jako pomoc.  
– Wiem o tym.  
– Zamierzam zabrać ze sobą brata. – Blondynka uśmiechnęła się. – Na swoje szkolenie nie narzekał, zachwycony był czarami, których go nauczono. Chcę, żeby spędził więcej czasu w terenie, może to rozbudzi w nim chęci do działania.  
– Słusznie. – Pan Fremont skinął głową. – Nie kontynuujmy rozmowy w przedpokoju, zapraszam do altany.  
Catherine posłusznie ruszyła za gospodarzami, stojący na dworze stół był już nakryty do skromnego śniadania i deseru. Kucharka niosła świeżo wyciśnięty sok.  
– A jak tam u ciebie, kochana? – spytała uprzejmie pani Fremont zajmując miejsce pod ażurowym daszkiem. – Znalazłaś sobie jakiegoś kawalera?  
Catherine niemal niezauważalnie przewróciła oczami.  
Theodore Hamilton jak najostrożniej otworzył drzwi do pokoju Eugena, wszedł do niego niemal na palcach. Zasłony wciąż były zasłonięte, w pomieszczeniu panował więc przyjemny półmrok i leniwa atmosfera wolnego poranka. Na biurku walała się masa zapisanych kartek, część z nich przyklejona była do ściany. Mężczyzna rozpoznał jedynie, że przedstawiają one jakieś nie znane mu runy. Assassin spał w swoim ogromnym łożu, cały zakopany w oliwkowej pościeli w złote wzory, wystawała z pod niej jedynie jego biała czupryna.  
Już ósma, ty leniu.  
Sorcerer usiadł na łóżku, pochylił się nad swoim chłopakiem, odgarnął włosy z jego twarzy. Miał już zamiar obudzić go pocałunkiem, gdy Eugene nagle otworzył oczy, w mgnieniu oka zerwał się z łóżka i sprawnym ruchem przewrócił intruza na pościel od razu siadając na nim okrakiem i przyciskając oba jego nadgarstki do poduszki.  
– Theo?! – Krzyknął zaskoczony, gdy zrozumiał kogo obezwładnił. – Wybacz to powitanie, z przyzwyczajenia – dodał przepraszająco, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca.  
No tak, trzy miesiące na terenie opanowanym przez rewolucjonistów. Mam szczęście, że mnie od razu nie zabił. Ciekawe ile razy budził się w ten sposób.  
Theodore spojrzał niepewnie w bok.  
– Nie, w domu nie śpię z nożem pod poduszką. – Eugene odpowiedział nie niezadane pytanie. Sorcerer odetchnął z uśmiechem.  
– Masz zamiar mnie puścić? – Assassin wciąż siedział na nim i trzymał jego ręce.  
– Nie – odpowiedział Eugene racząc go wymownym uśmiechem. Uśmiech ten robił całkiem ciekawe wrażenie w połączeniu z rozczochranymi włosami i czarną piżamą składającą się z luźnej koszulki i bokserek. Sorcerer w ułamku sekundy stracił wszelkie chęci do stawiania oporu i z niecierpliwością patrzył na pochylającego się nad nim mężczyznę.  
Assassin splótł swoje dłonie z dłońmi Theodora, zaczęli się całować. Leżeli tak dłuższą chwilę, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na kartki z runami odklejające się od ścian i puszystego kota, który wślizgnął się do pokoju. Sorcerer podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, Eugene objął go nogami w pasie. Theodore na chwilę oderwał się od jego ust.  
– Powiedziałem twoim rodzicom, że zobaczymy się dopiero na obiedzie. – Zaczął całować jego szyję, a rękoma błądzić po jego plecach i biodrach.  
– Na kolacji też nas nie będzie. – Eugene odchylił głowę, dłonie trzymał na ramionach sorcerera. – Pamiętałeś o karze za przegrany zakład? – zapytał szczerząc zęby.  
Czy zdołam zdobyć broń jakiegoś Kralla? Estino obiecał coś załatwić, ale potem przenieśli go do jednostki w Heironie i przestał reagować na moje wiadomości. Jak dotąd zabijałem jedynie potwory na szkoleniu, ale dla Estino zrobię wyjątek.  
Theodore uniósł brodę, spojrzał na Eugena z nieukrywaną satysfakcją.  
– Zrobiłem to – oznajmił dumnie.  
– Nie wierzę. – Assassin pokręcił głową, przeniósł wzrok na spodnie swojego chłopaka.  
– Nawet nie bolało.  
Bolało jak cholera.  
Eugene odsunął się od Theodora, z uśmiechem zaczął rozpinać jego rozporek. Sorcerer oparł się dłońmi o pościel i cierpliwie czekał, aż jego chłopak przekona się na własne oczy, że mówi prawdę. Wyraz twarzy mężczyzny wynagrodził mu cierpienie, którego doznał z rąk rosłej tatuażystki i specjalistki od piercingu.  
– Na Aiona, naprawdę zrobiłeś sobie ten kolczyk – powiedział Eugene, gdy otrząsnął się już z szoku. Przeniósł wzrok na twarz sorcerera.  
Sam wymyśliłeś taką karę!!! Assassini to sadyści, tak mówią. A ja chętnie potwierdzam.  
– Przeraża mnie sama myśl o tym, że jakaś igła czy nóż miałby się znaleźć w pobliżu mojego penisa. A mało co mnie przeraża. Jeszcze tylko ta ogromna kobieta.  
Więc zapewne dlatego miałem iść właśnie do niej, cały ty.  
– Za późno na straszenie. – Theodore zaśmiał się zadowolony z siebie. – Jak widać to ja jestem dzielniejszy.  
Bolało. Jak. Cholera.  
„Tylko się nie ruszaj, przystojniaku, bo może omsknąć mi się ręka” – mówiło to skrzyżowanie kobiety i Tursina. – „Mała Daeva będzie płakać?”  
Ale jest najlepsza w swoim fachu, wszyscy ją polecali. I oczywiście najdroższa. Trauma gratis.  
– Jesteś, jesteś. – Eugene ściągnął swoją czarną koszulkę, Theodore przysunął się do chłopaka, wsunął dłonie pod jego bokserki. – Diamentowe kulki, prawda? Nie mogę…  
Sorcerer wpił się w jego usta nie dając mu dokończyć zdania, assassin ustąpił i zaczął w pośpiechu rozpinać jego koszulę.  
Theodore chciał już pozbawić swojego chłopaka reszty piżamy i położyć go pod sobą na pościeli, gdy coś innego przykuło jego uwagę. Znieruchomiał na chwilę i zmarszczył brwi.  
– Pan Perento patrzy. – Poczuł na sobie wzrok szarego kota, który siedział na biurku zawalonym szkicami run. Jedna kartka spadła na zwierzę i przykleiła się do jego futerka, ale Pan Perento zdawał się tym zbytnio nie przejmować.  
Eugene uśmiechnął się uroczo.  
– Póki nie nadepniesz niechcący na jego ogon, nikomu nic się nie stanie.  
Położył się na plecach, wyciągnął dłonie w stronę Theodora. Sorcerer nie potrzebował dodatkowej zachęty. Pan Perento zeskoczył z biurka i wymknął się z pokoju ciągnąc za sobą kartkę z narysowaną na niej czerwoną runą.

= = =

Eugene i ja poznaliśmy się grubo ponad dwa lata temu, podczas wspólnych zajęć w laboratorium. Ja pisałem magisterkę z Tursinów, on był na trzecim roku alchemii. Podczas trwających pół roku zajęć nie zamieniliśmy nawet słowa, w międzyczasie rzucił mnie mój drugi chłopak. No, może coś tam rozmawialiśmy, jakieś sprawy związane z przeprowadzanymi reakcjami. Kolejny raz trafiliśmy na siebie podczas sporej uroczystości w Verteronie, na której obecna była sama Lady Ariel i Lord Nezekan. Miał pojawić się także Lord Vaizel, ale nie cieszy się on sławą odpowiedzialnego. Podobno nad towarzystwo Daev i innych Lordów przedkłada sobie towarzystwo ludzi oraz potrafi zmieniać swój wygląd kiedy tylko ma na to ochotę. Nie jest jednak nawet w połowie tak straszny jak Lord Kaisinel, za to swoją niesubordynacją niezmiernie drażni Lorda Nezekana. Mnie nie aż tak, niechęć do wojny i tych wszystkich ceremoniałów rozumiem doskonale. Aionie, ci nasi Lordowie, długo mógłbym pisać. Cóż, wieczne życie musi się jakoś odbijać na ich psychice. Skoro wspomniałem już o czwórce z nich to wymienię jeszcze ostatniego – Lady Yustiel, patronka kleryków i najwyższa przełożona mojej matki.  
Słuchałem więc tej mdłosłodkiej przemowy dobrej i kochanej Lady Ariel, gdy stojący obok mnie białowłosy chłopak z uśmiechem wyraził swoje znudzenie i niechęć do naszej przywódczyni. Szybko zorientowałem się, że mówił do mnie i na szczęście nikt inny tego nie słyszał. Skojarzyłem go z zajęć, razem zerwaliśmy się z uroczystości i poszliśmy nad Ellun i otaczające ją bagna. Aionie, uwielbiam urzędujące tam zwierzęta. Cud natury, naprawdę. Dowiedziałem się, że mój znajomy nazywa się Eugene Fremont, jest Daevą świeżo po szkoleniu wojskowym. Wybrał profesję assassina, specjalizacja runy i trucizny, studia zakończył na licencjacie i zaczynał właśnie pracę jako zawodowy żołnierz. Mało tego, przydzielono go do oddziału oficera Windsora, tego samego, w którym służyła i nadal służy moja siostra.  
W mgnieniu oka zapadł wieczór, musiałem wracać do Sanctum, a po drodze zmyślać jak zrelacjonuję rodzicom przebieg uroczystości. Oboje byli wtedy w pracy, a bardzo chcieli wysłuchać przemowy Lady Ariel. Podróż teleportem jest oczywiście niezwykle krótka, nie zdążyłem więc zmyślić niczego przekonującego. Dumny ze swojej buntowniczej postawy powiedziałem im, że zignorowałem uroczystość i spędziłem dzień z assassinem z Verteronu, niejakim Eugenem Fremontem. Okazało się, że mój ojciec zna jego matkę, która jest viceprezydentem Verteronu oraz ojca, ważnego generała w armii Elysei. W ogóle, struktura naszej armii jest bardzo prosta i niezmieniona od czasów Tysiącletniej Wojny – żołnierze podzieleni na oddziały podlegające oficerom, ci podlegający generałom, a generałowie już tylko pięciu Lordom. Wracając do Eugena – rodzice dla odmiany byli całkiem zadowoleni z mojego nowego znajomego, nawet, a może zwłaszcza, kiedy miesiąc później przedstawiłem im go jako swojego chłopaka. Uroczy są, prawda? Dobrze zrobiłem nie mówiąc im nigdy o tym człowieku, z którym byłem przed Eugenem, tego jestem pewien. Zadowoleni są do dzisiaj, a relacje między naszymi rodzinami układają się niezwykle pomyślnie. Ojciec Eugena ułatwił nawet mojej matce awans wśród szkoleniowców. Tylko naprawdę, nie znam nikogo innego z taką obsesją na punkcie wojny jak pan Fremont, Catherine się chowa. Ale mniejsza z wojną, i tak nasłucham się o niej podczas najbliższego tygodnia. W ciągu tamtego miesiąca między uroczystością w Verteronie, a oficjalną prezentacją przed rodzicami, widywałem się z Eugenem praktycznie co drugi dzień. Aionie, jak ja kocham teleporty. Potem wybywał na coraz dłuższe misje, byliśmy więc ze sobą zawsze, gdy tylko miał wolne. Przypadł do gustu Catherine, siostra była zachwycona jego umiejętnościami. Oboje uwielbiają walczyć i zabijać, to na pewno. Nasłuchałem się także wiele o ich dowódcy, oficerze Howardzie Windsorze III, jednym człowieku w armii Elysei, na dodatek w takiej randze. Skoro za radą Nadii zakładam, że ten pamiętnik trafi kiedyś w czyjeś ręce, to jest to ewenement obowiązkowy do opisania. Ale to już naprawdę innym razem, powinienem się w końcu spakować i umyć. Zresztą i tak nie miałem okazji osobiście spotkać oficera Windsora, podczas szkolenia byłem przydzielony do kogo innego.  
A więc Verteron z samego rana, cudowny tydzień z Eugenem, jego rodzinką i moim blond szkieletorem. A potem, przysięgam, zamykam się w pokoju i piszę doktorat. Naprawdę, Aion mi świadkiem.

= = =

– Leć z nami do Eltnen.  
– Okej.  
– Tyle czasu myślałam na argumentami, a ty zgadzasz się tak po prostu? – Catherine popatrzyła uważnie na swojego brata.  
Theodore wzruszył ramionami. Miał dosyć świdrującego spojrzenia srebrnych oczu, odwrócił więc głowę w kierunku ogromnych słoni, które przyszły do wodopoju pod Verteronem. On, Eugene i Catherine siedzieli wysoko na jednej ze gór, które okalały miasto. Roztaczał się z niej piękny widok na fortecę i otaczające ją bagna oraz rzekę, a dla Daev wlecenie na te szczyty nie stanowiło najmniejszego wysiłku. Przybyli tu więc po obiedzie, podobnie jak robili to przez ostatnich kilka dni.  
– Eltnen i Heiron to jak na razie jedyne miejsca gdzie pojawią się portale, prawda? Rzucę okiem na jakieś pole gdzie coś widziano, może przyda się do mojej pracy.  
Ogromne może. Ale o czymś trzeba pisać.  
– W porządku. – Catherine była szczerze zadowolona. – I tak te twoje naukowe rzucanie okiem trwa zwykle kilka dni, więc trochę z nami połazisz. Oficer Windsor na pewno wie, gdzie pojawił się ostatni.  
– Świetnie.  
– Nasza pierwsza wspólna misja. – Eugene uśmiechnął się uroczo. Każdy jego uśmiech był uroczy, jak i on sam – wyglądający na kilka lat młodszego, niż był w rzeczywistości – niektóre jedynie bardziej mordercze. Tych Theo na szczęście nie widywał.  
– Nie idę na waszą misję.  
Chociaż perspektywa spędzenia z tobą jeszcze kilku dni jest zbyt kusząca. I widzę po Cat, że domyśla się drugorzędnego znaczenia portali. Znajdź sobie kogoś, to nie będziesz tak krzywo patrzeć na innych.  
– A co w ogóle będziecie robić tym razem?  
Słonie zaczęły odchodzić od wodopoju, miasto i bagna skrywały się w coraz dłuższym cieniu, słońce chowało się za górami. Theodore, Catherine i Eugene rozmawiali jeszcze długo, nie odmówili sobie także zorganizowania krótkiego wyścigu spod podstawy góry na sam jej szczyt, utrudnionego przez obowiązek dotknięcia po drodze paru konkretnych skał. Jak zwykle wygrał assassin, najbardziej zwinny całej trójki. Tym razem jednak Theodore skończył wyścig jedynie kilkanaście sekund po siostrze, uznał to za wystarczający sukces.  
Pan Perento był już znudzony kilkugodzinnym siedzeniem na skałach, opowieściami o rewolucjonistach i dyskusjami o irytujących rodzicach. Ptak, który przysiadł na skale obok, wydał mu się dużo bardziej interesujący. Kot przygotował się do ataku i już miał wykonać ruch, gdy jego pan podniósł go obiema rękoma i przytulił do siebie.  
– Nie skacz, jeszcze coś sobie zrobisz. – Eugene pogładził dłonią szare futerko. Niezadowolony Pan Perento wbił pazurki w jego rękaw.  
– To ten ptak powinien się martwić. – Catherine dotknęła wijącego się ogonka. Kot fuknął na nią złośliwie.  
– Ktoś tu nie lubi, jak się go ciąga za ogon. – Theodore wyciągnął rękę w stronę zwierzątka, aby przekonać na własnej skórze czy ma rację. Eugene spojrzał na niego z przestrogą.  
– Asmodianie też mają ogony, prawda? – spytał assassin, gdy jego chłopak zaniechał ataku na Pana Perento. – Może ich Lordowie skrzyżowali się z jakimiś dzikimi kotami, no i przyszły na świat te czarne pokraki…  
– Nie zdziwiłoby mnie to. Albo z Shugo, Shugo są wszędzie. – Catherine zaśmiała się. – Też mają ogony.  
A może ewolucja? Świta wam coś?  
– Jak myślisz, Theo? Mają coś wspólnego z kotami? – Eugene wypuścił Pana Perento z uścisku. – Doskonale widzą w ciemności, mają pazury i futro…  
Aionie, nie mam pojęcia! Nie wiem… Jak ja mam zamiar napisać tę pracę, no jak?! Muszę zmienić temat. Flora verterońskich bagien wydaje się fascynująca…  
– Dajcie mi zbadać ich geny, to wam powiem. – Sorcerer przewrócił się na plecy.  
Będę tak leżał aż doktorat sam się napisze.  
Ptak, który siedział na skale od dłuższej chwili, zerwał się nagle do lotu, zatrzepotał skrzydłami tuż nad Catherine. Kot, zaskoczony nagłym dźwiękiem, podskoczył zdezorientowany.  
– Pan Perento się wystraszył. – Assassin pociągnął kota za ogon, aby ten nie zeskoczył ze skały. Zwierzę odwróciło się oburzone, ale ustąpiło właścicielowi i wróciło na koc. – Mi pozwala. – Eugene uśmiechnął się do zaskoczonego sorcerera.  
– O właśnie. – Theodore sięgnął do kieszeni, wyciągnął z niej pogięty papier. – Pierwszego dnia ściągnąłem z niego kartkę z runą, zapomniałem ci oddać.  
– Spoko, przy tobie i tak nie mam się kiedy uczyć.  
Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, Catherine już nawet nie zareagowała.  
– Dużo ci zostało? – spytała po chwili.  
– Kształt i technikę już opanowałem, ale mam problem z czasem, wszystkie są takie podobne. – Euguene westchnął zrezygnowany. – I nie ma żadnej reguły.  
– Czasem? – Theodore nie pytał wcześniej o te nowe szkice, dopiero teraz poczuł się zaintrygowany.  
– Uznano mnie w końcu za godnego poznania kolejnych run – wyjaśnił assassin. – Runy wybuchające, dziesięć rodzajów o różnym opóźnieniu, od minuty do kilku miesięcy. Różnią się od siebie ledwie nachyleniem linii. Narysuję wszystkie, ale która działa po jakim czasie…  
– Bardzo przydatna umiejętność – dodała Catherine. – Lepsze niż te trujące czy paraliżujące, ale dużo trudniejsze.  
– Dokładnie, bardzo przydatna. Z całym szacunkiem dla rycerstwa, które doskonale radzi sobie ze wszelkimi potworami, Leparystów pokonujemy dzięki assassinom.  
– To prawda. – Kobieta zgodziła się uprzejmie. – Prawie każdy rewolucjonista robi się bardziej pokorny, gdy narysuje się mu na plecach coś takiego.  
Nie nazwałbym tego rysowaniem.  
– Przecież i tak umrze, jak nie za chwilę, to za te kilka miesięcy. – Theodore wzruszył ramionami. – Czemu miałby współpracować?  
– Runy da się wyłączyć kreśląc na nich odpowiednie kombinacje znaków. – Eugene poruszył dłońmi w powietrzu. – Blizny zostaną, ale nic nie wybuchnie. Im bliżej zapłonu, tym bardziej pieką. Pozwolono mi być na kilku przesłuchaniach, widziałem jak je rysują. Zawsze działa.  
– Na potwory oczywiście nie. I tak nie rozumieją o co chodzi. Eugene ma się ich nauczyć przed następnym zadaniem, ale jak wyślą nas do walki z Krallami, to prędko nie poćwiczy.  
– Może znajdą się jacyś rewolucjoniści. – Assassin uśmiechnął się odrobinę mniej uroczo. – Albo mogliby wysłać nas do Abyss, zdarzają się przecież ataki Balaurów na Teminon.  
I nie wiadomo, kiedy otworzy się kolejny portal umożliwiający powrót do Elysei, więc pobyt tam może trwać nawet kilkanaście tygodni.  
– Nie chcę, żeby wysłali was do Abyss.  
– Misja jak każda inna. – Eugene nie dzielił wrogów, uwielbiał walczyć ze wszystkimi.  
Nie dla Cat. I nie chodzi jej o Balaury.  
– Theo, prędzej czy później wyślą tam wszystkie Daevy. – Blondynka popatrzyła na brata z lekkim politowaniem. – A na razie tylko w Abyss jest jakakolwiek szansa na spotkanie Asmodian, podobno zaczynają gdzieś budowę swojej fortecy. Jeden z dowódców trafił ostatnio na Balaury wracające z jakiejś potyczki, jeden niósł w pysku czarne skrzydło. – Oczy kobiety błysnęły groźnie.  
Jednego mniej, nic cię bardziej nie cieszy.  
– I wrócił?  
– Dowódca był z oddziałem, a Balaurów była dwójka. Poza tym, przekonuje się powoli do twojego pomysłu na przeprowadzenie jakiś badań na tych zwierzętach. W końcu ruszają już laboratoria poświęcone badaniom Balaurów, nawet ich językowi, którego na razie nie rozumiemy.  
– Jeśli uda się kiedyś jakiegoś schwytać, generałowie będą zainteresowani jedynie informacjami, które posiada – wtrącił się Eugene. – Ktoś musi ich przekonać, że warto przeprowadzić badania, pokroić go trochę. Ale nam będzie ciężko, naszego oficera nigdy nie chcą słuchać.  
No tak, człowiek.  
– Będziemy się martwić, jak już wyznaczą nam kolejne zadanie. – Catherine odgarnęła włosy za ucho, podniosła z koca swój sześcian. – Komu ciasta? – Wyjęła z pojemnika ukrojony już kawałek. Theodore od razu wyciągnął rękę. – Ty i tak dobrze wyglądasz. – Kobieta odsunęła talerz i uszczypnęła brata w bok tułowia.

= = =

02\. 03. 275 r.  
17:34

Wrócę z Eltnen i zaczynam pisać. Pierwszy rozdział i tak już oddałem, ale to ledwie wstęp. Profesor czeka na kolejne strony… Niedługo je dostanie, w końcu wyprodukować rozdzialik o portalach nie może być ciężko. Jakoś się to podciągnie pod temat. A w ostateczności naprawdę opiszę roślinność tutejszych bagien, może inni badacze przegapili jakiś fascynujący gatunek mchu. Mech ten wydzielać będzie gaz trujący tylko dla Asmodian i poprowadzi nas ku zwycięstwu w Abyss i ich części Wieży.  
Za trzy dni wybieram się na szkolenie wojskowe. Ale nie moje, przez swoje już jakoś przebrnąłem i nie śpieszę się na kolejne. Siostra Caidena, innego assassina z oddziału oficera Windsora, ukończyła niedawno meczący kurs na kleryka i teraz przyszła kolej by zabrać ją w teren. Oficer Windsor wyznaczył do pomocy Eugena – Caiden jest jego przyjacielem – i moją siostrę, chyba po to żeby kleryczka czuła się pewniej przy innej kobiecie. Tak, przy Cat, powodzenia. Ma dwadzieścia dwa lata. Gene i Cat nie wiedzieli jej jeszcze ani razu, ale w ciągu najbliższego miesiąca na pewno się lepiej poznają. Zostawię ich po jakimś tygodniu i wrócę do Sanctum, chyba, że obecność Eugena wynagrodzi mi monotonię i niewygody takiej wyprawy. Muszę pisać pracę… Ciekaw jestem w sumie tego ich oficera człowieka. Jego ojciec jest zastępcą i doradcą samego generała Perento, głównodowodzącego twierdzą w Heironie. Widocznie syn stara się za wszelką cenę udowodnić, że nie jest gorszy od Daev, a znajomości ojca umożliwiły mu wstąpienie do armii. Awans na oficera pewnie także. Ale skoro zasłużył… Pamiętam jak siostra była wściekła, gdy dowiedziała się o swoim przydziale. Kilka miesięcy później nie chciała nawet myśleć o przeniesieniu. Eugene także jest całkiem zadowolony, chociaż uważa, że oficer Windsor uwielbia przesadzać, tytułować każdego „panem” i „panną” oraz męczyć go bardziej niż innych. Widocznie tak to już jest, gdy wymknie ci się przy przełożonym, że nazwałeś kota Pan Perento i uwielbiasz ciągać go za ogon. 

= = =

Theodore Hamilton przeciągnął się leniwie. Objął ramieniem Eugena, który ułożył głowę na jego klatce piersiowej i najwyraźniej nie zamierzał się na razie ruszać. Sorcerer zaczął bawić się włosami swojego chłopaka, które jak zwykle opadały na lewą stronę i zasłaniały zielone oczy assassina. Theodore miał włosy długości takiej jak Eugene, wycieniowane od kilku do kilkunastu centymetrów, i podobnie jak on nie przykładał do nich zbytniej uwagi. Za to jego blond kosmyki naturalnie zawijały się lekko do góry, przez co wiele osób uważało, że spędza godziny na układaniu ich przed lustrem.  
Poruszyły się zasłony, do pokoju wpadły promienie porannego słońca. Zza materiału dobiegło miauknięcie.  
– Niedobry sierściuch. – Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy.  
– Która godzina? – spytał Eugene wtulając się w niego.  
– Jeszcze wcześnie – odpowiedział Theodore ze szczerą nadzieją, że ma rację. – Idę się umyć. – Wygrzebał się z oliwkowej pościeli, pocałował assassina w odkryte ramię, wstał z łóżka.  
– Zaprzyjaźniłeś się już ze swoim kolczykiem? – spytał assassin uśmiechając się słodko i złośliwie.  
– Nie prędko popełnię większą głupotę. – Sorcerer pokręcił głową, spojrzał na błyszczącą ozdobę. Dwie oszlifowane diamentowe kulki bez wątpienia dodawały wartości jego rodowym klejnotom.  
Mogłem się szarpnąć na adamantium, wtedy bym się dopiero z tego śmiał.  
– Mi się podoba. – Eugene przygryzł wargę. – Zawsze możesz wyjąć. – Wtulił twarz w poduszkę, wciąż chętny do odsypiania ostatniej misji.  
– Nie, w sumie to…  
Też mi się podoba.  
– Wiedziałem. – Assassin wyszczerzył zęby.  
– Debil. – Theodore skierował się w końcu do łazienki.  
– Grubas. – Eugene nakrył się kołdrą.  
Obaj usłyszeli głośne pukanie, Pan Perento wybiegł zza zasłony.  
– Theo, Gene! – Podniesiony i zniecierpliwiony głos należał do Catherine. – Macie być na dole za dziesięć minut, albo nie ręczę za siebie! 

= = =

Twierdza w Eltnen wznosiła się kilkanaście kilometrów ponad porośniętym trawą i krzewami wzgórzem. Część budowli wkomponowała była w ogromna skałę, resztę w powietrzu utrzymywały masywne kolumny. W jednej z nich znajdowała się winda, chociaż Daevy mogły oczywiście wlecieć na główny plac o własnych skrzydłach. Theodore zapomniał już jak to miejsce jest zachwycające. Wszystko utrzymane w brązie i błękicie, otoczone licznymi odcieniami zieleni. Wokół twierdzy unosiły się połyskliwe kręgi aetheru, z otaczających ją wzgórz spływały małe wodospady, a u jej postaw kręciły się miejscowe zwierzęta. Znalazło się także miejsce na nieodłączna rzeźbę uskrzydlonej postaci.  
Catherine i Eugene zaprowadzili go do jednej z sal, po drodze minęli kilkunastu żołnierzy i ludzi oraz Shugo pracujących w budynku. Assassin otworzył drzwi, cala trójka weszła do pomieszczenia.  
– A to, panno Easton, pani nowi towarzysze. – Mężczyzna siedzący przy stole wstał, rozmawiająca z nim dziewczyna od razu zrobiła to samo. – Templar Catherine Hamilton. – Dowódca zaczął przedstawiać zebranych. Kobiety uścisnęły sobie dłonie. – Assassin Eugene Fremont. – Wymieniony uśmiechnął się uroczo, pocałował dziewczynę w rękę. – Oraz sorcerer, którego widzę po raz pierwszy. – Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy.  
– Theodore Hamilton, brat Catherine. – Sorcerer wyprostował się prędko.  
– Oficer Howard Windsor III, miło mi. – Dowódca skinął głową, potem spojrzał na swoją nową podwładną. – Proszę.  
– Kleryk Adela Shelley Easton. – Dziewczyna dygnęła. – Czeka nas wspólne szkolenie.  
– Wiemy. – Catherine skrzyżowała ramiona.  
Och, Cat.  
– Więc… – Adela opuściła wzrok.  
– Proponuję, by spędzili państwo wspólnie dzisiejszy dzień, wyruszamy jutro z samego rana. – Oficer Windsor poklepał kleryczkę po ramieniu, ta niemal podskoczyła. – Pan Hamilton zostanie ze mną porozmawiać.  
– Oficerze, zabrałam go… – zaczęła blondynka.  
– Pan Hamilton na pewno chętnie sam wyjaśni przyczynę swojej obecności.  
– Bardzo chętnie – doparł Theodore z większym zapałem, niż zamierzał.  
Eugene zaśmiał się pod nosem.  
Spadaj.  
– Okej, Shell, proszę ze mną. – Assassin otworzył drzwi przed dziewczyną.  
– Tylko brat mnie tak nazywa…  
– Znam się z Caidenem bardzo dobrze, musisz opowiedzieć mi jakieś krępujące historie z waszego dzieciństwa. – Eugene wyszczerzył zęby, objął kleryczkę ramieniem. – Ruchy, Cat, idziemy do baru.  
– Wszystko w porządku, panno Hamilton. – Oficer Windsor ponownie usiadł na krześle. – Proszę się nie bać o młodszego brata.  
Ja jestem starszy…  
Catherine skłoniła się uprzejmie, wyszła z sali razem z Eugenem i Adelą, zamknęła drzwi.  
Theodore Hamilton zajął miejsce przy stole. Wbił wzrok w dowódcę. Wiedział od dawna, że mężczyzna jest dwudziestoośmioletnim człowiekiem, ale nikt nie uprzedził go, że jest przystojniejszy niż niejeden Daeva. Oficer Windsor ubrany był w elegancką złotą zbroję – metal błyszczał, elementy z materiału były idealnie dopasowane, na ramionach zaczepione miał niewielkie naramienniki, na biodrach dodatkowe ochraniacze połączone zdobnym pasem. Nie trudno było się domyślić, że pod spodem skrywa się dobrze zbudowane i wysportowane ciało. Mężczyzna oparł się o krzesło, jedną rękę położył na stole. Jego zaczesane do tyłu blond włosy opadały mu na kark, kilka pasemek zaplecionych było w cienkie warkoczyki. Miały one odcień tak jasny i intensywny, że włosy Theodora zdawały się przy nich co najmniej lekko brązowe. Oczy dowódcy były lekko zmrużone, a twarz o dojrzałych rysach całkiem pociągająca. Spojrzenie miał dumne, pełne szacunku do rozmówcy i przeszywająco błękitne.  
– A więc co tu pana sprowadza? – Głos niski i ciepły. – Po stroju zgaduję, że nie szkolenie. – A uśmiech nieobecny, chociaż mimo to sprawiał wrażanie co najmniej tak samo uprzejmego, jak wymagającego.  
– Na szczęście mam je za sobą – odpowiedział Theodore grzecznie. Zauważył, że rozmówca czeka na dalszy ciąg jego wypowiedzi. Odetchnął. – Piszę doktorat o Asmodianach, chciałem spojrzeć na miejsce, gdzie dwa tygodnie temu pojawił się portal.  
– Ciekawy temat. – Oficer Windsor skinął głową. – Ale skąd weźmie pan do niego materiały?  
Dobre pytanie…  
– W porządku, jeszcze dzisiaj dam panu mapę z zaznaczonym miejscem – dodał dowódca tym razem nie czekając na odpowiedź. – Chyba, że nie bywał pan zbyt często w lesie, wtedy lepiej iść z kimś, kto zna drogę.  
Oficer może do mnie mówić po imieniu, nie mam zupełnie nic przeciwko.  
– Las Manduri? – Theodore kojarzył jedynie ten jeden las znajdujący się w okolicy Eltnen. – Podobno łatwo się tam zgubić.  
– Mogę iść tam z panem dzisiaj późnym wieczorem. Mam trochę wolnego po dzisiejszej odprawie oficerów i przed jutrzejszym wymarszem.  
– Dziękuję, byłbym bardzo wdzięczny. – Sorcerer nie dał rady powstrzymać uśmiechu. Nie chciał się zbytnio spoufalać, ale dowódca nie wyglądał na urażonego. – Moment… Przecież ostatni portal pojawił się na pustyni.  
– Armia ma aktualniejsze informacje, panie Hamilton. – Oficer Windsor pochylił się nad stołem, splótł palce. – Nowy portal pojawił się wczoraj koło południa, właśnie w lesie Manduri. Zniknął, nim oddział Elyosów dotarł na miejsce. Nie wiemy jak długo tam wisiał, poinformował nas o nim wieśniak, który zbierał grzyby w okolicy. Trafił na niego przypadkiem.  
– To… To naprawdę świetnie. – Theodore nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. – Na Aiona, może w powietrzu zachowały się jakieś wyjątkowe cząstki aetheru.  
– O dwudziestej pierwszej pod fortecą, zaraz przy windzie. – Dowódca wstał od stołu, podszedł do biurka, na którym leżał mały stosik papierów. – Proszę założyć wygodne buty, to spory kawałek.  
– Nie możemy tam…  
…po prostu polecieć? Theo, właśnie byłeś o krok od popełnienia gafy stulecia.  
Sorcecer wstał prędko, starał się uniknąć wzroku mężczyzny, odchrząknął niezręcznie.  
– Tak jest! – powiedział prędko i odruchowo, nim jego rozmówca zdążył zareagować na poprzednie zdanie, o ile w ogóle miał zamiar je jakoś skomentować. – No, to idę – dodał Theodore sięgając klamki. – Jeszcze raz dziękuję.

= = =

05\. 03. 275 r.  
19:47

Za godzinę lecę na nocny spacer po lesie. W sumie to nie lecę, bo mój przewodnik latać nie potrafi. Oficer Howard Windsor III – jedyny człowiek w elyoskiej armii. Nie widziałem go od czasu krótkiej rozmowy, która odbyliśmy tego ranka. Catherine twierdzi, że to norma, jej oficer zawsze ma coś do roboty. Jak już pisałem, kieruje nim zapewne chęć udowodnienia, że jest równy Daevom. Pewnie przez ojca, to zapewne taki sam pasjonat wojny jak ojciec Eugena. Na szczęście Eugene wstąpił do armii z własnej woli i jak na razie nie zawiódł oczekiwań rodziców. Czasem boję się, jak jego psychiczny ojciec zareaguje na ewentualną porażkę, czy poważną ranę… No, chociaż oficer Windsor nie wyglądał mi na nieszczęśliwego. Nie mogę doczekać się dzisiejszej wyprawy. Oglądania miejsca po portalu, oczywiście. Przecież muszę zająć się doktoratem. Obejrzę je sobie, porobię notatki, zbiorę i przebadam próbki. A potem wracam do Santctum pisać rozdział, dokładnie tak.  
Adela Shelley Easton, rok młodsza siostra Caidena Eastona, którego widziałem może z dwa razy. Zaczyna jutro miesięczne szkolenie podczas którego przekona się zapewne, że teoria nijak ma się do praktyki. Wygląda na to, że polubiła Eugena i boi się Catherine. Czyli jak każdy. A siostra nie przepada za nią po ledwie jednym dniu, co mnie nawet nie dziwi. Nowa kleryczka jest niską osóbką o bardzo kobiecych kształtach, jasno różowych włosach sięgających za ramiona i dużych brązowych oczach. Głos ma delikatny, tak samo jak dłonie, wygląda na trochę zdezorientowaną – nie było mowy, by Cat mogła ją polubić. Często gada, jak to denerwują ją takie słodkie dziewuszki marzące o własnym rycerzu i pokoju na świecie. Bądź co bądź, Adela to jej absolutne przeciwieństwo. Figurą także, może to ją tak drażni. Nie no, żartuję, Cat zdaje się nie przykładać do tego wagi. Nie, jej wyjściowa zbroja wcale nie jest miejscami trochę za duża.  
Ale mniejsza z panną Easton, lepiej zacznę szykować się do wyjścia, nie chcę się spóźnić. Eugene poradził mi, abym zabrał księgę, w lesie nie trudno spotkać groźne zwierzęta i potwory. W międzyczasie nie omieszkał wspomnieć ze sto razy, że nie po to nigdy nie wspomniał, jak oficer Windsor jest atrakcyjny, żebym teraz ja ślinił się do niego jak Dukak do odium. Pośmialiśmy się, nasłuchałem się nowych opowieści o ich dowódcy oraz dzieciństwie rodzeństwa Easton, a potem zamknęliśmy drzwi na klucz i pierwszy raz od ponad tygodnia kochaliśmy się nie czując na sobie wzroku Pana Perento. Koty mają w sobie coś niepokojącego – ich oczy błyszczą w ciemności, strasznie tego nie lubię. Jakby widziały wszystko, podczas gdy ja nie widzę nic. Eugene poszedł teraz zamówić kolację dla siebie i dziewczyn, więc wyciągnąłem swój piękny zielony notes z pandą. Zaczynam go lubić.  
W ogóle czy to nie irytujące, że do czarów niezbędny jest obiekt umożliwiający wyższy poziom kontroli aetheru, konieczny do rzucania zaklęć? Okej, siostra nosi miecz, Gene sztylety. Ale każdy czar wymaga, by wyrwać z księgi jedną kartkę. Na samym szkoleniu poszło mi pięć, a nie są one zbyt tanie. No, są jeszcze orby, czarodzieje noszą je na ręku, lewitująca kula skupia aether tak samo jak magiczne strony, a przynajmniej się nie kończy. Ale do tego trzeba już dużo więcej talentu. Kobieta z oddziału Cat i reszty używa takiej – kryształowa czaszka umieszczona w złotej bransolecie. Jest jedną z dwójki przyjaciół Eugena, tak jak Caiden, dlatego trochę o niej słyszałem. Chyba ostatnio zaszła w ciążę… Dobra, serio, muszę się zbierać.

= = =

Las Manduri zajmował ogromną przestrzeń na południe od twierdzy w Eltnen. Był piękny. Drzewa i krzewy rosły gęsto, przeróżne gatunki roślin i zwierząt występowały jeden przy drugim, wszędzie wokół, gdzie tylko nie spojrzeć. Trawa była wysoka, ziemia czasem trochę rozmiękła. Oficer Windsor nadal był w swojej zbroi, na plecach niósł okazałe ostrze na długiej rękojeści – charakterystyczną broń gladiatorów, zwaną halabardą. Theodore założył wysokie skórzane kozaki na grubej podeszwie, ciemne jeansy, fioletową koszulkę i czarny płaszcz do kolan. Noc nie była zbyt zimna, ale wiatr dawał się we znaki. Przez ramię przerzucił skórzaną torbę, w której trzymał swój sześcian i gotową do użycia księgę.  
– Oficerze, Theo, zaczekajcie! – Usłyszeli, gdy zaczynali zapuszczać się w las.  
W ich kierunku biegła Catherine, ubrana w swoją wyjściową zbroję, z tym, że krótką spódniczkę zastąpiła grubymi, obcisłymi spodniami, a na plecy założyła krótką kurtkę. Przy jej pasku wisiał miecz, tarczy nie zabrała.  
– Panno Hamilton, co się stało? – Oficer Windsor przystanął.  
– Przejdę się z wami, pomogę, jeśli trafimy na jakieś potwory. – „Uwolnijcie mnie od Adeli” – krzyczały jej oczy.  
– W porządku. – „Rozumiem” – odpowiedziały błękitne oczy dowódcy. Ale jego umysł już planował zadania, podczas których kobiety mogłyby się do siebie chociaż przyzwyczaić. Nie potrzebowali spięć w swojej grupie, mieli wystarczająco problemów z innymi oddziałami.  
Ty chuda przyzwoitko.  
Zmarszczone brwi Theodora wyraziły niezadowolenie.  
Nie żeby myślał o czymkolwiek. Miał chłopaka, który na dodatek nie omieszkał go powiadomić, że dowódca ma nawet jakąś narzeczoną, która, swoją drogą, grozi mu zerwaniem zaręczyn, jeśli nie zacznie częściej pojawiać się w domu. Czyli niedługo będzie wolny, ale nadal nie zainteresowany. Theodore miał po prostu ochotę spędzić z nim chociaż trochę czasu, zainteresowany tym, czego może dowiedzieć się od jedynego człowieka prawdziwie zaangażowanego w wojnę. A że przy okazji całkiem miłego i atrakcyjnego – tym lepiej.  
Oficer Windsor wznowił marsz, Theodore od razu ruszył za nim. Catherine dorównała kroku mężczyznom, odgarnęła włosy za ucho.  
Związuj je w kucyk, skoro tak cię drażnią.  
Szli ponad pół godziny, zaatakował ich jedynie jeden wściekły wilk, co dowódca uznał za wyjątkowo spokojny spacer – chwilę po tym, jak wyciągnął swoją broń z martwego zwierzęcia. Było już całkiem ciemno, Catherine niosła zapaloną lampkę. Portal pojawił się podobno w gęstwinie drzew niedaleko rzadko uczęszczanej błotnistej ścieżki.  
– To tutaj. – Oficer Windsor wskazał przestrzeń między roślinami.  
Theodore kucnął przy jednym z pni, dotknął kory w miejscu, gdzie zobaczył świeże nacięcie. Odetchnął głęboko. Powietrze było inne, to na pewno. Ale skąd ten krzyżyk na drzewie?  
Zapewne tamten wieśniak.  
Usłyszeli szelest, trochę za głośny jak na wywołany przez wiatr. Może jakiś potwór.  
– Frillneck. – Gladiator ściągnął broń z pleców. – To ich teren. Ja i panna Hamilton się nim zajmiemy. Proszę spokojnie zbierać próbki.  
– Tak jest. – Theodore skinął głową.  
Dowódca dał znak Catherine by poszła od prawej, sam zniknął między drzewami po drugiej stronie. Sorcerer zdjął torbę, położył ją na trawie, uważając, by nie wpadła w błoto. Wyjął z niej sześcian, zaczął wybierać potrzebne mu przyrządy.  
Trochę kory, trochę ziemi.  
Wiatr wiał już słabiej, liście nadal szeleściły, jego towarzysze szukali potwora, lampka stała pod drzewem. Theodore wiedział, że oficer i Cat mają przy sobie małe zielone neony, używane w takich sytuacjach, ale nie mógł dostrzec ich blasku. A może były one czerwone, coś takiego chyba mignęło gdzieś między drzewami.  
Powietrze do szczelnego pojemnika.  
Na pierwszy rzut oka miejsce, w którym pojawił się portal, nie wyróżniało się niczym szczególnym, ale w powietrzu czuć było trochę magii i dziwnego ciepła. Theodore zakręcił pojemnik, od razu schował go do sześcianu.  
Nie no, na pewno zielone.  
Zmarszczył brwi. Sięgnął jeszcze po pęsetę, przysunął lampkę bliżej wysokiej trawy. Podniósł z ziemi jakiś czarny przedmiot, uniósł go do światła. Długie czarne pióro, złamane.  
Przecież występujące tu vespiny mają błoniaste skrzydła.  
Schował zdobycz do sześcianu. Wstał powoli, nagle poczuł się jakoś nieswojo. Jakby ten cały frillneck minął jakimś cudem jego towarzyszy i był teraz tuż za nim. Odwrócił się w stronę ścieżki. Pusto.  
– Ca… – zaczął, gdy poczuł nagłe szarpnięcie ciągnące go w kierunku drzew.  
Jedna dłoń zasłoniła mu usta i uniemożliwiła wydanie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku, druga przystawiła do jego szyi lodowate ostrze. Uścisk napastnika był niezwykle silny, a obie dłonie szorstkie, granatowe i zakończone długimi pazurami.


	3. Chapter 3

06\. 03. 275 r.  
23:14

Po czarnym piórze, które schowałem do sześcianu, nie został nawet najmniejszy ślad. Teraz wiem już dlaczego – nie należało ono do żadnego ptaka. Zrobione było z aetheru, musiało więc rozpaść się niedługo po tym jak je znalazłem. Czemu miało taki ciemny kolor, skoro pióra, które my przywołujemy, są białe? Tyle zagadek do rozwiązania. A klucz do nich leży zaraz po mojej lewej, na niewielkim łóżku, tuż obok biurka, przy którym właśnie siedzę.  
Jesteśmy w niewielkim zajeździe, odpoczywamy po całodniowej podróży przez pustynię. Podróży niespodziewanej, ale na szczęście bezproblemowej. Co mogę dodać – przebywanie z Eugenem i oficerem Windsorem to sama przyjemność, nawet Cat mnie za bardzo nie denerwuje. Adela radzi sobie całkiem nieźle, chociaż wciąż chodzi trochę wystraszona. Ach, no tak, muszę wspomnieć jeszcze, że cała ta nasza podróż jest odrobinę nielegalna. Mniej więcej taką drobinę, jak stąd do Asmodae. Nigdy jeszcze nie łamałem prawa, jak widać ten pierwszy raz będzie od razu skokiem na głęboką wodę. 

= = =

Theodore Hamilton zachwiał się, stracił grunt pod nogami. Nie miał jednak czasu na panikę, nie był przecież sam, a alternatywą do podjęcia walki zdawało się być poderżnięcie gardła. Jego serce przyśpieszyło, adrenalina uderzyła mu do głowy. Napastnik pociągnął go w stronę drzew, ale sorcerer prędko odzyskał równowagę i z całych sił złapał rękę trzymającą ostrze, zdołał odciągnąć ja o kilka centymetrów. Jedną dłoń wsuną między broń a swoją szyję, nie miał rękawiczek, więc jego skóra prędko zrobiła się lepka od krwi. Przeciwnik wbił pazury w jego policzek i spróbował przechylić jego głowę w bok, jednocześnie wciąż napierał na niego ręką, w której trzymał broń, a mimo początkowego sukcesu, Theodore przegrywał ten pojedynek. Sorcerer zaryzykował. Prędko zabrał obie dłonie od swojej szyi i złapał napastnika za drugą rękę, zdecydowanym ruchem odciągając ją od swojej twarzy. Twarde pazury wyryły trzy czerwone linie na jego twarzy, a ostrze rozcięło kawałek jego szyi, ale mężczyzna zdołał wyrwać się z uścisku i odbiec w bok. Odwrócił się prędko, zacisnął pięści i spojrzał na swojego wroga.  
Nie…  
W lesie panowała ciemność, przewrócona lampka rzucała na okolicę słabe światło, ale mężczyźnie wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by wiedzieć z czym ma do czynienia. Nie przyjrzał się uważnie – nie było to możliwe w tym mroku, ale i nie było takiej potrzeby. Usta sorcerera były otwarte i nie skrępowane, jednak głos ugrzązł mu w gardle.  
Oczy. Tylko je widział. Żarzące się jak ogień, ale dużo od niego czerwieńsze. Zmrużone, zdeterminowane. Przenikały ciemność, nie mogły nie przerażać.  
– Cat! – Wrzasnął po chwili, która wydawała mu się tak długa, a trwała zaledwie ułamki sekund. Przeciwnik rzucił się na niego, Theodore nie zdążył nawet uskoczyć, wróg był zwinny i szybki jak kot. Sorcerer padł na ziemię, przygnieciony przez tę straszną czerwonooką postać, jego plecy i tył głowy zapulsowały bólem, ale ręce prędko uniosły się ku zbliżającym się ostrzom. Mężczyzna nie miał wątpliwości, że napastnik nie będzie już próbował wziąć go za zakładnika i zakryć mu ust, a raczej uciszy go raz i zdecydowanie, nim przybędzie jakaś pomoc.  
– Theo?! – Głos Catherine rozległ się zbawiennie blisko, siostra już biegła w jego stronę. Theodore czuł już sztylet przy swojej skórze, a wszystkim co widział była czerwień, gdy przeciwnik rozmył się nagle w powietrzu.  
– Kolejny Frillneck? – Oficer Windsor podbiegł z drugiej strony, z jego halabardy skapywała krew zabitego potwora. Stanął na drodze, uniósł broń i zacisnął dłonie na jej rękojeści.  
Theodore Hamilton usiadł, dotknął swojej szyi. Wszystko go piekło – poraniona twarz, rozcięta ręka i ta płytka rana. Przyłożył palce i skrzywił się z bólu.  
Mogłem…  
Zaczął drżeć.  
– Co ci się… – Catherine klęknęła przy bracie, z przerażaniem spojrzała na jego poszarpany policzek i czerwoną rękę. Rozejrzała się uważnie, oparła dłoń na jego ramieniu. Miecz trzymała pewnie, zmarszczyła brwi.  
Theodore zerwał się nagle, zaskoczona kobieta odsunęła dłoń. Sorcerer podbiegł do swojej torby, teraz całej w błocie, i wyciągnął z niej magiczną księgę. Wyrwał jedną kartkę. Zgniótł ją w dłoniach, zamknął oczy. Papier zamienił się w kulę świecącą niebieskim blaskiem, a światło to znalazło się po chwili nad głową mężczyzny i rozprysło jak wybuchająca gwiazda. Fala aetheru rozeszła się wokół, okalając każdy obiekt, który spotkała na swojej drodze. Łącznie z niewidzialnym zabójcą przyczajonym tuz za plecami nieświadomego niczego oficera Windsora.  
– Assassin! – Catherine zerwała się z ziemi, oficer odwrócił się prędko i wyprowadził cios halabardą, ale przeciwnik bez problemu zdążył schylić się przed ostrzem. Ponownie stał się niewidzialny. Theodore drżącymi dłońmi wyrwał kolejna kartkę. Jeszcze jedna fala.  
– Mam go! – Kobieta zamachnęła mieczem, z jego ostrza wystrzeliła cienka wiązka aetheru, która w mgnieniu oka zawinęła się wokół kostki cofającego się wroga i silnym szarpnięciem przewróciła go na ziemię. Assassin próbował wstać, wbił jeden sztylet w ziemię, ale Catherine odrzuciła miecz do tyłu, skracając tym samym wiązkę i ciągnąc ofiarę ku sobie. Jej przeciwnik rozwinął skrzydła, podparł się na zaciśniętych dłoniach. Jego pióra były czarne jak smoła i postrzępione dużo bardziej niż pióra Elyosów. Theodore wpatrywał się w nie zahipnotyzowany, wciąż nie wierząc w to, czego właśnie był świadkiem. Assassin chciał zerwać się do lotu i zaatakować z powietrza, gdy oficer Windsor, którego przeoczył skupiony na kobiecie, dobiegł do niego i zdecydowanym ruchem uderzył go halabardą w plecy. Ostrza broni rozcięły skórzaną kamizelkę i zraniły skórę, siła ciosu przewróciła ofiarę i zdała się pogruchotać kilka żeber. Assassin krzyknął, jego ciemne skrzydła rozprysły się w powietrzu.  
– Hamilton! – Oficer Windsor nadepnął jedną nogą na rannego przeciwnika, zmuszając go do leżenia twarzą w płytkim błocie, spojrzał na sorcerera. Ten chwycił księgę pod pachę i co sił w nogach podbiegł do dowódcy. Catherine także znalazła się tuż przy nim. Theodore klęknął na ziemi, niedaleko głowy wyrywającego się zabójcy, chwycił kilka kartek, ścisnął je w rękach przemieniając je w połyskliwy aether i prędko przyłożył dłonie do skroni schwytanego assassina. Ten od razu stracił przytomność.  
Oficer Windsor cofnął nogę, zarzucił broń na plecy. Jego buty były brudne od ziemi i krwi przeciwnika, a wiele z ułożonych wcześniej długich kosmyków opadało mu na czoło. Mężczyzna milczał przez chwilę.  
– Niemożliwe – powiedział w końcu patrząc na leżącego przed nim assassina. Wyraz twarzy Theodora sugerował, że ma on podobne zdanie, jedynie nie był w stanie ubrać go nawet w tak proste słowo. Catherine cała drżała, wbijała wzrok w powalonego wroga, zdawała się wcale nie mrugać powiekami.  
– I co teraz…? – spytał Theodore próbując się podnieść i zapanować nad rozdygotanymi nogami. Starał się nie patrzeć na przeciwnika. Bał się, że ten nagle otworzy oczy i rzuci się na niego z pazurami, tym razem nie poprzestając na zadrapaniach.  
– Panno Hamilton, proszę pobiec po resztę i zabrać wszystkie nasze rzeczy.  
– Oficerze… – Catherine ocknęła się z szoku. Jeśli chciała coś odpowiedzieć czy sprzeciwić się temu pomysłowi, uznała widocznie, że lepiej zachować to dla siebie. – Tak jest!  
To się nie dzieje naprawdę. Przed nami nie leży Asmodianin. Nie, po prostu nie.  
Oficer Windsor zwrócił się do Theodora, Catherine zniknęła już za drzewami.

= = =

– Caiden twierdzi, że powinnam była zostać assassinem. W sumie to mówi, że każdy powinien zostać assassinem. – Adela Shelley Easton leżała z dłońmi splecionymi pod głową. – Jest trochę okrutny… – Przewróciła się na bok, popatrzyła na białowłosego chłopaka, który siedział przy stole.  
– Miłe Daevy nie zostają zabójcami. – Eugene Fremont uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
– Ty jesteś miły.  
– Dziękuję. Ale zmienisz zdanie po prawdziwej misji. Taka praca. – Assassin wziął kolejną czystą kartkę, kilka innych zapisał już runami. – Więc zostałaś klerykiem, żeby ratować świat?  
– Żeby uratować naszą połowę. – Kleryczka przesunęła palcem po niebieskim prześcieradle. – I oddać za nią życie, jeśli będzie trzeba. Tego chce Aion, po to nas stworzył. – Jej ton spoważniał, zaczęła brzmieć doroślej. – Mamy chronić ludzi i pokonać Balaurów oraz Asmodian.  
– Tak myślisz? – Eugene nakreślił kilka czerwonych linii.  
– Tak.  
– W porządku.  
– Nie będziesz się śmiał tak jak Caiden i inni? – Adela uniosła brwi. – Niestety nie każda Daeva wierzy w swoją misję…  
Eugene wzruszył tylko ramionami.  
– Dobrze jest w coś wierzyć.  
Drzwi otworzyły się nagle, Catherine, która wpadła do pokoju, przytrzymała je nim te z impetem uderzyły w ścianę. Kobieta oddychała ciężko, jej włosy i skóra były mokre od potu.  
– Gene! – krzyknęła szeptem. – Pakujcie się, szybko i cicho.  
– Mieliśmy ruszyć rano, nie w środku nocy. – Assassin zapisał kolejną stronę. Catherine rzuciła mu zniecierpliwione spojrzenie.  
– Znaleźliście miejsce po portalu? – Kleryczka wstała z łóżka.  
– Nie tylko. – Kobieta zacisnęła zęby. – Szybciej! Adela!  
– Już, już. – Dziewczyna posłusznie wyciągnęła swój sześcian i w pośpiechu zaczęła chować do niego swoje rzeczy. Eugene nie pytał o nic więcej, prędko poszedł jej śladem. Zaczął prosić Aiona, by Theodore był cały.  
Catherine spakowała w tym czasie pozostałe sześciany i schowała je do małego bordowego plecaka, który zarzuciła na plecy. Jej towarzysze byli już gotowi. Cała trójka po cichu opuściła bazę, powoli i z podniesionymi głowami przeszli obok dwójki strażników pilnujących głównego wyjścia i przeszli długą ścieżką, wokół której spacerowało kilka zwierząt.  
– Lecimy – poleciła Catherine, gdy znaleźli się już w pewnej odległości od głównej twierdzy w Eltnen.  
Użycie skrzydeł nieznacznie tylko skróciło podróż – las był gęsty a okolica ciemna, większość czasu i tak musieli iść. Na lecenie nad drzewami nie mogli sobie pozwolić, mogłoby to zainteresować jakiś patrol. A nawet jeśli nie, w przeciwieństwie do pełnej aetheru Abyss, w Elysei Daevy musiały składać skrzydła i odpoczywać nawet co jakieś dwie minuty, inaczej te i tak same znikały.  
Trafili w końcu na błotnistą dróżkę, zaczęli biec. Eugene i Adela wciąż nie spytali Catherine o powód tej pospiesznej nocnej wyprawy, ale gdy zobaczyli w końcu malujące się niedaleko sylwetki, zapomnieli, że mieli jakiekolwiek pytania.  
– Theo, jesteś ranny?! – Assassin padł na ziemię przy siedzącym mężczyźnie, ostrożnie dotknął jego zakrwawionej twarzy. – Shell!  
– To nic takiego… – Sorcerer spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, dotknął jego dłoni.  
Adela kucnęła posłusznie, złożyła ręce.  
– Trochę zapiecze. – Przyłożyła dłonie do ran Theodora, zamknęła oczy.  
Catherine stanęła obok oficera Windsora, podała mu jego sześcian. Kleryczka zaleczyła zadrapania na twarzy sorcerera i skaleczenie na jego szyi, ale rozciętą rękę potrzebowała więcej czasu.  
Eugene, upewniwszy się, że dziewczyna wie co robi, a życie Theodora nie znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie, wstał powoli i podszedł do reszty towarzyszy. Wbił wzrok w coś, co umknęło mu na początku, a zdawało się wysoce zajmować oficera i Catherine. Stał tak przez chwilę nieruchomo i w ciszy, potem spojrzał na dowódcę.  
– Asmodianin. – Oficer Windsor przyklęknął obok schwytanego przeciwnika, wyciągnął z sześcianu kajdanki, których kilka sztuk zostało mu po misji pod wioską Agarion.  
Ktoś powiedział to na głos. Asmodianin.  
Theodore patrzył jak mężczyzna skuwa ręce wroga, patrzył na twarde pazury ubrudzone jego własną krwią. Eugene także je zauważył, zacisnął zęby.  
– Żywy…? – Adela zadrżała. Catherine skinęła głową. – Skąd się tu… Musimy zgłosić to generałowi. – Theodore mógł poczuć, jak dziewczyna trzęsie się ze strachu. – Aionie…  
– Zgłosimy. – Dowódca wstał, zdawał się oceniać wagę i rany schwytanego Asmodianina. – Za miesiąc, po twoim szkoleniu – dodał zdecydowanym tonem. Sorcerer uśmiechnął się z ulgą.  
– Oficer Windsor zgodził się pójść mi na rękę – wyjaśnił. Rozmawiał z mężczyzną, gdy zostali sami, ale do ostatniej chwili nie był pewien jego decyzji. Najwyraźniej dowódca postanowił się zgodzić.  
Nie wierzę, że z bezinteresownej uprzejmości. Przecież zatajenie czegoś takiego…  
– Czyli co dokładnie? – Eugene skrzyżował ramiona. – Ruszasz z nami na szkolenie, żeby popracować nad tym Asmuchem i swoją pracą, a potem oddajemy go wojsku twierdząc, że dopiero co wpadł w nasze ręce? – spytał najwidoczniej nie oczekując odpowiedzi, gdyż sam udzielił jej po krótkiej chwili zamyślenia. – Podczas szkolenia i tak nikt nie będzie się nami interesował… Jeśli odbędziemy je w Heironie, gdzie jest trochę mniej patroli… – Oparł dłonie na biodrach, raz jeszcze spojrzał na nieprzytomnego Asmodianina. – To może się udać. Napiszesz swój doktorat.  
– Pan Fremont jak zwykle nie potrzebuje wyjaśnień. – Oficer Windsor gestem przywołał do siebie Adelę, gdy ta skończyła leczyć rozciętą dłoń Theodora. – Tak zrobimy.  
– Cat? – Sorcerer spojrzał na siostrę. Eugene grzebał już w swoim sześcianie, chcąc znaleźć jakiś ręcznik, którym mógłby zetrzeć z Theodora całą tę krew.  
– Zgadzam się ze względu na ciebie. – Kobieta zmrużyła srebrne oczy. – Ale miesiąc w towarzystwie tego… czegoś…  
Ujdzie i taka zgoda.  
– Przepraszam. – Adela stanęła przy dowódcy, odezwała się niepewnie. – Do Heironu najlepiej dostać się teleportem, prawda? Niby jak… – Wskazała ręką na schwytanego assassina.  
– Zostawcie to mnie, znam kogo trzeba. – Eugene uśmiechnął się. – Powinniśmy dojść tam przed świtem.  
Nielegalny teleporter, pięknie. Nie zgłoszenie schwytanego Asmodiania, jeszcze lepiej. Myślę, że za takie oddanie sprawie powinni mnie od razu habilitować.  
– Dziękuję. – Theodore spojrzał na towarzyszy, ale ci nie wyglądali na specjalnie zainteresowanych jego uprzejmością. Eugene patrzył na niego zmartwiony i właśnie wycierał jego dłoń ręcznikiem, Catherine była wyraźnie niezadowolona, Adela za strachem wpatrywała się w nieprzytomnego zabójcę, a wyraz twarzy oficera Windsora nie wskazywał zupełnie na nic.  
– Nie obudzi się nagle? – spytała kleryczka cicho.  
– Pan Hamilton wyrwał z księgi aż trzy strony i władował w nie dużo więcej aetheru, niż trzeba – odpowiedział dowódca. – Będzie dobrze, jeśli się w ogóle obudzi.  
– Nie przywykło się do walki, co nie, Theo? – spytała Catherine z przekąsem.  
Ta znowu swoje.  
– Panno Easton, – zaczął oficer Windsor – proszę obejrzeć naszego jeńca i opisać mi jego stan oraz ocenić czy zdolny jest do drogi.  
Eugene spojrzał na zadrapany policzek sorcerera, ostrożnie przyłożył do niego brzeg czerwonego już ręcznika.  
Gene, serio, przeżyję. Nie przejmuj się bardziej ode mnie.  
Adela, początkowo zaskoczona rozkazem, po chwili klęknęła przy Asmodianinie i przyłożyła dłoń do jego zakrwawionych pleców. Zamknęła oczy.  
– Jedno złamane żebro, trzy pęknięte. Płuca całe, ale oddychanie powinno sprawiać duży ból. No, o ile mają taki sam układ nerwowy jak my… Dwie długie rany cięte na plecach, – dziewczyna kątem oka spojrzała na halabardę o czterech ostrzach, która spoczywała na plecach dowódcy – obie głębokości około dwóch centymetrów. Dokuczliwe, ale nie zagrażające życiu. Powinien być nawet w stanie iść, gdyby był przytomny oczywiście…  
– Dziękuję. Nie mamy na co czekać. Panie Hamilton, proszę zabrać torbę, lampkę i jego sztylety, pan Fremont prowadzi, panna Hamilton idzie ostatnia. – Oficer Windsor podszedł do Asmodianina, pochylił się przy nim, chwycił go rękoma i sprawnym ruchem, na chwilę tylko uginając kolana, przerzucił go przez ramię. – A panna Easton obok mnie.  
Theodore wstał korzystając z pomocy Eugena, podniósł swoje brudne rzeczy, z niechęcią sięgnął po bronie należące do schwytanego wroga. Assassin wyszedł na przód, reszta ruszyła za nim. Nikt się nie odezwał.  
Noc minęła więc w ciszy, przerywanej jedynie szelestem liści i odgłosami zwierząt polujących nocą. Czasem Adela rzuciła niespokojne spojrzenie w stronę Asmodianina, którego oficer Windsor niósł na plecach. Theodore rozumiał ją doskonale. Ciągle miał wrażenie, że nieprzytomny zabójca otworzy nagle swoje czerwone oczy, uwolni pazury z kajdanek i rozszarpie gardło dowódcy.  
Świt nastał irytująco późno, chociaż od opuszczenia lasu Manduri przez niepełny oddział oficera Windsora minęły ledwie cztery godziny. Słońce pokazywało się nad horyzontem, ale przyroda zdawała się nie budzić jeszcze do życia. Ani tym bardziej mieszkańcy niewielkiej wioski, którzy – sądząc po stanie placu wokół karczmy – świętowali wczoraj co najmniej imieniny jakiegoś ważnego generała.  
– Poczekajcie tutaj. – Eugene zatrzymał się między drzewami rosnącymi niedaleko drewnianego płotu. – Przyprowadzę go.  
Theodore patrzył jak assassin przeskakuje ogrodzenie i idzie w kierunku niewielkiej chaty. Potem przeniósł wzrok na Asmodianina. O ile w nocy wydawał się on taką sama ciemną sylwetką jak wszyscy, teraz już nie mógłby wziąć go za Elyosa czy jakiegokolwiek znanego potwora.  
– Oficerze, – zaczął sorcerer – powinniśmy go czymś zakryć, nie wiem, owinąć materiałem. Lepiej, żeby ten cały teleporter o niczym nie wiedział, niech myśli, że niesiemy jakieś zwłoki.  
Aionie, oby to nie były zwłoki. Ja naprawdę chciałem go tylko uśpić. Z martwego będzie dużo mniejszy pożytek.  
– Słusznie. – Dowódca ułożył Asmodianina na trawie.  
– Mam sznur i kilka czarnych flag, które znaleźliśmy u Leparystów – zaoferowała się Catherine. Oficer Windsor skinął głową.  
– Trzymasz się jakoś? – Theodore spojrzał na Adelę, podczas gdy jego siostra i dowódca owijali zabójcę materiałem i wiązali ciasne węzły.  
Tylko nie zapomnijcie, że on najprawdopodobniej też musi oddychać.  
– Tak… – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pogodnie. – Już jestem spokojniejsza.  
– Prawda? – Sorcerer przeniósł wzrok na czarny pakunek. – Teraz nie wydaje się taki groźny.  
Usłyszeli kroki i głosy. W ich stronę szedł już Eugene, a u jego boku kroczył powoli jakiś starszy mężczyzna. Mrużył on oczy, mamrotał coś pod nosem i ciągle przykładał dłoń do czoła.  
Nielegalny teleporter na kacu. Aionie, mniej nas w opiece.  
– Ale go zapakowaliście. – Assassin spojrzał na ciało zawinięte w odwrócone flagi Leparystów i ciasno związane sznurem. – Przedstawiam wam najlepszego teleportera w Elysei – powiedział z uśmiechem jasno sugerującym, że najlepsi teleporterzy nie często działają na czarnym rynku i słusznie będzie nie oczekiwać zbyt wielkiego profesjonalizmu.  
– A kto to taki? Jakiś zły człowiek? – Najlepszy teleporter w Elysei z zainteresowaniem spojrzał na zakryte ciało. Catherine przewróciła oczami.  
– Tak – odparł oficer Windsor z pełną powagą. – Zadawał zbyt wiele pytań.  
– Ależ ja o nic nie pytam! – Mężczyzna zaprzeczył ruchem dłoni. – Nawiązywałem jedynie kor… konwersację z szanownym Daevą – dodał jak najuprzejmiej.  
– Do rzeczy. – Eugene odchrząknął. – Możesz teleportować nas do Heiron, prawda? Zależy nam na czasie, do twierdzy z innym teleporterem jest za daleko.  
– Gene, wiesz, że dla ciebie wszystko. – Teleporter wyszczerzył zęby. – Chcecie na pustynię, tak?  
– Dokładnie. – Catherine skinęła głową. Oficer Windsor podniósł Asmodianina.  
– Na pustynię, właśnie tak. – Mężczyzna poruszył rękoma, narysował w powietrzu ogromny okrąg, który zaraz wypełnił się błękitnym blaskiem. – W każdej chwili jestem w stanie wysłać kogoś na pustynię. – Ukłonem zaprosił klientów do skorzystania z magicznego przejścia. – Na koszt firmy, szanowne Daevy.  
Oficer Windsor ruszył przodem, Catherine i Eugene przeszli przez portal zaraz po nim.  
– Dziękuję. – Adela uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie, sprawiając, że teleporter od razu zaczął myśleć, że ma u niej jakiejś szanse. Niestety Theodore pociągnął dziewczynę za rękę i nie dał mężczyźnie czasu na rozpoczęcie zalotów.  
– Podziękujesz, jak znajdziesz się w Heiron w jednym kawałku.

= = =

Otaczał ich głęboki piasek i wysokie góry malujące się na horyzoncie. Słońce zaczynało wznosić się coraz wyżej, dzień zapowiadał się na wyjątkowo upalny. Wokół nie widać było żadnych zabudowań czy roślinności, jedynie liczne piaskowe skały i przysychającą trawę. Krajobraz falował lekko od gorąca, powietrze było suche – zwyczajna pogoda w gorętszych rejonach Elysei.  
– No prawie… – Eugene uśmiechnął się do reszty grupy. – Całkiem blisko.  
– No tak, też pustynia. – Catherine skinęła głową. Wciąż miała taką samą niezadowoloną minę.  
– To Theobomos, prawda? – spytała Adela. – Przynajmniej nie ma tu żadnych patroli…  
Wyspa nie połączona z resztą ziem Elysei. Świetna robota, teleporterze…  
– Stało się. – Oficer Windsor wyszedł przed drużynę, położył zawiniętego w materiał Asmodianina na kamiennej ścieżce, w większość nakrytej cienką warstwą piasku. – Ważne, że teleportacja przebiegła bez zakłóceń. Napiszę w raporcie, że panna Easton radziła sobie tak doskonale, że postanowiłem podnieść poprzeczkę i wybrać się do Theobomos. – Odwrócił się do swoich podwładnych. – Zrozumiano?  
– Tak jest – zgodzili się Eugene i Catherine. Theodore przytaknął.  
– „To tu są jeszcze silniejsze potwory…?” – zdawało się mówić przerażone spojrzenie Adeli.  
– Okej. – Sorcerer odchrząknął. – Ale wrócić i tak trzeba będzie teleportem. – Spojrzał na schwytanego assassina. – I co z nim?  
– Nie znam tu nikogo. – Eugene uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.  
– Teleport nie będzie problemem, po szkoleniu i tak mamy oddać go wojsku. – Catherine prychnęła. – Tak zrobimy. Powiemy, że znaleźliśmy go w Theobomos.  
– W porządku – doparł Theodore. – Oficerze?  
– Ustalone. Nie potrafię ocenić dokładnie naszej lokalizacji, nie mamy mapy. Proponuję udać się drogą na południe. Najwyższe góry rozpościerają się na środku wyspy, gdzieś wśród nich znajduje się obóz wykopaliskowy, tam mają teleportera. Miejmy nadzieję, że zdążymy w miesiąc. Nie stawienie się w Eltnen na czas nie będzie mile widziane.  
– Na pewno spotkamy jakiś ludzi. – Eugene wszedł na ścieżkę, rozprostował ręce. – Dowiemy się gdzie dokładnie jesteśmy i wybierzemy najkrótszą drogę.  
– Ruszamy – oznajmił oficer Windsor. – Panno Easton, proszę o cierpliwość. Na pewno trafimy na jakieś potwory – dodał `uprzejmie i z powagą.  
– Tak jest… – Kleryczka opuściła głowę. Catherine przewróciła oczami.  
Theodore podszedł do leżącego Asmodianina, kucnął ostrożnie, dotknął dłonią lekko nagrzanego czarnego materiału.  
– Możemy to zdjąć? Żeby się nie udusił czy coś…  
– Oczywiście. – Oficer Windsor skinął głową, stanął obok sorcerera. – Proszę mi pomóc.  
– Ale możecie go związać tymi sznurami? – spytała Adela, gdy mężczyźni zdejmowali materiał z jeńca. – Nie tylko ręce…  
– Jasne. – Theodore uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. – Tylko ostrożnie, żeby go bardziej nie zranić.  
Nie powinniśmy go uleczyć? Trzeba by poprosić Adelę. Nie wygląda na chętną… Zresztą na pewno nie sklei mu złamanego żebra, a te rany na plecach już się trochę zasklepiły. Może później.  
Oficer Windsor skończył wiązać nogi zabójcy i odszedł na bok aby schować flagi do sześcianu. Sorcerer urwał jeszcze kawałek czarnego materiału i zawiązał go na ustach Asmodianina. Tak na wszelki wypadek, żeby nikogo nie ugryzł. Wstał, popatrzył z uśmiechem na skrępowanego i nieprzytomnego mężczyznę.  
Och, Aionie, nie mogę się doczekać.  
– Znam ten wzrok. – Eugene szturchnął swojego chłopaka w ramię. – Zafascynowany naukowiec dorwał właśnie nowe stworzenie do badań. Cieszę się, ze mieliśmy takie szczęście. – Także spojrzał na Asmodianina. – Ale oberwie za to, że cię zaatakował – dodał już bez uśmiechu.  
Nie przypominaj mi. Nadal mam dreszcze jak pomyślę o tej walce w lesie.  
– Ode mnie także. – Catherine zmrużyła oczy.  
Theodore westchnął, dotknął dłonią swojego prawego policzka. Pod palcami mógł poczuć ślady po trzech głębokich zadrapaniach.  
– Zaleczyłam je na tyle, na ile potrafię, ale za kilka dni już na pewno nic nie będzie widać. – Adela spojrzała na niego przepraszająco.  
– W porządku, i tak jestem wdzięczny.  
Może zapytam ją potem o rany Asmodianina. Jak już będzie mniej przerażona. No i jak ja będę mniej przerażony….  
On jest jeden, ranny i związany, nas piątka. Weź się w garść.  
Oficer Windsor ponownie podniósł skrępowanego assassina, jego drużyna pozdejmowała z siebie część ubrań, schowała bronie. Szli na południe, szukali jakiegoś zacienionego miejsca, w którym mogli by odpocząć po całonocnej wędrówce. Słońce zaczynało zbliżać się do zenitu.

= = =

06\. 03. 275 r.  
13:07

W najśmielszych marzeniach nie spodziewałem się, że chcąc obejrzeć miejsce po portalu, trafię na Asmodianina – prawdziwego mieszkańca Asmodae, górnej części Atreii, krainy ciemnej i zimnej, siedziby naszych wrogów. Opiszę go dokładniej, gdy znajdziemy już jakiś nocleg. Wykonam szkice, pobiorę próbki nim zabierze go armia. Och, Aionie, wszystko wydaje się nagle takie łatwe. Dam radę napisać pracę, dane będzie mi poznać chociaż jedno z tych stworzeń. Nie jestem pewien czy określenie „zwierzęta”, którego niektórzy używają tak chętnie, znajduje tu zastosowanie… Ludzie? Daevy? To zdaje się bardziej poprawne, ale jakieś takie… Okej, nie mam teraz na to czasu.  
Robię te notatki podczas jedzenia skromnego posiłku, takiego porządnie spóźnionego śniadania. Niestety prowiant mieliśmy spakować rano przed ruszeniem na szkolenie Adeli, a jako, że po nocnej wyprawie do lasu Manduri nikt z nas nie wrócił już do bazy w Eltnen… Naprawdę, dobrze byłoby znaleźć jakikolwiek zajazd, inaczej będziemy musieli przyrządzić sobie mięso miejscowych zwierząt i potworów, a one nie wyglądają na zbyt smaczne. Wyglądają za to trochę groźnie, co nasza mała kleryczka musiała już zauważyć, sądząc po jej minie.  
Asmodianin nadal grzecznie śpi, jego rany już nie krwawią, chociaż zdaje się oddychać strasznie ciężko. Może nawet bardziej przez tę upalną pogodę, niż popękane żebra. Jego skóra błyszczy się od potu. Mam nadzieję, ze nie umrze… Pojęcia nie mam jak się z nim obchodzić. Powinienem może dać mu coś do picia gdy odzyska przytomność? Jeszcze by się na mnie rzucił… No, udowodniłem przynajmniej, że usypiam mistrzowsko – szybko i porządnie. I na długo. Catherine powinna być dumna. 

= = =

– Naprawdę piszesz ten pamiętnik? – Catherine zajrzała bratu przez ramię. Theodore zamknął zielony notes, spojrzał na siostrę wyniośle.  
– Dziennik naszej podróży. – Uśmiechnął się. – Nie omieszkam opisać w nim twoich dokonań, więc lepiej żebyś się wykazała. – Schował pamiętnik do sześcianu, wrócił do jedzenia.  
– Jeśli nasza kleryczka walczy tak dobrze, jak jest odważna, to nie powinno brakować okazji. – Kobieta kątem oka spojrzała na różowowłosą dziewczynę.  
– Oj, Cat. – Eugene skończył przeżuwać wczorajszą kanapkę. – Shell dopiero się uczy, jeszcze ma czas się wyrobić. Zobaczysz, wyrośnie z niej porządna uzdrowicielka, ma ku temu predyspozycje – powiedział z uśmiechem.  
– Dziękuję… – odpowiedziała uprzejmie Adela, która siedziała wystarczająco blisko, aby słyszeć całą tę wymianę zdań. Catherine odgarnęła włosy za ucho, uniosła brodę.  
Cała piątka siedziała pod skałami, rzucającymi zbawienny cień na niewielki obszar porośnięty pożółkłą trawą i kilkoma krzewami. Wiał lekki wietrzyk, wokół spacerowały żyjące na pustyni zwierzęta. Theodore Hamilton siedział oparty o ciepłą skałę, obok leżał Eugene. Assassin miał uniesioną rękę, kreślił linie w powietrzu.  
– Przepytasz mnie potem? – spytał odwracając się do sorcerera. Ten skinął głową.  
Catherine i Adela kończyły już jeść, obie nie były zbyt rozmowne. Kleryczka wyciągnęła z sześcianu niewielką metalową maczugę o tępo zakończonych ostrzach. Nie wyglądała na spragnioną walki, ale widocznie bliskość broni pozwalała jej czuć się spokojniej.  
Asmodianina ułożyli w pobliżu, jeszcze w zasięgu cienia – aby mieć go na oku – ale wystarczająco daleko, by jego obecność nie psuła im posiłku i odpoczynku.  
Oficer Windsor sięgnął do swojego bagażu, wyjął z niego brązowe materiałowe spodnie i pomarańczową koszulkę. Kilka godzin drogi przez pustynię przypomniało mu dotkliwie, że zbroja nie jest najlepszym wyborem na podróż przez tak gorące tereny. Cała reszta grupy już na początku postoju przebrała się w lżejsze ubrania. Gladiator związał jasne włosy w krótki niski kucyk, wstał z trawy. Niestety zdjęcie jego złotego stroju nie było tak proste, jak pozbycie się płaszcza, kamizelki, czy lekkiej kobiecej zbroi.  
– Panno Easton, podczas drogi zauważyłem kilka potworów, na które może pani zapolować – oznajmił pewnym tonem. – Zgadza się?  
– Tak, też je widziałam. – Adela zgodziła się niechętnie.  
Miałaś nadzieję, że oficer je przeoczył?  
– Pan Fremont pójdzie z panią. – Oficer skinął głową na Eugena, ten zgodził się z uśmiechem. – Proszę jednak nie interweniować dopóki nie będzie takiej potrzeby.  
– Oczywiście.  
– Panna Hamilton zostanie pilnować Asmodianina.  
Catherine nic nie odpowiedziała, chociaż nie przyszło by jej nawet do głowy by zakwestionować rozkaz dowódcy.  
Oho, a ja? Aionie, to nawet nie jest mój przełożony. Ale oczywiście jestem do usług.  
– Pana, panie Hamilton, muszę prosić o pomoc w zdjęciu zbroi – przyznał oficer. – Droga nie jest aż taka groźna, a upal dotkliwy.  
Lady Siel, jesteś dziś łaskawa.  
– Z wielką chęcią… Znaczy się, tak jest! – Theodore wstał z trawy. – Nigdy tego nie robiłem…  
– Szybko się nauczysz. – Eugene także się podniósł, poklepał sorcerera po ramieniu. – Dobra, Shell, chciałbym spędzić tę noc pod dachem w jakimś przytulnym zajeździe, więc się nie ociągamy. – Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny.  
– Już idę. – Ta podniosła broń, wyjęła z sześcianu lekką kolczugę.  
Oficer słusznie zrobił biorąc Eugena. Może to on jest po to, by Adela czuła się swobodniej? Bo Cat ma jej zapewnie uświadomić, że nie wszyscy w armii są mili i pomocni.  
– Nie zabij go, siostra – powiedział Theodore ruszając za gladiatorem. – Moja kariera od tego zależy.  
To nie on zabił naszego wujka, mnie na szczęście też nie dorwał.  
Oficer Windsor spojrzał na sorcerera uważnie, ale nic nie powiedział. Skierował się za skały.  
– Wiem. Możesz być spokojny. – Catherine odgarnęła włosy za ucho, usiadła trochę bliżej Asmodianina, u swojego boku ułożyła miecz.  
Rzeczywiście jestem.  
Mężczyźni odeszli od towarzyszki, przystanęli w niewielkim cieniu kilkanaście metrów dalej. Oficer Windsor wyciągnął z sześcianu gruby materiał, ułożył go na piasku.  
– Proszę tutaj wszystko ułożyć, lepiej żeby nigdzie nie dostał się piasek.  
– Oczywiście. – Theodore skinął głową. – Zbroje są trochę niepraktyczne, prawda? Spowalniają i ograniczają ruchy, są ciężkie…  
– Tak? Zawsze sądziłem, że większym problemem są cienkie szaty magów, przez które byle nóż przechodzi jak przez papier. – Mężczyzna powiedział to bez śladu uśmiechu na twarzy. Sorcerer nie był już pewien, czy on nigdy nie żartuje, czy po prostu nie przywykł do wyrażania jakiejkolwiek radości.  
– Okej… – Theodore podszedł do mężczyzny. – Gdzie te ochraniacze na ręce mają zapięcia… – Spojrzał uważnie na złoty metal okalający przedramiona gladiatora.  
– Jedno na przegubie, drugie pod łokciem. Tu trzeba przytrzymać jedną ręką, za to pociągnąć drugą.  
Sorcerer wyciągnął dłoń w stronę zapięć, jedną ręką złapał za ochraniacz, chcąc przytrzymać ramię oficera w górze. W tej samej chwili poczuł palenie w palcach, odskoczył z krzykiem. Zaczął chuchać na poparzoną skórę, ale nie przyniosło to żadnego ukojenia.  
– Zapomniałem wspomnieć, że warto założyć rękawiczki – oznajmił uprzejmie oficer Windsor. Theodore mógłby przysiąc, że widział przez chwilę lekki uśmieszek na twarzy dowódcy.  
Zrobił to specjalnie.  
Sorcerer nie poczuł się jednak zniechęcony. Złota zbroja rzeczywiście była cała nagrzana, wyciągnął więc z sześcianu skórzane rękawiczki i posłusznie naciągnął je na dłonie.  
Zdjęcie z mężczyzny poszczególnych elementów stroju okazało się cięższe, niż się spodziewał, zajęło mu co najmniej kwadrans. Słońce grzało bezlitośnie, czarodziej czuł, że jego dłonie, schowane przecież pod grubym materiałem, są całe gorące i spocone. Na chwilę pomyślał o schwytanym asmodianinie, całym ubranym w ciemny skórzany strój.  
Zobaczę co z nim, gdy skończymy.  
Ostatnia część zbroi znalazła się na ziemi, oficer Windsor przeciągnął się zadowolony. Zdjął szarą tunikę, którą nosił pod złotym strojem gladiatora, przetarł nią spoconą twarz.  
– Od razu lepiej.  
No nie powiem, zwłaszcza bez tej koszulki.  
Dowódca zaczął przebierać się w strój, który wyjął wcześniej z sześcianu, Theodore pakował w tym czasie jego zbroję. Sorcerer zastanawiał się, czemu mężczyzna poprosił o pomoc jego, a nie na przykład Catherine. Templar, nawet jeśli noszący zwykle dużo mniej skomplikowane i zabudowane zbroje, powinien zrobić to dużo sprawniej.  
Widocznie musi po prostu wszystkich szkolić, takie zboczenie.  
Theodore uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie żeby mu to za specjalnie przeszkadzało. Może dlatego Gene i Cat tak garnęli się do walki? Dobry dowódca to już połowa sukcesu, z wykładowcami na jego uczelni nie było inaczej. A niby oficer Windsor był tylko człowiekiem.  
Powinienem pisać pracę. Zacznę wieczorem w zajeździe.  
– Cóż, panie Hamilton. – Gladiator miał już na sobie lżejsze ubranie, jego włosy wciąż były związane w niski kucyk. Theodore wstał z ziemi, podał mężczyźnie jego sześcian. – Nawet jeśli nie będzie pan przydatny podczas walki, przynajmniej potrafi pan już pomóc rycerzom w założeniu czy zdjęciu zbroi.  
Prawie jak komplement.  
– Podoba mi się zwłaszcza to zdejmowanie – przyznał sorcerer z zapałem.  
Aionie, czy ja właśnie powiedziałem to na głos?!  
– Ekhm, no właśnie. – Spojrzał w piasek, który wydał mu się nagle całkiem interesujący. Wolał nie patrzeć na twarz mężczyzny, na której zapewne i tak nie zastałby żadnego uśmiechu. – Następnym razem pójdzie mi jeszcze lepiej.  
– Nie wątpię. – Usłyszał uprzejmy głos dowódcy. – Jednak to nie wszystko czego od pana chciałem.  
Theodore podniósł wzrok.  
– Chodzi o pannę Hamilton.  
Minął kolejny kwadrans, nim mężczyźni wrócili pod cień skały, gdzie czekała na nich Catherine i nieprzytomny Asmodianin. Oficer Windsor podzielił się z Theodorem swoimi obawami na temat podejścia kobiety do walki, a także tym, jak wiele gotowa jest dla niej poświęcić. Porozmawiali o oddziale oficera Deltrasa i pewnym Hamiltonie, który zginął w Asmodae pod nogami Lorda Zikela. Oficer Windsor wyznał, że gotów jest zarekomendować Catherine na oficera, ale kobieta musi najpierw nabrać więcej dystansu do ich głównego przeciwnika. Sorcerer sam chętnie opowiedział o wszystkim, co leżało mu na sercu, nie omieszkałby przecież nie wykorzystać okazji do ponarzekania na siostrę.  
– Wracajmy do panny Hamilton, nie chce pan chyba aby pańskiej przepustce do kariery stała się krzywda – oznajmił dowódca, gdy zakończyli już rozmowę o Catherine. Sorcererowi zdało się, że dosłyszał w jego wypowiedzi nutkę złośliwości. Szli teraz powoli, oficer Windsor podrzucał swoim sześcianem, złotym tak samo jak jego zbroja. Theodore patrzył na niego z ukosa.  
Czy oficer sam nie potrzebuje nabrać więcej dystansu? Nie koniecznie do walki, ale do samego siebie. Całe to parcie do przodu, udowadnianie, że jest się równym Daevom… Pewnie dąży do rangi generała. Była jeszcze mowa o poświęcaniu bliskich, prawda? Zdaje się, że to oficer ma narzeczoną, którą powinien się zająć, a nie spędzać czas na wykonywaniu niezliczonych misji i pomaganiu każdej Daevie stawiającej pierwsze kroki w armii.

= = =

Eugene przystanął, zmrużył oczy. Palące słońce utrudniało widzenie, assassin był już jednak pewien, że zauważył jakieś miejscowe zwierzę. Duże, rogate i sapiące – idealny trening dla młodej dziewczyny. Powinna poczuć się pewniej jeśli jakimś cudem uda się jej go zabić. Adela zatrzymała się krok za chłopakiem, ręką osłoniła oczy od słońca.  
– Co to za potwór? – spytała cicho.  
– Jakaś pustynna gorgona. – Assassin uśmiechnął się. – Boisz się?  
– Gdybym chciała walczyć w pierwszej linii, nie zostałabym klerykiem, prawda?  
– Racja. Ale nawet kleryk nie może się bać. – Eugene sięgnął do swojego sześcianu, dziewczyna patrzyła na niego z zainteresowaniem. – Zwłaszcza kleryk. Coś ci pożyczę. – Wyciągnął z niego niewielki sztylet. Pochwa broni wykonana była z zielonego materiału zdobionego srebrną nicią, a rękojeść stalowa, poprzetykana okrągłymi szmaragdami. Assassin podał przedmiot dziewczynie, ta spojrzała na niego z zachwytem.  
– Jesteś pewien? Wygląda na drogi… – Wyciągnęła ostrze z pochwy, metal zalśnił oślepiająco. – To adamantium?  
– Tak. – Eugene skinął głową z uśmiechem. – Prezent od Theodora – dodał. Adela otworzyła szeroko oczy, wyglądała na niezwykle zdziwioną faktem, że ktoś mógłby podarować koledze taki prezent. – To mój chłopak. – Assassin rozwiał jej wątpliwości. Schował sześcian za pasek.  
– Ach… – Dziewczyna westchnęła. – Caiden nigdy mi nie mówił – dodała po chwili. – W sumie rzadko opowiadał coś o swoim oddziale.  
– Caiden i Theodore praktycznie się nie znają. Nóż jest twój na czas szkolenia. Idealnie chowa się pod cholewkę, nie uwiera. – Wskazał palcem na grube buty dziewczyny, ta skinęła głową ze zrozumieniem. – Nie raz uratował mi życie. Ma do mnie wrócić, pamiętaj. – Pogroził jej palcem.  
– Wróci na pewno – zapewniła Adela. – Dziękuję.  
– Adamantium przebije się przez skórę każdego moba, poradzi sobie nawet z kośćmi. – Assassin wyszczerzył zęby. Kleryczka była już pewna, że wie to z własnego doświadczenia. – Gotowa? Bo potworek nas chyba właśnie zauważył. – Chłopak spojrzał na gorgonę, a ta, ku zaskoczeniu Adeli, była już całkiem blisko. Sapała coraz groźniej.  
– Nie mam wyjścia. – Kleryczka wyciągnęła maczugę zza paska, rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie przyśpieszające bieg i atak. Eugene odsunął się do tyłu, na wszelki wypadek dobył sztyletów.

= = =

Catherine czytała książkę, miecz wciąż leżał u jej boku, a pilnowany przez nią Asmodianin oddychał ciężko. Oficer Windsor i Theodore podeszli do kobiety, ta podniosła wzrok znad lektury.  
– Nie obudził się? – spytał dowódca siadając obok.  
– Ciągle nic. – Catherine pokręciła głową. – Nie powiem, żeby mi to przeszkadzało.  
Theodore podszedł do Asmodianina, stanął nad nim, odetchnął głęboko.  
Okej, miałeś już do czynienia z Dukakami czy Tursinami. To tylko przedmiot badań, jakaś granatowa krzyżówka Daevy i pojęcia nie mam czego. Nie jest wcale taki groźny.  
Kucnął, wyciągnął dłoń w stronę mężczyzny, dotknął jego czoła. Oczy Asmodianina były zamknięte, usta wciąż przewiązane czarnym materiałem, teraz całym mokrym, przez co nie mógł ich nawet rozchylić, skóra wilgotna i nagrzana. Sorcerer przełknął ślinę, ściągnął materiał na szyję Asmodianina, aby chociaż odrobinę ułatwić mu oddychanie. Odwrócił się do towarzyszy.  
– Jest cały gorący. Myślicie, że nic mu nie będzie? I ciągle nie zaleczyliśmy…  
– Theo, oni uważają się za niezwykle twardych i wytrzymałych, prawda? – Catherine uniosła brodę. – Mówią, że to oni żyją w ciężkich warunkach – dodała z wrednym uśmieszkiem. – Więc da sobie radę.  
Theodore wstał, popatrzył jeszcze raz na nieprzytomnego assassina. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby jego życiu groziło niebezpieczeństwo, ale było też oczywistym, że Asmodianin nie będzie zbyt zadowolony, gdy już się obudzi. Sorcerer westchnął, odszedł pod skałę.  
Eugene i Adela wrócili dwadzieścia minut później. Kleryczka szła uśmiechnięta, niosła ze sobą worek pełen rogów. Utykała na jedną nogę. Oficer Windsor prędko podniósł się z ziemi i podszedł do dziewczyny.  
– Świetna robota – powiedział patrząc na zdobyte przez nią rogi. Adela podziękowała skinieniem głowy. – Dasz radę sama to uleczyć? – Dowódca spojrzał na jej ranne udo.  
– Oczywiście.  
– Zostań więc z panną Hamilton, potem opowiesz mi dokładnie jak wyglądała walka. Ja, pan Hamilton i pan Fremont pójdziemy zabić coś jadalnego, kto wie czy damy radę kupić coś po drodze.  
– Dobry pomysł. – Eugene zgodził się chętnie. Zaczynał być głodny, a poza tym widok walczącej Adeli rozpalił w nim chęć zrobienia użytku ze sztyletów.  
Theodore także ochoczo ruszył za gladiatorem, niezbyt wiedział czym miałby się zająć w towarzystwie pochłoniętej lekturą siostry. Zabrał ze sobą księgę, na wypadek gdyby oficer i jemu kazał walczyć. Zostawili kobiety same i oddalili się w stronę odrobinę bardziej zielonych terenów, gdzie spodziewali się zastać chociaż kilka zwierząt.  
Catherine odetchnęła głęboko, zamknęła książkę.  
– Też to czytałam. – Adela usiadła obok kobiety. – Całkiem dobra.  
– To prawda. – Blondynka przytaknęła. Spojrzała na ranne udo kleryczki, ta właśnie przykładała do niego lekko drżącą rękę. – Ukłuł cię rogiem?  
Adela skinęła głową. Zagryzła zęby, rozpaliła w dłoni błękitne światło.  
– Siebie najgorzej leczyć – wyznała. – Ciężej się skupić, gdy aether tak piecze.  
– Pewnie tak. – Catherine otworzyła sześcian, chciała schować do niego książkę. Przełożyła parę rzeczy aby znaleźć dla niej miejsce. Jej wzrok i palce zatrzymały się na wisiorku, który wrzuciła do bagażu już dłuższy czas temu. Miała zamiar go założyć, tylko że ciągle o tym zapominała.  
– Och, jaki ładny. – Kleryczka zajrzała do sześcianu kobiety. – Powinnaś go nosić – dodała z uśmiechem. Po chwili poczuła na sobie przenikliwy wzrok srebrnych oczu. – Przepraszam, nie chciałam być wścibska.  
– Tak myślisz? – Catherine wyciągnęła ozdobę. – Zwykle nie noszę biżuterii…  
– Jest srebrny, pasuje do twoich oczu. A ten czerwony kamyk w środku… Stworzony dla ciebie. – Adela starała się brzmieć jak najuprzejmiej, nie chciała aby kobieta ciągle się na nią wściekała. – Prezent od Theodore?  
– Już się domyśliłaś, że jest gejem? – Catherine roześmiała się szczerze.  
– Nie, nie to miałam na myśli! – Kleryczka pokręciła głową. Kończyła już zaleczać swoją ranną nogę. – Eugene mi powiedział.  
– Są ze sobą już jakieś dwa lata. Obaj lubią oczywiście oglądać się za innymi, ale dobrana z ich para. Mniejsza z tym. – Catherine spojrzała na wisiorek, odłożyła go do sześcianu. Postanowiła założyć go na lepszą okazję niż postój na pustyni. – Nie, to nie od Theo.  
– Więc od kogo?  
– Od pewnego oficera, którego poznałam jakiś czas temu. Przyjaciel oficera Windsora, mieliśmy kilka wspólnych misji… – Kobieta zawiesiła głos, niepewna czy jest sens mówić cokolwiek głupiej kleryczce. Nie rozmawiała o tym nawet z bratem. – Teraz jest w Abyss.  
– Oficer Godwin? – spytała Adela z uśmiechem. Catherine spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. – Caiden czasem coś mi opowiada. Ale bardzo mało.  
– Nie jest zbyt rozmowny.  
– To prawda… – Dziewczyna opuściła głowę. Skończyła leczyć swoją ranę, zaczęła bawić się rozerwanym materiałem jasnoróżowych spodni. – Jest taki od czasu śmierci naszych rodziców.  
– Ach, racja. Leparyści.  
– Nabili ich głowy na pale przy drodze. Zostawili tabliczkę z jakimś tekstem obrażającym Daevy. – Adela ścisnęła materiał. – Caiden ich znalazł… Czasem nienawidzę ludzi. A przecież Aion nie stworzył nas jako ich wrogów, a obrońców. Czemu oni…  
– Dużo mamy tych wrogów, prawda? – Catherine uniosła brodę, odgarnęła włosy za ucho. – Ci rewolucjoniści, wszystkie potwory zamieszkujące Elyseę, Balaury w Abyss. I Asmodianie.  
– Ten jeden, którego złapaliście, jest straszny. Taki… zmutowany. – Kleryczka spojrzała niechętnie w kierunku nieprzytomnego assassina. – Wygląda trochę jak zwierzę. Teraz już wiem czemu mówią, że Aion wybrał nas, a ich porzucił. To widać…  
– Też nie czuję się dobrze w jego towarzystwie, ale przekonałam się do pomysłu Theo. Sama widzisz, nie są jak my. Wiemy, co prawda, jak ich zabić, ale na przykład te ich czerwony oczy i widzenie w ciemności… Musimy się czegoś dowiedzieć, jeśli mamy mieć jakiekolwiek szanse na ich terenie.  
– I nie skończyć jak oddział generała Deltrasa… – dodała Adela cicho. Catherine zmarszczyła brwi, przestała się uśmiechać. – Przepraszam, powiedziałam coś nie tak?  
– Nie, masz rację. – Głos kobiety stał się ostrzejszy. – Nie skończymy tak jak oni, my ich pomścimy. Jak mój brat zrobi już te swoje naukowe szkice i badania, oddamy te zwierzę wojsku. Wyciągną z niego informacje o ich bazie w Abyss, o ich krainie, o ich armii. Och, Adela, zbliża się wojna. – Catherine spojrzał daleko w niebo, przymknęła powieki. – Już niedługo. Czujesz to, prawda?  
– Tak… Już niedługo. – Dziewczyna dotknęła sztyletu schowanego pod cholewką.

= = =

06\. 03. 275 r.  
17:46

Obiad z niedogotowanego pustynnego potwora nie był może ucztą na miarę naszych rodzinnych uroczystości, ale każdy był w miarę zadowolony. Cat nie omieszkała oczywiście wspomnieć, że gdybym lepiej panował nad czarami i ogniem, mięso nie wyszłoby z jednej strony prawie surowe, a z drugiej przypalone. Zjadłaś je, prawda? To nie narzekaj.  
Na horyzoncie widać już jakiś zajazd. Z komina leci dym, nie jest więc opuszczony. Może trafimy nawet na jakąś drogę do obozu wykopaliskowego. Oficer jest pewien, że podróż zajmie trochę ponad miesiąc, ale może damy radę wyrobić się w terminie. Już w Verteronie napisałem do rodziców, że wyruszę z Cat do Eltnen i nie będzie mnie co najmniej tydzień. Trochę się to widocznie przedłuży. Norma, nawet nie zauważą. A już tym bardziej na uczelni. Co najwyżej promotor, w końcu miałem się z nim niedługo spotkać. Cóż, wszystko mi wybaczy gdy powiem mu o tym Asmodianinie.  
Mamy jeszcze chwilę postoju, widocznie oficer zbiera siły aby donieść owego Asmodianina do zajazdu. W końcu to prawie pięć godzin drogi. Eugene męczy te swoje runy, Adela zszywa spodnie, Cat chyba się zdrzemnęła. Robi się chłodniej i całkiem przyjemnie. Jeszcze jak w tym zajeździe będą jakiekolwiek znośne łóżka to myślę, że mimo wszystko będzie można uznać początek naszej wyprawy za całkiem udany.

= = =

Theodore przeciągnął się leniwie, odetchnął głęboko. Spakował notes do sześcianu, spojrzał czule na Eugena, który właśnie szedł w jego kierunku. Assassin bez słowa usiadł obok sorcerera, położył głowę na jego kolanach.  
– Pytaj. – Podał swojemu chłopakowi plik kartek. Theodore wziął papiery do jednej ręki, drugą zaczął bawić się białymi włosami assassina.  
– Dziesięciosekundową poproszę – polecił z udawaną powagą. Eugene zaczął kreśli coś w powietrzu. – No nie wiem, to ta? – Sorcerer pokazał mu kartkę z runą, którą miał na myśli.  
– Chyba… – Assassin westchnął. – One są takie podobne.  
– Spokojnie, dopiero zaczynasz się ich uczyć. – Theodore odłożył kartki, już znudzony przepytywaniem. Eugene nie oponował. Podniósł się, usiadł obok sorcerera. Ten westchnął. – Powinienem kupić orba.  
– Mówiłeś, że nie umiesz się nim posługiwać.  
– Ale księga jest strasznie niepraktyczna.  
– Może znajdziemy coś w tym zajeździe. Zawsze trafi się jakiś Shugo kupiec. – Eugene uśmiechnął się złośliwe, dając do zrozumienia co myśli o tych wszystkich Shugo. Ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że bywali bardzo przydatni. – A co, zaczynasz garnąć się do walki? – Znudziło go siedzenie na piasku, przeniósł się na kolana swojego chłopaka. Sorcerer objął go w pasie. Nagle zapragnął żeby ta wyprawa trwała co najmniej kilka miesięcy.  
– Nie. Ale bez Cat i oficera nie miałbym szans z tym Asmo… – Theodore przypomniał sobie jak musiał dobiec do torby z księgą. Bez czarów był przecież praktycznie bezbronny. – Orb przynajmniej trzyma się na nadgarstku.  
– Assassin, mało kto ma z nimi szanse gdy zaatakują z zaskoczenia. – Eugene uśmiechnął się uroczo. – To Daeva, prawda? Mówiłeś, że rozwinął skrzydła, zresztą może stać się niewidziany, kontroluje więc aether.  
– Tak, to Daeva. Jakkolwiek Cat uporczywie nazywa go zwierzęciem, to jest on nawet czymś więcej niż człowiekiem. Ciężko to sobie uświadomić, skoro wygląda jak wygląda.  
– To prawda. Ale mamy tych samych przodków, ich lordowie byli kiedyś jak nasi. Jesteśmy więc trochę… podobni. – Assassin wzruszył ramionami. Sorcerer całkiem lubił to jego podejście, miła odmiana po nastawieniu Catherine. – Niby Aion o nich zapomniał, jednak wciąż mają Daevy.  
– Trochę to skomplikowane.  
– Nie aż tak. – Eugene położył dłonie na talii sorcerera. – Wróg jest wrogiem, wojna wojną. Jestem tolerancyjny, kolor ofiary nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. – Wyszczerzył zęby. – Czarny, biały, każdego chętnie zabiję.  
– Och, Gene, podzieliłbyś się tym zapałem. – Sorcerer wsunął ręce pod koszulkę swojego chłopaka. Miał ochotę go dotknąć, nawet jeśli było to wszystko, na co mógł sobie pozwolić w danej chwili, a obaj byli lekko spoceni i zmęczeni. – Wstyd się przyznać, ale wiesz, że nie śpieszy mi się na wojnę.  
– Mi to nie przeszkadza. Obaj wiemy jaka jest Cat czy mój ojciec, ale ja, w przeciwieństwie do nich, nie pragnę zaciągnąć każdej Daevy do wojska. – Eugene przysunął się jeszcze bliżej Theodora, czarodziej czuł jego ciepły oddech na swoim policzku. – Wiesz, że Shell uważa całą tę nadchodzącą wojnę za misję od Aiona?  
– Jak większość kleryków. – Sorcerer pokręcił głową. – „Naszym przeznaczeniem jest oddać życie za Atreię i jej mieszkańców” – dodał naśladując głos swojej matki. – Ale może wykorzystamy tę krótką chwilę prywatności na coś ciekawszego niż rozmawianie o klerykach? – Uśmiechnął się do Eugena, zaczął całować go w usta. Assassin chętnie odwzajemnił pocałunek, wplótł obie dłonie w blond włosy sorcerera.  
Usłyszeli krzyk.

= = =

Kleryk Adela Shelley Easton nie należała do osób chętnie uciekających się do przemocy. Zwykle wręcz od niej stroniła. Zdawała się jednak zapominać o tym w chwilach, gdy była śmiertelnie przerażona. Gdy leżący niedaleko jej Asmodianin przebudził się nagle i zaczął szarpać się nerwowo, chcąc oswobodzić się z więzów, dziewczyna, niewiele myśląc, uderzyła go swoją maczugą o tępych kolcach prosto w klatkę piersiową. Wrzask mężczyzny usłyszała cała drużyna.  
– Aionie… – Adela rozejrzała się przestraszona. – Oficerze! – Gladiator biegł już w jej stronę, w ręku trzymał broń. Zza skałami pojawili się Eugene i Theodore, Catherine od razu przerwała swoją drzemkę, złapała za miecz.  
Cała czwórka prędko zauważyła krztuszącego się i kulącego z bólu assassina oraz roztrzęsioną kleryczkę, która drżącymi dłońmi ściskała swoją niewielką maczugę. Dziewczyna zdawała się szykować do zadania kolejnego ciosu.  
– Adela, przestań! – Catherine złapała jej dłonie. – Już dobrze. – Dotknęła różowych włosów kleryczki, Spojrzała na Asmodianina. Ten zgiął się w pół, zacisnął powieki, oddychał ciężko. Jego nogi związane były sznurem, nadgarstki skute za plecami, nie był więc ani trochę niebezpieczny.  
Theodore dobiegł do dziewczyn i dowódcy, Eugene sięgnął prędko do swojego sześcianu i wyjął z niego strzykawkę z jakąś przezroczystą substancją. Kucnął przy assassinie, wbił igłę w jego szyję. Asmodianin już po chwili przestał się rzucać.  
– Zabiłeś go? – Przerażony sorcerer popatrzył na swojego chłopaka.  
– Nie. – Eugene wstał z piasku, uśmiechnął się. – Przez kilka godzin nie będzie się w stanie ruszyć. Nie martw się, nadal może oddychać. – Zwrócił się do roztrzęsionej kleryczki. – Nie bój się, Shell, nic ci nie zrobi.  
– Już nie ma czerwonych oczu. – Adela wskazałam palcem w stronę leżącego Asmodianina. Trucizna sparaliżowała niektórego jego mięśnie, ale nie pozbawiła go przytomności, patrzył więc spod lekko przymkniętych powiek na otaczających go wrogów.  
Co myślisz? Stoi nad tobą grupa Elyosów, a ty nie możesz się nawet ruszyć czy chociaż odezwać. I jeszcze Adela przyłożyła ci bez większego powodu. Niepotrzebnie ją straszyłeś.  
– Panno Easton, proszę schować broń zanim komuś stanie się krzywda. – Oficer Windsor oparł dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny. – Ruszajmy już do zajazdu, spędzimy tam noc. – Odwrócił głowę w stronę Eugena. – Nie poruszy się?  
– Nie prędko.  
Dowódca podszedł do Asmodianina i sprawnym ruchem podniósł go z ziemi. Assassin jęknął niemal niesłyszalnie i lekko zacisnął zęby, na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu osłabione mięśnie.  
To musiało boleć.  
– Nie moglibyśmy… – Theodore spojrzał na towarzyszy, ruszających już w drogę. – Trochę go podleczyć? Wiecie, potrzebuję go żywego.  
– Panno Easton? – Oficer Windsor spytał kleryczkę. Ta spojrzała na niego zaskoczona i wystraszona, odsunęła się o krok. – Oto pana odpowiedź, panie Hamilton – oznajmił gladiator twardo, po czym przyśpieszył kroku. Reszta ruszyła z nim, sorcerer na końcu.  
Do przewidzenia… Nie mógłbyś jej rozkazać go uleczyć?  
– Chodźmy szybciej, zanosi się na burzę piaskową. – Catherine spojrzała na coraz mniej wyraźny horyzont.  
Po drodze nie spotkali żadnych potworów ani przeszkód, mimo to szli kilka bitych godzin, które rzadko urozmaicali rozmową. Asmodianin wisiał bezwładnie na ramieniu oficera Windsora, tym razem Theodore był wręcz pewien, że assassin gdyby tylko mógł, to rzuciłby się na dowódcę. A potem na wszystkich pozostałych.  
Zanim wyciągnąłbym księgę, wyrwał i zgniótł kartkę… Naprawdę, potrzebuję tego orba.  
Zajazd był niewielki i nadgryziony czasem oraz pustynnymi zamieciami. Większość pokoi była wolna, w małej karczmie siedziało zaledwie kilku gości. Theodore i jego towarzysze ponownie zarzucili na Asmodianina czarne flagi, podeszli do recepcji, za którą siedziała niewielka przedstawicielka rasy Shugo, jak to zwykle w takich miejscach.  
– Witam, witam, szanowne Daevy! – odezwała się piskliwym głosem. – Szanowne Daevy rzadko się tutaj zapuszczają, a przecież szanowne Daevy są tutaj tak mile widziane, nyerk. – Spojrzała z zainteresowaniem na nieprzytomnego mężczyznę, którego niósł na ramieniu wysoki blondyn.  
– Nasz przyjaciel trochę wypił. – Oficer Windsor poklepał assassina po plecach, ten westchnął boleśnie.  
– Zrozumiałe, zrozumiałe. – Shugo pokiwała głową. – Nawet szanowna Daeva lubi sobie wypić, nyerk. Trzy pokoje, tak?  
– Na to wygląda. – Dowódca skinął głową. – Wolałbym nie podawać nazwiska, jeśli to pani nie przeszkadza.  
– Zrozumiałe, zrozumiałe. – Właścicielka zajazdu wyciągnęła dłoń po należne pieniądze. – Shugo umie dochować tajemnicy, nyerk. Nawet szanowne Daevy lubią sobie wypić.  
– Dziękujemy. – Oficer wziął trzy klucze, skierował się ku schodom prowadzącym na poddasze budynku.  
Niewielkie pokoje znajdowały się w głębi jednego z dwóch korytarzy, wszystkie zaraz obok siebie. Drewniana podłoga skrzypiała pod ciężarem gości, drzwi także nie były już najnowsze.  
– Ja i Gene weźmiemy ten. – Theodore wskazał pierwsze lepsze pomieszczenie.  
– Nie, panie Hamilton. – Gladiator przekręcił klucz w jednym z zamków. – Pan chciał zabrać ze sobą Asmodianina, pan go będzie pilnował. – Wszedł do pokoju z zamiarem położenia związanego mężczyzny na jednym z dwóch łóżek.  
– No raczej – dodała Catherine prychając. Dowódca podał jej kolejny klucz, blondynka skinęła głową na Adelę i obie weszły do pokoju znajdującego się po prawej. Oficer Windsor wybrał środkowe drzwi. Theodore zrozumiał prędko, że nikt nawet nie wysłucha jego sprzeciwu. Gladiator i kobiety zniknęli już w swoich pokojach, on i Eugene nadal stali w wejściu do trzeciego pomieszczenia, zamieszkanego teraz przez skrępowanego assassina.  
– Kiedy odzyska siły? – spytał sorcerer wchodząc do pokoju. Rzucił torbę na swoje łóżko.  
– Rano, może trochę później.  
Theodore spojrzał na Asmodianina, potem na swojego chłopaka.  
– Pomożesz mi go rozwiązać i zdjąć górę jego ubrania?  
– Jasne.  
Zdjęli sznury z nóg mężczyzny, rozkuli metalowe kajdanki. Potem obaj ostrożnie zabrali się za rozpięcie czarnej skórzanej kamizeli i zdjęcie znajdującej się pod nią granatowej bluzki z długimi rękawami. Przedramiona assassina okryte były jeszcze dodatkowymi ochraniaczami z grubej skóry przeplatanej metalem, z jednego z nich wystawało długie wygięte ostrze.  
– Tym można zrobić sobie krzywdę – powiedział Theodore ostrożnie ściągając ochraniacz z ręki assassina.  
– To raczej służy do robienia krzywdy wrogom. – Eugene uśmiechnął się uroczo. Odłożył ubrania Asmodianina na jedno ze skrzypiących krzeseł stojących pod ścianą. – Wpędza mnie w kompleksy – dodał rozbawiony patrząc na pół nagiego mężczyznę.  
– Dla ciebie wszystko jest zabawne. – Sorcerer pokręcił głową.  
– A dla ciebie fascynujące.  
– Lepiej jarać się nowymi stworzeniami, niż tymi twoimi runami.  
– Ja się nimi nie jaram, nienawidzę ich. No, tych nowych, reszta jest spoko. Będziesz go kroił? – spytał, widząc, że Theodore zaczyna wyjmować z sześcianu szczypce, nożyce i przezroczyste pojemniki.  
– Nie, nie mam przecież odpowiedniego sprzętu. Ani warunków. I ciężko byłoby wtedy wmówić armii, że dopiero co do nas trafił. Zrobię notatki i rysunki, pobiorę próbki. Ale już nie dzisiaj. – dodał patrząc na liczne pojemniki. – Sprawdzę tylko co ze sobą zabrałem. Dobrze byłoby też z nim pogadać.  
– Masz cały miesiąc, jak nie więcej. – Eugene wzruszył ramionami. – Wcześniej na pewno nie dojdziemy do teleportera.  
– Zdążę napisać pół pracy. – Theodore uśmiechnął się do swojego chłopaka. Mina tego drugiego wyrażała jednak co najwyżej pieszczotliwe niedowierzanie.  
Masz rację. Ale może chociaż rozdział.  
– Bawcie się dobrze. – Eugene pocałował sorcerera w usta, skierował się do drzwi. – Gdyby cokolwiek się działo, będę za ścianą. Dobranoc.  
– Dobranoc.

= = =

Theodore Hamilton zamknął zielony notes, schował go do sześcianu. Nie spodziewał się, że sporządzanie tych wszystkich notatek okaże się tak przyjemne, od kiedy opuścił Sanctum zapisywał przynajmniej stronę dziennie. Wrzucił sześcian do swojej skórzanej torby. Wstał od biurka, zawalonego teraz pojemnikami i ostrymi przedmotami, podszedł do jednego z dwóch łóżek.  
W końcu mam chwilę dla ciebie.  
Asmodianin leżał na plecach, nie był już skrępowany kajdankami ani sznurem, mimo to nie mógł się poruszyć. Theodore przysiadł bokiem na krawędzi łóżka, zbliżył dłoń do twarzy mężczyzny, odgarnął z niej jego czarne włosy. W pokoju paliła się lampka, w jej świetle oczy assassina były ciemnoniebieskie, nie błyszczały już czerwienią. Za to jego spojrzenie było dużo bardziej wrogie niż w Eltnen. Sorcerer czuł jak drży jego dłoni i jak szybko bije jego serce. Potrzebował czasu by oswoić się z Asmodianinem, jego niecodziennym wyglądem i zrozumiałą wściekłością. Przesunął dłonią po jego skroni. Włosy mężczyzny unosiły się lekko do góry, sterczały z tyłu głowy. Jedynie dłuższa grzywka opadała na bok jego czoła, a cała fryzura poprzetykana była cienkimi białymi pasemkami. W jego uszach lśniło kilka srebrnych kolczyków, a wokół lewego oka widniał czarny tatuaż sięgający końca jego policzka. Sorcerer pogładził palcem czarny wzór, Asmodianin przymknął oczy, bezskutecznie spróbował odwrócić głowę.  
W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się odrobinę ciemniej, burza piaskowa zaczęła przysłaniać blask księżyca, a drobinki piasku stukały czasem w szybę, jako jedyne zakłócając nocną ciszę.  
Theodore odsunął dłoń od twarzy Asmodianina, oparł się o pościel, zaraz przy jego boku. Czuł się coraz swobodniej, jego serce biło już normalnie. Oszacował wiek mężczyzny na dwadzieścia pięć do trzydziestu lat. Assassin miał trochę ponad metr osiemdziesiąt, był wysportowany i dobrze zbudowany. Oraz cały granatowy. Jego usta, sutki, wewnętrzna strona dłoni i stóp, zapewne każdy kawałek jego ciała. Granatowy, jak żadne inne znane stworzenie. Theodore dotknął delikatnie ramienia mężczyzny. Skóra Asmodianina była lekko szorstka i jakby twardsza od skóry Elyosów, jego mięśnie ładnie zarysowane, zwłaszcza te na brzuchu. Na ramionach assassina i po obu stronach jego szyi znajdowały się kolejne tatuaże – cienkie czarne fale, po dwie w każdym miejscu. Skóra tułowia także ozdobiona była czarnym wzorem – na żebrach po lewej stronie zaczynał się długi delikatny wzór, którego koniec, znajdujący się zapewne gdzieś na udzie, zasłonięty był przez skórzane spodnie. Klatka piersiowa mężczyzny unosiła się w bolesnym oddechu, palce u rąk próbowały się zacisnąć.  
– Nic ci nie zrobię – powiedział Theodore spokojnie. Asmodianin odpowiedział mu jedynie wściekłym spojrzeniem.  
Sorcerer ujął jego dłoń w swoje ręce, przyjrzał się jego pazurom. Technicznie nie były to pazury, nie zastępowały przecież paznokci. Tych assassin nie miał w ogóle. Przy stawie w połowie palca skóra przekształcała się po prostu w twardą tkankę kostną. Mogła się ona zginać, zakończona była ostrym szpicem. Theodore dotknął tych niesamowitych palców, ostrożnie pogładził ich końce. Zwykły dotyk nie mógł skaleczyć, ale jasne było, że przy niewielkim nakładzie siły, Asmodianin byłby w wstanie przebić nimi nawet czyjeś mięśnie. Sorcerer ponownie położył dłoń mężczyzny na pościeli, przesunął opuszkami palców po jego grantowej skórze, tak przyjemnie innej. Skierował wzrok na stopy assassina, ubrane w dziwne buty, osłaniające jedynie kostkę i wierzch stopy, nie zakrywające jej podeszwy ani palców. A palców Asmodianin miał trzy, wszystkie duże i skostniałe, tak samo jak te u rąk. Theodore dotknął spodu stopy mężczyzny, ten okazał się całkiem twardy, jakby stworzony do poruszania się po trudnym terenie – nierównym, gorącym czy też wyjątkowo zimnym.  
– Nie za przyjemnie tam u was, prawda? – spytał sorcerer z lekkim uśmiechem. Assassin nawet na niego nie spojrzał, nie uniósł przymkniętych powiek. Starał się oddychać jak najrzadziej i najwolniej, cierpiąc widocznie przez uszkodzone żebra. Theodore odetchnął. – Jutro poproszę Adelę, żeby się tobą zajęła. Poczujesz się lepiej. Naprawdę nie chcemy cię skrzywdzić.  
No może Cat. Ale raczej nic nie zrobi. Skrzywdzą cię dopiero w armii, teraz to jesteś na wakacjach.  
Asmodianin zmarszczył cienkie brwi, zaczynał powoli odzyskiwać panowanie nad mięśniami twarzy. Sorcerer rzucił okiem na leżące niedaleko kajdanki i sznur. W razie czego po prostu go zwiąże, nie był już tak przestraszony.  
– Zaboli – powiedział klękając na łóżku i dotykając tułowia assassina. – Ale nie zasnę, jeśli nie rzucę okiem na twoje plecy. Wybacz. – Ostrożnie przewrócił mężczyznę na brzuch, Asmodianin jęknął cicho, zakasłał. – Już, już. – Theodore ułożył jego głowę na boku, tak aby nie miał jej wtulonej w pościel i mógł spokojnie oddychać. No, w miarę spokojnie. – Łatwiej niż z Tursinem, żebyś wiedział ile one ważą. Trzeba kilku osób aby takiego przewrócić. Ty jesteś całkiem lekki. Norma u assassinów, prawda? – Uśmiechnął się dotykając ramienia mężczyzny. Wzrok Asmodianina jasno sugerował, że nie interesuje go waga Tursinów, za to z chęcią obejrzałby krew Theodora tryskającą z jego rozciętego gardła. Gdyby tylko mógł się ruszyć. Ale sorcerer nie miał czasu się przestraszyć, był zbyt zachwycony bliskością tej dzikiej istoty i widokiem jego pleców oraz ogona, który przecież wielu Elyosów wciąż uważało za plotkę, mogąc uwierzyć w czarne skrzydła i czerwone oczy, ale tak zwierzęce cechy jak futro i ogon uważając już za niemożliwość i przesadę. A jednak.  
Theodore dotknął opuszkami palców karku assassina. Z szyi mężczyzny wyrastały krótkie włosy, tak samo czarne jak te na jego głowie. Sorcerer powoli przesuwał dłonią w dół, czuł pod skórą coraz dłuższe szorstkie kosmyki. Na części włosów zaschła krew z ran, które zadał assassinowi oficer Windsor. Same skaleczenia dawno już przestały krwawić, wciąż jednak przypomniały o sobie piekącym bólem. Asmodianin zacisnął usta i powieki, spróbował schować twarz w poduszkę. Jego oddech stał się trochę płytszy, a żądza mordu jeszcze większa. Theodore, zupełnie nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, z chęcią wplótł dłoń w pasmo włosów porastające środek pleców mężczyzny, próbował ocenić różnicę między nimi a włosami Elyosów. Były inne, podobnie jak ich skóra i palce, trochę twardsze, bardziej kujące. Z wyjątkiem tych na szyi i karku, miększych i delikatniejszych, podobnie zresztą jak znajdująca się tam skóra.  
Cat się ucieszy, zawsze to drobne ułatwienie przy obcinaniu im głów.  
Theodore zsunął rękę niżej. Od dwóch trzecich długości kręgosłupa włosy Asmodianina stawały się coraz jaśniejsze, w pasie będąc już szare, a na końcu ogona niemal białe.  
– Fascynujące.  
Pasmo włosów porastających środek pleców kończyło się na krzyżu, tam też zaczynał się długi ogon, sięgający trochę nad kolana assassina. Sorcerer objął palcami jego nasadę, znajdującą się zaraz przy początku spodni mężczyzny, kilka centymetrów nad jego pośladkami. Zachwycony przesunął po nim dłonią, chciał ocenić jego budowę. Pokryta granatową skórą tkanka chrzęstna kończyła się już w połowie ogona, dalszą jego część stanowiły tylko długie białe włosy. Theodore zastanowił się czy tkanka jest unerwiona, chciał ją chociaż uszczypnąć czy ścisnąć, ale nie mógł się na to zdobyć, gdy Asmodianin był ranny i obolały. Puścił ogon, ten opadł lekko pomiędzy bezwładnymi nogami assassina.  
Mam jeszcze dużo czasu.  
Theodore sam był już śpiący i zmęczony, na dworze było całkiem ciemno, a aetherowy wkład w lampce zdawał się wypalać. Wstał z pościeli, podniósł kajdanki ze stolika i ponownie odwrócił się do Asmodianina. Nie chciał już go ruszać, ale nie sądził, że spędzenie nocy w tej pozycji wpłynie dobrze na jego uszkodzone żebra. Raz jeszcze przewrócił mężczyznę na plecy, najdelikatniej jak potrafił. Pochylił się nad nim i uniósł obie jego ręce do metalowych prętów stanowiących wezgłowie skromnego łóżka. Zamknął kajdanki na jednym z nadgarstków mężczyzny, przełożył krótki łańcuch przez ramę, zapiął drugą obręcz. Przysiadł na chwilę na pościeli, z przyjemnością popatrzył jeszcze na Asmodianina – granatowego i wytatuowanego, o szorstkiej skórze, ostrych palcach i cieniowanym paśmie futra biegnącym przez środek jego pleców oraz długim, jasnym ogonie.  
– Nie będę cię już dzisiaj męczył. – Wstał z pościeli.  
Bez tych żarzących czerwonych oczu mężczyzna nie wydawał się już tak śmiertelnie przerażający, a fascynujący, na swój sposób dziki i piękny. Theodore nie powstrzymał się przed uśmiechem. Tym razem assassin nie zamknął oczu ani nie spróbował odwrócić głowy. Także spojrzał na sorcerera, czym wprawił go w małe zakłopotanie. Czarodziej wciąż nie rozumiał jak ta istota, mająca być przecież bardziej zwierzęciem czy potworem, mogła być tak ludzka, a jak jednocześnie, będąc przecież wręcz Daevą, mogła być tak inna i zwierzęca. Jakkolwiek chciał myśleć o Asmodianine jak o Tursinie, Krallu czy innym Dukaku, nie potrafił nie widzieć w nim także myślącego Daevy, który w tej chwil żałował zapewne, że nie poderżnął mu gardła, gdy tylko miał ku temu okazję. Theodore dotknął swojego policzka, na którym wciąż widniały trzy zadrapania, assassin uśmiechnął się niemal niezauważalnie. Sorcerer zmarszczył brwi, odwrócił się od mężczyzny. Usiadł na swoim łóżku, westchnął, zaczął rozpinać koszulę. Wyglądało na to, że pisanie pracy nie stanie się nagle tak łatwe, jak tego oczekiwał. 

= = =

– Elyosie.  
Ostry i zarozumiały głos sprawił, że Theodore obudził się nagle i wystraszony zerwał się z pościeli. Odwrócił się nerwowo, zmrużył oczy. W ciemności nie widział wiele, ale błyszczących czerwonych oczu Asmodianina nie mógł nie zauważyć. Związany mężczyzna odwrócił lekko głowę, patrzył w jego stronę. Theodore wstał, przełknął ślinę. Sięgnął po sześcian.  
– Przerażony? – Assassin wyszczerzył zęby w dumnym uśmiechu. – Jestem ranny i związany, Elyosie. Będziesz naprawdę przerażony, gdy już się uwolnię. Ale tylko chwilę, obiecuję – dodał ostro, chociaż z niemałym wysiłkiem powodowanym palącymi żebrami. – Poderżnę twoje białe gardło zanim zdążysz krzyknąć.  
– Mam twoją broń – odpowiedział sorcerer starając się zachować spokój. Wyjął z sześcianu aetherowy wkład do lampki.  
– Mam pazury, Elyosie. Obejrzałeś je bardzo dokładnie, więc wiesz, że są w stanie rozerwać twoją cienką skórę.  
– Mogę ci je po prostu odciąć. – Theodore zapalił lampkę, pokój od razu wypełnił się jasnym blaskiem. – Mam w tym wprawę, kroiłem już potwory większe od ciebie.  
– Nie jestem potworem, Elyosie. – Z oczu assassina zniknęła czerwień, jego tęczówki znowu przybrały ciemnogranatową barwę. Sorcerer stanął nad mężczyzną, ten patrzył na niego bezczelnie, chociaż jego usta krzywiły się z bólu. Theodore chciał z powrotem zakneblować assassina czarnym materiałem, ale jego ręka zatrzymała się tuż przed szyją mężczyzny.  
– Zastanawiasz się czy nie gryzę? – spytał Asmodianin rozbawiony. Zakasłał po chwili, jęknął obolały.  
Jest związany i osłabiony, nic mi nie zrobi.  
Theodore zdecydowanym ruchem naciągnął materiał na usta assassina, odsunął się prędko. Mężczyzna leżał nieruchomo, z rękoma skrępowanymi nad głową, oddychał ciężko, nie mógł się już nawet odezwać. Mimo to, lampka paliła się do samego rana.


	4. Chapter 4

Świt przegnał ostatnie drobinki piasku unoszące się w okolicy, promienie słońca wypaliły kojące strumienie chłodnego powietrza. Ziemia znowu zaczęła się nagrzewać, a horyzont falować od rosnącego upału. Właścicielka podniszczonego zajazdu Jamanok, stojącego na skraju pustyni, uchylała drewniane okiennice, a do karczmy znajdującej sie na parterze budynku przychodzili już pierwsi goście.  
Eugene Fremont wstał wyjątkowo wcześnie. A przynajmniej tak myślał, dopóki nie zobaczył, że oficera Windsora dawno nie ma już w pokoju, pościel mężczyzny jest równo złożona, a jego sześcian spakowany. Assassin zwlókł się z łóżka, umył prędko w małej łazience, założył ciemne spodnie i świeżą białą koszulę. Byle jak wrzucił swoje rzeczy do sześcianu, i tak zawsze miał w nim mały bałagan. Wyszedł na korytarz i od razu otworzył drzwi prowadzące do pokoju Theodora.  
Sorcerer stał już przy wyjściu, właśnie sięgał ku klamce. Oczy miał lekko podkrążone, spojrzenie wpółprzytomne. Założył już na siebie jakieś lekkie ubrania, ale nawet nie zaczął się pakować.  
– Źle spałeś? – spytał Eugene z uśmiechem.  
Pytasz czy źle spałem?!  
– Wcale nie spałem… – Theodore dotknął twarzy dłonią. – Muszę coś zjeść. Nie wiem, poszukać jakiegoś handlarza. – Wyszedł na korytarz. – Weź mnie spakuj, nie mam siły tego zbierać.  
– W porządku. – Eugene spojrzał w kierunku łóżek. – Asmo sprawiał problemy? Przecież jest związany.  
– Wiem. Ale musiałem spędzić z nim całą noc. Koszmar… – Sorcerer zmarszczył brwi. – Te jego oczy świecą w ciemności!  
No i ribbity krojone w laboratorium nie groziły nigdy, że mnie zabiją.  
– Tego chciałeś, prawda? – Assassin wzruszył ramionami. – Do swojej pracy.  
– Po prostu Tursiny i Dukaki były prostsze w obsłudze – odparł mężczyzna lekko zdenerwowany. – Ale dam radę, tylko powoli. – Odetchnął głęboko. – Weź się nim zajmij, okej? Żeby był gotowy do drogi. Ja będę gdzieś na dole.  
– Jasne.  
Theodore pocałował Eugena w policzek, skierował się ku schodom. Assassin wszedł do pokoju, zamknął za sobą drzwi. Popatrzył na wciąż zapaloną lampkę, potem na skrępowanego Asmodianina. Podszedł do stolika, zgasił światło. Odwrócił się do jeńca. Mężczyzna miał otwarte oczy, oddychał w miarę równomiernie, jego usta zasłonięte były czarną szmatką. Eugene bez wahania ściągnął materiał z jego twarzy, uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.  
– W końcu, dziękuję. – Asmodianin odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Chcę rozmawiać z właścicielem tego miejsca, to była najgorsza noc w moim życiu. – Jego głos był szorstki i zacięty.  
– Theodore też tak myśli, może rzeczywiście powinniśmy poprosić o zwrot kasy. – Eugene skinął głową. Podniósł z szafki klucz do kajdanek, przysiadł na brzegu łóżka.  
– Nie boisz się? – Assassin spojrzał w jego stronę. Na jego twarzy malował się z trudem ukrywany ból.  
– A co, ugryziesz? – Rozbawiony Eugene przysunął dłoń do ust mężczyzny. Tamten zmarszczył jedynie brwi. – Widzisz? Dobry Asmo. – Chłopak poklepał więźnia po głowie, sprawnym ruchem odczepił kajdanki z jednego z jego nadgarstków, wyjął łańcuch zza ramy i na nowo skuł Asmodianina. Wiedział doskonale, że w takim stanie ten nie da rady nawet wstać. Skrępowany mężczyzna zamknął oczy, odetchnął wściekle.  
– Ile czasu byłem nieprzytomny? – spytał po chwili. – Gdzie jestem, czego ode mnie chcecie?  
– Dlaczego jeszcze żyjesz, tak? – Eugene wstał z łóżka, spojrzał na porozwalane rzeczy swojego chłopaka. – Theo na pewno chętnie odpowie na twoje pytania, musicie się przecież lepiej poznać.  
– Ten sorcerer? – Asmodianin wyszczerzył zęby. – Bardzo chętnie się z nim bliżej poznam, tylko bądź tak miły i mnie rozkuj.  
– Tkniesz go, zabiję. Za to, że go zraniłeś, i tak powinienem połamać ci jeszcze kilka żeber. Ale tego nie przeżyłby nawet taki twardy Asmodianin, prawda?  
– Mógłbym się wtedy zdenerwować. A tego na pewno nie przeżyłby żaden Elyos.  
– Nie prowokuj. – Eugene stanął przy stole, oparł dłonie na biodrach. – Jestem silniejszy, niż wyglądam.  
– Mam nadzieję. Źle się dzieje w waszej armii, skoro biorą do niej dzieci i zboczeńców.  
– Aż tak widać, że jestem zboczony? – spytał uroczo.  
– Mówiłem o tym sorcu. Takie ma hobby, wiązanie i macanie? – Asmodianin z trudem zachowywał zirytowany i wyniosły wyraz twarzy, widać było, że jego rany nie pozwalają mu o sobie zapomnieć.  
– W sumie to tak – odparł Eugene z rozbrajającym uśmiechem. – Ale zwykle nie zostawia swojej ofiary w spodniach i nie kończy się na macaniu. Straszne, prawda? – Zaczął wkładać do sześcianu plastikowe pojemniki. – Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz co za próbki ma do pobrania. – Zaśmiał się sprzątając na stole. – Musisz mu wybaczyć, naukowcy mają do wszystkiego dużo swobodniejsze podejście. Och, Aionie, ale będę miał ubaw.  
– Więc o to chodzi? – Asmodianin prychnął. Zakasłał po chwili. – Jestem zwierzaczkiem do zbadania?  
– W sumie to przypominasz mi Pana Perento. – Eugene skończył pakować sześcian swojego chłopaka. Spojrzał na mężczyznę. – Mój kot.  
– Oczywiście. – Assassin zmarszczył brwi. – Zapewne też ma ogon.  
– I pazury. Tylko sierści trochę więcej. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się uroczo, ponownie podszedł do jeńca. – Dobra, koniec leniuchowania, wstajemy. – Dotknął jego ramienia. – Będziesz grzeczny, czy znowu mam cię sparaliżować? – spytał złośliwie. Asmodianin już chciał się odgryźć, gdy bolesny kaszel zatrzymał słowa w jego gardle. Eugene cofnął rękę. – Kogo my oszukujemy, nie dasz rady iść w takim stanie. Porozmawiam z Theo.

= = =

– Oficerze. – Theodore podszedł do stołu, przy którym siedziała już reszta jego tymczasowej drużyny. W niewielkiej karczmie kręciło się kilka osób, większość gości zajęła jednak miejsca na zewnątrz, przed południem upał nie był jeszcze zbyt dotkliwy.  
– Panie Hamilton. – Gladiator skinął głową. On i Catherine jedli skromne śniadanie, Adela, która przyszła chwilę przed sorcererem, nie złożyła jeszcze zamówienia.  
– Co ci tyle zajęło? – Blondynka spojrzała na brata, ten usiadł obok niej na drewnianej ławce. Uniósł prawą rękę, na jego nadgarstku połyskiwał nowy orb.  
Broń była w kolorze ciemnego srebra, miała kształt podłużnego oka zamocowanego na grubej obręczy. Jego źrenicę tworzył oszlifowany fioletowy kamień, który potrafił skupiać w sobie aether i umożliwiać rzucanie zaklęć. Theodore zbliżył do orba drugą rękę, źrenica uniosła się znad obręczy i zaczęła lewitować między jego dłońmi, rozjaśniając jego skórę chłodnym fioletowawym blaskiem.  
– Kupiłem od jednego z gości. Shugo w drodze do stolicy, miał kilka starych broni.  
– Nie za dobry. – Catherine wróciła do jedzenia.  
– Na początek wystarczy. – Sorcerer dezaktywował nową broń, spojrzał w kierunku kelnerki stojącej za barem. Nagle przypomniał sobie jaki jest głodny.  
No tak, ale najpierw sprawa Asmodianina…  
– Adela, chciałbym jeszcze raz poprosić cię o uleczenie… naszego towarzysza.  
– To konieczne? – Kleryczka spochmurniała. – Przecież…  
Theodore poparzył z ukosa na oficera Windsora, ale mężczyzna nie miał widocznie zamiaru wtrącić się do rozmowy, chociaż bez wątpienia słuchał jej uważnie.  
– Tak, to konieczne. – Sorcerer przełknął ślinę. – Przed nami długa droga, oficer nie będzie go niósł cały czas. Opuścimy zajazd, zatrzymamy się gdzieś na chwilę, zrobisz te swoje czary.  
Tym razem to Adela wzrokiem poszukała wsparcia u dowódcy, ten jednak nie skinął nawet głową. Dziewczyna westchnęła.  
– W porządku.  
– Chodź po jedzenie. – Zadowolony Theodore wstał od stołu, kleryczka poszła zaraz za nim.  
– Oficer daje im za dużo swobody. – Catherine wbiła widelec w kawałek twardego mięsa.  
– Doprawdy? – Mężczyzna opróżnił swój kufel.  
W zajeździe nie było dużego ruchu, w końcu znajdował się on na słabo zaludnionych północnych terenach Theobomos, gdzie spotkać było można głównie handlarzy i poszukiwaczy przygód. Podobnie zresztą jak na całej trasie prowadzącej aż do obozu wykopaliskowego, co było na rękę oddziałowi oficera Windsora, nie chcącemu wzbudzać zbyt dużego zainteresowania. Theodore i Adela wrócili do stołu, sorcerer przyniósł od razu jedzenie dla Eugena, który pojawił się na sali kilka minut później.  
– Moje ulubione kluski w winie Poma, dziękuję. – Assassin usiadł obok kleryczki, uśmiechnął się do swojego chłopaka.  
– Nadal nie wiem jak możesz to jeść. – Theodore pokręcił głową. – I na dodatek wcale nie tyć.  
– Ty tyjesz za was dwóch. – Catherine skończyła już swoją porcję, poprosiła kelnerkę o kolejną szklankę soku.  
– Cat jak zwykle czarująca. – Eugene uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Kobieta odgarnęła włosy za ucho.  
Nie odgryziesz się jakoś? Aionie, na urok Eugena nie ma mocnych.  
Theodore postanowił skupić się na jedzeniu, nieprzespana noc zaostrzyła mu apetyt, wiedział zresztą, że nie prędko będę mieli okazję zjeść posiłek w podobnie znośnych warunkach.  
– O, taki… – zaczął Eugene, gdy zauważył orba na nadgarstku sorcerera. – Zabytkowy.  
– Byleby działał. Księga nie zawsze jest pod ręką.  
– Prawda. – Assassin skinął głową. Rozejrzał się wokół, potem spojrzał na Theodora. – Pan Perento nie może iść w takim stanie.  
– Pan Perento…?  
– No chyba nie będę mówił wprost.  
Ale „Pan Perento”…  
– Pan Hamilton dogadał się już z panną Easton. – Oficer Windsor wtrącił się do rozmowy. Wstał od stołu. – Zbieramy się po śniadaniu, za które pan Fremont na pewno chętnie zapłaci.  
– Z rozkoszą. – Eugene uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i niemal niezauważalnie zmarszczył brwi. Gladiator wyszedł na zewnątrz budynku, miał zamiar poszukać kogoś, kto sprzeda mu mapę wyspy. Assassin spojrzał z wyrzutem na swojego chłopaka, w jego oczach malowało się ogromne poczucie niesprawiedliwości i bycia ofiarą złośliwości dowódcy.  
Zrozum w końcu, że ojciec oficera służy pod generałem Perento, to może będziesz miał trochę lżej.  
– A co z nim? – spytała Catherine wyniośle. – Rozumiem, że wciąż dyszy?  
– No właśnie nie. – Eugene spuścił wzrok. – Nazwał Theo zboczeńcem, więc go zabiłem.  
– Cholera, Gene! – Theodore prawie się zakrztusił.  
– Żartowałem, żartowałem. – Assassin uśmiechnął się uroczo. – Ale co ty mu takiego zrobiłeś, co?  
– Nic. Obejrzałem jego ogon, pazury… Tak ogólnie, bezboleśnie.  
– W sumie, jakby mi ktoś tak zrobił… – Adela dołączyła do rozmowy. – Dziwne trochę.  
– Ty, Shell, jesteś dziewczyną. – Eugene machnął ręką. – To co innego.  
– No wiesz, ale skoro Theo… – Kleryczka nie ustępowała. – No, wiecie. – Zarumieniła się lekko. Catherine zaśmiała się pod nosem.  
– Czy wy wszystkie jesteście takie nienormalne? – Theodore z impetem odłożył widelec.  
– Na mnie nie patrz, to była Nadia. – Kobieta była szczerze rozbawiona. – Nasza młodsza siostra – wyjaśniła niezorientowanej kleryczce.  
– I myślicie, że Theo leci na wszystko, co ma penisa? – Spytał Eugene z buzią napchaną kluskami. – Pewnie dlatego tak chętnie pracował z Tursinami, wiecie jakie są wielkie. – Wyszczerzył zęby całe pokryte winnym sosem. – Chociaż poczekajcie, aż zobaczycie Pana Perento bez koszuli. Granatowy, – dodał konspiracyjnym szeptem – ale dobrze zbudowany.  
– Gene, już nigdy się za mną nie wstawiaj, ładnie proszę. – Theodore schował twarz w dłoniach. Adela była już cała czerwona.  
I serio, ze wszystkich imion na świecie, wybrałeś akurat imię swojego kota? Aż takiego masz świra na punkcie ogonów?  
– Nie mówmy o tym więcej. – Catherine pokręciła głową. – Jem – powiedziała wskazując na swój pusty talerz.  
– Ja się dobrze bawię. – Eugene przełknął kolejną kluskę. – Wyluzujcie trochę, to ta podróż minie nam dużo przyjemniej.  
Nie, nie, nie. Dotknięcie jego klaty czy brzucha wcale nie było przyjemne. Ani trochę, futerko też nie. Właśnie pomyślałem „futerko”, prawda? Na karku rzeczywiście było miękkie jak u kota.  
– Ciężko tak wyluzować, skoro ciągamy ze sobą A… – Adela przygryzła wargi. – Pana Perento.  
Tursiny to potwory. Dukaki to potwory. Asmodianie też, tak samo jak Balaury.  
– No nie żartuj, że już się najadłeś. – Catherine zauważyła, że jej brat wciąż nie podniósł widelca.  
– Ha, ha. – Theodore wstał od stołu. – Wezmę prysznic przed podróżą, pewnie nie prędko będzie kolejna okazja.  
– To może weź resztę żarcia dla Pana Perento, zakładam, że nie jadł ze dwa dni – rzucił Eugene mimochodem, wciąż pochłonięty wcinaniem klusek.  
Cholera, o tym nie pomyślałem.  
– Nic mu nie będzie. – Blondynka spojrzała na mężczyzn. – Tam u nich pewnie i tak nie ma nic do jedzenia.  
– Nie no, Gene ma rację – przyznał sorcerer niechętnie. – Zajmę się nim lepiej, tylko wiecie, nie przywykłem jeszcze do takich potworów.  
– To Daeva – powiedział assassin nie odwracając wzroku od śniadania. Catherine zacisnęła zęby, Theodore nie zareagował.  
Wiem, nie musisz mi przypominać.  
– Zajdźcie po mnie jak będziemy ruszać. – Zabrał swój talerz i widelec, udał się do pokoju.

= = =

– Kupiec? – Oficer Windsor podszedł do grubego Shugo, który właśnie kończył swoje śniadanie. Przed zajazdem siedziało kilka osób, zapewne stałych – i jedynych – bywalców.  
– W rzeczy samej, nyerk. – Oczy Shugo rozbłysły podnieceniem. – Z dziada pradziada.  
– Potrzebuję mapy Theobomos. – Gladiator usiadł obok kupca.  
– Shugo ma wszystko. – Ten wyszczerzył ząbki. – Szanowna Daeva raczy chwilkę zaczekać. – Zaczął grzebać w swoim ogromnym plecaku.  
– Nie jestem Daevą. – Mężczyzna poprawił go uprzejmym tonem. Shugo zignorował tę uwagę, w przeciwieństwie do kobiety siedzącej przy sąsiednim stoliku.  
– Mogłabym przysiąc, że pan nią jest! – krzyknęła zdumiona. – To znaczy… – Obejrzała gladiatora od stóp do głów. Ten nawet w luźnych spodniach i niebieskiej koszulce wyglądał całkiem dostojnie, w dużej mierzy dzięki swojej postawie oraz poważnym rysom twarzy i pewnym spojrzeniu.  
– Dziękuję.  
– Naprawdę nie jest pan Daevą? – spytał starszy mężczyzna leniwie sączący piwo. – Te żołnierskie maniery…  
– Kolego, – wtrącił się kolejny z gości – nie gadaj, że nie poznajesz Howarda Windsora III. Duma wszystkich ludzi.  
– Na Aiona, oficer Windsor?! – Kobieta prawie wstała z ławki. – To dla mnie zaszczyt. – Skłniła się lekko.  
– Dziękuję. – Oficer Windsor spojrzał zniecierpliwiony na kupca, ten wywalił z plecaka już połowę swoich sześcianów i przejrzał je wszystkie, wciąż nie trafił jednak na mapę.  
– Duma wszystkich ludzi? – spytała młoda kobieta w skórzanym stroju. Nie wyglądała na tutejszą.  
– Jedyny człowiek w Elyoskiej Armii, na dodatek oficer – wyjaśnił jej starszy mężczyzna, ale kobieta zdawała się nie oczekiwać nawet żadnej odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. Uśmiechnęła się tylko.  
– Rozwali dla nas tych cholernych Asmodian i Balaury! – dodał inny zachwycony klient.  
– Oto mapa, szanowny oficerze. – Shugo położył na stole zwój przewiązany czerwonym sznurkiem. – Dwadzieścia kinah, nyerk.  
– W mieście kosztuje z dziesięć – powiedział oficer Windsor rozwiązując kokardkę. Mapa była nowa i przejrzyście nakreślona. Uświadomiła mu przy okazji, jak daleko znajdują się od celu.  
– A gdzie szanowny oficer widzi to miasto, nyerk? – Kupiec uniósł brew, zatarł ręce czując zarobek nosem.  
– Och, Shugo, Shugo… – Gladiator pokręcił głową, ale sięgnął po żądaną sumę. Chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do środka, tu zaczął wzbudzać za duże zainteresowanie. Wolał nie wiedzieć, jaką sensację wzbudziłby Asmodianin. Wziął mapę, wstał od stołu.  
– Shugo zawsze umie dobić interesu. – Kupiec uśmiechnął szeroko. Ofcier Windsor skinął głową, skierował się ku wejściu do zajadu. – Szerokiej drogi, szanowna Daevo.  
– Nie jest Daevą, jedynie z nimi trzyma – powiedziała młoda kobieta odprowadzając mężczyznę wzrokiem.  
– Interes to interes, nyerk.

= = =

Theodore Hamilton wszedł do swojego pokoju, w jednej ręce niósł talerz z reszta swojego śniadania, na drugiej połyskiwał jego nowy orb. Przystanął na chwile, gdy zauważył, że Asmodianin nie jest już przykuty do łóżka.  
Spałem z nim w jednym pokoju, gorzej już nie będzie. A to dopiero początek drogi, nie mogę się go bać. Nie może nawet wstać z łóżka, inaczej już dawno by uciekł.  
– Przyniosłem ci jedzenie. – Sorcerer postawił talerz na biurku. Asmodianin spojrzał na niego pogardliwie.  
Mam nadzieję…  
– Będziesz mnie karmił, Elyosie? – spytał ze złośliwym uśmiechem.  
– Rozkuję ci jedną dłoń. – Theodore przełknął ślinę. – Praworęczny? Nie próbuj niczego głupiego.  
– Nie zrobię już nic głupszego, niż danie się wam złapać.  
– Macie u siebie sztućce? – spytał sorcerer zupełnie nie zauważając tego, że Asmodianin nie jest w stanie się podnieść. Usiadł przy nim, sięgnął ku jego dłoniom, które leżały bezwładnie nad głową mężczyzny. – Czy jecie rękoma?  
– Chcesz każdym zdaniem udowadniać wyższość Elyosów, czy jesteś po prostu skończonym idiotą?  
– Nie musisz być taki chamski. – Sorcerer zmarszczył brwi. Jego szczerze oburzony i zraniony głos na chwilę zbił Asmodianina z tropu. Mężczyzna nic nie powiedział, gdy Elyos zdjął kajdanki z jego prawej dłoni i zakuł je na ramie łóżka.  
Theodore przysunął talerz do krawędzi biurka, po czym wstał z łóżka, uznawszy, ze zrobił już wystarczająco wiele. Miał zamiar zamknąć się w łazience z dala od Asmodianina, ale zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę i popatrzył na swojego więźnia.  
– Co? – spytał ten ostro. Sorcerer zachował spokój.  
– Zastanawiam się jak cię ubrać.  
Żebyś mnie nie zabił w trakcie.  
– Nie uwierzysz, sam to potrafię. – Assassin zacisnął zęby. – Ale jeśli szanowny Elyos pozwoli, wolę zostać tak jak jestem. U was i tak jest cholernie gorąco. – Prychnął pogardliwie. – To ma być ta piękniejsza kraina?  
– Jak uważasz. – Theodore z ulgą przyjął tę prośbę. – Idę się umyć, niedługo ruszamy.  
– Ciekawostka, my też się myjemy.  
– Okej, posłuchaj. – Sorcerer stanął przed leżącycm Asmodianinem. Jego głos stał się bardziej zdecydowany. – Przepraszam, że nie traktuję cię najlepiej, ale to nie jest takie proste, nie z twoim podejściem.  
– No kurwa, Elyosie. – Assassin z niedowierzaniem lekko pokręcił głową, zakasłał. – Czy ty siebie w ogóle słyszysz? Moje podejście?  
– Prawie mnie zabiłeś!  
– Prawie… – Zmarszczył brwi. – Niestety.  
No o tym właśnie mówię.  
– Udław się. – Theodore odwrócił się na pięcie.  
– Och, Elyosie, jak groźnie.  
Trzasnęły drzwi od łazienki.  
Minęło kilkanaście minut, gdy do pokoju wszedł oficer Windsor. Towarzyszyła mu reszta drużyny, wszyscy już spakowani i gotowi do drogi. Asmodianin wciąż leżał na łóżku, jedzenie było nietknięte. Theodore wyszedł właśnie z łazienki, był już ubrany, przecierał włosy ręcznikiem.  
– Na Aiona, Theo, jaki ty jesteś okrutny. – Eugene uśmiechnął się do swojego chłopaka.  
– Co…? – spytał ten odkładając ręcznik.  
– Nasz Asmo nie może się nawet podnieść, a ty odkułeś mu jedną rękę i zostawiłeś talerz. Mówiłem ci, że pewnie jest głodny. – Assassin pokręcił głową, chociaż jego głos był całkiem rozbawiony.  
Asmodianin zmarszczył brwi. Popatrzył na zabranych z nieukrywaną niechęcią. Adela odwrócił wzrok, za to oficer Windsor podszedł do jeńca, sięgnął po klucz od kajdanek.  
– Panie Hamilton, proszę się zbierać – polecił. – Ja wezmę Asmodianina.  
Theodore skinął głową, byle jak pościelił łóżko, schował do swojej torby księgę i sześcian spakowany przez Eugena. Gladiator skuł oba nadgarstki assassina i, ignorując jego pogardliwe komentarze, przerzucił go przez ramię, tym razem dużo ostrożniej. Asmodianin zacisnął zęby. Catherine sprawdziła czy nie ma nikogo na korytarzu, pokierowała drużynę do tylnego wyjścia, które pokazała jej wcześniej właścicielka zajazdu. Szli przez kilkanaście minut, budynek zaczął znikać za skałami, wokół pojawiało się coraz więcej piasku i wzniesień. W końcu zajazd, a wraz z nim nieliczni ludzie zamieszkujący okolicę, zniknęli za horyzontem. Catherine rozmawiała o czymś z Adelą, Eugene szedł zaraz obok oficera Windsora, zamyślony Theodore zamykał szyk. Słońce było coraz wyżej, upał zaczynał być męczący.  
– Ja to czuję – oznajmił Asmodianin ostrym tonem.  
Oficer Windsor spojrzał na swojego podwładnego, który właśnie dotykał ogona mężczyzny. Eugene uśmiechnął się niewinnie.  
– Nawet głos masz taki wredny i wyniosły jak miałczenie Pana Perento – powiedział Asmodianinowi.  
– Zostaw mój ogon – powtórzył ten bardziej zdecydowanie.  
– Panie Fremont, proszę zostawić ogon Asmodianina.  
– Tak jest… – Assassin odsunął się na bok.  
Theodore prychnął pod nosem.  
Jak ja bym tak zrobił, od razu zaczęli by rzucać głupie teksty. Genowi wszystko uchodzi na sucho.  
Szli jeszcze kilka minut, aż w końcu ich oczom ukazała się niewielka oaza. Nad małym stawem rosło kilka drzew, cień rzucało także niewysokie wzniesienie. Wokół spacerowało najwyżej kilka pustynnych stworzeń, zupełnie nie zainteresowanych podróżnikami.  
– Okej, stójcie. – Theodore odezwał się pierwszy, chwilę przed tym jak oficer przystanął gotów zaproponować postój. – Nikogo tu nie ma, Adela go uleczy i będzie mógł iść o własnych siłach.  
– Na takie rany potrzebuję z dwudziestu minut…  
– W porządku – zgodził się gladiator. On i jego oddział skierowali się ku oazie, chętnie przystanęli w kojącym cieniu. Mężczyzna położył jeńca na przyschniętej trawie, upewnił się, czy kajdanki są porządnie zamknięte. Adela ukucnęła niechętnie, Asmodianin uśmiechnął się pogardliwie.  
– Co cię tak śmieszy? – spytała Catherine.  
– Wy, Elyosi. Piękne białoskrzydłe Daevy srają ze strachu przed jednym Asmodianinem. Zmasakrujemy was w Abyss.  
Na twarzy kobiety pojawiło się zdenerwowanie, wściekła dotknęła rękojeści miecza.  
– Nie wytrzymam, Theo, odetnij mu język, nie jest ci przecież niczego potrzebny – wycedziła.  
– Panno Hamilton. – Oficer Windsor pouczył podwładną.  
– Przepraszam. Proszę, Adela, rób swoje. – Ta machnęła ręką. – Będziesz mi wisiał poważną przysługę – dodała patrząc na brata.  
Będziesz mi to wypominać do końca życia.  
– Dwadzieścia minut, tak? – Oficer Windsor poprawił niewielki plecak. – Pan Fremont i panna Hamilton idą ze mną. Sprawdzimy okolicę. Do Stalking Grounds na wschodzie prowadzą aż trzy drogi, wybierzemy najmniej uczęszczaną.  
– Tak jest. – Eugene uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.  
– Tak jest… – Kleryczka opuściła głowę.  
Do przewidzenia. Cóż, Asmodianinie, pora porozmawiać.  
Theodore i Adela zostali sami, reszta ich drużyny oddaliła się wzdłuż piaskowej ścieżki. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła ręce w kierunku klatki piersiowej jeńca. Starała się nie zwracać uwagi na to, jaki jest granatowy i wytatuowany. Oraz na leżący na piasku jasny ogon i ostre pazury mężczyzny. Przełknęła ślinę, zaczęła go leczyć. Theodore siedział na przeciwko niej, wpatrywał się w Asmodianina. Sorcerer czuł się dużo pewniej gdy orb znajdował się na jego nadgarstku.  
Żebym jeszcze umiał się nim dobrze posługiwać.  
Assassin zaczął już normalnie oddychać, z jego twarzy zniknął grymas bólu. Czego nie można było powiedzieć o wykpiwającym uśmieszku i zarozumiałym spojrzeniu. Theodore zaczął do tego przywykać, swoje pytanie zadał więc pewnym i zdecydowanym tonem, patrząc prosto w oczy jeńca, w tym świetle niemal jasnoniebieskie.  
– Jak tu trafiłeś?  
– Byłem nieprzytomny, nawet nie wiem gdzie mnie zabraliście.  
– Pytam o Elyseę. Jak trafiłeś do lasu Manduri? Przez portal, który się tam pojawił?  
– Nie, zeskoczyłem z Asmodae. – Asmodianin spojrzał na rozmówce z politowaniem, spróbował się pdonieść.  
– Nie ruszaj się jeszcze! – Adela, pochłonięta leczeniem, przycisnęła go do ziemi.  
Typowy kleryk. O wszystkim zapomni gdy kogoś leczy. Łącznie z tym, kogo leczy.  
– Czyli portal. – Theodore nie dał się zdenerwować. Na razie. – Pojawił się i zniknął dzień przed tym, jak na ciebie trafiliśmy. Chowałeś się przez ten czas w lesie? Czekałeś na kolejny portal? Dlatego próbowałeś mnie złapać? Nie wiedziałeś gdzie jesteś, chciałeś wrócić?  
– Nie, zbierałem kwiaty. U nas takich nie ma.  
Przy tobie nawet rozmowa z Cat zdaje się być przyjemna.  
– Czemu przeszedłeś przez ten portal? Gdzie było wejście?  
– To przesłuchanie, Elyosie? Strasznie kiepskie, jesteś w ogóle żołnierzem? Czy tylko cienkim sorcem i samozwańczym naukowcem?  
– Zaraz mu coś zrobię. – Theodore zacisnął zęby.  
– Kazałeś mi go leczyć! – krzyknęła Adela z wyrzutem.  
– Spokojnie… – Sorcerer spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. – Tak tylko mówię.  
Zaraz. Mu. Coś. Zrobię.  
– Pozwól, że skrócę twoje męki, Elyosie. – Asmodianin był coraz bardziej rozbawiony, w przeciwieństwie do swojego rozmówcy. Czuł, że odzyskuje siły. – Zamkniesz się, jak opowiem ci jak tu trafiłem?  
– Odpowiem wtedy na twoje pytania. – Theodore przygryzł wargi, wyprostował się. – Gdzie jesteśmy, czego od ciebie chcemy.  
– Słuchaj więc uważnie, nie będę się powtarzał – oznajmił assassin oschle. Kleryczka pomogła mu podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej, przyłożyła dłonie do jego pleców. Theodore zauważył jak uśmiechnęła się lekko, gdy dotknęła włosów porastających linię kręgosłupa mężczyzny.  
Niezłe, prawda?  
– Jestem żołnierzem w armii Asmodae. Moim oficerem jest mój brat, on podlega generał Nericie, a ona Lordowi Zikielowi. Z trzy tygodnie temu wysłano nas do Abyss, mieliśmy zająć się Balaurami kręcącymi się w pobliżu twierdzy Primum… – Zmrużył oczy. – Jak nazwaliście swoją?  
– Teminon. – Theodore nie uważał by nazwy wnoszonych baz były wielkim sekretem.  
W przeciwieństwie do lokalizacji. Ale dzięki twojej małej pomocy wkrótce poznamy waszą.  
– Nasza i tak stanie pierwsza. – Z głosu Asmodianina nie znikała złośliwość. – Więc ruszyliśmy na tę misję. Mniejsza z nią, ale powiem ci, że jeśli to mnie uważasz za potwora, to na Balaury będziesz musiał wymyślić nowe słowo. Są całkiem mocne. Zginęła trójka naszych, reszta została rozbita. Walka stała się strasznie chaotyczna, nagle byłem sam. No, tylko ja i trzy Balaury. Skrzydła nie wiele pomagają w ucieczce, wiele z nich potrafi latać. Mimo to spróbowałem się wycofać, aby wrócić potem do oddziału. Nic z tego, nagle pojawili się kolejni wrogowie, ze wszystkich stron. Aion musiał mieć jednak całkiem dobry humor. Kilkanaście metrów pode mną rozbłysło nagle błękitne światło. Był to taki sam portal jakim dostaliśmy się do Abyss, skierowałem się do niego bez zastanowienia. Uciekłem Balaurom, wpadłem w błoto w jakimś lesie. One nie potrafią przechodzić przez portale, są za wielkie.  
– Aż tak…? – spytała Adela szczerze zmartwiona. Asmodianin skinął głową. Theodore słuchał go w skupieniu, nie przerywał.  
– A to byli zwykli żołnierze. Szybko zorientowałem się, że nie jestem w Asmodae, u nas nie jest tak cholernie duszno i gorąco. No… mimo wszystko za wolno, zaciekawiony rozejrzałem się po okolicy i gdy zrozumiałem, że muszę wracać, po portalu nie było już śladu. Naciąłem drzewo i postanowiłem poszukać kogokolwiek, kogo będę mógł zapytać o drogę.  
„Zapytać.”  
– Spotkałem kilku ludzi, ale żaden nie był w stanie mi pomóc.  
– Czy… – Adela spojrzała na mężczynę. Powoli kończyła już zaleczenie jego żeber.  
Asmodianin odpowiedział jej pokpiwającym uśmieszkiem.  
– Nadeszła noc, potem kolejny dzień. Znowu noc. Trafiłem na ciebie, na dodatek wyraźnie zainteresowanego miejscem po portalu. Poczekałam, aż pozostała dwójka odejdzie rozprawić się z tym zielonym potworem. Chciałem porozmawiać, dostałem wpierdol. Leżę teraz związany na cholernej pustyni i rozmawiam z wkurwiającymi białasami. Wystarczy?  
To aż za wiele.  
– Tak… – Theodore odetchnął. Zaczynał czuć się całkiem swobodnie, mimo, że on i Adela właśnie siedzieli na odludziu ze wściekłym wrogiem. – Proszę, teraz ty.  
– Nareszcie. – Mężczyzna udał westchnienie ulgi. – Muszę się odlać. Rozkujesz mnie, Elyosie, czy wolisz dotrzymać mi towarzystwa?  
– Miałeś o coś zapytać.  
– Właśnie spytałem. Zgaduję, że wolisz zostawić mnie w kajdankach, w końcu nie zmacałeś mnie jeszcze całego.  
– Nie schlebiaj sobie. – Thedodre zacisnął zęby. Adela odsunęła się już od Asmodianina. Nie potrafiła całkowicie posklejać jego żeber, ale mogła naprawić je na tyle, by mężczyzna mógł iść czy nawet biec, byleby się nie nadwyrężać. Była z siebie całkiem zadowolona.  
– No tak, dla pięknego Elyosa jestem za pewne odrażający.  
– Aionie, jak ty mnie wkurzasz. Zaczynam popierać wojnę.  
– Idźcie, muszę odpocząć w ciszy. – Kleryczka wstała. Miała już dość wrażeń na cały dzień.  
Zmęczyło cię leczenie, czy nasz uroczy towarzysz?  
– No dobra… – Sorcerer wstał z ziemi. Zaczynał sam się sobie dziwić, ile pewności dodaje mu broń zaczepiona na ręku. Sięgnął do swojej torby, wyjął z niej sześcian, a z niej długi łańcuch, który dostał wcześniej od oficera. Zaczepił jeden jego koniec na kajdankach jeńca, drugi chwycił mocno. – Chodź. – Spojrzał na Asmodianina.  
Gdyby Nadia to zobaczyła, od razu poprosiłabym rodziców o nowego granatowego zwierzaczka. Och, Aionie, właśnie zabieram Pana Perento na spacer w krzaki.  
Assassin popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, zmarszczył brwi. Siedział jeszcze chwilę, po czym wstał bez słowa. Ręce wciąż miał skute za plecami, ale nie czuł już palącego bólu w klatce piersiowej, mógł się swobodnie wyprostować. Jedynie od tego upału bolała go głowa i piekły oczy.  
Theodore, bez wątpienia lekko zażenowany, odszedł z jeńcem za skały. Łańcuch trzymał w prawej ręce, tak aby lewą móc w każdej chwili aktywować orba. W końcu Asmodianin nie był już unieruchomiony, za to z pewnością tak samo niezadowolony ze swojej sytuacji. Sorcerer miał pewną wprawę w obchodzeniu się ze złapanymi potworami, nawet tak groźnymi jak Tursiny, ale żaden nie był jeszcze tak wredny, złośliwy i rozgadany. Oraz fascynujący. Theodore przystanął, odkuł jedną rękę Asmodianina.  
– To już się robi nudne – powiedział assassin, po czym odszedł kilka kroków dalej. – Nie musisz patrzeć. Chyba, że bardzo chcesz – dodał z bezczelnym uśmiechem.  
– Zamknij się. – Sorcerer odwrócił wzrok. – Więc walczyłeś w Abyss?  
– Słuchałeś w ogóle tego, co mówiłem, Elyosie? Byłem tam, walczyłem z Balaurami. Cholernie gorąco. Gorzej niż na tej waszej pustyni.  
– Jesteśmy w Theobomos. – Theodore naprawdę miał ochotę wyjaśnić kilka spraw. – To wyspa nie połączona z resztą lądu. Portale pojawiają się na niej niezwykle rzadko. Prawie wcale. Mało tu Aetheru. – Spojrzał na Asmodianina, ten odszedł już od skały. – Ucieczka nic ci nie da. Nikt ci nie pomoże, padniesz na pustyni. – Assassin zmarszczył brwi. – Masz jakieś pytania? Na przykład… – kontynuował Theodore. – Czym się zajmuję? Co cię czeka?  
– Nie. – Mężczyzna minął sorcerera, sam szarpnął łańcuch. – Wal się, Elyosie.

= = =

Kolejne cztery dni nie zmieniły za wiele. Asmodianin rzadko się odzywał, a gdy już to robił, tylko bardziej irytował Catherine czy straszył Adelę. Theodore czuł się coraz bardziej odporny na złośliwości mężczyzny, Eugena one bawiły, a oficer Windsor zdawał się interesować jedynie szkoleniem kleryczki, całą zabawę z jeńcem zostawiając Theodorowi. A ten niezbyt wiedział jak Asmodianina podejść, więc od czasu rozmowy o Abyss nie zrobił praktycznie nic. Ostatnie popołudnia były już nieco chłodniejsze, Elyosi czuli się w taką pogodę doskonale, widać było jednak, jak źle znosi ją ich więzień. Theodore ciągle postanawiał coś z tym zrobić, ale na razie na postanowieniach się kończyło.  
Zbliżał się kolejny wieczór, Asmodianin jak co noc został przykuty do cienkiego drzewa, oficer Windsor i Catherine zaczęli rozkładać trzy małe namioty, które kupili jeszcze w zajeździe, a Theodore i Eugene oddalili się od grupy aby upolować jakąś kolację. Po kilku minutach drogi assassin przystanął, wskazał coś palcem.  
– Okej, tam, widzisz? – spytał swojego chłopaka.  
– Nawet dwa. – Sorcerer skinął głową. Aktywował orba.  
– Poczekaj tutaj, zaraz je załatwię. – Eugene puścił mu oczko, zaczął biec w stronę zwierząt, a po chwili rozmył się w powietrzu.  
Wybacz, kochany, po coś kupiłem tego orba.  
Theodore zamknął na chwilę oczy, za pomocą magicznego kryształu skupił Aether między rękoma. Uniósł powieki, wycelował dłonie w kierunku jednego z potworków. Eugene pojawił się za zwierzęciem w tej samej chwili, gdy to zamieniło się w niskie drzewo. Drugie, widząc jaki los spotkał jego towarzysza, zaczęło uciekać w panice.  
– Wow, co do… – Assassin prawie upuścił sztylety.  
– Udało się! – Sorcerer podskoczył, promieniał z dumy. – A masz, Cat! Zamieniłem kogoś w drzewo!  
– Gratuluję. – Eugene zaczepił bronie na plecach, spojrzał na zdrewniałego potworka. – Tylko, że mieliśmy upolować coś do jedzenia.  
– No cóż… – powiedział Theodore podchodząc do chłopaka. – Będzie na ognisko.  
– Trochę okropne zaklęcie.  
– To jest okropne? A runy?  
– Runy… – Assassin zamyślił się na chwilę. – Metoda jak każda inna. Jak twój Asmo nie będzie chciał współpracować, to daj go mnie. – Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. – Będę miał okazję poćwiczyć.  
– Najpierw się ich lepiej naucz. Jeszcze wybuchnąłby przy nas… – Sorcerer przygryzł usta. – To naprawdę jest wybuch? Jak przy wejściu w pułapkę?  
– Tylko raz to widziałem, zwykle Leparyści dawali się przekonać do współpracy… Jest słabszy, rozrywa tułów, wszystko lata, ale w odległości kilku metrów jesteś już bezpieczny.  
– Dziękuję, będę miał o czym myśleć przed zaśnięciem.  
– Oj, miałem nadzieję, że myślisz o mnie. – Eugene szturchnął mężczyznę w ramię, uśmiechnął się uroczo.  
– Oczywiście, że o tobie. – Theodore dotknął jego białych włosów.  
I tylko trochę o nim…  
– Ale dosyć mam tylko myślenia – kontynuował coraz czulszym głosem. – Myślisz, że oficer Windsor będzie miał coś przeciwko, żebyśmy wymknęli się na trochę tej nocy?  
– Zapewne będzie. – Assassin wyszczerzył żeby. – Nie mogę się doczekać.

= = =

Jeden z kolejnych wieczorów był cichy i spokojny, Theodore i jego towarzysze nie trafili na żadne potwory, zjedli kolację, nakarmili jeńca, nawet Catherine wyglądała na całkiem zadowoloną. Szli teraz powoli, oficer Windsor wypatrywał jakiegoś miejsca na nocleg, reszta grupy szła niedaleko za nim, rozmawiali o czymś rozbawieni. Theodore został na końcu, jak zwykle resztą, ciągnąć za sobą wolno idącego Asmodianina. Ręce mężczyzny wciąż skute były za jego plecami, więc sorcerer nie mógł napiąć przyczepionego do nich łańcucha, chyba, że chciałby ciągnąć więźnia tyłem. W związku z tym sam szedł nieśpiesznie, wdzięczny Eugenowi za to, że ten i tak czasem towarzyszył mu w drodze lub nawet sam pilnował Asmodianina, gdy sorcerer naprawdę musiał już od niego odpocząć. Oficer Windsor zdawał się tą sprawą wciąż nie interesować. Theodore westchnął, dosyć miał już tego przeciągającego się milczenia.  
– Ile to minęło od czasu noclegu pod dachem… – rozmarzył się. – Tydzień, prawda? – Spojrzał na assassina przez ramię. – Nie pogardziłbym porządnym postojem.  
– Nie widzę za mną nikogo, Elyosie – odparł mężczyzna oschle.  
– Mówię do ciebie.  
– Kiedy dałem ci do zrozumienia, że mam ochotę z tobą rozmawiać?  
Bez wątpienia nigdy.  
– Wszyscy tacy jesteście? – Theodore zmarszczył brwi.  
– Wszędzie macie tak cholernie gorąco? – Asmodianin jak zwykle uraczył go brakiem odpowiedzi i ostrym tonem.  
– Jest przyjemnie ciepło. – Sorcerer uśmiechnął się lekko. – To dzięki światłu słonecznemu, którego wy…  
– Elysea jest chujowa, Elyosie. Tylko jedno mi się w niej podoba.  
– Co takiego?  
– Ziemia nad nami. – Assassin uniósł wzrok. Na chwilę spoważniał.  
Theodore mógł tylko zgadywać, co można czuć widząc swój dom i jednocześnie w żaden sposób nie mogąc go dosięgnąć. Ale przecież Asmodae jest taka nieprzyjazna, jak można więc za nią tęsknić? Żaden to dom, w którym trzeba walczyć o przetrwanie. Sorcerer spojrzał w górę, zamyślił się na chwilę.  
„Porzuceni przez Aiona”, tak o nich mówią.  
– Gdy byłeś u siebie, o czym myślałeś patrząc w niebo? – spytał nagle. Asmodianin spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, szybko jednak przybrał wyniosły wyraz twarzy. – Co czułeś widząc drugą połowę? – kontynuował Theodore.  
Ja zawsze byłem zafascynowany, nie ważne, co mówili. I przerażony. Trochę ciekawy…  
Spojrzał na idącego dwa kroki za nim mężczyznę.  
Zafascynowany i przerażony. Tak jak teraz tobą…  
– Wszyscy tacy jesteście? – spytał assassin uśmiechając się z politowaniem.  
Theodore odwrócił wzrok, zniechęcony reakcjami mężczyzny nic już nie powiedział. Zacisnął palce na łańcuchu.  
Nie.

= = =

15\. 03. 275 r.  
16:28

Asmodianin zapewne cały czas planuje ucieczkę. Czeka na dobrą okazję, nasze potknięcie czy nieuwagę, bada teren. Myślałem wcześniej, że dostanę od tego jakiejś paranoi. Wpatruje się we mnie z rządzą mordu lub ignoruje cały dzień, wciąż nie chce żadnych wyjaśnień. Widać zauważył jak mnie to wnerwia. Wciąż nie mam za wiele materiałów do pracy i badań… Ale jak ja mam to zrobić?  
Elysea wcale nie jest cholernie gorąca. Skoro zwykły ciepły dzień jest dla niego upalny, to wolę nie wiedzieć jaki klimat panuje w Asmodae. Tak się mądrzy, a ledwo znosi południowe słońce. Tylko czekać aż padnie. Nie no, tego nie chcę. Muszę coś w końcu zrobić, bo widzę, że oficer nie ma zamiaru…  
Asmodianin nie jest głupi, musi widzieć, że nie ma jak uciec z Theobomos. Ciekawe czy jak zapłaciłby jakimś Shugo, to znalazłoby się dla niego miejsce na statku… Ach, Shugo. Ale musiałby kogoś okraść, aby mieć kinah. Tam okraść, na pewno by od razu zabił. Najprawdopodobniej mnie.

= = =

– Poprosił mnie abym kupiła mu te różowe ubrania. – Adela Shelley Easton nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu. – Chciał wyznać w nich miłość swojej ukochanej. – Szła powoli, w towarzystwie reszty drużyny, kilka kroków za milczącym oficerem. – Żebyście widzieli, jak go spławiła.  
– Uch, okrutne – odparł Eugene rozbawiony.  
– Miała rację, ten facet jest żałosny. – Catherine machnęła ręką. Theodore zdążył ugryźć się w język, nim skomentował wypowiedź swojej siostry. Poczuł nagle szarpnięcie, łańcuch pociągał w dół jego rękę, zaskoczony prawie go wypuścił.  
Cała piątka odwróciła się prędko, Sorcerer natychmiast ukucnął przy leżącym na piasku Asmodianinie. Dotknął jego czoła, zbliżył policzek do jego ust. Zapomniał nawet, że powinien się trochę bać.  
– Zemdlał.  
– Zaskakujące, panie Hamilton. – Oficer Windsor skrzyżował ramiona, stanął nad Theodorem. – Ciągał go pan na tym pełnym słońcu przez ponad tydzień, karmił rzadziej, niż karmi się Tursiny trzymane w porcie, o nic nie zapytał. – Ostry głos mężczyzny zaskoczył sorcerera. – Słabszy jeniec padłby panu już dawno temu.  
– Nie skarżył się… – Theodore przygryzł wargi. Opuścił wzrok, zrozumiawszy jak durna to wymówka.  
Taki to był problem, zwrócić uwagę wcześniej?  
– Przepraszam… – powiedział w końcu, wstał powoli. – Co teraz?  
– Postój. – Mężczyzna wskazał widocznie niedaleko ruiny kamiennej świątyni. – A jak Asmodianin odzyska przytomność, utniemy sobie małą rozmowę.  
– Oficerze, z całym szacunkiem, ale… – wtrąciła się Catherine.  
– Panno Hamilton, proszę iść potrenować z panną Easton. – Gladiator nie dał jej dokończyć. – Ma wrócić zmęczona.  
– Tak jest. – powiedziała kobieta lekko niezadowolonym tonem. Skinęła na Adelę, obie oddaliły się posłusznie.  
Oficer Windsor złapał nieprzytomnego jeńca pod pachami, Theodorowi kazał unieść jego nogi. Zanieśli go na kamienną posadzkę, położyli ostrożnie. Eugene udał się na zwiad, pewny, że w takim miejscu nie trudno o spotkanie duchów czy ghouli.  
Asmodianin odzyskał przytomność kilka minut później. Usiadł, uniósł wzrok, zmrużył oczy pod wpływem ostrego światła. Ręce wciąż miał skute, ale łańcuch leżał na ziemi. Oparł się o ciepłą kamienną ścianę. Wysoki gladiator przesunął się o krok, rzucił cień na jego twarz. Obok mężczyzny stał zmieszany sorcerer. Assassin uśmiechnął się pokpiwająco.  
– Panie Hamilton? – Oficer Windsor spojrzał na czarodzieja. Ten milczał przez chwilę, w końcu odetchnął głęboko.  
– Przepraszam… – powiedział. – Nie zauważyłem nawet, że masz poparzone stopy. Ignorowałem to, jak źle znosisz światło słoneczne i tutejszą temperaturę. Ale mogłeś przecież sam mi…  
– Spierdalaj, Elyosie. – Asmodianin odwrócił głowę.  
– Nie będę tolerował takich wypowiedzi. – Gladiator znowu ruszył się o krok, patrzył prosto w oczy jeńca. – Jak się pan nazywa?  
– Słucham? – Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.  
– Spytałem o pana imię. – Powtórzył oficer zdecydowanie i uprzejmie. – Najwyższa pora się przedstawić.  
Zapadła dłuższa chwili ciszy. Theodore nie wiedział czy powinien się w ogóle odzywać. Spojrzał na assassina, ten zacisnął zęby. Oficer wciąż czekał, skrzyżował ramiona i nie miał zamiaru ustąpić.  
– Xallevyn Yarwyxr – wycedził w końcu Asmodianin.  
– Dziękuję.  
E… ksa… lej… wyn? Już zapomniałem.  
– Panie Hamilton, proszę od teraz traktować pana Yarwyxra z należytym szacunkiem, albo zakończymy wspólną podróż. – Oficer Windsor popatrzył na Theodora, ten nie miał innego wyjścia jak skinąć głową. Gladiator zostawił ich samych, odszedł znaleźć Eugena.  
– No proszę, Elyosie. – Asmodianin uniósł brodę. – Okaż mi należyty szacunek.  
Theodore rozejrzał się po okolicy, rozpaczliwie licząc na jakaś pomoc. Niestety, oficer Windsor zniknął już za zrujnowanymi kolumnami, jego siostra i Adela były gdzieś daleko, zapewne w samym środku treningu. Został sam i nie miał innego wyjścia jak zająć się jakoś Asmodianinem. Miał wrażenie, że oficerowi Windsorowi lepiej nie podpaść.  
Usiadł naprzeciwko skutego mężczyzny, zdjął torbę z ramienia, wyjął z niej sześcian.  
– Lepiej się czujesz? – spytał wyciągając z bagażu butelkę wody i niewielki ręcznik.  
– Zajebiście, Elyosie.  
– Byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś współpracował. – Theodore zmarszczył brwi. Wylał wodę na suchy materiał. – Nie skrzywdzę cię.  
– Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak próbujesz. – Asmodianin uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
Jak ja mam pobrać jakiekolwiek cholerne próbki… Chyba będę musiał go znowu uśpić.  
– Nie ruszaj się. – Sorcerer miał jednak wrażenie, że jest już coraz odporniejszy na groźby mężczyzny. Przetarł mokrym ręcznikiem jego spocone czoło. – Aionie, jaki jesteś gorący. – Cała granatowa skóra jeńca była wilgotna i nagrzana, podobnie jak włosy na jego głowie i plecach.  
W ogóle nie przystosowany do upału.  
Theodore wytarł szyję mężczyzny, na chwilę wbił wzrok w jego ogon, na którym by niechcący prawie uklęknął.  
– Czy wy, Elyosi, naprawdę nigdy nie widzieliście ogona? – Asmodianin pokręcił głową z politowaniem.  
– Tylko na zwierzętach i potworach. – Sorcerer przesunął ręcznik na jego klatkę piersiową, zorientował się po chwili, że zaczyna czuć się lekko nieswojo.  
– Och, więc nie należę już do żadnej z tych grup? – Assassin wyszczerzył zęby. Theodore nic nie odpowiedział, dotknął jedynie ogona niedaleko jego nasady, sam nie wiedząc czemu. Ręcznik wciąż trzymał przyciśnięty do skóry mężczyzny. – Nie masz pojęcia jaki to gest, prawda, Elyosie? – Asmodianin spojrzał na sorcerera, potem na swój ogon. – Podpowiem, że nie jest zbyt przyzwoity.  
– To gdzie w ogóle można cię dotknąć?! – Theodore cofnął obie ręce.  
– Ależ ja nie mówię, że nie możesz mnie tam dotykać, Elyosie. – Assassin uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
– Zamknij się. – Sorcerer zmarszczył brwi. Znowu nalał na ręcznik trochę wody. – Odwrócić się na chwilę, wszystko się posklejało. – Dotknął ostrożnie karku mężczyzny i znajdujących się tam miękkich włosów.  
Myśl o Panu Perento. To jak czesanie Pana Perento. Tylko ten mnie przynajmniej jeszcze nie podrapał. Jeszcze.  
– Zażenowany, Elyosie? – Mężczyzna odwrócił głowę, spojrzał na Theodora kucającego tuż za nim. – Pozwól, że ci to utrudnię – dodał z wredną satysfakcją.  
– Już bardziej się nie da, Asmodianinie. – Sorcerer z całych sił przeciągnął ręcznikiem po karku mężczyzny, ten aż się wzdrygnął. Ale nie ustąpił. Wciąż patrzył na Elyosa, coraz bardziej uśmiechnięty.  
– Ja też wolę facetów – oznajmił szeptem. Theodore zamarł na chwilę. Powoli cofnął rękę, wstał nic nie mówiąc. – Czemu przestałeś, Elyosie? – Asmodianin uniósł głowę, uśmiech wciąż nie opuszczał jego twarzy. – To było takie przyjemne. – A złośliwość głosu.  
Theodore Hamilton cisnął mokrym ręcznikiem w twarz rozbawionego mężczyzny, kopnął go mocno w udo, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w pośpiechu. Po przejściu kilku metrów przypomniał sobie, że nie może niestety nigdzie uciec, a jeńca musi przecież ktoś pilnować. Przystanął zrezygnowany, odwrócił głowę. Asmodianin puścił mu oczko. Sorcerer zmarszczył brwi, włożył ręce do kieszeni spodni i oparł się o zniszczoną kolumnę, uznawszy, że da radę pilnować go z tej odległości.

= = =

17\. 03. 275 r.  
20:19

Nienawidzę go, och, Aionie, jak ja go nienawidzę! Nie mogę na niego patrzeć! Nie mogę przestać o nim myśleć. Kurwa. Nie ważne, to nie ma znaczenia. Po coś tu jestem, po coś go złapaliśmy.  
Spróbuję się z nim dogadać. Mam pomysł. Obiecam mu, że w zamian za współpracę, po opuszczeniu Theobomos odstawimy go nie wojsku, a pod portal do Abyss. Tylko skończony idiota by się na to nie zgodził. Nawet jak mi nie uwierzy, co ma do stracenia? Poproszę resztę, by udawała razem ze mną. Oficerowi Windsorowi ciężko nie zaufać. Wszystkim będzie łatwiej. Może będzie się mniej rzucał, odpowie na trochę pytań bez tego wrednego tonu i chamskiego uśmiechu. A w Heironie i tak oddamy go generałowi Perento i wrócę w końcu do domu.

= = =

Śnieg sięgał ledwie kostek, szło się więc szybko i wygodnie. Wiatr był słaby, mróz niezbyt dotkliwy, a dzień całkiem jasny. Jednak nawet wyjątkowo piękna pogoda nie była w stanie poprawić humoru oficerowi, który wraz ze swoim oddziałem wrócił właśnie z misji w Abyss. Trzydziestoletni gladiator Rexnwey Yarwyxr był mężczyzną silnym, wysokim i dobrze zbudowanym. Jego skóra i krótkie włosy, ułożone w irokeza, były szaro–błękitne, oczy całe czarne, usta niebieskie, rysy twarzy ostre, uszy lekko spiczaste. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że oficer Yarwyxr jest Daevą spokojną i poważną. Zdecydowaną kiedy trzeba, ale rzadko kierującą się emocjami. Było to wrażenie bardzo mylne, o czym jego podwładni nie raz mieli okazję się przekonać, ale nigdy tak bardzo jak w tej chwili, krótko po tym, jak postawili nogi w Asmodae, a portal zamknął się za ich plecami.  
Gladiator z całej siły uderzył bronią w drzewo, krzyknął wściekle. Ze wszystkich gałęzi spadł śnieg, nakrył jego głowę i ramiona. Mężczyzna zdecydowanym ruchem wyciągnął ostrze z pnia, zamachnął się po raz kolejny.  
– Szukaliśmy go przez prawie dwa tygodnie… – odezwał się masywny chanter. – Najprawdopodobniej…  
– Nawet tak nie mów, proszę. – Smukła rangerka pokręciła głową.  
– Może być wszędzie. – Ich dowódca oddychał ciężko, upuścił broń. – Co jeśli trafił w łapska Balaurów?!  
– One raczej nie biorą jeńców… – Kobieta opuściła głowę.  
– Rex, wiem, że jest ci ciężko, ale Xall nie żyje. – Chanter skrzyżował ramiona.  
Reszta drużyny wolała się nie wtrącać. Wiedzieli doskonale, że nie mogą pozwolić sobie na takie samo zachowanie jak Yvers Draxvien i Vana Taivynn, najbliżsi przyjaciele ich oficera.  
– Nie, kurwa, nie. – Oficer Yarwyxr usiadł na śniegu. – Nie mój brat. Powinienem się nim lepiej opiekować. Kurwa!  
– To nie twoja wina. Znajdziemy go, jestem pewna.  
– Litości, Vana. Gdzie chcesz szukać? – Yvers spojrzał na rangerkę. – Czekamy miesiąc na kolejny portal do Abyss? Prosimy o przydział czy przeskakujemy nielegalnie? I co potem?  
– Odejdźcie wszyscy, ruszajcie już do bazy – polecił Gladiator swojemu oddziałowi. – Misja skończona, nie mamy na razie nowej. Odpocznijcie.  
– Tak jest. – Ci oddalili się posłusznie i z ulgą. Xallevyn nie był jednym towarzyszem, którego stracili w Abyss, każdy potrzebował teraz chwili oddechu i czasu na bezczynne leżenie w łóżku. Vana Taivynn została z oficerem. Zwykła uważać, że jego rozkazy jej nie dotyczą.  
– Rex... – Ukucnęła przy mężczyźnie. – Chodź tutaj. – Objęła go ramieniem, ten nie oponował. Dużo potężniejszy od niej, teraz wydawał się kobiecie całkiem bezbronny. – Xall jest prawie tak twardy jak jego starszy brat, da sobie radę. Zobaczysz, sam do nas wróci.  
– Nie będę czekał bezczynnie.


	5. Chapter 5

Ponownie spojrzał na pamiętnik. Brzegi okładki były lekko podniszczone, niektóre strony pogięte, a litery rozmazane. W notesie brakowało już czystych kartek, a przecież zapisał na nich tak mało, stanowczo za mało.   
Za dużo. Powinienem był to wszystko powiedzieć, nie napisać.  
Piasek wpadał mu do oczu, wymuszał częste mruganie, piekł.  
Wyciągnął dłoń, opuszkami palców dotknął zielonej okładki. Do czegoś tak prostego nie potrzebował nawet orba. Zamknął oczy, skupił się przez chwilę. Pamiętnik stanął w płomieniach, powietrze nad nim zafalowało, piasek zaczął nagrzewać się jeszcze mocniej.  
Theodore wstał powoli, opierając się dłońmi o kolana, cały czas patrząc na strony trawione przez ogień. Wyprostował się, wziął głęboko oddech. Martwe anioły wciąż unosiły dłonie, palcami wciąż wskazywały niebo i skrywającą się za nim Asmodae.   
Nie mam innego wyjścia. Chcę tego. Przecież muszę.  
– Uznają nas za zdrajców – powiedział odwracając głowę.  
– Nie dbam o to – usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

= = =

Podróż ze Stalking Grounds do Fregion’s Flame zajęła im kilka upalnych dni. W północno–wschodniej części Theobomos pustynia wypierana była przez tereny pokryte lawą i ciemnymi strzelistymi skałami. Nawet w chłodniejsze dni panował tam niemal nieznośny żar. Najwytrwalsi Elyosi nie mieli ochoty spędzać w tych rejonach więcej czasu, niż było to konieczne, toteż Theodore i jego towarzysze maszerowali przez Fregion’s Flame jak najszybciej, jedząc w drodze, śpiąc krotko, Adelę trenując jedynie na potworach, które zagradzały im drogę.  
Tym razem Theodore, nauczony doświadczeniem i uwagami oficera Windsora, pamiętał o schwytanym Asmodianinie. Z pomocą Adeli wzmocnił podeszwy jego butów, aby gorący pasek nie poparzył boleśnie jego skóry, związał jego ręce sznurem, a nie prędko nagrzewającym się łańcuchem, dbał, by jeniec nie był nigdy spragniony czy przemęczony.  
Nie było to dla niego łatwe zadanie, myślał ciągle o wyznaniu Asmodianina, spoglądał na jego czarne tatuaże, całkiem pociągającą twarz oraz atrakcyjne, chociaż grantowe, ciało. Zastanawiał się, jak daleko sięga wzór widoczny na jego tułowiu i skryty pod spodniami. Z trudem, chociaż nie bez uporu, wytrzymywał jego wyzywające spojrzenia i kąśliwe uwagi. Sam przestał zostawać w tyle i bywał nie raz nie mniej złośliwy od swojego jeńca, łapiąc się czasem na tym, że te ich ostre wymiany zdań zaczynają sprawiać mu niemałą przyjemność. Każdą mniej ostrą uważał natomiast za znaczący sukces i krok ku oswojeniu swojego dzikiego towarzysza, o którym przecież wciąż wiedział tak mało.   
A pragnął wiedzieć więcej. Z każdym krokiem, z każdym dniem, z każdym jego słowem.

= = =

21\. 03. 275 r.  
13:28

Po przejściu Fregion’s Flame – Aionie, co za okropne miejsce – skierowaliśmy się na wschodni szlak, który przez tereny dawnych świątyń i rozległych nieużytków prowadzi już do naszego celu – obozu wykopaliskowego założonego w środkowej części wyspy. „Już” to jednak za dużo powiedziane, pokonanie takiej trasy zajmie nam zapewne jeszcze z kilka tygodni. Przynajmniej niedługo będzie już z górki i nigdzie po drodze nie będzie goręcej, niż było przez ostanie dni. Asmodianin przeszedł prawdziwy chrzest bojowy, chociaż parę razy musiałem go wręcz ciągnąć, czy pozwalać oprzeć się o moje ramię. Przez postoje wymuszone jego niską odpornością na ciepło, zostawaliśmy trochę w tyle za grupą… „Nie jest ci za gorąco, Elyosie? Może ściągnąłbyś w końcu tę koszulkę?” – nie wiem wiele o wojnie, ale chyba nie tak powinni zachowywać się jeńcy.   
Odpowiadam coś nie dając się zbić z tropu – no, różnie mi to wychodzi – a potem nie mogę zasnąć i wstydzę się własnych myśli. Asmodianin zostaje przywiązany do drzewa, czy czegokolwiek. co trafi się w miejscu postoju, a my nocujemy w naszych trzech namiotach kupionych na początku podróży. Przytulam zmęczonego, ale jak zawsze pogodnego Eugena, całuję jego spoconą szyję, mówię mu, że go kocham. Zamykam oczy i widzę czerwony błysk, widzę wyzywający uśmiech, widzę ostre pazury. Pamiętam szorstkość granatowej skóry i łaskoczącą miękkość włosów na jego karku.   
To do pracy, muszę z nim rozmawiać, muszę go poznać i zbadać. Dukaki i Tursiny też śniły mi się po nocach, raz jeden zgniótł mnie młotem, noszą czasem te swoje ogromne bronie. Nie były to przyjemne sny. Te… te też nie są. Nie są.  
Powiedzieliśmy mu po drodze. Zaproponowałem, że darujemy mu życie i odstawimy go pod portal, jeśli nie będzie sprawiał problemów i pozwoli mi robić swoje. Och, Aionie, jeszcze nigdy nie uśmiechnął się z takim politowaniem i pogardą, jak wtedy. Czy do niego naprawdę nie dociera w jakim znalazł się położeniu? To pewnie moja wina, widzi, że nie musi się mnie bać. Przecież bym go nie zabił, nigdy nikogo nie zabiłem. Na szczęście autorytet oficera Windsora zrobił swoje – Asmodianin podjął w końcu poważną rozmowę, łaskawie zgodził się nie próbować ucieczki, co było zapewne tak samo szczere, jak nasza oferta. Ale i tak nie ma dokąd uciec, powinno to do niego w końcu dotrzeć.  
Chociaż, jak tak sobie pomyślę, zaprowadzenie go do portalu w Heironie i nie wpadnięcie po drodze na żaden patrol, nie jest niemożliwe. Ale w życiu nie zaproponuję tego oficerowi. Zresztą, co mnie to obchodzi.

= = =

Theodore przysłonił oczy dłonią, zmrużył powieki. Wbił wzrok w horyzont, rozejrzał się uważnie. Zapadał już wieczór, robiło się trochę chłodniej. Piasek, piasek, skały, piasek. Ale gdzieś w oddali zdawał się majaczyć zarys opuszczonej świątyni, musieli być więc na dobrej drodze, już nie tak daleko od odrobinę przyjaźniejszych terenów. Przy dobrej pogodzie powinni dojść do świętych ziem już za kilkanaście dni.  
– Raczej nie znajdziesz tutaj żadnego przystojniaka. – Catherine uszczypnęła brata w bok tułowia.  
– Słucham?! – Sorcerer niemal podskoczył.   
– Och, Theo. – Kobieta położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Jak ty wytrzymałeś prawie trzy tygodnie bez oglądania się za facetami.  
– Mam Eugena. – Theodore popatrzył na białowłosego assassina stojącego kilka kroków od niego.  
– Ale serio, jak ty to znosisz? – spytał uroczo jego chłopak.  
– Jak to jak. – Catherine wyszczerzyła zęby. – Bez przerwy patrzy…  
Nie mów tego. Cat, nie mów tego, błagam.  
– … na oficer Windsora.  
Theodore odetchnął z ulgą, spojrzał kątem oka na Asmodianina. Ten uśmiechnął się niemal niezauważalnie, ale i tak wystarczająco wyzywająco oraz bezczelnie.  
Przynajmniej nie rzuca tych swoich tekstów, gdy nie jesteśmy sami.  
– No nic dziwnego – wtrąciła się Adela, która rozkładała właśnie spory koc. Nie miała zamiaru spędzić postoju siedząc na gorącym piasku. – Za oficerem ciężko się nie oglądać.  
– Właśnie. – Tym razem to Eugene dźgnął Theodora palcem. Jemu sorcerer mógł to wybaczyć.  
– O czym rozmawiacie? – Do grupy podszedł oficer Windsor, niósł w rękach trzy pustynne kraby.  
– Wszyscy zgadzamy się co do tego, jaki oficer jest przystojny. – Assassin wyszczerzył zęby.  
– Komplementy nic panu nie pomogą, panie Fremont. – Gladiator podał przyszłą kolację Catherine, sam zajął się układaniem niedużego ogniska. – Rusza pan jutro przed świtem na zwiad w kierunku świątyni Dirmoi. Musimy wiedzieć, czy spotkamy kogoś po drodze. Pan Yarwyxr utrudnia nam niestety swobodne poruszanie się po Theobomos.  
– Proszę o wybaczenie. – Asmodianin zmarszczył brwi.  
Czego ja się boję? On mi się wcale nie podoba, litości. Jest granatowy, ma ogon, ma pazury. Jest odrażający. Nikomu nawet nie przyjdzie do głowy, że mógłby mi się podobać.  
– Ty za to nie oglądasz się za żadnymi facetami – zaczął Theodore po chwili, pomagając siostrze zająć się krabami. – Serio, Cat, słyszałaś o tej kobiecie, która…  
– Nawet nie kończ. – Blondynka przerwała mu prędko. – Każdy słyszał. Shugo, aż mam dreszcze.  
– Też mają ogony. – Eugene poczuł się w obowiązku wyjaśnić Asmodianinowi jak wyglądają wspomniane Shugo.  
– Też mamy Shugo. – Assassin spojrzał na niego znudzony.  
– U was związki z nimi są normalne, prawda? – spytał Eugene w pełni poważnie. – Wszyscy macie ogony.  
– Jesteś jeszcze większym debilem, niż ten twój Elyos.  
– Theo, to ty nie wiesz, że jeden oficer… – Adela strzepała z koca piasek, związała swoje różowe włosy w wysoki kucyk.  
– Cicho siedź. – Catherine zostawiła kraby bratu. – Powinnyśmy rozstawić namioty.  
– Same?  
– Pomogę wam. – Eugene uśmiechnął się do dziewczyn, odszedł od siedzącego przy głazie Asmodianina. Udali się we trójkę za skały, gdzie oficer Windsor już wcześniej wyznaczył dogodne miejsce na nocleg.  
– Elyosie – szepnął assassin tak, by usłyszał go tylko Theodore. Dowódca rozpalał ognisko kilka metrów dalej. – Chodź, coś ci powiem. Nie bój się.  
Nie boję.  
Sorcerer kucnął przy jeńcu, westchnął, chcąc wyglądać na nieporuszonego jego zaczepkami.  
– Widzę, jak na mnie patrzysz, Elyosie. – Asmodianin uniósł brodę. – Masz na mnie ochotę, prawda? – Wyszczerzył zęby. – Obiecałem, że będę współpracował.  
Theodore z trudem zachował kamienny wyraz twarzy. Wstał czym prędzej.  
– Nie schlebiaj sobie – odpowiedział ostro. – Jesteś mi potrzeby tylko do mojej pracy.

= = =

Eugene wrócił do drużyny dwa dni później, zdążył w tym czasie przejść spory kawałek szlaku i porozmawiać z podróżującymi nim kupcami. Assassin, bez spowalniającego go towarzystwa i dzięki umiejętności wykorzystywania aetheru do szybkiego biegu oraz możliwości stania się niewidzialnym, był idealnym zwiadowcą, i Theodore naprawdę nie rozumiał, czemu jego chłopak także takie rozkazy uważa za objaw złośliwości oficera Windsora. Tak czy inaczej, wywiązywał się z nich najlepiej jak potrafił.  
Na trasie nie było żadnych zabudowań, Eugene nie spotkał także wielu kupców i podróżników, a od tych, z którymi rozmawiał, dowiedział się, że dzień drogi od świątyni Dirmoi stoi duży zajazd. Drużyna przyjęła tę wiadomość z entuzjazmem, który szybko ostudził jednak oficer Windsor, przypominając, że nie wszędzie trafią na Shugo, który przymknie oko na podejrzanego gościa.   
Teraz więc Catherine leżała zrezygnowana na kocu i nie mogła się zdecydować, czy lepiej zasłonić twarz jakimś materiałem i ledwo oddychać, czy może dalej dawać się parzyć promieniom. Theodore siedział po turecku i pisał na brudno pierwszy rozdział pracy, oficer wraz z Adelą ganiał się z pustynnymi zwierzętami.  
– Już nie mogę, oficerze, już… – Kleryczka dyszała ciężko, ledwo stała.  
– Zmęczyła się pani, panno Easton? – Gladiator otarł pot z czoła. Oparł się o swoją broń.  
– Możemy zrobić przerwę?  
– Panie Yarwyxr. – Oficer zwrócił się do Asmodianina, któremu Eugene oswobodził właśnie jedną rękę i podał butelkę wody. – Podczas walki, czy pana i pana przyjaciół będzie obchodziło, że panna Easton jest kobietą?  
– Niektórych. – Jeniec wypił duży łyk. – Jeśli złapią ją żywcem.  
Spojrzał na Adelę, ta zaniemówiła.  
– Że jest klerykiem?  
– Nie.  
– Że jest zmęczona?  
– Ani trochę.  
– Że ma ochotę na przerwę?  
– Wystarczy! – Dziewczyna krzyknęła. Po chwili opuściła wzrok. – Zrozumiałam… Wracajmy.  
– Jak sobie pani życzy. – Gladiator zarzucił broń na ramię, ruszył w kierunku zwierząt. Adela posłusznie podążyła za nim, już się nie odzywała.  
– Oficer Windsor nie ma litości. – Eugene usiadł obok Asmodianina, wyciągnął rękę po wodę. – Straszyć dziewczynę czymś takim.  
– Ty się nie boisz? – Jeniec podał mu butelkę. – Co robicie ze schwytanymi wrogami?  
– Przesłuchujemy? – Assassin uniósł brwi.  
– A tymi, którzy do przesłuchań się nie nadają?  
– Nic. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Trafiają do więzienia. W przypadku Leparystów są sądzeni. Dukaki często wypuszczają.  
– Nie umiecie się bawić. – Asmodianin wyszczerzył zęby. – Daevy do dzisiaj opowiadają o wizycie oddziału tego waszego generała. Nie zginął tak od razu, oj nie. Lord Zikiel sam o to zadbał. Podobno chciał wysłać jego kawałek jednemu z waszych Lordów, ale powstrzymała go Lady Triniel. Resztą Elyosów jakoś się podzielono, jedna z waszych przeżyła chyba nawet cały miesiąc. Ach, na pewno wszyscy mają ochotę na powtórkę, minęło już tyle czasu. Zapraszam. Byłbyś honorowym gościem.  
– Będę pamiętał, aby omijać wasze imprezy szerokim łukiem.   
– Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc.  
– Dziękuję. – Eugene schował wodę do sześcianu. Ponownie skuł nadgarstki assassina. – Ale mnie nie nabierzesz. Nie jesteś okrutny, wcale nie chciałbyś patrzeć na coś takiego. – Asmodianin zmarszczył brwi, Eugene uśmiechnął się tylko. – Jesteś z nami już ponad dwa tygodnie, maska zaczyna ci się rozpadać. – Poklepał mężczyznę po ramieniu, wstał. – Theo, zajmij się swoim gościem. Idę się pouczyć.   
– Jasne. – Theodore odłożył notatnik, podszedł do Asmodianina. – Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał niby od niechcenia. – Nie boli cię głowa, nie jest ci za…  
– Swędzi mnie kark, Elyosie. – Assassin przeciągnął się leniwie. Sorcerer starał się na niego nie patrzeć.  
– Robisz to specjalnie.  
– Co takiego? – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Zawsze możesz mnie rozkuć.  
Nie myśl, że mnie to rusza. Proszę bardzo.   
Theodore ukucnął przy Asmodianinie, dotknął palcami tyłu jego szyi, poczuł pod skórą miękkie, wilgotne włosy. Ledwo się powstrzymał, żeby go chociaż nie uszczypnąć. Od dłuższego czasu miał ochotę się jakoś na nim wyżyć, delikatnie oczywiście, nie byłby w wstanie kogoś naprawdę pobić czy zranić.  
Jak mnie znowu wkurzy, pociągnę go za ogon.  
– Mogę mruczeć, Elyosie? – Assassin spojrzał na sorcerera całkiem niewinnie. – Ała, nie za ogon, to boli – dodał rozbawiony. Theodore, ku swemu zdziwieniu, także nie dał rady powstrzymać się przed szczerym uśmiechem.

= = =

Nikt nie chciał siedzieć tuż przy ognisku, dodatkowe ciepło było ostatnim, czego potrzebowali, nawet podczas całkiem łagodnego wieczora. Po kolejnych czterech dniach podróży byli już coraz bliżej terenów świątyni i znajdującego się przed nimi zajazdu. Wiedzieli, że niedługo będą musieli zejść z głównej drogi, nie chcieli wpaść na żadnych nadgorliwych mieszkańców, którzy mogliby donieść armii o schwytanym Asmodianinie czy z miejsca się na niego rzucić. Ba, Theodore był pewien, że nie trzeba być specjalnie nadgorliwym, aby zrobić coś takiego. Bądź co bądź, to on i jego towarzysze łamali prawo.  
Nie żeby istniało jakieś prawo dotyczące zachowania podczas trafienia na Asmodianina w Elysei… Będą musieli jakieś stworzyć. I raczej nie będzie to przyjemny zapis.  
– Theodore, potrafiłbyś stworzyć smoka z ognia? – spytała Adela. – Albo cokolwiek. Zawsze chciałam zobaczyć coś takiego.  
– Raczej nie… – Sorcerer spojrzał na ognisko, nad którym piekło się czerwone mięso. – Mogę spróbować.  
– Może później – wtrąciła się Catherine. – Nie chcę jeść przypalonego.  
– Ciągle tylko jemy i jemy. – Eugene położył się na plecach, dłońmi wzbił w powietrze trochę piasku. – Co wieczór. Shell ciężko trenuje. Nie możemy się chociaż raz porządnie napić? Nie ma tu potworów, nie ma ludzi…  
– Panie Fremont. – Oficer Windsor popatrzył na assassina.  
– Gene… – zawtórowała mu Catherine.  
– Proszę więc przynieść coś z mojego namiotu. – Oficer skinął głową. Blondynka w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się przed oburzonym komentarzem. – Sześcian leży zaraz przy śpiworze.  
– Tak jest! – Eugene pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu zareagował z entuzjazmem na polecenie dowódcy.  
– Ja podziękuję – oznajmił Theodore. – Muszę go pilnować. – Asmodianin siedział na piasku kilka metrów dalej, rozglądał się znudzony. Słońce chowało się już za horyzontem, jego oczy zaczynały błyszczeć czerwienią.  
– Daj spokój, przecież jest skuty.  
– Wiem.  
Jak zwykle. Dzień w dzień. Ma już przez to obtartą skórę.  
– Pójdę po gitarę. – Gladiator wstał z koca, udał się razem z Eugenem do swojego namiotu.  
– Oficer potrafi grać? – pytała Adela, gdy mężczyźni oddalili się od ogniska.  
– Czego on nie potrafi – powiedział Theodore z uznaniem.  
– Ja pierdolę, świetnie. – Asmodianin westchnął.  
– Nikt nie pytał cię o zdanie, Asmuchu. – Catherine zmarszczyła brwi.  
Asmodianinie.  
– Ach, dumna Elyoska zaszczyciła mnie spojrzeniem.  
– Przestańcie. Jak dzieci. – Sorcerer wstał, otrzepał spodnie, podszedł do assassina. – Chodź, usiądziesz z nami.  
– Theo! – Jego siostra spojrzała na niego oburzona.  
– Wyglądam, jakbym chciał z wami siedzieć?  
Aionie, daj mi siłę. Ale naprawdę. Byleby dotrzeć do Heironu.  
– Nasz towarzysz stawia opór? – Eugene wracał już z namiotu, niósł kilka butelek. – Nie napijesz się z kolegą po fachu? – Uśmiechnął się do Asmodianina.  
– Posłuchaj…  
– Nie, nie. – Eugene podał butelki Theodorowi, oparł dłonie na biodrach. – Teraz ty słuchasz. Traktujemy cię dużo lepiej, niż twoi traktowaliby nas, prawda? Theo to już w ogóle tak stara się być miły, że zapomniał chyba o swojej pracy. Wiem, nie jesteś w najlepszej sytuacji, ale nam nie zależy na twojej śmierci. No, może Cat. Nie wspominał jej nigdy o oddziale generała Deltrasa, to może przeżyjesz. Mamy umowę, pamiętasz? Ty przestajesz planować ucieczkę i sposoby, na jakie nas zabijesz. Theo bierze w końcu te swoje próbki i odstawiamy cię pod portal. Oficer Windsor dał słowo.  
Theodore czuł się tak samo za każdym razem, gdy ktoś o tym wspominał. Za każdym razem czuł się paskudnie.  
Nie wiem jak wyglądają przesłuchania w armii, ale jeśli runy to jedynie robota dla początkujących, to chyba wolę się nigdy nie dowiedzieć.   
Odstawimy cię, ale pod nogi generała Perento.  
– Zapewnienia waszego oficera gówno dla mnie znaczą. – Asmodianin prychnął. Spojrzał na Theodora. – Elyosie, ty daj mi słowo.  
– Ja?! Jakie to ma… – Sorcerer cofnął się o krok. Przełknął ślinę. – W porządku, w końcu był to mój pomysł. Obiecuję, że pomogę ci wrócić do domu.   
– Okej. – Asmodianin skinął głową. – To pokażcie, co się u was pije.  
Co to miało znaczyć? Co on próbuje osiągnąć…?  
Eugene, niczym nie poruszony, gestem zachęcił jeńca do tego, by wstał z piasku. Skierowali się we trójkę ku ognisku, oficer Windsor przyniósł już gitarę i usadowił się na niewielkim głazie.  
– Znowu przykujecie mi jedną rękę do stołu? Tu nie ma stołu, Elyosie.   
– Daj mi słowo. – Theodore położył alkohol obok dziewczyn, stanął przy Asmodianinie. – Obiecaj, że naprawdę będziesz współpracował.  
– Już nie raz o tym zapewniałem. – Mężczyzna puścił mu oczko. Sorcerer był tym zbyt zdenerwowany by się uśmiechnąć, assassin kontynuował więc poważnym tonem. – Przysięgam, że nie będę próbował uciec ani nikogo zabić.  
W porządku, niech stracę. Zresztą cała a wyprawa to czyste wariactwo, jedno więcej nie może zaszkodzić.  
Theodore rozkuł oba nadgarstki mężczyzny, rzucił kajdanki na jeden z koców. Oficer Windsor nie zareagował, skupił się na strojeniu gitary. Catherine wstała, była cała czerwona.  
– Co ty wyprawiasz?!  
– Spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię. – Asmodianin uniósł obie dłonie w pojednawczym geście. Blondynka zacisnęła zęby.  
– Na noc znowu cię skuję, nie możemy… – zaczął Theodore.  
– Ta, zauważyłem już jak to lubisz – odpowiedział assassin szeptem.  
– Panno Hamilton, – oficer Windsor spojrzał na podwładną – jedzenia i picia starczy dla wszystkich.  
– Przecież nie o to… – Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi. Usiadła obok Adeli. – Daj mi tę butelkę – poleciła jej wściekłym tonem.  
Wieczór mijał spokojnie, powoli zamieniał się w noc. Catherine opróżniała już drugą butelkę, oficer Windsor zrobił obie przerwę od grania, dotrzymywał towarzystwa swojej podpitej podwładnej. Adela, nie zauważywszy, że nie ma już muzyki, tańczyła wciąż przy ognisku, spocona i ubrudzona piaskiem. Eugene odłożył swoje piwo, dołączył do dziewczyny.  
– Fremont, jesteś do niczego. – Kleryczka pokazała mu język. – Pokażę ci jak się tańczy.  
Adela potrafiła się ruszać. Nie pamiętała o zmęczeniu, nic sobie nie robiła z otaczających ją widzów. Oświetlona jedynie przez przygasające już ognisko, zdawała się być chwilowo w swoim własnym świecie.  
– Głupio bym wyglądał ruszając jak laska. – Eugene musiałby wypić dużo więcej, aby mieć ochotę powtórzyć jej seksowne ruchy.  
– Zatańcz ze mną. – Kleryczka wyciągnęła ku niemu ręce.  
– Z przyjemnością. – Assassin pocałował wierzch dłoni dziewczyny, dał się jej porwać do tańca.  
Theodore patrzył na nich z uśmiechem. Chętnie posiedziałby tak kilka dni. Skończył już pisanie pierwszego rozdziału pracy, czuł się dużo spokojniej. No, jednak aby zacząć kolejny naprawdę potrzebował chociaż kilku próbek.  
– Słabe to, Elyosie. – Asmodianin rzucił na piasek trzecią butelkę.  
Nawet nie wiedziałem, że zabraliśmy ze sobą tyle alkoholu.  
– Pij, pij. – Theodore wyciągnął niewielki notes w czarnej oprawie, w którym sporządzał notatki do swojej pracy. – Twoja większa odporność na alkohol to zawsze jakiś punkt wyjścia do innych testów. – Zapisał dwa zdania, wstał po ostatnie kawałki kolacji.  
– A co jeszcze możesz testować na tej pustyni? – Assassin pokręcił głową. – Chyba moją odporność na upał. Podpowiem, że jest chujowa.  
– Staram się jak mogę…  
– Nie miałem pretensji, Elyosie – odpowiedział Asmodianin pojednawczo. – Mówię tylko. – Wzruszył ramionami.  
– Znowu z pustynnego kraba. – Theodore podał mu kawałek mięsa nadziany na patyk. – Macie u siebie pustynne kraby? – Spojrzał na obtarte nadgarstki mężczyzny. – Opatrzę ci to rano – powiedział siadając. Assassin uśmiechnął się, dla odmiany bez cienia złośliwości. Sorcerer odchrząknął. – Wracając do krabów…

= = =

Następnego dnia połowa drużyny nie miała zbytniej ochoty ani na podróż, ani na samo wyjście z namiotu. W końcu na zewnątrz czekało tylko palące słońce i suche powietrze, a potrzebowali raczej ciszy i dużej ilości wody. Oficer Windsor nie nalegał, pozwolił kobietom i Eugenowi pospać dłużej, sam usiadł przed namiotami i zajął się czyszczeniem oraz ostrzeniem swojej broni.  
Theodore, drugi przedstawiciel w pełni trzeźwej części grupy, wstał wcześniej i poszedł do Asmodianina, który spał na jednym z koców leżącym przy wypalonym już ognisku. Przetarł jego skórę wilgotnym ręcznikiem, podał butelkę wody, opatrzył go zgodnie z obietnicą i nie skuł już ponownie. Rozmawiali przez moment, zadziwiająco spokojnie, aż w końcu Theodore zebrał się na odwagę i poprosił mężczyznę o kilka próbek. Assassin uśmiechnął się złośliwie, ale nie oponował, gdy sorcerer wyrwał mu kilka włosów z głowy i pleców, wepchał wacik do ust, czy zerwał trochę naskórka z ucha.  
– Co z tym zrobisz? – spytał, gdy sorcerer chował pojemniki do sześcianu.  
– Zbadam w laboratorium. Na uczelni mamy całkiem porządny sprzęt. Wiesz, najważniejsza szkoła w Sanctum.  
– Wykształcony chłopczyk z dobrej rodziny?  
– Cały ja. – Theodore nie dał się sprowokować, odpowiedział Asmodianinowi uśmiechem. – Ale wiesz, te badania mogą okazać się całkiem owocne. Przy… odpowiednich próbkach, można by sprawdzić, czy jesteśmy jednym gatunkiem. Gdybyśmy połączyli w laboratorium komórkę jajową…   
– Mogę po prostu przelecieć twoją siostrę. – Assassin poruszył brwiami. Sorcerer aż zaniemówił z oburzenia. – Już się tak nie denerwuj, Elyosie. – Asmodianin poklepał go po udzie. – Mówiłem przecież, że wolę facetów.  
Wierz mi, pamiętam. Nie dajesz zapomnieć.  
– Możesz odpowiedzieć mi na kilka pytań? – Theodore wyciągnął mały notes.  
– Do usług, Elyosie.  
– No kurde. Raz jesteś chamski, potem nagle miły, innym razem grozisz, że mnie zabijesz, potem…  
– Miałeś pytać.  
– Po prostu mnie denerwujesz.  
– Uroczo się wściekasz, Elyosie.  
– Naprawdę mnie denerwujesz.  
– Tylko nie ruszaj mojego ogona. Jestem waszym jeńcem, czego się spodziewasz?  
– Po prostu… – Theodore pokręcił głową. Westchnął zrezygnowany. – Okej, nie ważne. Pytania. Jak jest u was z kolorem skóry? U nas mówi się o czarnej, ale ty masz granatową, więc…  
– Różnie. – Asmodianin położył się na kocu, splótł dłonie za głową. Sorcerer siedział po turecku, zaraz obok niego, z notesem opartym na kolanie. – Rex ma szaroniebieską.  
– Rex? Twój… chłopak?  
– Mój brat. – Assassin spojrzał na Theodora z uśmiechem. – Vana ma jasnofioletową, Yvers szarą, jebany Darvel trochę jaśniejszą od mojej… – zawiesił głos, wbił wzrok w niebo.  
– Coś nie tak?  
– Pewnie myślą, że nie żyję… Cholera. Muszę do nich wrócić.  
Nie mów tak. Nie masz jak wrócić.  
– Dobra, dalej… – Sorcerer chciał jak najszybciej zmienić temat. – Czarna, zielona?

= = =

29\. 03. 275 r.  
19:52

Kolejny krok zrobiony, mam w końcu kilka próbek. Zabrałem w sześcianie jedynie mikroskop, ale wystarczył, żebym sporządził kilka rysunków i trochę notatek. Nadal jednak nie pobrałem nawet połowy tych wymaganych próbek… Aionie, to normalny mężczyzna, a nie tępy Tursin, jak ja mam to niby zrobić? Ale wątpię, że promotor przyjmie takie wytłumaczenie. Ba, czy ja mogę mu w ogóle powiedzieć o Asmodianinie? Cóż… Będę obstawał przy tym, że zdążyłem go trochę pociąć w te kilka godzin zanim dostarczyliśmy go armii.   
Szkoda, że w Theobomos nie da się latać. Za mało tu aetheru, nie starcza na rozwinięcie skrzydeł, umiejętność dużo bardziej zaawansowaną, niż ataki magiczne czy niewidzialność assassinów. Aż dziwne, że nasz Asmodianin wciąż nie rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Może naprawdę uwierzył, że puścimy go w Heironie? W końcu oficer brzmiał całkiem przekonująco… Tak czy inaczej, gdyby latanie było tutaj możliwe, mógłbym zobaczyć w końcu jego skrzydła. Tamto czarne pióro zniknęło, zanim zdążyłem je obejrzeć.   
Heh, nawet gdyby było tutaj więcej aetheru, i tak nie dolecielibyśmy do obozu wykopaliskowego, przecież nie kazalibyśmy oficerowi za nami biec. Może będę miał okazję zobaczyć pióra Asmodianina w Heironie, w końcu musimy doprowadzić go do twierdzy, to kilka dni drogi od brzegu. Chyba, że natkniemy się wcześniej na jakiś patrol… Cóż, będę musiał pamiętać, aby poprosić go o rozwinięcie skrzydeł zaraz po trafieniu na ląd.

= = =

– Nic z tego – oznajmił Eugene wzdychając. Wrócił właśnie z krótkiej wizyty w jednej z malutkich wiosek, które znajdowały się przy drodze. Byli już coraz bliżej świątyni, zaczynali trafiać na małe osady. Oficer wysłał assassina do jednej z nich z nadzieją, że znajdą jakiś opuszczony dom, lub przenocują chociaż u przekupnego Shugo. Sam udał się w kierunku innych domów, kilka kilometrów dalej.  
– Wszystko mnie boli. – Adela przysiadła na kamieniu. – Chciałabym się w końcu wyspać w miękkim łóżku.  
– Popieram. – Theodore skinął głową. Ostatni dzień podróżowali już nie głównym szlakiem, a okrężną drogą usianą skałami i potworami. Musieli wyznaczać warty podczas postojów i noclegu, byli już nieźle zmęczeni. Bądź co bądź, dawno nie spali pod dachem i nie jedli porządnego posiłku. O kąpieli w czymś porządniejszym, niż wysychająca oaza, na którą trafili kilka dni temu, już nie wspominając.  
– Wiesz, Theo, – Catherine spojrzała na brata – gdyby nie twoje zamiłowanie do Asmuchów, nie mielibyśmy żadnego problemu.  
– Tak wiem, mam u ciebie dług. I nie Asmuch.   
– Słucham?  
– Asmodianin.  
Catherine zmarszczyła brwi, skrzyżowała ramiona. Theodore wytrzymał jej spojrzenie, reszta drużyny milczała.  
– Jeszcze powiedz, że na niego lecisz. – Blondynka przerwała krótką ciszę. Eugene uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, Adela spojrzała na jeńca, który przysłuchiwał się rozmowie bez cienia emocji na twarzy.  
– Żartujesz, prawda? – Theodore niemal krzyknął. – On jest odrażający. Te pazury, stopy, ogon… – dodał wykrzywiając twarz. Zacisnął zęby. – Znosiłem te teksty o Shugo, ale to jest już… przesada.  
– Spokojnie. – Eugene dotknął jego ramienia. – Cat, już wystarczy. Chyba nie wątpisz w dobry gust Theo.  
Kobieta nic już nie odpowiedziała. Adela przestała patrzeć na Asmodianina, odwróciła głowę w kierunku oficera Windsora idącego w ich stronę.  
– I jak, panie Fremont? – spytał gladiator pogodnie, chociaż sam także zdawał się nie mieć dobrych wiadomości. – U mnie nic.  
– Ech… Musimy nocować tutaj. Żadnych pustych domów, żadnych Shugo, za to mieszkańcy strasznie wścibscy i ciekawscy. Powiedzieli mi jednak, że niecały tydzień drogi stąd znajduje się zajazd prowadzony przez jakichś Shugo. Kilkanaście kilometrów na północ od Sanktuarium Lordów, co pasuje do położenia dzień od Świątyni Dirmoi. Zapewne ten sam, o którym wspominali kupcy.  
– Tak więc zrobimy. Kilka kolejnych nocy na pustyni, a w zajeździe zatrzymamy się na dłużej. I tak jest po drodze, wszyscy potrzebujemy trochę odpoczynku. – Drużyna przytaknęła słowom oficera, mężczyzna spojrzał na milczącego Asmodianina. – Proszę się rozchmurzyć, panie Yarwyxr. Odstawimy pana do domu.

= = =

Na środku stołu wyrzeźbiony był herb Elysei. Symetryczne wypukłości pomalowano drogimi farbami, mieniły się teraz bielą, złotem i błękitem – barwami wybranymi przed laty przez Lady Ariel. Sam blat był prostokątem o zaokrąglonych brzegach, masywnym i lśniącym. Wykonano go z ciemnego drewna, zajmował większą część pomieszczenia. Na wysokich ścianach wisiały długie flagi – niebieski materiał z wyhaftowanym na nim herbem, takim samym, jak ten ozdabiający ogromny stół. Okna były wąskie i strzeliste, świecie zgaszone, a wszystkie krzesła zajęte.  
– Dobra robota, oficerze Godwin. – Głównodowodzący twierdzy Teminon, generał Michalis, przemówił jako pierwszy.  
– Dziękuję, generale. – Gladiator skinął głową. Włosy miał w ciemnym odcieniu rudego, oczy rubinowe, skórę opaloną, a uśmiech raczej wymuszony.  
– Nasi naukowcy zajmują się już pojmanymi Balaurami, pracują nad zrozumieniem ich języka – dodał generał Sakmis, który odpowiadał za nadzorowanie badań prowadzonych przez Shugo i ludzi.  
– Strata czasu. – Rosły mężczyzna machnął ręką. – Nie obchodzi mnie, co te potwory mają do powiedzenia.  
– Obchodzą nas za to ich plany. – Generał Michalis brzmiał dostojnie i poważnie. Zauważył, że oficer Godwin patrzy na mężczyznę zdezorientowany. – Proszę o wybaczenie. Przedstawiam oficera de la Warre, dowódcę Radiant Ops.  
– Nowa jednostka? – spytał Gladiator.  
– Stworzona tylko i wyłącznie do walki z Asmodiańskimi zwiadowcami. – Oficer de la Warre wyszczerzył śnieżnobiałe zęby.  
– Wszyscy wyczekujemy pierwszej udanej akcji. – Szczupła kobieta uśmiechnęła się do zebranych.  
– Generale… – Oficer Godwin odchrząknął. – Uważam, że naukowcy stacjonujący w Abyss powinni skupić się raczej na rozwiązaniu problemu z aetherem, a nie językiem Balaurów.  
– Znamy już rozwiązanie owego problemu z aetherem, oficerze Godwin. Jest nim zniszczenie północnej podstawy Wieży.  
– Misja niezwykle ryzykowna. Jeśli wybuch okaże się zbyt silny, nasze wojska nie zdołają wrócić do Elysei…  
– Jesteśmy Daevami, musimy się z tym liczyć – oznajmił ostro dowódca Radiant Ops.  
– Rozumiem, że oficer nie będzie brał udziału w ataku na Asmodae. – Gladiator obdarzył go nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna nerwowym ruchem poprawił kołnierz munduru.  
– Oficerze Godwin, proszę się pilnować.  
– Pilnowałem się już trochę za długo, generale. – Gladiator wstał z krzesła, dłońmi oparł się o błyszczący blat. – Asmodianie nie są naszymi prawdziwymi wrogami. Powinniśmy zawrzeć pokój, wspólnymi siłami uderzyć na armię Balaurów, a wszystkich naukowców Atreii zagnać do pracy nad znalezieniem takiego sposobu na zamknięcie Abyss, który nie wymagałby rozwalenia połowy planety!  
– Dosyć! – Dowódca uderzył pięścią w stół. Uspokoił się po chwili, reszta zebranych milczała przezornie. – Generale Calon, proszę dopilnować, aby oficer Godwin udał się do Elysei najbliższym portalem. Na pewno znajdzie się dla niego jakieś zadanie w Poecie czy Theobomos.

= = =

Było gorąco. Asmodianin leżał na nagrzanym piasku. Był już zbyt zmęczony, by przeszkadzało mu to parzące podłoże. Zasłaniał oczy ramieniem, oddychał ciężko. W okolicy nie było nawet żadnego cienia. Skały były za niskie, słońce znajdywało się za wysoko na niebie.   
Eugene i Catherine zabrali Adelę na kolejne polowanie, oficer Windsor odsypiał nocną wartę. Theodore skończył wpis do pamiętnika, wyjął z sześcianu butelkę wody.  
Nie zostało za wiele, będzie trzeba kupić coś w następnej wiosce.  
Stanął nas Asmodianinem, mężczyzna poczuł na sobie jego kojący cień.  
– Nie ruszaj się, Elyosie.  
– Uwaga, zimna. – Theodore za pomocą prostego zaklęcia schodził butelkę w dłoni, odkręcił zakrętkę i zaczął wylewać wodę na leżącego jeńca.   
– Ej! – Asmodianin usiadł prędko, woda zaczęła ściekać po jego nagrzanej głowie i klatce piersiowej. – Daj mi to, Elyosie. – Wyciągnął rękę do sorcerera, ten oddał mu butelkę. Assassin wypił kilka łyków, resztę wylał sobie na plecy. – O kurwa, tego mi było trzeba.  
– Nie przyzwyczajaj się, musimy oszczędzać.   
Asmodianin odgarnął z czoła mokre włosy.  
– Czy ten piasek się kiedyś skończy?  
– Tak. Gdy dotrzemy do Heironu… – Theodore zawiesił głos. – Tam też będzie piasek – dodał zrezygnowany.  
– Rzeczywiście, zajebista ta Elysea. Istny raj.  
– A co, u was wszędzie rośnie piękna zielona trawa?  
– U nas, Elyosie, wszystko jest białe.  
– Biała trawa?  
– Biały śnieg, białe tafle jezior, skrzący się lód.  
– Śnieg, lód… – Theodore sięgnął po czarny notes, który zwykł nosić w kieszeni. – Czyli?  
– Żartujesz, prawda? – Asmodianin spojrzał na mężczyznę, zmrużył powieki. Jego oczy łzawiły pod wpływem jasnych promieni. – Ja pierdolę. Śnieg… Topi się w rękach, można go lepić, czasem sięga nawet kolan… Taki biały puch.   
– Ma taki kolor… jak te twoje pasemka?  
– Mówi się na to „biały”, Elyosie.  
– Wiem przecież.  
Milczeli przez chwilę. W końcu assassin kolejny raz zmusił się do podniesienia głowy.  
– A twój? Piaskowy, tak? – spytał całkiem uprzejmie. – Przypomina ten wkurwiający piach. – Prędko wrócił jednak do złośliwego tonu.  
– Nazywamy to kolorem blond. – Sorcerer dotknął swojej spoconej grzywki.  
– Nie znam tego słowa. U nas nikt nie ma takich włosów. – Asmodianin wzruszył ramionami. – Tutaj większość.  
– Nie, nie tak często. Taka trafiła ci się drużyna.  
– Nie jesteście moja drużyną, Elyosie.   
– Mam imię. – Theodore zmarszczył brwi. Zaczynał mieć dosyć tego nieustannego „Elyosie”. Zwłaszcza, że jeniec zdawał się zwracać w ten sposób tylko do niego.  
– Wiem. – Mężczyzna popatrzył mu prosto w oczy. – Ale jesteś dla mnie Elyosem, tak jak ja dla ciebie Asmodianinem. Wrogiem. Tylko ja nie nazywam cię odrażającym.  
– Nigdy… – Sorcerer pokręcił głową. – Znaczy się… Nie to miałem na myśli. Po prostu…  
– A ty, Theodore Hamilton, pamiętasz moje imię?  
– Ja… Gdybyś mógł je powtórzyć…  
– Wracaj już do swojego oficera. – Assassin odwrócił wzrok. – Chcę odpocząć.  
Zdenerwowany Theodore schował notes, odszedł kilka kroków. Przystanął po chwili, spojrzał przez ramię na siedzącego tyłem mężczyznę.  
– Niby dlaczego miałbym je pamiętać? Jakie to ma znaczenie? Rozstajemy się zaraz po dotarciu do Heironu. Wrócisz do tej swojej ukochanej lodowej Asmodae.  
Nie wrócisz. Kurde, chwilami mam wrażenie, że sam w to uwierzyłem.  
– Masz rację, Elyosie. – Asmodianin ponownie położył się na piasku. – To nie ma znaczenia.


	6. Chapter 6

Czas, jakkolwiek mało dla nich istotny, nie mógł ich nie zmienić. Poddawali się jego działaniu tak samo jak ludzie i Daevy. Nie zdradzały tego jednak ich wiecznie młode ciała, nie ujawniały opanowane gesty czy przemyślane słowa. Czas odbijał się jedynie w ich oczach.  
Jego uchodziły kiedyś za najpiękniejsze spośród oczu dwunastu Lordów. Były w kolorze morskiej zieleni przeplatanej intensywnym błękitem, mieniły się delikatnym turkusem i wyrazistym seledynem. Były dumne i zdecydowane, podobnie jak ich właściciel. Teraz jednak brakło w nich dawnego blasku, a ich głębia niepokojąco przywodziła na myśl pustkę. Zwykle przysłaniały je gęste brązowe włosy, ostatnio coraz częściej także srebrna przyłbica.  
Siedział przy ogromnym biurku. Wszystkie dokumenty były starannie posegregowane, teczki ułożone, blat błyszczący, kwiaty równo przycięte. Siedział prosto, nigdy się zresztą nie garbił.   
Patrzyła na jego plecy, na tył jego głowy, na dłoń ściskającą pióro. Wiedziała, że się nie uśmiecha. Przestawała wierzyć, że pamięta jak.  
Ją minione lata uczyniły silną, jego zgorzkniałym.  
– Nezekan. – Delikatnie zaznaczyła swoją obecność, chociaż wiedziała, że musiał zauważyć jak wchodzi do komnaty.  
– Ariel. – Mężczyzna odwzajemnił uprzejmość, nie odwrócił się jednak.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się ciepło i czule. Ona pamiętała jak. Spoczywające na niej obowiązki nie pozwalały zapomnieć. Uśmiechnęła się tak samo, jak gdy pozostali czterej Lordowie wybrali ja na panią Elysei, tak samo, jak gdy przemawiała do Daev i ludzi, tak samo, jak gdy dwadzieścia sześć lat temu przekazywała Lordowi Nezekanowi informacje o losie Deltrasa i jego oddziału.  
Mężczyzna wiedział, że Lady Ariel wita go swym delikatnym uśmiechem, nie musiał na nią nawet patrzeć. Nie chciał.   
– Wciąż piszesz? – spytała melodyjnym głosem. Odpowiedziało jej milczenie. – Listy, których nigdy nie wyślesz.  
Odwrócił się.  
– Już za późno na ich wysłanie – odpowiedział odkładając pióro.   
Lady Ariel podeszła na środek komnaty, zwiewny materiał długiej białej tuniki zafalował w rytm jej kroków. Zdjęła z głowy kaptur wykończony złotą nicią, odkryła proste jasne włosy sięgające ramion. Jej oczy były złote, a ich spojrzenie tak spokojne, jak i zdeterminowane.  
– Potrzebujemy Lorda w Abyss – oznajmiła. – Lordów – dodała po chwili. – Twierdza Teminon stanie w ciągu kilku miesięcy. Najwyższa pora.  
– Wysyłasz mnie do Abyss. – Lord Nezekan wstał z krzesła, skrzyżował ramiona.  
– Ciebie oraz Lorda Vaizela.  
– Vaizela? – Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. Mimo swojej ogromnej tolerancji, powoli przekształcającej się wręcz w obojętność, nie potrafił znieść beztroskiego i zarozumiałego rangera. Lord Vaizel nie zaakceptował nigdy jego zwierzchnictwa jako zastępcy Lady Ariel i odmawiał wykonywania jego rozkazów, co tylko potęgowało panujące między nimi napięcie.  
– Tak. – Kobieta ponownie nakryła głowę białym kapturem. – Portalem, który pojawi się za sześć dni.

= = =

Rzucę się w śnieg i nie wstanę. Będę tarzał się w nim jak głupi, wzbijał go w powietrze, potem się nim cały nakryję. I będę tak leżał.  
Asmodianin Xallevyn Yarwyxr siedział oparty o piaskową skałę. Brodę miał uniesioną, oczy zamknięte, ramiona opierał na zgiętych kolanach, a w rękach trzymał wyschniętą gałązkę, którą bawił się z nudów. Nie był już skuty, chociaż wciąż związywano go na noc. Miał na sobie luźne czarne spodnie do kolan, które dał mu Eugene, od zażenowanego Theodora dostał nawet świeżą bieliznę. Xallevyn nie miał już sumienia dokuczać Elyosowi.  
Otarł pot z czoła, chociaż w takim upale i tak był zaraz znów cały mokry.  
Kurwa, jak tu jest gorąco. Zaczyna mi być ich szkoda. Polecą do Abyss i nawet nie zauważą różnicy. Wręcz będzie im chłodniej.   
Jak już myślę, że gorzej nie będzie, następnego dnia pali jeszcze mocniej.  
Wstał, rzucił gałązkę na piasek. Spojrzał w stronę Elyosów. Każdy był czymś zajęty, zdawali się nie zwracać na niego uwagi. Zdawali się. Xallevyn był pewien, że mają na niego oko. Już nie ze strachu, a na wypadek, gdyby próbował ucieczki.  
Nie mają zamiaru mnie puścić. Ich dowódca mógł zapewnić mnie o swojej dobrej woli najbardziej przekonującym tonem na świecie, z najpoważniejszym możliwym wyrazem twarzy, ale nie mam powodu by mu wierzyć. Może być nie mniej wyrachowany od Darvela. Czemu mieliby mnie puścić? Powiedziałem Elyosowi, że jestem bratem oficera, na ich miejscu sam bym się nie puścił. Za dużo mu mówię… Ale on nie jest wyrachowany, nie wie nic o armii. Byle by nie wychylać się do czasu opuszczenia tej wyspy… Nawet niewidzialny wiele tu nie zdziałam. Gdy dotrzemy na kontynent, wystarczy, że Elyos powie mi gdzie jest jakiś portal. Tyle dam radę ugrać, jestem na dobrej drodze. W porządku z niego facet, jak na zboczonego Elyosa. Może mnie nawet odprowadzi i pocałuje na pożegnanie.  
Xallevyn uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wzrokiem odnalazł Theodora, zaczął iść powoli w jego kierunku.  
Ta Elysea rzeczywiście czyni słabym. Przecież nie tak dawno miałem ochotę go zabić, chciałem zabić ich wszystkich. A kilka dni temu piłem z nimi i żartowałem. Słuchałem jak gadał godzinę o pustynnych krabach. To przez ten upał.  
Zatrzymał się na chwilę, zmarszczył brwi. Słońce wciąż paliło. Naprawdę tęsknił za śniegiem.  
Elyosi. Pragną zawładnąć Abyss, może nawet całą Atreią. „Wybrańcy Aiona”, kurwa. Czujesz się wybrańcem, Elyosie? Nie pasujesz tutaj.  
Przestał patrzeć na Theodora, kucającego niedaleko, przeniósł wzrok na dowódcę przetrzymującej go grupy.  
Oficer Howard Windsor III, gladiator, złote włosy, złota broń, złota zbroja. Zapewne śpi na złocie, podobnie jak cała jego rodzina. Nie mam pojęcia co chodzi mu po głowie… Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, jest człowiekiem. Albo coś mi się przesłyszało – człowiek w armii Daev, u nas to nie do pomyślenia. Nie może latać, nie może wzmacniać ataków aetherem. Co nie przeszkodziło mu połamać mi kości… Nie byle kto, może mógłby podjąć walkę z Rexem. Ta… ale w Abyss od razu zabije go byle ranger. O ile Elyosi są tak durni, by wysłać tam oddział dowodzony przez człowieka.   
Theodore dźgał palcem dziwne pustynne zwierze, wpatrywał się w nie zafascynowany. Zwierzątko szczerzyło zęby, syczało groźnie. Xallevyn westchnął.   
Może i są.   
– Jak się nazywasz? – spytał sorcerer. Niewielki potwór znów syknął. – Nie widziałem cię w podręcznikach.   
Jak dziecko, wszędzie wepcha łapy. Wszystkiego ciekaw, bez względu na ryzyko.  
Asmodianin sam poczuł się nagle okazem nie opisanym w żadnej książce. Skrzyżował ramiona, stanął niedaleko Theodora. Ten został właśnie boleśnie ugryziony. Zwierzątko uciekło, sorcerer krzyknął, a po jego dłoni zaczęła spływać krew.  
– Zasłużyłeś sobie, Elyosie.  
– Nie bądź wredny. – Theodore rzucił w niego kamieniem. Xallevyn złapał go bez problemu.  
– Dziękuję, zabiorę do Asmodae.  
– Proszę bardzo! – Sorcerer wstał z piasku, minął go szybkim krokiem.  
Mógłbym tak cały dzień.   
Asmodianin odprowadził mężczyznę wzrokiem. Przygryzł wargi.  
A nawet i noc…  
Do Theodora podbiegła różowowłosa dziewczyna, zaalarmowana jego wrzaskiem.  
Adela Shelley Easton, kleryczka, najmłodsza z grupy, cała ta pustynna wyprawa to jej szkolenie. Zupełnie nie groźna, nie to co nasz healer. Chociaż, chociaż, może odpowiednio zmotywowana i zdeterminowana mogłaby coś zdziałać. Niezłe postępy jak na niecały miesiąc treningu, wie już, że nie należy używać maczugi na leżącym i związanym jeńcu. Nie żeby nasi to wiedzieli. Ale nie widzę jej na froncie.  
Kleryczka zajęła się dłonią sorcerera, Xallevyn przeniósł wzrok na kolejnego członka drużyny Elyosów.  
Eugene Fremont, assassin. Dziecinny wygląd, chudy i zwinny. Szybko biega, długo utrzymuje niewidzialność, błyskawicznie rozprawia się z mobami i przeprowadzaniem zwiadu. Uczy się jakichś wzorów, rysuje je czasem na piasku. Nie wiem co to, muszę zapytać. Pewnie mi powie, rozmawia ze mną najswobodniej z nich wszystkich. Bo się zupełnie nie boi, nie rusza go też mój wygląd. W razie walki, pierwszy do zdjęcia.   
Zmarszczył brwi. Wcale nie miał ochoty go zabijać. To na pewno przez ten upał.  
Catherine Hamilton, templar. Podręcznikowy Elyos, dokładnie taki, jak uczą nas od małego. I wygląd, i charakter. Babska wersja oficera Deltrasa. Zostawiliby ją gdzieś po drodze i ta cała wędrówka od razu wydałaby mi się mniej chujowa. Ale blondyna jest całkiem silna. Podczas walki z mobami ogarnia sytuację, uważa na kleryczkę. Mogłaby namieszać. Tej linki jej prędko nie zapomnę.  
Kobieta poczuła na sobie jego wzrok, spojrzała na niego z wyższością. Xallevyn uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Adela skończyła leczenie pogryzionej dłoni sorcerera.  
Theodore Hamilton…

= = =

Theodore Hamilton zbiegł właśnie ze skały, zaraz za nim pędził wściekły pustynny potwór. Sorcerer odwrócił się prędko, orb błysnął między jego dłońmi. Rozjuszone zwierzę nie zdążyło zeskoczyć, magiczne pnącza przytrzymały je w miejscu. Zawyło tylko, gdy jego plecy przebiły dwa ostre sztylety. Padło martwe.  
– Nie przepadam za Theobomos, prawie nie ma tu roślin, a zwierzęta nie są za przyjazne. – Theodore uniósł głowę. Pomachał ręką, w którą ugryzł go wczoraj nieznany mu gatunek kraba. Eugene uśmiechnął się, zeskoczył do mężczyzny, chwycił jego dłoń i delikatnie pocałował miejsce po ranie. – Już nie boli – powiedział sorcerer rozbawiony.  
– Prawie miesiąc drogi za nami. – Assassin wyciągnął z kieszeni sześcian, do którego mieli zapakować mięso ze zwierzęcia. – Wrócisz niedługo do Sanctum.  
– Nie śpieszę się. Ile można siedzieć w domu.  
– Mógłbyś… mieszkać gdzie indziej?  
– Mógłbym. Czemu pytasz?  
– Może… – Eugene odetchnął, splótł palce. – Gdy wojna się skończy, zamieszkalibyśmy razem? – Spojrzał w oczy sorcerera, uśmiechnął się uroczo.  
– Gene… – Theodore podszedł do swojego chłopaka, jego serce biło odrobinę szybciej. – Z rozkoszą, gdzie tylko zechcesz.  
– Ale bierzemy ze sobą Pana Perento. – Assassin pokręcił głową.  
– Niby jak?! Obiecałem, że go puścimy… – Sorcerer poczuł się lekko zdezorientowany. – Znaczy, kłamałem, oddamy go generałowi, ale…  
– Theo, ja mówię o moim kocie.  
– Wybacz… – Teraz poczuł się wyjątkowo głupio. Szturchnął Eugena w ramię. – Sam to wymyśliłeś, teraz śni mi się po nocach.  
– Spędzasz coraz więcej czasu z tym swoim Asmodianinem. – Jego chłopak nie pozostał mu dłużny, złapał go za boki, przysunął się bliżej. – Mam być zazdrosny? – spytał z uśmiechem.  
– Daj spokój. I on nie jest mój…  
– Twoja praca, twój pomysł, twój jeniec. – Eugene wzruszył ramionami. – Całkiem go lubię. W innych okolicznościach mógłbym się z nim nawet zaprzyjaźnić.  
– Jest w porządku – zgodził się Theodore.  
Kurde, Gene, nie mówimy już o nim, proszę. I tak za dużo o nim myślę. A te myśli wcale by ci się nie spodobały.   
– Mamy jeszcze czas, prawda? – Objął mocno swojego chłopaka, pocałował go w usta.   
Ale to tylko myśli.  
– Powiemy, że potwory okazały się silniejsze.  
– Kocham cię – wyszeptał rozpinając jego koszulę. Wsunął jedną dłoń w jego spodnie, drugą pogładził jego kark i plecy, łapiąc się na tym, że spodziewał się poczuć pod palcami miękkie futerko.

= = =

03\. 04. 275 r.  
14:32

Świątynia Dirmoi na horyzoncie! Będziemy tam przed zmierzchem. Zostaniemy na noc, może nawet do obiadu. W końcu upolowaliśmy wczoraj porządną ilość mięsa, starczy na trochę. Och, Aionie, co za polowanie, nadal mam piasek we włosach.  
A więc zgodziłem się zamieszkać z Eugenem. I dobrze, cieszę się. Jesteśmy już ze sobą ponad dwa lata, a on jest najwspanialszym facetem w całej Elysei. Tylko „po wojnie”… Oby naprawdę skończyła się tak, jak chcą tego Lordowie. Obyśmy dali radę wrócić z Asmodae, obyśmy nie zostali pokonani już w Abyss. Najlepiej, jakby nas tam w ogóle nie wysyłali. Nie powiedziałem mu o swoich obawach, z Catherine też nie rozmawiałem. Oni zdają się nie dopuszczać myśli o porażce. Może i ja nie powinienem. Może wszystko się jakoś ułoży.  
Ale jak tak patrzę na Asmodianina… Przecież wszyscy Asmodianie także… Dobra, nie ważne.   
Jak mogłem w ogóle o nim pomyśleć, gdy Gene wspomniał o Panu Perento?! Jak mogłem myśleć o nim, gdy się kochaliśmy…   
Theo, weź się w garść zanim coś schrzanisz.

= = =

Świątynia Dirmoi lata swojej świetności miała już za sobą. Teraz była ruiną, wciąż piękną i masywna, ale zniszczoną i zapomnianą. W okolicy latały gargulce, między kolumnami wiał przyjemny wiatr. Oficer Windsor i Eugene składali namioty, Catherine i Adela goniły kamiennego golema, Asmodianin leżał na piasku, znowu z dala od Elyosów, ręce miał splecione za głową.  
Theododre podszedł do niego powoli, ukucnął.  
– Xallevyn Yarwyxr – powiedział wolno i wyraźnie.  
Blablabla. Twoi rodzice mieli poczucie humoru, nie powiem.  
Assassin wyszczerzył zęby.  
– Ile razy oficer musiał ci to powtórzyć? – Usiadł.   
– Ma dobrą pamięć do nazwisk. Nie obrażaj się o coś takiego, ile ty masz lat.  
– Słucham?! – Xallevyn uniósł brwi. Co jak co, ale to nie on zdawał się obrażać o byle drobiazg. Wręcz przeciwnie, wyjątkowo dobrze znosił bycie, bądź co bądź, w niewoli – Elyosie…  
– Dobra, dobra. – Theodore machnął ręką. Usiadł obok mężczyzny. – Gdybym chciał się kłócić, to poszedłbym do Cat. – Spojrzał w stronę świątyni. Pierwszy namiot został już schowany, chociaż stąd i tak nie było zbyt wiele widać. – Z każdym dniem siedzisz coraz dalej, niedługo nam uciekniesz.  
– Pójdę z wami do Heironu, mówiłem. – Głos Asmodianina był w pełni poważny, bez nutki szyderstwa czy złośliwości. – Tam zaprowadzisz mnie do portalu. Gdzie miałbym uciec?  
– Dokładnie. – Sorcerer chrząknął, by ukryć zakłopotanie wywołane wspomnieniem o ich umowie. Xallevyn uniósł głowę, wskazał palcem obiekt, na który patrzył wcześniej przez dłuższą chwilę.  
– Widzisz tamtą lewitującą skałę? – spytał. – U nas widać ją od drugiej strony, jest popękana.  
– Z tej gładka. – Theodore spojrzał w niebo z zainteresowaniem. – A tamto?  
– Nie kojarzę. Tę widać doskonale z Beluslan. Tamte rejony Asmodae. – Mężczyzna zakreślił uniesionym palcem jakiś kształt. Mógł stąd dostrzec kawałek północnej podstawy Wieży. Ledwo. – Kawał drogi, prawda?  
– Spory… – zamyślił się sorcerer. – Naprawdę nie ma tam słońca? Cały czas ciemno i zimno?  
– Nie ma. Może i zimno, według waszych standardów. Na pewno lepiej niż u was.  
– Jasne.   
– W dzień dociera do nas światło odbijające się od Elysei, w nocy jest czarno, ale możemy widzieć w podczerwieni. Wiesz co to?  
– Oczywiście. Godne podziwu. A mówią, że Aion was opuścił.  
– Więc naprawdę tak u was mówią? – Xallevyn prychnął z pogardą. – Cóż… – Spojrzał na Theodora, siedzącego tuz obok niego. – Zgadzasz się z tym?  
– Nie.  
Opuścił nas wszystkich. Wy przynajmniej nie wmawiacie sobie, że jesteście jego wybrańcami.  
– Widzisz, Elyosie? – Asmodianin uśmiechnął się pogodnie. Nagle wydał się Theodorowi jeszcze bardziej pociągający. – Czasem da się z tobą pogadać.  
– Myślałem, że darujesz sobie te „Elyosie”.  
– Nie prędko. Ty już pewnie zapomniałeś…  
– Nie ruszaj się! – Sorcerer zerwał się na kolana, przysunął dłoń do twarzy mężczyzny. Sięgnął powoli w stronę jego włosów, po których chodził niespiesznie brązowy owad.  
– Nieznany gatunek robala? – spytał Asmodianin rozbawiony, wciąż mając w pamięci ostatniego pustynnego kraba.  
– Bardzo znany i bardzo jadowity. – Theodore zdjął owada z jego włosów, położył go na piasku. – No idź. – Machnął ręką, chcąc zachęcić stworzenie do ruchu. Xallevyn zgniótł je pięścią. – Coś ty zrobił?!  
– Jadowity…? – spytał Asmodianin tonem jasno sugerującym, że to wystarczający powód do rozgniecenia jakiegokolwiek robaka.  
– No i?! – Theodore nie podzielał jego podejścia. Krzyczał. – Wiesz jak mało ich zostało?!  
– Skąd miałbym to wiedzieć? Nawet jeśli, co to…  
Sorcerer chwycił w rękę garść piasku, sypnął nim wściekle w twarz mężczyzny. Ten od razu zrobił to samo, Theodore zakasłał. Chciał złapać Asmodianina za ramiona i go przewrócić, ale ten umknął mu bez problemu, zaraz znalazł się za nim i jedną dłonią ścisnął mocno oba jego nadgarstki. Bez większego wysiłku sam przewrócił Elyosa na ziemię, naparł sobą na jego plecy. Theodore odwrócił głowę w bok, aby nie zjeść jeszcze większej ilości piasku. Xallevyn puścił jego ręce.  
– Poddaje się, poddaję! – Sorcerer zaczął się śmiać. Asmodianin podniósł się odrobinę, pozwolił mężczyźnie przewrócić się na plecy, ale wciąż na nim siedział. Oparł dłonie na piasku przy jego twarzy.  
– Fajnie to tak, nie móc się ruszyć i być dotykanym przez kogoś obcego?  
Szczerze…?  
– Już nie jesteś taki obcy, Xallevyn – powiedział Theodore uprzejmie.  
– Xall dla przyjaciół.  
– Xall… – powtórzył powoli.  
– Od kiedy to jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?  
– Aionie, jesteś taki chamski. – Zmarszczył brwi.  
– Ja? Och, Elyosie… – Xallevyn zaczął się nad nim pochylać. – Nie mogłeś trafić na porządniejszego faceta.  
Może powinienem wstać? Ręce mam wolne. No, kurde, Theo, weź się podnieś.  
– Gdybym nie był taki porządny, już dawno… – Twarz Asmodianina była coraz bliżej jego twarzy, jedna ręka mężczyzny zaczęła wędrować po jego ciele.  
– Byś mnie zabił? – spytał Theodore cicho.  
– Nie…  
Czy on…?   
Xallevyn dotknął ustami jego szyi.  
– Ach… – Sorcerer westchnął podniecony i zaskoczony. Odruchowo zacisnął palce na ramieniu assassina. Asmodianin przesunął językiem po jego delikatnej skórze, jedną rękę włożył pod jego koszulę, pogładził lekko spocone ciało. – P… Przestań! – Theodore otrząsnął się z szoku. Odepchnął mężczyznę rękoma, wstał prędko. – Odsuń się. Nigdy… Ja… – mówił zdenerwowany.  
Xallevyn przełknął ślinę, wciąż kucał na piasku. Patrzyli na siebie w ciszy i napięciu.  
– Theo, Asmo, idziemy! – Podniesiony głos Eugena przerwał niezręczne milczenie. Assassin machał ręką, namioty były już schowane, kamienny golem martwy.  
– My tylko rozmawialiśmy! – krzyknął Theodore mijając Asmodianina. Eugene spojrzał na niego lekko zdziwiony, potem przeniósł wzrok na Xallevyna.  
– Ty spróbuj go chociaż zadrapać. – Pogroził mu z uśmiechem.  
– Pazury mam tutaj. – Asmodianin uniósł ręce w niewinnym geście.

= = =

06\. 04. 275 r.  
21:58

…  
……  
Co on sobie myślał?! Okej, okej, okej. Nie ważne.  
A więc minął miesiąc. Tak, równo miesiąc temu wraz z oficerem Windsorem udałem się do lasu Manduri. Po tygodniu spędzonym u Eugena, mojego chłopaka, którego kocham i z którym zamieszkam. Polubię nawet tego jego wrednego kota. Normalnie tylko Xall jest od niego gorszy. Może w Eltnen? Tamtejszy las jest naprawdę piękny. Póki ktoś nie próbuje cię w nim zabić. Ślady po zadrapaniach zniknęły już dawno. Ostre ma te pazury. Usta miał wyschnięte, ale… Więc jesteśmy coraz bliżej zajazdu. Język tak łaskocząco szorstki. Spotkaliśmy nawet jakichś podróżników. Znaczy ja nie, ja musiałem odejść z Xallem, żeby go nie zauważyli. Następnym razem niech przejdzie po prostu w niewidzialność i stoi obok nas, będzie jeszcze zabawniej. A on, czy mu naprawdę musi być tak gorąco?! Nie mógłby się bardziej ubrać? A on mnie przeprosił. Haha, taki groźny assassin mnie przeprosił. Że więcej nie zrobi nic wbrew mojej woli… Żebym ja tylko wiedział co, do… Że myślał, że… No, kurde. Ciekawe czy będzie taki cwany, gdy przekażemy go armii? Ta, niech wtedy sobie zarywa do Elyosów. Nauczą go tam pokory. Będą przesłuchiwać, torturować, zabiją…   
…  
Po prostu… Cholera, Nadia, po coś ty mi dała ten durny zeszyt.  
O taaa, Nadia. Ty byś miała ze mnie niezły ubaw. Braciszek ma ochotę na granatowego futrzaka. Braciszek zaprzyjaźnił się… Braciszek… Głupia panda na zielonym tle. Bo ja ci się kojarzę z pandą? Ty wiesz, że ich stolica nazywa się Pandemonium? Dobra, naprawdę…

= = =

Rexnwey Yarwyxr chodził w kółko. Jego ciężkie kroki odbijały się echem od błyszczącej posadzki i wysokich ścian zbudowanych z niebieskiego kamienia. Jego ramiona były skrzyżowane, oczy zmrużone, oddech nerwowy. W końcu otworzyły się ogromne drzwi.  
– Oficerze Yarwyxr, generał Nerita teraz pana przyjmie.  
– Dziękuję.  
Gladiator wszedł do pomieszczenia. Generał siedziała na masywnym fotelu, po jej bokach stali wysocy rangą żołnierze. Rexnwey klęknął, skinął głową. Kobieta dała mu znak, by wstał.  
– A więc prosi oficer o ponowny przydział do Abyss. – W ręku trzymała dokument. – Ile prawdy jest w uzasadnieniu?  
– Walka z Balaurami i Elyosami… – zaczął gladiator poważnym i ostrym tonem.  
– Nie wspomniał w nim oficer o swoim bracie.  
– Mój brat poległ w Abyss, to nie ma…  
– Uważa oficer, że żołnierz Yarwyxr poległ w Abyss? – Generał Nerita westchnęła rozbawiona. – Czy uważa oficer, że żołnierz…  
– Nie – wycedził Rexnwey. – Mój brat żyje. – Uniósł brodę, zacisnął pięści. – I mnie potrzebuje.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.  
– Podpisałam już rozkaz – oznajmiła. Podała kartkę mężczyźnie stojącemu po jej prawej, ten podszedł do gladiatora. – Pański oddział zostaje wysłany do Abyss jako eskorta i przewodnicy członków legionu Red Hasia. Gdy legion zapozna się już z twierdzą Primum, wyruszy z misją zbadania archipelagu Sulfur. Wtedy będzie oficer podlegał samemu generałowi Votanowi. Poproszę go w liście, by nie utrudniał oficerowi poszukiwań brata, przydzielił pański oddział do zadań mogących w tym pomóc. – Spojrzała na żołnierza stojącego przy drzwiach. – To wszystko.  
Rexnwey klęknął po raz kolejny. Oddychał już spokojniej.  
– Tak jest – powiedział z ulgą.

= = =

Deszcz wsiąkał w piasek, deszcz uderzał w skały, deszcz spływał po ściankach namiotów. Pustynia zamieniała się w błoto, niebo było ciemne, powietrze duszne. Noc całkiem jasna i spokojna. Theodore i Eugene leżeli pod swoimi kocami, ich namiot stał z brzegu, niedaleko namiotu Catherine i Adeli.  
– Ale leje. – Sorcerer przewrócił się na drugi bok. – I będzie lało do rana.  
– Jutro, najpóźniej pojutrze, będziemy w zajeździe.  
– Zostawiłem go przywiązanego do drzewa. – Westchnął. – To Daeva, nie pies…  
– Fakt, kurde. – Eugene oparł się na łokciu. – Wiesz, ja mogę iść do oficera. To co prawda oficer, i mnie nie lubi, ale zrozumie. I tak ma ten swój osobisty namiot a my i dziewczyny musimy się dzielić.  
– Nie narzekam. – Theodore dotknął drobnej dłoni swojego chłopaka.  
– No wiem. – Assassin pocałował go w policzek, wstał. – Ale masz rację, niech nie myśli, że Elyosi są niegościnni i nie potrafią szanować więźniów.   
– Gene… – Sorcerer usiadł. – Czy jak oddamy go armii… Nie będzie miał żadnego procesu, prawda?  
– O bycie Asmodianinem? – Eugene uśmiechnął się lekko rozbawiony. – Nigdy stamtąd nie wyjdzie, jak długo pożyje, to nie wiem. Był w Abyss, na pewno wie co nie co. Ale to nie znaczy, że musi teraz moknąć, prawda? – Wyszedł z namiotu. – Idź po niego, widzimy się rano.  
– Nie wkurzaj oficera. – Theodore pożegnał assassina, ten pobiegł prędko do dowódcy. Sorcerer przełknął ślinę, zaczął iść w stronę Asmodianina.  
Xallevyn siedział pod drzewem, ręce miał skute za cienkim pniem.  
Jakby miał uciec, pewnie uciekłby w dzień, już dawno. Powinniśmy z tym skończyć…  
– Też postanowiłeś się umyć? – Assassin wyszczerzył zęby. Jego włosy i spodnie były całe mokre. Podobnie jak jego ciało.  
– Nie chcę, żebyś się przeziębił. – Theodore rozkuł jego dłonie.  
– Co zrobił?  
– Przeziębił się?  
– Czyli?  
– Chodź po prostu.   
Asmodianin wstał bez słowa, poszedł za Elyosem do jego namiotu. Niedaleko uderzył piorun.  
– Masz ręcznik. – Theodore chciał już sam przetrzeć jego włosy i skórę, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Już na początku podróży było to trochę niezręcznie, ale teraz w ogóle nie potrafiłby się na to zdobyć. Zresztą, Xall naprawdę nie był żadnym dzikim zwierzątkiem, dotarło to do niego już całkowicie. – Koca pewnie nie potrzebujesz. Ale noce na pustyni są trochę chłodne…  
– Dobre sobie. – Asmodianin zaśmiał się pogodnie. Usiadł po turecku, zaczął wycierać wilgotne włosy. – Dziękuję.  
Żadnych żartów? Żadnych złośliwości? To już trzeci dzień, jak tak się zachowuje. Dokładnie od…  
– O co ci chodzi? – Theodore zmarszczył brwi.  
– Przecież nic nie mówię. – Xallevyn spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  
– No właśnie. – Sorcerer westchnął nerwowo. – Posłuchaj, co do tego, co stało się…  
– Przeprosiłem już.  
No tak, więc po problemie. Przecież nie chodzi o to, że się obraziłem! Jaki ty jesteś ciemny! Jak te twoje włosy i tatuaże, które… Ten na klacie…   
– Chodzi o moja pracę, rozumiesz? – Theodore wbił wzrok w swoje splecione palce. – Nikt nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał Asmodianina. No, spotkał oddział oficera Deltrasa, były ostatnio jakieś starcia w Abyss, ale nigdy… Rozumiesz. Więc mi chodzi tylko o pracę. Ja wiem, nie jesteś żadnym zwierzęciem ani potworem. Jesteś dorosłym mężczyzną, Daevą, żołnierzem. Myślisz i czujesz. Jesteś cholernie przystojny i… złośliwy, tak złośliwy i wredny. Ale chcę być profesjonalistą, muszę być. Naprawdę, są chwilę, gdy patrzę na ciebie i… Nie ułatwiasz sprawy, ciągle się ze mną drażnisz. Chodzisz bez żadnej koszuli, a twoje ciało… Adela jest aż onieśmielona. Nawet ja… Ja interesuję się tobą tylko ze względu na moją karierę naukową, wbij to sobie w końcu do głowy.  
– Ty wiesz, że powiedziałeś to wszystko na głos? – Xallevyn położył mokry ręcznik na swoich kolanach, siedział bez ruchu. – Nie tylko te fragmenty o pracy.  
– Pora spać. – Theodore rzucił się na wygniecioną poduszkę, podciągnął koc pod brodę. – No dotykaj mnie, nie odzywaj się, nie przysuwaj…  
– I kto to mówi. – Asmodianin położył się na boku, patrzył na Elyosa. – Theo, skoro obaj… – zaczął pociągającym szeptem.  
– Zamknij się! – Sorcerer spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. – Ja mam chłopaka… No i…  
– No i?  
– My… Nasi Lordowie, wojna… – Zacisnął zęby. – Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz o co mi chodzi.  
– Wiem doskonale. – Xallevyn spoważniał. – Mamy się zabijać, a nie…  
– Dokładnie. – Theodore przerwał mu prędko. – Co wcale nie znaczy, że chcę, abyś mnie zabił!  
– Zauważyłem. Muszę przyznać, potrafisz stawiać opór. – Na twarz Asmodiniana wrócił wyzywający uśmieszek. – Gdy ktoś chce cię zabić, oczywiście.  
No i znowu się zaczyna. Głupi, seksowny Asmodianin.  
– Ta, zauważyłem, że ty nie masz problemu z przystawieniem noża do gardła na powitanie.  
Na Aiona, nie rób takiej miny. Nie lubię jak jesteś taki… smutny? To ja, czemu ja jestem taki wredny, przecież nic mi nie zrobiłeś. No, oprócz tego noża na gardle, a potem ust przy mojej szyi… Ale nie chcę, żeby cię skrzywdzili, żeby cię zabili.  
– Xall… – zaczął sorcerer dużo pokorniej.  
– Słucham, Theo? – spytał assassin ostro.  
– Wkurzasz mnie niezmiernie, ale obiecuję, że zrobię co w mojej mocy, abyś wrócił do Asmodae.   
– Czemu…  
– Po prostu. A teraz serio, koniec rozmowy.  
Theodore zamknął oczy, szczelnie nakrył się kocem. Xallevyn zamilkł, położył się na plecach. Odwrócił głowę w stronę Elyosa, patrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwilę. Potem zasnął.

= = =

12\. 04. 275 r.  
16:26

Jedno muszę Xallevynowi przyznać, umie trzymać język za zębami. No, na pustyni nie umiał… Ogarnij się, Theo. A więc Xall nie wspomniał nikomu o naszych, hm, poważniejszych rozmowach, czy tamtym drobnym incydencie. Aż dziwne. Tyle myślałem, jak temu zaprzeczę, co powiem w razie czego. Przecież jest taki złośliwy, uwielbia mnie dręczyć, czemu więc nie wykorzysta tak doskonałej okazji? Chciałbym go zrozumieć.  
Jesteśmy w zajeździe. Dotarliśmy do niego dzisiaj rano. No właśnie… Nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem, reszta także. Nie ma żadnego Shugo. Ba, nie ma nikogo. Budynek nie jest zniszczony. Po prostu nie ma tu zupełnie nikogo. Ani nigdzie w okolicy. Przynajmniej nie trzeba kombinować, jak ukryć naszego granatowego towarzysza.  
Cały zajazd dla nas, w spiżarni było jedzenie, na łóżkach świeża pościel, w łazienkach woda. No, tylko w dwóch łazienkach, ale jakoś się dogadaliśmy. Kto pierwszy ten lepszy, reszta czekała. Nie licząc oficera oczywiście, on dostał dla siebie największy pokój z łazienką, to my rzuciliśmy się do tej drugiej. Dawno nie czułem się tak rześki i wypoczęty. Tutaj w środku jest całkiem przyjemnie, nawet Xall przestał przeklinać gorąco.  
Ale właśnie, trochę tu za pusto. Oficer Windsor powiadomił już Catherine, że jutro zbadają okolicę, pójdą w stronę Sanktuarium Lordów. Cóż… Może interes się nie kręcił? Nie narzekam, ale rzeczywiście trochę dziwna sprawa. Nie spotkaliśmy też żadnych kupców, a przecież kilku zmierzało w tym kierunku. No nic, Oficer i Cat sprawdzą wszystko, a potem spędzimy tutaj jeszcze kilka dni. Dokończę drugi rozdział pracy, już prawie, prawie.

= = =

– Podaj mi tamte oliwki. – Adela Shelley Easton jadła bez opamiętania. Była szczęśliwa, że w końcu może poczuć smak czegoś innego, niż niedopieczone lub przypalone mięso pustynnych zwierząt.  
– Komu nalać? – Eugene odkręcił kolejną butelkę napoju i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, napełnił szklanki czwórki towarzyszy, z którymi siedział w dużym pokoju gościnnym.  
– Myślicie, że są tutaj duchy? – spytała kleryczka.  
– Wątpię, już by nas dawno jakiś zaatakował. – Xallevyn spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na nieznane mu warzywo.  
– To ciekawe, czemu nikogo tutaj nie ma. – Theodore rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. – Oby Oficer i Cat coś znaleźli.  
– Wolałbym, żeby niczego nie znaleźli. – Eugene uśmiechnął się uroczo. – To twoje szkolenie jest dla mnie jak urlop, szkoda by to popsuć.  
– E tam, jak coś znajdą, wystarczy powiadomić górę. – Dziewczyna była zbyt zadowolona, by się czymkolwiek przejąć. – Wyślą wtedy oficera Kalio i jego legion, to będzie dla nich zaszczyt.   
– Haha, dokładnie. – Theodore zaśmiał się. Spojrzał na Asmodianina, zacisnął zęby. Starał się nie skupiać na ustach mężczyzny. Odetchnął. – Legion Mercenary, jedyne ludzkie oddziały w Elysei. Siedzą głównie w Poecie i ganiają za Dukakami ścinającymi drzewa. Nie dają im nawet misji w Verteronie, a tam naprawdę nie ma wiele do roboty. Takie… byle co.  
– Nie dziwię się, że oficer Windsor tak starał się o miejsce w armii – dodała Adela. – Dla kogoś z takiej rodziny, gnicie w Poecie…  
– Co nie? – Eugene opróżnił swoją szklankę. – Ale mało kto się cieszy z obecności człowieka wśród Daev, oficer nie ma lekko. A jest lepszy niż niejeden inny dowódca, z nikim bym się nie zamienił. Nawet, jeśli lubi się na mnie wyżywać.  
– Bo czasem i tobie daje jakieś zadanie? – Theodore szturchnął go w ramię.   
Xallevyn ugryzł spory kawałek owocu, sorcerer przełknął ślinę.  
– Widziałeś kiedyś jego narzeczoną? – spytała klerczyka.  
– Nie. – Eugene wzruszył ramionami. – Wiem, że mieszka w Verteronie i nie jest zadowolona z czasu, jaki oficer spędza poza domem. W sumie to nie wiem nawet, czy jest człowiekiem, czy Daevą.   
– Ważne, że oficer ma do kogo wracać. Ja mam tylko brata, jest dla mnie wszystkim.  
– Cóż, lepszy taki brat jak Caiden, niż moi rodzice. Interesuje ich tylko to, czy odnoszę sukcesy w armii i nie przynoszę rodzinie wstydu. No, na szczęście nie mają nic przeciwko Theodorowi.   
Sorcerer spojrzał na Asmodianina, ten uśmiechnął się delikatnie.   
– Chociaż tyle.   
– Moi rodzice… – zaczął Xallevyn. Reszta od razu spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem. – O ojcu nic nie wiem, matka porzuciła mnie i Rexa, gdy byliśmy mali. Nie mam w sumie pewności, czy mamy tego samego ojca. Ale co to za różnica. Znaleźliśmy sobie miejsce w Ishalgen, pomagaliśmy tam ludziom na roli, potem także w walce. W zamian dostawaliśmy nocleg i jedzenie. Rex był zawsze strasznie odważny, nic mi przy nim nie groziło. Jest ode mnie trzy lata starszy, w tym roku skończył trzydziestkę. No, a gdy ujawniły się jego moce Daevy, od razu wstąpił do armii, przeprowadziliśmy się do Beluslan. Będzie z dziesięć lat. Na początku było ciężko, zwłaszcza Rexowi. Wiecie, dwóch biednych chłopaków ze wsi, na dodatek wychowanych przez ludzi. U nas to poważny problem. Ale trafiliśmy na Vanę, niesamowita kobieta. Pomagała nam we wszystkim, ignorowała zaczepki innych Daev. Potem objawiły się także moje moce, dwa lata później Rex awansował, nie narzekaliśmy na brak kasy. Vana poprosiła o przeniesienie do jego oddziału, ja zresztą też. Ta nieszczęsna misja w Abyss była naszym pierwszym zadaniem poza Asmodae… Wybaczcie, trochę się rozgadałem. – Prędko wypił łyk napoju, przymknął powieki.   
– Zrozumiałem z tego wszystkiego, że masz starszego brata. – Eugene uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. – Lepiej, żeby nas nie dorwał.   
– Oj tak, jest trochę… impulsywny.  
A ja zrozumiałem, że naprawdę nie chcę oddać cię w łapska generała Perento. Na pewno złapią jeszcze nie jednego Asmodianina, nie muszą torturować ciebie.  
Chociaż przydałoby ci się trochę pokory, ty…  
– Spoko, będzie nam wdzięczny, że odprowadziliśmy cię pod portal. – Eugene uniósł szklankę. Xallevyn zrobił to samo. – Zdrowie!  
Adela zacisnęła zęby, spochmurniała. Nikt oprócz Theodora nie zwrócił uwagi na reakcję dziewczyny. Sorcerer zmrużył oczy, zamyślił się na chwilę.

= = =

Oficer Howard Windsor III trzymał w dłoni naostrzoną halabardę, Catherine szła kilka kroków za nim, rozglądała się uważnie.  
– Oficerze, możemy porozmawiać o Alvarze? – spytała w końcu.  
– Czymś pannie podpadł? – Gladiator zwolnił kroku.  
– Wręcz przeciwnie. Ostatnim… – Catherine miała wrażenie, że się lekko rumieni. Przystanęła, uniosła dłoń. – Ten wóz. Czy nie taki mieli podróżni, których spotkaliśmy niedawno?  
– Dokładnie taki.   
Oboje pobiegli prędko w stronę wywróconego pojazdu. Kobieta wyciągnęła miecz zza paska, gladiator kucnął na ziemi, zajrzał pod wóz. Zobaczył trzy ciała. Obejrzał je dokładnie. Catherine czekała, patrzyła na ścieżkę, ściskała rękojeść broni. Byli w połowie drogi między pustym zajazdem a Sanktuarium Lordów.  
– Nie żyją. – Oficer wstał, w ręku trzymał strzałę. – Czarne – oznajmił z trudem zachowując spokój.  
– Czyli… – Catherine podeszła o krok. – Czy ich klatki piersiowe…   
– Tak. Leparyści.  
Mężczyzna uniósł kartkę, którą podniósł z jednego z ciał. Przeczytał ją, zastygł w miejscu.  
– Co to? Oficerze? – Bez słowa podał ją Catherine. – „Z pozdrowieniami dla Howarda Windsora III, człowieka służącego daevom. Będziemy czekać”. – Kobieta spojrzała na dowódcę. – Skąd…  
– Musieli osiedlić się tutaj jakiś czas temu. – Gladiator nawet na nią nie patrzył. – Gdzieś niedaleko zajazdu, dlatego stoi teraz opuszczony. W końcu na pewno przyjmowano w nim Daevy, a dla nich to wystarczający powód… Budynek nie był zniszczony, widocznie właściciele zdążyli się wynieść zanim ich napadnięto. Oby.  
– Może dowiedzieli się o oficerze od któregoś podróżnego czy kupca.  
– Zapewne. Nie mogą tak tutaj grasować, ci ludzie niczym nie zawinili. A na pewno nie to dziecko… – Gladiator ścisnął czarną strzałę. – Nie są dużą grupą, inaczej już dawno wysłano by tutaj jakiś oddział. Widocznie się jeszcze nie ujawnili, łupią jedynie wozy. Opuszczone Sanktuarium byłoby doskonałą kryjówką.  
– Idziemy tam?  
– Tak, ale nie sami.

= = =

14\. 04. 275 r.  
09:41

Leparyści. Leparyści w Theobomos. Oficer twierdzi, że zajęli Sanktuarium Lordów albo jakąś jaskinie w okolicy. Zabili podróżnych, przez nich zajazd stoi pusty. Oficer i Cat wrócili wczoraj wieczorem, rozmawiali długo z Eugenem i Adelą. Ja leżałem w naszym pokoju – dwuosobowym, jedynym, oprócz pokoju oficera, z działającą łazienką – i rozmyślałem o tylu sprawach, że nawet nie chce mi się tego spisywać.  
Eugene wrócił w nocy, usiadł na moim łóżku i przekazał ustalenia. Jutro z rana, no, czyli w sumie już dzisiaj, ruszają do Sanktuarium, zbadają sprawę, aby wiedzieć, co napisać w raporcie. Spróbują kogoś złapać, zaciągnąć języka. Niezbyt mamy jak stąd wezwać wsparcie, najprawdopodobniej potem Eugene uda się sam do obozu archeologicznego, aby jak najszybciej powiadomić Sanctum o problemie. Adela też z nimi idzie, nawet sama tego chciała, oficer zdawał się nie mieć sumienia jej odmówić. Ja mam pilnować Asmodianina i się nie wychylać. Wrócą jutro rano, tak przewiduje oficer. A gdyby nie wrócili… Mam poczekać jeszcze do południa, a potem wracać skąd przyszliśmy i tam szukać pomocy. Tylko jedna prośba, naprawdę. Wróćcie jutro rano, nic innego nie wchodzi w grę. Bo przecież nie będę wracał do tamtego zajazdu! A walczyć… z bandą Leparystów. Ja? Wiem, że zajmowanie się takimi sprawami to obowiązek żołnierzy, ale serio, widzę was tutaj z samego rana.  
Tak też zrobili, opuścili zajazd pół godziny temu.   
A więc do jutra siedzę tutaj sam z Xallevynem i mam szczerą nadzieję, że żaden Leparysta nie opuści swojej kryjówki, aby zwinąć stąd jakieś jedzenie czy alkohol. Wolałbym testować orba jedynie na mobach, naprawdę.

= = =

Dzień miał strasznie wolno, Theodore nie wiedział co zrobić z myślami, z rękoma, w ogóle ze sobą. Był ledwie wieczór, a on miał wrażenie, że minęło już z kilka dni. Poprzednie godziny spędził na pisaniu pracy, rozmowach z Xallevynem, zwiedzaniu budynku, ale na żadnej z tych czynności nie potrafił się porządnie skupić.   
Siedział teraz u siebie w pokoju, na łóżku, plecami do łazienki, w której był Asmodianin. Ściągnął z siebie fioletową koszulkę, sięgnął do sześcianu po jakąś świeżą. Słyszał wodę lecącą z prysznica. Ubrał się ponownie, niedbałym ruchem dłoni poprawił zmierzwione włosy. Usiadł, westchnął głośno. Wciąż słyszał wodę.  
Zamknął oczy. Widział już przemoczonego Xallevyna, wtedy w deszczową noc. Jego granatowa skóra błyszczała się tak pięknie, woda uwydatniała jego mięśnie. Krople spływały po jego białych pasemkach, zatrzymywały się na ciemnych ustach. Oczy błyszczały czerwienią, ale nie były już takie niebezpieczne. Ten tatuaż musiał kończyć się gdzieś na udzie. Słyszał wodę. Spływała teraz po jego ciele… Theodore przełknął ślinę, przygryzł wargi. Rozpiął pasek, wsunął dłoń w spodnie. Zaczął głośniej oddychać. Widział go nagiego i mokrego, potrafił wyobrazić sobie jego westchnienia i uśmiech. Usłyszał je. Nie, usłyszał właśnie swoje własne. Ruszał ręką coraz szybciej, drugą dłoń zacisnął na pościeli, odchylił głowę. Słyszał wodę, widział go, widział krople spływające po jego brzuchu i udach, słyszał…  
Otwierające się drzwi.  
Theodore zerwał się przerażony, prawie upadł na podłogę, odwrócił się tyłem, prędko zaczął zapinać pasek.  
– Cholera, nie nauczyli cie pukać?! – wrzasnął zdenerwowany.  
– Miałem pukać wychodząc z łazienki? – spytał Xallevyn szczerze zdziwiony. Sorcerer spojrzał na niego kątem oka. Skóra mężczyzny była jeszcze lekko wilgotna, zasłaniał się on jedynie ręcznikiem przewiązanym na biodrach. Spod materiału wystawał kawałek długiego tatuażu. Theododre starał się uspokoić swój oddech i ukryć podniecenie. – W czym ci przeszkodziłem? – Asmodianin uśmiechnął się niewinnie.  
– W niczym. – Sorcerer zacisnął zęby. – Wcale o tobie nie myślałem.  
– Elyosie… – Xallevyn podszedł do łóżka. Theodore wciąż siedział na podłodze, niepewny, czy ma w ogóle zamiar wstawać. – Theo, daj spokój. – Asmodianin rzucił w niego ręcznikiem. – Zróbmy to.  
– Niby co… – Ręcznik spadł z głowy Elyosa. Mężczyzna uniósł wzrok. Assassin stał przed nim całkiem nagi i nawet bardziej pociągający, niż to sobie wyobrażał. Theodore zaniemówił, wstał bardzo powoli.  
Xallevyn wyszczerzył zęby, wskoczył na łóżko, kucnął na nim, tuż przed sorcererem.  
– Międzygatunkowy seks – wyjaśnił przygryzając dolną wargę.  
– Nie mam pewności, czy jesteśmy innymi gatunkami. Raczej tylko innymi rasami.  
– Nie ważne. – Położył ręce na biodrach Elyosa.  
Theodore przewrócił oczami.  
Ignorant.  
Ale nie zareagował, gdy Asmodianin rozpiął jego pasek, zsunął na ziemię jego spodnie i bieliznę, po czym uśmiechnął się podniecony.  
– Oj, chyba jednak o mnie myślałeś. – Xallevyn wziął do ręki jego penisa, dotknął go delikatnie czubkiem języka. Jeśli w głowie sorcerera tliły się jeszcze jakieś myśli o sprzeciwie, to ulotniły się właśnie w tej chwili. Zapomniał o wszystkim, nawet o ostrych pazurach assassina. – Kolczyk? Jesteś odważniejszy, niż wyglądasz.  
Theodore oparł dłonie na ramionach mężczyzny, zacisnął palce.  
– Mówiłem, że wcale o tobie… – Asmodianin zaczął pieścić go szorstkim językiem. – Trochę… – Sorcerer zacisnął palce jeszcze mocniej, rozchylił wargi. – Ach… Xall, cholera…  
– Tak? – Xallevyn przerwał na chwilę, uniósł wzrok.  
– Nie przestawaj…  
Theodore zamknął oczy, zacisnął usta. Asmodianin położył ręce na jego pośladkach, przysunął go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Sprawiał mu przyjemność językiem, zębami, podniebieniem, dłonią. Sorcerer ściągnął koszulkę, po chwili lekko odepchnął mężczyznę. Przewrócił go na łóżko, nim ten zdążył zareagować.  
– Nic nie mów. – Dotknął palcem jego ust. Xallevyn uśmiechnął się podniecony, przesunął dłońmi po biodrach Elyosa, z rozkoszą patrzył na jego jasne, delikatne ciało. Theodore podobnie, zdawał się pożerać go nie tylko ustami i rękoma, ale i wzrokiem. – Świetne są te tatuaże.  
– A dziękuję.  
Sorcerer pieścił szyję leżącego pod nim assassina, dłońmi zaczął zginać i unosić jego nogi. Całował jego ramiona, sutki, brzuch, uda. Przerwał, podniósł głowę. Kolana mężczyzny wbijały się w jego boki, ręce w plecy. Obaj byli cali rozpaleni. Theodore wszedł w Xallevyna szybkim ruchem, lekko, cały wilgotny od jego śliny, wargi wbił ponownie w jego szyję, a głośne podniecone westchnienie mężczyzny zdusił po chwili namiętnym pocałunkiem. Asmodianin wbił pazury w jego szyję i ramiona, mocno objął go nogami w pasie. Theodore oddychał głośno, tuż przy jego twarzy, poruszał się coraz bardziej podniecony, coraz szybciej.  
– Ale… ty… drapiesz.  
– To ty masz taką delikatną… Och…  
– Odwróć się.  
Theodore całował jego kark, dotykał językiem miękkich włosów, jedną dłonią przesuwał po ogonie. Xallevyn wzdychał z rozkoszy, pozwalał mężczyźnie na wszystko. Theodore doszedł w jego wnętrzu, pociągnął go lekko za ogon, ponownie pocałował w usta, całował je, aż obaj niemal stracili dech.  
– Ja jeszcze nie mam dosyć. – Asmodianin uśmiechnął się wyzywająco, teraz to on się podniósł, przycisnął Theodora do pościeli. – Aionie, jesteś cały w czerwone kreski. To ja? – spytał niewinnie, po czym zaczął pieścić językiem gładkie plecy mężczyzny, dłońmi rozsuwał jego nogi.   
– Nie, twoje pazury. – Sorcerer zmarszczył brwi. – Musisz być trochę o… – Głos ugrzązł mu w gardle. Zamknął oczy. – Ach… Nie… ważne…


	7. Chapter 7

Theodore Hamilton obudził się, ale nie uniósł jeszcze powiek. Przeciągnął się lekko, na nagiej skórze poczuł dotyk pościeli zsuwającej się z jego nóg, na plecach lekkie pieczenie, na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń.  
– Elyosie… – Usłyszał głos znajomy, ale brzmiący nieco inaczej, mniej szorstko. – Theo, wstawaj. – Dłoń przeniosła się na jego policzek.  
– Gene, jeszcze chwilę. – Uśmiechnął się, wtulił w mężczyznę.  
– Jestem tym drugim assassinem.  
Otworzył oczy, wzdrygnął się nagle. Zmieszał na chwilę, zawstydził.   
– Przepraszam, Xall, to…  
– Nie szkodzi. – Xallevyn Yarwyxr nie przejął się pomyłką sorcerera. Objął go ramieniem, pazurami dotknął blond włosów. Theodore nie oponował, chociaż był trochę spięty.   
Już ranek? Przez te zasłony nic nie widać. Chyba dopiero świta.  
– Tak wnikliwych badań pewnie jeszcze nie przeprowadzałeś. – Assassin wyszczerzył zęby. Sorcerer położył rękę na jego klatce piersiowej, pocałował jego szyję.  
– Jesteś ich pierwszym tak niesamowitym obiektem.   
Co ja wyprawiam?! Wstawaj jak najszybciej!  
– Gene nie może się dowiedzieć – powiedział po chwili, podniósł się na ramieniu. – Ani Cat, tylko nie ona. Nikt.  
– O czym? – Xallevyn także wstał, ale pochylił się od razu nad Theodorem, ten ponownie opadł na poduszkę. Assassin zaczął muskać językiem jego sutki. Sorcerera przeszły przyjemne dreszcze. – Że mogły ciebie usłyszeć wszystkie potwory w okolicy? Że jesteś seksowniejszy, niż wszyscy Asmodianie, z którymi byłem? – Usiadł na nim okrakiem, uśmiechnął się pociągająco. – Że twoje ciało, twoje usta, twój tyłek… – Mówiłem głosem zmysłowym i złośliwym jednocześnie. Theodore nie potrafił zapanować nad podnieceniem, jego ręce powędrowały na biodra mężczyzny. Ogon assassina łaskotał jego skórę. – Że pieprzyliśmy się aż… – Sorcerer zmarszczył brwi. – Przepraszam, „kochaliśmy”. Zapominam o twoim dobrym wychowaniu. – Xallevyn pochylił się do jego ucha. – Że doszedłeś trzy razy, a potem jeszcze raz nad ranem? – szepnął.  
– Dokładnie o tym – oznajmił Theodore najpewniej, jak potrafił, czyli niezbyt zdecydowanie. – Jakim ranem? – Assassin zszedł z jego bioder, objął jego uda. – Ach… – Theodore zgiął kolana. – Xall, ty… – Położył dłoń na głowie mężczyzny. Pod wpływem jego dotyku i języka znów był cały rozpalony, nie myślał o niczym innym jak tu i teraz. Xallevyn pieścił ustami jego członka, pomagał sobie jedną ręką, drugą błądził po jego brzuchu.   
– Ta twoja skóra… – powiedział assassin przerywając na moment. – Nie chciałem…  
– Ułóż inaczej rękę. – Theodore dotknął jego dłoni. – Pazury trochę… Właśnie tak.  
Sorcerer wzdychał w ekstazie, podniecony unosił pośladki, bez opamiętania dotykał głowy mężczyzny, ściskał jego czarne włosy. Poczuł, że niedługo dojdzie, cofnął się więc odrobinę, wyrwał zachłannym pieszczotom assassina. Przygryzł wargi, rozchylił nogi. Asmodianin z rozkoszą skorzystał z zaproszenia.   
Niedługo potem znów leżeli objęci, Theodore był już całkiem rozluźniony. Wewnątrz zaczynał jednak robić sobie wyrzuty, karcić się i usprawiedliwiać. Targały nim sprzeczne myśli, chociaż był jednocześnie dziwnie zadowolony. A nawet trochę szczęśliwy.  
Nie miał ochoty wstawać, wiedział jednak, że postępuje niezwykle głupio i nierozważnie. Jego siostra, jego chłopak… Mogli wrócić lada moment.  
Odsunął się od Xallevyna, usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Assassin spojrzał na jego jasne plecy, całe w cienkie czerwone kreski.  
– Xall, ta noc, to było… – Sorcerer wbił wzrok w podłogę. – Ale już koniec. Zapominamy o tym, okej?  
Niby jak?! Theo, dlaczego pierwszą rzeczą, jaką robisz rankiem po zdradzie, jest zdrada?! Na dodatek z Asmodianinem! Z ASMODIANINEM!!!  
Xallevyn skinął głową. Nic nie odpowiedział, nie ruszył się. Theodore przełknął ślinę.  
– Ty masz kogoś… u siebie? – spytał.  
– Nie. – Asmodianin wstał, podszedł do okna. Sorcerer wolał się nie odwracać. – Pogoda się zmieniła?  
– Jest chłodno, to normalne w tym rejonie Theobomos. Czasem upał ustępuje.  
– Chłodno? – Xallevyn uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. – Przynajmniej w końcu mogę się ubrać. Daj mi moje ciuchy.   
Theodore bez słowa sięgnął do sześcianu, podał Asmodianinowi ubrania, które zdjął z niego na początku podróży. Czarno–granatowa dopasowana bluzka i kamizelka, grube spodnie, rękawice i buty z metalowymi elementami, ozdobione wystającymi ostrzami. Xallevyn przyjął je bez słowa, skierował się do łazienki.  
– Bądź grzeczny – powiedział rozbawiony, zanim zamknął drzwi.   
– Zabawne. – Sorcerer zmarszczył brwi. Sam także miał ochotę na szybki prysznic i założenie swojego klasowego stroju. – Idę do pokoju oficera.

= = =

Xallevyn Yarwyxr stukał pazurami w blat barku. W sali było pusto, jak zresztą w całym zajeździe. Na stole stało kilka butelek i kieliszków, pozostałości po wieczorze, który spędzili tutaj przed powrotem oficera Windsora i Catherine. Asmodianin siedział na barowym krześle, kolana miał zgięte, włosy na plecach skryte pod ubraniem. Jego ogon zwisał bezwładnie, oczy straciły wszelkie przebłyski czerwieni, były niebieskie. Poprawił rękawice. Założenie ciemnego skórzanego ubrania assassina zdecydowanie poprawiło mu humor. Jeszcze gdyby tylko odzyskał swoje sztylety.  
Usłyszał kroki na schodach, odwrócił głowę. Elyos schodził szybko po drewnianych stopniach, ze zdenerwowaniem patrzył na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Xallevyn po raz pierwszy zobaczył mężczyznę w czymś innym, niż luźnych spodniach i zwykłych koszulkach w różnych kolorach. Theodore miał na sobie elegancki strój czarodzieja – zwiewny płaszcz w kilku odcieniach fioletu, zdobiony srebrnymi i lekko złocistymi wzorami oraz lamówką, z wymyślną broszką spinającą kołnierz, długim paskiem obwiązanym wokół bioder i dwoma metalowymi półksiężycami przymocowanymi na plecach i wystającymi nad głowę. Okazałej całości dopełniały srebrne naramienniki z których zwisały długie pasy przezroczystego materiału zwężające się ku dołowi. Spodnie sorcerera były ciemnofioletowe i wsunięte w wysokie buty, także wykończone srebrzystymi wzorami. Jego włosy znajdowały się w odrobinę bardziej kontrolowanym nieładzie, na ramieniu połyskiwał prosty orb.  
Xallevyn musiał to przyznać – Elyos wyglądał w tym stroju tak zajebiście, że od razu miał ochotę go z niego ściągnąć. Ewentualnie wyzwać mężczyznę na porządny pojedynek. A potem go z niego ściągnąć.  
– Czemu ich jeszcze nie ma? – spytał sorcerer stając obok assassina. Nie miał ochoty siadać. – Mieli się tylko zorientować w sytuacji. – Zacisnął pięść. Spojrzał na Xallevyna.  
Znowu wyglądasz jak prawdziwy zabójca. Jakby twoje oczy mogły zaświecić się w każdej chwili. Jak Asmodiański żołnierz, którym przecież jesteś.  
– Nawet nie ma południa, uspokój się.  
– Słyszałeś to? – Uszu Theodora dobiegły jakieś dźwięki. Mógłby przysiąc, że ktoś kręci się przed wejściem do zajazdu. A może pod oknami. Xallevyn zeskoczył z krzesła.  
– Daj mi broń.  
– Nie.  
Głosy stały się coraz bardziej wyraźne.   
Trzech mężczyzn, najprawdopodobniej. Złodzieje?  
– Mówiła, że brakuje dwójki. – Odezwał się ktoś o nieprzyjemnie piskliwym głosie. Zdawał się dochodzić zza drzwi.   
– Daj mi moje sztylety. – Asmodianin oparł ramię na blacie tuż obok Theododra, zacisnął zęby.  
– Powiedziałem…  
– Cholera, naprawdę myślisz, że mógłbym cię teraz zabić?! – krzyknął zdenerwowany.  
– Ciszej! – Sorcerer odruchowo zakrył dłonią jego usta. Assassin chwycił jego rękę, odsunął ją prędko.  
– Blondyn i różowa laska. – Mężczyźni musieli być już w holu.  
– Zamawiam różową.  
Aionie, nie… Leparyści? Adela?!  
– Mogę ci zaufać? – Theodore przełknął ślinę.  
Teraz się o to pytasz?! TERAZ?!  
Xallevyn nie znalazł w sobie ani sił ani ochoty na skomentowanie tego pytania.  
– Dawaj je, albo Gene się o wszystkim dowie.  
– Obiecałeś… – Sorcerer cofnął się, by uciec przed wściekłym spojrzeniem assassina, ale jego plecy wbiły się jedynie w blat barku. – Nie uwierzy ci.  
– Zwłaszcza, jak powiem mu o kolczyku. – Asmodianin uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
Theodore nic nie odpowiedział, wyciągnął sześcian z kieszeni, odnalazł w nim dwa fioletowe sztylety o wymyślnym kształcie i błękitnym połysku. Położył je na blacie.  
– Proszę – powiedział bez cienia emocji.  
Assassin chwycił bronie w obie ręce, odwrócił się do sorcerera.  
– Co ja mam zrobić, aby zdobyć twoje zaufanie, co? – spytał już dużo spokojniej. – Theo, przecież…  
– Koniec tematu. – Theodore odsunął się od mężczyzny, wbił wzrok w drzwi dzielące hol i bar. Xallevyn zniknął. – Świetnie.  
Sorcerer wzdrygnął się przerażony, gdy do pomieszczenia wpadło trzech wyrostków. Wszyscy mieli na twarzach skórzane brązowe maski i okrutne uśmiechy, w rękach trzymali miecze, łypali na niego z nieukrywanym zadowoleniem.   
– Proszę, proszę! – krzyknął najgrubszy z nich.   
Theodore znowu cofnął się do blatu. Wyciągnął orba, fioletowy kamień zabłysł między jego drżącymi dłońmi.  
Raz ci się udało zamienić zwierzę w drzewo. Z człowiekiem nie powinno być trudniej.  
Leparyści od razu pobiegli się w jego stronę, ostrza ich broni błysnęły groźnie. Sorcerer rzucił zaklęcie. Było trudniej. Nogi jednego z napastników zaczęły zamieniać się w drewno, przyrastać do posadzki. Zdrewnienie postępowało powoli w kierunku pasa. Człowiek wrzeszczał przeraźliwie, Theodore oniemiał, stracił kontrolę nad aetherem.  
– Ty jebany…! – krzyknął jeden z mężczyzn. Doskoczył do sorcerera, nie zdążył go jednak zaatakować, lśniący błękitem sztylet przebił jego klatkę piersiową.  
– Co do… – zaczął gruby, widząc ciemną sylwetkę o czerwonych oczach, która zabiła jego towarzysza. Postać zniknęła tak samo nagle, jak się pojawiła. Leparysta ścisnął rękojeść miecza, gotów był do walki z nowym przeciwnikiem. Ułamki sekund później ten sam cień i sztylet przerwały agonię człowieka zaatakowanego przez Theodora.  
Ostatni z napastników sapnął wściekle, rzucił się na oślep, przerażony ciął powietrze, zupełnie ignorując stojącego przy barku blondyna.   
Xall…  
Nie czekał długo. Żadne ostrza nie przebiły jednak jego serca. To ostre pazury ścisnęły nagle jego szyję, inne złapały w pasie. Wpijały się w skórę. Upuścił miecz.  
– Uśpij go! – Krzyknął Asmodianin. – Ale nie tak jak mnie, na kilka minut – dodał spokojniej, odrobinę złośliwie.  
– Wiem! – Theodore doszedł do siebie, prędko aktywował orba i podbiegł do Leparysty, Chwila skupienia i mężczyzna upadł nieprzytomny na ziemię.   
Assassin spojrzał na sorcerera, sprawnym ruchem włożył obie swoje bronie w paski na plecach. Elyos otwierał usta by cos powiedzieć, gdy usłyszał okropne jęczenie.  
– On jeszcze żyje… – Spojrzał na Leparystę, którego Xallevyn zaatakował jako pierwszego. – O kurde, on ciągle…  
– To go dobij. – Asmodianin podał mu swój sztylet. Theodore wziął go niemal odruchowo. – Jesteś biologiem, chyba wiesz, gdzie jest serce.  
– Ja… – Sorcerer uniósł broń, chcąc powrotem oddać ją właścicielowi. Popatrzył na człowieka, potem na Xallevyna.  
Na Aiona, Xall… On…  
Chwilę później jęki ustały. Leparysta skonał oszczędzając Theodorowi wątpliwej przyjemności zakończenia jego życia. Asmodianin dopiero wtedy wziął od sorcerera swój sztylet.  
– Seks, walka, w końcu niezjebana pogoda. – Xallevyn wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. – Coraz bardziej podoba mi się ta wyprawa.  
Theodore zmarszczył brwi.  
„Wyprawa”. Nie jesteś w naszej drużynie, sam to mówiłeś. I mieliśmy zapomnieć o seksie.  
– Przywiąż go do krzesła, ja sprawdzę okolicę zajazdu – polecił assassin patrząc na otwarte drzwi. – Wrócę, zaufaj mi – dodał z delikatnym uśmiechem, po czym cmoknął Theodora w usta i zniknął, nim ten zdążył zareagować. Roztrzęsiony sorcerer oparł się o ścianę, zsunął się po niej, usiadł na podłodze. Spojrzał na nieprzytomnego człowieka. Jego nogi drżały. Jego ręce drżały. Jego serce wariowało, i to jeszcze zanim Leparyści wtargnęli do zajazdu. Przetarł rękawem spoconą twarz, odetchnął głęboko.

= = =

Człowiek ocknął się nagle, od razu zaczął się szarpać. Nadaremnie. Jego kostki i nadgarstki zostały mocno przywiązane do masywnego krzesła. Splunął na ziemię, uniósł wzrok, był wściekły.  
– Gdzie ten pierdolony demon? – Rozejrzał się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu.  
– To żaden demon. – Theodore skrzyżował ramiona. Stał naprzeciwko mężczyzny, opierał się o blat stołu.  
Świetnie, dokładnie tak. Przekonuj wszystkich, że Xall to świetny facet.  
– A różowa laska? – Leparysta kolejny raz poruszył kończynami. – Miała być was jeszcze dwójka.  
– Jak to jeszcze?  
Człowiek uśmiechnął się obleśnie, wbił wzrok w sorcerera.  
– Tamta blondyna całkiem do ciebie podobna.  
– Macie… – Elyos zrobił krok do przodu. Jego głos drżał. – Jeśli ją tkniecie…  
– To co? – Mężczyzna zadarł brodę. – Zatrzepoczesz skrzydełkami, Daevo? A blondynę już pewnie dawno tknęli – dodał szczerze rozbawiony.  
Theodore nie wytrzymał, zacisnął pięści, z całej siły kopnął krzesło, to przewróciło się na ziemię razem ze związanym Leparystą. Sorcerer już nad nim klękał, łapał go za kołnierz, szykował się do zadania ciosu w jego twarz, gdy w pokoju pojawił się Xallevyn.  
Elyos od razu uspokoił się odrobinę, puścił mężczyznę, wstał. Asmodianin podszedł do niego, spojrzał na pogardliwie człowieka, potem uśmiechnął się do Theodora.  
– Widzę, że już zacząłeś przesłuchanie.  
Leparysta przekręcił głowę, zmrużył oczy.  
– Czym ty jesteś? – wycedził z odrazą. – Co to do…  
– Dociera powoli? – Oczy Xallevyna zabłysły czerwienią, jego ogon poruszył się między nogami. A skóra bez wątpienia była granatowa.  
– Jak… – Człowiek zaniemówił. Theodore nie potrafił ocenić, czy jest bardziej przerażony czy obrzydzony. Nie ważne, obie reakcje denerwowały go tak samo.  
– Nie, nie. – Asmodianin ponownie postawił krzesło. Wbił pazury w ramiona Leparysty, ten poczuł ich bolesne ukłucie nawet przez ubranie. – Teraz ja pytam.   
– Spierdalaj. – Jeniec splunął w stronę assassina. – Pomyślał by człowiek, że nie ma nic gorszego od Daevy. I pojawia się takie coś.  
Theodore westchnął ciężko, podszedł znowu do człowieka, coraz bardziej wściekły. Xallevyn położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, delikatnie, zupełnie jakby myślał, że może go podrapać przez materiał.  
– Theo, ja z nim porozmawiam – powiedział w miarę spokojnym głosem. – Ty idź sobie popisz, porysuj, czy coś.  
– Zostanę. – Sorcerer odsunął jego rękę.

= = =

Adela potknęła się o wystający kawałek skały, ale zdołała utrzymać równowagę. W ręku ściskała brudną maczugę, na jej plecach podskakiwała niedbale zaczepiona niewielka drewniana tarcza w kształcie szerokiego liścia. Dziewczyna oddychała płytko, mrużyła oczy. Dzień był jasny, ale wyjątkowo chłodny. Tym lepiej, kleryczka miała na sobie ciężka kolczugę, różowe spodnie wykonane z grubego materiału i wzmacniane metalem buty oraz rękawice. Nie tęskniła za upałem.  
Zobaczyła jakieś sylwetki. Ściągnęła tarczę z pleców, przygryzła wargi.  
– Theo! – krzyknęła, gdy rozpoznała nadchodzące Daevy. – Tutaj!  
Theodore prędko podbiegł do dziewczyny, Xallevyn ruszył zaraz za nim.  
– Jesteś cała? – Sorcerer złapał Adelę za ramiona.  
– Ta… – Kleryczka skinęła głową. Była trochę brudna, policzek miała splamiony krwią, ale nie była ranna. Spojrzała na Asmodianina, na dwa błyszczące sztylety na jego plecach. – Co... Czemu?! – Odsunęła się przestraszona.  
– Wszystko w porządku, Xall nam pomoże – powiedział sorcerer spokojnie. Assassin uśmiechnął się.  
– Xa… – Adela przełknęła ślinę. – Wiecie co się stało?  
– Mniej więcej. – Theodore zmarszczył brwi. – Trójka zawitała w zajeździe – wyjaśnił.  
– Nie żyją – dodał Xallevyn z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem. Adela odchrząknęła.  
– Oficer nie spodziewał się, że będzie ich tak wiele – mówiła szybko. – Bardzo dużo, masa patroli. Uciekłam tylko dlatego, że kazali mi się trzymać z tyłu. Zabili kilku, ale przybyły posiłki… Udało im się złapać Catherine, wtedy oficer i Eugene…  
– Nie mamy czasu, prowadź.  
– Ja… jasne.  
– Ludzie buntownicy, tak? – spytał Xallevyn, gdy biegli w stronę ruin świątyni.  
– Dokładnie. – Kleryczka odpowiedziała pierwsza. Przyśpieszyła kroku. – Nie pasuje im, że Daevy rządzą Elyseą, że nie potrafią władać aetherem, że…  
– Też to mamy – odparł assassin. – Niektórzy ludzie nie wiedzą, gdzie ich miejsce.  
– Im chodzi o oficera…  
– Gorszy od Daevy jest tylko człowiek, który im pomaga, ta… – dodał Theodore. – A oficer z Daevami wręcz współpracuje.  
– Tamtędy. – Skręcili za piaskowe skały. Słońce było już w zenicie.

= = =

– Proszę, proszę. – Do namiotu wszedł barczysty mężczyzna w skórzanym stroju. Jego twarz zasłaniała brązowa maska i trzymająca się na nosie czarna chusta. U jego boku wisiał miecz. – Własnym oczom nie wierzę.  
– Kapitanie. – Trzej Leparyści pilnujący więźniów spojrzeli na przełożonego.  
– Oho, dowódca tej bandy… – powiedział Eugene z udawaną ekscytacją i szczerą pogardą.  
– Panie Fremont, proszę milczeć – syknął oficer Windsor. Gladiator, tak samo jak dwójka jego podwładnych, przywiązany był do drewnianego słupa znajdującego się wewnątrz namiotu. Nogi także mieli skrępowane, siedzieli na ziemi. Oficer pośrodku, Eugene i Catherine po jego bokach.  
– Ofi… – Assassin nie ustępował.  
– Milczeć.  
Zamilkł jednak czując na sobie ostre spojrzenie oficera. Zacisnął zęby, łypnął groźnie na dowódcę tutejszej grupy Leparystów.  
– Daeva słuchająca się człowieka. – Człowiek zaśmiał się głośno. – Cudowny widok. – Kucnął przed oficerem. – Howardzie, czemu walczysz po złej stronie? Zabiliście dzisiaj kilkoro naszych.  
– Znasz moje imię. – Gladiator nie potrafił rozpoznać mężczyzny. Nie sądził, że go kiedykolwiek wcześniej spotkał. – Podaj mi swoje.  
– Nie po to noszę maskę, aby zdradzać moją tożsamość. – Leparysta wstał, spojrzał na swoich podwładnych. – Przyprowadziliście już pozostałą dwójkę, którą Dacey widziała w zajeździe?  
– Wysłana grupa powinna niedługo wrócić.  
– Trochę się zdziwią. – Eugene prychnął zadowolony.  
– Fremont! – Oficer Windsor odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.   
– Czym się zdziwią, Daevo? – Dowódca Leparystów także.  
– Mój brat ich rozniesie. – Catherine wtrąciła się do rozmowy nim assassin zdążył odpowiedzieć, uniosła brodę.  
– Oho. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. – Chłopaki, nie tykajcie blondyny, póki nie przyprowadzą jej brata.  
Catherine zacisnęła zęby, milczała.  
– Ludzie. – W przeciwieństwie do Eugena. – Ile wy macie kompleksów. Mało tego, macie rację. Bo jesteście gorsi, każdy jeden z was jest od nas gorszy. Wszyscy…  
– Fremont! – Oficer Windsor nie wytrzymał. – Twój niewyparzony język cię kiedyś zabije – dodał dużo ciszej i jeszcze ostrzej.  
– Wystarczy tego. – Leparysta machnął ręką. – Howardzie, zgaduję, że wiesz, co robimy z ludźmi pomagającymi Daevom? Z tym, że twojego ciała nie zostawimy na drodze, a roześlemy tym waszym generałom i Lordom.  
– Ogień już rozpalony, kapitanie. – Do namiotu zajrzała niska kobieta.  
– Bierzcie go – polecił dowódca. Dwóch masywnych Leparystów od razu odwiązało gladiatora i podniosło go z ziemi. – Howardzie, jeden podejrzany ruch i podcinamy chłopczykowi gardło.  
Inny z ludzi od razu przycisnął głowę Eugena do słupa i naparł nożem na jego szyję. Tym razem assassin nic nie powiedział, cienka stróżka krwi pociekła po jego skórze.  
Dowódca wyszedł na zewnątrz, jego podwładni wyprowadzili gladiatora tuż za nim.  
– Nie! – krzyknęła Catherine, zaczęła się szarpać. – Przestańcie!  
– Zabijemy was wszystkich – wycedził Eugene patrząc na pilnującego go człowieka. – Co do jednego!  
Leparysta odsunął nóż od jego szyi, wyszedł przed namiot, zaczął pilnować wejścia.  
– Boję się. – Catherine przymknęła oczy, dłońmi naparła na krępujące ją sznury.  
– Nie zabiją go tak od razu. – Assassin rozglądał się nerwowo. Ich bronie leżały kilka metrów dalej. – Ani nas. Coś wymyślę.  
– Boję się o Theo. Jeśli zaatakują go Leparyści… – Kobieta zawiesiła głos. – Nie da rady, zwłaszcza, że jest z nim ten Asmo…  
– Dlatego da radę.  
– Co ty wygadujesz? To Asmodianin, przecież mu nie pomoże. Ucieknie, albo…  
– Nie ucieknie. – Eugene przerwał jej zdecydowanym tonem. – Nie ważne, Asmodianin czy Elyos. – Uśmiechnął się uroczo. – To assassin, nie przegapi okazji do zabijania.

= = =

Xallevyn wrócił po dwudziestu minutach. Theodore i Adela czekali na niego schowani za skałami, ledwo wytrzymywali w bezruchu.  
– Okej, rozejrzałem się trochę. – Assassin przykucnął obok Elyosów. – Rzeczywiście ich dużo. – Wyjaśniał dalej, gdy skradali się powoli w stronę obozu. Zatrzymali się za przewróconą kolumną, jak na dłoni widzieli wejście do kryjówki Leparystów znajdującej się pośród ruin.  
– Uwaga, patrol. – Xallevyn przyległ do ziemi, pozostała dwójka od razu zrobiła to samo. – Umiesz usypiać na odległość? – spytał Theodora.  
– Nie za bardzo…   
– Okej, po prostu ich zabiję. – Assassin wstał, od razu stał się niewidzialny. Bezszelestnie dobył sztyletów, jedynie jego stopy odbijały się na piasku. – Theo, zbiegasz szybko pomóc mi przenieść ciała, ty tutaj czekasz. – Spojrzał na kleryczkę, czego ta mogła się jedynie domyślić.  
Nie mów do mnie „Theo” przy Adeli…  
Chwilę później dwóch ludzi było już martwych, nie zorientowawszy się nawet co ich zabiło. Asmodianin sprawnie przyczaił się za ich plecami i w tym samym momencie przebił serca obojga. Theodore wybiegł zza kolumny, razem z Xallevynem przeciągnęli dwa ciała za pobliską skałę.  
– Nie mam pojęcia gdzie ich zabrali… – Adela spojrzała w stronę świątyni. Chciała odwrócić wzrok od trupów. – Obóz może być duży…  
– Ściągaj ciuchy – polecił Assassin. Dziewczyna aż się wzdrygnęła.  
– Z nich? – spytała zaskoczona.  
– Z siebie.  
– Ale…  
– Adela, rób co mówi. – Theodore ukucnął przy ciele zabitej kobiety. Spojrzał na Xallevyna, ten skinął głową.  
Adela niechętnie i niezbyt zgrabnie rozebrała się do bielizny, sorcerer z jeszcze mniejszym zapałem zdjął ubrania Leparystki. Assassin cały czas wypatrywał kolejnego patrolu, czy innego niebezpieczeństwa. Sztylety zaczepił na chwilę na plecach, krew skapująca z ostrzy wsiąkała głęboko w piasek.  
– Trochę przyciasny. – Kleryczka wcisnęła się w skórzany strój Leparystki.  
– Skądże. – Sorcerer z przyjemnością spojrzał na kształty dziewczyny podkreślone przez dopasowane ubranie. Podał jej maskę.  
– Posłuchajcie – zaczął Xallevyn wciąż patrząc na drogę. Theodore i Adela przykucnęli za nim. – Ja i różowa kleryczka dowiadujemy się od ludzi gdzie zabrali więźniów. Ty będziesz rozmawiać, udawać trochę nieogarniętą. Powiedz, że cię tam wysłali, spytaj gdzie iść. Będę przy tobie, na hide, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Ale staramy się dotrzeć do waszych wzbudzając jak najmniejsze zainteresowanie. Tylko idź pewnym krokiem, to nikt nie zwróci na ciebie uwagi, a mi nie skończy się hide. Theo, ty musisz obiec prędko tamte skały i kawałek ruin, aby dotrzeć na tyły namiotów. Podpalasz wszystko za dziesięć minut, potem tarcza i biegniesz do nas. Jeśli nie dasz rady, wycofujesz się jak najdalej. Zrozumieliście?  
– Tak jest! – Adela skinęła głową.  
– Jasne jak słońce. – Sorcerer uśmiechnął się niepewnie.  
– Nie znam tego powiedzenia, Elyosie.   
– To znaczy, że zrozumiałem. – Wstał. – Idę. – Otrzepał fioletową szatę z piasku. Dotknął orba. – Och, Aionie…  
– Dasz radę, Theo. – Xallevyn spojrzał na mężczyznę. – Uratujemy ich wszystkich. W końcu jak tu padniecie, to kto pokaże mi portal? – dodał z uśmiechem. Theodore i Adela zachowali kamienne wyrazy twarzy. – Ruszamy. – Assassin zniknął.

= = =

Stal muskana przez rozszalałe płomienie była już jaskrawo czerwona. Oficer Howard Windsor III klęczał na piasku, na ramionach czuł silne dłonie trzymających go mężczyzn, na twarzy ciepło ognia, na skórze pot. Kilka blond kosmyków opadło mu na czoło, jego złota zbroja błyszczała się w promieniach słońca.  
Dowódca Leparystów spojrzał na niską kobietę. Ta od razu podeszła do klęczącego gladiatora. Ręce oficera Windsora wciąż były skrępowane, podobnie jak jego nogi. Dwóch mężczyzn przytrzymywało go mocno, chociaż ich więzień i tak nie byłby w stanie wykonać żadnego zdecydowanego ruchu.  
Leparystka zaczęła nieudolnie próbować zdjąć z gladiatora górę jego zbroi. Nie miała najmniejszej wprawy w rozpinaniu jej sprzączek i właściwej kolejności zsuwania elementów. Związane ręce mężczyzny jedynie utrudniały zadanie.  
– Nawet Daevy, które nie służą w wojsku, robią to lepiej – Oficer Windsor uniósł wzrok. Jego głos nie zdradzał żadnych emocji, w przeciwieństwie do twarzy zdenerwowanej kobiety. Po kilku minutach mocowania się ze złotą zbroją, Leparystka zdołała w końcu ściągnąć z mężczyzny zdobny napierśnik. Rzuciła metal na piasek, koszulkę oficera przecięła szybkich ruchem noża, celowo zahaczając o jego skórę. Gladiator zacisnął zęby, zadrżał. Długa płytka rana zapiekła nieprzyjemnie. Leparyści jeszcze mocniej przycisnęli go do ziemi.  
– Chcesz do nas dołączyć? – Dowódca skrzyżował ramiona. – Zapomnielibyśmy wtedy o twoich… błędach.  
– Nie.   
– Przemyśl to, Howardzie. Nie jest jeszcze za późno na podjęcie właściwej decyzji.  
– Nie, dziękuję.  
Leparysta westchnął ostentacyjne, gestem dłoni rozkazał podwładnym trzymać mężczyznę z całych sił i zmusić go do wyprostowania pleców.   
– A więc spotka cię kara za zdradzenie własnego gatunku.  
– Pan Hamilton z pewnością chętnie by ci wyjaśnił, że ludzie i Daevy nie są innymi gatunkami. – Oficer Windsor uśmiechnął się przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
– Moment. – Dowódca spojrzał na kobietę, która wyjmowała z ognia gruby pręt zakończony rozżarzoną metalową blaszką w kształcie złamanej maski Leparysty. – Tak myślę, czy nie lepiej przyprowadzić tutaj także Daevy. – Minęła chwila napiętej ciszy. – Nie ważne, i tak go stamtąd usłyszą.  
– Robicie błąd. – Gladiator pokręcił głową. – Cały ten wasz bunt…  
– Oszczędzaj głos. – Leparysta machnął ręką. Spojrzał na podwładną. – Proszę.  
Rozpalony metal zasyczał przy zetknięciu ze skórą.

= = =

Adela zamarła słysząc przerażający wrzask. Stojący obok niej Leparyści odwrócili się w stronę, z której dobiegł ów dźwięk. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie.   
– Słyszałeś?! – Dziewczyna rozejrzała się panikując. Łzy naszyły jej do oczu. – To oficer…  
Leparyści spojrzeli na nią uważnie. Jeśli wcześniej mieli jakieś wątpliwości co do swojej nierozgarniętej towarzyszki, teraz byli już pewni. I równie źli, jak i zadowoleni.  
– No kurwa. – Wszyscy usłyszeli zrezygnowany ostry głos, który jednak prędko stłumiło wybuchłe zamieszanie.  
– Ja… – Adela cofnęła się o krok, ludzie zaczęli podchodzić do niej nieśpiesznie. Dobywali broni.  
– Daeva! – krzyknął któryś z nich. – Mamy tu kolejną Da… – Padł martwy na ziemię. Xallevyn musiał przerwać niewidzialność, zaatakował Leparystów.  
– Co się… – zaczęła jedna z buntowniczek. Jej wzrok ledwo nadążał za ruchami assassina. Ktoś zdołał jednak trafić intruza w przedramię, część ludzi korzystała z łuków. Asmodianin w miarę sprawnie unikał strzał, chociaż jedna drasnęła jego nogę, rozrywając kawałek spodni.  
Adela skorzystała z czasu, który kupił jej Xallevyn, zdołała przyzwać spory lewitujący kamień skupiający w sobie aether i przekształcający go w promienie rażące wrogów. Kilku Leparystów, którzy znaleźli się w jego zasięgu, prędko dołączyło do swoich poległych towarzyszy.  
– Niezłe. – Assassin chwycił dziewczynę za ramię, pociągnął ją z całej siły. Ta prawie pisnęła z bólu. – Ruchy. – Zaczęli biec w stronę, z której doszedł wrzask oficera.  
– Widzieliście jego skórę?! – Jeden z ludzi podniósł się z ziemi. Część Leparystów ruszyła za Daevami, reszta pognała informować pozostałych o ataku.  
Theodore Hamilton stał za nadkruszoną kolumną. Starał się oddychać spokojnie. Jego dłonie były całe mokre, podobnie jak czoło i opadające na nie blond włosy.  
Nie minęło jeszcze dziesięć minut. Ale skoro…   
Wcześniej słyszał krzyk, teraz docierała do niego cała masa niepokojących dźwięków. W obozie Leparystów trwała walka, nie mógł już dłużej czekać.  
Zawsze chciałem puścić coś z dymem.  
Uśmiechnął się nerwowo. Aktywował orba, wybiegł zza kryjówki. Posłał strumień ognia w kierunku jednego namiotu, zaraz drugiego, wozu, jakiegoś prowizorycznego składu, kolejnego namiotu. I biegł, otoczony tarczą, zbyt przerażony by oglądać się za siebie.  
– Pożar! – Podniósł się wrzask. Dwie strzały odbiły się od aetherowej tarczy otaczającej sorcerera, ten poczuł jak serce staje mu w gardle.  
– Cholera, rozdzielić się! Powiadomić kapitana!  
Xallevyn i Adela zwolnili na chwilę kroku, gdy część ścigających ich Leparystów zaprzestała pogoni i rzuciła się do walki z rozszalałym ogniem.  
– Oho. – Assassin wyszczerzył zęby. – Theo ma gest. Nie jest taki zły.  
– Dobrze idą mu czary, do których nie trzeba skupiać aetheru.  
– Biegniemy po waszych, stawiaj te światełka.   
– Nie mogę kilku na raz…  
Asmodianin westchnął, zawstydzona kleryczka opuściła wzrok.  
– Po prostu trzymaj się blisko.  
Twarz dowódcy Leparystów była cała czerwona. Widział zbliżający się ku niemu ogień, zdawał sobie sprawę z zamieszania panującego w jego obozie.  
– Pilnujcie go – polecił mężczyznom trzymającym wpółprzytomnego oficera Windsora. Wybiegł do swoich ludzi, zawołał kilku wyższych rangą. – Wszyscy na pozycje! Jesteśmy atakowani! To tylko dwie Daevy, spróbujcie schwytać je żywe!  
Eugene Fremont wytrwale, chociaż powoli, poruszał sznurem po grubej drzazdze wystającej ze słupa, do którego był przywiązany. Przestał, gdy usłyszał krzyki i poczuł zapach dymu. Catherine podniosła głowę, od razu się ożywiła.  
– Słyszysz to co ja? – spróbowała spojrzeć na assassina, chociaż ten siedział plecami do niej. – Ten ogień… To Theo?  
– Mam najlepszego chłopaka pod słońcem.  
Howard Windsor III wisiał w ramionach dwóch Leparytów, pilnowała go jeszcze jedna kobieta, która z nieukrywaną satysfakcją bawiła się metalowym prętem, do końca którego przylgnęło trochę spalonej skóry. Pęknięta maska odciśnięta na piersi gladiatora, paliła niemiłosiernie, powodowała łzawienie oczu i wbijanie zębów w język czy wargi. Mężczyzna próbował dojść do siebie jak najszybciej, aby spróbować ucieczki, gdy z lekkiego otępienia wyrwał go kobiecy krzyk.  
– Oficerze!  
Poniósł głowę.  
– Ade…  
Leparystka od razu sięgnęła po miecz, podobnie jak dwóch jej towarzyszy. Przy kobiecie pojawił się Xallevyn, chwycił ją za włosy, prędko poderżnął jej gardło. Adela z całej siły uderzyła jednego z ludzi stojących przy oficerze. Jej kolczasta maczuga trafiła go w brzuch, mężczyzna zatoczył się po piasku. Assassin zabił już drugiego, prędko więc dobił ofiarę kleryczki.  
– Witam. – Uśmiechnął się do elyoskiego oficera, podał mu rękę.  
– Dziękuję. – Gladiator podniósł się na drżących nogach. W ich kierunku biegła już kolejna grupa buntowników, tym razem nieźle rozwścieczonych.   
Strażnik pilnujący dwójki jeńców zawył przeciągle, stanął w płomieniach. Theodore nie chciał spalić go żywcem, ale nie zdążyłby go uśpić, a zamieniania w drzewo bał się nawet próbować. Leparysta biegał oszalały, namiot od razu także zajął się płomieniami.   
– Gene! Cat! – Sorcerer podbiegł prędko do swojej siostry i chłopaka. – Jesteście cali? Nic wam nie zrobili? Cat?!  
– Nie. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Rozwiąż nas.  
– Tak się bałem.  
– Wiedziałem, że po nas przyjdziesz. – Eugene wstał z ziemi, pocałował Theodora w policzek, pobiegł po bronie. – Szybko, mamy masę ludzi do zabicia. – Wyszczerzył zęby.

= = =

Theodore, Eugene i Catherine wybiegli z płonącego namiotu, kobieta dobiła poważnie poparzonego Leparystę. Assassin od razu pognał do przodu, zabił jednego przeciwnika, skierował się w stronę miejsca, gdzie zabrano oficera. Sorcerer i templar biegli zaraz za nim, Theodore trzymał ciężką halabardę gladiatora. Trafili na miejsce po kilku chwilach. Wokół dogorywającego ogniska leżało kilku martwych Leparystów i zakrwawiony pręt zakończony wzorem przedstawiającym pękniętą maskę.  
– Theo, wszystko okej?! – Xallevyn spojrzał na sorcerera.  
– Tak! – wrzasnął ten zdenerwowany.  
– Oficerze… – Catherine podbiegła do mężczyzny, zatrzymała dłoń kilka centymetrów przed jego piersią.  
– To nic takiego. – Gladiator odszedł do Theodora, wziął od oniemiałego czarodzieja swoją broń.  
Jak oni mogli…  
– Adela! – krzyknął Eugene, gdy za dziewczyną pojawił się dowódca Leparystów i kilkunastu jego ludzi.  
Czy oni się nigdy nie kończą?…   
– Złapać Howarda i granatowego! – Wrzasnął człowiek wściekle. – Resztę można zabić!  
– Asmo! – Eugene ścisnął swoje sztylety. – Pokażmy Leparystom, gdzie ich miejsce.  
– Z przyjemnością. – Xallevyn odpowiedział mu szerokim uśmiechem. – Załatwię więcej – dodał beztrosko.  
– Zakład.  
Obaj rozpłynęli się w powietrzu. Oficer i Catherine także ruszyli do ataku, Adeli i Theodorowi kazali wspierać ich z tyłów.  
Aionie, jak wyjdę z tego cało, to przestaję robić ściągi, przysięgam.

= = =

Biegli przez obóz, słońce obniżało się coraz szybciej. Eugene i Xallevyn przestali liczyć swoje ofiary, coraz rzadziej korzystali z aetheru, coraz bardziej zmęczeni byli walką. Oficer Windsor zdołał obrotem halabardy powalić całą grupę przeciwników, Catherine zdążyła zabić dwóch nim się podnieśli, Adela z krzykiem zmiażdżyła głowę trzeciego. Theodore także czuł się coraz śmielej, zamienił w drzewo jednego z Leparystów, chociaż chwilę później strzała innego trafiła go w brzuch.  
– Czarodziejów tak łatwo ubić! – Zadowolony człowiek naciągał na cięciwę kolejną strzałę, biegł w stronę sorcerera leżącego już na ziemi.  
Ku… Kurwa…  
Theodore kasłał i próbował załapać oddech, nie mógł się podnieść. Oficer Windsor i Catherine nic nie zauważyli, byli zbyt pochłonięci próbą dorwania wrogiego dowódcy. Adela klęczała, leczyła swoje własne ranne ramię, przyzwany kamień zapewniał jej chwilową obronę przed napastnikami.  
Łucznik nie zdążył jednak wypuścić strzały, prędko dobiegł do niego assassin o błyszczących czerwonych oczach, ten, o którego obecności huczał już cały ogarnięty walką obóz. Asmodianin z niesamowitą prędkością wbił sztylet w pierś człowieka, ten zdołał jedynie wyszczerzyć przerażone oczy. Upuścił łuk na ziemię, chwilę potem padł martwy obok niego. Xallevyn odwrócił się w stronę Theodora, otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć.  
– Theo, trzymaj się… – Eugene był już przy sorcererze, objął go ramieniem. – Adela! – krzyknął głośno. – Przyłożył dłoń do rany swojego chłopaka, palcem dotknął strzały. – To nic poważnego, wyjdziesz z tego.  
– Ta… – Theodore odetchnął ciężko. Eugene podtrzymywał jego głowę, patrzył na niego z troską. Sorcerer uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Kilku załatwiłem.  
– Świetna robota. – Assassin pogłaskał go po brudnym policzku. – Teraz się nie ruszaj.  
Xallevyn zobaczył, że Adela biegnie już do swoich towarzyszy. Wrócił do walki.  
– Oficerze, musimy się wycofać, nie damy… – Catherine w ostatniej chwili uniknęła wymierzonego w nią ciosu miecza, kolejny zablokowała tarczą. Stała jednak coraz mniej pewnie, po jednym jej udzie spływała lepka krew.  
– Nie! – Gladiator powalił kolejnych dwóch przeciwników. Dyszał ciężko, ledwo utrzymywał broń w rękach.  
– Ofi…  
– Jak mogliście nas nie zaprosić! – Pół zdziesiątkowanego i płonącego obozu usłyszało donośny krzyk. Nawet dowódca Leparystów odwrócił wzrok. Z pobliskiej skały zeskoczył niski chłopak w brązowo–fiołkowym ubraniu. Wylądował na zgiętych nogach, rozpostarł ręce, w których trzymał dwa czerwonawe sztylety lśniące bielą. Towarzyszył mu szary kot o żółtych oczach. W tym samym niemal momencie w wejściu do kryjówki buntowników zmaterializował się ogromny żywiołak ognia, a kilku zaskoczonych Leparystów padło na ziemię ranionych deszczem aetherowych strzał.  
– Howard! – krzyknął rudy mężczyzna biegnąc w stronę gladiatora i raniąc atakujących go przeciwników ogromną czarno–złotą halabardą.  
– Trochę się spóźniłeś. – Oficer Windsor otarł dłonią spocone czoło. Catherine, mimo szczerych chęci, nie zdołała powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
– Dosyć tego! – Dowódca Leparystów dobył miecza, wszyscy jego podwładni na nowo zmobilizowali się do bitwy. Nie dbali już o namioty trawione przez ogień, pragnęli jedynie śmierci przybyłych Daev.  
Theodore, leżący w objęciach Eugena i leczony przez Adelę, popatrzył na swoich towarzyszy, potem na przybyłe posiłki i rozszalałą na nowo walkę. Asmodianin prędko przeszedł w hide, stanął niedaleko sorcerera i pozostałej dwójki Elyosów.  
Xall, mamy mały problem…  



	8. Chapter 8

– My… – kontynuował słabszym tonem – nie wrócimy.  
Ty nie wrócisz.  
– Nie mam do kogo wracać. Nie zmienię decyzji. Ty jesteś pewien?  
Theodore przełknął ślinę. Był.  
– Jak niczego wcześniej.  
Z innego powodu, niż myślisz. Przepraszam.  
– I tak nie możemy sprzeciwić się woli Lorda Nezekana.  
– To prawda.  
Pamiętnik przestał płonąć. Jego pogięte strony były już całkiem spalone, wiatr bez problemu obracał je w pył i wzbijał w powietrze. Zielona okładka nadtopiła się i pokryła czernią, po wyszytej na niej pandzie nie pozostał żaden ślad.  
– Co w nim pisałeś?  
Theodore nie odpowiedział. Spojrzał na posągi aniołów. Nie wiedział, czy jego serce bije tak szalenie szybko, że przestał już odróżniać jego uderzenia, czy może się po prostu całkiem zatrzymało.  
– To już jutro… Abyss i… – Uniósł wzrok.  
– Asmodae.

= = =

Dogasały ostatnie pożary, cichły ostatnie jęki konających ludzi. Żywiołak ognia, przyzwany wcześniej przez drobną spiritmasterkę, rozmył się w powietrzu. Słońce skryło się za chmurami, było już całkiem chłodno. Rudy gladiator, Oficer Alvar Godwin wyciągnął halabardę z ciała martwego Leparysty. Catherine Hamilton trzymała miecz nad głową dowódcy buntowników. Mężczyzna leżał na piasku, nieprzytomny i związany.  
Theodore siedział na ziemi, oddychał w miarę spokojnie. Bok piekł go trochę, ale starał się nie dać tego po sobie poznać. Adela i Eugene byli zaraz przy nim. Xallevyn też.  
Szarawy kot okręcił się w miejscu, przeciągnął, rozejrzał uważnie. Zaczął biec w stronę swojego pana. Białowłosy assassin wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
– Futrzaku, skąd ty się tu wziąłeś? – Kot otarł się o jego nogi. – Chodź do pana. – Eugene wziął go na ręce, wstał z piasku.  
– Pomóż mi z szatą – powiedziała Adela do Theodora, patrząc ukradkiem na swojego brata. – Założę opatrunek.  
– Po co? – Sorcerer wstał prędko. Powstrzymał jęknięcie. – To tylko mała dziura po strzale, już ją zaleczyłaś.  
– No tak, ale… – Dziewczyna wciąż kucała na ziemi. – Aether ma potężną moc, każdą ranę jest jednak dobrze opatrzyć, żeby zaleczyła się porządnie w ciągu kolejnych kilku dni. Nie mam za wiele doświadczenia, co jeśli rana się odnowi? Nie powinna, ale…  
– Świetnie sobie radzisz, naprawdę. – Theodore uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Jak coś się stanie, to na pewno dam znać.  
– Jesteś pewien? – Eugene spojrzał z troską na swojego chłopaka. – Nic cię nie boli?  
– Nie, wszystko gra.  
Oficer Godwin podszedł do oficera Windsora, Catherine wciąż stała przy Leparyście. Reszta nowoprzybyłych żołnierzy – assassin, spiritmasterka i rangerka – zaczęła iść w stronę Theodora, wszyscy całkiem zadowoleni z siebie.  
– Asmo, jesteś tu? – spytał Eugene szeptem.  
– Tak.  
– Nie wychodź z hide pod żadnym pozorem.  
– Trzymaj się blisko mnie – dodał Theodore.  
– Z przyjemnością. – Poczuł dotyk Xallevyna na swoim ramieniu. Przełknął ślinę.  
Podszedł do nich assassin o ciemnoróżowych włosach, zaraz za nim dwie kobiety, jedna niska i szczupła, druga całkiem wysoka, o trochę nieobecnym spojrzeniu.  
– A myślałem, że misja w Theobomos będzie karą – zaczął zabójca. – Trochę się tu jednak dzieje. Nie ma nic lepszego od zmasakrowania bandy jebanych Leparystów. – Poczuł na sobie karcące spojrzenie Eugena. – Co?  
Assassin skinął głową w kierunku ich dowódców.  
– Cholera, Howard… – Oficer Godwin usiadł na ławce, zaraz obok blond gladiatora. – Gdybyśmy przybyli wcześniej…  
– Stało się. – Mężczyzna wziął do ręki butelkę z wodą, spojrzał na Catherine. – Moja zbroja została przy ognisku. Panno Hamilton, proszę ją przynieść.  
– Oczywiście.  
Catherine przeszła obok Theodora i reszty, uśmiechnęła się lekko. Różowo włosy assassin westchnął, spoważniał odrobinę. Spojrzał na swoją siostrę.  
– Adela, jesteś cała?  
– Caiden, tak dobrze cię widzieć. – Dziewczyna przytuliła się do niego. – Nic mi nie jest – dodała, patrząc w stronę związanego Leparysty.  
– Nie martw się, dostanie za swoje gdy dostarczymy go armii. – Brat pogłaskał ją po głowie.  
Eugene wciąż trzymał swojego kota, zwierzak ocierał się o jego ubranie, łypał groźnie na Theodora.  
– Skąd wytrzasnąłeś Pana… – zaczął assassin. Nie chciał jednak denerwować przełożonego, który nie przepadał za imieniem jego kota, nie teraz. – Xalla? – spytał.  
Sorcerer aż zaniemówił.  
Teraz naprawdę przegiąłeś! Na Aiona, Gene…!  
– Miałem wolne, chciałem odwiedzić Shell, ale nikt w Eltnen nie wiedział gdzie w sumie jesteście. – Caiden wzruszył ramionami. – Poszedłem do twojego domu, z nadzieją, że może twoja rodzina coś wie. Oczywiście nie mieli pojęcia.  
– No i?  
– Tak na mnie patrzył, chyba za tobą tęsknił. To go zabrałem.  
– Bardzo odpowiedzialnie.  
Theodore pokręcił głową. Kot fuknął.  
– Twój chłopak nie przepada za… Xallem, tak? – spytał Caiden, doskonale znający prawdziwie imię zwierzaka, ale także zdający sobie sprawę z kiepskiego humoru ich oficera.  
– Skądże znowu, zobacz. – Eugene wcisnął kota w ręce sorcerera. – Nikt się nie oprze jego miękkiemu futerku.  
Gene!  
Theodore spróbował pogłaskać Pana Perento, ten jednak zaatakował go pazurami, po czym prędko zeskoczył na piasek.  
– Podrapał mnie. – Sorcerer spojrzał zrezygnowany na swoją zadraśniętą dłoń.  
– On tak okazuje miłość. – Eugene wyszczerzył zęby.  
Obyś nie robił tego specjalnie… Nie no, na pewno nie.  
Theodore mógłby przysiąc, że Xallevyn z trudem powstrzymuje się od śmiechu. O ile wciąż stał gdzieś za nim, o ile nie uciekł.  
Proszę nie.  
Dowódcy skończyli rozmowę, Catherine wróciła znad wypalonego ogniska, z trudem utrzymywała w rękach wszystkie części złotej zbroi. Rudy gladiator wziął od niej kilka części, uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. Oficer Windsor podziękował jej skinieniem głowy, podszedł do swoich żołnierzy..  
– Panie Hamilton proszę sprawdzić, czy jakieś niedobitki nie pouciekały za tamte skały. – Wskazał ręką niedalekie wzniesienia. – Może pan zabrać… kota.  
– Ta… jest. – Sorcerer ruszył się niepewnie. – Chodź, Xall. – Machnął ręką, niby w stronę Pana Perento. Zwierzątko położyło się na ziemi. – Oczywiście nie chce.  
Na Aiona, oby nie pouciekali. Oficer tylko tak mówi, prawda? Muszę po prostu zabrać Xalla. O ile wciąż tu jest…  
Eugene uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco do swojego chłopaka, puścił do niego oko. Theodore skinął głową, zaczął iść we wskazanym kierunku, reszta zebranych wróciła do rozmowy.  
Odszedł kilkanaście metrów, znikał powoli z pola widzenia swoich towarzyszy. Był już prawie za skałami. Przystanął.  
– Xall, je… – zaczął szeptem.  
Assassin odpowiedział mu delikatnym pocałunkiem w policzek. Sorcerer wciągnął powietrze, zacisnął zęby. Odetchnął.  
– Nie rób… tak więcej – powiedział cicho i powoli. Przyspieszył kroku. Dotarli za wzniesienie górujące nad spalonym obozem.  
– Przepraszam. – Usłyszał głos pewny siebie i trochę rozbawiony. – Nie mogę się powstrzymać. – Dochodzący co chwilę z innej strony. Poczuł dłoń assassina na swoim ramieniu. Przymknął oczy. – Naprawdę wszystko w porządku z twoją raną? – spytał Xallevyn poważnie. Stał za Theodorem.  
– W miarę… – Sorcerer dotknął jego dłoni. Assassin stał się widzialny. – Poczekamy tu na oficera, nie wiem co planuje. – Theodore odwrócił się do mężczyzny. I uśmiechnął lekko na jego widok.  
– W porządku. – Asmodianin skinął głową, odsunął się od czarodzieja, usiadł pod jedną ze skał. Theodore postanowił zrobić to samo.  
– Oficerze. – Catherine podeszła do dowódcy, rudy gladiator stanął zaraz obok niej.  
– Dziękuję. – Mężczyzna wziął od niej część swojej zbroi. – Zaprowadź wszystkich do zajazdu. Musimy odpocząć i porozmawiać. Ja i oficer Godwin niedługo do was dołączymy.  
Kobieta przytaknęła, spojrzała ponaglająco na resztę zebranych. Eugene podniósł z piasku Pana Perento, Caiden złapał siostrę za nadgarstek, rangerka wyrwała kilka strzał z ciał leżących niedaleko. Zaczęli iść. Jedynie drobna spirtmasterka przystanęła na chwilę, wskazała palcem na związanego Leparystę.  
– Możemy zabrać tego śmiecia? – spytała zaskakująco ostrym tonem.  
– On się nigdzie nie wybiera – doparł oficer Godwin równie nieprzyjemnie.

= = =

Theodore narysował na piasku kolejną linię. Suchy patyk nie był najlepszym pędzlem, a miękkie podłoże płótnem, ale rysunek wychodził mu nienajgorzej. Musiał zająć czymś myśli. I ręce.  
– Twój chłopak jest uroczy – odezwał się Xallevyn, patrząc znudzony na pustynię. Theodore zmarszczył brwi, rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie. – Nie tak jak ty, oczywiście. – Assassin wyszczerzył zęby w rozbrajającym uśmiechu.  
– To spojrzenie nie oznaczało zazdrości. – Sorcerer wbił patyk w ziemię, wyprostował plecy. – Xall, to wszystko jest chore. Nie wiem co robić.  
– Zacznij od powiedzenia mi kim są ci Elyosi i co dalej.  
Nie do końca o to mi chodzi…  
Theodore przygryzł wargę. Asmodianin westchnął.  
– Skoro mieliśmy zapomnieć o ostatniej nocy, to przestań do niej wracać – powiedział odgarniając za ucho kilka biało czarnych kosmyków.  
Nie mogę zapomnieć.  
– Ten gladiator to jakiś oficer… – Sorcerer odchrząknął. – Assassin i spiritmasterka to przyjaciele Eugena, z jego oddziału. Caiden i Elaine, chyba. Nie znam ich w sumie, nie wiem co tu robią, i to z cudzym oficerem. Rangerkę widzę po raz pierwszy.  
– Czyli nic nie wiesz.  
– Przepraszam…  
– Nie jestem zły. – Xallevyn wzruszył ramionami. – Tylko nie wiem, czy dam radę zabić tyle Daev. – Uśmiechnął się groźnie. Theodore spojrzał na niego lekko zły i zdziwiony. – Wiesz, plan B, gdyby dojście do portalu nie wypaliło – dodał assassin mimochodem.  
– Naprawdę chcę ci pomóc. Za…  
Milcz, idioto! I tak mówię mu za dużo…  
Theodore zamilkł, podniósł patyk, narysował kolejną kreskę. Asmodianin przysunął się do niego odrobinę.  
– Tak? – spytał z nutką złośliwości.  
– Dziękuję za to wszystko, co dzisiaj zrobiłeś. – Sorcerer nie odrywał wzroku od piasku. – Nie musiałeś, wręcz nie…  
– Ale to lubię. – Assassin uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie walki. – No i wiesz… – urwał.  
– No? – Theodore spojrzał na mężczyznę. Siedzieli zaraz obok siebie.  
– Ty też nie dokończyłeś. – Xallevyn spojrzał na ziemię. Sorcerer z trudem powstrzymał się od komentarza. – Co rysujesz? – Asmodianin zmienił temat.  
– Herb Elysei.  
– Taki sobie.  
– Pokaż wasz.  
Assassin prędko znalazł inny patyk. Rysował dużo gorzej od Theodora. Sorcerer miał małe wątpliwości, czy bohomaz Xallevyna ma cokolwiek wspólnego z herbem Asmodae. Próbował mu trochę pomóc, sam dorysować jakąś kreskę, przewidzieć fragmenty wzoru. Chwycił dłoń Asmodianina w swoją rękę, chciał mu pokazać jak należy kreślić odpowiednie linie. Assassin nie oponował.  
– To… – Usłyszeli zdziwiony głos. – Na Aiona… – Rudy gladiator przystanął kilka metrów od nich. Oficer Windsor stał zaraz przy nim.  
– Panie Hamilton. Panie Yarwyxr.

= = =

Caiden Easton leżał na kanapie, jedną rękę trzymał pod głową, drugą jadł trochę już stare winogrona. W zajeździe było cicho i przyjemnie chłodno. I pusto, nie licząc szóstki Daev zajmujących przestronny salon, siedzących wokół niskiego stołu.  
– Wysłali oficera do Theobomos, podobno nie dogadywał się z generałem i innymi dowódcami w Teminon – wyjaśniał różowo włosy assassin. – Nasz oddział przydzielili do dwóch mniejszych misji na czas szkolenia Shell. Skończyliśmy swoją szybko, reszta skorzystała więc z wolnego, a my zgłosiliśmy się na ochotników do kolejnego zdania.  
– Do Pandemonium jakiś czas temu dotarły informacje o tych ludziach w Theobomos – dodała spiritmasterka głosem pełnym pogardy. Siedziała na fotelu, noga na nogę, plecy proste. – Ale nie wiedzieli, że tego robactwa namnożyło się aż tyle.  
– Tak szkoda mi oficera… – Catherine spuściła wzrok.  
– Jak pomyślę o nagrzanej stali przy mojej skórze… – Eugene aż się wzdrygnął. Spojrzał na Adelę. – Nie dasz rady tego uleczyć?  
– Jak oficer mi pozwoli, można to trochę zagoić… Wiesz, co innego zasklepianie ran, co innego regeneracja spalonej skóry. Tego drugiego i aether nie potrafi…  
Kot wskoczył na kanapę, podszedł do Caidena. Assassin pogłaskał go za uszami, ziwrzę mruknęło.  
– Panie Perento, proszę się nie gniewać o tymczasową zmianę imienia – powiedział zabójca z uśmiechem. – Ale nie będziemy drażnić oficera.  
– Jestem pewna, że nowe imię całkiem mu się podoba. – Adela także się lekko rozweseliła.  
– Naprawdę są do siebie podobni – dodał Eugene ciągnąc kota za ogon.  
– Kto? – spytała czarnowłosa rangerka siedząca przy barku.  
Gdyby spojrzenie Catherine mogło zabijać, Eugene byłby już martwy. Kleryczka zaczęła bawić się włosami. Assassin odchrząknął.  
– Oficer Windsor i oficer… – spojrzał na rangerkę, niepewny nazwiska jej dowódcy.  
– Godwin – dokończyła kobieta.  
– Godwin.  
– Czemu? – Adela spojrzała na towarzysza. Teraz i ona byłaby martwa.  
– Może i są – ucięła Catherine zdecydowanie. Caiden skończył winogrona, wstał z kanapy.  
– Mam nadzieję, ze twój Theodore nie znalazł żadnych dodatkowych Leparystów – powiedział, kierując się do kuchni.  
– W sumie… – Eugene przeciągnął się na fotelu. Pan Perento położył się na jego nogach. – Muszę przyznać, że trochę mi zaimponował. Wiecie, nie spodziewałam się, że może rzucić tyle udanych czarów. Zwykle nie szły mu tak dobrze.  
– W stresującej sytuacji jedni się gubią, inni wręcz przeciwnie – powiedziała Adela. – Może wcale nie jest takim złym materiałem na żołnierza. Jest Daevą, to jego…  
– Sprawa – przerwał jej Eugene. – Będzie chciał wstąpić do armii, to wstąpi. Jak nie, to i tak będzie musiał, gdy wojna zacznie się na poważnie. Na razie wolę jednak, gdy nic mu nie grozi.  
– Doskonale to rozumiem. – Caiden wrócił z kuchni, niósł jakieś sałatki znalezione w jednej z lodówek. – Ale Shelley była uparta.  
– Nic mi się nie stało… – doparła dziewczyna cicho.  
– Ale mogło. – Brat usiadł obok niej, podał jej jedzenie. – A walczyliśmy z ludźmi, nie Daevami. Pomyśl, o ile gorsi będą Asmodianie.  
– Wiesz, oni… – zaczęła kleryczka. Urwała szybko. Catherine odetchnęła. – Będą gorsi, ale od nas. – Adela zmusiła się do uśmiechu.  
– Dokładnie. – Spiritmasterka przytaknęła jej ochoczo.  
– A niektórzy myślą o zawarciu z nimi pokoju – wtrąciła się rangerka. – Tak słyszałam.  
– Możemy o tym nie mówić? – Catherine przysunęła swoje krzesło do stołu, wzięła kubek z sokiem. – Dopiero co skończyliśmy męczącą walkę.  
– Popieram. – Spiritmasterka skinęła głową. – Od samego słuchania o ludziach i czarnuchach robi mi się słabo.  
– Może to przez ciążę? – spytał Caiden wracając na kanapę.  
– Ledwie czwarty miesiąc. – Kobieta prychnęla. – Moje spirity są tak samo silne jak wcześniej. – Skrzyżowała ramiona. – Nie wezmę wolnego, póki nie będzie to konieczne.  
– Dobra, to jeszcze gorszy temat. – Eugene pokręcił głową. – Możemy się po prostu najeść i napić?  
Pan Perento poparł swojego pana długim miauknięciem. 

= = =

Theodore zerwał się z ziemi patrząc na stojących przed nim oficerów. Upuścił patyk, nadepnął na krzywy herb Asmodae, który rysował razem z Xallevynem.  
– Mogę to wyjaśnić… – powiedział przerażony do rudego gladiatora. Chciał odnaleźć wzrokiem assassina, ale ten nie stał już obok niego. – Xall! – rozejrzał się zdenerwowany.  
Xallevyn stał już za dwójką dowódców, w rękach trzymał lśniące sztylety. Theodore spojrzał na niego błagalnie.  
Tylko nie poderżnij nikomu gardła, ładnie proszę.  
Oficer Godwin uśmiechnął się delikatnie, uniósł dłonie.  
– Spokojnie, Asmodianinie. – Odwrócił się w stronę zabójcy. – Howard wszystko mi wyjaśnił.  
Xallevyn schował bronie, Theodore odetchnął z ulgą, podszedł bliżej mężczyzn. Poparzył w stronę zniszczonego obozu.  
A gdzie Leparysta…?  
Oficer Windsor gestem zaproponował by usiedli na skałach. Miał już na sobie swoją złotą zbroję, halabardę położył na piasku. Słońce chowało się za horyzontem, wiał przyjemny wietrzyk, niosący ze sobą jednak swąd spalonego drewna i mięsa.  
– Dowódcą patroli w Heironie jest moja dobra znajoma – zaczął oficer Godwin. – Wyślę do niej swoją podwładną, z prośbą o udostępnienie mi planów obchodów. Bez problemu ominiemy wszystkie oddziały i dotrzemy do portalu. Nie wiemy oczywiście gdzie i kiedy pojawi się portal, chociaż zaczynają one wykazywać pewne tendencje. Najwyżej będziemy musieli trochę poczekać.  
Oficerze… Wiem, że sam prosiłem o to kłamstwo, ale to się robi okrutne.  
Xallevyn zmarszczył brwi, spojrzał na gladiatora spode łba.  
– Czemu miałbym w to uwierzyć? – spytał ostro. – Oficer Windsor mógł się zgodzić ze względu na Theo, ale to teraz…  
– Dobre pytanie. – Oficer Godwin oparł rękę o kolano, nachylił się odrobinę w stronę Asmodianina. – Nie robię tego bezinteresownie. Chcę, abyś dostarczył list ode mnie swoim generałom. Najlepiej jakiemuś bardziej… pokojowo nastawionemu.  
Xallevyn popatrzył na Theodora, ten zmieszał się lekko.  
Nie patrz na mnie, nie mam pojęcia.  
Sorcerer przełknął ślinę. Nie wiedział już co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć.  
Może zapytam oficera…? Dobre sobie, przecież nie powiem, że podejrzewam go o chęć pomocy wrogowi. A nie mogę być zły, że cię okłamuje. Co, jeśli dowie się, ze sam chcę ci pomóc? Postawią mnie przed sądem. I raczej zamkną, chociaż i tak będę miał dużo lepiej niż ty u generałów.  
Cała czwórka milczała przez chwilę. Oficerowie czekali na odpowiedź Asmodianina, ten zdawał się być nie mniej zdezorientowany niż Theodore. Jeszcze niedawno nie miał wątpliwości, że chęć puszczenia go do Asmodae to jedno wielkie kłamstwo, służące wymuszeniu jego względnej współpracy, teraz nie był już tego taki pewien. Wierzył w to, że Theodore chce mu pomóc, ale ci dowódcy…  
Sorcerer zacisnął pięści.  
Nie, Xall, naprawdę wrócisz do Asmodae. Ja cię to wciągnąłem, ja jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny.  
– W porządku. – Assassin skinął głową. Oficer Godwin odpowiedział mu delikatnym uśmiechem.  
A jeśli ten oficer jest całkiem pomylony i naprawdę ma zamiar zrobić z ciebie posłańca? W tajemnicy przed generałami i lordami? Z tego co wiem, mogą go za to nawet skazać na śmierć.  
– Umowa. – Gladiator podał dłoń Asmodianinowi, ten ścisnął jego rękę, trochę nieostrożnie.  
Nie, na pewno blefuje.  
Theodore odchrząknął, popatrzył na oficera Windsora.  
– A co z resztą? – spytał. – Z Caidenem i tymi kobietami?  
– Elaine i Nobelle – odpowiedział oficer Godwin, uprzedzając swojego przyjaciela. Spojrzał na Asmodianina. – Lepiej, żeby cię nie zobaczyły, to wszystko i tak jest już wystarczająco ryzykowne. To był twój pomysł, Hamilton? – zwrócił się do Theodora.  
– Tak. – Sorcerer przytaknął. – Oficer Windsor kazał mi zająć się…  
A co tam, on ma imię.  
– …Xallevynem.  
I nie powiem, zająłem się… Na Aiona…  
Theodore przygryzł usta, assassin uśmiechnął się niemal niezauważalnie, ale całkiem jednoznacznie.  
– W porządku, więc niech tak zostanie.  
– Przepraszam. – Sorcerer odważył się zadać kolejne pytanie. – Gdzie jest dowódca Leparystów?  
– Tam, gdzie jego miejsce – odparł rudy mężczyzna dużo mniej uprzejmie.  
– Wracamy. – Oficer Windsor uznał rozmowę za zakończoną, podniósł z ziemi swoją broń. Cała czwórka skierowała się powoli do opuszczonego zajazdu.

= = =

15\. 04. 275 r.  
23:25

Co za dzień. Aionie, co za dzień! Gdy wstawałem rano, nie sądziłem, że kilka godzin później będę uczestniczył w prawdziwej walce z Leparystami. Że kogoś zabiję…  
Gdy wstawałem rano… Czemu ja nawet… nie potrafię żałować, czy czuć się winny? Wiem, postąpiłem nie fair wobec Eugena, ale… No, cholera. Nie wiem.  
Tylko plecy i uda mnie teraz ciągle swędzą. Ale przecież nie poproszę Adeli, żeby zajęła się tymi skaleczeniami. Niedługo się zagoją.  
Spaliłem obóz Leparystów. Oficer Windsor został ranny. Tak jakby. Ja też, chociaż prawie nie ma śladu. Kłuje trochę gdy wstaję czy się śmieję. Catherine i Eugene są cali, dowódca ludzi zapewne leży gdzieś martwy. Czy oficerowie nie powinni byli go schwytać żywego i gdzieś przekazać? Przecież już go mieli. Nie moja sprawa… Ten rudy oficer i tak jest jakiś dziwny.  
Nie mam pojęcia co oni kombinują, nie mogę przecież zapytać. Ale nie powinienem im ufać. Sam pomogę Xallevynowi wrócić do Asmodae. Przecież tu nie zostanie, niby jak… Ech. Cholerna wojna i cała ta sprawa z aetherem.  
Eugene śpi już u siebie, był trochę zmęczony. Reszta zresztą także. Powoli dociera do mnie, że ja też jestem już ledwo przytomny. Adrenalina opada.  
Jestem w pokoju na końcu korytarza, na piętrze, z Xallevynem. Musi siedzieć tutaj i nie rzucać się w oczy reszcie. No, oczywiście wyszedł teraz na zewnątrz którymś tylnym wyjściem, nie próbowałem go powstrzymać. Wiem, że nie ucieknie. Byleby nikt go nie zobaczył, ma zresztą ten swój hide.  
Lepiej pójdę już spać. Zanim wróci.

= = =

Xallevyn Yarwyxr leżał wyciągnięty na łóżku, dłonie miał splecione pod głową. Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie poprzedniego dnia, spędzonego w obozie Leparystów, oraz poprzedzającej go nocy, spędzonej z Theodorem. Przygryzł wargę, przeciągnął się, westchnął pogodnie. Spojrzał na swój strój assassina i sztylety leżące na stoliku. Sam był w ciemnych jeansach i czarnej koszulce, które pożyczył mu sorcerer. Pogodę wciąż uważał za całkiem znośną, jak na Elyseę.  
Usłyszał ruch klamki. Błyskawicznie przeszedł w hide. Do pokoju wszedł Theodore. Niósł tackę, którą zabrał z kuchni zanim przyszła do niej reszta jego towarzyszy, na niej kilka kanapek i sok. Assassin znowu stał się widzialny, usiadł.  
– Śniadanie do łóżka. – Sorcerer postawił posiłek na pościeli, odszedł kilka kroków, oparł się o parapet. Xallevyn uśmiechnął się, sięgnął po jedzenie.  
– Za dobrze mi w tej niewoli – powiedział zadziornie.  
– Na pewno lepiej, niż tamtemu Leparyście…  
– Dwóch jeńców byłoby już za dużym problemem? Cieszę się, że padło na niego.  
– Ja też – odparł szczerze Theodore. Asmodianin wstał z łóżka.  
– Theo, Theo. – Podszedł do sorcerera. – Już mnie tak nie podrywaj. I tak na ciebie lecę.  
– Ja tylko… – Mężczyzna westchnął. Odwrócił głowę. – Powinienem pisać. – Ponownie spojrzał na Xallevyna, stojącego tak niedaleko niego. Na jego usta, szyję, uśmiech. Przełknął ślinę.  
– Wyglądałeś cholernie dobrze w tamtej szacie – powiedział nagle Asmodianin. Nawet się nie ruszył, to Theodore podszedł do niego. Xallevyn objął go od razu, sorcerer nie oponował.  
– Gdzieś mam wojnę – oznajmił Theodore chwilę przed tym, jak assassin wpił się w jego usta. Całowali się do utraty tchu, dłońmi błądzili po swoich plecach i biodrach, szukając drogi pod ubrania. – I Lordów – dodał zdyszany, gdy na chwilę przerwali pocałunek.  
– Nie jesteśmy wrogami. – Asmodianin przyparł mężczyznę do ściany. Pocałował go raz jeszcze, rozpiął pasek u jego spodni. Theodore wsunął ręce pod koszulkę assassina, wbił palce w jego plecy. – Wybacz, ze próbowałem cię zabić. – Xallevyn zaczął muskać wargami szyję czarodzieja, ten odchylił głowę, zamknął oczy. Obaj oddychali coraz szybciej.  
– A ja tak cię wtedy potraktowałem… – Sorcerer spojrzał w niebieskie oczy mężczyzny. – W zajeździe.  
– To akurat możemy powtórzyć. – Asmodianin wyszczerzył zęby. Położył dłonie na biodrach Theodora. – Twoi nie chcą mi pomóc, prawda?  
– Oni… – Sorcerer objął go mocno, cmoknął w usta, popchnął w stronę łóżka. – Ja ci pomogę, obiecuję. – Obaj upadli na pościel, Theodore podwinął koszulkę Xallevyna, zaczął pieścić jego tors językiem i pocałunkami.  
Assassin jęknął rozpalony, dotknął ostrożnie szyi mężczyzny, mimo podniecenia pamiętając o tym, by go nie zadrapać.  
– Wiem. – Podniósł się odrobinę, objął Theodora, który siedział na nim okrakiem. – Tu nie mogę zostać.  
Ponownie złączyli się w namiętnym pocałunku, sorcerer dotykał jego karku, wplatał palce w jego włosy.  
– Dotrzemy do Heironu i znikniesz. – Theodore oderwał się od jego ust, odetchnął.  
– Tak – odpowiedział assassin bez cienia emocji.  
– Xall…  
Nie chcę żebyś zniknął.  
Zamarli na chwilę. Na trochę dłużej. Żaden się nie ruszył, każdy czekał na reakcję drugiego. Theodore odchrząknął, wstał z łóżka, zapiął pasek.  
– Co my robimy. Mam chłopaka.  
Xallevyn oparł się dłońmi o pościel, westchnął.  
– Ode mnie się nie dowie – powiedział z powagą. Wbił wzrok w jedzenie.  
– Będę musiał z nim porozmawiać, gdy to wszystko się skończy. – Theodore zaczął iść w stronę drzwi, dłonią próbował ugładzić swoje zmierzwione włosy. – Nie chcę tego jeszcze pogarszać.  
– Rozumiem…  
Sorcerer położył dłoń na klamce. Przełknął ślinę.  
– Żałujesz? – usłyszał. Opuścił wzrok, na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.  
– Nie.

= = =

Theodore dołączył do swoich towarzyszy, którzy kończyli powoli śniadanie. Wszyscy oprócz oficerów siedzieli w kuchni, ochoczo wyjadali zapasy ze spiżarni, rozmawiali całkiem weseli, nie myśląc za wiele o wydarzeniach poprzedniego dnia. Na stole stały zeschłe kwiaty, których większość liści leżała już na blacie, białe zasłony przepuszczały promienie porannego słońca, w zlewie piętrzyły się nieumyte naczynia, pogoda wciąż była lekko chłodnawa.  
– Jak praca? – spytał Caiden, gdy Theodore siadał do stołu. Eugene od razu podsunął mu talerz i podał ciepłą herbatę. Pan Perento leżał wyciągnięty na zakurzonym parapecie.  
– Powoli… – Sorcerer sięgnął po przyschnięty chleb.  
– Masz jeszcze czas – powiedziała Catherine całkiem uprzejmie. Zdawała się być w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze. – Zresztą tu nie ma kiedy pisać. – Odgarnęła blond włosy za ucho. Wpadały jej do jedzenia.  
– Po co tu w sumie jesteś? – Caiden odstawił szklankę. Poprosił siostrę o dzbanek. – Oprócz bycia z Eugenem. – Poruszył brwiami.  
– To wystarczający powód. – Assassin dotknął dłoni swojego chłopaka. Sorcerer uśmiechnął się odrobinę nieswojo.  
– Theodore też trochę trenował. – Adela spojrzała na brata, podała mu picie. – I sądząc po wczorajszym, jest coraz lepszy.  
– Dzięki.  
– Theo, jeszcze ci nie podziękowałam – wtrąciła się Catherine życzliwie. – Gdyby…  
– Nie musisz, to i tak głównie zasługa… – Sorcerer urwał zdanie.  
Cholera!  
– Oficera Godwina i reszty. – Eugene pomógł mu dokończyć. Theodore skinął głową, a jego siostra uśmiechnęła się dając mu do zrozumienia, że naprawdę jest mu wdzięczna. I ma raczej zamiar zapomnieć o udziale Asmodianian w całym tym zamieszaniu.  
– Uratowaliśmy wam tyłki – zgodził się Caiden.  
– Może powinnaś się z nim zobaczyć? – spytała Adela.  
– Słucham? – Catherine spojrzała na dziewczynę.  
– No…  
– Oficerowie mają swoje sprawy – przerwała im czarnowłosa rangerka. – Akurat z tym raportem będzie trochę roboty.  
Theodore odłożył na talerz nadgryzioną kanapkę. Szynka smakowała jakoś dziwnie.  
Nobelle Middleton. Z oddziału oficera Godwina. Gene i Cat słabo ją znają, raptem kilka wspólnych misji. Zgrabna, wysoka, ciemne kręcone włosy, ostry zielony makijaż. Chyba trochę wredna. Jakby o czymś nie mówiła. Cóż, wszystko jedno.  
– I jeszcze musimy tam posprzątać… – westchnęła ponuro spiritmasterka, dotychczas milcząca.  
Elaine Van der Leet. Niższa nawet od Adeli, strasznie chuda. Blada, szare włosy do brody, żółtawe oczy. W ciąży, tak? Aż bije z niej nienawiść do ludzi i Asmodian. Ciekawe jak wytrzymuje służbę pod oficerem człowiekiem.  
– Nie może ktoś inny? – Eugene przyłączył się do narzekania.  
– Zanim ktoś tu dotrze… Lepiej żeby żadni ludzie na to nie trafili, na obóz. – Adela wbiła wzrok w stół. – Wygląda jak jakaś rzeź, nie tego oczekują od Daev…  
– Bo to była rzeź. – Caiden dotknął jej ramienia. Wyszczerzył zęby. – Chyba po tym, co zrobili oficerowi, nie spodziewali się procesu.

= = =

Eugene Fremont zamknął delikatnie drzwi, podszedł do łóżka, usiadł na nim po turecku. Uśmiechnął się. Jego kot wskoczył na stół. Xallevyn Yarwyxr odłożył nudną książkę, którą wcisnął mu Theodore i spojrzał wyczekująco na białowłosego Elyosa.  
No proszę, Theo ci powiedział?  
Na wszelki wypadek ocenił wzrokiem odległość dzielącą go od sztyletów leżących na stole. Nie tak daleko. Chociaż Elyos zdawał się być nieuzbrojony. Zdawał, w końcu też był assassinem.  
Eugene westchnął.  
– Jesteś gejem? – spytał.  
Asmodianin poruszył brwiami.  
– To propozycja? – odpowiedział wyzywającym tonem.  
– Bądź poważny.  
– Kto to mówi.  
Eugene skrzyżował ramiona.  
– Więc?  
– Nie. – Xallevyn wstał z fotela, przeciągnął się. – W Asmodae czeka na mnie dziewczyna. Lvieen. – Spojrzał na Elyosa szczerząc zęby. – Chodzi o twojego chłopaka? Boisz się, że się mu podobam? – dodał złośliwie.  
– Proszę cię, jemu podoba się co drugi facet. – Eugene machnął ręką. – Ty też jesteś na liście, na pewno wysoko. W końcu wyglądasz trochę… wyjątkowo, jak na Elyseę.  
– Nie ufasz mu?  
Pan Perento zeskoczył na pościel Xallevyna, zaczął wbijać pazurki w niewielką poduszkę.  
– Ufam. – Eugene uśmiechnął się uroczo. – Ale tobie nie. Dobrze, że się dogadujecie, to wszystkim ułatwia sprawę. Chciałem się tylko upewnić, że nie będziesz sprawiał problemów. – Wstał z łóżka. Kot przewrócił się na plecy, miauknął.  
– Bez urazy, ale to Elyos – odparł Asmodianin pogardliwie. – I facet. I jestem waszym więźniem, jakbyś zapomniał. Możesz spać spokojnie.  
Obok Theodora.  
Stali przez chwilę na środku pokoju, milczeli, w pomieszczeniu słychać było jedynie kota wyciągającego łapki.  
– Po prostu czasem… – Eugene zmarszczył brwi. – No ale w porządku. – Uznał temat za zamknięty. Xallevyn uśmiechnął się pojednawczo. – Z tym więźniem to wiesz, nie przesadzałbym – dodał po chwili. – Na pewno nie po rozróbie u Leparystów. Jestem ci winny podziękowanie… Ech, zaraz tam wracamy. Posprzątać.  
– Jesteś jedynym, którego nie dziwi, że wam pomogłem.  
Elyos wzruszył ramionami.  
– Bo jesteśmy trochę podobni.  
– Pewnie tak – odpowiedział Xallevyn w pełni poważnie. – Posłuchaj… – Zacisnął zęby. Westchnął po chwili. – Uważaj na niego, chyba lubi kłopoty. Ktoś go musi z nich wyciągać.  
– Będę. – Eugene skinął głową. – Dotrzemy do Heironu i wszystko wróci do normy, Theo wróci do Sanctum. Zostanie nam tylko miłe wspomnienie z tej wyprawy. No, w miarę miłe.  
Zdziwiłbyś się jak bardzo.  
– Wybacz, że musisz się chować. Cat jakoś to wszystko zniosła, ale Elaine… – Eugene skierował się do drzwi. Spojrzał na swojego kota, ten jednak nie miał zamiaru wstawać. – Masz Pana Perento, nie będzie ci tak nudno. – Zwierzątko podbiegło do Asmodianina, otarło się o jego nogę. – Haha, całkiem cię lubi.  
– Ja go też. – Xallevyn kucnął, pogłaskał Pana Perento po plecach.  
– Tylko go nie podrap.  
– Gdzieżbym śmiał.

= = =

Popołudnie było trochę pochmurne, zaczynało delikatnie kropić. Część żarówek w zajeździe była już przepalona. Theodore usiadł przy barze, podstawił sobie niewielką lampkę. Nalał kieliszek pierwszego lepszego alkoholu, wybrał z małego pudełka miękki ołówek.  
Cała reszta jego tymczasowej drużyny wróciła do zniszczonego obozu Leparystów i wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie wrócą przed nocą. Mieli tam masę roboty, jeśli nie chcieli aby okolica mogła przyprawić o zawal najodważniejszych podróżników. Oficer Windsor kazał mu zostać w zajeździe i zająć się doktoratem, zamiast przeszkadzać im w sprzątaniu obozu. Była to oczywiście prośba o trzymanie oka na Asmodianinie. Theodore starał się na Asmodianina wcale nie patrzeć.  
Xallevyn wszedł do salonu, zajrzał do barku, potem spojrzał na Theodora. Pan Perento wszedł do pomieszczenia zaraz za nim.  
– W końcu zabrałeś się za pracę?  
– Ta… – Sorcerer nie oderwał się od kartki. Kot wskoczył na krzesło, potem na śliski blat.  
– Po to tu jestem, prawda? – spytał Assassin trochę wrednie. Wyjął z barku butelkę i kieliszek. Podszedł do Theodora, spojrzał na jego rysunek. – Atreia?  
– Tak.  
– Na powłoce mieszkały kiedyś Balaury.  
Xallevyn usiadł na krześle obok. Sorcerer podniósł wzrok.  
– Jak one wyglądają? – spytał zaciekawiony. Asmodianin wziął jeden z ołówków, przysunął do siebie kartkę z narysowanym na niej konturem przełamanej Atreii. Przygryzł wargę.  
– Coś takiego… – Narysował kilka kresek. – Trochę tak.  
Theodore spojrzał na jego dzieło. Zdecydowanie psujące jego ilustrację.  
– Na pewno – oznajmił sceptycznie. – Piękne.  
Dobrze, że dopiero zacząłem.  
– No ba.  
Sorcerer wziął nowy papier. Assassin nalał sobie picie, pazurem dźgnął delikatnie Pana Perento wyciągniętego na pudełku z ołówkami. Kot miauknął, przewrócił się na plecy, zasłonił kawałek kartki Theodora. Ten westchnął zdenerwowany.  
Działacie mi na nerwy.  
– Skoro zostaliśmy sami na kilka godzin… – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili. Xallevyn oparł ramię o blat, uśmiechnął się frywolnie, nawet odrobinę złośliwie . Theodore zganił go spojrzeniem. – Mógłbym cię narysować? – spytał trochę niepewnie. – Do pracy.  
Tak, cholera. Jak zwykle do pracy. Coraz mniej chce mi się to pisać.  
– Wow… To coś nowego.  
– Wiesz, tyle tu teraz osób… Lada dzień ruszamy w drogę, potem będziemy w Heironie. Może nie być kolejnej okazji, pewnie nie będzie. A praca o nowej rasie bez odpowiednich ilustracji…  
– Mam usiąść?  
– Nie, na stojąco… – Theodore odchrząknął. – Mógłbyś… się rozebrać?  
– Ja, nago, w pracy, którą zobaczy masa Elyosów? – Spytał Xallevyn unosząc brwi. Sorcerer skinął głową. Asmodianin wyszczerzył zęby. – Tylko się postaraj.  
– Postaram się…  
– Tutaj? Chodźmy lepiej do pokoju.  
– Nie! Znaczy się… chodź do kuchni, tam lepsze światło.  
– Jak wolisz.  
Pan Perento z rozkoszą wrócił na ciepły parapet, spał, nie interesował się w ogóle dwójka mężczyzn znajdującą się w kuchni. Theodore w skupieniu kreślił kolejne linie, Xallevyn stał coraz bardziej znudzony, ale wytrwały. Wcześniej chciał poprosić Theo o druga kopię dla niego, ale teraz doszedł do wniosku, że wymaga to za wiele poświęcenia.  
– Wiesz, Xall? – zaczął sorcerer nie podnosząc wzroku. – Cieszę się, że cię poznałem.  
– Jeszcze się nie żegnamy.  
– Ale chciałem to powiedzieć. Mimo tego, co można dowiedzieć się z historii… Nigdy nie śpieszyło mi się do wojny. Teraz mam wręcz pewność, że jej nie chcę.  
– Już się zaczęła.  
Kot przewrócił się na drugi bok, nie obudził go deszcz stukający w szybę.  
– W chwili, gdy wasz Lord wymordował oddział z Elysei. – Theodore zacisnął zęby. Kończył rysunek. – Oni nie przybyli tam walczyć.  
– Wpadli tylko na grilla – odparł Xallevyn rozbawiony. Opanował się po chwili. – Przepraszam, u nas to niezły żart.  
– Jak mam go rozumieć?  
– Nie chcesz wiedzieć.  
Theodore miał wrażenie, że rzeczywiście nie chce. Sięgnął po inny ołówek.  
– Stój spokojnie.

= = =

19\. 04. 275 r.  
13:47

Dzisiaj opuszczamy nasz uroczy zajazd. Szkoda, fajnie było nie musieć spać pod gołym niebem i w tych starych namiotach, jeść pustynnych krabów, a łazienkę mieć za krzakami czy we wpół wyschniętym bajorze. Teraz już prosto do Heironu, czyli do obozu w centrum Theobomos i stamtąd teleport. Trochę się boję.  
Dlatego od kilku dni trenuję usypianie. Na odległość, na kilku zwierzakach na raz. Kraby, węże, co popadnie. Tak na kilka godzin, żeby nic im się nie stało. Jakoś to idzie. Nikomu o tym nie mówiłem. Pewnie pomyśleliby, że walka z rewolucjonistami zachęciła mnie do ćwiczeń. Ta… Wolę nie wiedzieć, co mnie czeka po tym jak już uśpię ich wszystkich i ucieknę z Xallem szukać portalu. To będzie najdurniejsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłem i mógłbym zrobić w przyszłości… Aionie… Będzie co ma być, zdania nie zmienię.  
Pomogę mu, tak jak obiecałem, potem wrócę do Sanctum, wrócę do Eugena. Przecież go kocham. Wiem, zdradziłem go z Xallem, ale… To nie do końca tak. Nie wiem, fascynacja, emocje, okoliczności… Ale przecież to z Eugenem jestem szczery, to jemu mówię o wszystkim pierwszemu, to na jego bezpieczeństwie zależy mi najbardziej, to z nim chcę być… Tak myślę… Jestem pewien. Będę musiał z nim poważnie porozmawiać. Potem.

= = =

Catherine Hamilton siedziała pod przyschniętym drzewem, patrzyła na leniwie zachodzące słońce. Ostatnie dni minęły jej wyjątkowo przyjemnie. Uprzątnęli Leparystów i ich obóz, oficerowie skończyli raport, zabrali sporo jedzenia z zajazdu, po drodze nie było żadnych kolejnych przygód. Adela drażniła ja coraz mniej, Theo także jakby bardziej się przystosował. Asmodianin nie pokazywał się jej na oczy, oficer Windsor miał już trochę lepszy humor. No i był z nimi oficer Godwin… Alvar, ciągle nie mogła przywyknąć do tego, by zwracać się do niego po imieniu. Usłyszała uprzejmy głos. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie.  
– Nie nosisz wisiorka – powiedział rudy gladiator podchodząc do niej powoli. – Nie w twoim stylu?  
– Ależ skąd! – Catherine wstała, otrzepała z piasku krótką spódniczkę. Starała się zachować niewzruszony wyraz twarzy i nie zwracać za dużej uwagi na opalone ciało mężczyzny czy jego rubinowe oczy. – Po prostu… Nie na misji, założę go na jakąś specjalną okazję. – Odchrząknęła, stanęła kilka kroków przed oficerem. – Alvar… Tak jak obiecałam, mam już odpowiedź.  
Gladiator spojrzał na nią życzliwie, przełknął ślinę.  
– Słucham więc – powiedział ciepło, ale Catherine nic nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego podeszła do niego, objęła go delikatnie rękoma, pocałowała w usta. Oderwała się od nich kilka chwil później, popatrzyli sobie w oczy, wciąż objęci.  
– Cat, gdy dotrzemy do Heironu, zabieram cię na randkę. – Alvar dotknął jej blond włosów, potem zarumienionego policzka.  
– Inną, niż wspólne misje? – Kobieta uniosła brodę, cofnęła się o krok. – Głównie to robiliśmy przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy – powiedziała niby z wyrzutem.  
– Zdecydowanie inną. – Gladiator chwycił ją za rękę, przyciągnął do siebie. Catherine z uśmiechem oparła się o jego ramię.  
– Nie mogę się doczekać. – Przymknęła oczy. – Nie mówmy na razie mojemu bratu, nie będę miała życia w domu – dodała rozbawiona. Czuła się tak dziwnie, nigdy wcześniej z nikim nie była. A Alvar zdawał się być ideałem. – Przedstawię cię rodzinie, jak sama trochę ochłonę.  
– Nie ma pośpiechu. – Mężczyzna pocałował ją w czoło, moment później wziął ją na ręce. Catherine krzyknęła, zaczęła się śmiać. Promieniała.  
Słońce schowało się za horyzontem. 

= = =

Theodore Hamilton otarł pot z czoła, napił się wody. Nie było nawet gorąco, pogoda wciąż była całkiem przyjemna, ale on i tak czuł się wykończony. Kolejny dzień trenował usypianie, tym razem w obecności widowni.  
– Rewelacja – komplementował go Eugene. – I mniej brutalne, niż zamienianie w drewno.  
– W drzewo – poprawił go sorcerer. – I nie udawaj, że przeszkadza ci ta brutalność – dodał kąśliwie. Assassin odpowiedział mu rozbrajającym uśmiechem.  
Siedział na trawie, patrzył jak jego chłopak rozprawia się z kolejnymi zwierzętami. Przypadkiem trafił na trening Theo, a po jego niezadowolonej reakcji domyślił się, że miała być to niespodzianka, coś, czym mógłby się przed nimi pochwalić pod koniec podróży. Dlatego postanowił go jedynie szczerze pochwalić, przynieść coś do picia i nie mówić o tym nikomu.  
– A jak praca? – spytał, gdy sorcerer upewniał się, że uśpiony byk naprawdę śpi, a nie jest martwy.  
– Najgorsze za mną – odparł Theodore. Z bykiem było wszystko w najlepszym porządku. – Teraz już z górki. – Odwrócił się do Eugena. Patrzył na niego przez chwilę. – Wiesz, że cię kocham? – spytał. Tak bardzo chciał w to wierzyć, upewnić się co do swoich uczuć.  
– Wiem, wiem. – Assassin skinął głową, uśmiechnął się ujmująco. – I mi zależy tylko na tobie.  
– Mam za dużo szczęścia. – Głos sorcerera zadrżał. Eugene puścił mu oko.  
– To jest nas dwóch.

= = =

Dwa dni później urządzili sobie dłuższy postój i porządne ognisko. Większość drużyny rozłożyła się wokół ognia, pod wieczornym niebem, na kocach rozłożonym na piasku i bladozielonej trawie. Jedynie Catherine siedziała tym razem z oficerami, trochę dalej. Patrzyli na jakąś mapę, żartowali. Pan Perento przyglądał się znudzony swojemu panu i jego towarzyszom, a Theodore nawet nie przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie, przypalał swoją kiełbasę zabraną z zajazdu, myślał o Xallevynie.  
Byli cztery dni drogi do obozu wykopaliskowego, minęły prawie dwa miesiące od wyruszenia na szkolenie Adeli. Podróż dobiegała końca, a sorcerer nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że nic nie jest w porządku, jakkolwiek często by sobie tego nie wmawiał.  
– Nadchodzi nie tylko wojna z czarnuchami, ale i z ludźmi. – Elaine skrzyżowała ramiona. Siedziała wyprostowana, leniwie popijała chłodne piwo.  
Rana po strzale już mnie wcale nie boli, miałem rację, że nie trzeba było zakładać opatrunku.  
– Przecież ciągle lejemy się z Leparystami – odparł Caiden przekręcając się na drugi bok.  
– Mówię o prawdziwej wojnie. Powinniśmy wybić ich wszystkich jak najszybciej, nie będzie problemu.  
Xall… Siedzi tam sam za skałami. Od kiedy opuściliśmy zajazd nie je z nami. Mam dosyć tych znajomych Eugena, tego rudego oficera i jego rangerki.  
– Wszystkich? – Adela uniosła brwi.  
– Ta. Ludzi.  
– To nie jest najlepszy pomysł.  
Może pójdę potem do niego, zaniosę coś z ogniska. Porozmawiam. Tylko tyle.  
Spiritmasterka westchnęła tak, jak wzdycha osoba, która wie lepiej.  
– Lordowie będą tego żałować.  
– Mamy ich chronić… – Kleryczka nie dawała za wygraną.  
– Podziękowali ci kiedyś? – Drobna kobieta rzuciła jej zniesmaczone spojrzenie. – A tak, zabili waszych rodziców.  
Oby wszystko się udało w Heironie. Musi. Aionie, błagam, niech nie dorwie nas armia. Ani gniew Catherine.  
Adela otworzyła usta, zadrżała. Caiden usiadł, zmarszczył brwi.  
– To nie było konieczne – powiedział patrząc na Elaine. Ta wzruszyła lekko ramionami.  
– W porządku. – Eugene starał się ratować sytuacje swoim uśmiechem, który potrafił zwykle poprawić humor kleryczce. – Wiesz, ciąża – dodał patrząc na assassina.  
– Ile razy mi to wypomnisz? – Spiritmasterka pokręciła głową.  
– Gubernator nie jest zły, że ciągle walczysz? – do rozmowy wtrąciła się Nobelle.  
– Spróbowałby.  
Naprawdę gdzieś mam wojnę i Lordów. Nie da się tego rozwiązać inaczej? Zrobić coś z aetherem, skupić się na wspólnym wrogu?  
– Jeszcze Balaury. – Theodore spojrzał na towarzyszy. – One są najgorsze.  
– Jakoś najmniej mnie drażnią. – Elaine machnęła ręką. Reszta także nie zdawała się przejąć uwagą sorcerera.  
– Żadnego nie widziałaś. – Eugene wyjął z ogniska czarną już kiełbasę Theodore, przekroił swoją na dwie względnie równe części.  
– Asmucha też nie. – Spiritmasterka uśmiechnęła się lekceważąco. – Ale wiem, że nadają się tylko do jednego. Zrobię sobie futro z ich ogonów – dodała głaszcząc kota. Assassin od razu przyciągnął go do siebie.  
– Nie bój się, Panie Perento. – Dotknął zwierzątko za uchem. – Twój ogonek jest bezpieczny. – Podał sorcererowi talerz z jedzeniem, ale ten zdał się tego nawet nie zauważyć.  
– Zaraz wracam. – Theodore wstał od ogniska, zabrał ze sobą swoje ledwie zaczęte piwo.

= = =

Kolejnej nocy kropiło, przy skałach wyrosło więc kilka namiotów. Noc była lekko chłodnawa i spokojna. Xallevyn postanowił oddalić się od Elyosów i zapolować na pustynne zwierzęta, rozruszać kości. Pan Perento chętnie poszedł za nim, błyskając swoimi ślepiami podobnym blaskiem jak ten bijący z czerwonawych oczu assassina. Theodore wolał nie pytać, czy to małe polowanie odbywa się na wypadek jakiegoś niepowodzenia w Heironie. Życzył więc Asmodianinowi dobrej nocy, dotknął jego ramienia, wrócił do swoich, nim posunąłby się do czegoś więcej.  
Leżał teraz na miękkim kocu obok Eugena, który nie wyglądał bynajmniej na śpiącego. Assassin podniósł się na jedynym ramieniu, dotknął twarzy swojego chłopaka.  
– Stęskniłem się za tobą w moim łóżku – powiedział z uśmiechem. – No, to nie do końca moje łóżko – dodał, po czym pochylił się do sorcerera, pocałował go w usta.  
Theodore objął go rękoma w pasie, poddał się delikatnemu pocałunkowi.  
– Gene… – zaczął cicho, gdy przerwali pieszczoty. – Może potem. Nie… jestem w nastroju.  
Już prawie nie ma śladów. Lada dzień zejdą do końca. Ale i tak…  
– W porządku. – Assassin ponownie położył się obok sorcerera, uśmiechnął. – To przez Leparystów? – spytał ze szczerą troską. Theodore zdawał się być trochę nieswój od czasu tamtej walki, jakby zdezorientowany. – Wiesz, pierwszy raz widziałeś coś takiego.  
– Nie było tak strasznie, jak myślałem. – Sorcerer objął assassina ramieniem, ten oparł głowę na jego piersi. – Zabiłem kilku. Tak o, z daleka. – Pstryknął palcami. – Dziwne.  
– Xallevyn?  
– Słucham?  
– Złapał wcześniej Leparystę, prawda? Tego, który wam o wszystkim powiedział. Musiał go przepytać. Byłeś przy tym?  
– Chciałem. – Theodore przypomniał sobie, co wygadywał złapany człowiek. – Chyba… – Zacisnął zęby. – Ale Xall czekał aż wyjdę. Stał i czekał. Ustąpiłem po kilku minutach. Wniósł go gdzieś zanim wróciłem.  
– To dobrze. – Eugene uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Wtulił mocniej w swojego chłopaka. – Wiesz, że kazałem mu trzymać się od ciebie z daleka? W przenośni oczywiście, wiem, że go potrzebujesz.  
Sorcerer zamilkł na chwilę.  
– Czemu? – starał się brzmieć spokojnie, trochę niedbale.  
– Miałem wrażenie, że się mu podobasz. – Assassin spojrzał na niego niewinnie. – Zresztą, co się dziwić, przystojny blondyn o orzechowych oczach i nienagannych manierach. Inteligentny, bogaty…  
– Co powiedział? – przerwał mu Theodore, wyjątkowo nie w humorze na komplementy.  
– Ma dziewczynę.  
No tak. Uf… Dzięki.  
– Nic dziwnego – odparł sorcerer pewnym tonem.  
– No w sumie. – Eugene wzruszył ramionami. – Ma coś w sobie. I zajebiście walczy.  
– Nie gadajmy już o nim. I tak spędzam z nim większość dnia.  
– Ktoś musi. Adela jest przy nim zbyt onieśmielona, Cat wściekła, a ja nie mogę usprawiedliwić swojej nieobecności pisaniem pracy. Ale dajesz radę.  
– Daję… – powiedział Theodore bawiąc się białymi włosami assassina. Pocałował go w policzek. – Śpijmy już, jutro ruszamy z samego rana.  
– Jasne. – Eugene odsunął się trochę, podciągnął koc. – Dawno nie byłem w Heironie.  
– Ja nigdy. – Sorcerer nagle zrozumiał jak niezwykle zna tamtą okolicę.  
Oficerowie mają mapę…  
– To poznasz w końcu legendarnego oficera Perento. – Assassin zaśmiał się uroczo.  
– Nie mogę się doczekać.  
– No i Pan Perento jest przecież z nami. Spotkają się. To zbyt piękne.  
– Dobra, dobra. – Theodore klepnął swojego rozbawionego chłopaka w głowę, poprawił swoją poduszkę.

= = =

– Dostarczenie go generałom mogłoby zapewnić ci awans. – Alvar Godwin przetarł wilgotną szmatką przybrudzone ostrze swojej halabardy.  
– Wolę zdobyć go na polu walki – odparł z uśmiechem Howard Windsor, także zajęty czyszczeniem broni i zbroi. – Pomógł nam z Leparystami.  
– Nie jest głupi.  
– Dokładnie. – Blondyn pokręcił głową. – Przecież go teraz nie wydam.  
– I tak byś nie wydał. – Drugi z dowódców uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem. – Nie możemy przegapić takiej okazji do skontaktowania się z ich dowódcami. Może są rozsądniejsi od naszych.  
– Nawet jeśli, ostatnie słowo należeć będzie do Lorda Azphela i Lorda Zikela. – Howard zacisnął zęby. – Ale warto spróbować, po to wstąpiliśmy do armii.  
– W której byle oficer nie ma prawa nawet umówić się na spotkanie z Lordem. Niestety mnie prędko nie mianują generałem.  
– Trzeba było trzymać język za zębami. – Gladiator szturchnął przyjaciela. Odłożył swoją broń na koc. – Odniósłbyś sukcesy w walce z Balaurami, a nie siedział na pustyni w Theobomos. Cały ty.  
– Ty tu siedzisz z własnej woli.  
– Cały ja – odparł rozbrajającym tonem. – Nowi potrzebują pomocy, a z panny Easton będzie wartościowy kleryk.  
– Można jej zaufać? – Alvar westchnął. – Komuś by się przydało.  
– Nie, nie mówmy nikomu, że naprawdę chcemy mu pomóc. – Howard sięgnął po swoje naramienniki. – Nie możemy kazać podwładnym łamać prawo, i tak je naginamy przeciągając rzekome oddanie Asmodianina generałowi Perento. Tak, jeśli wpadniemy, tylko my będziemy mieć kłopoty.  
– Zwłaszcza ty.  
– Pech urodzenia się człowiekiem. – Gladiator zamyślił się na chwilę. – Cud, że mój oddział mnie w ogóle słucha. Dobra, co z panną Middleton?  
– Jeszcze dzisiaj wyślę ją do Heironu. Napisałem list do Kate, na pewno udostępni mi rozpiskę, to w końcu żadna tajemnica. Zaproponowałem, by przyjęła naszych żołnierzy na kilka patroli, nigdy tego nie robili, nie zaszkodzi im trochę nowego doświadczenia. A my powiemy, że sami zabierzemy Asmodianina do fortecy. Wiem gdzie znaleźć poinformowanych Shugo, bez problemu trafimy do portalu, gdy tylko jakiś powstanie.  
– Dobra. Swoim powiem, że Asmodianin zaatakował nas w drodze i musieliśmy zabić go podczas walki. Poproszę, by zachowali to dla siebie, ponieważ nie mogę przyznać się przed generałem do takiej porażki. – na twarzy Howarda pojawiło się udawane zakłopotanie. – Sama myśl o tym boli – dodał teatralnie.  
– No, dać się wyślizgnąć takiemu kąskowi. Radiant Ops by zwariowało. – Alvar chciałby zobaczyć reakcję generała tej nowej jednostki na własne oczy. – „Wszyscy wyczekujemy pierwszej udanej akcji.” Idioci. – Pokręcił głową. – Gdybyśmy tylko mogli skontaktować się z Lady Yustiel, ona podobno pragnie pokoju.  
– Co miesiąc piszę podanie. Prosiłem o wstawiennictwo każdego generała. Nic. – Gladiator spojrzał zrezygnowany na towarzysza. – Zasady.  
– Pięknie je złamiemy. – Alvar sięgnął po dwa piwa chłodzące się w sześcianie. Niby był na służbie, ale nie było przecież w pobliżu żadnego zwierzchnika. – Co dajesz za przykład, oficerze Windsor?  
– Spytał oficer, który poderwał moją podwładną. – Mężczyźni stuknęli się puszkami. – Pijemy za ciebie i pannę Hamilton.  
– Oraz za Asmodianina. Niech wróci szczęśliwie do domu i dostarczy list w całości – dodał rudzielec z uśmiechem. – Zdrowie.  
– Zdrowie.

= = =

23\. 04. 275 r.  
13:47

Oficer Godwin naprawdę wysłał Nobelle do Heironu. Albo udał, że wysłał, raczej to. Nie powinienem dawać się na to nabrać. A więc jesteśmy już pod obozem wykopaliskowym, zatrzymaliśmy się w jakichś zrujnowanych domkach do wynajęcia. Moglibyśmy ruszać dalej, jednak czekamy najpierw na powrót Nobelle, oficer nie chce ryzykować, że wpadniemy na jakiś patrol zaraz po przejściu przez teleport. Co prawda Xall mógłby przejść na hide, ale Cat uświadomiła mnie uprzejmie, że patrol wpadający na grupę żołnierzy niewykonujących obecnie żadnego zadania – szkolenie Adeli powinno skończyć się z miesiąc temu, z tego też będzie trzeba się tłumaczyć – z pewnością ich wylegitymuje i takie tam. Potem oczywiście dodała, że nie rozumie po co ta cała szopka, ale w sumie nie może winić oficera za to, że chce osobiście dostarczyć Asmodianina generałowi i nie mieszać w to żadnych heirońskich patroli.  
W ogóle Cat jest ostatnio jakaś dziwna. Od tych Leparytsów. Zresztą nie tylko ona, ta cała Nobelle najbardziej. Elaine i Caiden są może trochę specyficzni, zwłaszcza Elaine, nawet jak na przyjaciół Eugena, ale ta rangerka naprawdę jakoś… Znika na dłużej niż Xall, mało się odzywa. Nawet, gdy ostatnio oficerowie poszli sobie porozmawiać, zająć się swoimi broniami i zbrojami, Nobelle nie była w ogóle zainteresowana naszymi niesamowitymi zawodami budowania z piasku – dobra, Elaine też nie, ale przynajmniej została komentować naszą „dziecinność i głupotę” – tylko jak zwykle gdzieś się oddaliła. Eugene zbudował oczywiście krzywy model twierdzy w Heironie i wsadził do niej Pana Perento. Sierściuch zaczął wszystko rozwalać… Aionie, dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiliśmy.  
Bok boli mnie już tylko jak nacisnę dłonią na miejsce po ranie, po pazurach Xalla nie ma ani śladu. A usypianie, nie chwaląc się przesadnie, idzie mi rewelacyjnie. Kto by pomyślał, że tych wszystkich czarów naprawdę da się nauczyć? Może po powrocie do Sanctum zajmę się kolejnymi, na przykład tarczą? Raczej by nie zaszkodziła. Ale najpierw dokończę pracę, został mi jedynie ostatni rozdział i krótkie podsumowanie.

= = =

Musiał mu powiedzieć, był taki podekscytowany. Biegł szybko, prosto do jego pokoju. Zatrzymał się przy Elaine, przeszedł obok niej spokojnie, potem znowu przyśpieszył kroku. Czuł satysfakcję. Miał nadzieję. Wbiegł do pomieszczania, zatrzasnął za sobą rozklekotane drewniane drzwi.  
– Udało się – oznajmił dysząc. – W końcu wyszło idealnie!  
– Co takiego? – spytał Xallevyn odwracając się do rozradowanego Theodora.  
– Uśpienie kilku zwierząt na raz, na odległość. – Sorcerer uniósł dumnie brodę, pstryknął palcami. – O tak, w jedną chwilę. I nic im nie jest.  
– Jesteś pewien, że ich nie zabiłeś? – Asmodianin zaśmiał się złośliwe.  
– Tak, czekałem, aż się obudzą. – Theodore nie dał się zaskoczyć jego pytaniem. – Ale to zwierzęta… – Cofnął się do ściany. – Mógłbym…  
Xallevyn skrzyżował ramiona, wyszczerzył zęby. Powstrzymał się przed skomentowaniem tego, że dwa miesiące temu Elyos gotów był także jego nazwać zwierzęciem.  
– Już raz to zrobiłeś. – Poruszył się nerwowo. – Dawaj. – Zachęcił sorcerera gestem dłoni.  
– Dziękuję. – Theodore skinął głową, przełknął ślinę. Spojrzał tylko na mężczyznę, błyskawicznie ruszył dłonią. Assassin stracił przytomność. – Ach! – Czarodziej podbiegł do Xallevyna i ledwo zdążył go złapać, nim ten upadł na podłogę. – Sorry – powiedział zawstydzony, położył Asmodianina na ziemi. Nie miał raczej sił, by wnieść go na łóżko. – Och, Aionie… – Niepewnym ruchem odgarnął mu z twarzy czarne kosmyki, dotknął granatowego policzka ozdobionego czarnym tatuażem. – Damy radę.

= = =

25\. 04. 275 r.  
21:53

Nobelle wróciła. Jutro z rana teleportujemy się do Heironu. Odczekamy chwilę, potem usypiam wszystkich i wiejemy. Mam ze sobą wystarczająco kasy, by zapłacić za informacje jakimś Shugo, czy zapewnić nam noclegi i jedzenie, gdyby na portal trzeba było poczekać parę dni. Odwagi też mam wystarczająco, miałem w końcu masę czasu, by ją zebrać. Wyspecjalizowałem się także w nie myśleniu co potem. To znaczy, wrócę do swoich. Ale co ja im powiem?! Eugenowi winem jestem prawdę… Ta… Muszę tylko ustalić jaka ona właściwie jest, nim z nim porozmawiam.

= = =

Pracujący na wykopaliskach teleporter już na pierwszy rzut oka był dużo większym profesjonalistą, niż podejrzany znajomy Eugena, przez którego trafili do Theobomos. Nosił służbowy strój, był w pełni trzeźwy i bez wątpienia potrafił wysłać podróżnych w wybrane przez nich miejsce. Wymienił kilka słów z oficerem Godwinem, postawił w powietrzu lśniącą aetherową bramę.  
– Możemy ruszać. – Rudy gladiator spojrzał na towarzyszy. – Panie przodem.  
– Dziękuję. – Catherine skinęła głową, pierwsza weszła do kręgu.  
Cat się uśmiecha. Ta, w końcu pozbędzie się Asmucha.  
Chwilę potem wszyscy oprócz Theodora, Xallevyna i oficera Windsora byli w Heironie.  
– Panie Hamilton, tak, jak ustaliliśmy – oznajmił dowódca cicho. – Trzyma się pan mnie póki reszta oddziału nie odejdzie w stronę garnizonu.  
– Tak jest.  
Już mi niedobrze od tego udawania. Zarówno jego, jak i mojego. Miejmy to z głowy.  
– Idziemy. – Gladiator przeszedł przez bramę.  
Theodore poczuł dłoń łapiącą go delikatnie za nadgarstek. Uśmiechnął się niemal niezauważalnie. I zupełnie niekontrolowanie.


	9. Chapter 9

Okej, nie bój się. Dasz radę. Oficer chce nas wysłać na te jakieś patrole… Reszta pójdzie, ja jeszcze chwilę z nimi zostanę. Niech tylko znikną z pola widzenia, uśpię wtedy oficerów. Nie, kurde, przecież on tylko tak mówił. Na Aiona, Theo, ogarnij się. Muszę uśpić ich wszystkich. Orb na ręku… Ćwiczyłem, wyciągnę go w mgnieniu oka. Upadną na piasek, nic im nie będzie. A co potem, gdy Xall wróci do siebie? Jeśli oficer Windsor będzie chciał na mnie donieść, powiem jak to było naprawdę. Jak sam zgodził się ukrywać Xalla przez dwa miesiące. Wszyscy będziemy mieli małe kłopoty. Albo powiem, że Xall zmusił mnie do pomocy, że bałem się, że mnie zabije, jeśli tego nie zrobię. Coś takiego. Przecież i tak nikt nam nie udowodni, że naprawdę mieliśmy Asmodianina. Ani Cat, ani Gene tego nie potwierdzą, nawet jeśli się na mnie wkurzą. Xall będzie bezpieczny, a reszta wkrótce o tym zapomni, dostaną nowe, ważniejsze misje. Wstrzymam się trochę z oddaniem pracy, wszystko ucichnie. Będzie dobrze.  
Theodore przeszedł przez portal. Przyjemne powietrze Theobomos natychmiast zamieniło się w żar pustynnego Heironu. Świeciło słońce, nie wiał żaden wiatr, a naprzeciwko stał kilkunastoosobowy oddział elyoskiej armii.  
– Co to… – Rudy gladiator znieruchomiał.  
– To, oficerze Godwin, jeden z patroli – powiedziała z uśmiechem Nobelle, która jako jedyna nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną. – Przyszli specjalnie dla nas.  
Theodore rozejrzał się po żołnierzach. Stroje wojsk Heironu, przedstawiciele różnych klas, na przedzie brodaty dowódca, templar.  
Cholera, mają sorca…  
– Middleton, naty… – Oficer Godwin zacisnął zęby.  
Dowódca heirońskiego oddziału skinął głową na jednego ze swoich podwładnych, ten natychmiast użył skilla pozwalającego na wykrycie hide. Wszystko trwało ułamki sekund.  
– Brać żywego – oznajmił mężczyzna.  
Theodore, nie wiele myśląc, wbiegł przez Xalla. Assassin dobywał właśnie sztyletów, gdy jedna ze strzał drasnęła sorcerera w szyję.  
– Theo! – Eugene natychmiast rzucił się w stronę swojego chłopaka. Ten upadał na ziemię, tracił przytomność.  
– Ucie…– zdążył powiedzieć szeptem, patrząc na zaniepokojonego Asmodianina. Eugene złapał go w ramiona, obaj osunęli się na piasek.  
Catherine wyciągnęła miecz, zdezorientowana spojrzała na heiroński oddział. Otworzyła usta, by coś krzyknąć.  
– Tylko śpi. – Nobelle nie dała jej dojść do słowa.  
Elaine i Caiden otrząsnęli się w końcu, zaskoczeni zarówno komitetem powitalnym, jak i pasażerem na gapę, którego zobaczyli właśnie po raz pierwszy.  
– Ja pierdolę… – Spiritmasterka wbiła w Asmodianina swoje żółte oczy. Ten ruszał już do ataku, postanowiwszy widocznie, że nie ucieknie nie zabijając co najmniej kilku nowopoznanych Elyosów.  
– Xallevyn, nie! – Eugene zostawił Theodora na ziemi, wyciągnął rękę w stronę assassina. Bezskutecznie. – Kurwa! – Sam dobył swoich sztyletów. Nie był pewien, co ma zamiar zrobić.  
Heiroński oddział gotów był do walki. Oficer Windsor podbiegł do nich, wściekły i roztrzęsiony.  
– Nie ważcie się zranić moich żołnierzy! – wrzasnął.  
– Cicho siedź, człowieku – odburknął brodaty templar. Gladiator zacisnął zęby.  
Xallevyn wbił sztylety w sorcererkę, w ostatniej chwili uskoczył przed mieczem innego żołnierza. Elyos po raz kolejny wyprowadził mocny cios, ale tym razem zablokowały go sztylety Eugena.  
Piasek wzbijał się w powietrze, barwił czerwienią, słońce grzało bezlitośnie.  
Elaine przyzwała ognistego spirita, oficer Windsor próbował porozmawiać z dowódcą patrolu, Adela klęczała nad konającą czarodziejką, krzyczała coś do Xalla. Oficer Godwin podbiegł do Nobelle, wyrwał jej łuk. Caiden wziął na ręce Pana Perento, aby zwierzak nie został zdeptany w całym tym zamieszaniu.  
– Gene, co ty wyprawiasz! – Catherine poruszyła swoją bronią, gotowa złapać przyjaciela na aetherową linę, aby tylko powstrzymać go przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego.  
Xallevyn rzucił jednym ze swoich ostrzy, trafił niskiego rangera prosto w oko. Chłopak zawył, roztrzęsiony padł na ziemię. Asmodianin zaczął uciekać. Przed siebie. Wpadł w pułapkę ukrytą pod piaskiem, metalowe ostrza zacisnęły się na jego łydkach, wbiły głęboko w mięśnie. Przewrócił się, zaklął siarczyście. Natychmiast doskoczył do niego jakiś gladiator, wbił broń w jego ramię, zupełnie przygwożdżając go do ziemi. Oczy Xalla zaszły łzami i piaskiem, z trudem zdusił w sobie krzyk. Zaraz stała wokół niego cała grupa Elyosów. Naciągnięte łuki, błyszczące miecze i orby, dwa wielkie spirity.  
Xallevyn zamknął oczy, nie miał już sił. Ani chęci.  
– Chyba nie myślałeś, że się nie przygotowaliśmy – powiedział dowódca patrolu. Ktoś skuł ręce assassina, ktoś inny założył na jego głowę czarny worek. – Niecodziennie gościmy tu Asmodianina. – Siłą podnieśli go z ziemi, zdjęli pułapkę z jego poranionych nóg.  
– Nie skrzywdźcie go! – zaczęła Adela, podchodząc w ich stronę. Catherine przytrzymała ją za ramię.  
– Odpowiesz za to – wycedził oficer Godwin stojąc obok swojej podwładnej.  
– Oficerze, na pana miejscu udawałabym, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. – Nobelle uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie. – Inaczej to oficer za to odpowie.  
– Zabieramy go do generała Perento. Was także. – Brodaty templar dał sygnał do marszu. – Za przyprowadzenie Asmodianina czeka was niemała nagroda. Chociaż będziemy potrzebować jakichś wyjaśnień. – Spojrzał w stronę zdyszanego Eugena i nieprzytomnego Theodora. – Żyjesz? – spytał jeszcze swojego rannego rangera, którego prowadził jakiś kleryk. Chłopak skinął głową, chociaż nie wyglądał na zbyt szczęśliwego.  
– Myślą, że tak chcieliśmy go przekazać. Aby nie podejrzewał niczego do ostatniej chwili. Nie powiedziałam im, co oficerowie chcieli zrobić – dodała rangerka szeptem. – Niech to zostanie naszą małą tajemnicą.  
Oficer Godwin milczał przez chwilę. Był zawiedziony i zdenerwowany. Starał się zachować spokój. Przeklinał swoją naiwność. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, że to jego żołnierz jest zagrożeniem, że Nobelle może przecież zarówno używać hide, jak i go wykrywać.  
– W zamian… – Zacisnął zęby. Wiedział już, co usłyszy.  
– Awans na drugiego oficera, pana zastępcę.  
Pan Perento ułożył się na nieprzytomnym Theodorze, średnio zainteresowany walką, jej przyczyną, skutkami, czy nielicznymi ofiarami. Nie miał jednak czasu na drzemkę, oficer Windsor podniósł sorcerera z ziemi, a kot został zrzucony ze swojego wygodnego łóżka. Wszyscy ruszyli w stronę fortecy. Zadowoleni, wściekli, zdziwieni i zaniepokojeni.  
Największa twierdza w Heironie nie była budowlą, która zapierała dech w piersiach. Lata świetności miała już za sobą, a nikt nie śpieszył się do jej odbudowy. Główny plac otaczały wysokie rzeźby aniołów – kiedyś przepiękne, obecnie zniszczone i pokruszone. Budynki były w kolorze piasku, namioty przybrudzonej bieli, na ich tle jedynie nieliczna roślinność odznaczała się zielenią. Było głośno i ruchliwie – przedstawiciele jakiejś organizacji rekrutowali nowych członków, zbierała się drużyna chętna odwiedzić pobliskie ruiny, kupcy zachwalali swoje towary, a środkiem placu szedł jeden z heirońskich patroli, prowadzący ze sobą kilkoro innych żołnierzy i jakiegoś więźnia. Ale tym razem nie Leparystę czy potwora.  
– Na Aiona, czy to… – Jedna z kobieta upuściła zakupy. Większość Daev, ludzi i Shugo przerywała rozmowy, wszyscy chcieli rzucić okiem na nowo przybyłą grupę.  
– Panno Hamilton, proszę znaleźć dla nas jakieś pokoje. – Oficer Windsor zwrócił się do podwładnej. Czuł się strasznie nieswojo. – Schowajcie się tam wszyscy, nie odpowiadajcie na pytania, nie wzbudzajcie sensacji. Porozmawiamy po spotkaniu z generałem.  
– Oczywiście. – Catherine skinęła głową. Spojrzała na Alvara. – Nic wam nie grozi? – spytała szeptem. – Przecież i tak mieliśmy go tu dostarczyć…  
– O nic się nie martw. – Rudy gladiator dotknął jej ramienia. Uśmiechnął się. – Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem.

= = =

Theodore odzyskał przytomność. Zaschło mu w gardle, było nieprzyjemnie gorąco. Leżał na kanapie w pokoju, który widział po raz pierwszy. Podniósł się odrobinę.  
– Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Eugene, podając czarodziejowi szklankę z wodą.  
Nie!  
– Ta… – Theodore rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. W pokoju była także Catherine, stała przy stole, patrzyła w okno. – Tylko głowa mnie trochę boli. – Sorcerer usiadł, napił się lekko schłodzonej wody, spojrzał na swojego chłopaka. – Co z… Xallem?  
– Zabrali go do generała.  
– Ale co z nim będzie?  
Eugene wzruszył ramionami, westchnął.  
– Theo, wiem, że go polubiłeś. Zawsze ciągnęło cię do dziwnych stworzeń. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Ale to już koniec tej znajomości.  
– I dobrze. – Catherine weszła mu w słowo. – Przydał się do pracy, dostarczyliśmy go do Heironu, tak jak planowaliśmy. Oficerowie jakoś to wyjaśnią, wyślą nas na kolejne misje, ty wrócisz do Sanctum. Wszystko dobrze się skończyło.  
– Czy ty zawsze byłaś taka tępa? – Theodore zmarszczył brwi. Kobieta spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.  
– Theo. – Eugene położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
– Ja? – Catherine prychnęła. Odeszła od stołu. – To ty kompletnie zdurniałeś przez te dwa miesiące. Zacznij myśleć głową, nie przywiązywać się do wszystkiego, co mówi, i…  
– To, że ty… – Theodore wstał z kanapy. Eugene uznał, że pora interweniować.  
– Kłótnie rodzeństwa… – Podszedł prędko do drzwi, otworzył je szeroko. – Cat, koniec tematu. Ja także polubiłem tego Asmo, jest mi przykro, że to się tak skończyło. Ale musiało się tak skończyć. Theo dojdzie do siebie, daj mu odetchnąć.  
– Będę gdzieś na głównym placu. – Kobieta wyszła z pomieszczenia. Theodore milczał przez chwilę, wrócił na kanapę. Assassin usiadł obok niego.  
– A więc oficer… – Sorcerer zacisnął zęby. – Ten drugi…  
– Godwin.  
– Więc wysłał Nobelle wcześniej po to, by sprowadziła patrol? I żeby od razu mogli schwytać Xalla? Ty wiesz co on mówił Xallowi? Nawet ja byłem skłonny uwierzyć, że naprawdę chce mu pomóc.  
– Nie zostaje się oficerem za nic. Facet wie, co robi.  
– Nienawidzę go.  
Eugene nie wiedział jak go pocieszyć. Spodziewał się, że Theo będzie trochę roztrzęsiony po dotarciu do Heironu i przekazaniu Xallevyna, ale nie, że aż tak.  
– Do Tursinów też się tak przywiązujesz? – spytał z uśmiechem. Zawsze mógł spróbować zmienić temat, rozweselić jakoś swojego chłopaka.  
– Zabawne. On jest Daevą, nie potworem.  
– Sam to już dawno mówiłem.  
– Wiem. – Theodore opuścił głowę, splótł palce. – Jesteś mądrzejszy ode mnie. – Także się uśmiechnął.  
– A także silniejszy i przystojniejszy.  
– Ja jestem przystojniejszy.  
Zaśmiali się obaj. Usłyszeli miauknięcie. Pan Perento leżał na parapecie, wygrzewał się w słońcu. Sorcerer spojrzał na niego, potem na Eugena.  
– Zabiorę go do domu – powiedział, już dużo pogodniej. – Może ze sobą? Musi mnie polubić, skoro mamy razem zamieszkać. – Chwilę potem zmarszczył brwi.  
Nie chcę wracać do Sanctum. Muszę pomóc Xallowi… Jak?!  
Niech ktoś mi powie co robić.  
– On cię kocha, jeszcze się nie zorientowałeś? – Assassin uśmiechnął się uroczo. – Zabierz go do domu.

= = =

Pokój, w którym ugoszczono oficerów, był przestronny i chłodny. Nie stało w nim za wiele mebli, znajdował się w północnej części fortecy, jego okna wychodziły na pustynię, z dala od gwaru i głównej drogi.  
Howard i Alvar wrócili właśnie ze spotkania z generałem Perento, z ulgą zamknęli za sobą drzwi. Na stole czekał na nich letni posiłek i dzban wody, na łóżkach leżały świeże ubrania. Obaj byli już trochę mniej zdenerwowani, rozmowa z dowódcą nie przebiegła najgorzej, wręcz przeciwnie – zostali pochwaleni.  
Szkolenie kleryczki Easton odbyło się w Theobomos ze względu na szybkie postępy dziewczyny, a przedłużyło się z powodu niespodziewanego spotkania z Leparystami. Na Asmodianina trafili raptem kilka dni temu i od razu skierowali się do teleportera, uprzedziwszy wcześniej dowódcę patroli w Heironie. Nobelle Middleton, znana w Heironie rangerka i przyszły drugi oficer, potwierdziła wszystko zachowując kamienną twarz. Asmodianin klęczał przed oficer, związany i zakneblowany. Odprowadzono go potem do lochów – generał i jego zastępcy byli zbyt zaskoczeni i poruszeni, by już teraz podjąć decyzje w sprawie jego losu.  
– Gdy go złapaliśmy, myślałem, aby zgłosić to generałowi w Eltnen. – Blond gladiator usiadł na krześle, nalał sobie wody. – Ale Hamilton prosił o pomoc… Zgodziłem się, ze względu na…  
– Na to, że nigdy nie odmawiasz pomocy. – Rudzielec pokręcił głową. Dosiadł się do przyjaciela.  
– Pewnie tak.  
– Odpuść sobie czasem, zajmij się rodziną. Powinniście planować ślub.  
– Zrozumie. – Howard uśmiechnął się na myśl o swojej narzeczonej. Miał zamiar się z nią w końcu zobaczyć. Jak tylko będzie miał czas. – Martwmy się lepiej Asmodianinem. Może nam trochę zaszkodzić… – Mężczyzna poczuł się wyjątkowo podle mówiąc coś takiego. Ale musiał wziąć pod uwagę skutki ewentualnego przesłuchania.  
– Pierwszym, co bym powiedział na jego miejscu, byłoby to, że chciałem wręczyć mu list. – Alvar zmarszczył brwi. – I że wcale nie złapaliśmy go kilka dni temu. Cholera, to nie tak miało wyglądać. Teraz nawet nie damy mu teraz pomóc, już nawet nie myśląc o żadnym kontakcie z jego przełożonymi.  
Howard nie odpowiedział. Napił się wody.  
– Awansujesz ją? – spytał po chwili.  
– Nie mam wyjścia. – Rudy gladiator westchnął zrezygnowany. – Nie śpieszno mi do lochów. Ani do grobu. – Zacisnął pięść. – Ale… nie spodziewałem się tego po niej. Po twojej Elaine tak, ale Nobelle…  
– Wciśnij ją na oficera innego oddziału. Jeszcze szybszy awans, powinna być zadowolona. Nie warto mieć takich żołnierzy we własnym.  
– Mam nadzieję, że nie dlatego starasz się o rangę oficera dla Cat? – Alvar spojrzał na przyjaciela z udawanym wyrzutem.  
– Nie – odparł Howard zupełnie poważnie. – Potrzebuje czasu, by nabrać szacunku do wroga, nauczyć się dbać o towarzyszy i być trochę pokorniejsza. Ale jest najlepszym materiałem na oficera ze wszystkich moich żołnierzy.  
– Okej, okej. – Alvar uśmiechnął się pojednawczo. Poczuł w końcu, jak jest głodny. – Może spróbujesz porozmawiać z ojcem? Generał Perento zawsze słucha jego rad. – Wziął widelec do ręki.  
– Taki mam zamiar. Ale najpierw utnę sobie pogawędkę z panem Hamiltonem.

= = =

Theodore Hamilton podszedł do swojego sześcianu, który leżał na półce, otworzył go nieśpiesznie. Wyjął z środka mapę, podał ją oficerowi.  
– Ja… – zaczął niepewnie.  
– Był pan ciekaw Heironu – odpowiedział oficer Windsor zdecydowanie. – Pierwsza wizyta tutaj, prawda?  
– Tak. – Sorcerer odchrząknął. On i gladiator stali sami w jego pokoju, rozmawiali od kilku minut.  
Nie chce mnie pogrążyć, nie jest zły? To miło, biorąc pod uwagę to, co zrobili Xallowi.  
– Nie mogłem tego nie zauważyć, – kontynuował gladiator – wyjął pan orba, zaraz po przejściu przez portal.  
Cholera.  
– Żeby… Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Asmodianin próbował ucieczki. – Theodore zdobył się w końcu na pewny ton.  
Oficer Windsor zmarszczył brwi. Widocznie się mylił. Nie potrafił rozgryźć blond sorcerera. Już myślał… Nieważne, widocznie sprawa była zamknięta.  
– Pamięta pan, kiedy go znaleźliśmy, gdzie…? – zaczął.  
– Tak, wiem co mówić, gdy ktoś zapyta – odparł czarodziej unosząc brodę.  
– Świetnie. Proszę odpocząć, w końcu mamy za sobą dwa miesiące intensywnej podróży. Pewnie generał Perento będzie chciał z nami wszystkimi porozmawiać, ale będzie pan wolny już za kilka dni, może szybciej. Z oddaniem pracy trochę bym się wstrzymał.  
– Wiem. Tak zrobię.  
Gladiator skinął głową, skierował się do drzwi.  
Zrób to. Spytaj.  
– Oficerze… – Theodore podszedł o krok. Mężczyzna powstrzymał się przed pociągnięciem za klamkę. – Będę mógł się z nim zobaczyć przed ruszeniem do Sanctum? Czułbym się lepiej… gdybym go chociaż przeprosił. Zrobiliśmy co należało, wiem, ale mimo wszystko…  
– Zobaczę, co da się zrobić.  
– Dziękuję.

= = =

Następnego dnia Xallevyn Yarwyxr wciąż siedział w lochach, zamknięty w jednej z dużych klatek znajdujących się w podziemiach twierdzy. Na razie nie narzekał – było tu przyjemnie chłodno i ciemno. Prawie jak w domu. Nie był już związany, usta miał odsłonięte. Zabrano mu bronie oraz zakończone ostrzami naramienniki i rękawice. Opatrzono jego ramię, poranionymi łydkami nikt się nie zajął.  
Przeszła mu już początkowa wściekłość i zawód. Tylko, że nic nowego nie zajęło ich miejsca. Nie bał się, nie myślał o Asmodae. Od rana siedział oparty o stalowe pręty i patrzył przed siebie.  
Usłyszał jakiś dźwięk, poruszenie, może chrząknięcie. Spojrzał za siebie. W klatce dalej stał masywny stwór o ciemnej czerwonawej skórze. Wbijał w Asmodianina swoje rubinowe ślepia. Xallevyn nie pamiętał kiedy go przyprowadzono, musiał widocznie mocno spać. Albo zignorować moment, w którym w klatkach pojawił się ktoś jeszcze. Niewiele obchodzili go strażnicy zaglądający czasem do lochów. I tak żaden nie odważył się do niego podejść.  
Asmodianin odwrócił się odrobinę, zgiął jedno kolano, oparł na nim łokieć. Spojrzał na nowego towarzysza.  
– Hej – zaczął szczerząc zęby. Wielkolud milczał. – Umiesz mówić? Może w jakimś innym języku? Theo by wiedział. – Xallevyn westchnął. – Pewnie jesteś Tursinem? Pamiętam, że Dukaki są mniejsze. Za co siedzisz? Też za kolor skóry? Nie no… Chyba im kogoś wczoraj zabiłem. A wcześniej tych ludzi w lesie.  
Tursin przekręcił głowę. Wciąż patrzył na assassina.  
– Nie jesteś za rozmowny. Może to i dobrze. – Xallevyn ponownie usiadł tyłem do potwora. Odchylił głowę, spojrzał w sufit. Zamknął oczy. Milczał kilka minut. Potem westchnął, poruszył się odrobinę. – Mówił, że mi pomoże… – powiedział dużo ciszej. – Nie wierzyłem. Chciałem uciec. – Między każdym zdaniem robił chwilę pauzy. Czuł się dziwnie, mówiąc to wszystko. Może chciał po prostu uporządkować myśli. – Zabić ich, jeśli będzie trzeba. Jego też. Ale dokąd? Zostałem więc z nimi, czekałem na okazję, poznawałem ich świat. Poznawałem jego… I uwierzyłem. Cholera, naprawdę mu uwierzyłem.  
Tursin usiadł. Z hukiem.  
– A może nie uwierzyłem… Sam nie wiem. To z każdym dniem było coraz mniej ważne. Przestawało mi się śpieszyć. – Xallevyn przygryzł wargę. – To prawda, co u nas mówią. Pobyt w Elysei czyni cię słabym. Dlatego Elyosi są tacy… – Zaśmiał się. – To te słońce, dziwny klimat. Prawda?  
Tursin mrugnął.  
– Wybacz, pewnie cię zanudzam. – Asmodianin uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Ty nie przepadasz za żadnym Elyosem. Na pewno zabiłeś ich więcej, niż ja. Moje durne gadanie…  
– Elyos – wyburczał Tursin gardłowym głosem. – Zły.  
– Ta… – Xallevyn odwrócił się do potwora. – Ale coś ci z zdradzę. Asmodianie są gorsi. – Wyszczerzył zęby. Jego niebieskie oczy błysnęły czerwienią.  
– Balaur wygra.  
– My wygramy. Albo, jak twierdzi Theo, wszyscy przegramy.  
– Theo.  
– Szybko się uczysz. Przekaż swoim kumplom, żeby nie tykali tego jednego Elyosa.  
– Bo?  
– Dobre pytanie. – Asmodianin skinął głową. Sam nie wiedział, czemu będąc wcześniej tak rozczarowanym i wściekłym, wciąż nie potrafił zapałać nienawiścią do sorcerera. Wiedział nawet, że gdy będą go niedługo o coś pytać, poprze wersje, którą usłyszał wczoraj na sali. A Theo wróci w końcu do tego swojego Sanctum, cały i zdrowy. – Widocznie naprawdę za długo u was siedziałem.

= = =

28\. 04. 275 r.  
23:37

Dwa dni temu spytałem oficera Windsora czy mogę zobaczyć się z Xallem. Ciągle nic. W sumie nie powinienem był to w ogóle pytać. Nawet jeśli dostanę zgodę, co ja mu powiem? Przeproszę? Za to, że zniechęcałem go do ucieczki obiecując, że mój plan jest pewniejszy? Okazał się cholernie pewny. Mam nadzieję, że ten cały oficer Godwin zginie gdzieś na końcu świata i nawet nikt go nie pochowa. Sam zaczynałem mu wierzyć!  
W bazie poruszenie, mają niedługo jakieś ważne zebranie. Gene i Cat też idą. Dobrze, przynajmniej nikt nie ma czasu zając się Xallem. Ja spędzam sporo czasu na treningach – mają tutaj masę manekinów i instruktorów zawsze chętnych do pomocy. Kupiłem nawet nowego orba, wygląda jak mały niebieski smok. Coraz lepiej idzie mi panowanie nad wodą i ogniem, reszta jeszcze średnio. Wieczorem przytulam Gene i padam na twarz. Wszyscy myślą, że to wspólna misja zachęciła mnie do ćwiczeń. Może… Nie jestem pewien czemu to robię, przecież nie pozabijam strażników aby uwolnić Xalla. Nawet ich nie uśpię. Nie mogę zrobić czegoś takiego! Chociaż wyobrażam to sobie przed zaśnięciem… Ale tutejsze wojsko nie Cat, czy oficer Windsor, przecież tu są nawet jacyś żołnierze z Radiant Ops, czekający na portal do Abyss. Od kiedy wiem co to za jedni, jeszcze bardziej boje się o Xalla. Na pewno mają zamiar go zabrać.  
Wiem, że Aion od dawna nie interesuje się Atreią, nie interesuje się nami. Ale mam coraz większą potrzebę zacząć się modlić. Za Xalla. On wierzy, więc może to coś da… Proszę.

= = =

Jasne włosy dziewczynki związane były w wysoki kucyk. Nosiła okulary przeciwsłoneczne w czerwonych oprawkach, w uszach miała kolczyki w kształcie biedronek. Biegała po placu, zagadywała przechodniów. W rękach trzymała pudełko zawinięte w szary papier.  
– Nie wie pan gdzie znajdę Theo? – zagadywała każdego po kolei.  
– Hej, mała! – Eugene usłyszał jej pytanie gdy oglądał towary na stoiskach kupców. Dziewczynka podbiegła w jego stronę. – Jakiego Theo szukasz?  
– Jak to…?  
– Theodore… Nazwisko?  
– Nie wiem. – Mała wzruszyła ramionami, uśmiechnęła się rozbrajająco.  
– A co od niego chcesz?  
– Mam to przekazać. – Pokazała assassinowi pakunek. – Dał mi to jakiś żołnierz.  
– Spoko, to spróbuj tam. – Eugene pokazał jej budynek, w którym zatrzymali się członkowie jego oddziału. – Pokój na drugim piętrze, pierwszy po lewej. Jak to dla niego, to będzie wiedział. Może od Estino.  
– Dziękuję. – Dziewczynka dygnęła uprzejmie. Ale nie odeszła od razu, patrzyła jeszcze na rozmówcę przez szkła okularów skrywające jej oczy.  
– Coś jeszcze?  
– Słodki jesteś – powiedziała dziwnym tonem. – Nie daj się zabić w Abyss – dodała dużo poważniej.  
– E… – Eugene poczuł się trochę zbity z tropu. – Dobrze, będę na siebie uważał. – Uśmiechnął się, pogłaskał dziecko po głowie.  
– Dostanę buziaka? – Mała nadstawiła policzka. Assassin cmoknął ją rozbawiony.

= = =

– Za dwa dni, kilkanaście kilometrów na wschód, pojawi się portal – oznajmił generał Perento. Siedział na wysokim krześle, po jego bokach stali jego zastępcy, był wśród nich oficer Windsor, ojciec Howarda. Kilka metrów przed nim znajdowała się grupa Elyoskich żołnierzy. – Naukowcy są o tym przekonani, zaobserwowano w okolicy podniesiony poziom aetheru, podobnie jak przy poprzednich portalach.  
– I wtedy… – szepnął Eugene Fremont.  
– Tak – przytaknęła mu Catherine Hamilton. – Nareszcie.  
Adela Shelley Easton przygryzła usta.  
– Nie chcę żebyś szedł tam sam – powiedziała do brata.  
– Nie idę sam – odparł Caiden uśmiechając się ciepło.  
– Ale beze mnie. A mnie nie prędko wyślą do Abyss.  
– Opowiem ci jak było.  
– Przestańcie rozmawiać – burknęła Elaine Van der Leet. – Tak, będziemy zabijać Asmuchów. – Spojrzała na kleryczkę. – Żałuj, że cię nie będzie.  
Generał Perento skończył mówić, wstał, podszedł kilka kroków.  
– Oficerze Windsor, oficerze Godwin, oficer, wszystko jasne? – spytał dowódców stojących na czele swoich dwudziestoosobowych oddziałów, teraz już kompletnych.  
– Tak jest – doparli obaj.  
– Miałem nadzieję, że trochę tu posiedzimy. – Eugene westchnął. – Nie chcę rozstawać się z Theo.  
– No ale zawsze spędziliście razem trochę czasu. – Catherine klepnęła go po ramieniu. – Już dawno byłby w Sanctum, gdyby nie… wiesz.  
– Ta, szkolenie Shell to jak na razie nasza najlepsza misja.  
– To prawda. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się promiennie.  
Assassin nie wypytywał o przyczynę jej dobrego humoru, wiedział, jak ją to denerwuje. Założył, że podobnie jak większość cieszy się z przydziału do Abyss. On w sumie też się cieszył, ale miał wrażenie, że nie powinien zostawiać swojego chłopaka. Że poświęcił mu za mało uwagi.  
– To wszystko. – Generał Perento spojrzał na swoich podwładnych, dając im znać, że mogą już otworzyć drzwi do sali i wypuścić żołnierzy. – Oficerze Windsor, chciał oficer ze mną rozmawiać. Proszę zostać.  
– Chodź, zabiorę cię do jakiejś knajpy zanim wyruszymy. – Caiden objął swoją zasmuconą siostrę, uszczypnął ją w policzek. – Ja płacę. Elaine, ciebie też zapraszam.  
Spiritmasterka skinęła głową, dołączyła do przyjaciół. Podobnie jak Eugene.  
– To idę z wami, skoczę tylko po Theo.  
– Za was nie płacę. – Caiden pokazał mu środkowy palec. Białowłosy assassin udał, że dobywa sztyletów zza pleców, pokazał koledze dwa środkowe palce. Catherine westchnęła zażenowana. – Cat, też się piszesz?  
– Nie, dzięki – odmówiła z uśmiechem, po czym odeszła do członków oddziału oficera Godwina. Powitało ją tam nienawistne spojrzenie Nobelle Middleton, ale Catherine nawet go nie zauważyła.  
– Jest ostatnio jakaś wesoła – powiedziała Elaine, gdy wraz z towarzyszami wyszła już na korytarz.  
– Jak nie ona – zgodził się Eugene.  
– To wy nie wiecie? – Adela zaśmiała się z udawaną wyższością. Pokręciła głową. – Ja wam nie powiem.  
– Już ja cię upiję. – Caiden zmierzwił jej różowe włosy. Kleryczka rzuciła mu groźne spojrzenie i prędko zabrała się za poprawianie fryzury. Wyszli na przestronny i piaszczysty plac.  
– To biegnę po Theo, dogonimy was – oznajmił Eugene odbiegając od przyjaciół.

= = =

Theodore rzucił się na łóżko, splótł dłonie pod głową. Gdy tylko przeszedł mu mały kac po wczorajszej wizycie w knajpie, od razu udał się na trening. Eugene spał wtedy jeszcze, potem poszedł na kolejną odprawę przed misją, na której miał dowiedzieć się jak wygląda Abyss, jakie obowiązują tam zasady. Teraz obaj spotkali się w pokoju assassina, zmęczeni po całym dniu zajęć, ale w końcu mający czas trochę porozmawiać.  
– Pijana Shell była jeszcze bardziej urocza, niż zwykle. – Eugene uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie roztańczonej dziewczyny.  
– Ale się nie wygadała. Chociaż moim zdaniem Cat cieszy się po prostu, że ma Xalla z głowy. – Theodore oparł się łokciem o pościel, pociągnął assassina za koszulę. Ten usiadł obok niego. – Jutro ruszacie.  
– Z rana. Chyba, że naukowcy się mylili.  
– Oby.  
Popatrzyli na siebie w ciszy.  
– Co przyniosła ci ta dziewczynka? – spytał Eugene po chwili.  
– Kamień. – Theodore przewrócił oczami. – Muszę sobie pogadać z Estino.  
Assassin położył się na brzuchu, oparł głowę o ramię sorcerera.  
– Może nowy zakład? – spytał z uśmiechem.  
– Nie ma mowy.  
– Kolczyk w języku?  
– Haha, chciałbyś. Sam sobie zrób. – Theodore pokręcił głową. Zaczął delikatnie dotykać włosy swojego chłopaka. – No tak, boisz się igieł. I noży. Nie przepadasz nawet za sztyletami, którymi sam walczysz.  
– Tylko nie mówi nikomu. Wstyd być assassinem z takimi fobiami – poprosił Eugene rozbrajającym tonem. – Wiesz, od tej podróży z Xallevynem, aż nabrałem ochoty zrobić sobie jakiś tatuaż. Może mnie uśpisz w salonie czy coś?  
– Ta, jasne… – Sorcerer dotknął jego policzka. – Wiem jakbyś panikował. – Zaśmiał się. – Jaki?  
– Pana Perento na plecach.  
– Zaraz ci przywalę.  
Theodore odepchnął Eugena lekko, ten uderzył go poduszką, zaczął się śmiać.  
– Pocałuj mnie – powiedział przyciągając sorcerera do siebie. Theodore od razu przyparł go do pościeli, wpił się w jego usta. Eugene zgiął kolana, jęknął podniecony, gdy jedna z dłoni blondyna wsunęła się w jego spodnie.  
– Co ja wyprawiam… – Theodore oderwał się od swojego chłopaka, spojrzał na niego niepewnie.  
– Ależ ja nie mam nic przeciwko. – Eugene uśmiechnął się uroczo. Sorcerer kochał ten uśmiech. Od razu wrócił do przerwanych pieszczot, zdjął swoją bluzkę, zaczął rozpinać koszulę assassina.  
Nie mógł mu przecież teraz powiedzieć, nie chwilę przed jego misją w Abyss, nie z Xallem zamkniętym gdzieś w lochach, nie w takiej chwili.  
Porozmawiamy, gdy wrócisz.  
Teraz chciał go jedynie uszczęśliwić. Tak dawno z nim nie był. Tylko, że jakoś mu tego nie brakowało… A przecież zawsze było im tak dobrze. Póki…  
Nie myśl o nim teraz!  
Theodore ustami muskał szyję Eugena, rękoma ściągał jego spodnie, włosami łaskotał w podbródek, kolanami wgniatał pościel, a myślami był z Xallevynem. Nie panował nad tym.  
Postanowił poddać się chwili, cieszyć się nią. Przecież go kochał, przecież mu na nim zależało. Tylko…  
Zdecydowanym ruchem uniósł biodra assassina, rozchylił jego nogi. Zacisnął ręce na jego udach, wszedł w niego, od razu najgłębiej jak potrafił.  
– Theo! – Zaskoczony Eugene nie powstrzymał się przed ożywionym krzykiem. Wyciągnął ręce na poduszce, zamknął oczy, rozchylił usta. Sorcerer zdławił jego podniecone westchnienia namiętnym pocałunkiem.

= = =

02\. 05. 275 r.  
14:29

Wczoraj Gene, Cat i reszta udali się do Abyss. Portal już zniknął. Myślałem, że będę musiał wracać do Sanctum. Ale chwilę przed wyruszeniem na misję odwiedził mnie oficer Windsor. Powiedział, że mogę odwiedzić Xalla. Jutro popołudniu. Nie wiem czy stać mnie na to, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Ale zrobię to. Jestem mu winien chociaż tyle. Może gdy tam będę, gdy zobaczę lochy, strażników… Może coś wymyślę. Spróbuję. Ta…  
Jestem idiotą. Przez niego.

= = =

Do sali wpuszczono posłańca – chłopaka, którego pracą było pilnowanie aetherowej skrzynki i błyskawicznie dostarczanie wiadomości, które się w niej pojawiały. A pojawiały się one szybko i często – wynalazek Shugo pozwalał na błyskawiczne wysyłanie listów z dowolnego miejsca, w którym znajdowała się jedna ze skrzynek, nawet z Abyss.  
– Theodore Hamilton, Daeva? – Generał Perento zaczął czytać. – Nawet nie jest żołnierzem.  
– Pieczęć Lorda Nezekana – zwrócił mu uwagę jeden z doradców.  
Posłaniec stał cicho, obserwował dowódców.  
– To ten, który chciał zobaczyć Asmodianina? Jest teraz w lochach?  
– Howard mówił, że ma zamiar pisać o nich pracę, a mieli go tylko chwilę – wyjaśnił oficer Windsor.  
Generał Perento skończył zapoznawać się z treścią wiadomości.  
– Asmodianin także. – Westchnął. – I my mamy zapewnić eskortę.  
– Skąd Lordowie wiedzą o tym tak szybko? Nie wysłaliśmy jeszcze listu.  
– Są Lordami. – Dowódca uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. – A przez pocztę wynalezioną przez Shugo przepływ informacji mam bardzo sprawny. Dawno doszła? – spytał posłańca.  
– Kilka minut temu. Cały czas pilnuję skrzynki.  
– Rozumiem, że Lord Nezekan chce Asmodianina w Abyss – odezwał się oficer Windsor. – Ale ten sorcerer?  
– Rozkaz to rozkaz. Musimy czekać jedynie na kolejny portal. Poślijcie jutro po tego Hamiltona. – Generał Perento spojrzał na posłańca. – Jesteś wolny.  
– Wiara i siła. – Chłopak ukłonił się posłusznie.  
– Wiara i siła.

= = =

Xallevyn siedział na chłodnej posadce, łypał na Theodora spode łba. Milczeli tak obaj, sorcerer stał przed klatką. Strażnicy znajdowali przed drzwiami, na korytarzu, nie mogli ich słyszeć.  
– No odpowiedz mi coś. – Theodore spojrzał na assassina. – Xall, ja…  
– Co tym razem? – Asmodianin uniósł brodę.  
– Nie zdążyłem, okej?! Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że patrol będzie na nas czekał! Przecież nie dałem się specjalnie zranić! – Theodore zorientował się, że mówi za głośno. Ściszył głos, zawahał się. – Nie chciałem, żeby… – urwał.  
– Żeby?  
– Posłuchaj, gdy dotarliśmy…  
– Żeby?  
– Coś ci się stało – odpowiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Xallevyn wstał powoli, podszedł do krat. Sorcerer stał zaraz przed nim, obie ręce trzymał na metalowych prętach.  
– Nic nie możesz zrobić – powiedział assassin bez cienia pretensji czy złośliwości. – Theo, spróbuję uciec, gdy tylko będę mógł. Ty już się w to nie mieszaj.  
– Sam nie dasz rady.  
– Z tobą nie będzie łatwiej.  
– I gdzie uciekniesz, na pustynię?  
– No w tej twojej Elysei nie ma za dużego wyboru. – Xallevyn uśmiechnął się wrednie. – Mówiłem ci o naszych lodowych jeziorach. Śniegu, fioletowych drzewach.  
– Chciałbym… – Theodore ścisnął pręty, opuścił głowę. – Xall, pozwól…  
Tursin poruszył się nerwowo. Chyba. Jego klatka stała w tak ciemnym miejscu, że czasem sam Xallevyn miał wrażenie, że go tam wcale nie było. Albo spał jak kamień. Nawet teraz nie był pewien, co usłyszał. Może szczura, albo strażników stojących daleko przy wejściu. Spojrzał na sorcerera.  
– Nie bój się, jest całkiem miły. A gdyby nie był, to cię przed nim obronię.  
Theodore uniósł wzrok.  
– Sam potrafię się obronić – odparł pewnie i z uśmiechem.  
– Przede mną także? – Xallevyn podszedł bliżej, objął dłońmi jego dłonie.  
Nie. Nie rób tego.  
Jedna noc to tylko jedna noc. Na tym powinniśmy skończyć.  
– Przed tobą nie chcę. – Sorcerer spoważniał.  
I nie potrafię.  
Obaj przysunęli się do krat, popatrzyli na siebie pytająco. W niemym napięciu. Chwilę potem zetknęli usta w delikatnym pocałunku, na policzkach czując chłodne pręty.  
Trwali tak krótką chwilę, Theodore odsunął się pierwszy. Przełknął ślinę. Xallevyn odwrócił się, oparł o kraty, zaraz przy drżących dłoniach sorcerera.  
Odetchnął, zaczął mówić.  
– Czy uda mi się dostać do Asmodae, czy umrę tutaj w Elysei, wiedz, że ostatnie dwa miesiące…  
Zamilkł, gdy usłyszeli otwierające się drzwi i rozmawiających strażników. Do lochów wpuszczony został chudy mężczyzna o rubinowych oczach.  
– Theodore Hamilton? – Podszedł do Elyosa. Zdawał się w ogóle nie przejmować Asmodianinem. Zaskoczony sorcerer puścił kraty, skinął głową. – Proszę ze mną.  
– Gdzie…? – spytał Theodore, nim odszedł od klatki.  
– Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć.  
– Rozumiem.  
– Do Lorda Nezekana.

= = =

05\. 05. 275 r.  
02:38

A myślałem, że już nic mnie nie zdziwi. W końcu zdarzenia ostatnich tygodni nie są czymś, o czym kiedykolwiek zapomnę. A jednak, myliłem się. Dzisiejszy dzień pokazał mi jak bardzo. Wczorajszy. Nie mogę spać. Nie mogę zebrać myśli, aby napisać tu coś sensownego. Ale muszę czymś się zająć. Nie potrafię tyle czekać. To będzie najdłuższy tydzień w moim życiu.  
Nie wiem, czy powinienem to notować… Ale i tak, przecież nie zabiorę pamiętnika ze sobą. Tutaj też go nie zostawię. Od kiedy dostałem go od Nadii, pisałem coś każdego dnia. Aionie, nic dobre z tego nie wyniknie. Muszę się go pozbyć.  
Muszę… Widziałem Lorda Nezekana. Ten żołnierz zostawił mnie w jasnej sali, w której stał jedynie mały stół i kilka krzeseł i powiedział, że Lord się zaraz zjawi. Stałem tam po prostu, chyba się bałem. W końcu nigdy nie widziałem Lorda. No, może na tych jakiś uroczystościach, ale to było zupełnie co innego.  
I… Aionie, to wszystko… Czy dam radę? To rozkaz. I jakże… na rękę. Mniej więcej. Wciąż trzęsą mi się dłonie. A zaraz potem generał Perento. „Długo kazał pan na siebie czekać.” Jak Lord szybko działa… Jak on w ogóle, w tylu miejscach… Cóż, to Lord. A więc już wcześniej wysłał list. Chce Xalla w Abyss. Do przewidzenia. To jedno. Nic więcej. Cała reszta… Mnie też. Czy on wie? O nas? Ta, jakich nas… I mam wybrać jeszcze kogoś. Wybrać tylko po to, żeby… Aionie, Aionie, Aionie!!!  
Jak do tego doszło, w co ja się wpakowałem?!  
Czemu, mimo wszystko, czuję taką ulgę? I czemu… tak bardzo tego chcę.

= = =

Niebo było czerwone, niebieskie, miejscami nawet fioletowe. Dalekie chmury wyglądały na nim jak rozmyte granatowe plamy. Liczne gwiazdy promieniały blaskiem podobnym do tego pochodzącego ze słońca oświetlającego Elyseę. W oddali płonęła ściana skupionego aetheru, główne źródło panującego w Abyss żaru. Ciężko było ocenić porę dnia – czas płynął tu jakoś inaczej.  
Twierdza Primum rosła z każdym dniem, powstało już lądowisko, plac treningowy, główny budynek był w pełni zadaszony. Wciąż wznosiły się nad nim metalowe konstrukcje, wznoszono mury i kolejne wysokie filary, wszystko budowano z szarawych i ciemnoniebieskich cegieł. Shugo i ludzie nosili kartony, Daevy rozstawiały lekkie, szerokie pasy ozdobione starodawnymi runami, które miały okalać bazę i lewitujące skały, na których się znajdowała.  
Oficer Rexnwey Yarwyxr patrzył leniwie na budowniczych, chodził w kółko po placu znajdującym się przed bramą do twierdzy, czekał na swoją przyjaciółkę, która miała spotkać się z nim tutaj po treningu. Sam wrócił niedawno ze zwiadu w północnej części Abyss. Jak zwykle nie natrafił na żaden ślad brata.  
Vana Taivynn zjawiła się na miejscu po kilkunastu minutach, zmęczona, ale cała podekscytowana.  
– Wiesz już? – spytał gladiator zauważywszy jej poruszenie. Miał spotkać się ze swoim oddziałem dopiero za dwie godziny, ale rangerkę i tak zawsze informował wcześniej o ustaleniach podjętych na spotkaniach dowództwa.  
– Tak, widziałam się z Nyvre. – Kobieta przystanęła obok sterty kartonów. – Niesamowite…  
– Będzie tam masa Balaurów.  
– Myślisz, że damy radę któregoś schwytać? – spytała. – Powinni wiedzieć, czy mają jakiegoś Asmodianina.  
Rexnwey zmarszczył brwi, poruszył się nerwowo.  
– Ale nie będą wiedzieć, czy ktoś z nich nie zabił jakiegoś na drugim końcu Abyss. – Jego ton był nawet ostrzejszy niż zwykle. – Albo czy padł gdzieś od ran, lub zabity przez Elyosa. Przecież oni też gdzieś tam są.  
Vanę zaskoczyło zdenerwowanie mężczyzny. Nie dziwiło ją, że cały czas był podminowany, podobnie jak ona, ale teraz zdawał się być wręcz zrezygnowany. Dotknęła jego ramienia, zmusiła się do pokrzepiającego spojrzenia, chociaż sama miała coraz więcej wątpliwości.  
– Rex, mieliśmy tak nawet nie mówić.  
– Przeszukujemy Abyss od dwóch miesięcy. Vana, ja… On… Na dodatek odsyłają nas niedługo do Asmodae. – prawie krzyknął.  
– Spróbujemy jeszcze w tym Core. A potem wrócimy do domu. – Rangerka objęła roztrzęsionego gladiatora. – Zrobiłeś wszystko, co w twojej mocy.  
– Dziękuję. – Mężczyzna dotknął jej lekko fioletowego policzka, starał się uspokoić.  
– Daj spokój. Też by mi pomagał gdyby Nyvre zaginął. A zależy mi na Xallu tak samo jak tobie.  
– Wiem. – Odsunęli się od siebie, uśmiechnęli. – Musimy odpocząć porządnie przed jutrem.  
– Musimy. Tym razem Balaurom nie pójdzie z nami tak łatwo.

= = =

Eugene przeszedł pod niewysokim drzewem wiśni, które zasadzono na tyłach twierdzy Teminon. Roślina miała w przyszłości górować nad bazą, czynić nieprzyjazną okolicę trochę bardziej łagodną. Przyszłości nie tak odległej. Sadzonka wzmocniona była aetherem, przez co drzewo rozwijało się wyjątkowo szybko, a Lordowie i generałowie pewni byli, że wojna rozstrzygnie się najpóźniej w ciągu kilku lat.  
Assassin wrócił do segmentu z tymczasowymi pokojami żołnierzy. Nie poszedł jednak do siebie, skierował się do Catherine, chcąc opowiedzieć jej o wszystkim, na co trafił podczas podróży po twierdzy. Minął dwie Daevy z innego oddziału patrzące na niego z głupimi uśmieszkami, przywitał się z Shugo, odpowiedzialnym za zakwaterowanie, doszedł do końca korytarza, drzwi otworzył bez pukania.  
– Cat, chcesz skoczyć z nami na trening? – zaczął. – Tutejsi Shugo wynaleźli…  
Zamilkł, uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco.  
– Witam. – Alvar Godwin oderwał się od ust Catherine.  
– Widzę, że trenuje cię sam oficer.  
– Gene! – Kobieta spojrzała na przyjaciela zawstydzona i oburzona.  
– No już idę. Bawcie się dobrze. – Eugene wyszedł z pokoju, zamknął drzwi.  
Catherine zapięła guzik od koszuli, poprawiła włosy, zupełnie jakby miało to teraz jakieś znaczenie. Oficer Godwin zaśmiał się tylko, pocałował ją w policzek.  
– No i tyle z prawie trzech tygodni ukrywania cię przed Theo. Już nie wspominając o poprzednich miesiącach…  
– Fremont wszystkim o nas powie i wybuchnie mały skandal.  
– To muszę szybciej zasłużyć na awans, wtedy nie będę już zwykłym żołnierzem. – Kobieta ponownie objęła gladiatora. – Może uda mi się w Core. – Rozmarzyła się na chwilę.  
– Yhm. – Alvar skinął głową. – Pod okiem samego Lorda Vaizela.  
– Który nawet nie raczył się pojawić na odprawie. Nie mam pojęcia, jak on wygląda.  
– Cały on. I tak mogło być gorzej.  
– Ta… Mogli przydzielić nam Lorda Kaisinela. Chociaż pewnie nawet on jest bardziej zainteresowany wojną, niż ten Lord Va…  
– Nie obgadujemy Lordów przy oficerach. – Gladiator dotknął palcem ust Catherine. Ta uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. 

= = =

– Gdzie byłeś? – spytał Lord Nezeken siląc się na opanowanie. On siedział za biurkiem zrobionym z jasnego drewna, Lord Vaizel chodził po jego gabinecie, rozglądał się z zainteresowaniem.  
– Tu i tam… – Blond ranger uśmiechnął się, podparł rękoma na biodrach.  
– Vaizel. Nie zapominaj kto tu dowodzi.  
– Ty, nie śmiem tego kwestionować – doparł ironicznym tonem.  
– Nie mogłem cię znaleźć przez kilka dni. Jutro…  
– Moment, ja mam ciekawszą informację. – Lord Vaizel podszedł do biurka. – Przyślą nam tu niedługo Asmodianina, najprawdziwszego Asmodianina.  
– Kto? – Lord Nezekan zmarszczył brwi. – Ariel o tym wie? Skąd go mają?  
– Generał Perento. Jacyś żołnierze schwytali go w Theobomos.  
– W Theobomos?  
– Tak twierdzą. Sam go zapytasz. – Lord Vaizel usiadł na krześle, które stało po drugiej stronie biurka. Założył nogę na nogę, uniósł brodę. – Co takiego chciałeś mi powiedzieć?  
Lord Nezekan odetchnął, podsunął rangerowi plik dokumentów.  
– Jutro wysyłamy dwa oddziały do Core. Musimy wiedzieć co znajduje się w środku.  
– Co to Core? Baza Balaurów? – spytał blondyn. Poczuł na sobie zrezygnowane i podirytowane spojrzenie rozmówcy. – „Byłbym w Teminon, gdy mnie szukałeś, to nie zadawałbym głupich pytań”. Och, Nezekan, jak zwykle spięty. – Zaśmiał się. – Odwiedź czasem jakiś ludzi, zdziwiłbyś się, jak są ciekawi. Albo chociaż Daevy. Wiesz, poznałem ostatnio słodkiego… Wolisz Shugo?  
Lord Nezekan wstał, podszedł do okna. Zawsze tak robił, gdy rozmowa zaczynała go męczyć. A rozmowy męczyły go zawsze, zwłaszcza te, które przeprowadzał z Lordem Vaizelem. Ranger przywykł do widoku jego pleców.  
– Generał Michalis wszystko ci wyjaśni. Poprowadzisz ten zwiad. Teraz mamy do omówienia jeszcze ważniejszą sprawę.  
– Zamieniam się w słuch.  
– Oficerze de la Warre? – Lord Nezekan zawołał dowódcę Radiant Ops, który czekał przed drzwiami. Mężczyzna, ubrany w nowy czarny mundur ozdobiony czerwonymi elementami, wszedł do gabinetu, stanął przy biurku. Widać było, jak bardzo podniecony jest informacjami, które zdobył, oraz związanym z nimi planem. Lord Vaizel spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.  
– Atak na Twierdzę Primum.

= = =

Theodore Hamilton leżał na łóżku, nad głową trzymał swój wymięty, zielony pamiętnik, w drugim ręku ściskał wypisujący się długopis.  
Ostatni wpis.  
Nakreślił datę. Potem patrzył na nią przez kilka minut, nim ponownie zaczął pisać.

10\. 05. 275 r.  
19:48

Nie widziałem się z Xallem przez ostatnie dni. Pewnie nie zobaczę aż do czasu, gdy zabiorą nas do Abyss. Będę go musiał trochę okłamać. Oby było warto. Będzie.  
Czy ja nie obiecuję za dużo?  
Nadia, co byś zrobiła, gdybyś wiedziała, co piszę, co robię? Lubisz Eugena, byłabyś wściekła. Xalla też byś polubiła, chciałabyś się z nim bawić. Pewnie zaplotłabyś warkocz na jego ogonie. A przez pierwsze dni nazywała demonem, albo czymś w tym stylu. Tak jak Eugena nazwałaś kiedyś aniołkiem, gdy zgodził się pokazać ci swoje skrzydła. To te jego białe włosy, delikatne rysy twarzy.  
Cholera, Aionie, czemu ja… Przecież on jest idealny. Jestem z nim ponad dwa lata i do głowy mi nie przyszło zainteresować się kimś innym. A teraz… Nie wiem.  
Przecież mam wszystko. Czemu pragnę jeszcze… Jego.  
Co ja…  
Wiedział przecież doskonale.  
Zaczął powoli kreślić litery, wyjątkowo starannie. W jego głowie kłębiły się setki myśli, nie potrafił skupić się na żadnej. Pisał zbyt pieczołowicie, byleby tylko odwrócić swoją uwagę. Nie do końca wiedział, od czego.  
Napisał jego imię. Kiedyś miał problem je zapamiętać. Teraz wiedział już, że nigdy nie będzie umiał go zapomnieć. Potem chciał dopisać jeszcze dwa słowa, które miał ochotę wykrzyczeć wszystkim w twarz i których postanowił nigdy nie wypowiedzieć nawet szeptem.  
Postawił pierwszą literę. Drugą.  
Kurwa, nie mam już dziesięciu lat. To głupie.  
Rzucił pamiętnikiem o ścianę. Zeszyt spadł na podłogę, kartki powyginały się we wszystkie strony.  
Theodore westchnął, puścił długopis.  
Czy chciał czy nie, tak wiele miało się niedługo zmienić. Bał się. I chciał.


	10. Chapter 10

„Całe Asmodae wypatrywało ukończenia budowy Twierdzy Primum. Jednak w stronę twierdzy skierowane były jeszcze inne pary oczu – oczy Elyosów.  
Twierdza Primum była wciąż w budowie, gdy Elyosi natarli na nią po raz pierwszy. Podjęli walkę, pomimo przewagi liczebnej Asmodian. Dowódcy Primum podejrzewali, że Elyosi – nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiedniego miejsca na własną bazę, chcieli zdobyć twierdzę dla siebie. Rzeczywiście, atakowali oni jedynie nasze wojska, zdawali się nie chcieć zniszczyć żadnych zabudowań.  
Legiony broniące Primum – Red Hasia oraz Thunder Shout, tego dnia rozsławiły swe imiona w całej Asmodae. Walczyli mężnie, zdziesiątkowali i odparli Elyosów, sami ponosząc jedynie lekkie straty. Kilkoro schwytali, przypominając na ich przykładzie, co spotyka tych Elyosów, którzy są na tyle bezczelni, by podnieść na nas rękę."

_„Miejsce zwane Primum”, rozdział 2: Bezczelność Elyosów, 434 r._

„Bitwa pod Twierdzą Priumum jest powszechnie, i błędnie, uważana za pierwszą walkę stoczoną w Abyss między siłami Elysei i Asmodae. Była to w istocie pierwsza wielka bitwa, jednak nie pierwsze starcie w ogóle. Te miało miejsce trzy miesiące wcześniej w samym sercu Abyss – Core. Niewielki oddział Elyosów, dowodzony przez Lorda Vaizela, udał się do Core w celu zbadania tych terenów i pokonaniu napotkanych Balaurów, które – jak słusznie podejrzewano – mogły mieć w Core swoją bazę.  
Czas pokazał, że plany Asmodian były podobne. Tym samym wyprawa do Core stała się pierwszą misją – nie licząc wyprawy Storm Legionu, która miała miejsce kilkanaście lat wcześniej – podczas której nasz oddział starł się z tym dzikim i żądnym krwi przeciwnikiem, a ze starcia wyszedł zwycięsko.”

_„W nieznane: Historia Elyosów w Abyss”, 425 r._

„Teraz to już tylko odległe wspomnienie, ale dawniej każdy krok w Abyss był rozpaczliwą walką o przetrwanie. Żyjące obecnie młode Daevy muszą pamiętać, że swoją dominację w Abyss i potężną Twierdzę Teminon zawdzięczają tym Daevom, które walczyły za Atreię w pierwszych miesiącach ekspansji. Tym Daevom, które w walce poświęciły wszystko.”

_„Abyss – Początki”, Amunderr, 438 r._

= = =

Assassin Eugene Fremont, podobnie jak pozostali żołnierze, wiedział doskonale jak wygląda Lord Nezekan. Każdy znał jego twarz, wyjątkowo delikatną, jak na wojownika, chociaż od czasu odkrycia Asmodae już nie tak pogodną. Jego przygasłe turkusowo–seledynowe oczy, usta, kiedyś uśmiechnięte i oschłe spojrzenie, pozbawione dawnego zapału. Lord Nezekan stale reprezentował Lady Ariel i pozostałych lordów, pojawiał się wszędzie, gdzie miał się pojawić. I wszędzie tam zdawał się być obecny jedynie ciałem.  
Nikogo więc nie zdziwiło gdy okazało się, że tymczasowo to on zarządzać będzie Twierdzą Teminon. Gdy na spotkaniu z żołnierzami pojawił się bez mającego mu towarzyszyć Lorda Vaizela, także nikt nie był zaskoczony.  
Assassin Eugene Fremont, podobnie jak pozostali żołnierze, Lorda Vaizela zobaczył po raz pierwszy dopiero w dniu wylotu do Core. Wszyscy Lordowie byli długowieczni – wyglądali na nie więcej niż trzydzieści czy czterdzieści lat, chociaż pamiętali przecież czasy Wielkiego Kataklizmu i poprzedzającej go wojny. Lord Vaizel wyglądał z nich wszystkich najmłodziej. Był rangerem średniego wzrostu, bardzo szczupłym i nie potrafiącym usiedzieć w miejscu. Blond włosy związywał w krótki kucyk, kilka niesfornych pasm opadało na jego czoło i policzki. Oczy miał rubinowe i roześmiane, usta wąskie, nos zadarty. Powitał swobodnie swoich tymczasowych podwładnych, niedbale wyjaśnił plan, z którym na szczęście zapoznał ich już wcześniej Lord Nezekan, po czym kazał im ładować się na nieduży statek powietrzny i załatwić trochę Balaurów ku chwale Elysei. Sam zdawał się traktować tę wyprawę jako nieprzyjemny obowiązek do odwalenia, nawet jeśli postanowił się przy okazji dobrze bawić.  
Trzy dwunastoosobowe oddziały Elyosów opuściły Twierdzę Teminon siódmego maja dwieście siedemdziesiątego piątego roku i skierowały się ku rozgrzanemu i bogatemu w płonący aether centrum Abyss.

= = =

Dotarli nad sam środek Core, statek zaczął powoli obniżać wysokość. Mechanicy Shugo uwijali się jak w ukropie, stojące w szeregach Daevy nerwowo poprawiały bronie, Lord Vaizel stał na dziobie, z jedną nogą opartą o burtę. Gdy znaleźli się na odpowiednim pułapie, odwrócił się do towarzyszy. Odnalazł wzrokiem oficera Windsora.  
– Człowieku, – zaczął – wybierz jeszcze czterech żołnierzy. Zostaniecie na statku, lepiej nie robić z niego łatwego celu dla Balaurów.  
– Oficerze Windsor. – Mężczyzna poprawił przełożonego zdecydowanym tonem. Ten zupełnie go zignorował. Gladiator odwrócił się więc do członków swojego oddziału, wybrał tych, którzy z nim zostaną. Między innymi Catherine.  
– Oficerze… – Kobieta podeszła o krok. Była, delikatnie mówiąc, niezadowolona. Spojrzenie dowódcy dało jej jednak do zrozumienia, że dyskusja nie wchodzi w grę. Zresztą, sama i tak nie ośmieliłaby się sprzeciwić mu bardziej zdecydowanie.  
Alvar Godwin poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu, uśmiechnął się czule do Catherine. Lord Vaizel rozwinął skrzydła jako pierwszy. Reszta żołnierzy chwilę potem zrobiła to samo. Powietrze zabłysło bielą i wypełniło się szelestem aetherowych piór. Oddziały zeskoczyły ze statku, poszybowały w dół, prosto w kierunku ogromnej twierdzy malującej się na tle czerwonych i niebieskich skał.  
Wylądowali ostrożnie, za rozgrzanymi wzniesieniami i ogromnymi kolczastymi gałęziami. Otaczała ich ogromna aetherowa sfera, odcinająca Core od reszty Abyss, statek unosił się kilometry wyżej, a domniemana baza Balaurów znajdowała się niedaleko przed nimi.  
– Nie wiemy co się tam znajduje – zaczął Lord Vaizel. – Może to opuszczona twierdza, może siedziba Balaurów, może kogoś zupełnie innego. Działamy ostrożnie – dodał bez przekonania. Ale rozkaz był rozkazem, ranger miał więc zamiar chociaż spróbować zachować się jak prawdziwy Lord i dowódca. – Assassinie, jak się nazywasz? – spojrzał na białowłosego Daevę.  
– Fremont – odparł żołnierz prostując plecy.  
– Pytałem o imię. – Lord Vaizel uśmiechnął się do chłopaka.  
– Eugene…  
– Dobrze więc, Gene. Zabierasz kumpla – skinął głową na Caidena – i sprawdzacie okolicę. Podejdźcie do murów, zobaczcie co tam się dzieje i od razu wracajcie.  
– Tak jest.  
Było gorąco, ale inaczej niż w Elysei – dziwnie ciemno i żarząco zarazem, latanie było niesamowicie lekkie, chociaż samo powietrze ciężkie było od woni skondensowanego aetheru, spalenizny i dymu.  
Eugene i Caiden rozdzielili się, obaj niewidzialni, podeszli powoli pod bramy fortecy. Budynek był niezwykle wysoki, większy niż budowana właśnie Twierdza Teminon czy wszystkie inne bazy znajdujące się w Elysei. Nad murami zbiegała się kopuła składająca się z kamiennych filarów, nie zabudowana w pełni – mogła być w trakcie konstrukcji, lub mająca umożliwiać po prostu szybkie dostanie się do twierdzy prosto z powietrza. Eugene uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Przeszedł dalej, ostrożnie, tuż przy ścianie. Usłyszał coś. W końcu. Uniósł wzrok. Zobaczył ogromnego łucznika. Skóra obrońcy była czerwona, pazury długie, skrzydła rozłożyste i błoniaste, twarz niemalże ludzka. Assassin zastygł, przełknął ślinę. Balaur był dwa razy większy od przeciętnej Daevy, sapał nieprzyjemnie. Nie był jednak czujny – zapewne żaden ze strażników nie spodziewał się ataku, nikt nie wypatrywał odległych wrogich statków czy białoskrzydłych oddziałów.  
Eugene nie miał pojęcia, która jest godzina. Niebo było granatowe, czerwone, fioletowe – jak zawsze w Abyss, o każdej porze. Krople potu spływały mu po czole, koszula i skórzana kamizelka kleiły się do pleców. Poruszał się powoli i bezszelestnie, liczył Balaury, oceniał ich uzbrojenie. Nie podchodził za blisko, bał się, że mogą potrafić wykryć hide, lub mieć jakieś inne umiejętności, o których badacze i dowódcy nie mieli pojęcia. Zaczął doceniać pomysły Theo i jego chęć badania wszelkich potworów. Misje w Abyss od razu stałyby się mniej ryzykowne.  
Caiden także trafił na straże, znalazł przejścia do fortecy, odkrył jakieś zakratowane okna. Podobnie jak Eugene mógł utrzymać niewidzialność dużo dłużej niż w Elysei, wszechobecny aether ułatwiał używanie wszelkiej magii. Assassin wrócił za jakieś skały, chciał już skierować się w stronę swoich towarzyszy, gdy usłyszał rozmowę. Nie mogły być to Balaury – te, jak zdążył zauważyć – posługiwały się nieznanym mu językiem.  
– Co my tu mamy… – Jego uszu dobiegł głęboki, lekko zachrypnięty głos.  
– Niczego sobie budyneczek. – Potwierdziła jakaś kobieta melodyjnym tonem.  
Caiden wyprostował się, przylgnął do skały. Zza rosnących przed nim kolczastych konarów wyszło kilku żołnierzy. Assassin zmrużył oczy. Coś było nie tak.  
– Darv, sprawdź czy nie ma jakichś hideów – polecił pierwszy głos. – Kto wie, co te smoki jeszcze potrafią.  
– O kur… – Niedokończone przekleństwo było ostatnim, co dobiegło z ust Elyosa chwilę przed tym, gdy zorientował się kim są owe Daevy.  
– Jest… – oznajmił zaskoczony sorcerer używszy umiejętności pozwalającej na wykrycie niewidzialnych intruzów. Sorcerer o jasnoniebieskiej skórze, granatowych włosach i czarnych skrzydłach.  
Caiden nie był mniej zdezorientowany. Wieczność, a może ułamki sekund, minęły, nim którakolwiek ze stron otrząsnęła się z szoku.  
– Łapać żywego! – wrzasnął rosły gladiator, jego oczy rozbłysły czerwienią.  
– Usmażę go na miejscu. – Niebieski sorcerer rzucił się na Elyosa. Ten rozwinął śnieżnobiałe skrzydła, zaczął uciekać. Nie mógł jednak polecieć w kierunku swoich i sprowadzić Asmodian prosto na nich, musiał ich jednak jakoś ostrzec przed niespodziewanym wrogiem.  
– Gene! – krzyknął z nadzieją, że jego przyjaciel nie jest daleko. – Asmo!  
Balaury zauważyły intruzów. W fortecy podniósł się alarm.  
– Jest tu ktoś jeszcze? – Gladiator spojrzał na pozostałych żołnierzy. – Vana! – polecił. Rangerka od razu dobyła broni, odbiegła od grupy. – Bierzecie swoje oddziały i nacieracie na północną bramę fortecy. Ja się trochę rozejrzę. Śmierdzi tu białasami. Yvers, przejmujesz oddział, słuchaj Darva.  
– Jasne. – Krępy chanter skinął głową. Z murów zaczęły lecieć strzały.  
Lord Vaizel podniósł się z ziemi, zdjął z pleców ogromny łuk.  
– Nie wygląda to dobrze… – Wyszczerzył zęby. Widział poruszenie w garnizonie, mógł dostrzec Balaury wznoszące się w powietrze. Jak za starych lat.  
– Gene! – Elaine zauważyła białowłosego assassina lecącego w ich kierunku.  
– Asmo! – wrzasnął chłopak. – Cholera, Asmo!  
– Forteca jest Asmodian? – Oficer Godwin chwycił swoją halabardę.  
– Nie! – odparł Eugene, cały zdyszany. – Wszędzie Balaury. Ale są tu Asmo, Caiden…  
– Musimy ruszać.  
– I ruszamy – zgodził się Lord Vaizel. – Rudy, bierzesz Daevy swoje i człowieka, zajmujecie się Asmuchami. Wypuście z Core tylko kilku. Z wzorami na ciele.  
– Zrozumiano. – Najstarszy z assassinów, zastępca oficera Windsora, uśmiechnął się wrednie.  
– Reszta idzie ze mną, pokażemy Balaurom, że Abyss nie należy już do nich.  
– Mamy brać jeńców? – spytała oficer trzeciego oddziału, czarnowłosa czarodziejka.  
– Nie, i tak mamy Asmo do przesłuchania. Jeśli traficie na któregoś ich Lorda, uciekajcie.  
– Skąd będziemy… – zaczęła Nobelle Middleton.  
– Będziecie. – Lord Vaizel rozwinął skrzydła. – Gotowi? – Spojrzał na podwładnych. – Wiara i siła, czy jak to tam leci.  
Kilkanaście minut później Core rozbrzmiało szczękiem broni, wykrzykiwanymi zaklęciami i wrzaskiem walczących. Balaury, pewne, że zaatakowały ich wspólne siły Elyosów i Asmodian, postanowiły za wszelką cenę chronić jednej ze swoich najważniejszych baz w Abyss. Elyosi i Asmodianie, zadowoleni, że mogą pokonać obu przeciwników za jednym zamachem, podzielili swe siły by móc walczyć na dwa fronty.  
Było gorąco, było głośno, było czerwono.  
Caiden Easton musiał złożyć skrzydła, gdy jego białych piór dosięgła kula ognia, przywołana przez asmodiańskiego sorcerera. Assassin spadł na ziemię, uderzył w nią boleśnie, podniósł się na drżących kolanach. Niebieski czarodziej przystanął przed nim, uśmiechnął się.  
– Dam ci wybór – zaczął mówić, podchodząc powoli do przeciwnika. Caiden nienawidził sorcererów, nie potrafił się przed nimi schować. Najlepsi assassini może byliby w stanie, ale on do nich niestety nie należał. – Możesz się grzecznie poddać i zginąć szybko.  
– Albo? – Elyos zacisnął dłonie na sztyletach. Szykował się do skoku za plecy wroga.  
– Albo umrzesz wrzeszcząc jak zarzynana świnia. Płonąca na żywca. I powoli. Jak ten wasz generał Deltras i jego Daevy. – Sorcerer wyrwał z księgi kolejną kartkę. – Więc jak?  
Odgłosy bitwy słychać było nawet na statku, którym przylecieli Elyosi. Shugo patrzyli na siebie nerwowo.  
Daevy dowodzone przez oficera Alvara Godwina prowadziły zaciętą walkę z niewielką grupą Asmodian. Mieliby może przewagę, gdyby nie to, że rozwścieczone Balaury atakowały wszystkich równie zaciekle. Gladiator wydał odpowiednie rozkazy, sam postanowił zająć się stojącym na tyłach chanterem, który zbyt skutecznie wspierał swoich towarzyszy, znacznie utrudniając ich zabijanie.  
Ów chanter, Yvers Draxvien, od razu spostrzegł Elyosa szarżującego w jego stronę. Przeciwnik wbił swoją halabardę w skaliste podłoże, podskoczył, w jednej chwili znalazł się tuż przy Asmodianinie. Ten natychmiast sparował jego atak masywnym staffem.  
Vana Taivynn po raz kolejny spróbowała wykryć hide. Sekundy za późno. Ostry sztylet drasnął ją w bok. Odskoczyła niemal w ostatniej chwili, rozwinęła skrzydła, wzbiła się w powietrze. Rozejrzała się. Ani śladu po przeciwniku. Skupiła aether, by jeszcze raz… Świst broni, krew spłynęła po jej udzie. Białe pióro rozprysło się w powietrzu, kobieta zacisnęła zęby.  
– Pokaż się tchórzu. – Naciągnęła strzałę.  
– Miło mi poznać piękną panią. – Uśmiechnięty białowłosy assassin kucał na wysokiej skale. Vana odwróciła się prędko, przyjrzała uważnie przeciwnikowi. Wyglądał bardzo młodo, był drobny i zwinny. Wypuściła strzałę. Assassin zeskoczył ze skały, do tyłu, jakby spadał. Tuż nad ziemią rozwinął skrzydła. Rangera od razu poszybowała w jego stronę.  
Wojsko Balaurów nie skupiało się jedynie na obronie fortecy. Wiele oddziałów oddalało się od murów i atakowało walczących między sobą Asmodian i Elyosów. Balaury spragnione były krwi obydwu intruzów. Czarne pióra, białe pióra – wszystkie wyrywali równie chętnie.  
Elyoska assassinka zginęła, gdy jeden z obrońców twierdzy zdołał chwycił łapą jej głowę. Uderzył kobietą kilka razy o ziemię, a gdy ta mimo to żyła jeszcze – chociaż niezdolna się już nawet ruszyć – po prostu na nią nadepnął. Asmodiańskim klerykiem rzucono o mur, jeden z Balaurów przebił jego brzuch swoimi ogromnymi pazurami i dla pewności poddusił go jeszcze ogonem.  
Żar aetherowej powłoki stawał się coraz bardziej dotkliwy, nawet jeśli dzięki jej obecności magii i latania można było używać praktycznie bez ograniczeń.  
Ku Balaurom leciały grady strzał. Z każdej strony, prędko, bez przerwy. Co raz wpadali w liczne pułapki, zdarzało się nawet, że byli atakowani przez własnych towarzyszy.  
Lord Vaizel z uśmiechem i pasją przyozdabiał mury i skały zwłokami smoczych przeciwników. Potrafił w ułamku sekund usypiać wrogów, czy uniemożliwiać im korzystanie z aetheru magicznymi strzałami, jednak przeciwko takim przeciwnikom nie musiał nawet korzystać ze swoich najlepszych umiejętności. Sam jeden wybił prawie cały wschodni garnizon. Umożliwił Elyosom wtargnięcie na mury, po czym zniknął nagle, by w zupełnie innym miejscu wcielić się w Asmodianina i zaprowadzić kilkoro wrogów prosto w zastawione wcześniej pułapki. Dzięki nim kilka czarnoskrzydłych Daev wzleciało wysoko w powietrze. W kawałkach. Blond ranger latał szybko, strzelał wyłącznie celnie i cieszył się niezmiernie, że Asmodianami nie dowodził żaden z jego starych przyjaciół, których nie widział przecież od czasów Wielkiego Kataklizmu, czyli już prawie trzysta lat. Dawało im to miażdżącą przewagę. Posłał na Balaury kolejny deszcz strzał i był już przy innej bramie, nim te dosięgły celów.  
Oficer Howard Windsor chodził po pokładzie, zaciskał pięści, ignorował wściekłą Catherine. Ktoś podniósł alarm, gladiator prędko wbiegł na dziób statku. W ich stronę pędziło trzech… Asmodian.  
– Co do… – zaczął wysoki spiritmaster. – To nie Balaury.  
– Czekajcie. – Oficer dobył broni. – Może chcą rozmawiać – dodał z nadzieją.  
– Na pewno. – Catherine prychnęła pod nosem. Jej miecz rozbłysnął bielą.  
Oficer Rexnwey Yarvyxr i jego dwóch podwładnych zatrzymali się kilkanaście metrów przed statkiem Elyosów.  
– Proszę, proszę. – Asmodianin zmarszczył brwi. – Jest ich tylko piątka, mamy przewagę. – Ten w złotej zbroi jest mój. Wygląda na dowódcę, muszę go o coś zapytać. Shugo możecie nawet zdeptać.  
Rzucili się do ataku.  
Elaine Van der Leet przyzwała ogromnego żywiołaka wody. Ziemia syczała w miejscu, nad którym unosił się spirit. Niską kobietę zaatakowała dwójka Asmodian – ranger o szaro–grantowej skórze i kobieta, zdająca się być kleryczką, chociaż ubrana była w zwiewne szaty charakterystyczne raczej dla czarodziejek. Elyoska spiritmasterka otoczyła się tarczą, żywiołaka wysłała na kobietę, na rangera rzuciła zaklęcie. Nie chciała zbytnio uszkodzić swoich przeciwników, miała przecież ogromną ochotę przywłaszczyć sobie ich ogony.  
Generał Balaurów był wściekły. I ranny. Zamachnął skrzydłami, wyprowadził cios ogromnym mieczem. Lord Vaizel uniknął go bez problemu, zabił jego czterech podwładnych jednym strzałem, stał się niewidzialny. Nim dowódca twierdzy zdołał się odwrócić, już wstąpił w pułapkę, podstawioną przez rangera. Nie mógł się ruszyć. Lord Vaizel wyszczerzył zęby, uniósł się w powietrze. Naciągnął strzałę. Pod jego nogami kłębiły się ciała przeciwników, słyszał jęki ostatnich konających obrońców.  
– Przejmujemy Core – oznajmił puszczając oczko w stronę unieruchomionego Balaura. Ten wrzasnął coś niezrozumiale, chwilę potem aetherowa strzała z niezwykłym pędem przebiła na wylot jego głowę, po czym przeleciała przez mur krusząc kilka cegieł i lądując w skale za fortecą. Lord Vaizel wylądował powoli, prosto na ogromnym cielsku powalonego przeciwnika. Ten poruszył jeszcze oczami, skonał sekundy potem. Ranger sięgnął do kieszeni, wyciągnął z niej srebrny sześcian, a z niego ogromną flagę z herbem Elysei.  
Asmodiański sorcerer Darvel Xavanthe bawił się świetnie ścigając różowowłosego assassina. Elyos spędzał więcej czasu na unikaniu jego ataków, niż prawdziwej walce. Ale unikał ich bardzo dobrze, to czarodziej musiał przyznać. Uznał więc, że najwyższa pora rzucić na siebie kilka buffów i kończyć powoli tę zabawę. Caiden zdołał jednak z zaskoczenia zranić go w rękę, Asmodianin upuścił księgę, zaklął. Był wściekły i osłabiony, zdążył za to znaleźć się pod wpływem buffa zwiększającego magiczną celność. Elyos nie cieszył się więc długo z chwilowej przewagi – sorcerer drżącą dłonią dobył orba, którego miał na nadgarstku. Tym razem Caiden nie zdążył odskoczyć, czy wyprowadzić kolejnego ciosu – dosięgło go potężne ogniste zaklęcie.  
Gladiator Alvar Godwin i chanter Yvers Draxvien walczyli zacięcie, nie niepokojeni już przez wycofujące się niedobitki Balaurów. Asmodianin miał wrażenie, że Elyos krzyczy coś o rozmowie, wspólnym wrogu, nie próbuje go zabić, takie tam. Miał to gdzieś.  
Eugene Fremont bez problemu uniknął kolejnej strzały, przeskoczył pułapkę. Vana Taivynn zacisnęła zęby. Rozejrzała się szukając pomocy. Walka trwała w najlepsze, teraz już głównie między siłami Asmodian i Elysów. Sama musiała zmierzyć się z niezwykle zwinnym przeciwnikiem. Wyglądał jak typowi Elyosi, o jakich jej mówiono – jasna skóra, białe skrzydła, takie same włosy. Uśmiechnięty, dumny. Ale nikt nie mówił jej jak mogą być silni. Assassin doskakiwał za blisko niej, musiała mieć oczy dookoła głowy, nie zawsze była w stanie przejrzeć jego hide. A w walce w zwarciu, do której cały czas dążył chłopak, jej łuk nie zdawał egzaminu.  
– Łap ją! – Oboje usłyszeli rozkaz innego elyoskiego assassina. Eugene skinął głową.  
Elaine Van der Leet zaklęła głośno. Owszem, pojedynek mogła uznać za wygrany, jednak dwójka Asmodian uciekła jej, nim zdążyła ich dobić. Po zachowaniu rangera i kleryczki oceniła, że byli parą. Tym bardziej była niepocieszona – jakże romantycznie byłoby, gdyby zginęli tutaj razem. Spiritmasterka odwołała wpółżywego żywiołaka wody, skierowała się w stronę, z której dochodziły odgłosy innej intensywnej walki.  
Vana Taivynn krzyczała.  
Ostatnie Balaury uciekły z Core. Część zdołała zabić po drodze kilku skrzydlatych wrogów, część padła raniona strzałami Lorda Vaizela. Padliby wszyscy, gdyby tego chciał ranger. Ale nie chciał. Twierdza nie miała mocnej obrony, jej generał nie był dużo silniejszy, niż Balaury z którymi walczył przed laty. Ich główna baza musiała być gdzie indziej. Lord Vaizel wolał dać im znać, że Elyosi są gotowi do walki i tym razem nie ustąpią tak łatwo. A skoro blond ranger uchodził za najsłabszego i najmniej zaangażowanego spośród Lordów Elysei – Balaury mogły być pewne, że ich panowanie w Abyss dobiegło końca.  
– Porozmawiajmy! – krzyknął oficer Windsor z trudem parując atak Asmodianina.  
– Oj, porozmawiamy na pewno – odparł oficer Rexnwey doskakując do przeciwnika.  
Blond gladiator miał poważne problemy z dotrzymaniem tempa wrogowi. Abyss było tak bogate w aether, że Daevy mogły bez przerwy używać go do wzmacniania swoich ataków, czy pozyskiwania nadludzkiej siły i zwinności. Elyos był silny, potrafił walczyć lepiej niż niejedna młoda Daeva, mimo to zdawał się nie mieć szans ze wściekłym Asmodianinem. Reszta czarnoskrzydłych przeciwników zajęła się jego oddziałem, a Elyoskim żołnierzom, posłusznym rozkazom Catherine Hamilton, swobodę walki utrudniała potrzeba chronienia statku przed zniszczeniami, a przerażonych Shugo przed atakami grającego nieczysto wroga. Pięciu Elyosów na trzech Asmodian – oficer Windsor nie mógł być jednak pewien wygranej. Gdyby tylko mogli przestać na chwilę, porozmawiać. Przecież nie przybyli do Core by ze sobą walczyć. Ale wrogi gladiator nie chciał go nawet słuchać.  
Vana Taivynn krzyczała.  
Silny assassin trzymał jej głowę przy ziemi, wbijał jej twarz w rozgrzane, skaliste podłoże. Drugi, białowłosy, stanął za nią niepewnie, spojrzał na dowódcę. Kobieta szarpała się, rozpaczliwie próbowała wyrwać z uścisku Elyosa.  
– Fremont, na co czekasz?! Cholera, po coś się tych run uczyłeś!  
– Ta… Tak… jest! – Eugene nożem rozciął skórzaną bluzkę kobiety, odsłonił jej jasnofioletowe plecy i biegnący wzdłuż kręgosłupa pas fioletowawych włosów.  
Asmodianka poczuła pieczenie, nagrzane ostrze zaczęło rozcinać jej skórę. Nie mogła się nawet rzucać, Elyos siedział na niej okrakiem, jej łuk już dawno złamali.  
– Szybciej! – Dowódca spojrzał wściekle na żołnierza. – Pokaż, że się do czegoś nadajesz, cholerny pe…  
Rozjuszony Eugene wbił sztylet w plecy kobiety dużo mocniej niż miał zamiar, ta jęknęła płacząc. Assassin miał ochotę wbić broń między oczy oficera. A potem jeszcze na niego splunąć. Mógł jednak co najwyżej wykonać inną runę, niż mu kazano i liczyć, że przełożony niczego nie zauważy. Przeprosił Asmodiankę w myślach, pożałował, że w ogóle dał się w to wciągnąć. Jego dłonie drżały, zaciskał zęby.  
– Czekaj, czekaj! – krzyknęła Elaine, biegnąca w jego stronę. Eugene skończył runę. Oficer miał już zamiar puścić zapłakaną Asmodiankę. – Pozwólcie mi… – Elaine wzięła sztylet od Eugena, kucnęła przy rangerce. Vana nie widziała jej twarzy. Poczuła za to nagły, palący ból u nasady swojego ogona.  
Krzyczała i płakała.  
Howard upadł na ziemię, widział już ostrze halabardy Asmodianina zbliżające się do jego twarzy. Zamknął oczy, pomyślał o narzeczonej. Cios jednak nie nadszedł, broń zatrzymała się milimetry przed jego oczami.  
– Granatowa skóra, niebieskie oczy, assassin! – wrzasnął Rexnwey. – Widzieliście gdzieś?!  
– Co… – Gladiator uniósł powieki.  
– Kurwa, głuchy jesteś, białasie?!  
– Yarwyxr… – Howard spróbował się podnieść. Zaskoczony Asmodianin upuścił broń, ta spadła na deski statku. Elyos miał już nadzieję, że uda im się w końcu porozmawiać. Nawet podwładni obu oficerów, widząc co się dzieje, przerwali na chwilę walkę. Ta została jednak wznowiona błyskawicznie przed Lorda Vaizela, który doleciał do statku. Ranger bez pytania powitał Asmodian deszczem strzał. Jeden z wrogów padł od razu, drugi odskoczył.  
– Nie! – Oficer Windsor wstał, spojrzał na Lorda.  
– Musimy uciekać. – Drugi z Asmodian chwycił swojego oficera, rozwinął skrzydła.  
– Chwilę, on… – Rexnwey zaczął mu się wyrywać. Kolejny atak blond rangera dał mu jednak do zrozumienia, że do walki nie dołączyła zwyczajna Daeva. Obaj uciekli w ostatniej chwili, nikt ich nie gonił, Elyosi od razu zajęli się pomaganiem rannym Shugo.  
Caiden Easton umierał wrzeszcząc jak zarzynana świnia. Płonąc na żywca. I powoli. Jak ten jego generał Deltras i jego Daevy. Sorcerer stał niedaleko, rozkoszował się krzykami turlającego się po ziemi Elyosa. Ugasił ogień, gdy przeciwnik przestał się ruszać. Nie chciał go doszczętnie spopielić, wolał zostawić pamiątkę towarzyszom assassina. Trochę makabryczną, ale za to prosto z serca.  
Lord Vaizel z uśmiechem spojrzał na podbitą fortecę i uciekających przeciwników.  
Oficer Rexnwey Yarwyxr klął, krzyczał, był wściekły.  
Catherine Hamilton pogłaskała rannego Shugo. Spojrzała za burtę, wyczekując powrotu reszty oddziałów.  
Oficer Howard Windsor podniósł z ziemi broń Asmodianina. Zmarszczył brwi.  
Yvers Draxvien opatrywał własne rany, których nabawił się podczas walki z rudym gladiatorem.  
Oficer Alvar Godwin rozwinął skrzydła, dał rozkaz powrotu na statek. Nie miał ochoty z nikim rozmawiać.  
Nyvre Taivynn i Lvieen Valk dotarli do reszty wycofujących się Asmodian.  
Oficer Darvel Xavanthe był całkiem zadowolony. Z następnym napotkanym Elyosem miał jednak ochotę pobawić się dużo dłużej i dużo przyjemniej.  
Elaine Van der Leet ściskała w dłoni długi ogon przybrudzony krwią. Włosie było jasnofioletowe u nasady, niżej białe. Piękne.  
Eugene Fremont zszedł od razu pod pokład statku, odepchnął Shugo, który chciał się go zapytać, czy nie potrzebuje pomocy.  
Vana Taivynn milczała. Leżała bezwładnie na ziemi, póki nie znaleźli jej uciekający towarzysze.  
Caiden Easton mógł zostać zidentyfikowany jedynie po swoich sztyletach.  
Dumna z siebie Nobelle Middleton ukończyła właśnie pierwszą misję jako drugi oficer. Jakże udaną.  
Asmodianie wycofali się w popłochu, po żywych Balaurach nie było ani śladu, Elyosi mogli świętować swe podwójne zwycięstwo. W okolicy znowu zapanowała cisza, a flaga Elysei zatrzepotała w samym centrum Core.

= = =

Theodore Hamilton odnalazł w końcu swojego znajomego. Przebiegł przez targ, minął Shugo niosących jakiś kartony, potrącił zdenerwowaną babcię.  
– Ej! – krzyknął doniośle, zagłuszany przez przechodniów. – Estino! Stój, do cholery!  
Żołnierz usłyszał w końcu wołanie, zatrzymał się, odwrócił.  
– Theodore! – Zmieszał się na widok sorcerera. – Jak dobrze cie widzieć. Posłuchaj, co do tamtego…  
– Dobra, nie ważne. – Theodore machnął ręką. Stanął przed mężczyzną. – O co chodziło z tym kamieniem? – Estino spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. – No, dziewczynka przekazała mi paczkę od ciebie.  
– Widocznie od kogoś innego. – Żołnierz wzruszył ramionami. Nie zwykł się niczym przejmować. Spojrzał na zwierzę, które sorcerer trzymał na rękach. – To nie kot Eugena?  
– Ta… Musisz się nim zająć. – Theodore wcisnął Pana Perento w ramiona kolegi. – Oddasz mu jak wróci z Abyss. – Kot przekręcił się miaucząc, gotów był do spania. – Niechętnie ci go powierzam, nawet jeśli to głupi sierściuch, ale nie mam wyjścia.  
– To po co z nim tu przyleciałeś? – Estino pogłaskał zwierzę. – Co w ogóle robisz…  
– Cicho bądź. Udam się niedługo do Abyss, nie jestem pewien po co. Zabierają też tego Asmodianina.  
– Którego między innymi ty przyprowadziłeś. – Żołnierz spojrzał na rozmówcę z lekkim podziwem. – Musiało być ostro, wpaść po drodze na takie coś.  
Nazwij go jeszcze raz „takim czymś”.  
– Ta, było całkiem os…  
W tamtą noc.  
– Aionie! – Theodore zacisnął zęby, zbił wzrok w chodnik. – Kur… Wybacz. – Estino chciał już cos powiedzieć, ale sorcerer przerwał mu prędko. – Widziałem Tursina w lochach, co tam przeskrobał? Szukają odium w Heironie?  
Piękna zmiana tematu.  
– Nie złapaliśmy żadnego Tursina.  
– Xa… – Sorcerer ugryzł się w język. – Ale widziałem tam jednego.  
– Musiało ci się wydawać. Jestem pewien. – Estino zmarszczył brwi. – Co robiłeś w lochach?  
Ile ty zadajesz pytań. A jak chce się coś od ciebie, to uciekasz.  
– Okej, cały ty. – Theodore zbył kolegę. Ostrożnie pogłaskał Pana Perento. – Proszę tylko, karm go, nie usiądź na niego. Ma być żywy i szczęśliwy, gdy Gene wróci. Wybaczę ci za to sprawę z zakładem.  
– No dobra, niech ci będzie.  
Na placu podniosła się jakaś wrzawa. Żołnierz przyczepiał coś do tablicy, wokół zbierali się ludzie i Daevy, trącali kartony pieczołowicie ustawione przez Shugo.  
– Co się dzieje?  
– Widocznie dostaliśmy już raporty z Abyss – wyjaśnił Estino. – Znaczy, raporty poszły zapewne do Lady Ariel w Sanctum, ale mieli wysłać wszędzie listy zabitych i zaginionych, do każdej większej bazy.  
– O… och… – Theodore poczuł nagle, jak serce staje mu w gardle. Nie myślał o tym wcześniej. Nie chciał. – Powinienem… tam…  
– To może nie oddawaj mi jeszcze kota? – Żołnierz wyszczerzył zęby. Sorcerer nawet na to nie zareagował, odbiegł w kierunku kłębiącego się tłumu. – Theo, żarto… – Kot ziewnął, wbił pazurki w ramiona mężczyzny. Estino westchnął. – Pan Perento, tak?

= = =

Theodore Hamilton szedł powoli, jego usta drżały. Był taki szczęśliwy. Tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że ani nazwiska Gene, ani Cat, nie było na liście. Dopiero docierało do niego, ile jego bliscy ryzykowali za każdym razem, gdy ruszali w teren. Przecież mogli zginąć nawet podczas starcia z Leparystami. Co prawda tylko, jeśli tamci mieli by ogromną przewagę liczebną, ale przecież w Theobomos przez moment było nie za ciekawie. Wtedy też się bał.  
Szedł powoli, bo wiedział, gdzie musi się udać. Przełknął ślinę.  
Znalazł ją na kamiennych schodach prowadzących do zrujnowanej świątyni stojącej na południe od twierdzy. Siedziała skulona, z twarzą schowaną miedzy kolanami, jej różowe włosy były całe w piasku. Trzymała w ręku sztylet, który pożyczył jej Eugene, ale schowała go, gdy tylko usłyszała kroki.  
– Adela… – Sorcerer usiadł obok kleryczki. – Wiesz już?  
Gratuluję, mądre pytanie.  
Dziewczyna podniosłą głowę, przetarła oczy. Ucieszyła się, że ktoś do niej przyszedł. I tak znała w Heironie jedynie Theodora.  
– Jak myślisz, zabiły go Balaury? – spytała nagle. – Czy Asmodianie? Ciekawe, co zrobili z jego ciałem. – Cała się trzęsła. – Potraktowali jak Leparyści naszych rodziców? A może jeszcze gorzej…  
– Zginął w walce. – Theodore objął kleryczkę, pogłaskał jej brudne włosy. Nie wiedział, co robić. – To dla Daevy naj…  
Co ja wygaduję. Sam w to nie wierzę.  
– Wiem. – Adela wtuliła się w jego ramię. Ona w to wierzyła. – Ale miałam już tylko jego.  
– Jeszcze…  
– Nie chcę, żebyś mnie pocieszał. Módl się lepiej o Catherine i Gene. Ja też będę.  
– Modlitwa niekoniecznie…  
– Nie będziemy się teraz spierać o Aiona.  
– Przepraszam.  
Siedzieli tak kilkanaście minut, w ciszy przerywanej jedynie świstem pustynnego wiatru. Theodore wciąż przytulał dziewczynę, ta była już coraz spokojniejsza. Przez cały ten czas w głowie sorcerera kłębiły się setki myśli. Okropnych myśli. I nieuniknionych. Odezwał się w końcu.  
– Ale jest coś innego, co możemy zrobić. Coś ważnego.  
Nie mogę. Nie ona.  
Adela wyprostowała się, spojrzała na mężczyznę.  
– Po to zostałam żołnierzem – powiedziała niemal pewnym tonem. – Przecież jestem Daevą… O czym mówisz?  
Ale ledwo ją znam. Nawet mi na niej nie zależy.  
– Będzie niebezpiecznie.  
– Caiden by się nie bał.  
Lord nie dał mi dużo czasu. A ona…  
Wyjaśnił jej wszystko. Powoli i porządnie. Z przekonaniem, krok po kroku. Słuchała uważnie. Wzrok miała zdeterminowany. Jego głos był pewny, niemal nie drżał.  
I nic, z tego co mówił, nie było prawdą.  
– Zrobię to… – oznajmiła kleryczka po kolejnej długiej chwili milczenia. – Jestem gotowa. – Dodała z wymuszonym uśmiechem. – Zawsze byłam.  
– W porządku. – Theodore skinął głową. Wolał o niczym nie myśleć. – Wiara i siła – powiedział niemal automatycznie, z braku lepszego pomysłu.  
– Wiara i siła. – Adela rozpromieniła się lekko. Potrzebowała jakiegoś zajęcia, jakiegoś celu. Potrzebowała z tym wszystkim skończyć. – Za Elyseę.  
– Możesz jeszcze gdzieś ze mną pójść?

= = =

Dzień był gorący jak pustynny piasek, na którym leżeli kiedyś oglądając niebo, wilgotny jak jego usta, które całował ledwie wczoraj i przerażający jak błysk jego czerwonych oczu, gdy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy.  
Z niewysokiej skarpy widać było zrujnowane posągi aniołów, które śledziły go uważnie swoimi pustymi oczodołami, a pokruszonymi rękoma wskazywały mu drogę. Drogę na drugą stronę. Tę ciemną i zimną, znienawidzoną i nieuniknioną.  
Położył notes na ziemi. Zieleń okładki odcinała się od szaro pomarańczowej skały, a przetykany piaskiem wiatr z zapałem przewracał zapisane strony i przypominał minione dni.  
Nie miałaś racji, nikt tego nie przeczyta.  
Theodore Hamilton wyciągnął dłoń, dotknął papieru. Odwrócił się na chwilę, nie oczekując w sumie niczego. Nie skinienia głowy, nie uśmiechu, nie dotyku dłoni na swoim ramieniu. Niczego też nie otrzymał.  
Ponownie spojrzał na pamiętnik. Brzegi okładki były lekko podniszczone, niektóre strony pogięte, a litery rozmazane. W notesie brakowało już czystych kartek, a przecież zapisał na nich tak mało, stanowczo za mało.  
Za dużo. Powinienem był to wszystko powiedzieć, nie napisać.  
Piasek wpadał mu do oczu, wymuszał częste mruganie, piekł.  
Wyciągnął dłoń, opuszkami palców dotknął zielonej okładki. Do czegoś tak prostego nie potrzebował nawet orba. Zamknął oczy, skupił się przez chwilę. Pamiętnik stanął w płomieniach, powietrze nad nim zafalowało, piasek zaczął nagrzewać się jeszcze mocniej.  
Theodore wstał powoli, opierając się dłońmi o kolana, cały czas patrząc na strony trawione przez ogień. Wyprostował się, wziął głęboko oddech. Martwe anioły wciąż unosiły dłonie, palcami wciąż wskazywały niebo i skrywającą się za nim Asmodae.  
Nie mam innego wyjścia. Chcę tego. Przecież muszę.  
– Uznają nas za zdrajców – powiedział odwracając głowę.  
– Nie dbam o to – usłyszał w odpowiedzi.  
– My… – kontynuował słabszym tonem – nie wrócimy.  
Ty nie wrócisz.  
– Nie mam do kogo wracać. Nie zmienię decyzji. Ty jesteś pewien?  
Theodore przełknął ślinę. Był.  
– Jak niczego wcześniej.  
Z innego powodu, niż myślisz. Przepraszam.  
– I tak nie możemy sprzeciwić się woli Lorda Nezekana.  
– To prawda.  
Pamiętnik przestał płonąć. Jego pogięte strony były już całe spalone, wiatr bez problemu obracał je w pył i wzbijał w powietrze. Zielona okładka nadtopiła się i pokryła czernią, po wyszytej na niej pandzie nie pozostał żaden ślad.  
– Co w nim pisałeś?  
Theodore nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego spojrzał na posągi aniołów. Nie wiedział, czy jego serce bije tak szalenie szybko, że przestał już odróżniać jego uderzenia, czy może się całkiem zatrzymało.  
– To już jutro. Abyss i… – Uniósł wzrok.  
– Asmodae – odpowiedziała Adela dziwnie spokojnym tonem. – Wszystko dzieje się tak szybko. – Opuściła głowę, przetarła oczy. – Jeszcze przed chwilą miałam brata.  
– Chcesz go pomścić? Dlatego się zgodziłaś…? – Theodore podszedł do dziewczyny, położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Przecież znał odpowiedź, dlatego zaproponował jej tę misję. Dlatego miał ją zamiar wykorzystać. Ale ona była gotowa do poświęceń, prawda?  
– Pozbywając się prowokatora całej tej wojny? – Kleryczka spojrzała na niego, siliła się na pewny siebie uśmiech. – I Kataklizmu? Tak, Theo, to właśnie zrobię.  
– Zrobimy. A Xall nam w tym pomoże.  
– Będziemy musieli udawać.  
Ja nie będę udawał.  
– Tak. – Theodore skinął głową. – I trochę zmarznąć.  
– Jesteś taki odważny – Adela dotknęła dłoni mężczyzny. – Przecież masz rodzinę, masz Gene. A nawet się nie wahasz wypełnić rozkaz Lorda Nezekana. Theo, jesteś lepszą Daevą i prawdziwszym żołnierzem, niż wszyscy myśleli.  
Nie mogę…. Nie mogę jej tego zrobić. Ale…  
Theodore przełknął ślinę. Odsunął się od kleryczki.  
Ale ona jest na to gotowa.  
– Wykonuję rozkaz, prawda? Jakikolwiek by nie był.  
– Dokładnie. – Adela przytaknęła uprzejmie. – Jakikolwiek by nie był.

= = =

Do Abyss udali się kolejnym portalem, który pojawił się w kompletnie innej części Heironu. Całą drogę pilnowała ich obstawa Radiant Ops. Z Xallevynem się praktycznie nie widzieli, nie mieli okazji porozmawiać. Nawet Theodore i Adela prowadzeni byli niemalże jak jeńcy. Zakwaterowano ich w niekończonym budynku mieszkalnym, Asmodianina zabrano, nikt nie zgłosił się by zaprowadzić ich do Lorda czy chociaż generała. Sorcerer nie narzekał, i tak chciał teraz po prostu jak najszybciej zobaczyć się z siostrą i chłopakiem. Catherine znalazł niemal od razu, porozmawiali trochę, potem Theodore wolał się ulotnić, jego siostra nie była w najlepszym humorze. Ale nawet jej wredne teksty i wkurzające spojrzenie sprawiały, że miał ochotę płakać ze szczęścia. Ważne, że nic jej nie było.  
Eugena szukał trochę dłużej, assassin rozmawiał z jakimś trenerem stojącym przed placem do ćwiczeń. Sorcerer poczekał aż skończy i odleci w stronę twierdzy.  
– Gene! – Podbiegł do chłopaka, gdy ten postawił stopy na placu przed głównym budynkiem. – Jesteś cały? Słyszałem, że spotkaliście też Asmodian. Cała twierdza huczy. Cat mówiła…  
– To prawda…. – Eugene przystanął, spojrzał zaskoczony na sorcerera. – Na Aiona, Theo, to było… – Opuścił głowę. – Ja…  
Nie chciał mówić mu o incydencie z asmodiańską rangerką, ani o konfliktach wśród oddziałów, nawet w jego własnym, o których z radością zapomniał podczas misji w Theobomos. Nie lubił rozmawiać o niczym, przez co czuł się paskudnie czy nieswojo. Ani o swoich niepokojach związanych z Theodorem, które miał mimo wyjaśnienia sprawy z Xallevynem. Nie potrafił. Zresztą, nawet jeśli jego chłopak za bardzo zaprzyjaźnił się z wrogiem – sprawa była już zamknięta. Nie było potrzeby do tego wracać.  
Wolał się uśmiechać.  
Przytulili się z obaj.  
– Załatwiłeś tam wiele Balaurów, prawda? – Theodore chciał zacząć rozmowę, jednak szybko się zorientował, że Gene nie chce opowiadać o ostatnich zdarzeniach. – Mam to gdzieś, po prostu się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest. – Sorcerer zbliżył usta do policzka chłopaka.  
– Nie tutaj. – Assassin odsunął się o krok. – I tak miewam przez to problemy.  
– Przepraszam.  
Zaczęli iść wzdłuż muru, nie za blisko siebie, ale obaj szczęśliwi z niespodziewanego spotkania.  
– Co ty tu w ogóle robisz?  
– Wezwał nas Lord Nezekan. – Theodore przygryzł usta. Było mu głupio. Ciągle musiał usprawiedliwiać się w myślach. – Mnie, Adelę i Xallevyna. Go nie tyle wezwał, co kazał przyprowadzić.  
– Xallevyna nic dziwnego, was chce pewnie dodatkowo popytać. Może i nas wszystkich.  
– Może…  
– Shell… – Eugene spochmurniał. – Gdzie ona jest? Pewnie się załamała…  
– Ta… Cały czas dotrzymywałem jej towarzystwa, teraz chciała iść się zdrzemnąć, ktoś już zaprowadził ją do pokoju… Ty jak się trzymasz…?  
– Wiesz, on… – Assassin przystanął. Zacisnął pięści. – Theo, on był cały spalony. Ja wiem, wiem doskonale, tak walczą sorcererzy. Ale… – Jego głos zaczął się łamać. – To był mój najbliższy przyjaciel w oddziale… Jedyny wśród chłopaków.  
– Tak mi przykro… – Theodore dotknął jego ramienia. – Gene…  
– Dobra, nie. – Assassin przetarł zaszklone oczy, uśmiechnął się uroczo. – Starczy o tej walce. Wygraliśmy, nie odnieśliśmy dużych strat… Misja wykonana z nawiązką. Chodź, obejrzymy fortecę. – Pociągnął swojego chłopaka za nadgarstek. – Robi wrażenie, a dopiero ją budują. Z tyłu rośnie piękne drzewo.  
– O, jakie? – Theodore równie chętnie zmienił temat. – Na takiej glebie? Braku gleby…  
– Skąd mam wiedzieć? Sam zobaczysz. – Przyspieszyli kroku. – Długo tu będziecie?  
– Nie, tylko do piętnastego, jeszcze dwa dni… Ale wrócę, obiecuję. – Sorcerer spoważniał. – Czekaj na mnie.  
Przecież to ciebie kocham. Prawda?  
– Wiadomo. – Eugene zaśmiał się, niezbyt rozumiejąc przyczyny tego nagłego wyznania. Jak by nie było, to nie on wracał za dwa dni do bezpiecznego Sanctum. – Theo, nie bój się o mnie, nie dam się tak łatwo. – Podszedł do czarodzieja, bardzo blisko. – Będę czekał. – Skinął głową. – A ty czekaj na mnie. – Dotknął jego dłoni. – Wiesz co? Niech sobie gadają… Gdy dojdziemy do tego drzewa, tak cię pocałuję, że zgorszy się nawet mój ojciec w Verteronie.

= = =

Lord Nezekan i Lord Vaizel ponownie spotkali się w tymczasowym gabinecie tego pierwszego. A ich rozmowa ponownie nie przebiegała w przyjacielskiej atmosferze. Jak zawsze zresztą. Templar siedział za biurkiem, palce miał splecione, spojrzenie tyle wściekłe co i z zrezygnowane.  
– Wyjaśnij mi to – wycedził. – Proszę, tak, żebym zrozumiał.  
– No to może być ciężko.  
– Vaizel!  
– Jeju… – Ranger pokręcił głową. – Nezekan, nie rzucaj się tak. To do ciebie niepodobne.  
– Miałeś sprawdzić co znajduję się w Core. Sprawdzić! Owszem, zakładaliśmy ewentualną walkę, ale nie cos takiego! Flaga na środku Abyss?! Poważnie, Vaizel? Może leć od razu sam jeden, poszukaj innych fortec Balaurów, zajmij je wszystkie. Ku chwale Elysei, co ty na to?  
– Czemu nie. Po to tu chyba jesteśmy?  
Lord Nezekan gestem kazał rangerowi usiąść naprzeciwko niego. Ten o dziwo posłuchał bez słowa.  
– Jesteśmy tutaj po to, aby nie dopuścić Asmodian do portali – kontynuował templar. – A tych wciąż przybywa, są coraz bardziej stabilne, istnieją dłużej. Abyss i Teminon są nam potrzebne tylko do zebrania armii przed tym, jak uderzymy na Asmodae i północną postawę Wieży. Primum po to, by uniemożliwić to samo Asmodianom. Bo, pragnę ci przypomnieć, naszym celem jest zniszczenie ich podstawy i zamknięcie Abyss raz na zawsze. Razem z Balaurami i ich fortecami.  
– No wszystko fajnie. – Lord Vaizel uśmiechnął się wyniośle. Czasem miał wrażenie, że jest jedynym, który dba o interesy Elysei, nawet, jeśli wrażenie wywoływał wręcz odwrotne. – Ale nie byliśmy na północy od czasu Kataklizmu. Pamiętasz, co mówili ocalali ze Storm Legion?  
– Każde słowo.  
– Więc także to, że nic tam nie widzieli. Nic, tylko czerwone ślepia. Jak wyobrażasz sobie nasz atak? Po omacku? Wiesz jak dojść do Wieży? Wiele mogło się tam zmienić. – W tonie rangera czuć było pokpiwanie. Lorz Nezekan zmarszczył brwi. – No właśnie. Ja się tym zajmę. Musisz tylko uzbroić się w cierpliwość, a z tej przecież słyniesz, oraz mi zaufać.  
– Zaufać tobie?  
– Właściwie to już się tym zająłem. Podziękujesz za pół roku.

= = =

Theodore Hamilton spakował do sześcianu jedynie najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, założył na siebie pełen fioletowo–biały strój sorcerera, na nadgarstek włożył orba. Było późno, wszyscy dawno spali. Łącznie z większością strażników, tak jak obiecał mu Lord.  
– Gotowa? – Mężczyzna spotkał się z Adelą w umówionym miejscu.  
– To ty wyglądasz na bardziej spiętego.  
Bo moje zadanie jest dużo cięższe.  
– Chyba tylko klerycy potrafią zachować zimną krew w każdej sytuacji.  
– Muszą. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Zaczęli iść powoli, rozmawiać szeptem. – Dziwne, że Lord Nezekan nie chciał się z nami zobaczyć. Xallevyna też cały czas trzymają zamkniętego.  
Lepiej tak, niż miałby rozmawiać z tym całym Radiant Ops.  
– Ustaliliśmy wszystko w Heironie. Generał Perento nawet nie wie, że Lord się tam pojawił. To wszystko musi wyglądać… naturalnie. Zapewnie ze względu na ewentualnych szpiegów, albo, gdy złapią kogoś z naszych… Nie wiem, Adela, te sprawy mnie przerastają.  
– Pewnie masz rację. Cóż, nie potrzebuję sławy, nie potrzebuję nawet pamięci. Chcę jedynie zrobić to, co powinnam. Jako Elyos i jako Daeva. – Doszli do miejsca, w którym musieli zacząć uważać. Strażnicy byli nieprzytomni. – List masz?  
– Tak. Nietknięty.  
– To i tak pusta kartka.  
– Na pewno.  
Oby nie. Od tego może zależeć moje życie.  
Poczekali, aż przejdą jacyś Shugo. Byli gotowi skierować się do prowizorycznego więzienia. Niedaleko na niebie błysnął nagle niebieskawy aether.  
– Idziemy?  
– Tak.

= = =

Mury Twierdzy Teminon rozbrzmiały donośnym dźwiękiem alarmu. Podniosły się głosy, wybuchło małe zamieszanie. Dowódcy od razu wzięli się za zbieranie swoich oddziałów, ludzie – obawiający się ataku Balaurów czy Asmodian – za panikowanie, a praktyczni i opanowani Shugo za ratowanie towarów i pieniędzy.  
– Kurde, jest środek nocy… – Eugene wstał niechętnie, prędko wskoczył w leżące na krześle ubranie, złapał swoje sztylety.  
– Wszyscy na plac! – Usłyszał krzyk z korytarza. – Natychmiast!  
Catherine biegła po chodniku, rozglądała się nerwowo.  
– Alvar, co się dzieje? – spytała, gdy trafiła w końcu na swojego chłopaka.  
– Asmodianin uciekł – oznajmił gladiator kierując się na plac. – Praktycznie bez walki, przez portal, który pojawił się na krótko na północ od bazy. Podobno ktoś mu pomógł.  
– Cholera, mamy go ścigać?  
– Nie, portal już się zamknął. Chodź.  
Eugene nie śpieszył się na plac, zajrzał najpierw do pokoju Theodora, potem jeszcze w kilka innych miejsc, zaczepiał ludzi.  
– Gdzie jest Theo? – spytał Elaine, ale ta pokręciła tylko głową. – Widzieliście blond sorcerera? Trochę wyższy i grubszy ode mnie? – Był już blisko placu, ale wciąż nie mógł dojrzeć swojego chłopaka. Miał jakieś złe przeczucia.  
– Od ciebie każdy jest grubszy. – Zaśmiała się jedna ze spytanych Daev.  
W końcu Eugene trafił do swoich, stanął przy Catherine.  
– Gdzie jest Theo? Nie było go w pokoju.  
– Nie wiem! – krzyknęła kobieta podenerwowana. – Sama go szukałam.  
– A Shell…? – Assassin rozejrzał się po zebranych. Przybyli nawet budowniczy.  
– Baczność! – Usłyszeli doniosły głos generała Michalisa. – W szeregu zbiórka!  
Zapanowała cisza, wszyscy żołnierze stacjonujący w Abyss, każdy człowiek i Shugo stanęli posłusznie. Na placu pojawił się Lord Nezekan – ubrany w ozdobny biały płaszcz zapięty pod szyję – i Lord Vaizel, mający na sobie skórzany strój rangera.  
– Lordzie Nezekan. Lordzie Vaizel. – Generał Michalis skłonił się nisko.  
– Proszę o spokój. – Głos Lorda Nezekana był spokojny i oschły. Jak zwykle. Jednak wewnątrz templar był co najmniej niezadowolony z zaistniałej sytuacji. W przeciwieństwie do zadowolonego z siebie blond rangera. – Sytuacja jest pod kontrolą. Jak już zapewne wiecie, zbiegł Asmodianin schwytany przez oficera Windsora. Dotarł do portalu, zapewne trafił do Asmodae.  
– Albo znowu do nas – powiedział pod nosem jakiś rozbawiony żołnierz.  
Ani ludzie, ani Daevy nie były w stanie same rozpoznać, dokąd prowadzą portale. Lordowie posiedli już tę umiejętność, chociaż potrafili ocenić jedynie przybliżony czas pojawienia się przejścia i kierunek jego działania, nic dokładniej.  
– Podejrzewamy, że pomógł mu ktoś od nas – kontynuował Lord. – Generał Michalis wyczyta teraz wszystkie Daevy, ludzi i Shugo, którzy powinni być obecni w Fortecy. Proszę się zgłaszać.  
– A także mieć alibi na poprzednią godzinę – dodał Lord Vaziel z wrednym uśmieszkiem.  
– I czym ten czarny niby zapłacił za pomoc, nyerk? – dyskutowało kilkoro Shugo. – Pierdolenie.  
– Dokładnie. – Inny zaczął się śmiać. – Za słabo go pilnowali i im nawiał, akakaka!.  
– Proszę o ciszę. – Generał Michalis odchrząknął. – Najpierw dowódcy. – Zaczął czytać nazwiska.  
Dotarcie do końca listy zajęło trochę czasu, chociaż już w połowie zaczęło brakować pewnych osób. Dowódca wysłał podwładnego po kilka papierów, wszyscy czekali w napięciu na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Jedni zaciekawieni – w końcu działo się coś niecodziennego – inni kompletnie nie zainteresowani i chcący wrócić do swoich łóżek. Jedynie kilkoro Daev i jeden człowiek było porządnie zmartwionych.  
Żołnierz przyniósł z twierdzy teczkę z papierami, generał przejrzał je prędko. Zwrócił się do Lordów.  
– Brakuje Theodora Hamiltona i Adeli Shelley Easton, oboje przybyli do Teminon ostatnim portalem, wraz z Asmodianinem i oddziałem Radiant Ops. – Zrobił dłuższa pauzę. – Oboje trafili do Heironu razem z oddziałem oficera Windsora.  
– No proszę. – Lord Vaizel skrzyżował ramiona. – Jest więc jasnym, że…  
– Nie, nie, nie! – Eugene wybiegł przed szereg. – Przeszukajcie Teminon raz jeszcze!  
– Asmuch musiał im coś zrobić uciekając! – krzyknęła Catherine. – Mój brat nigdy by nie…  
– Jak on w ogóle ominął wasze straże?! – Assassin stanął tuż przed Lordami. – A Theo na pewno…  
– Proszę o wybaczenie. – Oficer Windsor, siląc się na kamienny wyraz twarzy, odciągnął swojego podwładnego. – To bliscy zaginionego Daevy, na pewno nie chcieli krzyczeć na Lorda.  
– Ach… – Lord Vaizel spojrzał na assassina i templarkę.  
– Przydzielimy dodatkową grupę do poszukiwań – oznajmił generał Michalis. – Jeśli zaginione Daevy się nie odnajdą, możemy przyjąć, że to oni udzielili pomocy Asmodianinowi. To wszystko na razie. Możecie się rozejść.  
Lord Nezekan milczał. Dowódcy, żołnierze i reszta mieszkańców Teminon zaczęli wracać do swoich zajęć. Eugene stał nieruchomo.  
– Cat… – powiedział cicho, drżącym głosem. Zostali już sami. – Nie, prawda? Po prostu nie.  
– Ja… – Kobieta opuściła wzrok. – Nie wiem.


	11. Chapter 11

Było przyjemnie chłodno. Zawsze było przyjemnie chłodno. Lord Zikel nie pamiętał już nic innego, niż ten chłód. Siedział teraz na fotelu, ostrymi pazurami szurał po drewnianym oparciu, patrzył wściekle na niską kobietę, która weszła do jego komnaty.  
– Słyszałeś, kto dowodził atakiem na Core? – spytała assassinka z uśmiechem. Miała na sobie długą czarną szatę i czarny kaptur, który odsłaniał jedynie jej wąskie usta, pomalowane bordową szminką.  
– Vaizel. – Lord Zikel wstał, nalał sobie trochę wody.  
– Nie do pomyślenia, prawda? – kontynuowała kobieta, Lady Triniel. – Ten chłopiec nigdy nie interesował się wojną. A tu proszę, proszę…  
– Przegraliśmy z tym chłopcem. – Głos gladiatora był coraz bardziej nerwowy. Mężczyzna łatwo tracił panowanie nad sobą. Bardzo łatwo. – Azphel wysyła do Primum dodatkowe legiony. Za pięć tygodni. Mnie także. Gdy wrócę ze zwiadu. – Opróżnił szklankę. Odstawił ją z hukiem. Assassinka oparła się o stół.  
– Nie wysłałby cię tam wbrew twojej woli – powiedziała kąśliwie. – Stęskniłeś się za porządną walką, Lordzie Zniszczenia? – Ostatnie dwa słowa powiedziała wolno i wyraźnie. Potrafiła ranić, potrafiła kłuć tam, gdzie bolało najbardziej.  
Mężczyzna chwycił ją za szyję, uniósł nad ziemię.  
Nienawidził tego tytułu. Tytułu, który przylgnął do niego podczas Wielkiego Kataklizmu. Po spotkaniu z delegacją Balaurów, gdy to smoczy przywódca został zamordowany przez jednego z Lordów. Przez Lorda Zikela – wiedziało o tym każde dziecko, czy to w Asmodae, czy Elysei. Przecież sam się do tego przyznał.  
– Powinienem cię zabić – wycedził. Jego ciemnobrązowe oczy błysnęły czerwienią.  
– Zabijesz kolejną osobę, którą kocha?  
– On cię nienawidzi.  
– Czyż te uczucia nie idą w parze? Sam wiesz o tym najlepiej.  
– Tri… – Gladiator zacisnął pazury, kobieta zaczęła mieć problemy z oddychaniem. Była już gotowa dobyć sztyletów, gdy mężczyzna zwolnił uścisk, odszedł kilka kroków.  
– Są takie wyniszczające. – Lady Triniel odchrząknęła, poprawiła kaptur. – To przez nie jesteś taki wściekły.  
– Wynoś się.  
Assassinka otworzyła drzwi, jedną noga wyszła już na korytarz.  
– I nieszczęśliwy – rzuciła odchodząc.

= = =

Dwójka Elyosów postawiła swoje stopy na zaśnieżonej ziemi Asmodae. Otoczył ich ostry mróz, a ich ciała przeszyły dziwne dreszcze, jakich nie czuli nigdy wcześniej. Nos i policzki zarumieniły się od zimna, z ust zaczęła lecieć para.  
Nic nie widzieli. Zupełnie nic. Było czarno. Z każdej strony, chociażby nie wiadomo jak wysilali wzrok. Czarno, przerażająco czarno.  
– Dzisiaj szesnasty, prawda? – spytał Xallevyn Yarwyxr z uśmiechem patrząc na swój dom, na w miarę znajome okolice. – Druga wizyta Elyosów w Asmodae. – Odwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy.  
Jego oczy były czerwone, świeciły się jasno. Elyosi widzieli je doskonale. Nie widzieli nic więcej – jedynie dwa punkty żarzące się na tle nieprzeniknionej czerni.  
– Oby nie skończyła się tak, jak pierwsza – odpowiedział Theodore Hamilton, odzyskując w końcu głos, z trudem panując nad drżeniem. Drżał nie tylko z zimna.  
– Nic nie widzę. – Adela Shelley Easton wykonała niepewny krok w stronę Asmodianina. – Theo, jesteś…  
– Spokojnie, złap mnie za rękę. – Sorcerer przysunął się do dziewczyny, a przynajmniej mniej więcej w jej kierunku. Po chwili odnaleźli się z Adelą, chwycili za zmarznięte dłonie.  
– Jest noc. W dzień będziecie widzieć. Trzymajcie się blisko mnie. – Assassin złapał Theodora za krawędź jego szaty, pociągnął go do przodu. Zaczęli iść powoli.  
– Co to… – Kleryczka dotknęła swojego rozpalonego policzka, na który spadł właśnie mały płatek. – Jest zimne…  
– Śnieg? – spytał sorcerer, pamiętając wszystkie rozmowy, które on i Xallevyn odbyli w Elysei. Żałował, że jest tak ciemno. Tak wiele chciał zobaczyć.  
– Tak. Chyba wiem już gdzie jesteśmy. Beluslan. Niedaleko jest baza… – Assassin rozejrzał się uważnie. – Ale pójdziemy tam dopiero w dzień, teraz znajdę jakieś miejsce, gdzie możemy przenocować.  
– Powinnam zająć się twoimi nogami – odezwała się Adela. – Masz je pokaleczone, ciężej ci chodzić.  
– Rano, okej? Poradzę sobie. – Xallevyn zaczął ich ciągnąć w stronę niewielkiego uskoku i wgłębienia nakrytego lodowym dachem.  
– Co to za dźwięk…– Kleryczka wzdrygnęła się.  
– To chyba moje zęby. – Theodore złapał się za usta. – Aionie, same tak latają.  
– Elyosi. – Asmodianin nie powstrzymał się przed pokpiwającym uśmiechem. – Siadajcie tutaj, nie ruszajcie się, nie odzywajcie. – Przycisnął blondyna do ziemi, ten pociągnął za sobą dziewczynę. – Pójdę zabić parę zwierząt, potrzebujecie jakiegoś futra.  
– No niestety własnego nie mamy – odpowiedział sorcerer złośliwie. Zamilkł nagle, gdy poczuł, że Xallevyn cmoknął go w policzek.  
– Niedługo wracam – oznajmił assassin, prędko znikając w ciemnościach.  
Adela nic nie widziała.  
– Wiesz, Theo? – powiedziała, gdy Asmodiain był już daleko. – Mimo wszystko… Mimo tego, co planujemy…. Cieszę się, że zabraliśmy go z więzienia. Xallevyn jest w porządku, nawet jeśli to Asmodianin.  
– Może trafimy jeszcze na kilku podobnych. – Mężczyzna objął ją ramieniem. Przytulili się do siebie. – Może nie wszyscy są jak Lord Zikel.  
– Może. Ale to nic nie zmienia.  
– Wiem.  
Xallevyn wrócił po jakichś czterdziestu minutach, Elyosi wzdrygnęli się, gdy go usłyszeli. Był już środek nocy – zimny i czarny. Oczy Asmodianina były czerwone.  
– Proszę. – Assassin rzucił na towarzyszy swoje zdobycze. – Świeże kołderki dla zmarzniętych białasków.  
– Pewnie całe w krwi? – Dziewczyna wykrzywiła usta, dłońmi dotknęła miękkiego włosia futer. – Prosto ze zwierząt…  
– Ciemno jest, nic nie widzisz, prawda? – Xallevyn zajął się układaniem posłań, wziął kleryczkę za rękę, pomógł jej się ułożyć. – To nie myśl za dużo. – Nakrył ją porządnie. – Dobranoc, Adela.  
– Dobranoc.  
– Dla mnie nic nie zostało? – Theodore poczuł się trochę pominięty.  
– Coś się znajdzie. – Assassin uśmiechnął się szeroko. Ułożył drugie posłanie trochę dalej, pociągnął za sobą sorcerera, ten odnalazł po omacku swoje tymczasowe łóżko. Położyli się obaj, a Xallevyn objął Elyosa, wtulił się w jego plecy.  
– Cieplej? – spytał zadowolony.  
Theodore skinął głową, podciągnął kolana. Asmodianin cmoknął go w tył szyi.  
– Och, Xall… – Sorcerer westchnął. Opanował się po chwili. – Wystarczy.  
Jestem tu na misji. Eugene na mnie czeka.  
Leżeli spokojnie, lodowa skała osłaniała ich przed wiatrem i śniegiem, futra chroniły przed chłodem. Wysoko na niebie można było dostrzec zarys Elysei, Asmodae skryte było w nocnej ciemności.  
– Dziękuję. Za pomoc. – Xallevyn odezwał się po dłuższej chwili. Mówił szeptem. – Nie wiem jak załatwiłeś tych wszystkich strażników, ale to było niesamowite. Przepraszam, że wątpiłem. I jeszcze jesteś tu teraz ze mną. Tak się cieszę.  
Theodore uśmiechnął się, tak, aby assassin tego nie zauważył. On też się cieszył. Wstydził się do tego przyznać, zwłaszcza przed sobą samym.  
– I co mnie tu teraz czeka? – spytał cicho. – Chciałbym przekazać list, który Lord Nezekan dał mi w Heironie. Potem ci wyjaśnię.  
– W porządku. Powiem o tym któremuś spokojniejszemu generałowi. Zresztą każdego będzie ciekawiła jego treść. A tobie nic nie grozi. Na pewno będziesz miał lepiej, niż ja u was.  
– Oj, no. – Sorcerer odwrócił się na drugi bok, twarzą do Xallevyna. Mógł widzieć jego czerwone oczy z bardzo bliska. – Nie było ci aż tak źle.  
– No nie. Czasami wręcz bardzo dobrze. – Assassin dotknął ostrożnie jego blond włosów.  
Mi także.  
– Chcę zobaczyć te lodowe jeziora, o których mówiłeś. – Theodore ponownie odwrócił się tyłem do mężczyzny, tamten cofnął dłonie. – I pola przysypane tym zimnym śniegiem.  
– Jutro zabiorę was na wycieczkę. – Xallevyn uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. – Ale potem lecimy do bazy. Muszę powiedzieć paru osobom, że żyję.  
– Ciekawe czy twój brat mnie polubi.  
O cholera, czemu ja o to spytałem?! Co to za różnica?! Co ja obchodzę jego brata?!  
– Nie liczyłbym na to za bardzo. – Asmodianin szturchnął Elyosa pazurem. – Ale może go przekonam, żeby cię nie zabił – dodał lekko rozbawiony.  
– Od razu mi lepiej.  
– Śpij już. – Z trudem powstrzymał się przed pocałowaniem mężczyzny w policzek. Odwrócił się w drugą stronę. – Niedługo wzbudzicie nie małą sensację.

= = =

Nad Elyseą wzeszło słońce. Półkula rozświetliła się dzięki jego promieniom, a odbijające się od niej światło zaczęło rzucać lekko blask na Asmodae.  
Zlodowaciała i śnieżna kraina przestała być smoliście czarna. Z mroku wyłoniła się roślinność, przezroczyste skały, zdradliwe uskoki, srebrzyste równiny, zwierzęta i potwory. Przeszywające zimno ustąpiło lekkiemu chłodowi.  
Theodore i Adela wstali o świcie. Theodore nawet chwilę wcześniej – nie chciał, by dziewczyna zobaczyła, że spał wtulony w Xallevyna. Chociaż ta pewnie i tak nie zwróciłaby na nich większej uwagi. Była zbyt pochłonięta otaczającym ich światem. Nieznanym, przerażającym i pięknym.  
Kleryczka uleczyła ranne łydki assassina i cała trójka ruszyła w drogę. Powoli, jakby nie chcąc tracić żadnego widoku czy przegapić jakiegokolwiek drobiazgu. Asmodianin znosił to cierpliwie. I całkiem chętnie. Co więcej, nie mógł się napatrzeć na tak zaabsorbowanego Theodora.  
– Na Aiona… – Sorcerer rozglądał się zachwycony. – Adela też to widzisz?  
– Tak… Widzę.  
– Tu jest tak pięknie. – Patrzył na śnieżne stoki, na lodowe wzniesienia. – Asmodae… – Nawet nie myślał o tym, by przyglądać się Elysei malującej się gdzieś daleko na niebie. – Nie wytrzymam. Szkoda, że nie mam przy sobie farb i płótna. – Ale i tak miał zamiar namalować to wszystko po powrocie. Pamięć miał do tego doskonałą.  
– Chodź tu. – Assassin odciągnął go od stromej skarpy. – Ach, Elyosi, jesteście tacy wrażliwi.  
Ślizgali się po lodzie, przedzierali przez śnieg sięgający kolan, uciekali przed agresywnymi stworzeniami. Prawie nie czuli chłodu, widzieli już całkiem dobrze. Sorcerer miał ochotę rzucić się na Xallevyna – ścisnąć go z całej siły, powiedzieć, że to najpiękniejsze miejsce, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Dziękować, przepraszać, całować. Został jednak przy uśmiechu i ukradkowych spojrzeniach. A każde takie spojrzenie wzbudzało w nim zarówno coraz większe poczucie winy, jak i pożądanie.  
– Przestań wszystkiego dotykać! – krzyczał Asmodianin, gdy Theodore zrywał owoc nieznanej mu rośliny. – Nie wchodź tam, lód jest za cienki! – wrzeszczał, gdy mężczyzna stąpał po trzeszczącej powierzchni. Potem razem z Adelą wyciągali go z zimnej wody. – Odsuń się od krawędzi! – Ciągnął go za szatę. – Nie, to nie kamień, zosta… – Nagle wyrósł przed nimi olbrzymi lodowy golem. I od razu zaatakował sorcerera, który śmiał zakłócić jego sen. – Pięknie.  
Nocą układali skóry, które zabrali ze sobą w sześcianach – mężczyźni, ubłagani przez Adelę, wyczyścili je porządnie z resztek krwi czy włókien mięśniowych – i kładli się wykończeni, ale już oczekujący kolejnego dnia podróży. Dziewczyna brała większość nakryć, przez co Theodore zmuszony był spać bliżej Xallevyna, by nie marznąć za bardzo. Żaden nie narzekał. Żaden nie próbował także zbliżyć się do drugiego bardziej, niż było to konieczne. A obaj mieli na to ochotę.  
– To nie ja uśpiłem tych strażników – powiedział Theodore podczas trzeciego dnia podróży przez śnieżne rejony Beluslan. Zdecydował się w końcu wyjaśnić Asmodianinowi co dokładnie zaszło w Teminon. No, tylko na tyle dokładnie, na ile uznał za stosowne. – A przynajmniej nie wszystkich. To musiał być Lord Nezekan.  
Templar niby nie umie tego robić, ale to w końcu Lord…  
– Zlecił mi abym pomógł ci uciec i skorzystał z twojej pomocy… Bym dostarczył list od niego. Do Lorda Zikela. – Rozmawiali cicho, szli kilkanaście kroków przed kleryczką, która była zatopiona we własnych myślach. Sorcerer naprawdę doceniał jej obecność. Gdyby nie Adela, pewnie już dawno… A przecież nie mógł. Czekała na niego Elysea, czekał Eugene.  
– W porządku… – Asmodianin skinął głową. – Powiem naszym o tym liście. Całkiem dobrze się składa. Będzie mi łatwiej wyjaśnić waszą obecność.  
– Ale wiedz jedno. – Theodore przełknął ślinę. – Gdyby nie ta misja od Lorda… – zawahał się, niepewny czy słusznie będzie podzielić się takim wyznaniem. – I tak zrobiłbym wszystko by cię stamtąd zabrać.  
Xallevyn milczał przez chwilę.  
– Mogę cię pocałować? – spytał patrząc czule na sorcerera.  
Serce mężczyzny przyśpieszyło.  
– Nie – odpowiedziały usta.  
Przez cały następny dzień nie wrócili już do tego tematu.  
Gdy nastał kolejny ranek, byli już całkiem blisko bazy, do której prowadził ich Xallevyn – Red Mane Cavern. Szli trochę szybciej, rozmawiali dużo mniej. Zatrzymali się na posiłek – assassin upolował jakąś zwierzynę, kleryczka pomogła mu ją oporządzić, sorcerer uporał się z rozpaleniem porządnego ogniska.  
Usłyszeli jakieś głosy. Pierwsze ludzkie głosy od kiedy trafili do Asmodae. Theodore i Adela wstali przestraszeni, czekali na reakcję Xallevyna.  
– O kurwa… – Asmodianin podniósł się powoli. Zza niewielkich skał słychać było rozmowę trzech znanych mu osób. – Rex?! – krzyknął. Zaczął biec. – Rex!  
Stanął na wprost smukłej rangerki i masywnego chantera.  
– Jak… – Rexnwey Yarwyxr zaniemówił. Jego towarzysze także. – Xall… Co ty… Jak?! Xall! – Podbiegł do brata, objął go mocno, prawie go przewracając. Zacisnął powieki, drżał.  
– Haha, ciężki jesteś. – Xallevyn pogładził gladiatora po głowie. – No nie płacz. Nic mi nie jest.  
– Xall… To naprawdę ty.  
Minęły pierwsze chwile zaskoczenia. Rangerka i chanter także otrząsnęli się z szoku, podeszli do przyjaciela.  
– Vana… – zaczął assassin, gdy zauważył, że przy nogach kobiety nie widać ogona. A nie mogła przecież schować go w obcisłe spodnie z fioletowej skóry. Rexnwey spojrzeniem dał mu do zrozumienia, by nie drążył teraz tego tematu.  
Za chwilę zresztą mieli zająć się tematem dużo ważniejszym.  
– Obiecajcie, że nie dobędziecie broni. – Xallevyn zaczął iść za skały, w kierunku ogniska. – Zachowajcie spokój, okej?  
– Co się dzieje? – spytał Theodore podchodząc do Asmodian nadchodzących w jego kierunku. Był już gotów dobyć orba. Kleryczka stała z tyłu.  
– Theo, Adela. – Assassin przedstawił swoich towarzyszy przyjaciołom. – To Elyosi, którzy pomogli…  
– Cię złapać?! – Gladiator wyciągnął już broń, jego oczy rozbłysły czerwienią. – Byłeś tam? Zaraz ich…  
Sorcerer skupił aether wokół orba, kleryczka ścisnęła rękojeść swojej maczugi. Atmosfera zdawała się zagęszczać.  
– Nie, nie! – Xallevyn stanął między nimi.  
No w sumie to pomogliśmy cię złapać.  
– Pomogli mi uciec. Są ze mną. Vana, opuść łuk. Opowiem wam wszystko po drodze.  
Rexnwey opanował się odrobinę, podszedł bliżej Elyosów.  
– Jesteście żołnierzami? – spytał ostro.  
– Jaka jest poprawna odpowiedź na to pytanie? – Theodore uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Obie dłonie wciąż trzymał na orbie.  
– Jesteśmy – odpowiedziała Adela zdecydowanie. Gladiator zmierzył ją wzrokiem, ta z uniesioną brodą wytrzymała jego spojrzenie. Może się bała, ale dała radę tego nie okazać.  
– Adela jest rewelacyjną kleryczką. – Xallevyn pociągnął brata za ramię. – A Theo niezłym sorcem.  
Tylko niezłym?  
– Przywykłem już do twoich odpałów, ale teraz naprawdę przegiąłeś.  
– Lord Zikel to oceni – wtrąciła się Elyoska. – Mamy dla niego list od Lorda Nezekana.  
Zapadła dłuższa cisza.  
– W porządku. – Oficer Rexnwey Yarwyxr skinął głową. Vana Taivynn i Yvers Draxvien schowali bronie.  
Aionie, to naprawdę działa. Przez te zdarzenia sprzed dwudziestu sześciu lat.  
Theodore sam miał ogromną ochotę zapoznać się z treścią tego listu. Nie mógł jednak pozwolić sobie na naruszenie pieczęci Lorda. Adela była za to przekonana, że koperta jest pusta, że to tylko pretekst mający umożliwić im stanięcie twarzą w twarz z Lordem Zikelem. Nie interesowała się nią wcale.  
– Ale nie potrzebujemy aż dwójki – stwierdził chanter po chwili. – Zabijmy faceta.  
– No kurwa! – Xallevyn wrzasnął trochę za głośno. – Gdyby Elyosi myśleli tak samo jak wy, już bym dawno nie żył.  
– Co to niby miało znaczyć?  
– Yvers, spokojnie. – Rexnwey rzucił przyjacielowi groźne spojrzenie. – Nie od nas zależy co z nimi będzie. Idziemy więc do Red Mane Cavern. – Zwrócił się do brata. – Masz nam dużo do opowiedzenia. I wyjaśnienia.  
– Nie było cię ponad dwa miesiące – zaczęła Vana, uparcie ignorując obecność Elyosów. – Szukaliśmy cię po całym Abyss. A jak się już pojawiasz, to w Beluslan i z parką białasów – wycedziła. Zdawała się trząść. A przecież nie mogło być jej zimno.  
– Vana, dobrze się czujesz? – Xallevyn chciał dotknąć jej policzka. Kobieta odsunęła jego rękę.  
– Nie stójmy tak. – Yvers zaczął iść w stronę bazy. – Noc zapadnie i będzie ich trzeba prowadzić za rączkę.  
– Okej, ruchy – Rexnwey pogonił wszystkich zebranych. – Wy też, białasy, żwawiej.  
Ale ty mnie wkurzasz, oficerze Rexnwey Yarwyxr.  
– Theodore i Adela – powiedział sorcerer wolno i wyraźnie. – Tak ciężko to zapamiętać, Reksiu?  
– Czemu nie masz ogona? – spytała Adela, która chciała zacząć rozmowę z kobietą, nawiązać jakiś kontakt. – Myślałam, że wszyscy Asmodianie je mają?  
Dopiero teraz powietrze stało się naprawdę ciężkie. Szczeknęły bronie.  
Xallevyn uniósł dłonie w bezradnym geście.  
– Błagam… zachowajcie… spokój….

= = =

Red Mane Cavern było bazą przepiękną i skomplikowaną. Labiryntem lodowych korytarzy skrytym pod lodową kopułą, otoczonych lodowym murem, schowanym między śniegami lodowej krainy.  
Była już noc, mimo to widzenie nie sprawiało problemów nawet Elyosom – cała baza rozświetlona była blaskiem pochodni i niebieskich kryształów.  
Cała szóstka stanęła na kamiennym moście prowadzącym ku jednemu z wejść. Wszyscy byli trochę poobijani, zdenerwowani, niektórzy lekko przypaleni czy zadraśnięci. Mała bójka zdawała się mieć jednak także zalety – rozładowała trochę napięcia i pomogła przełamać pierwsze lody.  
– Poczekajcie tutaj, pójdę po zastępcę generała – oznajmił oficer Rexnwey Yarwyxr ruszając w stronę strażników. – Inaczej obudzicie całą bazę.  
– Jest piękna. – Theodore uniósł głowę. Był chwilowo zbyt zafascynowany nowo odkrytą architekturą, by przejmować się spotkaniem z asmodiańskimi generałami. – Aionie, to wszystko jest z lodu?  
– Tak. – Xallevyn uśmiechnął się dumnie. – Ale łatwo się w niej zgubić. Nie łaź sam.  
– Lodowe labirynty to wasz ostatni problem – prychnęła Vana.  
– Twoje uwagi także. – Kleryczka nawet nie spojrzała na kobietę.  
– Adela… – Theodore wyciągnął dłoń w stronę dziewczyny. A jak sobie chcecie. – Machnął ręką.  
– Daj spokój, to baby, niech się kłócą – wtrącił się chanter.  
– Yvers, do… – Vana zmarszczyła brwi.  
– Co ty sobie… – Adela przyłączyła się do rangerki.  
– Ej, białasy! – Wszyscy zamilkli, gdy usłyszeli Rexnweya. – Oto zastępca generała, oficer Siegfried.  
– Witam. – Do Elyosów podszedł starszy mężczyzna o ciemnoszarej skórze i brązowych włosach. Jego granatowa zbroja płytowa ozdobiona była wieloma ostrymi kolcami. – Proszę ze mną. Generał Thor zaraz was przyjmie.  
– Trochę to straszne – powiedział Theodore szeptem, gdy szli już przez lodowe korytarze fortecy, czując na sobie wzrok zainteresowanych żołnierzy. Poruszali się powoli, jako że Elyosi nie byli przyzwyczajeni do chodzenia po śliskim lodzie, wręcz tego nie potrafili. – Zobaczyć tak wiele takich… ciemnych, kudłatych…  
– Już nie jestem taki wyjątkowy? – spytał Xallevyn złośliwie.  
– Jesteś wyjątkowy – odpowiedział sorcerer za szybko. Nie zdążył ugryźć się w język. – Dla mnie.  
Aionie, ale to było słabe… I niepotrzebne.  
Na wszelki wypadek milczał już aż do komnaty generała, a assassin nie naciskał – uśmiechał się tylko sam do siebie, patrzył zarozumiale na mijanych Asmodian.  
Generał Thor był człowiekiem spokojnym i dojrzałym. Trochę wyniosłym, bardzo zdecydowanym. Przyjął posłańców w sali wzniesionej na szczycie twierdzy, w towarzystwie swoich zastępców i oswojonego wilka. Wysłuchał tego, co mieli do powiedzenia, spojrzał na zapieczętowaną kopertę, wydał oficerom kilka rozkazów, wysłał zawiadomienie do generał Nerity, mającej kontakt z Lordem Zikelem, wypełnił odpowiednie papiery pozwalające członkom oddziału oficera Yarwyxra na doprowadzenie Elyosów do głównej bazy Beluslan. Sam nie wyglądał na specjalnie podekscytowanego. Spodziewał się, że prędzej czy później Elysea wykona jakiś ruch. Spotkanie trwało niecałą godzinę.  
– Jesteś teraz pod moją opieką. Coś w tym stylu. No, mojego brata, ale on da mi wolną rękę. – Xallevyn uśmiechnął się do Theodora. Zostali na chwilę z tyłu grupy. – Mam to na papierze. – Pomachał papierem przewiązanym czarną wstążką. – To praktycznie to samo, co bycie jeńcem.  
– Powinienem się bać?  
– Może trochę. – Poruszył brwiami. Sorcerer nie miał nic przeciwko.  
– Vana zaprowadzi ciebie i Adelę w bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie spędzicie noc. Nie wyłaź nigdzie, nie dotykaj niczego. Okej? – Assassin upewnił się, że do Theodora docierają jego zakazy. – Przyjdę do was z samego rana. Ruszymy w stronę głównej fortecy. Z buta, chcę żebyś trochę pozwiedzał. Rex się zgodził.  
– Dziękuję.  
Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, jakby chcąc powiedzieć coś więcej. Ale obaj milczeli. Sorcerer miał wrażenie, że jeśli się teraz poruszy, to poślizgnie się na lodowej powierzchni, lub podłoga skruszy się pod jego nogami i on sam spadnie gdzieś na sam dół. Jeśli powie coś więcej… Spadnie bardzo nisko i nie będzie miał sił by wstać.  
I będę tak leżał. Ale to w porządku, jeśli…  
– Ile mam czekać? – Vana ponagliła mężczyznę. Stała już z Adelą przy zejściu na niższe piętro fortecy. Theodore ruszył ostrożnie w ich stronę.  
– Dobranoc – zwrócił się jeszcze do Xallevyna.  
– Do jutra.

= = =

Rexnwey położył swoją broń i zbroję pod ścianą, podał bratu kubek ciepłego wina, usiadł naprzeciwko niego, na krawędzi kamiennego łóżka.  
– Stęskniłem się za naszą pogodą. – Xallevyn odetchnął głęboko chłodnym powietrzem. Wypił łyk napoju, spojrzał na brata z uśmiechem. Jakże stęsknił się za jego wiecznie zdenerwowanym wyrazem twarzy – chyba, że w pobliżu była Vana – fryzurą ułożoną starannie w krótkiego irokeza, czy tymi koszulkami ze śmiesznymi nadrukami, które nosił pod metalowym napierśnikiem.  
– Tam naprawdę jest tak chujowo? – spytał gladiator.  
– Ta… Znaczy wiesz, nie zawsze. W lesie było okej, potem na tej całej pustyni też się ochłodziło. Dało się żyć. Chociaż czasem naprawdę myślałem, że tam padnę i nie wstanę. Bywało cholernie gorąco…  
– Czemu się uśmiechasz?  
– Uśmiecham się?  
– Xall. Sam mówiłeś, że nieźle tam oberwałeś. To, że kilkoro białasów nie zabiło cię od razu…  
– Ale było blisko. – Xallevyn uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny. Mówienie o Elysei od razu poprawiało mu humor, nawet jeśli przeżył tam kilka nieprzyjemnych chwil. Widocznie te przyjemne nadrobiły.  
– Dokładnie – odparł Rexnwey ostro. – Załatwiłeś chociaż jakichś?  
– Ta, ludzi w lesie i jakichś żołnierzy w Heironie. I w chuj Leparystów. Nie chciałem o tym wspominać przy Theo i Adeli, średnio im się to podobało.  
– Jeszcze mniej im się spodoba to, co ich czeka. – Tym razem to gladiator się uśmiechnął.  
– Nic złego ich nie czeka. – Assassin zmarszczył brwi. – Pomogli mi. Wiem, że dla generałów to nic nie znaczy… Ale są jeszcze posłańcami.  
– Tak, i mają list od Lorda Nezekana. Ich zadanie skończy się, gdy go dostarczą.  
– A odpowiedź?  
– Lord Zikel nie odpowie słowami.  
Xallevyn zacisnął zęby. Brat zaczynał go denerwować. Chociaż co do Lorda mógł mieć rację. Raczej miał… Oby nie, przecież naprawdę mieli szansę na dojście do porozumienia.  
– Wiesz, wcześniej jeden elyoski oficer oferował mi pomoc w zamian za dostarczenie wiadomości. Może kłamał, ale… To już nie ważne. Nic dziwnego, że sam Lord czegoś chce. Może najwyższa pora, aby nasi władcy nawiązali z nimi jakiś kontakt. Ja tego Lorda nie widziałem, Theo powiedział mi o liście i jego pomocy dopiero po przejściu przez portal. Znaczy… To nawet nie jest oficjalne, ten Lord Nezekan działał bez zgody ich przywódczyni, wszystko spadło na Theo… Że niby sami uciekli, nikt inny nie wie o liście. Adela też to potwierdziła. Ale dzięki temu było nam łatwiej, samemu Theo byłoby dużo ciężej coś zdziałać i pomóc mi wrócić do domu…  
– Czemu miałyby próbować, gdyby nie list od Lorda? – spytał Rexnwey dopijając wino. – O czym mi nie mówisz?  
– Pewnie o tym, że się z nim przespałem.  
Powietrze dalej było chłodne, łóżka kamienne, a ściany zbudowane z lodowych bloków. Gladiator dalej miał starannie ułożone włosy i koszulkę ze śmiesznym nadrukiem. Ale tym razem na jego twarzy nie malowało się zdenerwowanie. Oj, nie. Na jego twarzy pojawiły się wszystkie możliwe emocje, jedna po drugiej, by na koniec ustąpić najbardziej pustemu ze spojrzeń. Xallevyn milczał, cierpliwie czekając aż jego brat dojdzie do siebie. Już raz przerabiali coś podobnego.  
Rexnwey przypomniał sobie, że wciąż ściska w dłoni pusty kubek. Odstawił go na stół, niezwykle powoli.  
– Może powiedz jeszcze, że się zakochałeś? – spytał w końcu, na powrót zdenerwowany.  
– Nie bądź śmieszny. – Assassin pokręcił głową z politowaniem. – To tylko durny, słaby Elyos – dodał pogardliwie. – Ale chcę go mieć. Tak długo, aż mi się nie znudzi. Zajebista odmiana. – Wyszczerzył zęby. – Ja go przyprowadziłem, więc jest mój. Tak samo jak to robimy z Leparystami i tak dalej. Generał podpisał odpowiednie papiery.  
– No niby… – Rexnwey westchnął zrezygnowany. Rozmowa zeszła na temat niebezpieczne bliski życiu seksualnemu jego brata, a to były rejony, w które wolał się nie zapuszczać. – Ale reszta na pewno chętnie zabrałaby go na grilla.  
– To niech sobie znajdą własne mięso. – Zaśmiali się obaj. – Tego nie spróbują – dodał Xallevyn już w pełni poważnie. – Adeli też nie.  
– Spoko. – Gladiator skinął głową. – Skoro tylko o to chodzi, to proszę bardzo. – Machnął ręką. – Ale ten białas nie wygląda mi na nieszczęśliwego czy wykorzystanego. Jest tak wkurwiający i zarozumiały, jak o nich mówią.  
– Bo jest idiotą. I dobrze wiesz, jak potrafię udawać. Wykorzystałem go, żeby do was wrócić… i mam zamiar wykorzystywać go dalej, jak już przekaże ten swój list. Nawet jak przestanie mu się to podobać. Będzie ciekawiej.  
– Xall, Xall. – Rexnwey uśmiechnął się trochę uprzejmiej. – Biała ciota będzie przez ciebie płakać. Dobra, nie moja sprawa. Rób z nim co chcesz, tylko z dala ode mnie. – Wstał, skierował się do łazienki. – I pilnuj ich lepiej, bo jak któreś jeszcze raz odezwie się do Vany, to zajebię gołymi rękoma.  
Xallevyn z trudem powstrzymał się przed skomentowaniem tego, w jaki sposób jego brat od samego początku wypowiada się o Theodorze. Nie miał innego wyjścia, jak trzymać język za zębami.  
– Wiem, przepraszam za tamto… Ją też przeprosiłem, ale i tak nie chciała ze mną o tym rozmawiać.  
– Znasz ją. Sama się otworzy, gdy nadejdzie pora. Ale jej ogon to sprawka białasów i przysięgam ci, że za to zapłacą. – Gladiator prawie krzyknął. Teraz był wręcz wściekły. Sama myśl o tym, co spotkało rangerkę, powodowała, że miał ochotę skręcić karki wszystkim Elyosom. Zaczynając od tej dwójki niedaleko.  
– Wojna się rozkręca, na pewno będzie z kogo ściągać dług – odpowiedział assassin siląc się na entuzjazm.  
– Oj będzie. Z odsetkami.

= = =

Ziemie, które przemierzali, były coraz bardziej mroźne i zaśnieżone. Wzniesienia stawały się wyższe, doliny głębsze, okolica jeszcze piękniejsza, tak inna od Elysei. Mijali także coraz więcej potworów, co paradoksalnie jedynie umilało podróż i poprawiało nastroje panujące w grupie. W końcu nic tak nie łączy jak wspólne niszczenie lodowych golemów, czy polowanie na duchy mamutów. Theodore miał okazję popisać się swoimi coraz lepszymi czarami – za co Yvers go nawet mniej więcej pochwalił. Rexnwey z oporem pozwolił Adeli uleczyć rozcięte przedramię, potem podziękował jej burknięciem. Nawet Vana zdawała się trochę rozchmurzyć i przywyknąć do obecności Elyosów.  
Szli już trzeci dzień, byli coraz bliżej ostatniego bezpiecznego przystanku przed wyruszeniem w drogę przez Dolinę Gigantów i zahaczeniem o Besfer, wioskę nieumarłych.  
Theodore oddzielił się od grupy zajętej spożywaniem posiłku, popędził za małym niebieskawym zwierzęciem, które zdawało się szukać jakichś jadalnych owoców. Asmodianie nawet go nie wołali, przywykli, że zachowuje się jak narwany turysta, a potem wraca goniony przez stado potworów. Sorcerer zniknął więc im z oczu, ukucnął przy zwierzątku, ręką odgarnął trochę śniegu odkrywając mały krzak porośnięty czerwonymi jagodami. Zorientował się także, że w okolicy jest wystarczająco aetheru, by móc chwilę polatać. Tak dawno tego nie robił. Wstał, uśmiechnął się, cofnął o krok. Nagle coś dotknęło jego ramion. Wzdrygnął się przerażony, prawie krzyknął.  
– Na Aiona, nie zakradaj się tak! – Szturchnął Xallevyna, który pojawił się tuż za nim. Wychodzący z hide mężczyzna o mało nie przyprawił go o zawał.  
– Cóż, jestem assassinem. – Asmodianin wyszczerzył zęby.  
– No i?!  
– Lubię od tyłu. Z zaskoczenia. – Objął sorcerera zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na jego oburzenie. Oparł brodę o jego ramię, dłońmi przesunął po połach fioletowego płaszcza.  
– A ja jestem sorcem. – Theodore odwrócił głowę, jego usta znalazły się tuż przy wytatuowanym policzku Xallevyna. Jedną rękę położył na dłoni mężczyzny, znajdującej się na jego klatce piersiowej, w drugiej wciąż trzymał śnieg, który zebrał z ziemi chwilę wcześniej.  
– No i…? – spytał assassin uprzejmym szeptem, oczekując interesującej odpowiedzi. Ta jednak nie nadeszła. Sorcerer wyślizgnął się z jego objęcia, zamachnął ręką i z całej siły rzucił śnieżką prosto w twarz Asmodianina. Biały śnieg od razu oblepił jego czarne włosy i granatową skórę.  
– Lepiej zacznij uciekać. – Xallevyn otrzepał grzywkę.  
– Spróbuj mnie złapać – odparł Theodore rozbawiony. I rozwinął skrzydła. Ogromne, białe jak otaczający ich puch. Kilka błyszczących piór upadło na ziemię. Trzepot wzbił w powietrze drobinki śniegu, poruszył płaszczem sorcerera i długim przezroczystym materiałem zdobiącym jego naramienniki. Mężczyzna wzleciał w stronę wysokiej lodowej ściany.  
– Żebyś wiedział, że cię złapię. – Asmodianin z chęcią przyłączył się do zabawy. Jego czarne skrzydła kontrastowały z otoczeniem, były widoczne już z daleka.  
Adela uniosła głowę, otworzyła usta. Na chwilę zapomniała, że trzyma dłoń na gorącym kubku. Zobaczyła mężczyzn mknących wzwyż otaczających ich wzniesień.  
– To pierwszy raz jak widzę czarne skrzydła… – powiedziała śledząc Xallevyna wzrokiem.  
– My widzieliśmy białych aż za wiele. – Vana zmarszczyła brwi.  
Rexnwey wrócił do posiłku, nie był zainteresowany wygłupami swojego brata.  
– I jeszcze trochę zobaczymy – zaczął. – Tylko tym razem… – urwał, z uwagi na Adelę i niezadowolone spojrzenie rangerki. Ta, mimo swojej szczerej nienawiści do Elyosów, nie przepadała za uwagami, które gladiator rzucał w stronę podróżującej z nimi dwójki.  
Yvers uśmiechnął się pod nosem z lekkim rozbawieniem i politowaniem.  
Theodore i Xallevyn wylądowali na przezroczystej skale, sorcerer z trudem utrzymał równowagę na śliskim podłożu. Asmodianin nie miał z tym najmniejszego problemu, jego buty odsłaniały pazury dzięki którym mógł poruszać się bez najmniejszego problemu nawet po lodzie.  
– Drażnisz się ze mną od kiedy przybyliśmy do Asmodae. – Assassin zaśmiał się. Zaczął iść powoli w kierunku sorcerera opierającego się niepewnie o kamień. – Wiesz co bym z tobą zrobił, gdybyś był moim… – przerwał, niepewien czy Theodore chce w ogóle poruszać ten dziwnie niewygodny temat, który zdawał się towarzyszyć im na każdym kroku.  
Sorcerer rozchylił usta.  
Powinienem był zerwać z Eugenem przed opuszczeniem Teminon.  
Jego własna myśl przeraziła go okropnie, Xallevyn zatrzymał się nagle, widząc nieżyczliwy wyraz twarzy mężczyzny.  
Co do cholery, czemu o tym w ogóle pomyślałem?!  
Theodore spojrzał na Asmodianina. Przełknął ślinę. Tamten pożałował, że w ogóle o czymkolwiek wspomniał.  
Powinienem przyznać się do zdrady, błagać go o wybaczenie, a o Xallu zapomnieć po zakończeniu misji. I nawet się do niego nie zbliżać!  
– Theo… – powiedział assassin. – Ja poczekam. Aż podejmiesz decyzję. Jakąkolwiek. – Zaczął iść w stronę krawędzi lodowego bloku, gotów wrócić do reszty drużyny. Sorcerer ruszył za nim.  
– Xall…  
Najchętniej rzuciłbym wszystko i uciekł z tobą na koniec świata.  
– Porozmawiamy o tym. Obiecuję – powiedział zamiast tego.  
Ale nasz świat ma tylko dwa końce i na żadnym nie będziemy mile widziani.  
Xallevyn skinął głową. Milczał.  
– Co to? – spytał Theodore, gdy podszedł do Asmodianina i spojrzał na masywne zlodowaciałe budowle widoczne niedaleko.  
– Kurngalfberg.  
Dotarli tam następnego dnia.

= = =

U stóp Kurngalfbergu rozciągało się niewielkie obozowisko założone przez czarodziejów pragnących przywrócić zapomnianemu miejscu jego dawno świetność – zwalczyć wszechobecny śnieg i lód, naprawić przepiękne budowle zniszczone wskutek Wielkiego Kataklizmu. Tam też zatrzymali się członkowie oddziału oficera Rexnweya Yarwyxra i towarzyszący im elyoscy posłańcy. Elyosi zostali przyjęci całkiem życzliwie, zadawano im pytania, oferowano ciepły posiłek widząc, jak są zmarznięci, pytano o Abyss i Elyseę. Wszystko to w całkiem życzliwej atmosferze, jakby w tym oddalonym od baz wojskowych miejscu, mało kogo interesowała wojna, a odbudowanie Kurngalfbergu było czynnością dużo bardziej fascynującą i ważną, niż wznoszenie twierdzy Primum. Tutejsi czarodzieje byli w dużej mierze jedynie naukowcami, nie żołnierzami – Theodore szybko znalazł z nimi wspólny język. Nawet nie bał się już widoku ciemnoskórych Asmodian, ich pazurów czy czerwonych oczu. Chociaż i tak jednym Asmodianinem, który obchodził go bardziej, na którego mógł patrzeć bez przerwy, był Xallevyn.  
Adela Shelley Easton szła przez plac szybkim krokiem. Tutejsze Daevy nie śledziły jej aż takim wzrokiem jak ci w Red Mane Cavern, ale i tak czuła się nieswojo wychodząc w ogóle ze swojego pokoju. Zwłaszcza, gdy przechodziła koło małych grupek żołnierzy pilnujących obozowiska. Ona i Theodore zostali zakwaterowani w pomieszczeniach niedaleko tutejszych dowódców, Xallevyn i reszta jego towarzyszy zajęli dwa spore namioty stojące we wschodniej części obozowiska. Tam właśnie się udała. Minęła Yversa, uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Chanter wskazał jej namiot, w którym siedziała Vana.  
Vana Taivynn była szczupła i wysoka – przypominała Catherine, z tym że była jakby jej ciemniejszą wersją. Skóra kobiety była w kolorze jasnego fioletu, a jej tęczówki były różowo–czerwone, nawet w dzień. Uszy miała lekko spiczaste, palce smukłe, fioletowe włosy ścięte krótko, jedynie z dłuższym pejsem pozostawionym po prawej stronie. Jej kark zdobiło fioletowawe futro, ale, w przeciwieństwie do reszty Asmodian, nie miała ogona.  
– Zostaw mnie samą – powiedziała rangerka oschle. Głos miała jednak przyjemny dla ucha. Siedziała na rozkładanym łóżku, czytała książkę.  
– Nie. – Kleryczka weszła do środka. Z chęcią schowała się przed natrętnym śniegiem. – Chciałam cię przeprosić. Już dawno powinnam była to zrobić – dodała ciszej. – Nie wiedziałam, że to taka delikatna sprawa.  
– Nie będę z tobą o tym rozmawiać.  
– Pozwól mi chociaż spojrzeć.  
– Słucham?! – Vana odłożyła książkę, wstała.  
– Jestem kleryczką… – Adela podeszła w jej kierunku. – Mogę…  
– Co z tego? Wynoś się stąd. – Rangerka stanęła zaraz przed różowowłosą dziewczyną. Była od niej z dziesięć centymetrów wyższa, a jej palce kończyły się ostrymi pazurami. – Ja mogę cię skrzywdzić, kleryczko.  
– Proszę bardzo. Spróbuj. – Dziewczyna uniosła brodę. – Ale będziesz musiała się naprawdę postarać, żeby mnie zranić.  
Asmodianka dotknęła jej białego policzka zarumienionego od zimna.  
– Nie boisz się? – spytała, już mniej ostro.  
Adela czuła na swojej skórze chłodne pazury kobiety, milczała dłuższą chwilę.  
– Masz rodzeństwo? – spytała w końcu. Miała ochotę to z siebie wyrzucić.  
– Brata – odpowiedziała Vana, nie tyle zbita z tropu, co zaintrygowana. – Ranger, tak samo jak ja. Służy w innym oddziale, pod oficerem Xavanthe. – Opuściła dłoń. – A ty?  
– Assassin.  
Rangerka zacisnęła zęby, odsunęła się od dziewczyny.  
– Nienawidzę waszych assassinów. Życzę im śmierci w męczarniach.  
Adeli zaszkliły się oczy.  
– To masz jednego mniej do nienawidzenia – wycedziła. – Nawet zginął tak jak byś tego chciała, z rąk twoich towarzyszy.  
Spojrzały obie na siebie. Obie z zacięciem, ale i trochę niezręcznie. Obie przepraszająco, wiedząc, że posunęły się za daleko we wzajemnych wyrzutach. Ale żadna nie powiedziała nic więcej na ten temat.  
– Mogę spojrzeć? – Adela ponownie zwróciła się do rangerki. – Zgaduję, że nie poprosiłaś o pomoc nikogo od siebie. Ranę trzeba porządnie zaleczyć. – Usiadła na łóżku obok kobiety. – Możesz zdjąć bluzkę?  
– Nie.  
– To chociaż podgiąć…  
Vana westchnęła, przewróciła oczami. Usiadła tyłem do Elyoski, podciągnęła dół skórzanej kamizelki. Kleryczka przyłożyła dłoń do podgojonej rany po odciętym ogonie, skupiła aether między palcami. Zrobiło jej się wstyd za żołnierzy, którzy walczyli w Abbys. Nie rozmyślała o tym jednak zbyt długo, coś innego zwróciło jej uwagę.  
Spod ubrania Vany widać było skaleczenia kończące się na dole pleców, gojące się jakoś dziwnie, głębokie, ale w ogóle nie krwawiące, nawet jakby promieniujące słabym aetherem.  
Asmodianka zorientowała się, że Adela zakończyła leczenie jej rany. Zrozumiała także, że podniosła kamizelkę odrobinę za wysoko. Wstała prędko, zdenerwowana spojrzała na dziewczynę. Ta wyglądała na zdziwioną i lekko przestraszoną.  
– Nikomu ani słowa. – Rangerka zmarszczyła brwi.  
– Co to… Robota assassina.  
Vana uspokoiła się odrobinę, powstrzymała łzy nachodzące jej do oczu.  
– Znasz się na tym? – spytała niepewnie. – To coś znaczy?  
– Nie wiem… Mogę spytać Theo.  
– Nie! To moje zmartwienie. A już na pewno nie Elyosów.  
– Dobrze… – Adela skinęła głową. Miała wrażenie, że skaleczenia na plecach kobiety mogą nie być zwykłymi ranami, a runą. Praktycznie nic o nich nie wiedziała. – To pozwól mi to chociaż trochę podgoić.  
– W porządku. – Vana ponownie usiadała na łóżku, tym razem trochę niepewnie. I bardzo zawstydzona. – Tylko się już zamknij. – Zaczęła rozwiązywać rzemyk kamizelki.

= = =

Opuścili Kurngalfberg dwa dni później, podróżowali teraz przez coraz bardziej pustynne tereny. Nie były to jednak piaskowe pustynie Elysei, a połacie skruszonych szarych kamieni, czarnych skał, wyschniętych drzew. Było cieplej, chociaż wiatr dużo bardziej dawał się we znaki, a wszechobecny pył wciąż wpadał do oczu i sklejał włosy.  
Nie walczyli zbyt wiele. Mieszkańcami tych okolic nie były już zwykłe zwierzęta – nie brakowało tu groźnych potworów, bandytów czy nawet Leparystów. Rexnwey wybierał jak najmniej uczęszczane drogi, na których nie spodziewał się zastać żadnych wrogo nastawionych Asmodian. Zabraniał także kierować się zbyt daleko od wyznaczonego kursu – tam znowu mogli trafić na zbyt silnych nieumarłych.  
Zatrzymali się dzień drogi od wioski Besfer, rozpalili ognisko, gotowi do kolejnego noclegu pod gołym niebem i ciepłymi futrami.  
– Nie odchodź za daleko, białasku – zaczął gladiator, gdy Theodore wstał z ziemi, gotów rozejrzeć się trochę po okolicy. – Jeszcze zwabisz potwory.  
– Czemu miałbym je zwabić? – spytał sorcerer, który – w przeciwieństwie do całej reszty grupy – wcale nie uważał, że większość walk z dzikimi zwierzętami wynikła z jego winy.  
– Białe mięso to u nas rarytas. – Asmodianin wyszczerzył zęby.  
– Rex, prosiłem cię. – Xallevyn szturchnął brata.  
Theodore wrócił do ogniska, usiadł bliżej Rexnweya.  
– Ta, Xall mówił mi jak uprzejmie powitaliście kiedyś nasz oddział – powiedział w miarę spokojnie. – Byłeś przy tym?  
– Miałem wtedy cztery lata. Xall rok. Oczywiście, że nas przy tym nie było. Ale wszystko słyszeliśmy.  
– Co dokładnie…? – spytała Adela.  
– To nie jest ciekawa historia. – Vana spojrzała na kleryczkę.  
– Chcę posłuchać.  
– W porządku. – Rexnwey odstawił piwo, skrzyżował ramiona.  
– Przybyli przez portal, na który trafili w Abyss – wyprzedził go Theodore. – Myśleli pewnie, że prowadzi z powrotem do nas. Albo w jakieś nowe, nieznane miejsce.  
Gladiator odchrząknął.  
– I prowadziło. W miejsce, które od zawsze mieliście nad głowami, ale myśleliście, że jest martwe. Nasi znaleźli was w Morheim, ślepych i roztrzęsionych. Białaskom przeszkadza byle chłód.  
– Zabiliście ich. Byli bezbronni. Nie przybyli by z wami walczyć.  
– Złapaliśmy ich i zaprowadziliśmy do głównej bazy. Tam mamy sztuczne światło, wasi mogli coś zobaczyć.  
– Zobaczyli was.  
– Tak, i wyglądali ponoć na nieźle wystraszonych. Ale ten ich generał potrafił ich uspokoić, zniechęcał do walki. Chciał rozmawiać. Musiał widzieć, że nie mają z nami żadnych szans.  
– Generał Deltras.  
– Może i tak. Lord Zikel przybył na miejsce wyjątkowo szybko. Nie sądzę, że to prawda, ale mówili, że sam był nieźle roztrzęsiony. Białasy stały na placu, pilnowane przez nasze wojsko, a generał białas podszedł do Lorda Zikela.  
– Nie podszedł. Zaciągnęli go do niego, rzucili na kolana.  
– Był podobno strasznie zarozumiały. Zaczęli rozmawiać. Rozmawiali, rozmawiali… aż nagle Lord Zikel przyłożył białasowi prosto w twarz. A Lord Zikel potrafi przyłożyć.  
– Lord Zikel kazał generałowi Deltrasowi wyrzec się naszych Lordów.  
– Konkretnie to Lorda Nezekana. Podobno to o nim mówili. Ale nikt nie słyszał za wiele.  
– I wtedy wszystkich zamordowaliście.  
Łącznie z moim wujkiem.  
– Kilku elyoskich żołnierzy uciekło. Zanim trafili do portalu, znaleźli schronienie w wiosce Kentari.  
W tym momencie Theodore i Adela unieśli brwi.  
– Nie słyszałem o tym – powiedział sorcerer. – Skąd wiecie, gdzie się schronili przed znalezieniem portalu?  
Asmodianie popatrzyli po sobie. Vana pokręciła głową. Rexnwey kontynuował więc, ignorując pytanie mężczyzny.  
– Gdy Lord Zikel pokazał waszemu generałowi gdzie jego miejsce, reszta białasów od razu zaatakowała naszych, rzuciła się w jego obronie. No i się zaczęło. Część zginęła od razu, podczas walki, reszta nie miała tyle szczęścia. Niektórzy pobyli u nas nawet trochę dłużej, zwłaszcza kobiety. – Spojrzał na Adelę. Ta już się nawet nie wzdrygnęła, miała za sobą prawie trzy tygodnie na przywyknięcie do gorszych spojrzeń. – Lord Zikel zmusił tego waszego generała, by patrzył na to, co robimy z jego Daevami. Gość honorowy na grillu. Potem wywlókł go na pustynię i tam zabił.  
Cała szóstka milczała dłuższą chwilę. Theodore przełknął ślinę. Zupełnie stracił apetyt.  
– Czemu zrobił to na pustyni? – spytał.  
– Nie wiem. Wtedy także zajął się wioską Kentari.  
– Wystarczy o tym – wycedził assassin.  
– Xall, jakoś nigdy cię to nie wkurwiało. – Yvers spojrzał na mężczyznę.  
– Ale zaczęło.  
– Zaraz wrócę. – Adela wstała, odsunęła się kilka metrów.  
– Nie oddalaj się sama. – Vana odwróciła się w jej stronę.  
– Poradzę sobie. – Dziewczyna przyśpieszyła kroku.  
– Zaraz wrócimy. – Rangerka pobiegła za nią.  
– Theo, nas tam wtedy nawet nie było. – Xallevyn przysunął się do sorcerera. Było mu głupio, czuł się wręcz winny. – To wszystko…  
– Kurwa, Xall, co z tobą? – Rexnwey podniósł z piaszczystej ziemi swoje piwo. – Nie podlizuj się tak temu białasowi, i tak da ci…  
– Zamknij się!  
– Dobra, panowie. – Yvers zaczął przysypywać ogień. – Najwyższa pora abyście poszli spać. Biorę pierwszą wartę.  
Adela płakała. Vana nie wiedziała co robić.  
– Czemu… czemu wszyscy….  
Rangerka objęła dziewczynę, trochę niezgrabnie. Pogłaskała ją po głowie, jak robił to jej brat lub Rex, gdy to ona była smutna.  
– Twój brat zginął w Abyss. A rodzice? – spytała, myśląc, że może rozmowa o rodzinie czekającej w Elysei na kleryczkę, poprawi chociaż trochę humor dziewczyny.  
Adela zacisnęła dłonie na jej ramionach, wtuliła twarz w ramię.  
– Zamordowali ich Leparyści. Też cierpieli… Jak ci żołnierze, jak mój brat… – Cała drżała. Vana nie była w stanie nic odpowiedzieć. Stały tak kilka minut, aż kleryczka uspokoiła się, przestała łkać. – Jak twoje plecy? – spytała Adela ocierając resztki łez.  
– W porządku. – Rangerka zmusiła się do uśmiechu. – Nie pieką.  
– Spojrzę na nie jeszcze za kilka dni, okej? Zanim dotrzemy do tej ostatniej bazy.

= = =

Nic nie działo się w Besfer. Nie spotkali żadnych duchów czy zombie, ominęli wszystkie podejrzane miejsca, raz tylko wylegitymowali się zaskoczonemu patrolowi. Odzywali się rzadko, szli w dużych odstępach. Nikt nie proponował postojów, nikt nie był głodny czy specjalnie śpiący.  
Theodore starał się nie myśleć za wiele. Czas, który mógłby poświęcić na myślenie na czym mu naprawdę zależy, spędzał na obserwowaniu mijanych terenów. Zapamiętywał je wszystkie, każdy kawałek. Ale nie myślał. Bał się, że odpowiedź na pytanie na czym mu naprawdę zależy, będzie inna niż na to, na czym mu zależeć powinno.  
Wiedział, że jest inna.  
A cały ten problem nie dotyczył nawet jego misji, o której wolał nie myśleć wcale.  
Xallevyn myślał za to cały czas. Bał się spotkania z Lordem Zikelem, który był przecież dosyć… nieostrożny w swoim obchodzeniu się z Elyosami. Bał się także swoich uczuć wobec sorcerera – ani potrzebnych, ani na miejscu, ani mających przed sobą jakąkolwiek przyszłość. A jednocześnie najcudowniejszych, jakich kiedykolwiek doświadczył.  
Theodore i Xallevyn zostali daleko z tyłu. Zorientowali się po chwili, że idą blisko siebie, a reszta nie może ich usłyszeć. Sorcerer spuścił wzrok.  
– Zostałeś z nami w Theobomos, nie próbowałeś uciec.  
– Ty poleciałeś ze mną do Asmodae. Nie tylko ze względu na list, prawda?  
– Nie chcesz, by Rexnwey opowiadał o Lordzie Zikelu.  
– Wkurzałeś się na wszystkich, którzy nazywali mnie zwierzęciem.  
– Pomogłeś mi zabić Leparystów i uwolnić moich bliskich.  
– Byłeś gotów zaatakować swoich oficerów, bylebym nie wpadł w łapy waszego wojska.  
– Chcesz, żebym był z tobą.  
– A ty nie mówisz nie, mimo twoich zobowiązań. Czemu?  
– Mógłbym spytać o to samo.  
– I dobrze wiesz, co bym odpowiedział.  
Podjąłem decyzję.  
Przystanęli, chociaż Theodore wciąż unikał wzroku Xallevyna.  
Na Aiona, przecież podjąłem ją jeszcze w Elysei.  
Podniósł głowę, stał bez ruchu. Asmodianin był zaraz obok niego, milczał. Obaj zastygli w napięciu. Byli szczęśliwi, przez tą jedną krótką rozmowę byli tak cholernie szczęśliwi.  
Przestań czekać na moją zgodę czy jakiś znak. Przejdź do rzeczy, wykonaj pierwszy krok, skoro ja tego nie potrafię.  
– Szybciej! Zombie nie będą się wiecznie chować! – Usłyszeli krzyk Yversa.  
– Chodźmy. – Xallevyn pociągnął Theodora za rękę.  
Potrafię.  
– Chwilę. – Sorcerer zatrzymał się w miejscu, szarpnął assassina tak, że ten znalazł się w jego objęciach. Sekundy. Złączyli się w chciwym, namiętnym i długo oczekiwanym pocałunku, gdzieś mając cały popękany świat.

= = =

– Masz chwilę? – Adela podeszła do Xallevyna, który zajęty był krojeniem kawałków niedźwiadka, którego upolowali na obiad. A niedźwiedzi im tu nie brakowało – przemierzali teraz śnieżne tereny zamieszkane głównie przez te zwierzęta. Byli już bardzo blisko głównej twierdzy w Beluslan, w wyjątkowo jasny dzień można było dostrzec ją na horyzoncie.  
– Jasne. – Mężczyzna przerwał na chwilę swoją pracę. – Wszystko w porządku? Oczywiście jak na pobyt w Asmodae.  
– Chciałam się zapytać co wiesz o runach. – Kleryczka ukucnęła obok niego. – Jesteś w końcu assassinem.  
– Nie za wiele. U nas nikt na to nie wpadł. Rozmawiałem trochę z Eugenem, trochę z Theo. Nie powiedzieli mi za dużo. – Xallevyn uśmiechnął się, odłożył nóż. Adela przypomniała sobie o sztylecie, który wciąż trzymała przy łydce. Zrobiło jej się głupio, przecież obiecała, że go odda. – Chociaż to kwestia czasu, gdy i nasi zabójcy rozwiną tę umiejętność.  
– Wprowadza się aether do czyjegoś ciała. – Dziewczyna westchnęła. – W połączeniu z odpowiednimi wzorami i aetherową energią użytą przez assassina tworzy on jakieś związki, które wpływają na ofiarę. Ból, zatrucie, wybuch… Różnie. Stosowane na Leparystach. Głównie do przesłuchań…  
– No tak. Ale właśnie cały sekret to te wzory i odpowiednie podzielenie energii. Wiem tylko, że jest ich wiele, mają różne skutki i czas działania. Theo sam nie wiedział więcej. A twój brat?  
– Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym. Nie lubiłam słuchać o jego misjach, a on o tym wiedział. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Go za to nudziły opowieści o moich szkoleniach i praktyce.  
– Fakt, wybraliście całkiem różne ścieżki – przyznał Xallevyn. – Czemu pytasz? Coś się stało?  
Adela miała ochotę powiedzieć mu o Vanie, kobieta bez wątpienia potrzebowała pomocy. Sama by jej pomogła, ale jej misja kończyła się przecież wraz z dotarciem do Lorda Zikela. Obiecała. A nie potrafiła złamać danego słowa. Pozostawała jej nadzieja, że rangerka sama pójdzie po rozum do głowy. Postanowiła więcej z nią rozmawiać, nawet jeśli miała ją tym zdenerwować. Przywykła.  
– Nie, nic. – Wstała z ziemi. – Ale zainteresowało mnie to trochę. Ciekawe, czy można to uleczyć. Czy te ślady mogą się zagoić, reakcja cofnąć.  
– Eugene mówił, że nie. Że nawet gdyby jakimś cudem udało się całkowicie zagoić nacięcia, to odpowiednio pokierowany aether zrobił już swoje. To tylko wolniejsza metoda zabijania.

= = =

Dwa dni później obie kobiety wybrały się na spacer. Chciały odpocząć od męskiej części drużyny, a kleryczka miała zamiar spojrzeć na plecy rangerki – ta za żadna skarby nie chciała robić tego w pobliżu swoich przyjaciół. Wiedziała, że Rex przejąłby się dużo bardziej, niż ona sama. Za dowód miała jego reakcję na obcięty ogon. Nie powiedziała nawet nic swojemu bratu – na szczęście zdążyła naciągnąć na siebie bluzkę, zanim znaleźli ją w Abbys.  
– Powinnaś im powiedzieć.  
Vana przewróciła oczami.  
– Nie mów mi co mam robić – wycedziła. Chwilę później zrobiło jej się wstyd, że użyła zbyt ostrego tonu. Elyoska zdała się to jednak zignorować.  
– Ból się nie nasila? – spytała, gdy obie usiadły pod rozłożystym drzewem.  
– Prawie nic nie czuję.  
– Gdyby był tu Eugene, mógłby ci jakoś pomóc. – Adela westchnęła. Dotknęła dłonią swojej łydki. Jej spodnie były uszyte z grubego bladoróżowego materiału, czuła przez nie jednak rękojeść sztyletu z adamantium. – Mój przyjaciel, assassin – wyjaśniła, widząc pytające spojrzenie Asmodianki.  
– Nie rozmawiajmy o waszych assassinach.  
– Przepraszam.  
Minęło kilkanaście minut, zanim kleryczka uznała, że poświęciła pokaleczonym plecom kobiety wystarczająco czasu. Zrobiła co mogła, niemal zasklepiła wszystkie jej rany. Jeśli jednak to, co powiedział Xallevyn było prawdą, to i tak na niewiele się to zdało. Ale przynajmniej nie bolało.  
– Xallevyn też ma takie tatuaże na ramionach – powiedziała, patrząc na odkrytą skórę rangerki. – Wszyscy macie? Tradycja w wojsku? – Dotknęła dłonią jej ręki i cofnęła ją równie prędko, zawstydzona swoją zuchwałością.  
Vana uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.  
– Nie, ja, Xall i Rex zrobiliśmy je kiedyś razem. Na znak przyjaźni, w końcu od dawna byliśmy nierozłączni. Xallowi bardzo się spodobało, więc potem dorobił sobie kolejne.  
– Wiem, rzucają się w oczy.  
– To na pewno.  
Zaśmiały się obie, potem popatrzyły na siebie uprzejmie, trochę niezręcznie.  
– Wiesz, w Altgardzie znajduje się przepiękne jezioro – kontynuowała Asmodianka, gdy już się uspokoiły. – Na jego środku rośnie ogromne drzewo. Wy, Elyosi, lubicie takie pierdoły – dodała niedbałym tonem, niby mówiąc od niechcenia. – Mogę ci je kiedyś pokazać.  
Adela przygryzła wargę, zarumieniła się lekko. Wstała od razu, mimo, że planowały posiedzieć trochę dłużej z dala od reszty drużyny.  
– Pójdę już. – Kleryczka otrzepała śnieg z ubrania. – Zanim się ściemni i nie trafię do namiotu.  
– W porządku. – Vana skinęła głową, nie dając poznać po sobie żadnych emocji. – A… Elyosko – zwróciła się do dziewczyny, nim ta odeszła za daleko. – Dziękuję.

= = =

Jeszcze dzień drogi i będziemy w bazie. Dawno jej nie widziałem… Tylko dzień. Wcale mi się nie śpieszy. Nie…  
Xallevyn szedł powoli w stronę namiotu. Zapadła noc, jego oczy były czerwone. Reszta drużyny spała. Nie wystawili warty, byli już na terenach, gdzie największym zagrożeniem mogłoby być co najwyżej jakieś małe zwierzę. Uciekające przed nimi.  
Śmiałem się z tego co Lord Zikel zrobił z ostatnimi Elyosami, którzy do nas trafili. „Grillowanie”, kurwa. Tylko, że to za chuja nie jest śmieszne. Przepraszam…  
Asmodian zacisnął pięści. Westchnął. Wszedł do namiotu. Rzucił się na miękkie futra, którymi Theodore wyłożył podłogę, twierdząc, że od ziemi ciągnie straszny chłód. Xallevyn nic z tego nie rozumiał. Ale nie musiał, na sam widok sorcerera od razu poprawił mu się humor. Blondyn majstrował właśnie przy aetherowej lampce, która zadawała się wypalać. Jeszcze kilkanaście minut i nie będzie widział zupełnie nic. Przerwał, gdy zobaczył assassina. Uśmiechnął się, usiadł. Wciąż miał na sobie szatę czarodzieja, na dodatek nakrył się ciężkim kocem. Jego jasne policzki były delikatnie zarumienione. Xallevyn uważał to za cholernie urocze.  
– Pierwszy raz w jednym namiocie – powiedział Theodore przysuwając się do assassina. – No, odkąd jesteśmy u ciebie – dodał przygryzając wargi.  
– Rex dał się przekonać.  
– Co mu powiedziałeś?  
Asmodianin wyszczerzył zęby. Naparł na Elyosa, przewrócił go na futra. Pocałował, najpierw w chłodny policzek.  
– Że masz świetny tyłek. – Potem w usta. Theodore objął go mocno, zgiął kolana. – Że jesteś taki mięciutki, – Xallevyn przesunął dłonią po jego klacie, zatrzymał się przy pasku. – na zewnątrz i w środku.  
– Nie zrobiłeś tego. – Sorcerer pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Nawet się trochę zawstydził, ku swojemu zdziwieniu. I cholernie podniecił.  
– Zrobię dużo więcej. – Assassin rozpiął jego pasek. Theodore przestawał powoli czuć jakiekolwiek zimno. – Chyba, że…  
– Och, daj spokój. – Sam zajął się rzemykiem przy skórzanej kamizelce Xallevyna.  
Pozbywali się swoich ubrań, dotykali ciał, czuli pod sobą miękkie futra i koce. Asmodianin nakrył ich jednym, aby Theodore nie narzekał na chłodną ziemię, powietrze, czy coś w tym stylu. Uważał na swoje pazury, był za to zupełnie nieostrożny z językiem. Elyos zacisnął dłonie na jego włosach.  
– Tylko cicho.  
– Wiem.  
Xallevyn cmoknął mężczyznę w udo, uniósł delikatnie jego nogę. Chciał go wszędzie dotykać, wszędzie całować, zatopić go pod sobą w miękkim włosiu ciepłych futer. A siebie w nim.  
Na zewnątrz było czarno i zimno, ich lampka dogasała.  
Postępowali idiotycznie. Już od kiedy się poznali.  
Muszę uważać.  
Dał się przewrócić, przyciągnął Theodora do siebie. Zacisnął pazury na jego pośladku, trochę za mocno. Uwielbiał jego wyuzdany kolczyk, uwielbiał czuć w sobie jego delikatne palce.  
Pocałunki, westchnienia. Byleby nie za głośno, byleby w tajemnicy.  
Im mniej osób wie, co do niego czuję, tym lepiej.  
Xallevyn odchylił głowę, jęknął. Sorcerer wpił się w jego usta, oparł rękę koło jego głowy, drugą zaciskał na jego udzie. Assassin z rozkoszą oddał się w jego ręce.  
Chcę, by tu został. Ale on musi wrócić, gdy przekaże list. Przecież…  
Co z tego, że gdzieś mieli wojnę i cały ten konflikt. Co z tego, że nie życzyli sobie śmierci. Co z tego, że nie dbali o twierdze, flagi i historię. Mogli uciec przed tym wszystkim co najwyżej na krótką chwilę. Krótką chwilę gdy byli sami. Byleby nie za głośno.  
Przecież Lord Zikel może go zabić…  
A potem wszystko wracało. Lampka zgasła.  
Theodore leżał na brzuchu, wtulony w miękkie włosie. Xallevyn był zaraz nad nim, Elyos mógł poczuć ogon muskający jego nogi. Assassin wchodził w niego powoli, zdecydowanymi ruchami przyprawiając sorcerera o westchnienia, które ten musiał tłumić dłonią.  
Było im tak dobrze. Już od kiedy się poznali.  
Theodore rozchylił usta, zamarł na chwilę. Zmarszczył brwi. On także dużo myślał.  
Ale i tak obaj robili zupełnie co innego, niż dyktowały im rozumy. Na zewnątrz szalał wiatr. Było czarno i zimno.  
– Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć… – Xallevyn pochylił się do jego ucha. – Nie mów… Nie mów o powrocie do Elysei po wykonaniu twojego zadania.  
Tam masz swoich Lordów, swój dom, tam masz rodzinę. Masz jego, nawet jeśli… Co ja wyprawiam. Nie powinniśmy…  
– Nie mów tego, proszę.  
Theodore posłuchał. Podniósł się z koca, odchylił głowę, oparł ją na ramieniu Xallevyna, przylgnął do niego plecami. Assassin objął go od razu, bojąc się jednak, że może podrapać sorcerera w chwili uniesienia. Słyszeli swoje oddechy, czuli ciała, czuli, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie. I tak bardzo nie potrafili przestać.  
Chyba, że…  
Leżeli obok siebie, zmęczeni, zadowoleni, schowani w morzu ciemnych futer. Theodore widział jedynie czerwone oczy Xallevyna. Asmodianin obejmował go mocno, Elyos ulegał mu z przyjemnością, było mu tak przyjemnie ciepło. Podrapany był tylko trochę.  
– Xall… – zaczął szeptem, zagłuszonym lekko przez szalejący na zewnątrz mroźny wiatr.  
– Theo. – Assassin pogładził ramię mężczyzny. – Nie będziesz bezpieczny w bazie. Walmy to wszystko – powiedział w pełni poważnie. – Uciekajmy.  
Wiatr zamilkł na chwilę, wszystko zamilkło. Mróz zdawał się nasłuchiwać rozmowy, której nikt nie powinien był przeprowadzać.  
– Mam list…  
– Lord Zikel weźmie go i cię zabije. Wynośmy się stąd. Gdziekolwiek.  
– Xall. Gdybym tylko… Ale muszę go dostarczyć… Spróbować…  
– Czemu, do cholery, nie istnieje miejsce, gdzie moglibyśmy po prostu…  
– Ciszej. Xall, nie tak głośno. Zaufaj mi. Proszę.  
– To niebezpieczne.  
– Dam radę. Muszę.  
– Jeśli Lord Zikel spróbuje cię tknąć, zabiję chuja.  
– Głupku, to ty skończysz martwy.  
Xallevyn wtulił się w sorcerera, zamknął oczy.  
Już jestem. Shadow Court nigdy mi tego nie daruje.  
Poczuł na swoim policzku delikatny pocałunek. Na karku frywolny dotyk.  
Nie daruje mi ciebie.  
Odpowiedział uśmiechem, językiem pieszczącym miękką, jasną skórę.  
Jestem martwy…  
Te sekundy tylko dla nich, które miały tak wysoką cenę.  
Jestem martwy już od chwili…  
Zadania, których nie należało się podejmować, obietnice, których nie dało się dotrzymać.  
Zgodzili się zapłacić.  
…w której cię pokochałem.

= = =

Kamienne stropy i kolumny zdawały się znikać w ciemnych chmurach. I były wszędzie – ogromne kryształy odłączały się od ścian twierdzy i dryfowały w powietrzu nad nimi, sprawiając, że ściany wyglądały na pokruszone i jeszcze wyższe, niż były w rzeczywistości. A były niezwykle wysokie. Samo wejście do bazy mogło pomieścić sporego olbrzyma. Główna brama ozdobiona była świetlistym błękitnym pismem. Podobne jasne światło wydobywało się z niewielkich szczelin w kamiennych murach. Wewnątrz twierdzy znajdował się ogromny plac oświetlony aetherowymi lampami i otoczony dziesiątkami budynków wykutymi w ciemnoniebieskich skałach i kryształach, do których prowadziły liczne szerokie schody i długie korytarze. Każdy krok odbijał się echem od potężnych murów, a wysoko nad centrum bazy wirowały błyszczące kręgi i szalał mocny wiatr. W oddali widać było ogromny strumień światła bijący ze zniszczonej podstawy Wieży Wieczności.  
Wśród stacjonujących tam żołnierzy wybuchło ogromne poruszenie. Zaczęły się gwizdy i niewybredne komentarze, cichnące jednak na widok oficera Yarwyxra i członków jego oddziału. Nie brakowało także podnieconych rozmów, zainteresowania, fascynacji czy zdziwienia. Mieszkańcy okolicznych domów przychodzili na plac razem ze swoimi dziećmi, Shugo wysyłały listy do swoich przełożonych.  
Najważniejsza baza wojskowa w Beluslan właśnie przyjęła w swe chłodne progi dwójkę Elyosów, a lada dzień miał zawitać w niej sam Lord Zikiel.

= = =

– Nez, no i wszystko poszło po naszej myśli. – Lord Vaizel wrócił właśnie z dobrowolnego patrolu, położył łuk na stole w przestronnej sali narad. – Ariel kupiła bajeczkę o zdrajcach zaprzyjaźnionych z Asmodianinem. Będzie dobrze.  
– Po twojej myśli. – Lord Nezekan splótł palce. Patrzył na rangera oschle i w miarę spokojnie. – Oczywiście, że musiałeś ja okłamać. Ariel nigdy by się na to nie zgodziła, i słusznie. Nie mów do mnie Nez – dodał ostrzej.  
– Fakt, nie każdemu na to pozwalasz. – Blondyn uśmiechnął się pod nosem, usiadł na krześle, oparł nogi na blacie.  
– Kazałeś, podszywając się pode mnie, udać się temu Daevie do Asmodae i zebrać niezbędne informacje. Ile on tam przeżyje?  
– Jeśli zgodzi się służyć Lordowi Zikelowi, to całkiem sporo. A wątpię, że zechce skończyć jak twój Deltras.  
Chwila ciszy. Przez moment Lord Vaizel miał wrażenie, że posunął się za daleko. Ale templar zacisnął jedynie zęby.  
– Nawet nie dotrze do Lorda Zikela – wycedził.  
– „Lorda Zikela”? – Powtórzył ranger sam do się siebie. Nachylił się do rozmówcy. – Dałem mu list. Jako posłaniec ma spore szanse się z nim spotkać.  
– Jaki list?  
– Od ciebie. Od siebie. Kto tam wie.  
Lord Nezekan wstał, gotów wręcz wrzeszczeć.  
– Czy ty kompletnie… – Zdołał się jednak trochę opanować. – I jeszcze kazałeś mu zabrać tę dziewczynę, tylko po to, żeby…  
– Luzik, luzik. – Lord Vaizel machnął ręką. – A numer z jej zabiciem na pewno zadziała. Zikel zawsze traktował takie sprawy śmiertelnie poważnie. – Zastanowił się właśnie, ile razy zginąłby już z rąk swojego towarzysza, gdyby miał on bardziej asmodiański temperament. Ale nie miał, przez co Vaizel mógł sobie pozwolić na wiele, a pozwalał sobie chętnie. Był dzisiaj w bardzo dobrym humorze – jak zwykle, po swoich „patrolach”, które mało miały wspólnego z patrolami – postanowił więc odkryć jeszcze jedną kartę.  
– Teraz zupełnie niewinny żołnierz poniesie odpowiedzialność za twoją samowolę i bezczelność. – Templar usiadł ponownie, wyglądał na zmęczonego. – Wykonywał „moje” rozkazy, a uznano go za zdrajcę.  
– Zrehabilituje się po powrocie, gdy ujawnisz naszym prawdziwy cel jego misji. Pochwałom i nagrodom nie będzie końca. A lepiej, by Ariel wściekała się po fakcie. – Ranger uśmiechnął się pewnie. – Poza tym, zdrada z miłości to nic niezwykłego, prawda? – spytał dużo ciszej. Lord Nezekan spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
– O czym…  
– Na szczęście znalazł się zupełnie niewinny żołnierz, który poniósł odpowiedzialność za twoją samowolę i bezczelność – kontynuował blondyn.  
Teraz Lord Nezekan nie był już zaskoczony. Był zdruzgotany. Zarówno wiedzą rozmówcy, jego słowami, jak i wspomnieniami, które one przywołały.  
– Vaizel…  
– Nie martw się, wasz sekret jest u mnie bezpieczny. – Ranger wstał, uznając rozmowę za skończoną. – Prawda zaszkodziłaby całej Elysei.

= = =

Eugene Fremont kucał przy kamiennej tabliczce upamiętniającej Daevy poległe w bitwie o Core. Położył pod nią gałązkę, którą ułamał z drzewa rosnącego za fortecą. W Teminon, jak i w całym Abyss zresztą, nie było żadnych kwiatów. Trumny z ciałami żołnierzy zabrano do Elysei już dwa tygodnie temu, przy symbolicznym obelisku wciąż jednak paliły się aetherowe świeczki.  
– Możemy już iść. – Assassin zwrócił się do towarzyszącej mu Elaine van der Leet. Jego oczy były lekko zaczerwienione.  
– Caiden zginął podczas walki. – Spiritmasterka położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Godnie.  
– Nie ma nic godnego w takiej śmierci. – Eugene nie potrafił pozbyć się z głowy widoku powykręcanego i spalonego ciała przyjaciela. Zacisnął zęby. – Nie zasłużył na to.  
– Chodź, widzę tych skurwieli z naszego oddziału. – Kobieta pociągnęła go za nadgarstek.  
– Wszystko mi jedno. – Zaczęli iść wzdłuż ukończonego już muru.  
– Jakieś wieści od twojego chłoptasia zdrajcy? – Nie obyło się bez zaczepki znajomego chantera.  
– Spierdalaj. – Elaine rzuciła mężczyźnie ostre spojrzenie, nie zwolniła kroku.  
– Zamknij ryj, dziwko.  
Teraz jednak stanęła, odetchnęła głęboko. Eugene był pierwszy, szarpnął chantera za kołnierz, przyciągnął go do siebie.  
– Oj, uważaj jak się do niej zwracasz – wycedził, bez śladu uśmiechu na twarzy. Mało się zresztą uśmiechał przez ostatni miesiąc.  
– Racja, to nie ona ssie czarnuchowi. – Żołnierz wyszczerzył zęby. Assassin odepchnął go z impetem, odszedł w stronę kobiety. – Co, nie będzie bójki?  
– Idioto, przecież jestem zabójcą – odpowiedział Eugene patrząc na mężczyznę przez ramię. – Pewnego ranka się po prostu nie obudzisz. Chodź, Elaine – dodał lekko drżącym głosem. Wrócili pod główne wejście do twierdzy, całą drogę przeszli w milczeniu.  
– Muszę stawić się na treningu. – Spiritmasterka przyzwała wodnego summona. – Dziesięć minut temu. Dasz sobie radę?  
– Jasne. – Assassin skinął głową. Elaine rozwinęła skrzydła, szybko zniknęła mu z pola widzenia.  
Eugene udał się w kierunku strefy rozładunkowej. O tej porze, umownym wieczorze, było tam zupełnie pusto. Mógł spokojnie spacerować między rozrzuconymi kartonami i cegłami ustawionymi w nierówne stosy. Z krawędzi placu widać było liczne wyspy unoszące się w Abyss – rosnące na nich kolczaste rośliny, dziwne błyski, skrystalizowany aether dryfujący się w przestrzeni. W oddali błyszczał gorący krąg otaczający Core i ogromną twierdzę niepotrzebnie zajętą przez Elyosów. Assassin kopnął stertę desek, kilka spadło z hukiem.  
– Theo, ty… – Zacisnął pięści. – Okej, chciałeś mu pomóc. Jesteś za dobry. – Mówił sam do siebie, głośno i nerwowo. – Nie ma sprawy, za to cię kocham. Ale czemu jeszcze nie wróciłeś?! – Rozwalił kolejną stertę drewna. – Kurwa! – wrzasnął przez łzy. – Czemu wciąż cię tu nie ma?! – Dyszał, cały drżał. Stał tak dłuższą chwilę, zupełnie nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Usiadł na brudnej ziemi, opuścił głowę. – Nie, nie zabili cię… Nie zabili. I nie zostałeś z nim… Błagam… – Płakał. Bał się o los Theodora, bał się najgorszego. – Wróć już.  
Siedział tak. Łkał. Wokół było cicho i pusto.  
– Nie możesz mnie usłyszeć. Krzyczę jak ostatni debil. Nie stamtąd, gdzie jesteś…  
– Miesiąc, prawda? – usłyszał znany mu głos. Zerwał się na równe nogi, otarł twarz.  
– Wiara i siła. – Powiedział sztywno, udając, że nic co robił przed chwilą nie miało wcale miejsca.  
Lord Vaizel podszedł do niego powoli, ręce trzymał w kieszeniach skórzanych spodni. Nie miał przy sobie broni. Rzucił okiem na rozwalone deski.  
– Catherine Hamilton, siostra zaginionego Daevy – powiedział, gdy stał już przy białowłosym assassinie. Eugene nigdy w życiu nie czuł się bardziej zawstydzony. – A ty, żołnierzu?  
– Przyjaciel… – Chłopak wbił wzrok w ziemię. Najchętniej by się pod nią zapadł. Na jego policzkach zaschły łzy, oddech uspokajał się powoli.  
– Nie uwierzysz, ale nie urodziłem się wczoraj. – Lord Vaizel skrzyżował ramiona, uśmiechnął się. Eugene cofnął się dwa kroki, dziwnie czując się stojąc tak blisko Lorda, który z kolei zdawał się nie mieć nic przeciwko.  
– Theo to mój chłopak – przyznał cicho. – Nie nazwał go Lord zdrajcą… Wszyscy mówią tak o nim i o Shell.  
– Wiem… – Blond ranger skinął głową. Zastanowił się przez chwilę, czy nie wyjaśnić chłopakowi paru rzeczy. Powiedzieć chociaż, że sorcerer wypełniał rozkaz, że na pewno nie jest zdrajcą, wręcz przeciwnie. Nie, nie mógł. Zbyt duże ryzyko. Zresztą, nie miał przecież wątpliwości co do tego, co widział w lochach Heironu. Wiedział, czemu sorcerer zgodził się tak chętnie na tę niebezpieczną misję. Aż żal było mu tego drobnego assassina. – Chciałem być miły. – Poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu. Chętnie pocieszył by go odrobinę bardziej, bez wątpienia. Mógłby w sumie spróbować, ale w innej postaci. Jego prawdziwa dziwnie wszystkich onieśmielała. – Trzymaj się. A w razie czego, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać – dodał z uśmiechem. Zaczął iść w stronę twierdzy. – Wiara i siła, Eugene Fremont, tego ci teraz trzeba. 

= = =

Lord Zikel chciał być w Beluslan dużo wcześniej – już, gdy dotarły do niego wieści od generał Nerity.  
Dwójka Elysów pojawiła się niedaleko Red Mane Cavern? Nie ma sprawy, zabijcie ich, możecie się zabawić. Jest to wręcz zalecane. Owa dwójka Elyosów twierdzi, że ma ze sobą list od Lorda Nezekana? Zaadresowany do mnie? Wyślijcie ich do głównej twierdzy, niech czekają na mnie, żywi.  
Zatrzymała go jednak niezwykle ważna sprawa. Nie spodziewał się, że zwykły zwiad przerodzi się w coś takiego. Przerażające odkrycie dotyczące zewnętrznej warstwy Atreii – tej, którą nikt inny zdawał się nie przejmować. Mieli w końcu tyle roboty w Abyss. Niesłusznie. Nie rozmawiał jednak jeszcze z Lordem Azphelem. Nie powiedział o mu Balaurach, na które tam trafił. O potężnych statkach wojennych, które tam widział. Rozmowach, które podsłuchał. Miastach o dziwnej architekturze, które dostrzegał w oddali. Jednoskrzydłych stworzeniach, nie pierwszy rzut oka przypominających Elyosów. A przez ten ostatni miesiąc na pewno nie zdążył zobaczyć wszystkiego. Wyglądało na to, że prawdziwa wojna miała się dopiero rozpocząć.  
Mimo wszystko, raport ten mógł chwilę poczekać. Jakkolwiek Lord Zikel uwielbiał walkę i wizję krwawej rzezi – zbyt intrygował go ów list od elyoskiego Lorda. Po powrocie z Balaurei – jak mówili od dawna na tę rzekomo opuszczoną zewnętrzna warstwę – nie udał się więc do Pandemonium, gdzie miał rozmawiać z Lordem Azphelem przed planowanym wylotem do Abyss, a teleportował od razu do Beluslan. Elyosi przybyli na miejsce wieczór wcześniej.  
Była noc. Czarno. Lord Zikel stał na kamiennym balkonie. Jego zmrużone oczy, zwykle ciemnobrązowe, lśniły teraz krwistą czerwienią. Długi czarny płaszcz powiewał lekko, kaptur skrywał krótkie czarne włosy. Skórę miał ciemnoszarą, spojrzenie odważne i groźne, uśmiech wyniosły i pokpiwający. Teraz jednak patrzył jedynie przed siebie, myślał. Pazurami potarł swój krótki zarost. Wspominał.  
Do komnaty wszedł posłaniec, którego gladiator tolerował na tyle, by nie mieć ochoty zamordować go na miejscu. A nie było to częste.  
– Generał Nerita przyjęła już Elyosów – oznajmił Asmodianin usłużnie. – Lord zobaczy się z nimi jutro w dzień.  
– Wiem. – Mężczyzna skrzyżował ramiona, nie odwrócił się nawet do żołnierza. – Oni teraz nic nie widzą. Nigdy nie widzieli – dodał pod nosem. – Przygotuj mi moją zbroję.  
– Lordzie Zikel… – Posłaniec znalazł w sobie odwagę, by powiedzieć coś więcej. – Rozsądnie byłoby… – Przełknął ślinę. – Ich… nie zabić. Skoro maja wiadomość od tamtego Lorda, może…  
– Lorda Nezekana. – Gladiator poprawił go ostrym tonem. – Przyjdź o świcie, to wszystko.  
Żołnierz oddalił się do drzwi, ukłonił nisko. Zrozumiał, że już i tak nadwyrężył cierpliwość swego Lorda.  
– Krew za krew. – Wyszedł prędko na korytarz, szczęśliwy, że wciąż ma głowę na karku.  
– I za wszystko inne. – Gladiator wyszczerzył zęby w sztucznie okrutnym uśmiechu. Popełnił w życiu już nie jeden błąd i ciekaw był, czy jutro uda mu się ustrzec przed kolejnym. Wszystko zależało do tego, co powiedzą Elyosi. I od treści listu.

= = =

Minął ponad miesiąc, od kiedy opuścili Teminon. Adela musiała przyznać, że całkiem polubiła Asmodae. Ani na chwilę nie zapomniała o swoim zadaniu, nie przeszkodziło jej to jednak w odczuciu satysfakcji z zobaczenia tak innej krainy. Chociaż wciąż nienawidziła większości jej mieszkańców.  
Dziewczyna weszła do pokoju Theodora. Noc przed spotkaniem z Lordem Zikelem – to teraz mieli przygotować się do wypełnienia misji, którą powierzył im Lord Nezekan.  
– Wiesz… – zaczęła Adela patrząc na sorcerera szykującego odpowiednią substancję, mieszankę aetheru i innych składników. – Teraz, gdy jesteśmy już tak blisko, gdy… – Przygryzła wargi. – Nawet się nie boję. – Theodore kończył już swoją pracę. Adela niewiele z niej rozumiała. – Jak dobrze, że oddali nam nasze sześciany po ich przeszukaniu.  
– Ta… – Mężczyzna nie był zbyt rozmowny. Nie chciał patrzeć na dziewczynę.  
– Zresztą, kto by podejrzewał takie składniki. – Adela uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – Lord nie powinien dzielić się taką wiedzą.  
– Cóż, wiedział, że zabierzemy ją do grobu. Technika podobna jak przy runach. Wprowadzasz aether, jedynie lekko doprawiony, do organizmu człowieka lub daevy. Ten wchodzi w odpowiednie reakcje. I bum. – Theodore podał jej dwie jasne kulki. – Przynajmniej nie potrzeba żadnego treningu na assassina, żadnych skomplikowanych wzorów. I jest nie do wykrycia. Skup to jeszcze odrobinę, masz większą wprawę.  
Kleryczka wzięła lśniące kulki w dłonie. Zamknęła oczy, wypowiedziała cicho jakieś słowa, poruszyła dłońmi. Aether zajął jeszcze mniejszą przestrzeń, świecił jeszcze intensywniej.  
– Gotowe… – Podała mężczyźnie jedną z malutkich kulek. – A więc to ma wysadzić środek bazy. A wraz z nim Lorda Zikela. Teraz musi tylko wejść w reakcję z organizmem.  
Sorcerer skinął głową.  
– Smacznego – powiedział, po czym bez mrugnięcia okiem połknął swoją porcję. Adela zrobiła to samo. Siedzieli tak chwilę w ciszy. W końcu dziewczyna wstała.  
– Chcesz żebym… – spytała jednak, nim otworzyła drzwi – została z tobą?  
– Nie. – Theodore pokręcił głową. – Chyba, że chcesz – dodał, na wypadek gdyby to dziewczyna bała się spędzić ostatnią noc sama.  
– Nie aż tak. – Kleryczka chwyciła za klamkę. Nie wyglądała na zawiedzioną odpowiedzią. – Theo, to jest tego warte – oznajmiła cicho. – Robimy coś ważnego, jak na Daevy przystało. Inaczej ciężko byłoby go zabić.  
– Obyś miała rację.  
Adela wyszła na korytarz, Theodore został sam. Noc przed spotkaniem z Lordem Zikelem – to teraz miał przygotować się do wypełnienia misji, którą powierzył mu Lord Nezekan. I zrobił to. Po raz kolejny okłamał kleryczkę. Po raz kolejny powiedział sobie, że robi to, co musi. Bo taki dostał rozkaz. Bo dziewczyna jest na to gotowa. Bo on jest. Bo on tego chce. Bo to jedyny sposób, by mógł być z Xallem jak najdłużej.  
W końcu żadnego listu nie było, a Lord Nezekan wcale nie chciał się z Asmodianinami dogadywać. To była tylko przykrywka dla prawdziwego celu ich podróży, bajka sprzedana wrogom – a przynajmniej tak powiedział Adeli – zabicia Lorda Zikela i wysłania przeciwnikowi dość jednoznacznej informacji o postawie Elysei. Zemszczenia się.  
Nic z tego, co jej powiedział, nie było prawdą.  
Nie wiedział, że to i on został okłamany. Że z prawdziwym Lordem Nezekanem nigdy nie rozmawiał. Że miał właśnie wykonać zadanie, którego Lord Nezekan nigdy by mu nie powierzył. Lord Nezekan zbyt cenił sobie życie swoich Daev.  
Theodore Hamilton dojrzewał do jutrzejszego dnia, od kiedy pierwszy raz poczuł pod butami śnieg pokrywający Asmodae. A może jeszcze wcześniej, już w Elysei.  
Nie zmrużył oka tej ostatniej nocy. Cały drżał.  
Theodore Hamilton miał swoje własne rozkazy.

= = =

Wszyscy czekali w napięciu. Atmosfera była gęsta, niebo całkiem jasne – jak na Asmodae. Plac wypełnił się ludźmi i Daevami. Na wzniesieniu, do którego prowadziły szerokie niebieskie schody, pojawił się długo wyczekiwany Lord Zikel, prawa ręka Lorda Azphela, potężny gladiator, który ponoć jako jedyny w całej Atreii mógł dorównać siłą Lordowi Nezekanowi. Lord Zniszczenia – prowokator zarówno Wielkiego Kataklizmu, jak i wojny między Asmodianami i Elysami. Tak mówiono.  
Theodore Hamilton zaczął iść powoli w stronę mężczyzny, przyglądał mu się uważnie. Lord Zikel był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Ubrany w czarną zbroję – naramienniki wykończone srebrzystymi ostrzami, podobnie jak elementy jego rękawic i butów. Ciemnoszara skóra, ciemnobrązowe oczy, krótkie czarne włosy i zarost. Jego podwładny stał obok, trzymał jego hełm – czarny i zabudowany, ozdobiony rogami i czerwienią.  
– Lordzie… – Sorcerer stanął przed mężczyzną. Adela zatrzymała się tuż obok niego. Już wcześniej zabrano im broń i sześciany, ponownie przeszukano. Niewielki, aczkolwiek niezwykle ostry sztylet został jednak przeoczony, i spoczywał schowany w bucie dziewczyny.  
– List. – Gladiator nie dał mu dokończyć. Jego głos był głęboki i ostry, spojrzenie groźne. Zszedł po schodach, każde stuknięcie ciężkich metalowych butów o stopnie rozbrzmiewało przez chwilę na placu. – Daj mi list, Elyosie.  
Theodore podał kopertę.  
Wszyscy milczeli. Wśród zebranych był kompletny już oddział oficera Rexnweya Yarwyxra. Xallevyn ściskał dłoń na rękojeści sztyletu, woląc nie myśleć o tym co się wydarzy, gdy Lorda Zikela poniosą nerwy. Vana także w skupieniu obserwowała sytuację.  
Cisza.  
Lord Zikel skończył czytać.  
Co tam jest napisane? Pusta kartka? Coś od Lorda Nezekana? Obiecał, że treść tego listu pomoże mi w zadaniu… Aionie…  
Minęła mała wieczność.  
Co teraz…  
– Ach… – Gladiator porwał kartkę na drobne kawałki.  
Cisza.  
– Nie… – Xallevyn rozchylił usta, zadrżał.  
– Xall, opamiętaj się. – Rexnwey z całych sił chwycił brata za nadgarstek.  
Nie mogę tu zginąć. Zapytaj mnie o to, do cholery! Tak jak generała Deltrasa!  
– Teraz, Theo! – Adela zacisnęła dłonie i powieki. Minął dokładne wyliczony czas, sztucznie wprowadzony aether miał eksplodować za kilka sekund. Nic. – Co do… – Dziewczyna odliczyła do dziesięciu jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz.  
Nic.  
Zaczęła się bać.  
Theodore stał obok niej, ale patrzył przed siebie, na Lorda.  
Przepraszam. To nigdy nie miało zadziałać. Kazał mi cię okłamać.  
– Och…? – Lord Zikel wyszczerzył zęby w morderczym uśmiechu. Gestem dłoni zabronił wtrącać się żołnierzom. W jego oczach błysnęła czerwień.  
Kazał mi cię zabić. I do nich dołączyć. Ale ty byłaś na to gotowa, prawda?  
– Theo! – krzyknęła dziewczyna rozpaczliwie.  
A ja zrobię to wszystko…  
– Elyosie. – Gladiator zwrócił się do sorcerera. Stał już tuż przed nim. – Czy wyrzekasz się swoich Lordów, swoich towarzyszy? – pytał głośno. – Swojej ojczyzny?  
Echo. I niesamowita cisza.  
Nie dla Elysei.  
– Tak.  
Nie dla Lorda.  
– Theo! Theo! Co ty… – Płacz, niezrozumienie. Adela dobyła ukrytego sztyletu, w akcie rozpaczy rzuciła się na Lorda Zikela. Ten nawet nie drgnął.  
– Nie! – Vana zrobiła krok do przodu, jednak Yvers prędko pociągnął ją z powrotem do szeregu.  
Theodore stał sparaliżowany. Zaczynał poddawać się chwili. Jego krew pulsowała, jego myśli szalały, zmysły odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Szaleństwo.  
– Za Elyseę! – krzyknęła Adela chwilę przed tym, jak gladiator wykręcił jej ramię i z impetem rzucił ją na schody. Broń upadła pod nogi sorcerera. Ten od razu ją rozpoznał. Prezent, który sam przecież kupił. Nie rozumiał. Podniósł sztylet mechanicznie, jakby w transie.  
Ja po prostu…  
– Udowodnij to. – Lord Zikel cofnął się o kilka stopni. Adela łkała, nie mogąc podnieść się na bolącej ręce.  
Po prostu…  
Theodore spojrzał w tłum, odnalazł w nim Xallevyna. Assassin patrzył na niego w napięciu. Dobył już broni.  
Dla ciebie.  
Cisza. Hałas.  
Uśmiech Lorda Zikela. Było już za późno. Zabrnął za daleko.  
Theodore złapał Adelę za włosy, ta drapała go po ręku, rzucała się rozpaczliwie. Tłum skandował. Sorcerer nic nie słyszał. Poderżnął jej gardło.  
Nie poprzestał jednak na tym jednym cięciu. Wbił ostrze jeszcze głębiej i z niemałym wysiłkiem zaczął odcinać głowę dziewczyny. Był w transie. Jej bezwładny tułów ściągał jego rękę w dół, napinał jej włosy do granic możliwości. Theodore powstrzymywał odruch wymiotny, gdy piłował ostrzem przestrzeń między kręgami szyjnymi i kolejne mięśnie.  
Ostatnie włókna, kawał skóry – gotowe. Okaleczone ciało opadło na schody, po stopniach zaczęła spływać krew tryskająca z przerwanych naczyń.  
Granat przeplatał się z czerwienią, cisza z wrzaskami, uśmiechy ze łzami.  
Theodore uniósł odciętą głowę. Drżącą dłoń zaciskał z całej siły na różowych włosach. Odetchnął głęboko, przymknął oczy, po chwili spojrzał przed siebie. Stał przed nim cały poruszony tłum, ale on nie widział nikogo.  
– Krew za krew! – zawołał najpewniej jak potrafił, chociaż jego głos zdawał się łamać.  
– Krew za krew! – zawtórowali mu zebrani. Nawet sam Lord Zikel. Udowodnił.


	12. Chapter 12

– Zaczął się ich bać gdy był mały. Miał kilka lat. Poszedł sam do kuchni, przysunął krzesło do blatu, wziął nóż z pojemnika. Taki duży, mogący udawać miecz. Ładnie się błyszczał, przypominał broń. Chciał się pobawić w rycerza, w Daevę. Nie wiedział, że jest ostry, nie bywał w kuchni. Służby nie było w pobliżu, działo się to jeszcze przed obiadem. Krzesło okazało się niestabilne, spadł z niego schodząc, nadział się brzuchem na ostrze.  
Wyobrażasz sobie? Jedyny syn ważnego generała i pani viceprezydent, od niemowlęcia chowany pod kloszem przez matkę, wcześniej się nawet nigdy nie skaleczył, nagle leży w kałuży krwi, nie wie co się dzieje, nie może się ruszyć, ma nóż w jelitach, a to wszystko z własnej głupoty. Zaczął drzeć się wniebogłosy. Chyba. Nie był pewien, jak zareagował.  
Wypisali go ze szpitala tydzień później. Aether potrafi zdziałać cuda, a wpływowa rodzina jeszcze więcej. Żadnego śladu na ciele, nie mógł jedynie nosić nic cięższego czy biegać.   
„Zawiodłem się na tobie. Nie takiego syna chciałem. Nie mazgaja, nie ofiary losu. Co będzie z ciebie za Daeva, co za żołnierz?!”  
Opuścił wzrok, gdy mi to opowiadał. On to ciągle dokładnie pamięta.  
Ojciec zabrał go do kuchni, podał mu ten sam nóż. Gene wypuścił go z ręki, był przerażony. Ten wcisnął mu go znowu, kazał wziąć się w garść. Kazał mu rozciąć sobie przedramię i znieść to jak facet. Gene w końcu posłuchał… Miałem ochotę przejść się do jego ojca, ale obiecałem, że zostanie to między nami.  
Zapisał go potem na masę zajęć i treningów. A Gene? Chciał spełnić jego oczekiwania, chciał sprawić mu radość. Było mu wstyd, że jest taką ofiarą. Jaki był szczęśliwy, gdy odkrył w sobie moce Daevy. Był pewien, że ojciec wyrzuci go z domu, jeśli tak się nie stanie. Pewnie by wyrzucił… Wierzył, że profesja assassina pomoże mu pozbyć się lęku przed ostrzami, przed krwią. Z polecenia ojca wzięli go do trenera specjalizującego się w runach. No bo gdzież może być więcej ostrzy i krwi?  
I radzi sobie. Jest zwinny, sprytny, utalentowany w posługiwaniu się aetherem – idealne do używania hide i tworzenia run. Nie czuje się już od nikogo gorszy… Chociaż i tak nie chodzi o innych żołnierzy, a o ojca. Gene nawet dobrze się przy tym bawi, całkiem lubi zabijać… Zabijać… Ale jednocześnie… Pewnych rzeczy nie zapomnisz, nie pozbędziesz się strachu, nie pozbędziesz chorych ambicji. Nosi sztylety, ale wzdryga się, gdy ktoś inny wyciągnie nóż. Cholera, on nawet nie może patrzeć jak ktoś inny pracuje w kuchni, co dopiero sam. Serio, marny byłby z niego pożytek gdybyśmy… Mieliśmy… Nie ważne.  
Wiesz kiedy mi to wszystko opowiedział?  
Gdy dałem mu prezent. Długo wybierałem, chciałem, żeby do niego pasował. Najlepszy metal, najlepsze kryształy. Nawet poradziłem się Nadii w prawie kolorów.  
A od razu było widać, że jego uśmiech nie jest szczery.  
– Dałem mu to. – Theodore Hamilton zacisnął palce na sztylecie, który trzymał w dłoni. Mężczyzna cały drżał, jego oczy lśniły powstrzymywanymi łzami. – Dałem mu tę cholerną broń zdolną przeciąć praktycznie wszystko. Wszystko! – wrzasnął roztrzęsiony. – Łącznie z szyją Adeli!   
– Theo… – Xallevyn Yarwyxr dotknął dłoni sorcerera. Ten wtulił się w jego ramię, wściekły rzucił sztylet na ziemię.  
Siedzieli sami w mieszkaniu assassina. Nastał wieczór, w Beluslan było chłodno i niebiesko. Daleko za oknem widać było szerokie schody, z których ledwie co zmyto krew. Broń leżąca na kamiennej podłodze wciąż była czerwona.  
– Skąd to się tu wzięło… Kurwa… Zabiłem ją. Adelę. Elyoskę. Gene ją lubił… Jego przyjaciel też nie żyje. Zabił go ktoś z waszych… Albo Balaur. Upiekł, żywego… Zabiłem ją. Co z tego, że taki był… – urwał prędko. – Co z tego… Aionie, Xall, co teraz będzie…  
– Spokojnie. – Asmodianin objął Theodora najmocniej jak potrafił, pogładził ostrożnie jego plecy. – Lord Zikel wyglądał na zadowolonego. A to, co zrobiłeś… Musiałeś. Ja też ją lubiłem. Theo, mamy wojnę. Daevy będą ginąć. A ty, ty… – Wypuścił mężczyznę z objęć, spojrzał prosto w jego orzechowe oczy. – Wybrałeś nas. Wciąż nie wiem co powiedzieć… Nie masz pojęcia, ja…  
Theodore uśmiechnął się słabo.  
– Wybrałem.  
Nie nadaję się do tego zadania. Co ja sobie myślałem.  
– To mnie przerasta – dodał słabym głosem. Był wycieńczony, zdenerwowany, zrezygnowany. Wesoły i smutny. Czuł ulgę.   
Już nie mogę się wycofać. Nie po tym, co zrobiłem…   
Czuł dotyk Xallevyna, szorstki materiał jego kamizelki, delikatność jego ostrych pazurów, szczerość słów i spojrzenia. Zamknął oczy.  
– Co mnie teraz czeka? – spytał, coraz bardziej śpiący. – Serio…  
– Wiele. Bardzo wiele. – Assassin pomógł sorcererowi położyć się na łóżku, nakrył go dwiema kołdrami. Ścisnął w swoich granatowych dłoniach jego białą dłoń. Wieczór zamienił się w noc. – Ale nie odstąpię cię na krok.

= = =

Tydzień później Theodore nie miał już za wiele czasu na roztrząsanie ostatnich zdarzeń i analizowanie swojej sytuacji. Wieść o Elyosie, który przyłączył się do Asmodian, prędko obiegła całą Asmodae. Sorcerer został już wezwany do kilku generałów, chcieli rozmawiać z nim naukowcy i historycy. Pytano go o siły Elyosów, o bazy w Abyss, o bitwę w Core, o ich magię i techniki walki. Theodore odpowiadał.  
Trzy tygodnie później był już lekko zmęczony. Niemal każdy dzień spędzał w innym miejscu, tak częste podróże przez portale dawały się we znaki jego organizmowi. Podobnie jak zimno i brak światła słonecznego. Ale Xallevyn rzeczywiście był przy nim. Korzystał z władzy nadanej mu przez papier z podpisem generała Thora i towarzyszył Elyosowi podczas ciągłych podróży i większości spotkań. W dzień żartował i wspierał, w nocy przytulał i ogrzewał, rankiem całował. Rexnwey zdawał się powoli przekonywać do blond sorcerera i traktować go bardziej jak swojego, Vana starała się go unikać – od wydarzenia na placu Beluslan nie zamieniła z nim ani słowa.  
Theodore obserwował, notował w pamięci, mówił prawdę i kłamał z przekonaniem. Jedno go dziwiło, jedno utrudniało zasypanie. Nikt, zupełnie żaden z Asmodian, nie wspomniał nigdy o Wieży Wieczności. Nie interesowała ich Elysea, nie interesowała południowa podstawa. Pochłonięci byli walką w Abbys, fortecami, Balaurami, Elyoskimi Lordami i ich słabościami. Sorcerer nie mógł tego pojąć. Czy rezonans obu półkul i znikający aether nie były ważniejsze? Asmodianie naprawdę woleli walczyć o skalne wyspy w ognistym wymiarze, niż zająć się tak ważną sprawą, prowadzącą przecież do śmierci planety?  
Tym lepiej dla nas.

= = =

Vana Taivynn patrzyła na drobinki śniegu, które spadały na plac Beluslan przez ogromne wyłomy w wysokim skalistym sklepieniu. Siedziała na chłodnych schodach, towarzyszył jej Yvers Draxvien, chanter z jej oddziału. Wyciągnął ją na spacer, chciał pochwalić się nową bronią. Siedzieli w ciszy, aż na horyzoncie pojawił się ich oficer.  
– Rex, obczaj mój nowy staff. – Chanter wstał ze schodów.  
– Zajebisty. – Gladiator nie zwrócił na przyjaciela większej uwagi. Jego ton był co najmniej oschły.  
– Jeszcze parę dni temu sam się jarałeś, że niedługo będzie mnie na niego stać. Dzięki niemu… – Yvers nie ustępował. – Hej, Nyvre. – Kilka kroków za nim szedł brat Vany.  
Ranger stanął przy schodach, spojrzał na siostrę.  
– Jak się czujesz?  
– Coraz lepiej. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się słabo. Nie powiedziała nikomu, o tym czego dowiedziała się od elyoskiej kleryczki noc przed jej śmiercią. O runie na jej plecach, mającej kiedyś wybuchnąć. Czasem zastanawiała się, czy powinna w ogóle przebywać wśród swoich znajomych, ale Adela zapewniła ją, że z wyprzedzeniem poczuje aktywację runy. I kazała przysiąc, że zgłosi to komu trzeba, że poprosi o pomoc. Vana obiecała. Ale cóż znaczyło słowo dane martwej Elyosce. Było minęło.  
Minęło.  
– Zgadnijcie kto został nowym Egzekutorem. – Rexnwey zmarszczył brwi.  
– Elyos? – spytała Vana złośliwie, przerywając rozmyślanie.   
– Oficer Xavanthe – wycedził gladiator. Nyvre skinął głową.  
– O kurwa. – Rangerka zamarła.  
– Przynajmniej nie będzie już moim oficerem.  
– Mamy przejebane, zwłaszcza Xall. Shadow Court może udupić kogo chce.  
– Na razie jest tylko egzekutorem.  
– Znasz go. – Rexnwey usiadł obok Vany. Jego dłonie drżały. Kobieta dotknęła jego ramienia. – Nie minie pól roku i będzie sędzią. Zemści się za tamtą gladiatorkę, w ogóle za wszystko.  
– Dobra, nie panikujmy. Po prostu od teraz ani jednego złego słowa o Lordach, o czymkolwiek. Potem pogadam z Xallem.  
Cała czwórka zamilkła, rozejrzała się nerwowo. Przechodnie nie zwracali na nich żadnej uwagi, śnieg spadał powoli na schody, z okna niedaleko wydobywała się spokojna muzyka.  
– To może mogę was zbuffować? – Yvers uśmiechnął się do reszty. Ci popatrzyli na niego spode łba. – Nowy staff…

= = =

Skóra kobiety przypominała skórę topielca, którego znaleziono po kilku dniach dryfowania na verterońskich bagnach. Jej broda była spiczasta, podobnie jak uszy. Oczy wąskie i szarawe, włosy ścięte krótko, przywodzące na myśl cienkie glony. Duży dekolt odsłaniał jej obojczyki i część piersi, smukłą szyję zdobił srebrny wisiorek.  
Asmodianka siedziała prosto, dumnie wpatrywała się w przestrzeń przed sobą. Theodore malował jej portret, uważnie mieszając kolory, nie zwracając uwagi na gapiów zaglądających mu przez ramię. Lub po prostu na niego patrzących, jako Elyos i tak był większą atrakcją, niż jakikolwiek obraz. Kobieta była żoną jednego z oficerów, chciała być sportretowana na tle śnieżnych wzgórz przez egzotycznego przybysza już w chwili, gdy zobaczyła jego rysunki w szkicowniku. Sorcerer zgodził się chętnie, dawno nie używał farb, a zawsze był to jakiś odpoczynek od spotkań i narad. Xallevyn został w swoim tymczasowym pokoju, uciął sobie drzemkę. Ostatnie tygodnie stresowały go nawet bardziej niż Theodora.  
– Niech się pani nie rusza. Głowa trochę… Właśnie tak. – Elyos nabrał na pędzel odrobinę szarawej bieli. – Yhm…  
Kolejna warstwa farby na płótnie, biżuteria kobiety nabrała delikatnego pobłysku.  
Nagle modelka wzdrygnęła się przestraszona, gotowa wstać. Gapie zaczęli milknąć, rozchodzić się w pośpiechu, swoją postawą i opuszczonymi spojrzeniami dając do zrozumienia, że są niewinni i niewidzialni.   
– Proszę przestać – polecił doniosły męski głos.  
Theodore odłożył pędzel, odwrócił głowę. Zobaczył trzech asmodian, dwóch mężczyzn i kobietę. Wszyscy w czarnych płaszczach z wysokimi kołnierzami i delikatnymi łańcuchami zdobiącymi ich poły, wszyscy uzbrojeni i w czarnych maskach, z wyciętymi wąskimi otworami na oczy, po zmierzchu promieniujące czerwienią.  
– Erina Svanyr, zgadza się? – spytał jeden z mężczyzn, trzymający w ręku księga oprawioną w skórę.  
– Ja nic nie… – Kobieta wstała ze skałki. W jej oczach była panika, w gestach bezradność, w głosie błagania. – Przysięgam!  
– Zgadza się? – Asmodianin ponowił pytanie.  
– Pozwolisz, że my zdecydujemy czy coś zrobiłaś – dodała jego towarzyszka.  
Sorcerer milczał, stał nieruchomo przy płótnie. Wiedział, kto nosi takie maski, chociaż znał ich jedynie z opowieści Xallevyna i jego przyjaciół.  
Shadow Court. Potrafią sprawić, że znikniesz i nikt nie będzie o tobie pamiętał.  
– Błagam, moje dzieci… – Kobieta zaczęła wyrywać się dwójce egzekutorów, którzy pochwycili ją po chwili. Trzeci zamknął księgę. Kilkoro gapiów nie odezwało się ani słowem. – Pozwólcie mi chociaż… – Zamaskowany mężczyzna odprowadził wzrokiem Asmodiankę i swoich towarzyszy. – Błagam! – Wrzaski zginęły gdzieś za zaśnieżonymi skałami. Po gapiach nie było już ani śladu.   
– Theodore Hamilton, zgadza się?  
O kurwa.   
Sorcerer spojrzał na mężczyznę. Byli nagle zupełnie sami. Nie odpowiedział, miał problem z zebraniem myśli i doborem słów. Stali na śniegu, koło malowniczych wzniesień i niedokończonego obrazu, kilkanaście minut drogi od większych zabudowań.  
– Wybacz, głupie pytanie. Nie ma w Asmodae zbyt wielu Elyosów o tym nazwisku. – Asmodianin wskazał drewnianą ławkę niedaleko. – Proszę ze mną.  
– Czemu…  
– Nie znasz jeszcze wszystkich panujących u nas zasad. Tę wbij sobie do głowy. Shadow Courtowi się nie odmawia. Proszę za mną.  
Wiedzą? A może po prostu… Nie, przecież sam Lord Zikel…  
Theodore ruszył, bardzo powoli. Idący przed nim mężczyzna rzucał się w oczy na tle całej tej bieli – czarny strój, niebieska skóra, grantowe włosy zaczesane do tyłu. Przy pasku miał drugą księgę, cienką i błyszczącą.  
Sorcerer.   
– Boisz się? – spytał Asmodianin, gdy usiedli już na ławce. – Boją się tylko ci, którzy mają coś na sumieniu.   
– Nie boję. – Theodore uniósł brodę, postarał się rozluźnić. Pomyślał o orbie, który miał na ręku. O usypianiu, zamienianiu w drzewa, tworzeniu lodu czy ognia. Był w tym coraz lepszy, może miałby szanse.  
– Zdradzę ci sekret. Każdy ma coś na sumieniu.   
– Doprawdy?  
– Zawsze można spytać Hamama.  
Nie chcę wiedzieć kto to.  
– Ta kobieta jest żoną oficera – powiedział Elyos po chwili, przełykając ślinę.  
– Możemy aresztować nawet generała – odpowiedział mu uśmiech i błysk ciemnych oczu. – A oficer nie ośmieli się zakwestionować naszego wyroku. Podważasz nasz autorytet?  
– Czy to przesłuchanie?  
– Nie, przyjacielska rozmowa.  
– Skoro zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi, mogę się chociaż dowiedzieć z kim rozmawiam?  
– Wybacz, takie niedopatrzenie. – Mężczyzna ściągnął maskę. – Shadow Egzekutor Darvel Xavanthe, jeszcze niedawno oficer asmodiańskiej armii. – Poprawił swoje ugładzone włosy. – Mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Także jestem sorcererem. – Asmodianin poklepał swoją księgę. – I obaj zabiliśmy co najmniej jednego Elyosa.  
Theodore zamilkł, wstrzymał oddech. Darvel uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.  
– Walczyłeś w Core…? – spytał Elyos cicho po dłuższej chwili. Jego głos zadrżał. Egzekutor zmienił temat.  
– Wiesz na pewno, że wzbudziłeś zainteresowanie Shadow Courtu. Już samym swoim przybyciem. Teraz robisz taką karierę, jesteś niemal doradcą generałów. Podoba ci się u nas? – Przysunął się bliżej rozmówcy. – Czemu opuściłeś swoich? Tam było za jasno, czy za gorąco? – pytał coraz szybciej. – Co słychać u twoich asmodiańskich przyjaciół?  
– Jestem tutaj…  
– Rexnwey Yarwyxr, Vana Taivynn, Yvers Draxvien oraz Xallevyn Yarwyxr. Szybko się tutaj zadomowiłeś. Może wstąpisz do ich oddziału?  
– Posłuchaj…  
– Jeden jest z tobą w Hoarfrost Shelter, młodszy Yarwyxr, prawda? Jest z tobą cały czas. Był w Elysei. Co was łączy?  
Theodore próbował dojść do siebie, powiedzieć coś w końcu.   
– Ścigacie Asmodian, – zaczął głośno – którzy spiskują przeciw Lordom, którzy mówią o nich źle, współpracują z Leparystami…  
– Powoli rozszerzamy działalność. Karalna będzie także współpraca z Elyosami.  
– Ja jestem po waszej stronie.  
– Ależ nie wątpię. Jeśli jednak coś kombinujecie…  
– To groźba?  
– To podziękowanie. – Egzekutor wstał, podniósł z ławki skórzaną księgę, z której mógł dzisiaj wykreślić kolejne nazwisko. Schował ja do torby, odwrócił się do Elyosa. – Kilka lat czekałem na taką okazję. Dziękuję, Theodore Hamilton. – Uścisnął mu rękę, sorcerer nie zaoponował. – Przekaż pozdrowienia swojemu chłopakowi. Powiedz mu, że nie mogę doczekać się spotkania. Hamam także.  
Theodore poczuł się nagle jakoś pewniej, zaczynał być bardziej zły, niż wystraszony. Zdobył się na delikatny uśmiech.  
– Nie możesz doczekać się spotkania z assassinem, z którym, delikatnie mówiąc, nie darzycie się sympatią? Nie boisz się, że to ty mógłbyś… zniknąć?  
Darvel Xavanthe przystanął, pazurami postukał w lśniącą oprawę swojej broni. Przez chwilę był to jedyny dźwięk rozbrzmiewający w okolicy. Theodore wytrzymał spojrzenie Asmodianina, z satysfakcją zauważając nerwowy ruch jego ust.  
– Gdy ktoś znika z polecenia Shadow Courtu, – odparł egzekutor powoli – wszyscy o nim zapominają. Tak od razu, tak po prostu. Ale jeśli ten ktoś ośmieli się wcześniej podnieść rękę na członka Shadow Courtu, to może być pewien, że przed zniknięciem będzie błagał, abyśmy mu tę rękę ucięli… Bo widzisz, nie da się cały czas uciekać.  
– Zapamiętam. – Elyos wstał z ławki, tym razem to on wyciągnął dłoń jako pierwszy. – Miło było poznać.  
– Mi także. – Darvel odwzajemnił mocny uścisk.

= = =

– Daeva, akakakak, zapraszam, zapraszam! – Skrzekliwe głosy kupców dobiegały ze wszystkich stron. Na rynku było ciasno i głośno, w takim skupisku ludzi i towarów nie było nawet czuć zimna. Liczne Shugo bez wytchnienia nagabywały klientów, zwłaszcza rzucającego się w oczy Elyosa. – Biała Daeva na pewno coś u mnie znajdzie!  
– Dziękuję. – Theodore uciekał od handlarzy, ale obserwował otoczenie całkiem uważnie, trochę nerwowo. Pozostali przechodnie byli równie zainteresowani zakupami, co i bezczelnym gapieniem się na blond sorcerera. – Red Mane Cavern jest niesamowite, a jego generał w porządku. Ale te Shugo…  
– Sam chciałeś przejść się na rynek. – Xallevyn wzruszył ramionami. Przebili się na trochę szerszą ścieżkę. – Dosyć masz już tych wszystkich narad i przesłuchań? Oraz bycia główną atrakcją Asmodae? – Assassin uśmiechnął się odpychając dwójkę dzieci, które koniecznie chciały dotknął fioletowego płaszcza Elyosa.   
– Na myśl o spotkaniu z tamtym Shadow Egzekutorem nadal mam ciarki.  
– Zapomnij o nim. – Xallevyn zmarszczył brwi. – Nic na ciebie nie ma.  
Mięli kilka kolejnych straganów, Theodore nie zauważył na nich nic ciekawego. Miał zamiar skręcić w kolejną uliczkę.  
– Bycie Elyosem to tutaj całkiem poważne przestępstwo – powiedział, wspominając niebieskiego czarodzieja.  
– Jak u was bycie Asmodianinem. – odparł assassin nie wiele myśląc. Przygryzł wargę, popatrzyli na siebie z Theodorem. – Przepraszam.  
– To ja niepotrzebnie zaczynałem.  
– Mam dosyć, poczekam na tamtym placu.  
– Spoko, ja się jeszcze trochę rozejrzę.  
– Tylko nie za długo, umieram z głodu.   
Theodore zniknął między straganami. Szukał jakiegoś stoiska z magicznymi broniami. Po drodze uścisnął kilka dłoni, zniósł trochę pogardliwych spojrzeń, usłyszał jakieś wyzwiska, odpowiedział na pytanie dotyczące pogody w Elysei. Zatrzymał się przy Shugo, który handlował orbami i księgami. Przełknął ślinę.  
– Dostanę kryształowego orba? – spytał zbyt wyraźnie i donośnie.  
– U mnie najlepsze orby, szanowna Daevo! – Kupiec od razu się ożywił i zaczął chwalić swój towar. – Kryształowy, akakakak… – Przeglądał pudełka, w których wystawione były bronie. – Może…  
– Hmmm… Nie, nie takiego szukam. – Theodore odszedł prędko, po kilku minutach odnalazł kolejne stoisko odpowiadające jego wymaganiom. Shugo spojrzał na niego porozumiewawczo. Elyos kucnął przy pudełkach.  
– Dostanę kryształowego orba? – spytał już trochę spokojnie.  
– Się rozumie, Daevo! – Kupiec wyszczerzył zęby. – Z mithrilu, z rubinu, z orichalcum?  
– Mithrilowy – odpowiedział Theodore zgodnie z planem. Shugo podał mu drewniane pudełko, które leżało na dolnej półce wystawki, schowane za kilkoma innymi.  
– Tutaj się otwiera.  
– Tysiąc kinah? – Theodore spojrzał na cenę.  
– Nie mniej, biała Daevo!  
Sorcerer wyjął kopertę z sześcianu, udał, że odlicza znajdujące się w niej pieniądze. Upewnił się, że między kilkoma banknotami znajdują się jego raporty.  
– Dziękuję.  
– Zapraszam ponownie, akakakak! – Zakończyli transakcję nie wzbudzając zainteresowania innego niż to, które i tak towarzyszyło Elysowi na każdym kroku. On schował pudełko z orbem do swojego sześcianu, Shugo wrzucił kopertę do sakiewki z utargiem.  
Kolejne wytyczne i kolejny kontakt. Och, Aionie, jakoś poszło…  
Theodore przyśpieszył kroku, przecisnął się między niewielkim tłumem.  
Żadnych strasznych gości w czarnych maskach.  
Odetchnął. Lord Nezekan wyjaśnił mu dokładnie, z kim, i za pomocą jakich słów, ma się skontaktować po pięciu tygodniach pobytu w Asmodae. Na razie wszystko szło dobrze, Asmodianie nie pilnowali go jakoś bardzo, nie mówiąc już o tym, że nad Shugo nie mieli żadnej kontroli, podobnie zresztą jak Elyosi.  
Ale gdy wrócę, gdy zrozumieją… Xall może za to zapłacić.  
Theodore doszedł na plac, gdzie zostawił Xallevyna. Assassin siedział na ławce, czytał lokalną gazetę, którą „pożyczył” sobie z mijanego stoiska. Zobaczył sorcerera, uśmiechnął się, jak to on, uprzejmie i zadziornie.   
Zgodziłem się na tę misję, aby zabrać cię z Abyss, aby być z tobą dłużej. Nawet zabiłem… Ale to nadal za krótko. Z każdym dniem… Będę musiał wybrać.  
– Gdzie dzisiaj zjemy? – spytał Theodore, gdy Xallevyn odłożył już gazetę. Ruszyli powoli w stronę centrum Red Mane Cavern.  
– Niedługo stąd spadamy, pora więc spróbować kuchni Mau.  
– Pisze się na wszystko, co nowe.  
– Dobrze wiedzieć. – Assassin wyszczerzył zęby, sorcerer szturchnął go w bok. Zaczęli rozmawiać o architekturze tutejszej bazy. Tego tematu Theodore nigdy nie miał dosyć, a Xallevyn czuł dumę i satysfakcję, gdy mógł poopowiadać mu o najpiękniejszych miejscach w Asmodae. Nawet ostatnio specjalnie o nich poczytał.  
Wykonać misję i wrócić do Elysei, czy zostać z tobą… 

= = =

Biało–niebieskie sztandary zdobiły wysokie ściany, a przez strzeliste okna pomiędzy nimi wpadało ciepłe, czerwone światło. Przy stole zebrali się wszyscy oficerowie stacjonujący w Teminon, podwładna generała Michalisa nalewała im wodę do szklanek, podawała notatniki.  
– Czas goni, panowie. – Dowódca zajął swoje miejsce. – Wierzę, że każdy zapoznał się już z raportami Radiant Ops. Elitarny oddział oficera de la Warre wykonał kawał dobrej roboty. – Skinął głową w stronę mężczyzny siedzącego po jego prawej. – Sam oficer został świeżo awansowany do rangi generała, a Radiant Ops powiększone do trzech drużyn zamiast jednej.  
– Gratuluję. – Odezwali się inni oficerowie.  
– Zasłużyłeś.  
– Dziękuję.  
Alvar i Howard popatrzyli na siebie z trudem ukrywając niezadowolenie. Kolejny przeciwnik jakiegokolwiek rozejmu z Asmodae pnie się w wojskowych strukturach. Po chwili jednak, podobnie jak reszta, uśmiechnęli się do nowego generała, pogratulowali mu awansu.  
Spotkanie mijało bez większych spięć, na tym etapie przygotowań i tak było już jedynie formalnością i czasem na wprowadzenie ostatnich poprawek do planu zapropowanego przez Radiant Ops, którym to udało się odnaleźć bazę Asmodian.  
– To wszystko na dzisiaj. – Generał Michalis zamknął swoją teczkę. – Pytania.  
– Czy Lordowie ruszą z nami?  
– Nie. Wysyłamy do walki wszystkie nasze siły, Lordowie zostaną więc w Teminon, gotowi odeprzeć ewentualny atak wroga. Nie możemy lekceważyć Balaurów. – Spojrzał na oficera Windsora, który także dał znak, że ma coś do powiedzenia. – Słucham? – spytał niechętnie.  
– Generale… – zaczął gladiator. – Skoro znaleźliśmy już bazę nieprzyjaciela, czy nie moglibyśmy zacząć od rozmowy? Wysłać posłańca, czy nawet delegację. Zakończyć wojnę w Abyss, nim ta rozpocznie się na dobre i skupić się na tym, co naprawdę ważne? Zatrzymaniu wchłaniania aetheru.  
– W sumie… – Jedna z kobiet skinęła głową.  
– Daj spokój. – Jej towarzysz machnął ręką. – Aetheru i tak wystarczy na kilka stuleci.  
– Przeznaczamy na tę bezcelową wojnę środki, które moglibyśmy…  
– Według najnowszych obliczeń, czas pomiędzy zniszczeniem północnej podstawy Wieży a rozpadem Asmodae, wystarczy na ucieczkę większości naszych wojsk do Elysei – odparł generał Michalis. – Jeśli portale będą sprzyjające, nie ma się czego obawiać.  
– Jeśli – wtrącił się oficer Godwin. – Jeśli nie wtrącą się Balaury. Jeśli obliczenia są poprawne.   
– Daeva, która boi się walki, Alvar, nie jest nic warta – oznajmił dowódca donośnie. Rzadko zwracał się do podwładnych po imieniu. Reszta zamilkła na chwilę. – Oficerze Windsor, zna pan na pewno przebieg ostatniej rozmowy pokojowej z udziałem naszych „nieprzyjaciół”? Czy musze przypominać, kto spowodował Kataklizm?  
– To było dawno temu. – Howard zacisnął pięści.  
– Lordowie się nie zmienili.   
– Ha, owszem – zaśmiał się dowódca Radiant Ops. – Teraz stali się zwierzętami także z wyglądu.  
– Asmodianie to bezmózgie krwiożercze bestie, samym swym istnieniem obrażające Aiona. Miał oficer próbkę tego podczas przekazania więźnia w Heironie. – Generał Michalis pokręcił głową. – Jesteśmy naukowcami, czy żołnierzami, oficerze? Daevami, czy… – przerwał, trochę na pokaz. Kilka osób się zaśmiało.  
– Generale. – Alvar podniósł się z krzesła, Howard uspokoił go gestem.  
– To wszystko. Bierzcie się za swoje oddziały, za długo już odpoczywali, gotowi zapomnieć, jak się lata. Mają być gotowi do zabijania. Za trzy tygodnie zdobędziemy twierdzę Primum i poślemy tych czarnuchów prosto do strumienia aetheru. Potem przyjdzie kolej na ich Wieżę i, o czym pamiętamy wbrew sugestiom niektórych oficerów, zatrzymanie wchłaniania aetheru.

= = =

– To dla mnie? – Catherine Hamilton zajrzała do czarnej torebki wykonanej ze sztywnego, błyszczącego materiału. – No, wiem, że dla mnie, ale…  
– No zobacz co jest w środku. – Alvar Godwin uśmiechnął się zniecierpliwiony.  
Kobieta wyciągnęła krótką sukienkę w ciemnym kolorze, ozdobioną fioletowymi falbankami i kokardą spiętą srebrną broszką.   
– Co to za materiał…? – Pogładziła ubranie. – Niesamowite. Skąd ją wziąłeś?  
– Asmodae.  
– Jak?! – Catherine uniosła brwi. Szybko jednak domyśliła się odpowiedzi. – Shugo. Mam nadzieję, że nie noszona. Pomyślałabym, że to prezent na pożegnanie, ale pamiętaj, że do Primum ruszamy razem. – Popatrzyła groźnie na mężczyznę.  
– Pamiętam, chociaż chciałbym, abyś została. – Gladiator wziął ją za rękę, zaczęli spacerować wzdłuż Teminon, w oddali widząc piękne i przerażające Core. – Ale to niemożliwe.  
– Nawet gdyby było, moje miejsce jest na froncie. Nie będę siedzieć w domu i martwić się o mojego rycerza. – Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. – Sama też nim jestem, nie zapominaj.  
– Wiem, chociaż przyznam, że chętnie zobaczyłbym cię w tej sukience. – Alvar pocałował ją w policzek. – Randka po powrocie do Elysei?  
– Schowam ją razem z wisiorkiem. – Catherine popatrzyła na torebkę. – I założę na naszą randkę. Jak już skopiemy tyłki tym czarnuchom. I dowiem się co z Theo… – dodała pochmurniejąc.   
Gladiator nie odpowiedział. Był przy swojej dziewczynie kiedy tylko mógł, nie chciał by całe dnie zmartwiała się bratem, zajmował ją rozmowami, treningami i pieszczotami. Było im ze sobą coraz lepiej, nawet jeśli ich uczucie rozwijało się w nieprzyjaznym Abyss, w cieniu patroli Balaurów i czekającej ich walki. Nie dyskutowali za wiele o swoich poglądach na temat wojny. Catherine wiedziała, że Alvar jest raczej zwolennikiem pokoju, sama nie widziała jednak takiej możliwości, ani tym bardziej potrzeby. On nie naciskał, chociaż korzystał czasem z okazji by przedstawić swoje argumenty.  
– Wierzę, że go znajdziemy, chociaż według generała Michalisa, Asmodianie to bezmózgie krwiożercze bestie, więc…  
– Myli się. – Kobieta przerwała mu z powagą. – To nasi wrogowie, tak. Mamy sprzeczne interesy, musimy walczyć. Ale to Daevy, żołnierze… Tak samo jak my. Cała nasza drużyna polubiła Xallevyna… Nawet ja do niego przywykłam. – Zaśmiała się. – Nie wierzę, że to mówię. Po ucieczce Theo za dużo myślałam o tamtej podróży. I te wspomnienia wcale nie okazują się takie złe…  
– W porządku. – Alvar objął ją ramieniem. Rozejrzał się. – Ale nie mów za głośno o tym, że nie przekazaliście go od razu. Sprawa i tak już przycichła, za miesiąc wszyscy o niej zapomną.  
– Wiem. Teraz trochę żałuję, że byliśmy z nim aż tyle. Boję się, że Theo… Mogli się za bardzo zbliżyć. Powinnam była coś zauważyć, Eugene powinien. Ale to takie nierealne.  
– Najważniejszym jest go znaleźć. I wygrać bitwę. Albo nawet przegrać. Byleby po niej Lordowie poszli po rozum do głowy i spróbowali się dogadać.  
– Może… – Catherine ścisnęła swój prezent, piękny strój, prosto od wroga. – Może właśnie to powinni zrobić.

= = =

Xallevyn, mimo że sam kazał Theodorowi nie przejmować się Shadow Courtem, myślał o nim praktycznie cały czas. Gdy sorcerer powiedział mu o spotkaniu z Egzekutorem, który przedstawił się jako Darvel Xavanthe, assassin miał nadzieję, że to jakiś żart, albo zbieg okoliczności. Niestety, niedawna rozmowa z Rexem i Vana rozwiała jego wątpliwości. Były oficer brata rangerki nie tylko dostał się w szeregi tej elitarnej organizacji, ale zadomowił się w niej na tyle szybko, że ma już przydzielonych własnych podwładnych i jest wysyłany w teren, po podejrzanych i oskarżonych. Xallevynowi nie podobało się to ani trochę. Tak ogromna władza w rękach idioty musiała zwiastować coś niedobrego. Wiedział doskonale, że Shadow Court będzie miał go na oku ze względu na Theodora, ale aż takich komplikacji nie przewidział. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go entuzjastyczny głos.  
– Młody Yarwyxr, kupę lat! – W kierunku Xallevyna i Theodora zaczął biec starszy mężczyzna. – Czekaj, czekaj.   
– Jak się pan trzyma? – spytał assassin w miarę uprzejmie.  
– O na Aiona! – Asmodianin przystanął, spojrzał z uśmiechem na sorcerera. – To ten Elyos o którym wszyscy mówią. Zaszczyt poznać, zaszczyt. – Uścisnął rękę Theodora. – Młody Yarwyxr, – chwilę później zwrócił się do Xallevyna – potrzebuję twojej pomocy.  
– Znowu.  
– Oj, no! Przybyłem do Beluslan odwiedzić ciotkę. Zabrałem ze sobą Purrę i…  
– Zgubiła się.  
– Dokładnie!  
– Nie mam na to czasu.  
– A ta Purra, – zaczął Theodore. – Kto to taki?  
– Czarna puma, moje zwierzątko. Uwielbia skakać po dachach.  
– Wow. – Źrenice sorcerera poszerzyły się z podekscytowania. – Chciałbym ją zobaczyć. Znajdziemy ją dla pana.  
– Dziękuję! Elyosi nie są tak okropni, jak o nich mówią!  
– Na Aiona, Theo… – Xallevyn pokręcił głową.  
Kolejne dwadzieścia minut spędzili na przeczesywaniu uliczek głównej bazy w Beluslan, sprawdzaniu dachów, zaułków, koszy na śmieci, wszelkich krzaków i skał. Wspięli się właśnie na jeden z domów, assassin przestał już narzekać, a sorcerer coraz bardziej nie mógł doczekać się spotkania ze zwierzęciem.  
– Co wy wyprawiacie? – spytała Vana, która stała na chodniku. Ze zdziwieniem patrzyła na znajdujących się nad nią mężczyzn.  
– Szukamy Purry, musi gdzieś tu być… – wyjaśnił Theodore, nie odwracając się nawet do rangerki. Był zbyt zajęty utrzymywaniem równowagi na stromym dachu.  
Vana uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, pogłaskała czarną pumę, która stała zaraz obok niej. Zwierzę przeciągnęło się leniwie, zakręciło wokół kobiety.  
– Xall zawsze był trochę głupi. Myślałam, że zmądrzał od przebywania z tym Elyosem, widocznie się myliłam. – Rangerka zaczęła rozglądać się za właścicielem zguby. Odchodząc spojrzała jeszcze na Xallevyna, który próbował właśnie uratować Theodora przed bolesnym upadkiem do śmietnika. Bezskutecznie. – Ale zmienił się, złagodniał… – dodała ciszej, jakby czulej. Pokręciła głową. – Purra, czemu nie potrafię nienawidzić ich bardziej? – Dotknęła czarnego, podwiniętego ogona pumy. Przymknęła oczy. – Po cholerę niektórzy są dobrzy.

= = =

– Zabieram cię do Morheim – oznajmił Xallevyn z uśmiechem, gdy usiadł przy stole. – Dostałem zgodę od generał Nerity. – Zaczął szykować sobie kanapkę ze wszystkim, co zdołał upchnąć na kromce. – Wystarczająco już cię wymęczyli, zasługujesz na jakieś wolne. Mamy dwa tygodnie tylko dla siebie.  
Theodore odstawił kubek, zmarszczył brwi.  
Lord Zikel udał się do Abyss… Podobnie jak legiony Red Hasia i Thunder Shout… Muszę zostać w Belu aby być na bieżąco.  
– Tak po prostu? Bez żadnych innych żołnierzy? – spytał po chwili.  
– Generał kazała Rexowi przydzielić jeszcze kogoś. Wybrał Yversa, ona ma rodzinę w Morheim. Pójdzie do nich, spotkamy się dopiero przed powrotem. Resztę wysyłają do Altgardu, będą tam czekać na jakieś zadania, potem do nich dołączymy. Piszesz się na to?  
Theodore odwrócił głowę, spojrzał przez okno. Fioletowawe skały przyprószone śniegiem, dachy domów, w oddali ogromna brama. Znał już to miejsce lepiej niż własną kieszeń.   
Albo mogę opuścić Belu i po prostu być z Xallem. Dwa tygodnie nie zrobią większej różnicy…  
Podjął decyzję, uśmiechnął się do assassina.   
– Jeszcze pytasz.  
Wybacz, Lordzie.  
Xallevyn wepchnął sobie do ust resztę kanapki, wstał prędko.  
– Nie ma czasu do stracenia – oznajmił ledwo zrozumiale. – Tyle chcę ci pokazać, nawet kupiłem książkę o tamtejszych zabytkach. – Stanął w progu kuchni. – Chodź się spakować.  
W końcu chwila spokoju z generałami, oficerami, Abyss... Z patrzeniem na mapy, na krajobrazy, na drogi…  
Theodore dopił powoli kawę, spojrzał na Asmodianina z nieukrywanym rozbawieniem.  
– Śmiejesz się ze mnie? – Xallevyn skrzyżował ramiona. – Asmodianie też umieją czytać.  
– Rex mówił mi, że od lat nie tknąłeś żadnej książki. – Elyos podszedł do mężczyzny, cmoknął go w usta. – Jesteś niesamowity. Zabierz mnie gdzie chcesz.  
– Żebyś wiedział. – Assassin dotknął blond włosów sorcerera, szybko jednak zabrał rękę i zajął się szukaniem swojego sześcianu. – Możemy iść nawet pod Wieżę.  
To stwierdzenie zaskoczyło Theodora. Szybko zaczął otwierać szafki, udając, że pomoga Xallevynowi w poszukiwaniach. Nie chciał po prostu, by assassin zobaczył wyraz jego twarzy.  
Ciągle nikt nie pytał o naszą podstawę, o dostanie się w jej pobliże… Żaden generał, nawet Xall. Może unika tego niewygodnego tematu, tak samo jak ja. A teraz chce pokazać mi północne ruiny? Bez wiedzy przełożonych? Jako oznakę zaufania? Przecież na pewno są obstawione żołnierzami…  
– Nie mogę się doczekać. – Sorcerer prędko udał się do sypialni, aby spakować jakieś cieplejsze ciuchy, które kupił niedawno. Odetchnął głęboko, usiadł na łóżku. Drżał, mimo, że Xallevyn rzucił ten tekst tak niedbale. To też było dziwne. Theodore położył się pościeli, wbił wzrok w sufit. Wyglądało na to, że przy okazji uciekania od swojego zadania, wykona jego najważniejszą część. Chociaż z każdym dniem coraz mniej to rozumiał.

= = =

Niewielki statek leciał nisko, w dole nie było widać już żadnych większych głazów. Może gdzieś daleko. Dotarł pod wrogą twierdzę, pod najniższy punkt ogromnej skały, na której się znajdowała. Wzbił się w górę. Powoli, niezauważanie, ale pewnie. Na pokładzie panowała cisza.   
Wzlatywał, dolna krawędź wysokiej skały zbliżała się nieubłaganie. Z tego miejsca nie dało się dostrzec twierdzy. Była gdzieś nad głowami, gdzieś na powierzchni, liczne metry w górę. A z twierdzy nie dało się dostrzec statku.  
Mieli wspinać się bez żadnej asekuracji. W razie czego mieli przecież skrzydła, mogli jednak rozwinąć je tylko w ostateczności – asmodiańscy strażnicy zbyt łatwo dostrzegliby nagły rozbłysk bieli.  
Statek zatrzymał się, tuż pod skalną ścianą, tuż pod Primum.  
Oficer Howard Windsor skinął głową, nie przerywając gęstej ciszy. Trzech assassinów z jego oddziału rozpoczęło wspinaczkę, wraz z nimi kilkoro podlegających innym dowódcom.  
W Elysei zbliżał się wieczór. Generał Michalis szacował, że bitwa skończy się do elysejskiego poranka. Jakże byłoby cudownie, wysłać Lady Ariel wiadomość o zwycięstwie u progu nowego dnia.  
Eugene Fremont oparł swój ciężar na niestabilnej skalnej półce, odnalazł dłonią kolejną nierówność, której mógłby się chwycić. Poruszał się lekko i bezszelestnie, podobnie jak jego towarzysze. Podłoże nie stawiało większego oporu, twierdza Primum była coraz bliżej.  
Oficer Alvar Godwin czołgał się na przedzie swoich podwładnych. Rangerka Nobelle Middleton, jego zastępca, przeszła niewidzialna za kolejny większy głaz, rozejrzała się, dała znak dłonią, że mogą ruszać dalej. Poruszali się ostrożnie, zmierzali ku krawędzi jednej z wielkich skał otaczających asmodiańską twierdzę. Mogli dostrzec jej na wpół ukończone mury.  
Przemieszczali się wolno, spokojnie, w niczym nieprzerywanej ciszy. Tak jak setki innych żołnierzy na terenach otaczających Primum.  
Dwójka Asmodian siedziała na murze, leniwie wpatrywała się w czerwone niebo, gotowa podnieść alarm w razie dostrzeżenia jakiegoś niebezpieczeństwa. Jak co dzień, nic się nie działo. Strażnicy spodziewali się co najwyżej legionu Thunder Shout wracającego z misji rozpoznawczej na północy Abyss.  
– Słyszałaś, o tej rangerce, która straciła ogon w Core? – zagadał spiritmaster.  
– Daj spokój, nie chcę o tym nawet słuchać. – Kobieta ze zniesmaczeniem wykrzywiła usta. Coś tam jednak obiło jej się o uszy. Towarzysz patrzył na nią wyczekująco, chcąc widocznie porozmawiać o czymkolwiek. – Balaury, Białasy, czy go sobie gdzieś przycięła i się oderwał? – spytała w końcu.  
– Chuj wie. – Spiritmaster wzruszył ramionami.  
– To już lepiej stracić oko – dodała ponuro. Mężczyzna przytaknął.  
Eugene zacisnął zęby. W okolicy było tak cicho, że bez problemu mógł usłyszeć rozmowę pary strażników. Nie, nie miał czasu o tym myśleć. Musiał skupić się na utrzymaniu niewidzialności podczas skradania się wzdłuż murów fortecy. Z daleka omijał wszelkie patrole, nie mógł ryzykować, że ktoś wykryje jego hide. Pozostali assassini także zbliżali się powoli do swoich pozycji. Umieścili na nich ładunki wybuchowe i bomby dymne, umieścili urządzenia mające zakłócić pracę pola ochronnego, które Asmodianie wznosili wokół swojej bazy. Prędko schowali się za głazami, przykucnęli, oczekiwali w napięciu. Ciemnowłosa zabójczyni na czworaka podeszła do krawędzi lewitującej skały. Nisko pod nią był ich statek, na wyspach wokół skrywały się ich oddziały. Wyszła z hide, odpaliła racę.  
Cisza panująca w Abyss została przerwana z niesłychanym impetem.  
– Teraz. – Alvar zaczął biec jako pierwszy. Sekundy później dołączyły do niego setki innych Daev. W powietrze wzbiły się tumany czerwonawego pyłu. Wybuchły bomby, mała część zabudowań twierdzy runęła z hukiem, okolicę spowił gęsty dym, niedokończona aetherowa powłoka ochronna zadrgała niepokojąco. Statek zaczął wzlatywać, Elyosi zeskoczyli ze skał, na komendę rozwinęli skrzydła. Okolica rozbłysła bielą.  
– O kurwa. – Jeden z asmodiańskich strażników upuścił kanapkę.  
– Ile białasów….  
Podniósł się alarm. Dla zasady, dla dopełnienia formalności, ataku ciężko było nie zauważyć. Za to ciężko było w niego uwierzyć. Sypały się najgorsze przekleństwa. Elyosi byli wszędzie – wokół Primum, nad Primum, białe skrzydła wyłaniały się nawet spod skały, na której wznoszono fortecę, a wysłani przodem assassini, skorzystawszy z zamieszania, byli już między jej murami. Obie strony uwolniły pierwsze strzały, wypowiedziały pierwsze zaklęcia. Elyscy zabójcy podcięli już jakieś gardła, chociaż nie każdy zdołał uchronić się przed wykryciem i kontratakiem.  
Nobelle poszybowała w kierunku wysokiej kolumny, wylądowała na niej z gracją. Naciągnęła cięciwę. Czuła, że ta bitwa awansuje ją na oficera. Skupiła aether wokół łuku, powitała Asmodian deszczem świszczących strzał. odpowiedziała jej kulka ognia, kto rej zdołał uniknąć. Walka rozpętała się na dobre.  
Statek dotarł pod fortecę, Howard prędko zeskoczył z pokładu, wydał ostatnie rozkazy swoim podwładnym, zaatakowali z zamiarem pozbycia się obstawy wschodniej bramy. Wróg wciąż był jeszcze zaskoczony i zdezorientowany, jego opór chaotyczny. Do walki dołączali kolejni czarnoskrzydli dowódcy, Elyosi od razu czynili ich swoimi pierwszymi celami. Oficer Windsor chciał jak najszybciej dotrzeć do środka Primum i odnaleźć jej generała. Wrogi dowódca musiał zdawać sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji, może schwytany zgodziłby się poddać fortecę bez większego rozlewu krwi. Może… Gladiator nie miał czasu na rozważania, Asmodianie atakowali go z ogromną zaciętością, jako człowiek ledwo dawał im radę. Ale dawał, sam zabił już dwóch, a jego odział nie pozostawał gorszy. Catherine ściągnęła na ziemię obrońcę muru za pomocą aetherowej liny z miecza, żywiołak Elaine rzucił się właśnie na jakiegoś sorcerera, który prędko przypłacił swoją nieuwagę sztyletem wbitym w plecy. Eugene wyciągnął sprawnie zakrwawione ostrze, wymienił uśmiechy ze spiritmasterką. Ta krzyknęła coś jeszcze rozbawiona, jednak w tej kakofonii szczęku broni, wrzasków, rozkazów i wyzwisk assassin nie mógł nic usłyszeć.   
Walczyli, zabijali i umierali. Przewaga Elyosów była olbrzymia i łatwo dostrzegalna. Generał Michalis mógł już układać w myślach piękny raport i list do Lordów oraz mieszkańców Elysei. Asmodianie spychani byli w głąb Primum, spychani byli także z murów i krawędzi lewitujących skał, gdzie na ich czarne skrzydła czekały celne strzały i płomienie, a na ciała same dno Abyss, jeśli takowe istniało. Wszędzie unosiły się pióra.  
Kobieta w czerwonej zbroi szybkim krokiem weszła do przestronnej podziemnej sali. Tutaj odgłosy bitwy były przytłumione, trochę nierealne. Asmodianka podeszła do wysokiego fotela, na którym zupełnie spokojnie, patrząc na nią leniwym wzrokiem, siedział Lord Zikel. Za gladiatorem wisiał ogromny herb Asmodae, paliło się słabe światło, które rzucało delikatny blask na jego czarną zbroję. Mężczyzna niemal niezauważalnie skinął głową, dając kobiecie znak, że jej wysłucha.  
– Lodzie Zikel, widzi Lord co się dzieje. Przegrywamy. Wszystkie oddziały Red Hasii czekają na rozkaz do ataku. Nasze dołączenie do walki wyrówna szanse. Ruszajmy.  
– Nie tak prędko… – Złośliwe, ostrożnie ważone słowa zawibrowały w pomieszczeniu. – Najpierw, dajmy im nadzieję. Niech myślą, że mają szanse, niech zaczną świętować… Za godzinę wkroczę nie tylko ja i Red Hasia, ale także Thunder Shout, który wraca z misji. Pozwódźmy ich jeszcze tę chwilę… Niech zrozumieją jak naiwnymi są idiotami.  
– Ponosimy olbrzymie straty.  
– To nie ma znaczenia.  
Kobieta przełknęła ślinę. Przytaknęła jedynie, wyszła jak najszybciej. Gladiator został sam.  
– Zrobimy to po twojemu – powiedział cierpko.   
Generał de la Warre i Radiant Ops osłaniali statek na pokładzie którego obecny był także generał Michalis. Obserwował on bitwę z niedaleka, wysyłał gońców z nowymi rozkazami. Pozostałe statki – ten, który leciał nisko pod twierdzą i kilka, którymi pozostałe Daevy dotarły na skały otaczające Primum – ustawiły się już na swoich nowych pozycjach, gotowe do lądowania w podbitej twierdzy, lub ewentualnego odwrotu.  
– Co ty na to, biała suko?! – Roześmiana Asmodianka wbiła miecz w bok powalonej chanterki, przekręciła nim kilka razy. Jej przeciwniczka skomlała tak rozkosznie. Templarka cofnęła ostrze, kopnęła kobietę w brzuch, uniosła tarczę. Udała, że chce nią trafić w twarz Elyoski, ale wbiła jej ostrą krawędź w ziemię tuż przy policzku  
– Lisya, wykończ ją szybciej, to nie jedyny białas do ubicia.  
– Już, już…. – Templarka posłuchała towarzysza, mieczem przecięła szyję chanterki, pozwalając jej się chwilę podusić. Zadowolona pobiegła dalej.  
Po niecałych trzech godzinach od ataku, Elyosi byli już na głównym placu fortecy, tuż pod bramą prowadzącą do głównej hali budynku. Asmodianie wciąż bronili niektórych punktów, utrudniali wrogom wyważenie masywnych drzwi, jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że walka nie potrwa już dużo dłużej.  
Brama padła, kilka oddziałów dostało się do wnętrza Primum, wśród nich oficerowie Windsor i Godwin oraz wielu ich ludzi. Eugene odnalazł wzrokiem jedynie Catherine, Elaine musiała wciąż walczyć gdzieś na zewnątrz. Kilka grup zostało przy drzwiach aby osłaniać wejście, inne przeczesywały już korytarze fortecy w poszukiwaniu jej pozostałych obrońców.  
Wysoki czarodziej, zastępca generała Michalisa, stanął przed okazałymi schodami, prowadzącymi na zdobne półpiętro hali.  
– Dowódco Primum, pora porozmawiać! – wrzasnął doniośle. – Mamy fortecę w garści! To koniec, proszę się poddać!  
Eugene spojrzał w korytarze. Elyosi nie wracali. Zacisnął drżące dłonie na brudnych, zakrwawionych sztyletach. Ale chyba słyszał jakieś kroki.  
Ktoś wyszedł z pomieszczenia na szczycie schodów.  
– Mamy przewagę – kontynuował czarodziej, dając znać swoim ludziom, by byli gotowi do ataku. – Namawiam do…  
Odpowiedział mu śmiech. Głośny, paskudny śmiech, który po chwili wypełnił całą halę. Z korytarzy zaczęły wychodzić Daevy. Daevy w czerwonych zbrojach, o ciemnej skórze i czerwonych oczach. Catherine zaklęła pod nosem, spojrzała na swojego oficera, potem na Alvara. Asmodian może i nie było więcej, ale byli wszędzie w około, także na półpiętrze. Nie atakowali jednak. Obie strony czekały w napięciu. Śmiech ustał. Zastępca generała Michalisa przełknął ślinę.  
– Namawiasz mnie? – Po schodach zaczął schodzić mężczyzna w czarnej zbroi, czarnym hełmie z czerwonym kucykiem, w ręku trzymający błyszczącą srebrno–bordową halabardę. – Namawiasz mnie?! – krzyknął.  
Elyosi patrzyli na niego jak zahipnotyzowani. W gladiatorze było coś niesamowitego, nieopisanego, przyciągającego. Potęga biła z każdego jego kroku czy gestu, zdawały się ustępować przed nim schody i powietrze. Jakby nie istniało dla niego niemożliwe, jakby mógł zabić pstryknięciem palca, a najsilniejsza nawet Daeva była dla niego byle robakiem.  
– Jestem zastępcą generała twierdzy Teminom, czy rozmawiam z…  
Świst.  
Asmodiański gladiator machnął jedynie bronią, ostrze skupiło na sobie warstwę aetheru i w mgnieniu oka posłało ją przed siebie. W tym samym jeszcze mgnieniu oka, owa warstwa aetheru, ukształtowana jak cieki półksiężyc, pozbawiła zastępcę generała jego głowy.  
– Byłeś.  
Lord Zikel zarzucił swoją halabardę na ramię, nieniepokojony zszedł do końca schodów, ominął ciało czarodzieja, wdepnął w krew lejącą się z jego szyi, stanął przed Elyosami.  
Zrozumieli do razu. Nie chcieli w to uwierzyć. Nie mogli, nie byli w stanie. Alvar zacisnął zęby. Stał przed nimi ten sam Lord, który zaatakował przywódcę Balaurów i spowodował Kataklizm, który wybił Storm Legion i wywołał wojnę, któremu podobno nikt, oprócz Lorda Nezekana, nie mógł dorównać siłą. Stał tu przed nimi dumny, stał nad ciałem ich dowódcy.  
Że też miał czelność wciąż oddychać, wstawać codziennie rano. Brzydził się nim każdy mieszkaniec Elysei, bało się go każde dziecko. Jego śmierć rozwiązałaby tyle problemów. Problemów, które on sam spowodował.  
Oficerowie porozumieli się spojrzeniami. Dali znak podwładnym. Zaatakowali.  
Niedaleko na zachód od Primum pojawił się kolejny statek. Nie miał żadnych żagli, nie był z drewna czy metalu. Jego fioletowe ściany odcinały się na tle nieba Abbys, okrągłe działa lśniły czerwienią, silniki seledynem. Statek zatrzymał się.  
– Cholera, czy to Balaury? – Generał Michalis opuścił lornetkę. – Nie ruszają się.  
– Mamy większe zmartwienie. – Do dowódcy podbiegł generał de la Warre, który rozmawiał właśnie z Daevą przysłaną z twierdzy. – Mój oddział o tym nie wiedział… Musieli przybyć niedawno, lub dobrze się kryć… – mówił roztrzęsiony.  
– Do rzeczy!  
– W Primum stacjonował jeszcze jeden legion. Liczny legion… Około dwustu żołnierzy. Dołączyli do walki.  
– Po prostu będzie trudniej, teraz nasze siły są wyrównane. Damy…  
– Generale… Jest z nimi Lord Zikel.   
Teraz mężczyzna po prostu wypuścił lornetkę z rąk. Ta huknęła o pokład. Wszyscy członkowie Radiant Ops spojrzeli na niego przerażeni. Potem odwrócili głowy w stronę zdobytej bramy twierdzy. Nikt z nich nie wiedział nawet jak wygląda Lord Zikel, ale wyobraźnia sama chętnie podsuwała kolejne makabryczne obrazy.  
– Powinniśmy… im pomóc – odezwała się niechętnie blond spiritmasterka.  
– Nie. – Generał de la Warre zacisnął dłonie na burcie. Odwrócił się do swoich ludzi. – Jest nas tylko dwudziestu, nie odwrócimy losów bitwy. Musimy ochraniać generała oraz ten okręt. Zostajemy.  
Dowódcy odeszli na bok, pozostałe Daevy posłusznie wróciły na swoje stanowiska, kilkoro żołnierzy zaczęło uspokajać obsługę statku.  
– Siły nie są wyrównane. – Generał Michalis zacisnął zęby. Mówił szeptem. – Nawet, jeśli wyślemy posłańca do Teminon, jeśli przybędą tutaj posiłki, któryś z Lordów… Do tego czasu… – Mężczyzna przetarł dłońmi spoconą twarz.  
– Wszyscy będziemy martwi – wyręczył go generał de la Warre.  
Lord Zikel wyciągnął broń z ciała kolejnego zabitego Elyosa. Zdecydowanym ruchem wywołał fale uderzeniową, która powaliła kilku innych przeciwników. Wyeliminował z gry zawziętego templara, z łatwością przebijając jego płytową zbroję i doskoczył do powalonej grupy, nim ktokolwiek zdążył się podnieść. Okręcił się, błyskawicznie ich wszystkich dobijając. Coraz mniej Daev miało w ogóle ochotę go atakować, strach unieruchamiał ich skrzydła i nogi, mimo wysiłków motywujących ich oficerów.   
Nobelle Middleton oddaliła się niezauważona, dołączyła do lżejszych walk na obrzeżach Primum. Chciała tutaj awansować, a nie umrzeć.   
Żołnierze Red Hasii ścierali się z armią Elysei, ich walka wewnątrz twierdzy stała się dużo bardziej zacięta, niż ta na zewnątrz murów, gdzie pokonani Asmodianie nie stawiali już praktycznie żadnego oporu. Umożliwiało to kolejnym Elyosom dołączanie do bitwy w głównej hali i na placu, czyniąc walkę w miarę wyrównaną. Jeśli nie liczyć Lorda Zikela, który prędko dawał przybyłym do zrozumienia, że znajdzie się dla nich jeszcze miejsce na stercie białoskrzydłych ciał. Fioletowy dredgion, statek Balaurów, wciąż tkwił nieruchomo na zachód od fortecy.  
– Howard, pora żebyś się stąd wynosił. – Alvar splunął krwią. Oparł się o swoją broń. – Nie masz żadnych szans z tak potężną Daevą, wracaj do generała, niech zarządzi odwrót.  
– Słucham?! – wrzasnął gladiator. Przyjaciel podszedł do niego, zacisnął zęby.  
– Radiant Ops się myliło – wycedził zdenerwowany. – Nawet jeśli wygramy, to zbyt dużym kosztem.  
– Wyślij kogoś ze swoich – doparł Howard parując atak wrogiego assassina.  
Alvar odnalazł wzrokiem kilka znajomych twarzy. Jego własny oddział rozrzucony był po całym Primum, w tym chaosie nikt już nad niczym nie panował.  
– Cat, Fremont! – Krzyknął. Templarka i assassin podlecieli do niego najszybciej jak mogli. – Zabierzcie oficera Windsora na statek, nic tu po człowieku.  
Eugene skinął głową, Catherine spojrzała na rudego gladiatora spode łba.  
– Alvar, jeśli chcesz się mnie po prostu pozbyć…  
– Masz tu nie wracać – powiedział mężczyzna ostro i zdecydowanie, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. – To rozkaz oficera.  
Stali ułamki sekund czekając w napięciu na jakiś wybuch. Nic takiego jednak nie nadeszło, Catherine odetchnęła, przytaknęła spokojnie.  
– W porządku. A ty masz załatwić tych czarnuchów i do nas wrócić. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Rozkaz twojej dziewczyny.  
– Tak jest. – Alvar przyciągnął ją so siebie, pocałował w policzek, po czym zniknął w coraz krwawszej zawierusze.  
Elyosi walczący na zewnątrz twierdzy dobijali już ostatnich jej obrońców i byli gotowi pomóc swoim towarzyszom w nierównej walce z Lordem Zikelem i Red Hasią, gdy ich uszu dobiegł trzepot ogromnej ilości aetherowych skrzydeł. Nobelle odwróciła się powoli. Zamarła. Nie ruszyła się nawet, gdy potężnie zbudowany Asmodianin lecący na czele długiej kolumny zmierzającej w ich kierunku, wylądował na ziemi kilka metrów dalej. Mężczyzna miał na sobie ciemną fioletową zbroję i czarną czapkę z daszkiem. Uniósł ją lekko swoimi długimi pazurami.  
– Przybył Thunder Shout! – przedstawił się z uśmiechem.  
Oficer Howard Windsor został siłą zaprowadzony na flagowy statek. Nie wyrywał się zbyt mocno, Catherine i Eugene specjalnie lecieli z nim dosyć wysoko, więc ewentualny upadek zakończyłby się dla człowieka co najmniej połamanymi kośćmi. Puścili go dopiero na pokładzie, nasłuchali się ostrych słów i oskarżeń o nieposłuszeństwo.  
– Oficerze… – Catherine odezwała się pierwsza. – Generał Michalis musi dowiedzieć się o powadze…  
– Już wiem. – Do kłócącej się trójki podszedł dowódca Teminon. Żołnierze wyprostowali się natychmiast, zasalutowali. – Co oficer tu robi, oficerze Windsor? – Mężczyzna spojrzał pogardliwie na blond gladiatora. Kontynuował jednak, nim tamten odpowiedział. – Wciąż możemy zdobyć twierdzę, wracajcie do swoich oddziałów.  
– Z tym, że nasz oddział jest wszędzie, głównie w kawałkach, a jego dowódca tutaj – powiedział Eugene pod nosem.  
– Powinien oficer… – Catherine podeszła do Howarda, ten odwrócił się prędko.  
– Zostawcie mnie. – Odszedł w kierunku generała de la Warre, nie zaszczycając swoich podwładnych spojrzeniem.  
– Cat, zostań tutaj, pomóż nosić rannych, czy coś. – Eugene upewnił się, że jego sztylety są na swoim miejscu. – Obiecałaś oficerowi Godwinowi. Ta bitwa i tak jest przegrana, generał Michalis jest ślepy albo głupi. Ubiję jeszcze kilku Asmo, znajdę Elaine.  
– Jest ich coraz więcej… Przysłali posiłki. – Kobieta z przerażeniem spojrzała w kierunku Primum. Wokół fortecy niepodzielnie dominowały czarne skrzydła. – Odesłał nas tutaj oficer, też możesz zostać, klerzy nie nadążają z rannymi, przydasz się.  
Assassin uśmiechnął się uroczo.  
– Najpierw znajdę Elaine, nie stracę w Abyss kolejnego przyjaciela.  
Rozwinął skrzydła, odleciał. Catherine z trudem powstrzymała się przed tym samym.  
Lord Zikel był zawiedziony. Tylu atakujących, tak intensywne walki w każdej części Primum i na otaczających ją skałach, a wciąż żadnego wyzwania. Pod jego ciosami wszyscy Elyosi padali jak muchy, przebijał ich zbroje równie łatwo jak ich szaty, a gdy starali się atakować grupami, po prostu zabijał wszystkich za jednym razem. Nie musiał nawet ani razu wzlecieć nad ziemię czy poprawić czarnego hełmu. Ziewnął. Zobaczył nagle błysk wiązki aetheru, poczuł ciepłą ciecz na policzku. Swoją krew. Za chwilę coś uderzyło go w plecy. Halabarda rudego gladiatora wbiła się płytko w tył jego zbroi. Elyos odskoczył, błyskawicznie wyprowadził kolejny cios. Lord Zikel sparował go bez trudu, wykonał kontratak, którym odrzucił przeciwnika w zawalającą się ścianę. Łatwizna. Ale przynajmniej się uśmiechnął, otarł palcem strużkę krwi.  
– Ej, wy. – Krzyknął w kierunku kilku żołnierzy Red Hasii. – Zbierzcie ze dwa oddziały i zajmijcie się tymi Balaurami. Nie będą chuje parkować na naszym terenie.  
Bitwa trwała uparcie, chociaż zdawała się coraz wyraźniej rozstrzygać. Thunder Shout dziesiątkował Elyosów wykończonych długą walką pod murami fortecy, a oddziały atakujące wnętrze fortecy, nawet jeśli dotrzymujące tempa jej obrońcom, zupełnie nie radziły sobie z Lordem Zikelem, który i tak kontrolował całe pole bitwy.   
W Elysei musiał już zbliżać się słoneczny poranek, w Abyss wciąż nie ustawał szczęk broni i krzyki walczących Daev.  
– Generale? – Członkini Radiant Ops spojrzała na generała Michalisa, który wyszedł na sam przód statku. Wszyscy zamilkli.   
– Generale… – zaczął żołnierz stojący przy burcie.  
Dowódca Teminon uniósł brodę, spojrzał przed siebie, na te wszystkie coraz czarniejsze skrzydła. Zamknął oczy.  
– Daj sygnał do odwrotu.

= = =

Ta twierdza była zupełnie inna, niż główna baza w Beluslan. Ba, nie wyglądała nawet jak twierdza. Miasteczko otoczone było zamarzniętymi jeziorami, do głównej ulicy i placu prowadził ogromny kamienny most, okolice wypełniały niebieskie dachy, białe mury i oszroniona roślinność. Było przyjemnie, spokojnie, tak inaczej.  
– Morheim, panie Krabie. – Xallevyn zeskoczył ze stopni. Przystanął wraz z Theodorem niedaleko niskiego pomnika. – Najpiękniejsze śnieżne miasto, okolica białych pustyni, gorących wulkanów, lasów Mau i gorących źródeł.  
– Nie nazywaj mnie krabem.  
– Trzeba było nie tańczyć wczoraj tego dziwnego tańca.  
– Nie znasz się, to najlepsze ruchy. – Sorcerer zatańczył kawałek układu, którego nauczyła go kiedyś Nadia. Assassin uśmiechnął się. Ruszyli dalej, nie zwracając uwagi na liczne spojrzenia miejscowych. – Plac na którym wybito oddział mojego wujka – powiedział Theodore nagle, rozglądając się wokół. Podszedł do kamiennej tabliczki lakonicznie upamiętniającej to zdarzenie. Słowami, od których mogła zagotować się krew każdego Elyosa.  
Xallevyn stał kilka kroków za nim, opuścił wzrok.  
– Nie mówiłeś, że był w nim twój wujek. Theo, tak mi przykro – powiedział cicho. Milczeli przez chwilę, nie wiele było do dodania. – Myślisz, że pokój jest możliwy?  
Ta, jak aether sam przestanie się wchłaniać. Nie zadawaj mi takich pytań. Ale…  
– Jeśli Lordowie podjęliby współpracę… – Sorcerer przyśpieszył kroku, skierowali się ku obrzeżom miasta, gdzie mieli zamiar się an trochę zatrzymać. – Przecież może istnieć inne rozwiązanie. Nasi musieli o tym pomyśleć, oficer Windsor… – mówił szeptem. – Xall, myślisz, że mógłbym… porozmawiać z którymś z waszych Lordów? Lordem Azphelem…  
– Nawet Rex nie wiedziałby kogo prosić o spotkanie z Lordem Azphelem… – Assassin pokręcił głową. Spojrzał za siebie. Lepiej nie ryzykować takiej rozmowy będąc w zasięgu wzroku jakiegoś Shadow Egzekutora. – Jedynie Lord Zikel jest łatwiej dostępny, ale jest teraz w Abyss. Zobaczymy co da się zrobić, gdy wróci.  
– Warto spróbować.  
– To niebezpieczne…  
– Odbyliśmy taką rozmowę już z dwa miesiące temu. – Theodore uśmiechnął się lekko. – Nic…  
… się nie stało.  
Dokończył już w myślach, przestając wierzyć we własne słowa. Wiele się stało. Zacisnął zęby. Xallevyn dotknął jego dłoni, schowanej w grubej skórzanej rękawiczce.  
– Nie wracajmy do tego.  
– Spróbuję. – Sorcerer ścisnął jego rękę. Puścił ją szybko, przypominając sobie, że nie są przecież sami na ulicy. Niestety. Xall mógłby mieć problemy, gdyby niewłaściwe Daevy dowiedziały się, że są ze sobą blisko. – Gdyby zechciał porozmawiać chociaż z Lady Ariel, naprawić błąd sprzed lat. Może ustaliliby coś w sprawie Abyss.  
– Można zapytać… – powiedział assassin, bez większego przekonania. Ale chciał spróbować, tyle mogli przecież zrobić, nie tylko dla siebie. Chciał także złapać Elyosa za rękę, ale im mniej osób wiedziało, jak mu na nim zależy, tym lepiej. – Chyba nawet Lord Zikel nie zabije nikogo za coś takiego. Pogadam z Rexem, gdy wrócimy. Może umówić cię na spotkanie z generał Neritą, ona z Lordem Zikelem.  
– Dziękuję.  
Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, świadomi tego, o jak nierealistycznym scenariuszu właśnie rozmawiali, a mimo to całkiem z niego zadowoleni. Xallevyn nie tak dawno temu zabijałby po prostu Elyosów, gdyby wysłano go na wojnę. Teraz naprawdę zaczynał myśleć, że najlepiej byłoby jej uniknąć. Bo i o co walczyć, kilka czerwonych skał w innym wymiarze?  
– To jak… – Chciał już proponować poszukanie noclegu, gdy podbiegła do nich młoda dziewczyna, w ręku trzymająca miecz lśniący zielonkawym blaskiem.  
– Pomocy! – Staneła przed mężczyznami. – Przepraszam, potrzebuje pomocy kogoś bardziej doświadczonego.  
– W czym? – spytał Theodore z zainteresowaniem.  
– O, Elyos. – Asmodianka obejrzała sorcerera od stóp do głów. – Słyszałam o tobie. – Nie wydał jej się jakiś niezwykły. Ot, dziwnie blady i bez ogona. – Będziesz umiał mi pomóc? Z orbów wokół miasta wychodzą takie dziwne glutowate potwory, muszę je załatwić.  
Xallevyn westchnął z politowaniem. Przerabiał to z tysiąc razy, gdy zaczynał pracę w armii.  
– Wybacz, mała – powiedział ostro. – Elyos przybył tutaj aby odpo…  
– Wychodzą z nich glutowate potwory? Jakiego koloru? – Theodore nawet go nie słuchał. – Xall, musimy to zobaczyć.  
– Nie są ciekawe.  
– Każdy gatunek jest ciekawy!  
– Znajdźmy lepiej jakiś nocleg. – Xallevyn chciał już ruszyć w przeciwną stronę, niż namawiała ich początkująca templarka. Prawdę mówiąc, mógłby spać z sorcererem nawet pod gołym niebem czy w namiocie, jak już nie raz to robili, ale miał po prostu dosyć tych bezustannych zaczepek. Na szczęście rzadko nieprzyjaznych, ale i tak męczących. Co gorsza, Theodore nie miał zupełnie nic przeciwko.  
– Znajdziemy po tym, jak pomożemy dziewczynie. – Wskazał na Asmodiankę, która na wszelki wypadek rozglądała się już za innymi pomocnikami. – I wezmę sobie kawałek tych glutowatych potworów do obejrzenia.   
– Theo, mieliśmy…  
– Ostatni raz. – Sorcerer dotknął ramienia assassina. – A potem całe dwa tygodnie jestem do twojej dyspozycji – dodał ciszej, szepnął mu jeszcze coś na ucho.  
– No dobra. – Xallevyn odkrząknął, dał się przekonać. – Na co czekacie, zielona templarko, panie Krabie.  
– Już lecimy, panie Perento.  
Zaśmiali się obaj, ku zdziwieniu nic nie rozumiejącej dziewczyny. Ruszyli chętnie w kierunku mostu, omijając plac z tabliczką. Assassin zaczął pytać nową znajomą o wrażenia ze szkoleń, Theodore zwolnił trochę, zaczął iść kilka kroków za nimi. Wspomnienie imienia elyoskiego generała przypomniało mu o pewnym wrednym kocie, który także je nosił. Oraz o jego zielonookim właścicielu, na którym Theodorowi wciąż zależało, do którego obiecał przecież wrócić… Z tym że oddychał już dla kogo innego.  
Spojrzał na idącego przed nim Xallevyna. Nie miał wątpliwości. Gdyby jeszcze tylko potrafił całkiem zrezygnować z Elysei, ze wszystkiego, co tam czekało, co tam zostawił.   
Ale może nie będzie trzeba, może Lordowie się dogadają. Przecież kiedyś się przyjaźnili… Może mogliby razem powstrzymać rezonans Wież, gdyby tylko chcieli.   
Cholera! Nie teraz, przecież jesteśmy tu aby odpocząć.  
– Tylko jak już wypędzicie je z tych orbów, to dajcie mi jednego uśpić – powiedział podbiegając do pozostałej dwójki i wyciągając z kieszeni płaszcza szczypce oraz probówkę.  
Xallevyn spojrzał na niego, wzrokiem pełnym rozbawienia tą dziecinną ciekawością znajdującą się w Theodorze, wzrokiem pełnym wzruszenia, z nutką zgryźliwości, pociesznej bezradności i miłości.  
Najpiękniejsze spojrzenie na świecie.

= = =

– Jak spierdalają, białasy. Aż się kurzy.  
Grupa Asmodian ze śmiechem patrzyła na statki Elyosów szykujące się do odlotu. Lord Zikel nie wydał żadnego rozkazu w sprawie ścigania ocalałych, żołnierze stali więc wokół twierdzy i na jej murach, część została wysłana do walki z Balaurami, reszta na własną rękę szukała w pobliżu Primum przeciwników, którzy nie zdążyli się wycofać.  
– Tam! – Kobieta wskazała palcem na białoskrzydłą Daevę, której widocznie skończył się hide.  
– Ustrzel chuja. – Inny Asmodianin dopingował kolegę, który naciągnął na cięciwę trzy strzały. Trafił. W plecy i w oba skrzydła, które rozprysły się na kawałki pierzastego lśniącego aetheru. – Zajebiście.  
– Chciałem w łeb. – Ranger opuścił łuk. Elyos upadł na ziemię. – Lisya, jest twój.  
Kobieta od razu podleciała do przeciwnika, ten zerwał się z ziemi, mimo rany próbował uciekać. Dobył sztyletów.  
– Oho. Czekaj, czekaj. – Templarka złapała go na aetherową linę, przewróciła, przyciągnęła do siebie. Elyos zdołał wstać, zaatakował, jednym sztyletem zranił ją w twarz, drugi odbił się od jej tarczy. – Kurwa! – Asmodianka złapała się za zakrwawiony nos, z całej siły kopnęła assassina między nogi okutym butem, ten z krzykiem przewrócił się na ziemię.  
– Popraw!  
Przyłożyła mu w głowę brzegiem tarczy, mieczem raniła w udo, kolejnym kopnięciem trafiła w ranę na plecach.  
– Jak się kuli, biedactwo.  
– Zamknąć ryje! – krzyknął jeden z żołnierzy, reszta ucichła od razu, stanęła na baczność wokół pokonanego przeciwnika, który jęczał tylko, nie będąc nawet w stanie podnieść swoich sztyletów.  
W ich kierunku szedł wysoki mężczyzna w pięknej czarnej zbroi. Kolce, szczegółowe wzory, błyszczący metal, wszystko doprawione krwią dziesiątek przeciwników. W ręku niósł hełm ozdobiony długim czerwonym włosiem. Ciemnoszara skóra, krótkie czarne włosy, lekki zarost.  
– Co my tu mamy? – spytał.  
– Gołąbeczka. – Lisya wyszczerzyła zęby. – Cały bialutki, rzadki okaz.  
– Trochę ich nałapaliśmy.  
– Mam go zabić, Lordzie, czy woli Lord zrobić to osobiście? – Jeden z żołnierzy podniósł zakrwawionego assassina za kołnierz, dobył miecza.  
– Lord… – spytał Elyos słabo, podnosząc zamglony wzrok.  
– Zikel – odparł mężczyzna. Jego oczy uśmiechnęły się czerwienią.  
Eugene rozchylił tylko usta, na chwilę zapomniał nawet o bólu pulsującym w całym jego ciele i otaczających go Asmodianinach.  
– Haha, każdy białas leje po gaciach na dźwięk tego imienia.  
Lord Zikel odszedł od schwytanego assassina.  
– Dajcie go do reszty, zabieramy ich do Altgardu, Lord Azphel zdecyduje co dalej. Niech jakiś kler go trochę poskleja.  
– Tak jest.  
Przystanął przy Lisyi, uśmiechnął się.  
– Kojarzę cię, żołnierzu. Napisałaś w papierach, że chcesz patrzeć jak Elyosi cierpią, że będzie ci to sprawiać przyjemność, prawda? Przydzielę cię na stałe do Primum, będziemy tu takich potrzebować.  
– Dziękuję. – Templarka wręcz się zarumieniła. – Czy Lord także tutaj zostaje?  
Gladiator odszedł nic nie odpowiadając. Asmodianie odetchnęli dopiero, gdy mężczyzna zniknął im z pola widzenia. Dwójka złapała schwytanego assassina za bezwładne nadgarstki, zaczęła ciągnąć go w kierunku twierdzy.  
Eugene patrzył w gorące powietrze przewijające się zaraz nad nim. Na powoli rozpadające się pióra Elyosów i Asmodian, które w tych warunkach zamieniały się w drobinki aetheru chwilę dłużej. Zwykle czerwone niebo Abyss, stało się na moment czarno–białe.

= = =

Lord Nezekan chodził po pomieszczeniu, nie potrafił się skupić. Młoda dziewczyna siedziała grzecznie przy stoliku, czekała.  
– Mogę już dyktować? – spytał templar przystając. Spojrzał na Daevę z lekkim zdenerwowaniem. Ta zachowała kamienną twarz.   
– Oczywiście, proszę Lorda – odpowiedziała uprzejmie.  
– Lady Ariel… – zaczął mężczyzna. Znowu chodził, wkładał ręce do kieszeni białej szaty, potem je krzyżował, zaraz znowu przykładał do twarzy. – Uzupełnisz tytuły. Raporty dołączysz. – Zamyślił się na chwilę. – Sam powinienem to napisać.  
– Mam wyjść? – spytała Daeva cicho.  
– Tak. – Lord usiadł przy swoim biurku, dziewczyna wstała. – Poczekaj, zostań – powiedział po chwili, dziewczyna zatrzymała się w drzwiach. Templar milczał dłuższy moment. Westchnął, machnął ręką. – Napisz co uważasz, wiesz przecież co się stało, podpisz swoim nazwiskiem, z mojego upoważnienia.  
– Ale… – Daeva szczerze się przeraziła.  
Niski chłopak otworzył drzwi, zajrzał do pomieszczenia.  
– Lordzie Nezekan, Lord Vaizel prosi o spotkanie – oznajmił z uśmiechem.  
– Każ mu się wynosić. – Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. Spojrzał na wystraszoną dziewczynę. – Ty też, zrób jak mówiłem. – Ta wyszła posłusznie, pocącymi się dłońmi ściskając papier i pióro. Chłopak stał dalej w drzwiach, patrzył na Lorda wyczekująco. – Przekaż mu, że ma… – Templar wstał od biurka. Nie mógł wytrzymać zbyt długo bez ruchu. – Ach tak – dodał zrezygnowany, gdy chłopak przemienił się w Lorda. Odwrócił się do okna.  
Lord Vaizel zamknął drzwi.  
– Nie mów posłańcom, że mam spadać. Przez ciebie Daevy nie będą traktować mnie poważnie. – Zaśmiał się. – Na pokaz powinniśmy okazywać sobie szacunek.   
– Ty to mówisz?!  
– Jesteś zdenerwowany. To do ciebie niepodobne. – Ranger usiadł na fotelu, założył nogę na nogę. – Nezekan, to tylko jedna bitwa. Co z tego, że najważniejsza jak dotąd, że straciliśmy prawie połowę oddziałów, im zabijając ledwo jedną trzecią. Że podnieśliśmy im morale, a nasze leżą gdzieś na dnie Abyss. Ich forteca była lepiej broniona, niż oceniło to Radiant Ops, ale to nic. Wszystko przez to, że nasza dwójka została w bazie, a ich powitał Zikel. Mieli za dużą przewagę. Jak my w Core. – mówił dosyć beztroskim tonem. – Trochę nam zajmie pozbieranie się po tej porażce, oby tego nie wykorzystali… Raczej nie, będą zbyt zajęci Balaurami, które namierzyły ich pozycję.  
– Ciebie ta sytuacja bawi? – Lord Nezekan stanął na środku pokoju.  
– Smuci mnie niezmiernie. – Lord Vaizel uniósł wzrok. – Co planujesz? Wiesz, teraz, gdy…  
– Wracam do Elysei, muszę wszystko przemyśleć. – Templar chwycił za klamkę. – Nie schrzań nic.  
– Jakieś wytyczne, rozkazy? – spytał ranger wstając. – Generał Michalis chce ukarać jednego z oficerów.  
– Niech robi co chce – odparł Lord Nezekan niedbale. Nie interesowały go obecnie takie błahostki. Musiał jak najszybciej opuścić Abyss. Bał się, że w przeciwnym razie zrobi coś nieodpowiedzialnego. – Będziemy w kontakcie, może.

= = =

– Czemu nie zabił go razem z resztą, a tutaj. – Theodore zatrzymał się na krawędzi niskiej skały. Malowały się przed nim piaskowe ruiny zniszczone przez wiatr i upływ czasu, rosnące na rozległej pustyni, gdzie wysokie głazy były jedynym źródłem cienia. Nie było jednak gorąco, co najwyżej trochę cieplej, niż w zaśnieżonych rejonach Asmodae. Całkiem przyjemnie, Elyos mógł ściągnąć rękawiczki i rozpiąć złociste guziki swojej szaty.  
– Nigdy go o to nie pytaj – odpowiedział Xallevyn złośliwie. Zeskoczyli obaj na głęboki pasek, zaczęli iść w stronę zrujnowanych zabudowań, będących kiedyś jakąś świątynią, teraz już zapomnianą. W przeciwieństwie do palcu w największym mieście w Morheim, tutaj nie było nawet żadnej tabliczki.  
– Może ktoś powinien.  
– Nie ty.  
W okolicy było cicho. Gdzieś w oddali przebiegło pustynne zwierze, wiatr jedynie lekko muskał skórę i kolumny, na niebie sunęło kilka chmur, można było całkiem wyraźnie dostrzec kontury rozświetlonej Elysei. Gdyby podniosło się głowę i zmrużyło oczy, czego Theodore tak samo pragnął, jak i starał się unikać.  
– To wcale nie byłaby najbardziej szalona rzecz, jaką zrobiłem. – Uśmiechnął się.  
– Pewnie nie – przyznał assassin. – Może powinieneś zapytać – dodał całkiem poważnie.  
– On zaczął wojnę, on mógłby ją zakończyć…  
Sorcerer przystanął, rozejrzał się. Nie było w tym miejscu nic wyjątkowego, zupełnie nic. Piasek, skały, a, według informacji Xallevyna, tutejsza świątynia popadła w niepamięć na długo przed Kataklizmem i pustynnieniem obszaru.  
Assassin nie odzywał się przez kilkanaście minut, Theodore chodził po prostu w kółko, dotykał, próbował cokolwiek zauważyć. Miejsce, jakkolwiek zwykłe, działało przygnębiająco. Może właśnie przez ową zwykłość.  
– Wierzysz w szczęśliwe zakończenia? – rozległo się pytanie. Sorcerer dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że zadał je Xallevyn. Kucał tyłem do niego, zgarniał piasek z większego kamienia. Nie odwrócił się.  
– Na popękanej planecie? – spytał gorzko. – Abyss, aether, Lordowie… Czy to się nie zanosi raczej na koniec świata? Jeśli czegoś nie zrobimy…  
– Nawet koniec świata będzie szczęśliwym zakończeniem. Jeśli obejrzymy go razem.  
Theodore zamarł na moment, odwrócił się powoli.  
– Xa…  
Asmodianin wyglądał, jakby chciał zapaść się pod ziemię.  
– Heh, co jest nie tak z tym miejscem. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, oparł dłonie na biodrach, chociaż to nie pomogło ukryć jego nieporadnego zażenowania. – Theo, ja…  
Sorcerer wstał, wytarł dłoń w połę szaty, podszedł do mężczyzny.  
– Ja nienawidzę Atreii – powiedział trochę nagle. Tutaj nikt ich nie słyszał. – Nienawidzę bycia Daevą, Lordów, całej tej wojny. Nienawidzę Wieży i Aiona. – Spojrzał na zrujnowaną podstawę widoczną na horyzoncie. – Chciałbym nic nie musieć…  
Nie kłamać, nie zdradzać, nie wybierać, nie bać się, nie…  
– Być wolnym – dokończył Xallevyn. Stali obok siebie, po kostki w piasku.  
– Tak… Być wolnym.   
– Jak w tej chwili.   
Uśmiechnęli się. Coś ryknęło w tle, nieważne. Było tak spokojnie, tak dobrze. Czemu to zawsze były tylko chwile.  
– Zatrzymaj czas, proszę. – Theodore dotknął ramienia assassina, westchnął. – Poczekajmy tutaj, aż to wszystko rozpadnie się raz na zawsze.  
Popatrzyli na siebie. Tak inaczej, tylko dla nich, tylko tyle. Już nic nie mówili, tak przyjemna była ta niewinna cisza. I tak szybko przerwana. Ryk stał się głośniejszy, za głośny. Stali w cieniu ogromnego drapieżnego ptaka. Zaśmiali się.  
– Całkiem szybko się rozpadnie. – Xallevyn uniósł wzrok.   
– Aż tak się nie śpieszę. – Zaczęli biec.  
Biegło się przyjemnie. Trochę ciężko, piasek był wysoki, potwór groźny, okolica płaska i monotonna, nie było gdzie się schować. Jakoś tak.  
– Czemu się śmiejesz?! – spytał assassin rozbawiony.  
– Ty też! – Theodore popatrzył na szybującego nad nimi drapieżnika. – Aionie, jaki piękny – powiedział z podziwem. – Po cholerę uciekamy?  
– Co nie? – Przystanęli nagle, w tumanach piasku wzbitego ruchem ogromnych skrzydeł. Dostawał się do oczu i ust, był między ich włosami. Ptak wzbił się wyżej, gotów odlecieć. Pęd podrywał szatę czarodzieja i ogon assassina. A oni stali tak beztrosko, przez chwilę nieostrożni i szczęśliwi. 


	13. Chapter 13

Ciepło i parno. Biała mgiełka unosiła się wysoko nad spokojną taflą, niebo przecinały jasnobrązowe konstrukcje przypominające ażurowe dachy stworzone z szerokich wstęg, podobne do tych wznoszonych w twierdzy Primum. Wiał lekki wiatr, było w miarę jasno, trochę niebieskawo. W okolicy słychać było tylko dwa głosy.  
– No wiem, to twoja wina. – Theodore zanurzył dłoń w gorącej wodzie. – Za często widuję cie bez koszulki. Nie żebym narzekał.  
– Jestem cały twój. – Xallevyn uśmiechnął się wyzywająco. Był już w samych bokserkach, wskoczył do niewielkiego jeziora, oparł się o brzeg zaraz przed kucającym sorcererem, ochlapał go trochę. – Myślałeś o jakimś konkretnym wzorze? Dobrze rysujesz, możesz coś sam zaprojektować.  
– Myślałem… – Theodore ułożył swoje szaty zaraz przy niedbale rzuconych ubraniach assassina. Usiedli obok siebie, prawie po ramiona zanurzeni w gorącym źródle.  
– Nie spytasz czy boli?  
– Też mi coś, gorzej niż z kolczykiem nie będzie. – Sorcerer pokręcił głową. Nadal nie wierzył, że był tak odważny. – Nawet ty bałbyś się tamtej kobiety.  
– Haha, pewnie tak. – Xallevyn pogrążył się na chwilę w całkiem przyjemnych myślach, po czym spróbował wyobrazić sobie jakąś przerażającą Elyoskę. – Musi być gorszą sadystką niż Lord Zikel. – Szybko pożałował tej uwagi, odchrząknął. – Jak ci się tutaj podoba?  
Theodore nie ciągnął poprzedniego tematu. Odetchnął, rozejrzał się. Otaczała ich para wodna, wilgotne skały, ciemnozielona roślinność oraz przyjemne ciepło, nie tak drażniące jak na pustyniach Elysei, będące miłą odmianą po dłuższym pobycie w mroźnych i zaśnieżonych okolicach.  
– Strasznie tutaj cicho, tak spokojnie. Niesamowite.  
– Ludzie rzadko zapuszczają się w te okolice. Myślą, że to tereny Leparystów.  
– Bo to są tereny Leparystów. Minęliśmy kilku.  
– To jedyne gorące źródła w Morheim, nie mogą ich zaklepać.  
– W końcu przyjdzie tu jakiś patrol.  
– To będzie ich ostatni patrol.  
Uśmiechnęli się. Theodore odpłynął od brzegu, zaczął uważniej przypatrywać się roślinom unoszącym się na tafli czy rosnącym na dnie zbiornika. Xallevyn nie uważał ich za interesujące, nogą zanurzył jeden z kwiatów pod powierzchnię, drażniąc tym samym sorcerera, który właśnie próbował go załapać.  
– Fakt. Xall… – Elyos zamyślił się nagle. – Nie zastanawiałeś się nigdy nad tym, czemu… Bo wiesz, to nie takie dziwne, że i u nas i u was pojawili się ludzie wrodzy Daevom. Ale czemu obie organizacje są do siebie tak podobne? Stroje, maski… Nazwa. – Wyjął z wody liście podtopione przez assassina, pogładził je dłońmi. – Czy oni współpracują? Lub są po prostu jedną grupą.  
– Niby jak… U nas istnieli na długo zanim pojawiły się pierwsze portale.  
– W Elysei tak samo. To nie ma sensu. Powiedziałem o tym waszym generałom, ale co niby mogą zrobić… Musieliby współpracować z naszym dowództwem. Nawet nie wiem nic o naszych Leparystach, nie wiem kto nimi dowodzi. Nigdy się tym nie interesowałem, mogłem spytać Cat lub Gena.  
– Lord Lephar – odpowiedział Xallevyn pewnie. Theodore spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem. – Znaczy w Asmodae, nie wiem jak u was. Tak twierdzili ci, których dało się zmusić do mówienia.  
– Kto to?  
– Pojęcia nie mam. Żaden Leparysta nic o nim nie wiedział. Nic. Jednego sam pytałem. Musiał naprawdę nie wiedzieć.  
– Jest tylko dwunastu Lordów. – Sorcerer zmarszczył brwi. – No, dziesięciu… Nie ma prawa tak się tytułować.  
– Nie ma. Chyba, że jest tak potężny. I nieśmiertelny.  
– Ehe. – Zaśmiali się obaj. Theodore skończył układać wywrócony kwiat. – Dobra, starczy o tym. Zwykle to ty mnie upominasz, że jesteśmy na wakacjach.  
– Bo chcesz wszystkim pomagać. I łapać wszystkie zwierzęta.  
– Najlepsze już złapałem. – Theodore puścił mu oczko. Zwątpił jednak, czy ten tekst był aby na miejscu. – Sorry.  
– Elyoskie poczucie humoru. – Xallevyn nie miał zupełnie nic przeciwko. Wyciągnął dłonie do mężczyzny, ten podpłynął do niego, z uśmiechem dał się objąć.  
– Asmodiańskie futerko. – Sorcerer pogładził dłonią kark i plecy assassina. – Mokre futerko. – Pocałował go w policzek, potem w szyję.  
– Mogą pojawić się Leparyści. – Xallevyn dotknął wilgotnych blond włosów Theodora, odchylił głowę, z rozkoszą oddając się jego pocałunkom.  
– Sami po nich chodźmy – oznajmił Elyos zadziornie.  
– Jesteś pewien? – spytał assassin zaintrygowany tym pomysłem.  
– Yhm. A potem zabieram cię do sypialni.  
– Jak wtedy w Elysei.  
– Lepiej. – Pocałowali się jeszcze, po czym wskoczyli w swoje ubrania, gotowi rozwalić ze dwie bazy Leparystów.

= = =

Z kamiennego sufitu zwisały lodowe sople, czasem spadały krople zimnej wody. Pół biedy gdy uderzały one o twardą podłogę, drażniły wtedy jedynie dźwiękiem. Gorzej, gdy wbijały się w już i tak zmarzniętą skórę, czy budziły nagle gdy uderzyły w twarz. Od skał i podłoża wiało chłodem, widać było każdy oddech, nosy i gardła były suche od zimna, przełykanie śliny bolało.  
Spiritmasterka zaklęła soczyście, gdy kolejna lodowata kropla uderzyła ją w czubek głowy. Przesunęła się na bok, skuliła obok śpiącego towarzysza. Marzyła o przywołaniu chociaż najmniejszego żywiołaka ognia, niestety zabrano im wszystkie bronie. Wrzucono kogoś do celi obok. Kobieta schowała głowę miedzy kolana, wycedziła coś pod nosem.  
– Van der Leet, to ty? – Usłyszała pytanie dobiegające zza cienkiej skalnej ściany dzielącej cele.  
– Oficer Godwin? – Elaine nachyliła się do krat, chociaż i tak nie mogła dostrzec mężczyzny. – Jest ze mną Gene, zasnął w końcu. Chyba go trochę podleczyli, ale nie wygląda najlepiej. – Kątem oka spojrzała na poranionego towarzysza. – Co z nami będzie?  
– Nie wiem, to pierwszy raz jak…  
– Nie, nie jesteśmy pierwszymi Elyosami w Asmodae. – Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, jej głos wyostrzył się jeszcze bardziej. – Tamtym łamali przecież kości, palili żywcem, te zwierzęta… – Zadrżała, nie tylko z zimna. – Oficerze, ja…  
– Spokojnie, nie będą przesłuchiwać zwykłych żołnierzy. – Gladiator starał się uspokoić spiritmasterkę, chociaż sam nie był pewien swoich słów. – Nie macie żadnych cennych informacji.  
– Co z tego?! Po co im powód! – Kobieta zacisnęła siną dłoń na zimnej kracie. – Zrobią to dla zabawy, tak…  
– …jak ty z ogonem tamtej rangerki? – Dokończył assassin słabym głosem.  
– Gene…! – Elaine wzdrygnęła się. Nie skomentowała jego słów. – Jak się czujesz? – spytała po chwili, szczerze przejęta.  
– Mogło być gorzej. – Eugene wolał na razie nie próbować usiąść, przewrócił się ostrożnie na bok, skulił odrobinę. Było cholernie zimno i niewygodnie, a obolałe ciało nie polepszało jego i tak nieciekawej sytuacji. Na samą myśl o kopniaku zadanym przez tamtą templarkę znowu robiło mu się słabo.  
– I będzie.  
– Elaine, nie bój się. Ochronię cię… jakoś. – Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Spiritmasterka zawstydziła się trochę, uspokoiła. – Posłuchaj, gdy prowadzili nas do lochów, przez ten biały plac… – kontynuował chłopak.  
– Co takiego?  
– Widziałem Asmodiankę… Tę, na której wykonałem runę. To na pewno ona. Ta której odcięłaś ogon. Szeptała coś do faceta w zbroi.  
– Niemożliwe. Mieliście robić szybko wybuchające runy, aby eksplodowały krótko po walce, gdy te czarnuchy wrócą do swoich. Może to jakaś podobna…  
– Nie, to ona.  
Elaine zacisnęła zęby.  
– Schrzaniłeś runę? – spytała szorstko.  
– Nie, wykonałem dużo wolniejszą – odpowiedział Eugene już dużo pewniej. – Nie chciałem żadnej, ale nie miałem wyjścia. Fałszywą od razu by rozpoznał. A ty musiałaś…  
– Ty idioto… – Spiritmasterka odwróciła wzrok. – Świetnie, teraz już na pewno nas zamęczą! Przez… – Ponownie spojrzała na assassina. – Co się z tobą dzieje? Czemu to zrobiłeś?!  
– Ciszej! – Upomniał ich oficer Godwin. – Uspokójcie się. Fremont nie jest niczemu winien. Przetrwamy to razem.  
– Sorry. – Elaine opuściła głowę. Eugene wyciągnął rękę do jej uda, dotknęli się dłońmi przejawiającymi już pierwsze oznaki odmrożenia.  
– W porządku, chodź tutaj – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Będzie…  
– …dobrze. Oczywiście.

= = =

– Kurde, Xall. – Theodore schował rozgrzanego jeszcze orba, nakrył go rękawem swojej szaty. – Kto by pomyślał. – Odetchnął głęboko, zmęczony i usatysfakcjonowany. – Nigdy nie garnąłem się do armii ani do walki. Ale wtedy w Theobomos i teraz tutaj… Jak ja lubię zabijać Leparystów. – Uśmiechnął się. – I używać magii.  
– I wychodzi ci to coraz lepiej. – Xallevyn wytarł swoje zakrwawione sztylety w płaszcz jakiegoś martwego człowieka. – Nie odstajesz od sorcerera z mojego oddziału.  
– Którego?  
– Już go z nami nie ma – odpowiedział assassin ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Theodore zmrużył oczy. – Potrenujemy jeszcze, ale serio, jestem pod wrażeniem.  
– Dzięki. – Sorcerer uśmiechnął się dumnie, puszczając w niepamięć uwagę o innym czarodzieju. Spojrzał na pobojowisko. Zabijanie ludzi, i to nie mających ogromnej przewagi liczebnej, nie było dla Daev szczególnie trudne. – Za dwa dni wracamy.  
– Rex musiał się za tobą stęsknić.  
– Ta, tak samo jak Vana. – Theodore spochmurniał. Rangerka wciąż było wobec niego co najmniej oschła.  
– Theo… – Xallevyn schował broń, zaczęli iść w stronę drogi. – Ona chyba bardzo polubiła Adelę – dodał. – Cóż, Altgard powinien ci się spodobać, mają las pełen niebieskich świecących robali, coś w sam raz dla ciebie.  
– „Robale”. – Sorcerer aż wykrzywił usta na dźwięk takiego bluźnierstwa. – Ruchy, nie mogę się doczekać kolejnej atrakcji tego wieczora. – Poruszył brwiami.  
– Nie ty jeden. – Doszli do stworów mogących uchodzić za karłowate skrzyżowanie słonia z mamutem. Leparyści używali ich do transportu ładunków. – Może pożyczymy sobie któregoś z tych ich wielkich zwierzaków? Będzie szybciej.  
– Są piękne… – Theodore stanął przy jednym, dotknął jego boku. Zwierzę było spokojne. – Umiesz nimi kierować, czy coś…? – spytał assassina.  
– Ty to zrobisz – odparł ten wzruszając ramionami. Sorcerer patrzył przez chwilę to na mężczyznę, to na pokojowo nastawione stworzenie. Złapał się bardzo prowizorycznego siodła, podciągnął, wskoczył na grzbiet zwierzęcia.  
– Żebyś wiedział! – Wyciągnął rękę do Xallevyna. – Zapraszam na pokład.

= = =

– Idę po piwo, komu jeszcze? – Nyvre wstał od stołu, zebrał puste kufle. – Lvieen? – spytał swoją dziewczynę. W tle unosił się gwar rozmów, toasty, wyzwiska i śmiechy.  
– Poproszę – odpowiedziała kobieta o szarej skórze i białawych włosach. Ubrana była w zwiewną sukienkę, nie czuła się dobrze w ciężkich kolczugach kleryków, nawet na placu boju, co dopiero na co dzień.  
– Dla mnie też. – Rexnwey rozsiadł się kanapie.  
– Ja podziękuję. – Vana pokręciła głową. Ranger odszedł w kierunku baru.  
– Rozchmurz się. – Gladiator uśmiechnął się do przyjaciółki. – Niedługo będzie wesoło.  
– Generał Suthran… – zaczęła kobieta patrząc na swojego brata, który zamawiał kolejne piwa. Rexnwey machnął ręką.  
– Nie będę go pytał. Nyvre gadał już ze strażnikami.  
Vana zamilkła, wbiła wzrok w blat stołu. Gdy wraz z Rexem zobaczyła jeńców prowadzonych do altgardzkich lochów, spanikowała. Tak po prostu, zrobiło jej się gorąco, zaczęła drżeć. Rex to zauważył, zawsze zauważał. I powiedziała mu. Powiedziała, że to z jednym z tych Elyosów walczyła w Core. Wskazała palcem. Widziała jego uśmiech, gdy zamykała oczy. Czuła ostrze jego sztyletu, gdy kładła się spać. Rex od razu zrozumiał.. Musiała przytrzymać go za ramię. Myślał, że chodzi o ogon. Vana wciąż nie powiedziała nikomu o runie, nikt o niej nie wiedział. Miała nadzieję, że tak zostanie. Ostatnio i tak wszyscy się nią przejmowali, skakali wokół niej, ubolewali, że została tak okaleczona. Chcieli pomagać. Miała dosyć. Ale wtedy, na ośnieżonym placu, spanikowała. Powiedziała że to on. Zapamiętała go bardzo dobrze.  
Wiedziała, że Rex i Nyvre tak tego nie zostawią. Chyba była zbyt wystraszona, by się z tego cieszyć. Westchnęła.  
– Proszę. – Ranger wrócił do stołu, cmoknął Lvieen w policzek, usiadł między nią, a swoją siostrą. – Patrzcie kto się w końcu pojawił.  
W barze zrobiło się cicho. Rexnwey uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wstał.  
– Hej, Xall – powiedział donośnie. – Yvers, Theodore. Dobrze was widzieć.  
Trzech mężczyzn, odprowadzanych spojrzeniami pozostałych gości baru, ruszyło w ich kierunku. Theodore i Xallevyn przywykli już do wzbudzania zainteresowania samą swoją obecnością, Yvers czuł się trochę nieswojo. Usiadł jak najszybciej na kanapie stojącej w kącie lokalu.  
– Ciebie także – powiedział witając się z gladiatorem. – Gdzie piwo dla nas? Nyvre, skocz po trzy kufle.  
Theodore zajął jedno z dwóch wolnych krzeseł, uśmiechnął się. Vana spojrzała w inną stronę, Lvieen uprzejmie skinęła głową. Xallevyn dotknął mimochodem jego ramienia, usiadł obok.  
– Jak wyjazd? – spytał Rexnwey. – Trochę was nie było.  
– Nie było kiedy odpocząć. – Assassin wyszczerzył zęby. – Znaczy się, tyle ciekawych miejsc do zobaczenia.  
– Tak, tak. – Jego brat wypił duży łyk piwa. – Bo my o niczym nie wiemy.  
– Cóż, musisz z tym żyć.  
– Dam radę – odparł gladiator. Spojrzał na Theodora, ten od razu się wyprostował. – Przeszkadzasz mi trochę mniej, niż na początku.  
– Mówiłem wam, że to równy gość, nawet jeśli białas – poparł go Yvers.  
– Dzięki. – Elyos miał nadzieję, że się nie rumieni. Sam się sobie dziwił, ale czuł się w tym towarzystwie coraz lepiej.  
Wrócił Nyvre z piwem, Vanie przyniósł sok, ta podziękowała zaskoczona. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym. Reszta klientów rozmawiała głównie o Elyosie, siedzącym przy stole niedaleko. Dla odmiany po rozmowach o Elyosach przetrzymywanych w podziemiach miasta.  
– Możesz pożyczyć mi ten twój zajebisty sztylet? – spytał Rexnwey po jakimś czasie.  
– Spoko, możesz go sobie nawet wziąć. – Theodore machnął ręką. Nienawidził samego widoku owej broni, nie widział więc problemu w wykorzystaniu okazji żeby się jej pozbyć.  
– Oddaj potem. – W przeciwieństwie do Xallevyna, który uraczył brata groźnym spojrzeniem.  
– Jasne. – Gladiator skinął głową.  
– Byliście już w lochach? – spytała Lvieen, nie zauważając zdenerwowania swojego chłopaka. Nie wiedziała, że Vana rozpoznała jednego z jeńców, a Rex od razu powiedział o tym Nyvre. – Ciebie, Theo, na pewno wpuszczą, generał Suthran się zgodzi.  
– Wiecie, że Lord Zikel jest teraz w Altgardzie? – spytał gladiator. – Wrócił z legionem Thunder Shout.  
– Rex, musimy o nim potem porozmawiać. – Xallevyn wziął kufel do ręki. – Theo chciałby się z nim spotkać.  
– A to ciekawe. Myślałem, że tamten raz w Beluslan starczy na długo. Zobaczymy co da się zrobić.  
Vana skupiła się na piciu soku. Nyvre delikatnie szturchnął kleryczkę.  
– O co chodzi z lochami? – Theodore zmarszczył brwi. – Złapaliście jakiegoś ważnego Leparystę?  
– Haha, Leparystę, proszę cię. – Rexnwey nie podzielał obaw rangera dotyczących mówienia Elyosowi o jego pojmanych towarzyszach. – Mamy tam trochę białasów. Czaicie, że te cioty zaatakowały Primum?  
– Co z nimi będzie? – spytał Xallevyn prędko.  
– Ciągle czekamy na decyzję Lorda Azphela.  
– Lord Zikel nie bierze już spraw we własne ręce?  
– On może nie. – Gladiator uśmiechnął się perfidnie. Assassin znał ten uśmiech. Przypominał sobie od razu, jak jego brat uwielbiał opowieści o legionie oficera Deltrasa. O Lordzie Zikelu, o wiosce Kentari. Ba, przecież on sam wcześniej też… Sporo się zmieniło.  
– Muszę zobaczyć się z tym generałem – powiedział Theodore, przez chwilę zbyt zaskoczony, by zebrać myśli.  
– Jest już późno. – Xallevyn dotarł do połowy swojego piwa. – Nie byłeś jeszcze w Altagardzie, tutejsze dowództwo na pewno chętnie z tobą pogada. Jutro… – Spojrzał na Theodora. – Dopiję tylko… –. Sorcerer milczał, nie nalegał, ale jego wyraz twarzy zdradzał nerwy i zniecierpliwienie. – Okej, chodźmy. – Assassin wstał, Theodore od razu zrobił to samo. Opuścili bar, który znowu zamilkł na chwilę, i jego gości, ponownie odprowadzających ich zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami.  
– Ostatnie tygodnie… – zaczął Yvers wesoło, przywłaszczając sobie piwo Xallevyna. – A mówił, że gdzieś ma tego Elyosa.  
– Nawet wiem gdzie.  
– Na Aiona, Nyvre. – Vana spojrzała z niechęcią na rozbawionego brata. – A Theodore jest z nami… Zabił przecież Adelę, prawda? – dodała sarkastycznym tonem.  
– Już zapomniałem jak miała na imię. – Rexnwey odstawił na stół pusty kufel.

= = =

Schody były kręte, strome i śliskie od zamarzniętych kropli wody. Przejście rozświetlały pochodnie, chociaż ich światło było tak słabe, że oczy Asmodian momentami i tak mieniły się czerwonym blaskiem.  
– Nie mamy obecnie zbyt wielu strażników – wyjaśnił mężczyzna prowadzący ich w dół lochów. – Teraz jestem sam. Kraty są cholernie mocne, klucze trzymamy w innym budynku. Nie musisz się bać, Elyosie, że twoi starzy kumple się na ciebie rzucą.  
– To dobrze…  
– Macie jakieś rozkazy od generała Suthrana? – spytał strażnik, gdy zeszli już ze stopni. – Zaprowadzić was do jakiegoś konkretnego białasa? Sorry – dodał prędko. – Lord Zikel kazał zabić wszystkie pojmane Black Clawy, żeby zrobić dla nich miejsce. Trzeba ich trzymać oddzielnie, inaczej gadają i kombinują. Dwóch już zamarzło w ciągu tych trzech dni. Ciekawe ilu dożyje decyzji Lorda Azphela.  
– Możesz nas zostawić? – Xallevyn wyręczył cichego Theodora, który bez wątpienia wyglądał na trochę skołowanego. – Trafimy do wyjścia.  
– Oczywiście. Wołajcie w razie czego.  
– Dzięki.  
– Nie przemyślałem tego – powiedział Elyos, gdy zostali już we dwójkę.  
Norma.  
– Co teraz? Gdy mnie zobaczą… – Opuścił głowę. – Jak zareagują?  
– Miłe to nie będzie.  
– Wiem. – Przełknął ślinę. – Sam tego chciałem. Poczekaj tutaj…  
Między większością cel były duże odstępy, niektóre stały nawet puste, byle by zamknięci z dala od siebie więźniowie mogli porozumiewać się co najwyżej krzykiem. Było zimno. Theodore miał na sobie szatę sorcerera i ciężki czarny płaszcz wykończony futrem, ale momentami i tak przechodziły go dreszcze. Sople lodu błyszczały w świetle pochodni, krople wody kapały ze skalnego sufitu. Większość więźniów spała w kątach swoich cel, a Theodore nie miał sumienia ich budzić. Chciał się tylko zorientować w sytuacji, aby wiedzieć czy może coś zrobić, jakoś pomóc. Skoro i tak miał zamiar zobaczyć się z Lordem Zikelem…  
– Ej, ej, ty. – Usłyszał szept. Prędko podszedł do krat. – Jesteś tym Elyosem? – spytała zziębnięta chanterka. Patrzyła na niego… z nadzieją.  
– Zapewne tak.  
– Naszym szpiegiem, tak?  
Żeby to było takie proste.  
Theodore zmieszał się trochę, milczał.  
– Fakt, i tak nie mógłbyś powiedzieć.  
– Coś wymyślę. Trzymaj się. – Odszedł jak najprędzej, zdenerwowany i lekko wystraszony. Ruszył dalej. W słabym świetle zauważył drobną, skuloną sylwetkę. Spiritmasterka, znajoma Gene, ta w ciąży. Próbował przypomnieć sobie jej imię.  
Muszę coś wymyślić. Muszę poprosić Lorda by ich puścił, by ich chociaż nie skrzywdził.  
Zacisnął pięści. Gardło zaczynało go lekko piec, a dłonie marznąć nawet w rękawiczkach. Był już przy końcu więzienia, w jego głębi, kilka metrów za celą spiritmasterki. Chciał zawracać, znaleźć Xallevyna, wyjść stąd i schować się pod grubą kołdrą, gdzie mógłby w spokoju pomyśleć.  
– Theo… – Znał ten głos. – Theo, to ty?  
Zamarł. W niewielkiej celi leżał Eugene, który siadał właśnie z małym trudem, ze zdumieniem otwierał oczy. Jego ubranie było brudne i zakrwawione, usta sine, oczy podkrążone. Mimo to na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.  
– Gene! – Sorcerer kucnął tuż przy kratach. – Nie wstawaj. – Ściągnął swój płaszcz, przecisnął go między prętami. – Trzymaj. Jak się czujesz?  
– Już trochę lepiej. – Assassin zarzucił go na plecy. W końcu przestał się tak trząść. Spojrzał na Theodora. – Ale musisz mi wiele wyjaśnić.  
– Muszę…  
– Tak się cieszę. – Oczy Eugena zaszkliły się łzami. Był zły, był szczęśliwy. Nie potrafił zebrać myśli. Nie chciał go tu spotkać. I chciał. – Że jesteś cały. – Miał ochotę porządnie przyłożyć swojemu chłopakowi. A potem go jeszcze porządniej wyściskać. – Martwiłem się. – Wyciągnął rękę do krat, Theodore zrobił to samo. Dotknęli się dłońmi. – Żyjesz, jesteś cały… – Jego głos drżał, ale nie z zimna.  
– Co z Cat? – spytał sorcerer po chwili.  
– Powinna być w Teminon. Shell… Jest z tobą? Nie ma jej w Abyss.  
– Jest. Znaczy się… Uciekliśmy z Xallem, wiesz, żeby mu pomóc.  
– Domyśliłem się. Tylko, że… – Eugene zacisnął zęby, spojrzał na Theodora spode łba. – Jesteś pewien, że nie chodzi o nic więcej? Bo wy… – Nie był pewien co powiedzieć. – I czemu, tak po prostu, nie wiem, nic ci nie zrobili? Znaczy, to dobrze, ale…  
– Ja… Gene. – Theodore odsunął rękę. Assassin usiadł, otulił się płaszczem. – Widzieliśmy się z Lordem Zikelem. Adela nie żyje. A ja…  
– A Theo jest z nami – dokończył Xallevyn, który stanął właśnie za kucającym sorcererem. Ostrza zdobiące jego rękawice i naramienniki błyszczały słabo, podobnie jak jego lekko czerwonawe oczy. – Dobrze cię widzieć, chociaż szkoda, że w takich okolicznościach.  
Zapadła chwila niezręcznej ciszy. Eugene popatrzył na mężczyzn, zacisnął odmrożone palce na ciężkim, czarnym materiale.  
– W Elysei prawie wszyscy myślą, że jesteś zdrajcą – powiedział powoli. – Powiedz mi, że nie mają racji.  
To misja od Lorda Nezekana, więc nie mają… Ale chyba nie mam zamiaru jej wykonać…  
– Gene… – Theodore wstał, odwrócił się do Asmodianina. – Xall, zostaw nas samych, zaraz przyjdę.  
– Jasne – odparł assassin. Delikatnie pocałował sorcerera w usta, odszedł posłusznie.  
Kurwa.  
Theodore powoli, bardzo, bardzo powoli spojrzał w dół na Eugena. Białowłosy Elyos siedział na zimnej posadce, kulił się owinięty płaszczem, patrzył.  
Nie patrz tak na mnie. Patrz inaczej, z nienawiścią, z gniewem, z wściekłością. Ale nie tak.  
W szklistych, zielonych oczach chłopaka widać było największe rozczarowanie, żal i zawód, jaki sorcerer potrafił sobie wyobrazić. Nie musiał już sobie wyobrażać, miał to wszystko tuż przed sobą, specjalnie dla niego, tylko dla niego. Przerażone zielone oczy pełne potwierdzenia największych obaw, w które Eugene nigdy nie chciał uwierzyć. Bo mu ufał.  
– Posłuchaj… – Theodore splótł palce, opuścił brodę.  
– Kiedy to się zaczęło? – Assassin przymknął powieki. – Theo, kiedy to się zaczęło?  
Nie kłam. Zacznij w końcu mówić prawdę.  
– Gdy byliśmy w Theobomos, gdy wybraliście się do tamtego obozu Leparystów.  
– Co wtedy? – spytał Eugene unosząc powieki. Wyraz twarzy Theodora wystarczył mu za odpowiedź. – Theo, nie… – wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem. Sorcerer skinął głową. – Theo… Teraz wszystko ma sens. Wszystko. – Załkał. – Wasze zachowanie, wasze zniknięcie, twoja jeszcze większa niechęć do wojny… – Podniósł głos, jego twarz zrobiła się czerwieńsza. – Jak, do cholery, namówiłeś na to Adelę?! – Chwycił za zimne kraty, płaszcz zsunął się z jego pleców. – Czemu ją zabili?!  
– Gene, to nie tylko… – Theodore cofnął się o krok. – To wszystko…  
– Wynoś się już – wycedził Eugene. – Wracaj do swoich.  
Sorcerer zdjął prędko swoje rękawiczki, położył je przed celą. Nie chciał już przeciągać tego spotkania, nie potrafił. Ranił assassina samą swoją obecnością. Chciał już opuścić to miejsce, ominąć Xallevyna, wrócić do siebie i schować się pod grubą kołdrą, gdzie mógłby wykrzyczeć w poduszkę jakim jest idiotą.  
– Wyciągnę cię stąd, obiecuję – powiedział jeszcze ze szczerym przejęciem, nim pobiegł ku wyjściu, nie chcąc by zobaczyli go Elyosi zbudzeni ich kłótnią.  
Eugene kucał przy kratach, wpatrywał się w pusty już korytarz, słabo oświetlony kilkoma pochodniami. Płaszcz wciąż leżał na ziemi, ale chłopak zapomniał na chwilę, jak jest mu zimno.  
– Obiecywać potrafisz.

= = =

Catherine Hamilton szła w stronę żołnierzy zebranych na skalnych półwyspie na tyłach fortecy. Wiedziała, że to członkowie oddziału Alvara, nie znała jednak większości z nich. Rozpoznała zadowoloną z siebie Nobelle Middleton, zastępczynię oficera. Zauważyła Asmodiankę ze skutymi rękoma, stojącą prawie na krawędzi lądu.  
– Cat, jak dobrze cię widzieć – odezwała się ciemnowłosa rangerka. – Chociaż to zamknięta impreza mojego oddziału. Gościem honorowym jest ta wściekła kocica. – Skinęła głową w stronę pojmanej dziewczyny.  
– Nie twojego oddziału. Oddziału oficera Godwina. – Catherine zmarszczyła brwi, podeszła bliżej kobiety.  
– Twojego faceta, chciałaś powiedzieć. – Nobelle uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Mówiła cicho, tak żeby nie usłyszała ich reszta żołnierzy. – I wiesz co? On nie wrócił z bitwy. Teraz ja jestem oficerem.  
Catherine zamarła na chwilę, z trudem opanowała nerwy. Przymknęła oczy. Nie chciała dać się ponieść emocjom, ona i jej bliscy narobili już sobie wystarczająco problemów.  
– Co tu się dzieje? – spytała unosząc powieki.  
– Otrzymaliśmy wiadomość od Asmuchów. – Rangerka odeszła do schwytanej dziewczyny, którą dwóch żołnierzy trzymało za ramiona. Spojrzała na templarkę. – Zgadnij, kto był posłańcem. Shugo. Nietykalne szuje. A więc chcą się wymienić za ich trzech oficerów, których mamy. Reszta ich nie interesuje.  
– A ta tutaj…  
– To taka reszta. Pojmał ją nasz oddział, gdy próbowała dostać się na statek.  
– Przecież wasz oddział walczył wewnątrz twierdzy. Tam był oficer Godwin…  
– I stamtąd go teraz zbierają.  
Teraz Catherine nie wytrzymała. Zaczęła krzyczeć, za nic mając sobie wysoką rangę kobiety. Reszta zebranych nie reagowała otwarcie, niezależnie od tego jakie mieli zdanie.  
– On mógł przeżyć! To twój oficer, do cholery! Przecież Asmodianie chcą wymiany. Mają więc naszych! Mogą mieć Alvara! Idiotko, nie powinniśmy zabijać żadnych jeńców! Możemy…  
– Widzisz to? – spytała Nobelle prędko, klepiąc po plecach wściekłą Asmodiankę. – Zbroja, jak dla Daevy. Tylko bez miejsc na skrzydła. Mamy w Teminon kilka takich, jeszcze nie wykończonych. Kazałam jej ją założyć. Nie ma w niej jak związać aetheru, wiesz, skupić go przy plecach. – Uśmiechnęła się, skinęła głową do żołnierzy, ci puścili dziewczynę. – Jakie to uczucie, móc latać, a spadać tak nieuchronnie w dół… – Popchnęła ją z całej siły. – Już nam nie opowie.  
Potworny krzyk ucichł moment później.  
– Ty suko… – Catherine zacisnęła zęby i pięści. Wiedziała, że przesadziła. Że jeśli oficer Middleton poinformuje generała Michalisa o jej zachowaniu…  
– Zostawcie nas same – poprosiła rangerka resztę oddziału. Po kilku chwilach stały już we dwie na skalnym półwyspie. Templarka żałowała jedynie, że jej rozmówczyni ma na sobie pełnoprawną zbroję Daevy. – Zrozum. – Nobelle stanęła tuż przed nią, patrzyły sobie w oczy. – Żaden generał, żaden Lord. Nikt, komu przedstawiał swoje propozycje uniknięcia wojny. Nikt, kto wiedział o jego podejściu. Nikt nie chce go z powrotem.  
Catherine przełknęła ślinę.  
– Alvar nigdy nie unikał wojny. Pomógł przyprowadzić Asmodianina do Heironu.  
– No nie wierzę, ty naiwny porgusie. – Nobelle zaczęła się śmiać, Catherine miała wręcz ochotę płakać z niemocy i wściekłości. – Nic ci nie powiedział? On i oficer Windsor chcieli temu czarnuchowi pomóc. To ja powiadomiłam żołnierzy w Heironie.  
Templarka milczała, opuściła wzrok.  
– On żyje… – powiedziała cicho. – Tak jak i mój brat. I Gene… Wrócą tutaj.  
– Myślałam, że jesteś mądrzejsza. – Rangerka odwróciła się na pięcie. – Zapomnę o twoich wyzwiskach, ten jeden raz. Nie spoufalaj się tak, proszę – dodała. – Nawet gdy ty także zostaniesz awansowana. Wiesz, sytuacja oficera Windsora…  
– Muszę już iść – przerwała jej Catherine, wiedząc, że nie zniesie już ani jednej uwagi więcej. – Przepraszam za swoje zachowanie, pani oficer – niemal wycedziła, powstrzymując łzy. Odeszła jak najszybciej.

= = =

Eugene siedział skulony, ciasno owinięty czarnym płaszczem. Chował twarz w miękkim materiale, zaciskał na nim pięści. Trochę drżał, zaciskał powieki. Przynajmniej nie było mu już tak zimno. Ale i tak paskudnie. Im bardziej myślał o Theo, tym paskudniej. A nie myśleć nie potrafił.  
– Coś się stało? – Usłyszał słaby głos Elaine, którą przeniesiono do celi niedaleko.. – Jesteś tak cicho od poprzedniej nocy. Z ranami gorzej?  
– Nie, bez zmian. Wyliżę się. – Assassin przysunął się do krat. – A z tobą jak? Z dzieckiem…  
– Mieliście rację, mogłam nie pchać się do walki. – Spiritmasterka uśmiechnęła się gorzko. – Ale na razie dobrze… Jak nie zamarzniemy. – Potarła odmrożone dłonie. – Kiedy w końcu zdecydują co z nami?  
– Poczekaj, oddam ci płaszcz. – Eugene ściągnął z siebie materiał, przecisnął go przez kraty. Kobieta wyciągnęła po niego ręce.  
– Skąd… – zaczęła, ale przerwały jej czyjeś kroki. Oboje odsunęli się w głąb swoich cel, zostawiając okrycie na wąskim korytarzu.  
– Cicho.  
Na materiale stanął dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna o szarawych włosach ułożonych w małego irokeza. Śnieg i błoto z jego butów pobrudziły płaszcz. Podeszło do niego jeszcze trzech mężczyzn i jedna kobieta. Wymienił spojrzenia z innym Asmodianinem.  
– Hej, Elyosie. – Uśmiechnął się paskudnie do Eugena. – Otwierajcie – polecił. Kobieta wyjęła klucze, otworzyła celę assassina.  
– Nieźle go urządzili w Primum – powiedział jeden z nich. Chwycili Elyosa pod ramiona, podnieśli go z zimnej ziemi. Eugene na darmo próbował się szarpać, tylko ich rozśmieszał i przysparzał sobie więcej bólu. Gdy go ciągnęli, zaczepił nogami o brudny płaszcz leżący w przejściu.  
– Gdzie go zabieracie?! – krzyknęła Elaine. Nie sądziła, że potrafi jeszcze tak krzyczeć. – Co do…  
– O to, że ten jebany białas skrzywdził Vanę – wycedził Rexnwey zaszczycając ją spojrzeniem. – A tego mu nie daruję.  
– Jest wojna, debilu! – Spiritmasterka podniosła się z posadzki. Zacisnęła drżące dłonie na metalowych prętach. – Gene nikogo nie skrzywdził!  
– Nie, kurwa, tylko odciął jej ogon! – Gladiator wrzasnął na kobietę, prawie uderzył kraty. Elaine odsunęła się prędko. Spojrzała na Eugene, on na nią. Nic nie powiedziała.  
– Rex, olej szmatę. – Asmodianka machnęła ręką.  
– Ja… – Elyos przymknął powieki.  
– Co, to nie ty?! – Rexnwey złapał go za kołnierz koszuli, uniósł. Eugene jęknął głośno. – Zaklejcie mu usta, nie chcemy obudzić wszystkich przy wyjściu z miasta. – Puścił assassina z impetem, ten upadł na ziemię. Dwójka mężczyzn złapała go prędko. – Trzeba było nie ruszać białego dupska z tej waszej Elysei, zwyrodnialcu.  
Eugene zamilkł. Wyciągnęli go z lochów. W podziemiach znowu zrobiło się cicho, słychać było jedynie kapiącą wodę i szepty więźniów. Elaine stała sztywno, patrzyła się przed siebie. Było jej zimno, ale nie potrafiła zmusić się do sięgnięcia po podeptany płaszcz. Załkała. Nie potrafiła.

= = =

W Elysei zapadał wieczór, w Abbys nawet się nie ochładzało. Shugo i ludzcy robotnicy kończyli kolejny etap prac nad budową twierdzy Teminon, udawali się na zasłużony odpoczynek. Zapadał względny spokój. Sama budowa ostatnio jednak znacznie przyśpieszyła, pomoc nakazano także żołnierzom. Wojna nabierała rozpędu, nie było więc chwili do stracenia. Nie po takiej porażce.  
Catherine zapukała do pokoju oficera Windsora, trochę większego pomieszczenia na początku korytarza z sypialniami żołnierzy. Pozwolił jej wejść. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi, podeszła do mężczyzny, który siedział przy stoliku. Templarka ochłonęła już trochę po zdarzeniu sprzed dwóch dni, uznała więc, że najwyższa pora porozmawiać ze swoim dowódcą. Może przeprosić.  
– Oficerze… Jak spotkanie? – spytała niepewnie, jak nie ona.  
– Proces – odparł gladiator szorstko. Na blacie przed nim leżał list i wybrzuszona koperta. – Przedstawiono mi zarzuty. Celowe wystawienie towarzyszy na niebezpieczeństwo, ucieczka z miejsca walki, błędna ocena sytuacji… – Jego głos zadrżał. – I tak dalej.  
– To wszystko nie prawda. – Catherine usiadła naprzeciwko oficera. Była zbyt wściekła, by dalej czuć się onieśmielona. – Szukają kozła ofiarnego. Zawiniło Radiant Ops, to oni źle ocenili sytuację. Zawinili nasi Lordowie…  
– Dziękuję. Wiem. – Gladiator westchnął. Wyglądał na zmęczonego. – Chyba… – A nawet zrezygnowanego. – Jeśli nie przyznam się na następnej rozprawie, zamkną mnie w więzieniu Radiant Ops. Gdziekolwiek ono jest. – Zgniótł list.  
– A to…? – Kobieta spojrzała na kopertę. Oficer Windsor dał jej nieme pozwolenie by do niej zajrzała. Z środka wypadł pierścionek z białym kryształem.  
– Zerwane zaręczyny – wyjaśnił mężczyzna. Zamilkli na chwilę, Catherine poczuła się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo. Wszystko się waliło.  
– Też dostałam list. Od rodziców – powiedziała niemal szeptem. – Chcą wiedzieć co z Theo, różne rzeczy mówią w Elysei.  
– Wierzysz w nie?  
– Chciałabym nie wierzyć. – Opuściła wzrok. Ilekroć myślała o bracie, miała ochotę krzyczeć. – A teraz straciliśmy nie tylko Theo, ale także Gene i Alvara… – I płakać. – Czy oni wszyscy mogą być cali i zdrowi? Nie dostałam pozwolenia na rozmowę z żadnym jeńcem, nie mogę nawet spytać o Theo. – Spojrzała na gladiatora, jej oczy zaczynały się szklić. Oficer Windsor nigdy jej wcześniej takiej nie widział. Rozumiał tę zmianę aż za dobrze. – Niepotrzebnie się wycofałam.  
– Niepotrzebnie się wycofaliśmy – podkreślił.  
– Przepraszam za tamto. Przepraszam.  
– Stało się. Teraz martwmy się tym, żeby nie wyciągnięto sprawy Xallevyna na rozprawach. – Rozmawiali szczerze, oboje poruszeni, wciąż jednak siedząc po obu stronach stołu. Na blacie leżała pognieciona kartka, koperta i połyskliwy pierścionek, na który żadne nie miało ochoty patrzeć.  
– Będę zeznawać na korzyść oficera. – Catherine kolejny raz opanowała emocje. – Wystarczy, że powiem prawdę – powiedziała najpewniej, jak potrafiłą. Ale wątpiła, wątpiła coraz bardziej od czasu rozmowy z Nobelle. – Oficerze, jeśli chodzi o Xallevyna… Czy…  
– Co takiego?  
– Nie ważne. – Wstała, gotowa do wyjścia. – Proszę się rozchmurzyć, chociaż trochę. Alvar żyje, na pewno. Powiedział, że wróci. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Oficera także nie zawiedzie.  
– Tylko by spróbował.  
Catherine pożegnała się i jak najszybciej wyszła na korytarz. Szła, nie, biegła. Biegła do swojego pokoju, wiedząc, że nie da już rady, że zaraz wybuchnie.  
Incydent w Eltnen, podróż po Theobomos, Asmodianin. Asmodianin i Theo. Heiron. Co tam się właściwie stało. Alvar, Nobelle, jej awans. Na jego zastępczynię, na oficera. Gene i Elaine… Żywi, martwi… Lord Zikel, zdrada… Theo!  
Nie wiedziała już w co wierzyć, ani co robić. Z płaczem rzuciła się na łóżko.

= = =

– Jesteś zły? Za to wczoraj. Jesteś zły. – Xallevyn patrzył na Theodora. Ten siedział bokiem do niego, machał nogami kilkanaście metrów nad zaśnieżoną ziemią. – Niepotrzebnie cię przy nim pocałowałem? Nie potrzebnie. Ale…  
– Zamknij się już. – Sorcerer spojrzał na assassina przez ramię. – Dobrze się stało. Powinienem był mu dawno powiedzieć, za długo to odwlekałem. Moja wina. – Zacisnął pięści. – Teraz już wie. Teraz jestem z tobą.  
Znajdowali się na wielkiej lodowej skale unoszącej się nad miastem. Przed sobą mieli widok na rozległe zamarznięte jezioro, błyszczące kryształy i ogromne niebieskie zwierzęta spacerujące w oddali. Nadchodził środek nocy, robiło się coraz ciemniej i chłodniej. Wysokie aetherowe lampy rozświetlały okolicę, Elyos widział w miarę dobrze, oczy Asmodianina zachowały swój naturalny ciemnoniebieski kolor.  
– Teraz jesteś zły.  
– Jestem. Będziesz musiał się nieźle postarać, żebym ci wybaczył.  
Xallevyn przysunął się do mężczyzny, usiadł zaraz obok niego, na krawędzi lodowej platformy. Objął go ramieniem. Miasto spało. Cicho i leniwie.  
– To wszystko nie jest… – zaczął cicho. – Nie wiem, nie jest miłe. Chociaż z drugiej strony nigdy jeszcze nie spotkało mnie coś tak miłego. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Zawsze jak tak patrzysz, myślę, że palnąłem coś głupiego. Nie mam nic do Eugene, nie chciałbym z nim walczyć, jeśli nie byłoby potrzeby, czy coś. Ale zrobiliśmy, co zrobiliśmy, siedzimy w tym obaj. Nie fair wobec niego, ale dla mnie to śmiesznie mała cena. – Pomyślał nagle o tej większej, o Shadow Courcie, o Asmodae. Przymknął oczy. Trudno, warto. – Kocham cię – powiedział bez cienia złośliwości czy przekory.  
– A ja ciebie. – Theodore dotknął jego dłoni, pogładził granatową skórę. – Nie czułem czegoś takiego nawet do Gene. Nigdy wcześniej. – Przymknął oczy, przysunął głowę do ramienia assassina. – Ale on nadal jest dla mnie ważny. Gdy spotkam się już z generałem Suthranem… Poproszę by go uwolnił. Rex załatwił spotkanie na jutro, prawda? Żeby nie marnować czasu zanim pojawi się Lord Zikel.  
– Ta. Mówił nawet, że generał i tak chciał cię widzieć. – Spletli palce, ręka sorcerera schowana była w fioletowej skórzanej rękawiczce, Xallevyn nie musiał uważać na swoje pazury. Ale uważał, weszło mu to w nawyk. – Dasz radę. Nie powinni robić problemu z wydaniem jednego Elyosa, nawet nie oficera.  
– Jestem mu to winien, muszę mu pomóc.  
– Wiem. Też zrobię co w mojej mocy.  
Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Theodore wtulił się w ramiona assassina, gdzie nie mógł go dosięgnąć nocny chłód.  
– Mówiłem już, że…  
– Możesz to mówić codziennie.  
– Będę.  
Pocałowali się.  
Kilkanaście metrów niżej nie było już tak cicho. Dalej na zachód, za murami miasta znajdowało się wejście do wysokiego skalnego tunelu prowadzącego do rozległego lasu. Przed tunelem skrzyła się śnieżna polanka, na którą prowadził stary drewniany mostek zbudowany nad lodowym jeziorem. Za mostkiem, na śniegu, paliło się ognisko. Nie sięgały tutaj światła miasta, nie sięgał słuch jego śpiących mieszkańców. Okolicę rozjaśniała czerwień płomieni, a powietrze wypełniały głosy i śmiechy grupy Asmodian.  
Rexnwey, Yvers, Nyvre i kilku innych żołnierzy ciągnęli ze sobą wyrywającego się Elyosa. Eugene nie miał jednak siły stawiać skutecznego oporu. Bolały go plecy ranione strzałą, bolało udo dźgnięte mieczem, bolała głowa i całe posiniaczone ciało. Zęby szczękałyby mu z zimna, gdyby nie mocna taśma, którą zaklejono jego sine usta.  
Gladiator pchnął chłopaka na ziemię zaraz obok ogniska, Elyos zarył twarzą w topniejący śnieg. Spróbował oprzeć się na słabych dłoniach.  
– Cieplej? Nie chciałbym żebyś zamarznął w lochu. Zasługujesz na coś lepszego.  
Asmodianka kopniakiem przewróciła go na plecy. Mieszały mu się dźwięki i kształty, paraliżowało go zimno, wycieńczenie i strach. Spróbował jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz zebrał wszystkie siły by się chociaż trochę podnieść.  
– Nie radzę. – Ktoś stanął mu na przedramieniu zimnym metalowym butem. Cholernie bolało, blokowało przepływ krwi.  
– No to, panie i panowie, pora oskubać gołąbeczka.  
Widział ostre pazury i jeszcze ostrzejsze sztylety. Krzyczał, chociaż z jego zaklejonych ust nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk. Było ich kilkunastu, kilkanaście par rozżarzonych krwistoczerwonych oczu. Wszyscy wściekli i zadowoleni. Zrywali z niego ubrania, kopali. Przez jedną krótką chwilę, ułamek sekundy, pomyślał o Core, o tej Asmodiance, którą widział kilka dni temu na placu. Pomyślał, jak musiała się czuć, gdy on wykonywał runę. Właśnie tak. Do jego oczu napłynęły łzy. Płakał z bólu i upokorzenia.  
– Przestań się wyrywać! – Usłyszał krzyk, gdy już i tak zaczynał ulegać napastnikom. Stalowe ostrze wbiło się w jego łydkę, między kości, utknęło w ziemi. Po jego prawej nodze rozeszło się palące, ostre ciepło. Najmniejszy ruch sprawiał mu niewyobrażalny ból. Bezruch także. Płakał. Wrzucili jego zniszczone ubrania do ogniska.  
– Vana, w końcu jesteś. – Słyszał coraz słabiej, płomienie były coraz bliżej.  
– Białas dostanie za swoje – powiedział Rexnwey wyciągając zza paska sztylet, który pożyczył od Theodora. Podszedł do przerażonego, wpółprzytomnego Elyosa.  
– Na Aiona, Rex, Yvers… – Rangerka patrzyła z niedowierzaniem na swoich przyjaciół. – Nyvre… – Nie wiedziała, co robić.  
Eugene poczuł jak ktoś odsuwa butem jego lewą nogę. Przesuwa nią powoli po zimnym śniegu. W prawej dalej tkwił czyjś miecz. Nie czuł jednej dłoni. Krew pulsowała w jego głowie, wyciekała leniwie z jego ran. Było zimno i gorąco jednocześnie. Zdawało mu się, że zobaczył swój sztylet. Nieudany prezent od Theo. Dlaczego… Zielone kryształy, błyszczące ostrze…  
– Rex! – krzyknęła Vana, gdy gladiator kucnął między nogami Elyosa i uniósł rękę, w której trzymał broń.  
Eugene zaczął rzucać się spanikowany, każdym swoim ruchem rozszarpując tylko mięśnie rannej łydki i bawiąc zadowoloną widownię. Rexnwey ciął jeden raz, ciął drugi. Wstał.  
– Nie mają ogonów – powiedział patrząc na swoje pazury i zaciśniętą pięść ociekającą krwią. Uśmiechnął się do Vany. – Trzeba sobie jakoś radzić.  
Kobieta patrzyła na niego przerażona.  
– Zerwij taśmę. – Gladiator spojrzał na Nyvre, który także palił się do działania. – Białasek na pewno zgłodniał podczas pobytu w naszych lochach.  
Dochodziła czwarta w nocy. Theodore i Xallevyn leżeli na lodowej skale unoszącej się nad miastem, patrzyli na odległe światła, na linię Elysei, cieszyli się ciszą i spokojem.  
– Słyszałeś to? – spytał nagle sorcerer. Jego uszu dobiegł jakiś stłumiony krzyk. Niemal niesłyszalny, łatwo mogli go zagłuszyć nawet szeptem.  
– Coś… – Assassin wstał, zmrużył oczy, te rozbłysły intensywniej.  
– Coś dzieje się pod tamtymi wzgórzami.  
Theodore rozwinął śnieżnobiałe skrzydła. Zeskoczyli. Xallevyn rozwinął swoje czarne pióra dopiero w locie, podczas chwili spadania. Zawsze tak robił. Poszybowali za mury Altgardu. Może Leparyści zaatakowali jakiegoś nierozsądnego podróżnika, może jakiś człowiek podpadł niemogącej zasnąć Daevie.  
Wylądowali, zaczęli biec. Widzieli Asmodian, ognisko, zaczerwieniony śnieg, błyski broni. Słyszeli dziwne dźwięki.  
– Co do… – Theodore odepchnął jakąś kobietę. Zatrzymał się, zamarł. Nyvre trzymał Elyosa za głowę, zatykał jego nos. Elyos był nagi, cały we krwi. Zaczerwienione oczy, zmasakrowana noga, zmasakrowane krocze. Rex kucał przy nim, z dłonią tuż przy jego ustach. Elyos krztusił się, wyrywał, płakał, krzyczał, wymiotował. Elyos… – Gene… Gene! Przestańcie! – Theodore machnął ręką, na której od razu aktywował się orb. Płomienie z ogniska rzuciły się na zebranych, zapaliły ich ubrania i włosy. Zaskoczeni Asmodianie zaczęli nurkować w śnieg, biec w stronę zmarzniętej wody. – Kurwa, natychmiast… – Theodore z całej siły odepchnął rangera, objął Eugena, pomógł mu przechylić głowę, złapać oddech.  
– Dzięki. – Zobaczył Rexa, który podawał mu jego sztylet. – Ostry jak mało co.  
Asmodianie zdołali już ugasić atakujący ich ogień, gotowi byli rzucić się na kolejnego Elyosa, który dołączył do zabawy.  
– Przestańcie! – Vana stanęła im na drodze. Była roztrzęsiona, ale zdeterminowana. Xallevyn znalazł się zaraz obok niej, dobył broni. On był niewyobrażalnie wręcz wściekły.  
– Gene, spokojnie. – Theodore ściskał Eugena, sam nie potrafiąc się uspokoić. Mieszały mu się słowa. – O mój… Gene… – Assassin zapadał się w jego ramionach, ledwo miał siły by w ogóle oddychać, by chociaż chwilę nie skupiać się na bólu. – Nie ruszaj się. – Sorcerer wyciągnął miecz z jego łydki. Eugene jęknął ledwo dosłyszalnie. – Pomocy! Xall! Jakiś kleryk…  
– Nie zostawię cię tutaj. – Xallevyn podszedł bliżej Elyosów, wciąż nie tracąc z widzenia reszty zebranych. – Prowadź do Lvieen, natychmiast – powiedział do rangera. Ten nie zareagował. – Kurwa, ruchy Nyvre bo zaraz…  
– Nie mam zamiaru…  
– Nyvre! – Vana krzyknęła na brata. – Rób o co prosi.  
Mężczyzna niechętnie skinął głową. Yvers przytrzymał Rexnweya za ramię. Obaj milczeli.  
– Dasz radę go zanieść? – spytał Xallevyn. Theodore skinął głową. Nigdy nie miał większych problemów z uniesieniem Eugena, samej skóry i kości. Teraz wycieńczony i zamęczony chłopak zdawał się w ogóle nic nie ważyć. Sorcerer wziął go na ręce, jego fioletowa szata i drżące dłonie od razu zabarwiły się krwią. Xallevyn schował sztylety, spojrzał na Asmodian. – A wy wracajcie do siebie. Serio, zanim zapamiętam wasze ryje.  
Zegar wybił czwartą, kleryczka przewróciła się na drugi bok. Spała w swoim rodzinnym domu, który stał na obrzeżach Altgardu. Jej oficer nie miała nic przeciwko, tak długo jak kobieta stawiała się na czas na treningach i zbiórkach. Oddziałowi klerycy zawsze mieli trochę więcej swobody niż reszta żołnierzy.  
Obudziło ją walenie w drzwi.  
– Lvieen! Otwieraj! – Uderzanie pięści, krzyki. Wstała, poprawiła zagiętą białą koszulę nocną. Jej krótkie, kręcone włosy były całe w nieładzie, a trzy warkoczyki o poluźnionym splocie opadały na jej szarawe ramię. Przekręciła klucz.  
– Jeju, jest środek nocy, mam jutro… – Przetarła oczy. Mężczyźni wpadli do przedpokoju. Zobaczyła Xallevyna, Nyvre, i Theodora, który trzymał na rękach jakieś biało–czerwone… Chciała krzyknąć, ale w porę zasłoniła usta dłonią. – O cholera, co się stało?! Szybko, kładź go na stole! – Razem z Theodore wbiegła do kuchni, zrzuciła z dużego blatu metalowy wazonik. Sorcerer położył assassina na obrusie, który jeszcze przed chwilą był błękitny.  
– Rex i Nyvre postanowili zabawić się w Lorda Zikela, to się stało! – wrzasnął Xallevyn.  
– Kurwa, skończ z tym, Xall, naprawdę… – Wściekły ranger zmarszczył brwi.  
– Wynoście się obaj! – Lvieen odepchnęła Asmodian. – Natychmiast! Zostań Elyosie, będę potrzebować pomocy. – Spojrzała jeszcze raz na mężczyzn stojących w drzwiach. – Wynocha!  
Xallevyn i Nyvre wyszli z jej domu, zamknęli za sobą drzwi. Na podwórku stali już Rexnwey, Yvers i Vana. Oprócz nich w zasięgu wzroku nie było zupełnie nikogo.  
– Czemu fatygujesz Lvieen, – gladiator zrobił krok w stronę brata – żeby zajęła się takim śmie…  
Przerwała mu wściekła pięść spiesząca się na spotkanie z jego twarzą. Cios był tak silny, że niemal pozbawił go równowagi. Rexnwey utrzymał się jednak w pionie, splunął na ziemię, otarł rozcięte usta i obolały nos.  
– Jesteś z siebie zadowolony?! – krzyknął Xallevyn po raz kolejny uderzając brata. Tym razem gladiator nie pozostał mu dłużny. – Ty zwyrodnialcu! Kurwa, Rex! – Rzucili się na śnieg, zaczęli szarpać i okładać. – Ty idioto!  
– O co ci, kurwa, chodzi?! Jeden białas daje ci dupy, więc nagle wszyscy inni…  
– Nie waż się tak o nim mówić! Nawet nie próbuj! Jebany psycholu!  
Yvers złapał Xallevyna pod pachy, odciągnął go od przewróconego gladiatora. Rexnwey wstał prędko, chciał już podbiec do assassina, gdy poczuł jak Vana łapie go za rękaw. Spojrzał więc tylko na brata. Xallevyn był zdyszany, wściekły, poruszony. Szczerze przejęty.  
– Cholera, Xall, czy ty… – Gladiator pokręcił głową. – Nie wierzę, kurwa, nie wierzę…  
– Chuja cię to obchodzi!  
– Co się z tobą dzieje?  
– Ze mną?! – Assassin zaczął wyrywać się z rąk chantera. – Przepraszam, że nie jara mnie torturowanie Elyosów!  
– No oczywiście, za to jarają cię ich białe…  
Xallevyn wydostał się z uścisku Yversa, wyciągnął sztylety.  
– Wystarczy… – Vana stanęła przed gladiatorem, zanim assassin zdążył go zaatakować. – Rex! Xall! Proszę, przestańcie – powiedziała drżącym głosem. Zdawała się być bliska płaczu.  
– Vana… – Rexnwey cofnął się o krok. – Wybacz. – Uniósł dłonie, dając bratu znak, że będzie już milczał, że nie chce kontynuować bójki.  
Nyvre stał cały czas niedaleko, patrzył to na siostrę, to na Xallevyna.  
– Theo zna tego Elucha, tak? – spytał w końcu. – Ty także?  
– Podróżowałem z nim przez Elyseę, walczyliśmy razem przeciwko Leparystom.  
– Odciął ogon Vany – wycedził ranger. Kobieta opuściła wzrok.  
– Eugene? – spytał assassin zaskoczony. Rexnwey skinął głową.  
– Niepotrzebnie ci o tym mówiłam. – Rangerka odwróciła się do gladiatora. – Cholera, nie potrzebnie…  
– Daj spokój. – Mężczyzna objął ją delikatnie.  
– Okaleczenie ciebie nie uszło mu płazem, chyba tego chciałaś? – spytał Nyvre podniesionym tonem.  
– Nie wiem. – Vana pokręciła głową, wtuliła się w Rexa. – Nyvre, nie wiem czego chciałam… – Zaczęła łkać.  
Xallevyn stał obok Yversa, nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Spojrzał na drzwi, za którymi Lvieen próbowała właśnie odratować Eugena, na drzwi za którymi znajdował się zrozpaczony Theo. Spojrzał na Vanę, odwróconą do niego plecami. Jedyna Asmodianka bez ogona.  
– Typowe. – Gladiator uśmiechnął się. – Dlatego my to załatwiliśmy. Powinienem go jeszcze zabić. Najlepiej na grillu.  
– Rex, przysięgnij mi, że już go nie tkniesz – powiedziała kobieta prędko. – Zrobiłeś… wystarczająco. – Wcale nie czuła się przez to szczęśliwsza. Prawdę mówiąc czuła się paskudnie. Wpatrywała się przez chwilę w oczy mężczyzny, czekała na jego odpowiedź.  
– Przysięgam. – Ten uległ w końcu.  
– Wy także. – Powiedziała do brata i Yversa. – Zabierz mnie do domu – poprosiła Rexnweya. Wzięła go pod ramię, zaczęli iść.  
Jeszcze wczoraj tyle myślała o białowłosym Elyosie. O wzorze na jej plecach. O tym jak straciła ogon, co prawda nie z jego rąk… Ale tylko jego zapamiętała. Chciała już powiedzieć przyjaciołom u runie, poprosić ich o pomoc. Poprosić generała Suthrana o możliwość porozmawiania z więźniem. Może Elyos wiedziałby jak ją uratować, w końcu to on ją zranił. Musi wiedzieć. Tak, teraz na pewno zechce jej pomóc. Na pewno. Nie musi chcieć, mogą go przecież zmusić… Zacisnęła zęby. Nic im nie powie. Nie powinna była im w ogóle nic mówić. Gdy dowiedzą się o runie, zabiją go. Zamęczą jeszcze bardziej i zabiją. A chciała się z nim zobaczyć. Zwyczajnie poprosić o pomoc. I przeprosić. Tak, cholera, szła myśląc o tym jak przeprosić swojego oprawcę.  
Xallevyn zorientował się, że cały czas trzymał w dłoniach swoje sztylety. Przecież nie chciał rzucić się z nimi na brata. Schował je za pasek. Spojrzał na Nyvre i Yversa.  
– Nie pokazujcie mi się na oczy – powiedział wściekły, po czym skierował się do domu Lvieen.  
Kuchnia nie wyglądała obecnie jak miejsce, w którym ktokolwiek odważyłby się przyrządzić coś do jedzenia. Na podłodze zasychały krople krwi, na szafkach leżały porozwalane bandaże, w powietrzu unosił się dziwny swąd i ciche jęki.  
– Już, już… – Kobieta rozpaliła w dłoniach jeszcze większą ilość aetheru. – Teraz zaboli…  
– Co ty kurwa nie powiesz! – krzyknął Theodore, chcąc zapewne wyręczyć Eugena, który nie miał na to siły. Assassin wzdrygnął się, zacisnął zęby. – Uśpię go – powiedział sorcerer przykładając dłonie do jego głowy.  
– Nie! – krzyknęła prędko kleryczka. – Jego stan jest… niestabilny. Nic nie kombinuj. Trzymaj go! – Otarła z czoła stróżki potu. – Aionie, człowiek nigdy by się z tego nie pozbierał, dla niego jest nadzieja.  
– Ja to sły… – syknął Eugene krzywiąc się z bólu. – Kurwa!  
– Noga jest rozszarpana, jeśli mam ją jakoś posklejać, musi…  
Kolejny krzyk. Theodore objął assassina jeszcze mocniej, próbował go przytrzymać, by Lvieen mogła robić swoje. Próbował dodać mu otuchy.  
– Gene, trzymaj się. Będzie dobrze.  
– Zaje… biście.  
Trwali tak w niezgrabnym uścisku, Theodore pochylał się nad stołem, głaskał nerwowo włosy Eugena, chcąc go jakoś uspokoić. Siebie także. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, czuli swoje ciepłe oddechy, assassin wbijał dłonie w plecy sorcerera.  
– Mogę jakoś pomóc? – spytał Xallevyn, z przerażaniem patrząc na skupioną kobietę i jej pacjenta. Theodore nie odwrócił się w jego stronę, przytrzymał mocniej Eugena, który poruszył się wystraszony.  
– Biegnij do magazynu przy wschodniej bramie, powiedz, że chcę uzupełnić zapas środków przeciwbólowych. Weź moją legitymację, to nie powinni robić aż takich problemów.  
– O tej porze?  
– Racja… – Lvieen odgarnęła włosy. – Po prostu je ukradnij.  
– Tak zrobię. – Asmodianin wybiegł z kuchni.  
– Theo… – Eugene z trudem przełknął ślinę. Poczuł, jak pali go gardło. Wszystko go paliło. – Moja noga… Mo…  
– Już, dobrze. Wszystko jest dobrze – odpowiedział Theodore czując, jak do jego oczu napływają łzy. – Gene, nic ci nie będzie. Nic..  
– Nie płacz. – Assassin dotknął jego policzka. – Tego już nie zniosę.  
Dwie godziny później Lvieen zawiązała ostatnie bandaże. Jej koszula nocna była teraz czerwona, podobnie jak jej ręce, aż po łokcie. Xallevyn siedział na blacie. Theodore wciąż był tuż przy Eugenie. W Altgardzie otwierały się pierwsze sklepy.  
– Skończyłam. – Kleryczka oparła się o ścianę. – Uśpij go, musi wypocząć.  
– Jak się nie obudzę, Theo… – Assassin złapał sorcerera za nadgarstek.  
– Obudzisz.  
– Ale jeśli, to…  
– Obudzisz!  
– Czemu ja wciąż ci ufam? – Puścił mężczyznę, zamknął oczy.  
Theodore dotknął jego skroni.  
Przepraszam.  
Odsunął się od stołu. Odwrócił wzrok.  
– Jest zagłodzony i zmarznięty. – Kobieta westchnęła. – Czy oni traktują tak wszystkich jeńców…? Xall, musisz zdobyć jeszcze kilka rzeczy, masz tu listę. – Podała mężczyźnie niedbale zapisaną kartkę. – To Daeva, przeżyje – powiedziała, gdy została już sama z Theodorem. – Czeka go rehabilitacja, aby mógł chodzić. W miarę chodzić… Nie obędzie się bez laski, aż takich cudów nawet aether nie zdziała. Zostaną blizny. Jeśli chodzi o jego penis i jądra, a raczej ich brak… Zrobiłam, co mogłam. Nie powinno boleć… aż tak. Na razie… Potrzebuje pomocy normalnego lekarza, nie kleryka. Wydobrzeje, ale lochy to nie warunki…  
– Nie wraca do lochów – odparł twardo Theodore, wciąż wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Zaciskał pięści, cały drżał.  
Zabiję was wszystkich.  
– Twój przyjaciel?  
– Więcej…  
– Zostańcie u mnie. Zanieś go na moje łóżko, obok stoi fotel, w miarę wygodny. Ja prześpię się na kanapie. O ile jest sens się jeszcze kłaść. Muszę wziąć kąpiel. W szafie powinny być ze dwa koce. Potem go umyjemy, nie martw się moją pościelą.  
– Tak można?  
– Nie. Więc nikomu nie mów.  
– Dziękuję, e… – Theodore spojrzał na kobietę. – Możesz przypomnieć mi swoje imię?  
– Lvieen Valk.  
– Dziękuję, Lvieen. Zostanę z nim do popołudnia. Potem widzę się z generałem…  
Kleryczka dotknęła jego ramienia. Stali nad śpiącym Eugenem.  
– Jesteś wściekły, widzę to. Nie podnoś ręki na generała, ani na żadnego Asmodianina. Jemu to już nic nie pomoże, a tobie tylko zaszkodzi.  
– Postaram się pamiętać.

= = =

– Theodore Hamilton. Proszę wybaczyć, że spotykamy się na dłużej dopiero teraz – mówił z uśmiechem generał Sutharan, witając Elysoa w swoim gabinecie. Sorcerer starał się patrzeć na niego bez emocji, chociaż wewnątrz cały się gotował, mimo jak zwykle chłodnego dnia. Gdzieś miał jego uśmiech i uprzejmy ton. Gdzieś miał ich wszystkich.  
Mógłbym spróbować cię zabić. Strażnicy są przed drzwiami. Ale bym sobie zabił jakiegoś czarnucha. Czemu by nie generała.  
– Mam nadzieję, że pobyt w Altgardzie uważa pan za udany? Pozostali generałowie na pewno zamęczyli już pana pytaniami. Nie ma to jak były wróg po naszej stronie. – Generał Suthran usiadł na krześle, położył dłonie na jego poręczach. Theodore stał przed nim. Wolał się nie ruszać. Wszystkie jego mięśnie były napięte. Bał się, że coś rozwali, jeśli spróbuje w ogóle unieść rękę. A miał ochotę coś rozwalić. – Oficer Yarwyxr poinformował mnie, że oczekiwał pan kolejnego spotkania, ale przyznam, że miałem zamiar zaproponować je jako pierwszy. – Uśmiechnął się, podparł brodę dłonią. Theodore zmarszczył brwi.  
Oficer Yarwyxr najlepiej wyglądałby jako drzewo.  
– Nie, nie żeby porozmawiać z panem o Elysei. Czy dać pozwolenie na zejście do lochów. Chociaż trochę o tym. Lord Zikel przekazał mi decyzję Lorda Azphela w sprawie pojmanych wrogów.  
Zabiłbym was wszystkich, cholerne szuje.  
– Co zdecydował? – spytał sorcerer ostro.  
– Trzech wymienimy, reszta zostanie wysłana do Beluslan, przesłuchana i stracona.  
– Moja rola…?  
– Mam listę jeńców. Panu powierzam wybranie owej trójki.  
– Lista. – Theodore wyciągnął rękę i stał tak niewzruszony, aż generał Suthran podał mu dokument. Spojrzał na nazwiska.  
Mogliście zrobić to wczoraj. Wystarczyło zrobić to wczoraj… Wy jebani…  
Nie interesowali go ci wszyscy Elyosi. Zaznaczył Eugena. Zauważył Elaine, zaznaczył i ją. I jeszcze byle kogo. Musiał pomóc Eugenowi, nikt inny się nie liczył. Nie potrafił myśleć o nikim innym.  
Powinienem był go od razu zabrać z tego lochu, a nie czekać na rozmowę z tym chujem!  
W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed zgnieceniem kartki. Oddał ją dowódcy.  
– Chcę uczestniczyć w przekazaniu, dopilnować wszystkiego.  
– Otworzył się portal. Właśnie w Beluslan. Chcemy załatwić to jak najszybciej, najlepiej jeszcze dzisiaj. A o wszystkich pana podróżach i tak dalej chce i musi wiedzieć Lord Zikel. Nie ma na to czasu.  
Lordowi Zikelowi też do twarzy byłoby z drzewem zamiast ryja. Albo w płomieniach. Podobno to lubi?  
– Z asmodiańskim żołnierzem nie będzie problemu, prawda? – spytał Theodore oznajmującym tonem. Generał Suthran skinął głową. – Niech idzie Xallevyn Yarwyxr z oddziału oficera Yarwyxra, jego brat.  
– W porządku, to da się zrobić. Wystarczy zgoda oficera. Zaraz poślę po jego podpis i po jego brata. Na razie to wszystko. – Uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Theodore jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie wymienił tak nieszczerej uprzejmości. – Spotkamy się niedługo, porozmawiać o Elysei. A za tydzień zobaczy się pan z Lordem Zikelem. Wszystko jest już ustalone.  
– Oczywiście. Dziękuję.  
Wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami, minął zdziwionych strażników.  
Czemu nie chronicie swojej Wieży, co, debile? Wiem jak do niej trafić, wiem jak wygląda jej otoczenie. Wiem gdzie są wasze bazy, wiem jak wygląda wasze wojsko, kim są wasi dowódcy. Widziałem wasze mapy, widziałem wasze drogi. Gdzieś macie swoją Wieżę, w ogóle jej nie pilnujecie. Nie obawiacie się Elyosów? I dobrze, cholernie dobrze. Myślcie sobie o wojnie w Abbys, zdobywajcie sobie te jebane skały na jakimś czerwonym zadupiu. Proszę bardzo. Żeby nasi mogli spokojnie dostać się do Asmodae i do tej waszej przeklętej Wieży. Żeby mogli ją zdobyć, wysadzić, zamknąć Abbys raz na zawsze, zabezpieczyć aether i, kurwa, rozpierdolić was wszystkich.


	14. Chapter 14

Szklane drzwi prowadzące na taras były otwarte, kawałek drewna powstrzymywał je przed poddaniem się delikatnym podmuchom wiatru. Lekkie zasłony powiewały spokojnie, promienie słońca padały na jasnozieloną roślinność i dwie sylwetki, które zajmowały ogromną huśtawkę wyściełaną miękkim złocistym materiałem.  
– Przeczytasz mi jakąś książkę? – spytał mały chłopiec o jasnych poplątanych włosach i dużych, orzechowych oczach. – Lubię tę o zwyczajach dukaków.  
– Nie, Theo, dzisiaj coś ci opowiem – odpowiedział mężczyzna, głaszcząc syna po głowie. – Opowiem o Daevach.  
– Jak ty i mama? – spytało dziecko z zainteresowaniem. – Jak wujek?  
– Jak wujek… – Ojciec zdał się posmutnieć na chwilę. – Jak ty za kilka lat.  
– Ale ja już wiem, że macie skrzydła i możecie latać. – Theo rozpostarł ręce. – I coś z aetherem… Ja też będę mógł? Chciałbym już teraz! Latałbym do szkoły! – Zeskoczył z huśtawki, upadł na trawę.  
– Musisz wiedzieć, że bycie Daevą to nie tylko zabawa.  
Chłopiec wstał z ziemi, nadął policzki.  
– Daevy są nieśmiertelne!  
– Nie są.  
– Jak to…?  
– Wujek umarł. – Ojciec już nie raz mówił o tym swoim dzieciom. Catherine zrozumiała od razu, Theo zdawał się nie akceptować myśli, że Daeva mogłaby umrzeć. – Spotkał złe Daevy.  
– Przecież Daevy są dobre! I nieśmiertelne!  
– Posłuchaj uważnie, Theo. – Mężczyzna sięgnął po syna, posadził go na swoich kolanach. – Są dobre Daevy, o białych skrzydłach, i złe Daevy, o czarnych skrzydłach. Zrozumiałeś?  
– Tak. – Chłopiec skinął głową z przejęciem. – Białe dobre, czarne złe.  
– Dokładnie. I nic pomiędzy. My, dobre Daevy, jesteśmy światłem dla Atreii, musimy ochronić ją przed ciemnością. – Uniósł dłoń do góry, wskazał Asmodae – A śmierć Daevy przypomina nam po prostu o tym, że żyjemy by stawiać czoła złu.  
Theo siedział tak przez moment z zadartą głową, myślał.  
– A jak umiera Daeva? – spytał po chwili.  
Ojciec objął go mocniej, zaczął mówić. Cicho, powoli i czule.  
– Daeva, gdy umiera, nakrywa się skrzydłami. Nie musi ich przywoływać, same się pojawiają, piękne, białe. Układają Daevę do snu…  
Theo słuchał w skupieniu. Uspokajał go delikatny szum liści i ramiona ojca, jego skórę ogrzewały jasne promienie słońca, włosy muskał delikatny wietrzyk.  
Piękny dzień, piękna opowieść.

= = =

– Mogę? – Rexnwey zapukał do drzwi. Żadnej odpowiedzi. – Vana, nie rozmawialiśmy od kilku dni… – Zapukał mocniej. – Nawet na ostatniej misji... Pozwól mi wejść.  
– Moment! – Usłyszał zdenerwowany krzyk.  
– Okej, okej… – Chwilę potem kobieta otworzyła mu drzwi. Wszedł do pokoju. Włosy Vany były mokre, oczy zaczerwienione, ona sama miała na sobie czarny szlafrok do kolan. – Brałaś prysznic? – spytał gladiator. – Płakałaś?  
– Mydło dostało mi się do oczu – wyjaśniła rangerka. Odeszła prędko do szafy, zaczęła wyjmować z niej ubrania. – Więc Xall jest w Abyss – zaczęła rozmowę. – Wymieniają jeńców.  
– Już pewnie wymienili. – Rexnwey usiadł przy stole, oparł się o blat. – W końcu minęło kilka dni. Wróci następnym portalem. – Popatrzył na kobietę. Była piękna. I zdenerwowana. Westchnął.  
– Czemu to poparłeś? Zabrali tego assassina…  
– Kazałaś mi obiecać, że go nie tknę. Dotrzymam słowa tylko jeśli będzie na drugim końcu świata. Wciąż mam ochotę go rozszarpać. On…  
– …mógł mi pomóc.  
– Słucham?  
– Nie ważne. – Vana zaczęła wkładać ubrania do swojego sześcianu. – Cholera, Rex, już się lepiej niczego nie tykaj. – Pokręciła głową. – Potrzebuję wolnego. Chcę lecieć do Beluslan, tam, gdzie zabrali pozostałych Elyosów. – Stanęła przed gladiatorem. – Proszę cię jako mojego oficera.  
– Nie lubię jak tak mówisz. – Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. – Vana, ja dla ciebie…  
– Proszę tylko o te wolne. Może nie zdążyli jeszcze wszystkich zabić.  
– Leć nawet dzisiaj. Ale po co?  
– Wyjdź, muszę się wyspać. – Rangerka odwróciła się na pięcie.  
– Vana! – Rexnwey złapał kobietę za ramię. Pociągnął niechcący jej szlafrok, ten zsunął się z jej ramienia.  
– Nie…! – Asmodianka odskoczyła jak oparzona, kurczowo złapała opadający materiał. Wyglądała na przestraszoną.  
– Przepraszam! – Gladiator wstał, uniósł rozłożone dłonie. – Nie chciałem złapać za mocno! – krzyknął usprawiedliwiając się.  
– Nie, nie złapałeś… – Vana uspokoiła się odrobinę, za to jej rozmówca wyglądał teraz na szczerze zmieszanego. – Rex, nic się nie stało, po prostu… Muszę coś załatwić. Potem ci wszystko wyjaśnię. Porozmawiamy jak wrócę, okej?  
Stali blisko naprzeciwko siebie. Położyła dłonie na jego ramionach, uśmiechnęła się czule.  
– Trzymam za słowo. – Mężczyzna skinął głową. – Martwię się o ciebie. Jeśli mogę jakoś pomóc…  
Ich twarze były coraz bliżej. Vana przymknęła oczy.  
– Już wystarczająco zrobiłeś – odpowiedziała wredniej, niż miała zamiar. Rex wyprostował się. – Spróbuj pogodzić się z Xallem zanim wrócę – dodała ciszej. Odeszła od gladiatora, wróciła do pakowania się.  
– Spróbuję…  
– Idź już.

= = =

Wieczór w Asmodae był ciemniejszy niż najczarniejsza noc w Elysei. Theodore czuł się trochę nieswojo, mimo palącej się lampki. Siedział w fotelu, pisał. Ulice Altgardu wydawały mu się tak nieprzyjazne, wolał wychodzić na nie jak najrzadziej. W końcu pełno było tam Asmodian. Bał się, że mógłby któregoś skrzywdzić.  
Usłyszał kroki. Odłożył zeszyt. Klucz przekręcający się w zamku. Wstał.  
– Tęskniłeś? – Do mieszkania wszedł Xallevyn. Uśmiechnął się.  
– Chodź tutaj. – Elyos wyciągnął ręce, Asmodianin posłuchał. Przytulili się mocno.  
– Jak wymiana, co z Gene? – spytał Theodore, gdy uwolnił w końcu mężczyznę ze swojego uścisku.  
– Wszystko się udało. Zabrali go wasi. Pozostałą dwójkę także. – Xallevyn podzielił się dobrymi wieściami. Sorcerer wciąż wyglądał jednak na odrobinę przybitego. – Na pewno mu pomogą. Nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą. On się nie odzywał, ja nie zagadywałem… – Assassin niezbyt potrafił odnaleźć się w tej sytuacji. – Nieprzyjemna sprawa.  
„Nieprzyjemna”.  
– Podziękuj Rexowi – wycedził Theodore w miarę spokojnie. Miał prawie tydzień by chociaż trochę ochłonąć.  
– Widziałeś się z nim? – Xallevyn usiadł w fotelu, spojrzał na zeszyt leżący obok.  
– Unikałem twojego oddziału. Nie było ciężko, dostali jakąś misję. Chyba już wrócili. Nie wiem. Yvers chciał się spotkać. Odmówiłem. Byłem dzisiaj u jakiegoś historyka, u jednego oficera… Trochę trenowałem. Ale ogólnie to… – Sorcerer westchnął. – Po prostu czekam na spotkanie z Lordem.  
Dowiem się czego jeszcze się da. Czas leci.  
– Więc poczekamy. – Assassin pociągnął Theodora za krawędź jego szaty. Ten usiadł na bocznym oparciu fotela. – Jak się czujesz?  
– Jestem wściekły. Już trochę mniej, ale… – Elyos dotknął granatowej dłoni mężczyzny. – Trochę… Kurwa! Nie mogę…  
– Jest już bezpieczny, wróci do rodziny…  
Jasne, do swojej zajebistej rodziny. Po prostu świetnie.  
– Przepraszam, to w ogóle nie twoja wina. – Theodore opuścił wzrok. – Po prostu… Ech. – Xallevyn objął go w pasie. Czuły dotyk Asmodianina od razu poprawił mu humor. – Widziałem jakieś Daevy z Shadow Courtu. – Sorcerer zmienił temat. – Nie tego Darvela, ale czasem się tu kręcą. Rozumiem, że mają mnie na oku. Też bym miał. – Westchnął, spojrzał na swojego chłopaka. – Czy chodzi o coś jeszcze?  
– Jak to?  
– Coś jeszcze. Czy chodzi też… o ciebie? Darvel, wtedy w Beluslan, mówił o tobie. Coś zrobiłeś…?  
Asmodianin spochmurniał. Puścił Elyosa, wstał z fotela.  
– Jestem zmęczony. W Abyss było paskudnie. Gorąco i w ogóle… Chodźmy spać.  
– Shadow Court…  
– Wolałbym im nie podpaść, ale jeśli podniosą na ciebie rękę, to będę musiał. – Assassin z rozbrajającym uśmiechem wzruszył ramionami.  
– Xa… – Theodore zmarszczył brwi. Przerwał jednak. Cieszył się z powrotu Xallevyna i uwolnienia Eugena. Chociaż tyle mogli zrobić. Nie miał ochoty na kłótnię. – Też jestem zmęczony. I tęskniłem za spaniem koło ciebie – dodał rozpinając szatę.  
– Skoczę tylko do łazienki. Zaraz wracam, bądź grzeczny.  
– Skończ mi to w końcu wypominać.  
– Nie ma mowy.  
– Głupi jesteś.  
– Też cię kocham. – Assassin zniknął za drzwiami łazienki. Theodore ściągnął spodnie i fioletowy płaszcz czarodzieja, założył luźną koszulkę. – W końcu normalna woda, nie ten ukrop w Abyss. – Usłyszał głos Xallevyna. Uśmiechnął się czule. Złożył ubrania, schował zeszyt do sześcianu i wskoczył do łóżka.  
– I tak ich nie potrzebujesz – powiedział naciągając na siebie wszystkie koce. Wtulił głowę w poduszkę. Zamknął oczy. Starał się nie myśleć o niedawnych wydarzeniach, nie myśleć także o przyszłych. Ignorować obrazy, które podsuwał mu jego umysł. Tu i teraz było dobrze. Ciepło i bezpiecznie. I tak wiedział już co zrobi z misją od Lorda Nezekana, z informacjami o Asmodae, ze spotkaniem z Lordem Zikelem, z Xallevynem… Z tym ostatnim musiał poczekać na dobry moment. Wszystkiego był pewien.  
W końcu.  
Poczuł jak assassin wchodzi do łóżka, jak dołącza do niego pod pościelą. Jak całuje go w policzek i kładzie się zaraz obok, łaskocząc go ogonem w udo. Theodore pierwszy raz od kilku dni zasnął bez najmniejszych problemów.

= = =

– Oficerze Windsor, przyznaje się oficer do zarzucanych mu zbrodni?  
– Nie.  
Sala była niewielka. Podłużny stół, przy nim trzy krzesła, zajmowane przez generała Michalisa i dwójkę jego bezpośrednich podwładnych. Jedno szerokie okno z widokiem na odległe Core, na ścianach długie biało–niebieskie flagi Elysei, z prawej strony jedno krzesło, miejsce generała de la Warre. na środku kolejne, przeznaczone dla oskarżonego, za którym stała dwójka innych żołnierz Radiant Ops. Na ławkach ustawionych przy drzwiach siedziało kilka Daev, w tym Catherine Hamilton, ledwie potrafiąca zachować spokój.  
– Oficerze Windsor. – Generał Michalis splótł palce. Mówił za powoli i za wyraźnie. – Przez pańską lekkomyślność i brawurę straciliśmy ważnych dowódców i oficerów. Nie mówiąc już o życiach naszych dzielnych żołnierzy. I dwóch statkach. Prosimy jedynie o wykazanie się wystarczającą odwagą aby wziąć odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny. Lady Ariel chciałaby aby winowajca został osądzony i należycie ukarany.  
Catherine spojrzała kątem oka na generała de la Warre. Jak zawsze zadowolony z siebie. Tak chętnie dałaby mu do przymierzenia złotą zbroję oficera Windsora. I mocnym kopniakiem zrzuciła z krawędzi skały. Razem z jego cholernym oddziałem, z każdym dniem rosnącym w siłę i poszerzającym swoje wpływy w Teminon i Abyss. Nienawidziła ich.  
– Nie ja zawiniłem… Nie tylko ja – odpowiedział gladiator lekko zrezygnowanym tonem.  
– Śmierć oficera Godwina nic dla oficera nie znaczy? – spytała podwładna generała Michalisa. – Jak długo będzie oficer wypierał się swojego wpływu nas los przyjaciela?  
Howard zdał się zaniemówić. Jego usta zadrżały. Rysy powstałe podczas bitwy o Primum zaczynały powoli pękać.  
– Alvar…! – Catherine zacisnęła pięści.  
– Panno Hamilton – przerwał jej generał de la Warre. – Jeszcze jedno słowo i będę zmuszony nakazać pani opuszczenie rozprawy.  
– To żart, nie rozprawa – odparła templarka pod nosem. Spojrzała na zgarbione plecy swojego oficera. Znowu była bezsilna.  
– Proszę wpuścić na salę oficer Middleton.  
Ów żart trwał jeszcze godzinę, podczas której Nobelle, występująca w charakterze świadka, opowiedziała zebranym o kilku interesujących rzeczach. O szkoleniu kleryczki Easton, które odbyło się poza wyznaczonym rejonem, bez zgody odpowiedniego generała. O sorcererze Hamiltonie, bezprawnie zabranym na to szkolenie. O Asmodianinie, którego oficer Windsor najpierw długo ukrywał, a potem chciał puścić wolno, w zamian za dostarczenie wiadomości asmodiańskim władzom. Jak wraz z Easton i Hamiltonem wprowadzili ten plan w życie. O tym jak oficer Windsor uciekł z pola walki, przestraszywszy się asmodiańskiego Lorda, do którego sam, wiedziony żądzą zwycięstwa i potrzebą udowodnienia swojej wartości, zaprowadził swoich ludzi, skazując ich tym samym na śmierć lub niewolę.  
Gladiator słuchał kobiety z zamkniętymi oczami. A może nie słuchał wcale. Nie reagował.  
– Oficerze Windsor, przyznaje się oficer do zarzucanych mu zbrodni? – spytał generał Michalis, drugi raz tego dnia. Tym razem jeszcze ostrzejszym tonem.  
Moment. Trochę dłuższy.  
– Nie.  
Dowódca Teminon wstał powoli. Westchnął niemal niezauważalnie. Skinął na swoich podwładnych, ci zaczęli zbierać dokumenty z blatu. Catherine siedziała sztywno, ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. Nie była w stanie nawet spojrzeć na Nobelle.  
– Generale de la Warre, jest wasz – oznajmił generał Michalis ruszając do wyjścia. – Widzimy się na następnej rozprawie. Oficerze Windsor, radzę się zastanowić. – Zatrzymał się przy gladiatorze, wciąż siedzącym na krześle. Nachylił się do jego ucha. Szeptał. – Oszczędź sobie cierpienia, przecież wiesz już, że przegrałeś. Jesteś człowiekiem. Nic nie znaczysz.

= = =

Na obrzeżach Beluslan było cicho i spokojnie. Kupcy zwinęli już swoje stragany, partole wojska nie były zbyt częste. Jacyś nowi rekruci uganiali się za ptakami wokół miasta.  
Starsza kobieta podeszła do dziewczyny, która siedziała pod murkiem. Widziała, że młoda Asmodianka płacze, że nie zwraca uwagi na śnieg topniejący na jej włosach i skórze.  
– Panienko, co się stało? – Dotknęła ostrożnie jej ramienia. – Trzeba panience pomóc?  
Vana spojrzała na kobietę wpółprzytomnym wzrokiem.  
– Wśród jeńców w lochach Beluslan nie ma żadnych assassinów – odpowiedziała drżącym głosem. – Była jedna, ale już nie żyje – dodała ciszej.  
Dziewczyna była przestraszona. Kobieta nie wiedziała jak zareagować.  
– I dobrze, zabójcy to najpodlejsi żołnierze. – Uśmiechnęła się próbując okazać zrozumienie. – Niech się panienka nie martwi tymi Elyosami.  
– Nikt inny nic nie wie. – Vana przymknęła oczy. Spod jej powiek pociekły kolejne łzy, prędko zamarzając na jej policzkach. – Znaczy, wiedzą co to runy, o co mniej więcej chodzi. Ale nikt nie umie ich wykonać, nikt nie umie wyłączyć – mówiła zaciskając zęby, łkając. – Prawie zraniłam jakiegoś czarodzieja. I tak nie wiedział.  
– Runy? – Kobieta cofnęła się o krok. Nic nie rozumiała.  
– Rex pozbył się jedynej osoby, która mogła mi pomóc. – Asmodianka schowała twarz w smukłych dłoniach. – Okaleczył go, myślał, że poprawi mi tym humor. Idiota. Dobrze, że nie powiedziałam mu o co naprawdę chodzi. Wtedy na pewno by go zabił. Nienawidzę tego Elyosa, ale tylko on… – Vana przerwała. Otarła twarz, wstała podpierając się o murek. Odetchnęła głęboko chłodnym powietrzem. – To by było na tyle… – Zdała się zauważyć starszą kobietę, spojrzała prosto w jej oczy. – Jestem tykająca bombą, którą chciano podrzucić mojemu oddziałowi – powiedziała wyraźnie. – Nie mogę spać, nie mogę się na niczym skupić. Boję się być przy innych. Cały czas się boję. Radzę się odsunąć!  
– Panienko… – Staruszka otworzyła szeroko oczy. – Nie wiem… Nie… Ale może ktoś jeszcze może pomóc? Coś da się zrobić… Panienka jest młoda, piękna… Całe życie przed…  
– Naprawdę myślałam, że sobie poradzę. – Vana odwróciła się, zaczęła iść. Kobieta postanowiła nie naciskać, uznała, że lepiej będzie wrócić do swoich spraw. Rangerka skierowała się miasta. Przyśpieszyła kroku. – Żeby chociaż Adela tu była… – powiedziała szeptem. Zaczęła biec. – Rex… Ja nie chcę umierać.

= = =

Catherine usiadła na ławce stojącej w korytarzu. Skrzyżowała ramiona, założyła nogę na nogę, odetchnęła. W przejściu kręciły się jakieś pielęgniarki. Nie działo się za wiele, w końcu nie odbyła się ostatnio żadna większa bitwa.  
Myślała o procesie oficera Windsora. Jej zeznania zdawały się nie dawać za wiele, sąd wojskowy wydał wyrok już dawno temu. Na dodatek oficera zabrali agenci Radiant Ops… To nie mogło się dobrze skończyć. Catherine przeklęła pod nosem, użyła kilku niewybrednych słów by wyrazić do myśli o oficer Middleton. Jej myśli zaczęły wędrować w kierunku Alvara, gdy zauważyła lekarza przechodzącego zaraz przy ławce.  
– Przepraszam. – Wstała. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się niechętnie. – Żołnierz Eugene Fremont, oddział oficera Windsora. Leży na tamtej sali. Mogłabym dowiedzieć się co z nim? Albo chociaż wejść…  
– Rodzina?  
– Jestem z nim w oddziale.  
– Tylko rodzina.  
– Mój brat, Theodore Ha…  
– Hamilton? Nie ma się czym chwalić.  
– Cóż… – Catherine zacisnęła zęby. – Ale on i Gene… Znaczy się…  
– Rodzina? – spytał lekarz lekko już podirytowany.  
– Czy ktokolwiek z nas ma tutaj rodzinę?! – krzyknęła templarka. – Do cholery, jesteśmy w Abyss!  
– Więc proszę z nim porozmawiać, gdy wydobrzeje. – Mężczyzna skierował się do wyjścia. – Nie mam czasu.  
Catherine opadła na ławkę, uderzyła pięścią w ścianę. Minęło kilkanaście minut. I tak nie miała nic do roboty. Nie mogła opuszczać fortecy bez pozwolenia. Nie żeby pociągały ją zakamarki tego nieprzyjaznego wymiaru. Jej oficera zamknęli w więzieniu, jej chłopak zaginął, a ostatni żywi członkowie jej oddziału znajdowali się w tym cholernym skrzydle szpitalnym. Nawet nie mogła ich odwiedzić.  
– Cat? – usłyszała znajomy głos, chociaż dużo słabszy niż zwykle. Uniosła wzrok.  
– Elaine! – Wstała, podbiegła do drobnej spiritmasterki, objęła ją czule.  
Kobieta miała lekko siną skórę, podkrążone oczy i dziwnie szorstkie dłonie oraz policzki. Zdawała się być jeszcze chudsza, o ile istniała w ogóle taka możliwość. Ale była tutaj, wśród swoich, cała i bezpieczna.  
– Co z… – Catherine nie była pewna czy to taktowne pytanie – twoim dzieckiem?  
Czarodziejka uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.  
– Żyje. Nasłuchałam się oczywiście ile mam szczęścia, że jestem Daevą. I jaka jestem głupia i nieodpowiedzialna. – Westchnęła. – Mają rację. Złożyłam już podanie o urlop. Wrócę do armii gdy przyjdzie pora. Przyjmą je na pewno, i tak przysługiwał mi od jakiegoś czasu.  
– Dobry wybór. A ty jak się czujesz? Tak się cieszę, że w końcu możemy porozmawiać.  
– Wypisali mnie przed chwilą… Nie jest źle. – Elaine spojrzała w kierunku pokoju Eugena. Przełknęła ślinę. – Co z nim?  
– Nie jestem jego rodziną – wycedziła templarka. – Do ciebie też mnie nie wpuścili – dodała patrząc pogardliwie na odchodzące pielęgniarki. – Byliście razem w Asmodae, i tak wiesz więcej ode mnie.  
– Nie widziałam go od kiedy…  
– Od kiedy?  
– Przyszli po niego jednej nocy. – Spiritmasterka wbiła wzrok w podłogę. – Gdy potem zabrali nas do Abyss, nie wiedziałam nawet z kim podróżuję. – Spojrzała na Catherine. – Bałam się, że go zabili. Że go przesłuchiwali i torturowali… Ale jest tutaj. Nic mu nie jest. Gdy mi o tym powiedzieli… Aion mnie wysłuchał. – Była bliska płaczu. – To byłaby moja wina, gdyby coś mu się… – Zadrżała. – Gdyby tam zginął…  
– Spokojnie – odpowiedziała Catherine uprzejmie. – To nie byłaby twoja wina. Szukał cię w Primum, bo jesteś dla niego ważna. Jesteście przyjaciółmi. Teraz oboje do nas wróciliście, na pewno nie żałuje. – Zawsze miała spiritmasterke za wyjątkowo oschłą i powściągliwą, nawet przy bliskich. Nie znała jej od tej strony. – Podziękuj mu, gdy go wypuszczą.  
Elaine milczała przez dłuższą chwilę.  
– Ach, Cat… – Uśmiechnęła się słabo do kobiety. – Oficer Godwin był z nami, w lochach.  
Templarka otworzyła szeroko oczy, zamarła.  
– Był w dużo lepszym stanie niż my. Cóż, prawdziwy facet i gladiator… Prawdziwy oficer. Często z nami rozmawiał, uspokajał.  
– Aionie… – Catherine przyłożyła dłonie do ust. – On żyje! Wiedziałam! – Objęła kobietę z całych sił. – Dziękuję. Możemy go odzyskać! On żyje… – Pierwsza dobra informacja od kilku tygodni. Kobieta łkała za szczęścia.  
Elaine wtuliła się w jej ramię, wątłą dłonią dotknęła jej pleców. Kątem oka spojrzała na drzwi do sali Eugena. Zamknęła oczy.

= = =

– Kupę lat, bracie. – Rexnwey uśmiechnął się do Xallevyna, który wszedł właśnie do jego pokoju. – Jak podobała się kolejna wycieczka do Abyss?  
– Podałbyś coś do picia. – Assassin rozwalił się na jednym z foteli.  
– Kawa, herbata, piwo, krew elyoskich dzieci?  
– Nie przyszedłem się kłócić. Nie utrudniaj.  
– W porządku. – Gladiator zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie stolika. Postawił na blacie dwie szklanki i butelkę wody. – Co z tamtym białasem?  
– Oddany Elyosom. On i pozostała dwójka, w zamian za trójkę naszych. Nie uwierzysz, ale nasi żołnierze wrócili w całości – dodał ostrzejszym tonem.  
– Przekażę Vanie, na pewno się ucieszy. – Rex zmarszczył brwi. Nalał sobie trochę picia, podał butelkę bratu.  
– Masz coś, co należy do Theo. – Xall wziął szklankę do ręki.  
– Ach tak. – Gladiator odszedł do szafki, wyjął z niej sztylet zawinięty w czarny materiał. – Nie chciał go wziąć przy ognisku. – Uśmiechnął się.  
– Pojęcia nie mam czemu. – Assassin zabrał ostrze, schował je do swojego sześcianu. – Rex, postąpiłeś jak ostatni skurwiel. – Wypił łyk wody. – Nawet jeśli Vana…  
– Tamten śmieć skrzywdził kobietę, którą… Nawet nie wiedziałem, że Theodore go zna. A gdybym wiedział, to czemu miałoby mnie to obchodzić?! – Rex prawie krzyknął. Uspokoił się po chwili, usiadł. Xallevyn westchnął.  
– Mogłoby, chociażby ze względu na mnie.  
– No tak. – Gladiator zaśmiał się z lekkim politowaniem. – Ty i Theodore. – Prychnął. – To przez niego stałeś się słaby.  
Assassin odstawił szklankę.  
– Wręcz przeciwnie – powiedział z przekonaniem.  
– Jak to w końcu z wami jest, co? – Rexnwey pochylił się nad stołem, zmrużył oczy. – Tylko już nie wciskaj mi kitu.  
– Proszę bardzo. – Xallevyn oparł się o fotel, wziął głęboki oddech. – Gdy z nim jestem, nie liczy się nic innego. Wojna, Lordowie, Abyss… nawet Asmodae. Mógłbym za niego zginąć, a i tak byłbym szczęśliwy. Takie coś się zdarza raz w życiu. I jest warte wszystkich poświęceń. I nie obchodzi mnie, że brzmię dla ciebie jak idiota. – Zamilkł na chwilę. Spojrzał na brata. – Kocham go. Rozumiesz?  
W pokoju zapanowała cisza. Gladiator zaczął bawić się szklanką.  
– Rex? – spytał w końcu zniecierpliwiony Xallevyn.  
– Rozumiem… – Mężczyzna schował twarz w dłoniach. – Xall, wiem, że mamy problem. Pojebana sprawa. Ale nie powiem, że żałuję. Stało się. – Wstał. Wyjął z szafki swój sześcian. – Lecę do Belu, zostań tutaj z tym… ze swoim chłopakiem – powiedział w miarę uprzejmie. Miał teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż romanse jego brata. Zresztą, nie był jakoś bardzo zaskoczony lub tak wściekły, jak się tego spodziewał. – Tak, pobądźcie razem, beż żadnych kłopotów. W Altgardzie powinno się uspokoić. Gdy cię nie było, załatwiliśmy tutejszych Leparystów. Nie ma już Eluchów, nasi wycofali większość oddziałów. Stary, dobry Altgard, pełen świeżych rekrutów. Tylko uważaj na Shadow Court, nie wychylaj się za bardzo. Ja muszę się czymś zająć, czymś ważnym.  
– Vany nie było w jej pokoju. – Xallevyn także podniósł się z fotela, stanął przy bracie. – Poleciała do Beluslan. Rex, co się dzieje?  
– Dowiem się wszystkiego. Najwyższa pora – odparł gladiator. – Zobaczymy się w Belu po waszym powrocie.  
– Okej. – Assassin skinął głową, podszedł do drzwi. – Jeszcze jedno – dodał, gdy pociągnął już za klamkę. – Dziękuję.  
– Nie przesadzaj. – Rexnwey odwrócił wzrok. – Na razie.

= = =

Kolejna rozprawa oficera Windsora nie różniła się zbytnio od poprzedniej, jedynie na ławkach siedziało mniej żołnierzy. Catherine, Nobelle i trzy inne osoby. Dumna rangerka promieniała z radości, za to oficer Windsor marniał w oczach. Nieułożone włosy, nieobecne spojrzenie, wychudzone policzki, głowa ledwo trzymająca się w pionie. Pobyt w więzieniu Radiant Ops zdawał się mu co najmniej nie służyć. Rozmowy, pytania, wnioski, oskarżenia. Coraz słabsza obrona. Nic nie szło dobrze. Elaine van der Leet została już odesłana do Elysei. Wczoraj, na krótko, pojawił się portal, dowództwo skorzystało więc z okazji by uwolnić się od kobiety i tak na razie niezdolnej do walki.  
– Czy to wszystko? – spytał generał Michalis po prawie trzech godzinach spotkania. Howard patrzył prosto na niego, ale nie odpowiedział. Catherine zacisnęła pięści. Złożyła swoje zeznania już pierwszego dnia, teraz mogła jedynie obserwować dalszy ciąg zdarzeń, a w głowie mordować Nobelle i generała de la Warre na najobrzydliwsze sposoby, jakie mogła sobie wyobrazić.  
– Jeszcze jeden świadek – odparła podwładna dowódcy Teminon. – Proszę wprowadzić na salę żołnierza Eugena Fremonta.  
Nobelle posłała Catherine złośliwy uśmieszek. Rangerka wiedziała doskonale, że białowłosy assassin nie darzył swojego oficera wyjątkową sympatią. Oraz, że nie istniała możliwość, aby po powrocie z Asmodae był w nastroju kryć i usprawiedliwiać swojego dowódcę, chłopaka, czy incydent z tamtym Asmodianinem.  
Catherine zaklęła pod nosem. Spojrzała na drzwi, spojrzała na swojego przyjaciela, który musiał ledwie przed chwilą zostać wypuszczony ze szpitala. Wstrzymała oddech.  
Eugene zawsze był drobny i delikatny, ale teraz wyglądał jak sama skóra i kości. Szedł powoli, podtrzymywany przez pielęgniarkę. Zaciskał drżącą dłoń na drewnianej lasce, kulał, każdy krok zdawał się sprawiać mu niemały ból. Białka jego oczu były praktycznie czerwone, plecy zgarbione, spojrzenie pozbawione charakterystycznego blasku. Catherine popatrzyła na niego nieśmiało. Assassin odwzajemnił spojrzenie, ale nie dał rady zdobyć się na uśmiech. Minął swojego dowódcę, zajął miejsce świadka. Pielęgniarka odsunęła się do tyłu.  
Generał Michalis zapoznał go z zarzutami postawionymi przed oficerem Windsorem oraz zeznaniami oficer Middleton. Na sali panowała bezwzględna cisza.  
– Jak się pan do tego ustosunkuje, żołnierzu Fremont? – spytał uśmiechając się nieznacznie kącikiem ust.  
Eugene myślał jeszcze przez chwilę. Catherine zacisnęła pięści. Spodziewała się najgorszego. Nie zdziwiłaby się. Postanowiła mu wybaczyć, chociaż spróbować. Nobelle uniosła brodę.  
– To wszystko… – zaczął assassin cicho. – to gówno prawda, za przeproszeniem, generale.  
Wśród zebranych zawrzało. Nawet oficer Windsor zdał się na chwilę zainteresować swoją rozprawą. Spojrzał na podwładnego z niemal niewidocznym niedowierzaniem.  
– Adela radziła sobie doskonale, dlatego podnieśliśmy jej poprzeczkę. To nie jest zakazane – mówił warząc każde słowo, przypominając sobie wszystko. – Theodora spotkaliśmy przypadkiem, badał jakieś kraby w Theobomos. To niebezpieczne tereny… Można spotkać tam Leparystów, więc to wręcz wskazane, by żołnierze otoczyli opieką cywila, zwłaszcza Daevę, przydatną przecież na wojnie.  
– Bardzo się przydał – burknęła Nobelle. Eugene opuścił wzrok, przymknął oczy.  
– Gdy trafiliśmy na Asmodianina, od razu skierowaliśmy się do Heironu, aby przekazać go należytym władzom – kontynuował po chwili. – Oficer Windsor rzeczywiście wcisnął mu bajeczkę o pomocy. Dzięki temu nie stawiał żadnego oporu podczas drogi, więc mogliśmy szybko dotrzeć do portalu. Rozsądne działanie.  
Padły kolejne pytania. Eugene opanował drżące dłonie, przełknął ślinę.  
– Nie zauważyłem by Theodora cokolwiek z nim łączyło. Ani Adelę. Musiał ich w jakiś sposób zmusić do pomocy. Być może oboje już nie żyją… Nie widziałem nikogo w Asmodae. A oficer Windsor nie ma z tym zupełnie nic wspólnego – przerwał na chwilę, otarł łzy. – Przepraszam. Natomiast w Primum… To ja i Cat wyciągnęliśmy oficera z pola bitwy. Sprzeciwiał się, ale nie mógł wiele zrobić, gdy wzbiliśmy się już w powietrze. Chcieliśmy go chronić. To najlepszy oficer jakiego żołnierz może sobie wyobrazić. Nasza wina.  
Generał Michalis odetchnął głęboko. Catherine zaczęła łkać. Eugene zrobił więcej, niż ona byłaby w stanie. Nie potrafiłaby tak szczerze i bezczelnie kryć Theodora. Czemu on potrafił? Zarządzono przerwę. Pielęgniarka wyprowadziła Eugena z sali, templarka nie zdążyła zamienić z nim nawet słowa. Nobelle bawiła się swoimi włosami, nie patrzyła na nikogo. Po przerwie jako pierwszy odezwał się generał de la Warre. Poprosił oficera Windsora o rozpięcie koszuli i pokazanie generałowi Michalisowi pamiątki po podróży przez Theobomos. Zaczął mówić o niezatwierdzonym ataku na bazę Leparystów, podczas której oficer Windsor dobitnie udowodnił, że za nic ma życie swoich ludzi, gry w grę wchodzi zdobycie sławy i uznania. Oficer Windsor już nawet nie zaprzeczał.  
– Aionie… – Catherine schowała twarz w dłoniach. Wiedziała już, że prędko stąd nie wyjdą.

= = =

Wszyscy zebrani zamilkli i stanęli na baczność, gdy do pomieszczenia wszedł Lord Zikel. Gladiator stanął przy ogromnym stole, nad którym wisiała aetherowa mapa Abyss. Gestem ręki przywołał swoją podwładną. Ściągnął czarny hełm, podał go kobiecie.  
Wyglądał dokładnie jak, jak zapamiętał go Theodore. Ciemnoszara skóra, krótkie czarne włosy, zarost, zmrużone brązowe oczy, wąskie usta, które potrafiły zapewne formować się jedynie w złośliwy uśmiech. Theodore liczył, że spotka się z Lordem sam na sam, spróbuje porozmawiać z nim o pokoju. Ale to było zanim zaczął życzyć śmierci kilku Asmodianinom. Większości w sumie. Usiadł ponowne na swoim miejscu, podobnie jak trzech generałów obecnych na spotkaniu. Przy drzwiach stało dwóch strażników i Xallevyn, któremu pozwolono jednak wejść na salę. Podwładna Lorda Zikela stanęła po jego prawej stronie. Theodore spojrzał na półprzezroczystą mapę.  
Trudno, wystarczy mi obecność na tej naradzie. Czas goni, przyda się każda informacja. A ich plany w Abyss to nie byle co. Walić pokój. Może wspomną w końcu o Wieżach. Muszą.  
– Plany gotowe? – spytał Lord Zikel.  
– Tak – doparł generał Suthran. – A materiały zebrane. Budowa może ruszać w następnym tygodniu.  
– Godne pochwały. – Gladiator skinął głową. Spojrzał na Elyosa, wyraźnie niezorientowanego w sytuacji. – Brama do Abyss – wyjaśnił. – Jak długo można polegać na niestabilnych portalach, prawda? Zbudujemy własne, trwałe przejście.  
O kurwa.  
– To na pewno – zaczął sorcerer w miarę spokojnie – umożliwi sprawniejsze wysyłanie większej ilości oddziałów, zapasów… To jest w ogóle możliwe? Potrzeba przecież ogromnego aetherowego pola, które…  
– Jest możliwe. – Lord Zikel uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Pora więc omówić nasze najbliższe działania w Abyss. Elyosi muszą zrozumieć, że nie ma tam dla nich miejsca. Ani dla Balaurów.  
Ja pierdolę… Brama… Nie uwierzą mi.  
I omawiali. Dwie godziny rozmów o Primum i mniejszych fortecach. Wypytywanie Theodora o Teminon. Plany wobec Core i baz kontrolowanych przez Balaury. Wspomnienie o stratach po ostatniej wielkiej bitwie z Elyosami. Abyss, Abyss, Abyss…  
Nie obchodzą was Wieże? Nawet Lorda? Na cholerę wam jakieś bazy na zadupiach? Nikt nie broni waszej Wieży. Macie w ogóle zamiar zaatakować naszą? Musicie… No tak, czemu mielibyście zdradzić mi takie plany. Lordzie Zikelu, może to brama do Elysei? Nie wiem jak ją zsynchronizujecie z drugą stroną, ale… No kurwa, co wy planujecie zrobić z pochłanianym aetherem?  
W pewnej chwili Theodore zorientował się, że jego pięści są zaciśnięte. Czuł każde uderzenie swojego serca, pulsowało w jego klatce piersiowej. Było gorąco. Był wściekły.  
– Lordzie, powinniśmy omówić także moją ostatnią propozycję – zaczął jeden z generałów. – Odpowiedź na działania Radiant Ops, nasz własny legion do…  
– Ile to jeszcze potrwa? – spytał Elyos. Wszystkie pary oczu zwróciły się w jego stronę. – Ile to jeszcze potrwa?! – krzyknął wstając.  
Lord Zikel spojrzał na niego zaintrygowany, Xallevyn chciał się ruszyć, ale przytrzymał go jeden ze strażników. Assassin rzucił więc sorcererowi jedynie błagalne spojrzenie, prosząc go by ten nie zrobił nic głupiego. Ale Theodore kontynuował.  
– Nie ufacie mi, prawda? Nic dziwnego, jestem Elyosem. To nic, że siedzę tu już kilka miesięcy. Że chodzę na wasze spotkania, rozmawiam z dowódcami. Że… – Theodore przełknął ślinę. – Zabiłem Adelę! Zabiłem Elyoskę! Przyłączyłem się do was! Jestem z… – Wskazał na Xallevyna. Ugryzł się w język. – Jestem… po waszej stronie…  
– Wierzę w to, Elyosie – odparł Lord Zikel dziwnie przekonująco, nie uśmiechając się wcale. Kątem oka spojrzał na Xallevyna, potem przeniósł wzrok ponownie na Theodora. – Co jest powodem twojej złości? Uczestniczysz w naradzie ze mną, chciałeś się spotkać. Nie boję się powiedzieć przy tobie o bramie. – Pochylił się nad stołem. – O co chodzi? – Zmrużył oczy, jego źrenice błysnęły czerwienią.  
Xallevyn zaczął się denerwować. Theodore pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.  
– O tę cholerną Wieżę! – wrzasnął. – O rezonansie podstaw, który stworzył Abyss! Które wchłania teraz aether z całej Atreii! Nie pomyśleliście, że jest nam potrzebny do życia? Nasi naukowcy dawno to zbadali. Możemy tam latać bez przerwy, czyż nie? Właśnie dlatego! Elyosi chcą zniszczyć waszą Wieżę aby przerwać rezonans, to jedyny sposób! Lub zniszczenie naszej! Szykują się do wojny o większą stawkę niż durne Core! Półkula zapadnie się bez wsparcia Wieży! Nie przyszło wam do głowy się tym zająć, zamiast uganiać się za skałami w Abyss? Kiedy mi w końcu zaufacie, kiedy o tym poro…  
– Wystarczy. – Theodore usłyszał nagle zdecydowany, ostry głos Lorda Zikela. Przerwał, złapał oddech. Usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi. Odwrócił głowę. To Xallevyn wybiegł z sali.  
Co do…  
Spojrzał na pozostałych zebranych. Generałowie patrzyli na niego w osłupieniu, podwładna Lorda Zikela upuściła jego hełm. Strażnicy poruszali się nerwowo.  
Aionie…  
– Lordzie… – odezwała się kobieta. – Mogę…  
– Tak, wyjdź.  
Posłuchała od razu.  
Nie…  
– Koniec spotkania. – Lord Zikel wstał od stołu. – Zachowajcie to dla siebie.  
Nie, nie, nie…  
Theodore opadł na krzesło, wbił wzrok w blat. Na lakierowanej powierzchni odbijała się mapa Abyss.  
– Nie zachowają – powiedział generał Suthran, gdy pozostali generałowie opuścili pomieszczenie. – Proszę o pozwolenie na odejście.  
– Zostawcie nas samych. – Lord Zikel spojrzał na generała i na strażników.  
Po chwili Theodore został z nim sam na sam, jak chciał od początku. Tylko, że teraz nie był nawet w stanie unieść głowy.  
– Okazałeś się bardziej przydatny, niż śmiałem się spodziewać, Elyosie. – Sorcerer wciąż siedział zgarbiony, gdy Lord Zikel stanął za nim. Jego głos dzwonił mu w uszach. – My o tym…  
Nie mów mi, że…  
– Nie wiedzieliśmy.  
Theodore odwrócił się. Jego usta były rozchylone, oczy zaczynały się szklić. Cały drżał. Lord Zikel trzymał w ręku swój hełm. Na zewnątrz robiło się coraz ciemniej, a nikt nie zapalił świateł w pomieszczeniu, oczy gladiatora stawały się więc coraz czerwieńsze. Sorcerer przełknął ślinę.  
– Jak to… – spytał szeptem. – Nie po to budujecie Primum? By tam szukać portali do Elysei i zniszczyć naszą podstawę zanim to nasi rozwalą Asmodae? – mówił patrząc na Lorda błagalnie, oczekując potwierdzenia swych domysłów. – Przecież naukowcy już dawno to odkryli…  
– Wasi naukowcy – poprawił go gladiator. – Sądziliśmy, że chcecie walczyć o nowe tereny i wpływy w Abyss. O surowce i technologię Balaurów. – Odszedł od krzesła Elyosa, ten nabrał w końcu odwagi by się chociaż wyprostować.  
To się nie dzieje naprawdę. Błagam, Aionie.  
– Ja… – kontynuował Lord Zikel. – Nie dbam o Abyss. Chcę jedynie pozbyć się wrogów Asmodae. A Elyosi nie muszą być naszymi wrogami. – Spojrzał na Theodora. – Tak myślałem… Do teraz.  
Theodore nie mógł się ruszyć. Chciał wrzeszczeć i płakać. Zrobił wiele głupich rzeczy, pewne mógł lepiej rozegrać. Ale pierwszy raz spierdolił coś tak koncertowo.  
Nie spodziewali się nas. Nasi mogli zaatakować Wieżę i nie napotkać żadnego oporu.  
– Ja… – Sorcerer schował twarz w dłoniach.  
A oni w tym czasie tłukliby się z Balaurami w Abyss.  
– Udowodniłeś, że naprawdę jesteś po naszej stronie. Dziękuję. – Lord Zikel założył hełm. Widać było spod niego jedynie krwistoczerwone oczy. Skierował się do wyjścia. – Wygląda na to, że musisz z kimś porozmawiać – dodał dziwnym tonem.  
Na Aiona, Xallevyn…

= = =

Słaby blask Elysei pozwalał co najwyżej zauważyć kontury skał wystających z zamarzniętego jeziora otaczającego Altgard. Tafla była śliska, miejscami lekko roztopiona. Theodore próbował po niej biec, szło mu to strasznie nieudolnie. Nie chciał jednak wzbudzać niczyjego zainteresowania latając po okolicy, pół miasta od razu zaczęłoby komentować jego białe skrzydła, jak to już nie raz bywało.  
Zapadał zmierzch, przy skalistej części jeziora nie było nikogo. Oprócz Xallevyna. którego Theodore naprawdę próbował dogonić, nie zabijając się po drodze.  
– Nie podchodź! – Assassin spojrzał na sorcerera, jego oczy błysnęły czerwienią. – Zostaw mnie w spokoju!  
– Xall, poczekaj! – Elyos wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku ciemnej sylwetki.  
– Prawie nic nie widzisz! – Asmodianin przystanął. – Idziemy po cholernym lodzie, zaraz się wyjebiesz! – Ruszył ponownie, chcąc pobyć chwilę sam, z dala od ludzi i miasta. I Theodora.  
– Xall… – Czarodziej przyśpieszył kroku.  
– Theo, zostaw mnie samego…! – Xallevyn spojrzał znowu na upartego Elyosa. Akurat w chwili, gdy tamten stracił równowagę i z impetem upadł na lód. – No kurwa. – Assassin westchnął. Podszedł do sorcerera, pomógł mu wstać. – Nic ci nie jest?  
– Tyłek mnie boli – odparł Theodore, oparty o Asmodianina, próbując się wyprostować.  
– Nie pierwszy raz.  
– Kurwa, teraz ci się na żarty zebrało?  
– Ty masz pretensje do mnie?! – Xallevyn puścił Theodora, stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, zaraz obok kilku skał. – Cholera, Theo, kiedy miałeś zamiar mi powiedzieć? – Jego oczy zdawały się wręcz pulsować, w okolicy robiło się coraz ciemniej. – Za kolejnych kilka miesięcy? Czy może jak wasze wojska rozwalałby już Wieżę?! – Gestykulował zdenerwowany. – No tak! Abyss się zamknie, białasom nie zabraknie aetheru!  
– Xall… – Theodore opuścił wzrok. – Co ja narobiłem… Teraz Asmodianie będą chcieli walczyć jak nigdy wcześniej. – Schował twarz w dłoniach. – Czemu to powiedziałem?  
– Czemu?! – Xallevyn złapał go za ramiona. – Gdybyś w końcu nie powiedział, czekalibyśmy jak idioci, aż rozwalicie naszą Wieżę, sami przejmując się władzą w Abyss! Po chuja?! Wam nie chodzi o Abyss! Mielibyście wolna drogę do rozpierdolenia Asmodae! Może tego chciałeś? – Potrząsnął sorcererem.  
Theodore milczał, czuł pazury Xallevyna wbijające się w jego szatę. Podniósł powoli wzrok. Przełknął ślinę.  
– Błagam, powiedz, że nie. – Przerażony assassin pokręcił głową.  
– Nie wiem, kurwa! – Elyos wyrwał się z jego uścisku. – Przecież którąś trzeba rozwalić! Mam chcieć zniszczenia mojego domu?!  
– Twój dom… – zaczął Xallevyn cicho. Przerwał jednak, oparł się o skałę. – Jebać to. – Machnął ręką. Theodore podszedł do niego powoli.  
– To nie jest takie proste!  
– Wiem, kurwa, wiem. Na Aiona, przecież to się nie może dobrze skończyć, żaden lord nie zgodzi się na szukanie pokojowego rozwiązania, na jebane długie badania w obliczu czegoś takiego. Ba, do chuja, żaden byle człowiek się na to nie zgodzi! Nawet ludzie rzucą się do walki!  
– Nasi wiedzą, a wcale się nie garną.  
– Bo to jebane białasy, pierdolona rasa panów, która nigdy nie musiała walczyć o przetrwanie, tylko…  
– Xall, zamknij się! Zanim przesadzisz…  
– Już nic nie mowie. Kurwa! – Xallevyn odwrócił się od Theodora, stanął bokiem do skały. – Serio, Theo, powiedz mi. – Patrzył na błyszczący lód. – Co ty planujesz? Lord Zikel już leci poinformować o wszystkim Lorda Azphela. Co zrobisz?  
Theodore nie odpowiedział. Sięgnął do sześcianu, wyciągnął coś z niego po omacku. Ledwo widział Xallevyna stojącego przed nim. Wiedział co zrobi. Widocznie nadeszła pora powiedzieć o tym assassinowi. Nawet jeśli nie do końca wiedział jak powinien to zrobić. Jego serce przyśpieszyło, uśmiechnął się. Nigdy jeszcze nie był niczego tak pewien.  
– Pamiętasz? – Położył dłoń na ramieniu Asmodianina. – Sam to powiedziałeś, wtedy na pustyni. Nawet koniec świata będzie szczęśliwym zakończeniem, jeśli…  
– Bądź poważny! – Xallevyn odwrócił się do niego, Theodore cofnął dłoń.  
– Nie żartuję – odpowiedział sorcerer powoli i czule. Assassin zmieszał się odrobinę, uspokoił. – Liczyłem na lepsze okoliczności, dużo lepsze… Ale co mi tam. – Wziął do rąk podłużne czarne pudełeczko. – Podjąłem już decyzję i chcę żebyś o niej wiedział. – Otworzył je. Xallevyn zaniemówił. – Chcę żeby to była… nasza wspólna decyzja. – Theodore klęknął, przez chwilę chwiejąc się na lodzie. – Niech świat się kończy… – Na granatowym materiale leżały dwie srebrne obrączki. – Obejrzymy go razem?

= = =

Vana nie miała ochoty siedzieć w swoim mieszkaniu, zwariowałaby od samotnego pobytu w zamknięciu. Nie wróciła jeszcze do Altgardu, nie miała przecież do przekazania żadnych dobrych wieści. Inaczej to sobie wyobrażała. Siedziała na ławce niedaleko głównego placu, słuchała krzyków kupców i targujących się klientów. Patrzyła na strzeliste ściany twierdzy, na trzepoczące skrzydła żołnierzy, który patrolowali okolicę. Usłyszała kroki.  
– W końcu cię znalazłem. – I głos Rexnweya.  
– Co ty tu robisz? – Spojrzała na gladiatora. Wyglądał jakoś dziwnie, tak wesoło. Kobieta wstała, mężczyzna wciąż milczał, chociaż patrzył na nią czule. – Rex, co z tobą? – spytała mrużąc oczy.  
– Kocham cię.  
Vana wstrzymała oddech, Rex czekał w napięciu na jej reakcję. Minęła chwila. Rangerka uniosła dłonie do ust, przymknęła oczy.  
– Czemu musiałam na to tak długo czekać? – spytała prawie się rozklejając. Gladiator uśmiechnął się, podszedł do kobiety, dotknął delikatnie jej ramienia.  
– Powiedz mi co się dzieje. Rozwiążemy to razem. Wszystko się ułoży, już nie jedno razem przeszliśmy.  
– Nie przeszkadza ci, że nie mam ogona? – Vana otarła oczy, także się uśmiechnęła.  
– Mam to gdzieś. O to chodzi? Ktoś się naśmiewał? Idiota.  
– Rex… – Rangerka odciągnęła gladiatora za budynki, rozejrzała się. Pusto. – Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, nie przerywaj. – Bała się, nie wiedziała jak zareaguje. Ale musiała mu w końcu powiedzieć. – To ważne… I naprawdę… – Zaczęła rozwiązywać rzemyk swojej kamizelki.  
– Ależ słucham. – Rexnwey wyszczerzył zęby. Niestety jego radość nie trwała długo.  
Vana skończyła mówić po kilkunastu minutach, gladiator przez cały ten czas słuchał jej w milczeniu. Teraz chodził przed nią tam i z powrotem, myślał zdenerwowany. Kobieta opierała się o ścianę, bawiła się pasmem włosów opadającym na jej ramię.  
– Więc nie jesteś pewna czy to ten białas odciął ci ogon… – mówił gladiator, nie czekając na potwierdzenie. – Ale wiesz, że ten chuj wyciął ci na plecach znak, aetherowy znak, jebaną runę, która może w każdej chwili wybuchnąć?! – wrzasnął, nie przejmując się tym, czy w okolicy nie ma jakichś żołnierzy, którzy mogliby go usłyszeć. – Kurwa, Vana, ja byłem dla niego za dobry! Gdyby Nyvre wiedział… – Zacisnął pięści. – Smażylibyśmy go tak długo, aż sam by błagał żeby ci tę runę usunąć. I użyłbym jakiegoś tępego noża, a nie tego z adamantium – wycedził.  
– Jeśli da się w ogóle ją usunąć… – powiedziała Vana pod nosem. Spojrzała na gladiatora. – Rex, ja chciałam z nim porozmawiać! Tylko zanim dostałam odpowiedź od generała, białas był już w drodze do swoich! – Rozłożyła ręce, w jej głosie czuć było odrobinę pretensji. – A wcześniej tak go urządziliście, że na pewno chciałby mi pomóc!  
– Już ja bym go przekonał! – Mężczyzna stanął przy rangerce. – Vana, co teraz? – spytał trochę spokojniej. – Co mogę zrobić?  
– Nic. Koniec. Nie wiem. – Kobieta pokręciła głową. – Nie mamy już żadnych Elyosów mających pojęcie o runach. W Abyss też nic. – Westchnęła nerwowo. – Nie bój się, nie wybuchnie tak nagle. Najpierw zacznie boleć… – Przypomniała sobie słowa Adeli. – Oficerze, muszę prosić o urlop – powiedziała szeptem. – Dożywotni. Dla dobra oddziału.  
– Oddział rozwiązany, czy się to generał Nericie spodoba, czy nie. – Rex machnął ręką. – Nie zostawię cię. Xalla i tak przydzielili do Theodora, Yversa odda się Narshy, Tvei weźmie Zaię i Naya, każdemu coś wymyślę. – Pogładził dłonią wilgotny policzek rangerki. – Zostaję z tobą.  
– Dziękuję. Rex, jesteś wspaniały. – Vana dotknęła jego dłoni. – Przepraszam, że nie zawsze to doceniałam.  
– Daj spokój, to ty uratowałaś mnie i Xalla przed zmarnowaniem sobie życia. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. – A też byłaś tylko dzieckiem.  
– Udana inwestycja. – Vana zaśmiała się. Położyła ręce na ramionach Rexa. – Chodź tu. – Mężczyzna posłuchał. Pocałowała go delikatnie w usta, przytuli się. – Nie puszczaj – powiedziała wtulając się w niego. W końcu. Szkoda, że za późno.  
– Nie puszczę, obiecuję. – Gladiator objął ją jeszcze mocniej. – Nie puszczę…

= = =

Mieszkańcy uciekali w popłochu, gdy strażnicy próbowali schwytać i wyprowadzić z miasta wielkiego lodowego petrahulka, który wpadł właśnie na główny plac Altgardu. Wystarczyło by potwór uderzył pięścią w podłoże, a otaczające go Daevy traciły równowagę, pękał ośnieżony bruk. Petrahulk radził sobie także z żołnierzami atakującymi go z powietrza, posyłając w ich kierunku potężne lodowe pociski. Xallevyn umknął właśnie przed jednym, wylądował zaraz obok Theodora, na belce będącej częścią konstrukcji zbudowanej nad miastem. Sorcerer kucał, wiatr powiewał jego jasnofioletową szatą i rozczochranymi blond włosami. Z przejęciem przyglądał się walce.  
– Co to jest? – spytał z podziwem. – Piękne stworzenie…  
– Piękne?! – Assassin dobył sztyletu. – Kupa lodu demolująca miasto.  
– Niech nic mu nie zrobią.  
Xallevyn westchnął z niedowierzaniem. Petrahulk wyrwał właśnie jakąś latarnię, nic nie robiąc sobie ze strzał lecących w jego kierunku.  
– Nie martw się, szybko pojawiają się nowe. Lodu tu nie brakuje.  
– Gdzie powstają? – Theodore spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem. – Zabierz mnie tam, chcę zobaczyć.  
– Och, Theo. – Assassin uśmiechnął się. – Zabiorę cię w wiele miejsc – dodał czule. Nagle obaj uskoczyli, spadli z belki, chwilę przed tym jak uderzył w nią potężny lodowy pocisk. – Ale tego nie ma na liście! – krzyknął rozwijając czarne skrzydła.  
– Ha, ha! – Sorcerer pokazał mu język. – Lepiej mnie złap – powiedział rozbrajającym tonem, wciąż nie rozwijając skrzydeł, mimo, że był w dostosowanej do tego szacie. Xallevyn objął go prędko w pasie, obaj wylądowali w kupie śniegu. Wstali, minęli oszalałych mieszkańców.  
– Uwaga, leci! – Assassin wskazał kolejny pocisk. Theodore dobył orba, wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie. Kula ognia, którą stworzył, roztopiła rozpędzony lód. – Niesamowite.  
– To nie koniec – powiedział sorcerer podciągając rękawy. Zwykli strażnicy i świeżo upieczone Daevy mogły się tylko przyglądać jak Elyos za pomocą czarów przepędził petrahulka daleko za mury, sam nie obrywając przy tym ani razu. Już zaczynali coś krzyczeć i wiwatować, gdy Theodore odbiegł prędko do Xallevyna.  
– Spadajmy zanim zaczną cos chcieć – powiedział. Po chwili poczuł jak assassin łapie go za szatę i wzbija się w powietrze. – Ej!  
Uciekli tak aż do lasu znajdującemu się za górami otaczającymi Altgard. Xallevyn upuścił Theodora w gęstą trawę, sam upadł zaraz prosto na niego. Śmiali się obaj i przepychali, nie śpiesząc się do wstania z ziemi. Sorcerer przerwał na chwilę, uniósł dłoń. Unosiły się nad nimi dziesiątki świetlików wzbogacające okolicę delikatnym niebieskim blaskiem.  
– Cudowne… – wyszeptał. Złapał jednego. – Ha, i nie chcą mnie zabić. – Spojrzał na Xallevyna, ten odpowiedział mu uśmiechem. Przysnęli się do siebie, odgarnęli trawę, pocałowali.  
Otaczała ich ciemna zieleń, gęsta roślinność, niebieskie światełka. Gdzieś w oddali przebiegło jakieś zwierzę. Przerwali czuły pocałunek, rozmawiali, wciąż leżąc w trawie.  
– W Beluslan, niedaleko Kurngalfberg, jest pewna niezła okolica. – Xallevyn przewrócił się na prawy bok, podparł ramieniem. – Z dala od twierdz, generałów czy Shadow Courtu. Całkiem zielona, jak u ciebie. Nawet trochę ciepła. Stoi tam pewien dom, który mam na oku od jakiegoś czasu.  
– Kontynuuj. – Theodore uśmiechnął się, splótł dłonie pod głową.  
– Pokażę ci go niedługo, gdy opuścimy Altgard. Poza tym niedaleko jest jeszcze coś… ktoś, kto może… Zobaczysz. – Assassin przesunął pazurem po szacie sorcerera.  
– Prawdziwa wojna wybuchnie lada moment – powiedział Theodore po dłuższej chwili. Dłoń Asmodianina wciąż wędrowała po jego ciele. – Potem przeniesie się na którąś połowę. Nie musisz na nią iść, skoro jesteś „ochroniarzem” waszego jedynego współpracującego Elyosa…  
– I nie pójdę. – Xallevyn rozpiął broszkę, która spinała kołnierz szaty czarodzieja. – Możemy ułożyć sobie życie z dala od tego wszystkiego.  
– Nawet jeśli to wszystko przyjdzie do nas.  
– Niech przychodzi – odparł zadziornie. – Ustaliliśmy już kilka dni temu co o tym myślimy. – Uśmiechnął się na myśl o niedawnym zdarzeniu na zamarzniętym jeziorze. Zapomniał przez nie o całej tej sprawie z Wieżami. Wziął obrączki od Theodora, wiedział już gdzie i kiedy zrobią z nich użytek. – Asmodae, Elysea, cóż… – Rozpiął szatę Elyosa. Znalazł pod nią gruby sweter.  
– Ba, cała Atreia musi sobie poradzić bez nas. – Sorcerer odwzajemnił uśmiech. Złapał Xallevyna za nadgarstek, odsunął jego rękę, pochylił się nad mężczyzną przygniatając go do ziemi. – Nigdy nie wywiązywałem się za dobrze z obowiązków Daevy. Nie będzie lekko, już nie jest… Ale nie chcę niczego innego. – Pocałował go, wciąż trzymając jego dłonie.  
– Ja też nie – odparł assassin, gdy Theodore pozwolił mu w końcu złapać oddech.  
– Wiem. Jestem taki szczęśliwy. – Sorcerer wsunął dłoń pod kamizelkę Xallevyna, poczuł pod rękawiczką jego przyjemnie szorstką skórę. – Dzięki tobie.  
– Uszczęśliwię cię jeszcze bardziej, mamy trochę czasu do końca świata. – Assassin podniósł się odrobinę, złapał Theodora w pasie. – Zacznę już teraz.

= = =

W ogromnej sali stał jedynie podłużny, masywny stół. Przy nim pięć krzeseł, jedno z wyższy oparciem, obitym czarnym materiałem.  
Zajmował je Lord Azphel, władca Asmodae, zwany także Panem Ciemności. W czasach tysiącletniej wojny powiadano, że jego siła równa się połączonej sile Lorda Nezekana i Lorda Zikela. Lata pokoju nie osłabiły go w żaden sposób.  
Wysokie ściany zdobiły długie flagi Asmodae, za oknami widać było panoramę stolicy zbudowanej w ośnieżonych górach, Pandemonium.  
Lord Azphel powitał zebranych. Jego głos był głęboki i donośny, nawet jeśli mówił prawie szeptem, delikatnie. Mężczyznę spowijały czarne szaty, miękko opadające na ziemię, na pozór lekkie, niemal lewitujące, wykonane z najlepszych materiałów. Spod długich rękawów wystawały smukłe blade dłonie zakończone czarnymi jak smoła pazurami. Jego pociągłą twarz skrywał kaptur wykończony srebrną nicią, odsłaniający jedynie ciemne usta i lekko spiczasty podbródek.  
Przy dłuższym brzegu stołu, po jego prawej stronie, siedział Lord Zikel. Wyprostowany, w czarno–czerwonym dopasowanym płaszczu, popierał brodę na splecionych dłoniach.  
Miejsce po lewej zajmowała Lady Triniel. Drobna, uśmiechnięta, w luźnej fioletowej szacie, skrywającej jej dopasowany skórzany kostium.  
Dalej, obok Lorda Zikela znajdował się Lord Marchutan, masywny mężczyzna o białych, zaczesanych do tyłu włosach, noszący maskę zasłaniającą prawą stronę jego twarzy. Siedział ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, czerwony materiał owinięty wokół jego szyi, odsłaniał część jego dobrze zbudowanego ciała. Na przeciwko niego znajdowała się Lady Lumiel, wysoka kobieta w eleganckiej sukience, za to z bujnymi, roztrzepanymi włosami.  
Lord Zikel zaczął mówić. Najpierw o sprawach związanych ze skorupą Atreii, wymagających natychmiastowej reakcji Lordów. Chciał potem przejść do problemu z Wieżami i aetherem, o czym nie uprzedził nawet Lorda Azphela. Nadal gotowało się w nim na myśl o niedawnym wyznaniu Elyosa.  
– To wszystko? – Lord Marchutan zaśmiał się z politowaniem. – Po to to całe spotkanie? – Oparł ramię na stole, spojrzał na resztę zebranych. – Nikogo chyba nie dziwi, że i zewnętrzna strona jest zamieszkana. Balaury, istoty z jednym skrzydłem? Biorę to na siebie. Sprawdzę wszystko. Może znajdować się tam jakiś Smoczy Lord.  
– Pójdę z tobą – zaoferowała się Lady Triniel. – Przyda ci się pomoc assassina.  
– To ostatnie co mi się przyda. – Chanter uznał rozmowę za zakończoną.  
Lord Azphel skinął głową.  
– To nie wszystko. – Gladiator odchrząknął, poczekał aż Lord Azphel da mu pozwolenie by mówić dalej. – Widziałem się z Elyosem, powiedział mi coś… istotnego.  
Lord Marchutan zaśmiał się pod nosem.  
– Cóż to takiego? – spytała sorcererka.  
– Elyosi nie chcą walczyć o Abyss. Dla nich to tylko wymiar przez który mogą dostać się do nas. Chcą zniszczyć naszą podstawę Wieży.  
Przerwał, zebrał myśli. Kontynuował po chwili. Opowiedział o rezonansie wykrytym przez naukowców, o zanikającym aetherze i sposobie na powstrzymanie tego procesu, o planach wroga, o asmodiańskich generałach, przez których część tych informacji musiała trafić już do części oficerów i obywateli.  
Gdy skończył, w przestronnej sali zapanowała cisza. Nikt nie uznał za stosowne odezwać się przed Lordem Azphelem, a ten milczał zamyślony.  
– Cóż warte są słowa Elyosa? – Jednak to głos Lorda Marchutana rozebrzmiał jak pierwszy. – Lordzie Azphelu, Lord jako jedyny z nas potrafi tak doskonale czuć aether, tak go kontrolować. W przeciwieństwie do Lady Ariel, nie potrzebujemy naukowców. Wystarczą słowa Lorda.  
– Cisza. – Lord Azphel uniósł dłoń, ledwie kilka centymetrów nad blatem. Zebrani posłuchali. Władca zamknął oczy, minęło kilkanaście minut. – Elyos mówił prawdę – powiedział w końcu. – Rezonans powiększa Abyss i wchłania aether z Atreii.  
– Co robimy? – Gladiator zmarszczył brwi.  
– Lord Marchutan udaje się na zewnątrz Atreii, jak ustaliliśmy. Lady Lumiel zorganizuje kilka publicznych wystąpień, podczas których powiadomi każdą jedną Daevę i każdego człowieka w Asmodae o aetherze i planach Elyosów. Lord Zikel uda się do Abyss i nie przepuści żadnego Elyosa do Asmodae, póki nie będziemy gotowi ich powitać. Lady Triniel zajmie się mobilizacją wojsk. Nadchodzi wojna jakiej nie wiedzieliśmy od czasów Wielkiego Kataklizmu.  
– A ochrona Wieży? – odezwała się assassinka. – Nie mamy w pobliżu nawet żadnego garnizonu.  
– Ja się tym zajmę – odparł Lord Azphel spokojnie. – Koniec spotkania.  
Trójka Lordów opuściła salę, jedynie gladiator został jeszcze na swoim miejscu. Lord Azphel ściągnął kaptur, splótł dłonie.  
– Coś jeszcze, Zikelu? – spytał w miarę uprzejmie.  
– Lordzie Azphelu… – Gladiator przełknął ślinę. – Czy to na pewno… prawda? Sytuacja jest aż tak poważna? Ile mamy czasu?  
– Cóż powiedziałem przed chwilą? – Lord Azphel uśmiechnął się niemal niezauważalnie. – Potrafię wyczuć wszelkie zmiany aetheru. Zikel, to wszystko… – Uniósł wzrok, odetchnął. – Nie jest prawdą – oznajmił wyraźnie. Gladiator zaniemówił. – Owszem rezonans istnieje, i to on otworzył Abyss. Ale tamtejszy aether nie pochodzi z Atreii, należał do Abyss od zawsze. Z Asmodae ani Elysei nic nie ubywa. Nic nam nie grozi.  
– Więc czemu…  
– Naukowcy Ariel odkryli to, czego ona chciała. A ona chce wojny. Więc ją dostanie. – Lord Azphel wstał, podszedł do okna. Zdawał się unosić nad podsadzką, jego kroki były tak ciche, a szata delikatna. – Nie doceniałem jej. Cudowny sposób na zaangażowanie każdego mieszkańca, pozwolę sobie z niego skorzystać. – Spojrzał na mury Pandemonium. – Ta rozmowa zostaje między nami.  
– Tak jest. – Gladiator wstał od stołu, udał się do wyjścia. – Wieżę i tak musimy obstawić, jej zniszczenie spowoduje zawalenie się Asmodae. Nawet jeśli Elyosi nie będą mieli z tego żadnego pożytku.  
– Wielu uznałoby pozbycie się Asmodian z Atreii za wystarczającą nagrodę. – Lord Azphel spojrzał na rozmówcę przez ramię. – Zikel, wiesz co jest naszym asem w rękawie w nadchodzącej wojnie. Wyznanie, które zniszczy morale Elyosów, zniszczy ich ukochanego Lorda. Wie o tym tylko nasza trójka. I on. Liczę, że gdy nadejdzie pora, wyjawisz to w końcu reszcie. Wszystkim. Dowie się o tym nawet każdy jeden człowiek. Nie mylę się, prawda?  
Lord Zikel patrzył na swoją dłoń trzymającą już klamkę. Nie uniósł głowy, nie odpowiedział. Jego palce napięły się delikatnie. Usta odmówiły reakcji.  
– Jeszcze jedno – dodał Lord Azphel po chwili milczenia. Jego ton nie zdradzał żadnych emocji. – Smoczy Lordowie upomną się o swoje. Wojna z Elyosami nie będzie naszą ostatnią. Potrzebujemy go po naszej stronie. Nie zabij go.  
Lord Zikel skinął głową, wyszedł.  
– Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił – odparł szeptem, sam do siebie. – Czekałaś na mnie? Jak miło – powiedział wściekły, gdy dalej na korytarzu spotkał Triniel, opartą o ścianę.  
– A więc Abyss? – Assassinka uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – Liczysz na spotkanie ze starym przyjacielem?  
– Pilnuj swoich spraw. – Gladiator przyśpieszył kroku. Wyszli na dziedziniec, szli przy wąskich, strzelistych kolumnach.  
– Jesteś wściekły… – Kobieta nie dała za wygraną. Wiedziała jakich słów użyć, wiedziała jak zranić najdotkliwiej. – Jesteś wściekły, ponieważ miałam to, czego ty nigdy nie doświadczysz.  
Słowa wdarły się do uszu Zikela, wbiły w jego serce, przypomniały sytuację, gdy usłyszał je po raz pierwszy. Przypomniały Daevę, która kpiła z niego, aż oddała ostatnie tchnienie.  
– Skąd… – Gladiator zatrzymał się, odwrócił. – Skąd wiesz, co powiedział?!  
– Deltras? Byłam tam. Byłam… ciekawa. Lord assassin? Nikt nie przejrzy mojego hide. Co myślałam? – Kobieta odgarnęła z twarzy kosmyk włosów, skrzyżowała ramiona. – Byłeś bardzo wściekły. I to jeszcze w tamtym miejscu, gdzie…  
– Powiedział ci? – Zikel wycedził pytanie.  
– Wszystko mi mówił. Przecież mnie kochał. A wiesz, że gdy Nez kogoś kocha… Och, mój błąd. – Assassinka przyłożyła dłoń do ust. – Nie masz prawa tego wiedzieć.  
– Zawsze go wykorzystywałaś.  
– A on był gotów zrobić dla mnie wszystko. Tak jak ty dla niego, Lordzie Zniszczenia. Urocze, że to ciebie miał gdzieś, prawda? – Wyszczerzyła zęby. – Że to mi ufał, ze mną spędzał dnie i noce. Że nadal go kryjesz…  
– I dalej będę. Zabiję każdego, kto mi w tym przeszkodzi. – Gladiator pogroził jej pięścią. – A zabicie assassina to dla mnie żadne wyzwanie.  
– Wiem. Nie chcę z tobą walczyć. – Kobieta podeszła do niego powoli. – Życzę ci tylko udanego pobytu w Abyss. Nezekan musiał zmądrzeć przez te wszystkie lata. – Położyła dłonie na jego ramionach, musiała stanąć lekko na palcach. – A ja nigdy nie byłam nim zainteresowana. Zależy mi na twoim szczęściu – szepnęła mu do ucha. – Porozmawiajcie. Pozabijajcie się nawzajem. Będę miała was obu z głowy.

= = =

Xallevyn czekał właśnie na Yversa, któremu obiecał wspólne wyjście na zakupy. Chanter potrzebował jakichś ulepszeń do swojej broni i nowych naramienników. Assassin pomyślał o swoim skórzanym stroju z metalowymi ostrzami przymocowanymi do niektórych jego elementów. Cóż, póki nie były całkiem tępe, nie miał potrzeby wydawać pieniędzy na nic nowego. Nawet teraz miał na sobie granatową bluzę, którą kupił kilka lat temu. Yvers, dla odmiany, kochał wydawać pieniądze i chwalić się nowymi zdobyczami. Nawet spodni nie nosiłby przez kilka lat.  
– Śledzisz mnie? – spytał Darvel Xavanthe siadając na ławce obok Xallevyna. Assassin nie zareagował, patrzył na przechodniów. – Ledwo dowiaduję się, że lecę do Beluslan, a tu już słyszę od moich informatorów, że ty także opuszczasz Altgard.  
– Informatorów? – spytał Xallevyn marszcząc brwi.  
– Ach tak. Trzy tygodnie temu zostałem sędzią, mam własną grupę egzekutorów.  
– Gratuluję.  
– Dziękuję. – Darvel uśmiechnął się. – Lecę na uroczystość awansowania innej egzekutorki. Kromede, sędzia Kaliga widzi w niej spory potencjał.  
– Pozazdrościć. – Assassin rozsiadł się na ławce, odchylił głowę. – I jak, znalazłeś jakiegoś haka na mnie albo na Theodora? Szpiegujemy dla Elysei, mordujemy asmodiańskich generałów, cokolwiek, co sprawi, że utracimy przychylność Lorda Zikela?  
– Lord Zikel jest specyficzny, ciężki do rozgryzienia. – Sorcerer pochylił się, oparł brodę na splecionych palcach. Xallevyn żałował, że nie może tak po prostu wbić mu sztyletu w plecy. Niestety, zostawił je w domu. – Morduje Elyosów sprawniej i chętniej niż ktokolwiek. I równie chętnie przyjmuje ich w swoje szeregi, jeśli się na to zgodzą. I nie ma w tym podstępu, on nie udaje. Naprawdę wierzy Hamiltonowi i chce go u nas.  
– I ma rację.  
– Zobaczymy.  
Mężczyźni popatrzyli na siebie.  
– Nic na nas nie masz. – Xallevyn zauważył Yversa stojącego niedaleko banku, wstał z ławki. – I nie będziesz miał, Theodore nie jest szpiegiem. Odpuść w końcu, zaczynasz mnie nudzisz. – Zaczął odchodzić.  
– Trzeba było myśleć dwa lata temu – odparł Darvel, wciąż siedząc na ławce, odprowadzając assassina wzrokiem. – Innych oszukałeś, niech będzie. Ale ja nie odpuszczę. – Zacisnął zęby. – Shadow Court wie jak poradzić sobie z brakiem dowodów.

= = =

Rexnwey i Vana czekali przy teleporterze, powitali Xallevyna i Theodora, gdy ci tylko przybyli do Beluslan. Trzymali się za ręce.  
– Oho, co ja widzę. – Assassin wyszczerzył zęby. – Czy ja dobrze widzę? Wyjeżdżasz ledwie na miesiąc i już… – Pokiwał głową z uznaniem. – Theo, też to widzisz?  
– Ja i Vana… – Gladiator objął kobietę w talii. – Jesteśmy razem.  
– No w końcu. Aionie, myślałem, że się nie doczekam. – Xallevyn poklepał brata po ramieniu, uśmiechnął się do przyjaciółki. – Gratulacje! – Spojrzał na Theodora, ciekaw czy Elyos także ma ochotę podzielić się pewną wieścią. Zdecydowanie nie miał.  
– Ta, gratulacje – powiedział sorcerer w miarę spokojnie, stojąc przed reszta ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma.  
Vana szturchnęła Rexa.  
– Theodore… – Gladiator odchrząknął, przełknął ślinę. – Przepraszam.  
– Za co? – Elyos zmarszczył brwi. – Nie chciałeś po prostu, żeby Eugene był głodny…  
– Theo! – Assassin pokręcił głową.  
– Posłuchaj, ty… – Rexnwey uniósł zaciśniętą pięść, Theodore położył dłoń na swoim orbie. Vana i Xallevyn zareagowali prędko, każde odciągając swojego partnera na bok i powstrzymując go przed wszczęciem bójki w sercu głównej fortecy.  
– Wystarczy tego. Xall, Rex i ja wyjeżdżamy – powiedziała rangerka uspokajając swojego chłopaka. Chcieli poszukać jeszcze jakiejś pomocy, albo uciec chociaż z murów twierdzy. – Musimy odpocząć i spędzić ze sobą trochę czasu…  
Theodore schował ręce do kieszeni.  
No tak, nie wiecie jeszcze, co się szykuje. Cieszcie się urlopem póki możecie.  
– Rozumiem doskonale. – Assassin uśmiechnął się. Postanowił nie psuć im planów informacją o Wieżach. Niedługo i tak każdy o tym usłyszy. – Teraz jest najlepsza pora. Zrobimy to samo. Skontaktujemy się za jakiś czas. – Podszedł do brata, objął go mocno. – Do zobaczenia.  
Rexnwey nie odpowiedział.  
– Na razie – wyręczyła go Vana, uśmiechając się jakoś dziwnie.  
A wyjeżdżajcie jak najdalej. I nie wracajcie.

= = =

Catherine siedziała na swoim łóżku, trochę dla niej za małym, niezbyt wygodnym. W pokoju było szarawo, jedynie czerwone światło Abyss dostające się przez okno rozjaśniało nieliczne meble i ciemne ściany. Usłyszała ciche pukanie, drzwi otworzyły się zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć.  
W wejściu stanął Eugene. Ubrany w czarne jeansy i białą koszulę, z plecakiem na ramieniu, podpierający się zwykłą drewnianą laską. Postarał się uśmiechnąć.  
– Można? – spytał. Cat skinęła głową, chłopak rzucił swoje rzeczy na drugie łóżko. – Jak dobrze, że przydzielili mnie do twojego pokoju. Poprzeszkadzam ci tylko do czasu, aż pojawi się kolejny portal.  
– Nie przeszkadzasz. – Templarka uśmiechnęła się szczerze. – Mam dosyć siedzenia samej, a z naszego oddziału… – Opuściła głowę.  
– Tak, wiem – odparł assassin ponuro. Wyglądał już nieco lepiej, niż na procesie, ale bez wątpienia wciąż był w podłym nastroju. Catherine nie była pewna jak się zachować.  
– Dobrze cię widzieć, nie mieliśmy kiedy porozmawiać. – Wstała z łóżka, podeszła do przyjaciela. – Gene, to co zrobiłeś na procesie… było niesamowite.  
– Nie sądzę, że zda się na wiele. – Chłopak zmarszczył brwi. – Na pewno widzisz o co chodzi.  
– Widzę… – Usiadła obok niego. – Jak się czujesz? – spytała niepewnie. Siedział taki skulony, miała ochotę objąć go ramieniem. – Wyglądasz coraz lepiej – dodała z uśmiechem.  
– Dzięki.  
– To przez nogę lecisz na urlop? Długo to potrwa?  
– Oby jak najdłużej – doparł assassin dziwnie ostro. Spojrzał na Catherine, odetchnął. – Nie śpieszy mi się do Asmodae. – Schował twarz w dłoniach. – Aionie, Cat, nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć.  
– Alvar… – Templarka zacisnęła dłonie na krawędzi łóżka. – Wiem od Elaine, że jego też pojmali. – Popatrzyła pytająco na Eugena.  
– Tak, żyje. – Chłopak skiną głową. – Nie przesłuchiwali go ani nic. Jest cały. Czemu go nie wymieniliście? Kto o tym w ogóle decydował?  
– Nie było jak czegokolwiek ustalić, i tak ledwo doszło do jakiejkolwiek wymiany. Na dodatek nie mieliśmy zbyt wielu Asmodian… – wycedziła Catherine, przypominając sobie jak bardzo nienawidzi Nobelle. – Gdybym wiedziała… – Przetarła oczy. – Aionie, ale jest nadzieja – powiedziała z ulgą i niedowierzaniem. – Aionie, dziękuję.  
Eugene położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, uśmiechnął się.  
– Jak się do nich przyłączy, to nic mu nie będzie – powiedział po chwili, trochę gorzkim tonem.  
– Nigdy tego nie zrobi.  
– Wiem… – Zabrał rękę, wbił wzrok w podłogę. – Theodore się przyłączył – powiedział szeptem, Catherine potrzebowała chwili by go zrozumieć. – Chyba… Widziałem go.  
– Na… O mój… Gene! Nic mu nie jest?  
– Wręcz przeciwnie… Cat… – Eugene pochylił głowę, splótł dłonie na karku. – To wszystko prawda, on i Xallevyn – mówił drżącym głosem. – Oni naprawdę… Kurwa…  
– Nie, nie, nie. – Kobieta wstała, zaczęła chodzić po pokoju. – Theo jest idiotą. Ale nie jest aż tak głupi, żeby… Nie ma mowy, skąd to wiesz? Może żyje bo… coś na pewno. Ma jakiś plan – powiedziała z przekonaniem. – O coś chodzi. Na pewno nie tego assassina… Nie ma mowy! – zatrzymała się, spojrzała na przyjaciela, który wciąż siedział skulony. – Gene, czy ty mnie słuchasz?  
– Wiesz, Cat… – Chłopak wyprostował się odrobinę. – Próbowałem kiedyś z dziewczyną. Piękna, miła, ale to nie było to… – Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. – Był potem jeden chłopak, do niczego nie doszło. I poznałem Theo. – Zamilkł na dłużą chwilę. – To nie była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Trochę to trwało. Trwało i… – Spojrzał w bok, Catherine stała przed nim nieruchomo, nie przerywała. – On był pierwszym, którego naprawdę pocałowałem, pierwszym, z którym się przespałem, pierwszym, któremu powiedziałem, że go kocham. Miał być ostatnim. Byliśmy ze sobą ponad dwa lata. Mieliśmy razem zamieszkać. Cat… Czemu… On… Co zrobiłem źle?!  
– Spokojnie… – Templarka kucnęła przy assassinie, dotknęła jego dłoni. – Przywlokę go tutaj za fraki – wycedziła. – Za kudły. – Zacisnęła pięść. – Spuszczę mu taki wpierdol…  
– Nie za ostro, wiesz jacy są czarodzieje. – Eugene zaśmiał się przez łzy. – Ale przyprowadź go tutaj. Tutaj jest jego dom, nie tam.  
– Jak tylko wyjaśni się sprawa z oficerem, przydzielą mnie gdzieś w końcu… – Catherine wstała. – Spróbuję, muszę. Dla Theo i Alvara. Muszę ich odzyskać… – Odetchnęła głęboko. Spojrzała na Eugena. – Elaine wróciła już do Elysei, wypisali ją wcześniej – powiedziała niepewnie. – Czy… Czy coś między wami zaszło?  
– Nic.  
– Gene?  
– Ech… – Assassin przetarł twarz dłońmi. – Pojebana sprawa, nie chcę o tym mówić… – Sięgnął do plecaka. – Trochę to… – Wyciągnął jakieś papiery ze szpitala.  
– Gene, co się dzieje?  
– Podstawa do urlopu… Napisali o wszystkim. – Podał kartkę Catherine, prędko odwrócił wzrok. – Nie mów nikomu… – wyszeptał. – Nie miałbym życia w armii.  
Kobieta zaczęła czytać.  
– O mój… – Jej dłonie zaczęły drżeć. – Napra… – Upuściła papier, spojrzała na assassina. Z trudem próbowała zapanować nad wzrokiem błądzącym po jego ciele. – Gene, tak mi przykro… – Nie wiedziała, czy może do niego podejść, przytulić. Pewnie by tego nie chciał. A może wręcz przeciwnie? Nie wiedziała. Nie ruszyła się. – Kurwa, te zwierzęta… – Zacisnęła zęby. – Ja ich wszystkich… Aionie… – Załkała. – Co to ma wspólnego z Elaine? – spytała cicho po krótkiej chwili.  
– Jej zapytaj, koniec tematu. – Eugene przewrócił się na bok, zakrył szarawą kołdrą. Czuł się okropnie, nie chciał nawet patrzeć na kobietę. Na nikogo, nawet na siebie. – Nie ruszam się stąd, aż pojawi się portal. – Odwrócił się przodem do ściany. – Dobranoc.

= = =

Jakaś łopata stuknęła o kamień, ktoś przeklął, ktoś się zaśmiał. Cos ciężkiego upadło na ziemię. Zapadał zmierzch, twierdza w Beluslan zaczynała pustoszeć. Znowu łopata.  
– Co tam się dzieje? – spytał Theodore, niezbyt oczekując odpowiedzi.  
On i Xallevyn wracali właśnie z późnego spotkania z historykiem, którego interesował punkt widzenia Elyosów na incydent ze Storm Legionem. Cała ta rozmowa bez wątpienia napełniła sorcerera negatywnymi emocjami, dla których nie potrafił znaleźć ujścia.  
– Takie odgłosy nigdy nie oznaczają czegoś dobrego.  
– Nie będę stał bezczynnie. – Elyos przyśpieszył kroku.  
– Wiem. – Assassin westchnął. Upewnił się, że jego sztylety są na swoim miejscu. – Zawsze z tobą.  
Trzech asmodiańskich żołnierzy nabierało właśnie piasek na łopaty, zakopywały spory dół. Zatrzymali się na chwilę, spojrzeli na przybyłą dwójkę.  
– Czego? – spytał najniższy.  
– Co robicie? – Theodore podszedł do dołu. Zamarł.  
– Kazali nam zakopać ostatniego białasa – oznajmił jeden z żołnierzy. Drugi szturchnął swojego kumpla, zaśmiali się pod nosem. Xallevyn zacisnął zęby. – Skubany długo się trzymał. Haha, tym ciekawiej.  
– Aionie… – Sorcerer przymknął oczy. Starał się zachować spokój. – Gdzie jego zbroja?  
– W magazynie na południu fortecy, z resztą śmieci.  
Elyos odwrócił się do żołnierzy, gotów dobyć orba.  
– Wynoście się – polecił ostro. – My go pochowamy.  
– Ej, białasie, nie myśl sobie, że możesz… – zaczął żołnierz.  
– Może. – Usłyszał szorstki, zdecydowany głos assassina, który trzymał już w dłoniach swoje sztylety.  
– Okej, okej, wyluzuj, stary. – Asmodnian uniósł ręce. – Mniej roboty dla nas. – Dał znak kolegom, rzucili łopaty. Po kilku minutach Theodore i Xallevyn zostali sami.  
Sorcerer ukucnął. Spojrzał na ciało. Należące do oficera Godwina, nawet jeśli mógł rozpoznać go głównie po ognistorudych włosach. Przetarł twarz dłońmi, odetchnął.  
– Poczekaj tutaj, ja przyniosę jego zbroję. – Wstał, drżąc odrobinę. – Wiem od Cat, że tak powinno się zrobić. Praktycznie go nie znałem, ale…  
– Rozumiem. – Xallevyn skinął głową. – Leć.  
Theodore wrócił kilkanaście minut później, wyjął z sześcianu elementy złoto–czerwonej zbroi, pozbawionej jakiegokolwiek blasku. Wyjęli z dołu ciało gladiatora.  
– Nie wiedziałem, że się na tym znasz – powiedział assassin, gdy sorcerer sprawnym ruchem rozpiął sprzączki napierśnika.  
– Oficer Windsor mnie kiedyś trochę nauczył. Chyba byli przyjaciółmi… – Theodore odwrócił wzrok, zamknął oczy, zacisnął usta. – Torturowali go.  
Xallevyn uznał, że nie musi odpowiadać.  
– Pomóż mi.  
W ciszy, w usypiającym mieście, powoli i z namaszczeniem, próbowali pochować Elyosa z należytym szacunkiem. Z ostrożnością, która nie była już potrzebna.  
A jak umiera Daeva?  
Nie próbowali nawet otrzepać jego skóry z piasku, nie dało się. Drobinki przylgnęły do licznych ran, wpiły się w nacięcia i skaleczenia, osiadły na zakrwawionych ustach.  
Daeva, gdy umiera, nakrywa się skrzydłami. Nie musi ich przywoływać, same się pojawiają, piękne, białe.  
Asmodianie nie zamknęli nawet jego oczu, Theodore zrobił to sam. Nieśpiesznie, z lekkim strachem, dotykając powiek i zakrywając to wyschnięte, przerażone spojrzenie.  
Układają Daevę do snu…  
Theodore dotknął otworów, przez które wychodzić miały skrzydła. Jego szata też takie miała. Zapiął wszystkie zatrzaski przy sporych naramiennikach gladiatora.  
Śmierć Daevy, Theo, to wielkie wydarzenie. Daeva nie jest jak zwykły człowiek. Umiera w walce, z godnością, jako bohater.  
Ciało nosiło na sobie nie tylko ślady tortur, ale i walki. Teraz było całkowicie bezwładne, ciężkie. Niezgrabnie, ale uparcie próbowali założyć na nie wszystkie elementy zbroi.  
Nie boi się, nie cierpi. Zawsze jest gotowa.  
Złożyli go do dołu, delikatnie. Cały czas nie zamienili ze sobą ani jednego słowa.  
Jest światłem, nie gaśnie nawet po śmierci.  
Pierwsze ruchy łopat. Ciało Alvara zaczęło znikać pod ciemną ziemią. Poranione, okaleczone, brudne, brzydkie. Zasypali jego głowę, zasypali w końcu cały dół.  
Pozostaje silna, pozostaje piękna.  
Za murami było już zupełnie ciemno. Przy małym pagórku gdzie stali, musiano pochować także kilka innych Daev, może ludzi, może nawet Leparystów. Theodore ułożył na piasku mały wzór z kamieni. Dłonią odszukał Xallevyna, wsparł się na nim, aby wstać. Wtulił się od razu w jego ramiona. Assassin pogładził jego drżące plecy.  
A śmierć Daevy przypomina nam po prostu o tym, że żyjemy by stawiać czoła złu.


	15. Chapter 15

– Oficerze Windsor, przyznaje się oficer do zarzucanych mu zbrodni?  
– Tak.  
– Oficerze…! – Catherine zerwała się z ławki. Spojrzała z przerażeniem na swojego dowódcę. Mężczyzna na każdej rozprawie wyglądał coraz gorzej, był cichy, niewyspany, coraz bardziej zrezygnowany i obojętny. Kobieta zrobiła krok do przodu.  
– Catherine, moja droga, spokojnie. – Nobelle dotknęła jej nadgarstka. Templarka aż się wzdrygnęła. Przystanęła, zacisnęła zęby.  
– Zmusiliście go… wy…  
– Panno Hamilton, jeszcze jedno… – Generał Michalis uniósł dłoń. Catherine usiadła po chwili na swoje miejsce. – Dobra decyzja.  
Dowódca przełożył kartki, spojrzał na zebranych. Generał de la Warre skinął głową. Wszyscy się uśmiechali, Catherine traciła panowanie nad sobą, oskarżony siedział ze spuszczoną głową.  
– Oficer Howard Windsor III – zaczął generał Michalis – pozbawiony zostaje swojego stopnia i oznaczeń, nielicznych odznaczeń, oraz miejsca w armii. Z uwagi na długoletnią służbę i zasługi… swojego ojca, Daevy, zastępcy generała Perento, – dodał złośliwym tonem – nie zostaje skazany na więzienie, a wysłany do Ochotniczych Oddziałów w Poecie, gdzie razem z innymi ludźmi będzie mógł bronić Elysei przed dukakami wycinającymi nasze drzewa. – Złożył papiery, wyrównał je. – Tam gdzie jego miejsce.  
– Generale, to jakaś kpina…! – krzyknęła Catherine, cała czerwona ze złości.  
– Panna Hamilton ukarana zostaje karą dwóch tygodni aresztu. Generale de la Warre, proszę się tym zająć. Proszę jej przypomnieć, że żołnierz nie powinien kwestionować decyzji swoich przełożonych. – Dowódca Radiant Ops skłonił się uprzejmie, spojrzał na templarkę. – Członkowie byłego oddziału oficera Windsora – kontynuował generał Michalis – wcieleni zostają do oddziału oficer Middleton…  
– Nie, tylko nie to! – Catherine zaczęła wręcz wrzeszczeć. Złapali ją podwładni generała de la Warre. Oficer Windsor nawet się nie poruszył. – Generale, proszę! – Kobieta zaczęła się wyrywać. Nobelle uśmiechnęła się z nieukrywaną satysfakcją.  
– Trzy tygodnie. – Generał Michalis wstał od stołu. – To wszystko.

= = =

Theodore siedział na podłodze, opierając się plecami o kanapę. Po jego lewej leżała podniszczała książka o historii Impetusium, miejscu, które zwiedził podczas pobytu w Altgardzie. Zrobił sobie przerwę po kilku rozdziałach. Wziął do ręki małą piłeczkę, którą znalazł wcześniej w szufladzie. Rzucił nią ścianę, zaraz koło okna. Piłeczka odbiła się lekko i spadła na dywan, za daleko żeby po nią sięgnąć.  
Theodore odchylił głowę, przymknął oczy. Czuł się dobrze w mieszkaniu Xallevyna, nawet jeśli było ono trochę zaniedbane. Cóż, assassin, jako Daeva służąca w wojsku, nie bywał w nim zbyt często. Elyos nie przepadał za to za główną fortecą w Beluslan, którą widział z okien. Za schodami, na których zabił Adelę, ani za grobami umiejscowionymi niedaleko za murami. Nie mógł się doczekać wyjazdu do Kurngalfbergu i zobaczenia domu, o którym mówił Xallevyn. Uśmiechnął się na myśl o kinahach, które odkładał w specjalnym sześcianie. Zarobił już trochę pieniędzy na malowaniu obrazów i pomocy ludziom, którzy zwykle chętnie nagradzali czarodzieja za odnalezienie jakiejś zguby czy pozbycie się kilku potworów. W Kurngalfbergu także nie brakowało zajęcia dla sorcererów, proponowano mu pracę już ostatnim razem. Całe obozowiska historyków i naukowców, piękne lodowe budowle, inteligentne Daevy średnio zainteresowane wojną, a blisko cieplejsza i bardziej zielona okolica, która podobała się także assassinowi. Tak, to mogło się udać…  
Rozmarzył się. Przyjemne myśli przegnały na moment wszystkie zmartwienia.  
Do salonu wszedł Xallevyn. Koszulka na lewą stronę, roztrzepane włosy, w buzi szczoteczka do zębów. Zajrzał do lodówki, ale nic nie przykuło jego uwagi. Postanowił zajrzeć ponownie za kilka minut.  
– Kiedy wstałeś? – spytał Theodora.  
– Z trzy godziny temu.  
– Na Aiona, o dziewiątej?! Przecież dzisiaj nic nie robimy. – Podszedł do mężczyzny, podniósł piłeczkę z ziemi. Rzucił nią o ścianę, poleciała za kanapę. – Nie odbija się, co to ma być? – spytał wracając do łazienki.  
Dywan.  
Xallevyn wrócił po chwili, zajrzał do lodówki.  
– Żaden Elyos nie chciał zdradzić, co? – spytał Theodore patrząc na okładkę książki, którą ponownie wziął do rąk. – I teraz wszyscy nie żyją.  
Assassin przerwał robienie kanapki, spojrzał na sorcerera.  
– Ponoć Lord Zikel rozmawiał z nimi jeszcze w Abyss, zanim zawieźli ich do Altgardu.   
– Wiedzieli przecież co ich czeka…  
– Theo, to nie jest twoja wina. I, na Aiona, nie myśl, że…  
– …że ja nie byłem na tyle odważny by mu odmówić? – Sorcerer westchnął. – Nie, nie o to chodzi. Od początku wiedziałem po co z tobą uciekam. – Odwrócił się do Xallevyna, uśmiechnął czule.  
Mniej więcej.  
– Chcesz się czegoś napić?  
– Nie, chodź tutaj.   
Xallevyn usiadł na dywanie obok Theodora, zajął się jedzeniem śniadania. Sorcerer dotknął delikatnie jego włosów.  
– Nadia strasznie lubiła jak plotło się jej warkocze.   
– No ja mam raczej za krótkie… – zaczął assassin, gdy zauważył, że Elyos siada bokiem i dotyka jego ogona. – Ej! – Prawie się zadławił. – No tylko nie…  
– Cicho, pracuję.  
Theodore zaczął dzielić długie włosy na mniejsze pasemka, rozczesywać je palcami. Xallevyn potrzebował chwili by otrząsnąć się z szoku, odetchnął głęboko, rzucił sorcererowi groźne spojrzenie.  
– Ale wiedz, że jesteś jedyną osobą na świecie, która może sobie pozwolić na coś takiego! – krzyknął. – Serio!  
– Już, już, spokojnie. – Theodore uśmiechnął się, podrapał zdenerwowanego assassina po karku. Ten od razu rozluźnił się trochę i uspokoił. Elyos spojrzał na tatuaże, zdobiące skórę mężczyzny. – Zdecydowałem. Chcę takie kreski jak masz na szyi i ramionach, jak wielu z was ma.  
– „Kreski”. – Assassin pokręcił głową. – Większość żołnierzy je robi. To odważna decyzja. Nawet nie wiem, czy bardziej zajebista, czy kontrowersyjna… delikatnie mówiąc.  
– Cóż, nie moja pierwsza.  
– Pogadam z jednym dawnym kumplem. – Xallevyn skinął głową. – To raczej będzie bolało – dodał patrząc na Theodora z przejęciem. – No, o to chodzi, ale…  
– To straszne. – Elyos uśmiechnął się z politowaniem.  
– Ta, racja. – Assassin dotknął jego uda, przesunął dłoń trochę wyżej. – Ty już się niczego nie boisz. – Zaśmiał się. Sorcerer złapał go za ramiona i kazał przestać się odwracać, wrócił do plecenia długich warkoczyków.  
– Co to dla was za w ogóle wyzwanie, tatuaż? – spytał po chwili. – Xall, nawet na szyi macie grubszą skórę niż my. Trzeba dużo więcej byście poczuli ból. Nie da się was zadrapać, nawet dłoni sobie nie odmrozicie. Ciekawe jakiej temperatury trzeba, żeby wystąpiło poparzenie.  
– Nie chcę wiedzieć. – Assassin wrócił do jedzenia kanapek. – Przypomniała mi się twoja praca. Porzucona po wstępie?  
– A wręcz przeciwnie.  
Tylko właśnie mało informacji o odporności na różne czynniki.  
– Chociaż nie żebym miał ją kiedyś oddać. – Theodore wzruszył ramionami.  
– Ja chętnie przeczytam. W końcu jestem w niej głównym bohaterem.  
– Skończone.  
Xallevyn wstał, spojrzał na swój ogon, teraz będący kilkunastoma ciasno splecionymi warkoczykami, pozwiązywanymi na dole fioletową nitką.  
– Całkiem… – Dotknął go pazurami. Kątek oka zobaczył uśmiech Theodora. – Nikt się nie może o tym dowiedzieć – burknął.

= = =

Służba roznosiła przekąski i alkohol, w pomieszczeniu unosiła się delikatna muzyka i liczne rozmowy. Błyszczała biżuteria i zdobne miecze, pachniały kwiaty i potrawy. Czerwone dywany, błyszczące okna, drogie zasłony. Śmiechy, uśmiechy, uprzejmości.  
– Gratuluję, to zaszczyt gościć w naszym gronie tak uznaną egzekutorkę. – Uściski dłoni. – Zasługiwałaś na zostanie sędzią, Kromede.  
– Dziękuję. – Drobna rangerka dygnęła uprzejmie. Spojrzała na swoją rozmówczynię, assassinkę o dosyć długim stażu w Shadow Courcie. – Cieszę się, że będziemy razem pracować. Zaczynamy już niedługo.  
– Oczywiście, wrogowie Asmodae nie śpią, więc i my nie możemy.  
Kobiety porozmawiały jeszcze chwilę, wymieniły komplementy. Kromede odeszła do jednego ze stołów, oparła się dłonią o blat, spojrzała na kolorowe stosy najdroższych owoców.  
– A gdzie Robstin? – usłyszała pytanie. Zamarła. – Nie towarzyszy ci podczas tak ważnego wydarzenia? – Spojrzała na mężczyznę, przygryzła usta. Darvel Xavanthe, został awansowany jakiś czas przed nią. Wypiła łapczywy łyk szampana, odchrząknęła.  
– Nigdy nie mówiłam nikomu o Robstinie, nawet sędziemu Kalidze – powiedziała szeptem.  
– To nic złego. – Sorcerer uśmiechnął się. – Sam żałuję, że nie mam jakiegoś towarzystwa – dodał uprzejmym tonem. Milczeli przez chwilę.  
– Może pora przestać żyć przeszłością? – Kromede zdobyła się na odpowiedź, niezbyt taktowną. Ale czarodziej patrzył już w inną stronę, na jednego z podlegających mu egzekutorów, który wyraźnie miał jakieś wiadomości do przekazania.  
– Wybacz mi proszę. – Spojrzał na rangerkę, ta skinieniem głowy dała przyzwolenie do zakończenia rozmowy. Została sama, w końcu uspokoiła swój oddech. Nie chciała by ktokolwiek interesował się jej życiem prywatnym, lata pracy egzekutorki uświadomiły ją dosyć dobitnie, że nic dobrego z tego nie wynika. No, ale ona nie była zwykłym człowiekiem czy Daevą, jakich sama ścigała, a sędzią w potężnej organizacji. Nie miała się czego obawiać.  
Lekko drżącą dłonią nałożyła sobie na talerzyk kilka kawałków owoców.  
– Wszystko w porządku, Kromede? – spytał ją dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, o ciemnych włosach do ramion i krótkiej bródce. Jako jedyny na wielkiej sali ubrany był niezbyt elegancko, w skórzaną kamizelkę i spodnie w szaro–bordowych kolorach.  
– W najlepszym. – Rangerka zmusiła się do uśmiechu. – Co się stało, że pojawiłeś się w posiadłości, Hamam? Zwykle nie opuszczasz lochów.  
– Kocham swoją pracę. Ale czasem dobrze jest poznać innych członków Shadow Courtu – mówił bardzo uprzejmie, jak zresztą wszyscy zebrani. – Kto wie, może kiedyś będę musiał z nimi popracować. – Sięgnął po sporą bezę.  
– Nad nimi – dodała kobieta pod nosem.  
– Słucham? – spytał Hamam, ocierając cukier puder z brody.  
Na sali wybuchło krótkie poruszenie, zaraz cisza. Na szczycie schodów pojawił się sędzia Kaliga, przywódca Shadow Courtu, właściciel ogromnej posiadłości w której obywała się uroczystość. Towarzyszyła mu kobieta w zwiewnej jasnej sukni.  
– Lady Angerr jak zwykle piękna. – Kromede zmieniła temat.  
– Och, pora na przemowę. – Hamam westchnął. Uśmiechnął się do rangerki. – Pozwolisz, że przyniosę nowy szampan, kelnerzy nie dbają wystarczająco o naszą nową sędzinę. – Ta skinęła głową. Chciała już iść do domu, ściągnąć te szpilki i przytulić się do Robstina. Chciała pracować i walczyć, ścigać zdrajców, a nie pić szampany i się głupio uśmiechać.  
Przemowa dobiegła końca.  
– Kromede, to twój szczęśliwy dzień – powiedział sędzia Xavanthe, gdy ponownie odnalazł kobietę. – Jest robota, związana z naszym Elyosem, więc coś wielkiego. Wchodzisz w to?  
Rangerka pierwszy raz tego wieczora uśmiechnęła się całkiem szczerze. Dopiła szampan, który przyniósł jest wcześniej Hamam.  
– Oczywiście. – Spojrzała na sorcerera z determinacją. – Lordowie zdają się nie widzieć, jak ta cała sprawa strasznie śmierdzi. Ale na szczęście mają nas.

= = =

Weszli do niewielkiego domu stojącego z dwa kilometry od większej drogi. Wszędzie walały się kartony, pokoje nie były jeszcze do końca urządzone. Czuć było za to zapach świeżo upieczonego ciasta. Przywitał ich szczupły, dwudziestokilkuletni mężczyzna. Miał krótkie, granatowe włosy, błękitną skórę pokrytą eleganckimi biało–czarnymi tatuażami. Oczy jasnozielone. Nosił ciemne bojówki ubrudzone farbą i koszulkę na ramiączka. Na nosie okulary w cienkiej białej oprawce, na nogach wytarte skarpety w paski przez które przebijały się pazury.  
– Hej, Xall. Co ci się stało z ogonem? Jest cały… falowany.  
Przyniósł do salonu krzesło z kuchni, odsunął kilka kartonów. Poszedł ukroić ciasta.  
– E, wiesz… Wilgoć w powietrzu.  
Wrócił, podał gościom po kawałku, kopnął pod stolik wałek, na którym zaschła już fioletowa farba do ścian. Usiadł z hukiem na kanapie, owiniętej jeszcze folią.  
– To jest zapewne nasz Eluszek? – spojrzał na Theodora.  
– No ciężko mnie z kimś pomylić.  
– Niesamowita sprawa, stary. Nie ogarniam – mówił, przeżuwając kęsy ciasta i bawiąc się łyżeczką. – No ale zajebiście, może to znak, że nie musi być żadnej wojny.   
– No… Może.  
Przesunął krzesło bardziej na środek, kazał Elysowi ściągnąć płaszcz i sweter. I dwie koszulki pod spodem. Theodore posłuchał, rzucił swoje rzeczy na fotel, odstawił pusty talerz.  
– Mogę o coś spytać? – Mężczyzna puścił oczko do Xallevyna.  
– Tak. – Ten skinął głową czule i z zadowoleniem.  
– Proszę siadać. – Asmodianin posadził Theodora na krześle. Znowu poszedł do kuchni, zaczął myć ręce, szukać rękawiczek w szufladzie.  
– A pytanie? – spytał sorcerer zniecierpliwiony.  
– Już odpowiedziałem. – Assassin dotknął jego ramienia. Popatrzyli na siebie, po chwili Theodore pokręcił głową rozbawiony, szturchnął Xallevyna w bok.  
Mężczyzna wrócił z drugim krzesłem, postawił je obok Elyosa, usiadł.  
– Och, sorry, nie przedstawiłem się. – Poprawił okulary. – Dven Ishhay, człowiek. Nie przeszkadza ci to?  
– Nie.  
– No to możemy zaczynać. – Potarł dłońmi. – Pierwszy raz widzę Elyosa. Lepiej żebym był ostrożny, masz taką delikatną szyję. – Dotknął skóry sorcerera, leciutko wbił w nią jeden pazur. – Wolałbym nie wstrzyknąć ci tuszu do gardła czy coś.  
– Theo? – Xallevyn zauważył, że sorcerer zdaje się wyłączać.  
– Odważna decyzja – kontynuował Dven. – Może przysporzyć ci trochę szacunku wśród żołnierzy. Albo pomyślą, że się z nich wyśmiewasz. Ja tam uważam, że tatuaż to tatuaż.– Wzruszył ramionami. – Ma się tobie podobać. To prawda, że widziałeś się z Lordem Zikelem? – spytał zaciekawiony, nachylając się do Theodora. – Tutaj w Beluslan, kilka miesięcy temu? Bo nie wiem czy to nie ploty, każdy mówi co innego.  
– Dven, nie męcz go. – Xallevyn usiadł na kanapie, sięgnął po jakąś gazetę.  
– No nareszcie – powiedział człowiek, gdy do salonu wszedł malutki Shugo w roboczym ubranku i papierowej czapce na głowie. Niósł metalową strzykawkę i kilka innych przedmiotów.  
– Gotowe. – Maluszek uśmiechnął się, podał wszystko mężczyźnie.  
– Dziękuję, Tofinyerk.  
– Ale słodki. – Theodore wrócił do świata żywych.  
– Akakakak! – Shugo zarumienił się i uciekł, znikając za drzwiami innego pokoju.  
– Słodka – poprawił go rozbawiony człowiek. – I trochę nieśmiała przy obcych.  
– Nie chciałem jej zawstydzić. – Sorcerer podrapał się po głowie. Spojrzał na strzykawkę zbliżającą się do jego szyi. – Moment. Może zacznij od ramion.  
– Lepiej gorsze mieć za sobą. – Dven poprawił rękawiczki.  
– Mimo wszystko…  
– No dobra.  
– Będzie ubaw. – Xallevyn postanowił iść po jeszcze kawałek ciasta.

= = =

– W końcu cię znalazłem! – Estino minął kilku kupców i przechodniów, podbiegł do Eugena, którego zauważył na ulicy w Verteronie. Podał mu kota. – Tęsknił – dodał z uśmiechem sugerującym, że z chęcią pozbywa się już zwierzaka.  
– Dziękuję. – Assassin jedną ręka przycisnął Pana Perento do swojej klatki piersiowej, drugą trzymał laskę. – Hej, kociaku. – Spojrzał na niego z miłością. Kot polizał jego dłoń, potem wbił pazurki w zieloną koszulę, zamruczał.  
– Nie ma to jak urlop, co? – Estino z dumą poprawił miecz, który wisiał przy jego pasku. Zaczęli iść powoli w stronę teleportera, kierunku narzuconym przez Eugena. – To prawda, że byłeś w Asmodae?  
– Tak…  
– I wyszedłeś z tego cało? – Elyos spojrzał na znajomego z podziwem i niedowierzaniem. – No, tylko noga? – dodał, patrząc na laskę. – Stary, nie przestajesz mnie zadziwiać. – Dotarli do głównego placu, na którym zebrał się całkiem pokaźny tłum. – Co u Theodora? Gadają, że zdradził w Abyss.  
Eugene wciągnął powietrze, przystanął. Zacisnął dłoń na lasce.  
– Jesteś zbyt bezpośredni… – Zmarszczył brwi.  
– Nie no, nie widzę powodu, żeby w to wierzyć. – Estino uniósł rozłożone dłonie. – Ale pytam, z ciekawości. Dawno go nie widziałem. Jest w Sanctum? Nie wrócił po kota.  
Eugene już go nie słuchał, rozglądał się po okolicy. Trochę się zmieniło.   
– Nie za dużo tych flag?  
– Ta, mobilizacja na całego. – Estino skinął głową. – Pewnie nawet mi każą iść. – Spojrzał w górę, zmrużył oczy. – Naprawdę jest tam tak ciemno i zimno?  
– Jest ciemniej i zimniej – odparł assassin szorstko. – Co się tam dzieje?  
– Pokaz jakiegoś nowego wynalazku Shugo. Motor, go nazwali. Chyba. Dopiero prototyp. Zasilany aetherem, pozwala poruszać się szybciej niż na skrzydłach, także tam gdzie jest to ciężkie. Ponoć nie męczy Daevy – wyjaśnił Elyos. – No i ma jakieś światła.  
– Nie mamy przypadkiem za mało aetheru na takie cuda?  
– Jeśli pomogą szybciej zakończyć wojnę, to może wyjdziemy na plus. Nie wiem. – Estino wzruszył ramionami. – Co z twoją nogą? Coś poważnego?  
– Nie aż tak. – Eugene przyspieszył kroku. Byli już przy teleporterze. Estino dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę, że assassin niesie ze sobą niewielki plecak, w nim zapewne kilka sześcianów.  
– Gdzieś się wybierasz? Dopiero co wróciłeś. Sam też dostałem przydział do Verteronu. Stare śmiecie, sto razy leprze niż Heiron. Możemy zapolować na tursiny, jak wydobrzejesz, oczywiście.  
– Lecę do Sanctum. – Assassin puścił kota na chodnik, zaczął szukać pieniędzy w kieszeniach. – Nie wiem kiedy wrócę, nie wiem co zrobię.  
– E, okej… – odparł Estino. Milczał potem przez moment. – Może mogę jakoś pomóc? – spytał niepewnie.  
– Nie. Ale dziękuję. – Eugene uśmiechnął się całkiem szczerze. – W razie czego dam znać.  
– Co z twoimi rodzicami? Nie są źli, że już…  
– Nie chcę o nich gadać. – Assassin machnął ręką. Podał pieniądze teleporterowi, zwołał kota. – Wracaj lepiej na swoje stanowisko.  
– Słuszna uwaga. – Estino spojrzał z przerażeniem w kierunku bramy do miasta. – Trzymaj się! – Ścisnął dłoń znajomego, odbiegł pośpiesznie.  
– Mam inne wyjście? – Eugene spytał kota, którego ponownie wziął na ręce. Przekroczył aetherowy krąg, sekundy później znalazł się przed wejściem do stolicy.

= = =

– Do generała, z Heironu. – Dowódca Radiant Ops podał generałowi Michalisowi list, który wziął od posłańca. Usiadł przed biurkiem. – W sprawie tego czło…  
– Przecież nie mogę tak po prostu cofnąć wyroku. – Generał Michalis pokręcił głową. Wstał z krzesła, wrzucił kopertę do kosza. – Lordowie kazali mi się tym zająć, zająłem się. Oficer Windsor powinien być mi wdzięczny, to nie jest miejsce dla człowieka.  
– Były oficer. A skoro o tym mowa… – Generał de la Warre zmarszczył brwi. – Radiant Ops straciło na ostatniej akcji jednego z oficerów.  
– Powiadomię Sanctum, skoro chcą mieć kontrolę na dowództwem Radiant Ops, niech myślą, że ją mają. Może kogoś zaproponują. – Generał Michalis wrócił na miejsce. – A akcja?  
– W pobliżu obserwowanej wieży Asmodian pojawił się statek Balaurów. Udaliśmy się na niego, jak się okazało, Asmodianie także… Dwóch zabiliśmy, reszta poległa z rąk Balaurów, podobnie jak mój oficer. Ale, – mężczyzna wyciągnął z sześcianu niewielki srebrny prostokąt – zdobyliśmy to, technologia z Abyss. – Położył go na biurku, podsunął dowódcy. – Spręża aether do naprawdę małych rozmiarów, rozprężenie następuje przy zderzeniu z przeszkodą.  
– Ogromny potencjał. Świetna robota. – Generał Michalis wziął przedmiot do rąk, zaczął oglądać jego mechanizm. – Coś jeszcze?  
Generał de la Warre uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.  
– Asmodianie się nas boją – powiedział. – Zdaje się, że tworzą własny legion do… zdobywania poufnych informacji.  
– Niech się boją jeszcze bardziej. – Dowódca Teminon skinął głową. – Macie pełną swobodę.  
– Nie omieszkam skorzystać. – Generał de la Warre skierował się do wyjścia. – Czekam więc na wieści o nowym oficerze, w razie czego awansuje któregoś ze swoich żołnierzy.  
– Oczywiście. – Generał Michalis wrócił do oglądania zdobyczy.

= = =

– Zapomniałam już jak jest tu pięknie. – Vana spojrzała z zachwytem na ogromne, kwitnące drzewa, których gałęzie zdawały się tworzyć ażurowy dach osłaniający miasteczko.  
– Pamiętasz jak ganialiśmy za trującymi kwiatami przy tamtych bagnach? – Rexnwey ruszył w kierunku niewielkiego mostu wybudowanego przy jednym z wejść do osady.  
– Albo zbieraliśmy kryształy na tamtych wykopaliskach. – Rangerka spojrzała na góry malujące się niedaleko na horyzoncie. – Był tam taki wielki rubin… – Wzięła gladiatora pod rękę, pocałowała go w policzek.  
– Zobaczyłbym Brohuny. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.  
– O tak. Może tym razem nie będą chciały podziurawić nas strzałami.  
– W sumie to próbowaliśmy wtedy ukraść im cenną księgę… Skutecznie. – Zaśmiali się oboje. – Zabiorę cię tam jeszcze jutro – dodał Rexnwey. W końcu ani na chwilę nie zapomniał, że nie mają za dużo czasu. W każdym mieście szukali jakiejś pomocy, kogoś, kto może pomóc z runą. Bezskutecznie. Może tutaj, na końcu Asmodae, w Brusthonin?  
– Okej. – Vana skinęła głową. – Ale najpierw wioska Bubu, mają tam przecież mędrców i zielarzy. – Rozejrzała się wokół drogi. – Czemu jest tutaj tak mało żołnierzy i strażników? Nawet nikt nie pilnuje porgusów.  
– Zabierają wszystkie Daevy – wtrąciła się kobieta, która usłyszała ich rozmowę. Vana i Rex przystanęli, spojrzeli na nią pytająco. – No na wojnę, do Abyss, do Elysei.  
– Do Elysei? – Gladiator uniósł brwi. – Po co, nie wystarczy trzymać Elyosów z dala od naszych terenów w Abyss i Asmodae?  
– Gdzie wy byliście przez ostatnie tygodnie?! – Mieszkanka Brusthonin aż krzyknęła z niedowierzaniem. – Z Wieży się urwaliście?!  
– Podróżowaliśmy, tu i tam…  
– Co się dzieje? – Vana zrobiła krok do przodu. – Skąd ten pośpiech?  
– No już mówię. – Kobieta spróbowała się uspokoić. – I tak, jeśli jesteście Daevami, to niedługo też dostaniecie wezwania. Co tam Daevy, nawet mój syn się zaciągnął, a o kontroli aetheru to on nie ma pojęcia. Latać też nie może, biedaczek.  
– Ludzie w armii…? – Rangerka spojrzała na gladiatora.  
– Do rzeczy. – Rexnwey skrzyżował ramiona.  
– Z dziesięć dni temu do Baltasar przybyła sama Lady Lumiel…

= = =

Wokół ośnieżone szczyty, lodowe budowle, błyszczące skały. Na niebie dziesiątki kolorów, słaby blask Elysei skrzący się na śniegu. Pomiędzy tym wszystkim malowały się liczne odcienie zieleni, przebijała trawa, na drzewach szumiały liście. Niskie płotki, skrzynki na listy, kilka lamp, brązowe dachy, uchylone okna. Spokojne osiedle niedaleko Kurngalfbergu, daleko od najgęściej zaludnionych obszarów Asmodae.  
– Kurde, Xall… – Theodore uśmiechnął się do Asmodianina. – Pięknie tutaj. No, nie tak jak w Sanctum, – dodał złośliwiej – ale…  
– Tak chwalisz to wasze Sanctum… – Assassin pokręcił głową. – Musisz mi je kiedyś pokazać – powiedział czule. – Oczywiście jeśli Atreia nie runie do tego czasu.  
– No jeśli nie runie. Na pewno ci je pokażę. Może macie tutaj dużo lodu, ale żadnego latającego miasta.  
– Idziemy obejrzeć w środku? – Xallevyn dotknął ramienia Elyosa. – Licytacja w Pernon już za kilka dni. A cena niska, bo obecnie mało kto chce domy stojące blisko Wieży. Chociaż wiesz, – wzruszył ramionami – to całkiem dobra inwestycja, jeśli to Asmodianie rozwalą Elyosów.   
– A jeśli stanie się na odwrót, to i tak z żadnego domu nic nie zostanie – przytaknął mu Theodore.  
– Co nie? – Assassin zaśmiał się. – Twój optymizm nigdy nie słabnie.  
– Jak mógłby przy tobie? – Theodore spojrzał z miłością na mężczyznę. Zaczęli iść.  
Zawsze dajesz mi czas się wypłakać, nie naciskasz, jesteś obok. Rozumiesz. A potem pokazujesz mi jakieś miejsca, o których sam dopiero co przeczytałeś, albo znosisz owady, które widziałem milion razy, żebym miał się czym zachwycać… Nawet jeśli sam uważasz to za głupotę.   
Stanęli przed jednym z domów. Xallevyn otworzył bramkę prowadzącą na niewielkie podwórze. Shugo, odpowiedzialny za oprowadzanie interesantów, zauważył gości, poprawił krawat, ruszył w ich stronę.   
Tyle się działo…  
Theodore z zachwytem popatrzył na budynek. Dużo mniejszy niż jego dom rodzinny, dużo skromniejszy. Jakże wspaniały, w jakiej wyjątkowej okolicy. Musieliby go jakoś urządzić, zrobić coś z podwórkiem…  
Ale najgorsze już za nami.  
– Chodźmy – ponaglił go Xallevyn. Theodore wyrwał się z przyjemnego zamyślenia, ruszył za assassinem.

= = =

Długie, lekkie zasłony przysłaniały wysokie okna, jednak w sali i tak było jasno, niemal jak na zewnątrz. Panował przyjemny chłodek, stół z jasnego drewna zdobiły wazony z liliami, ulubionymi kwiatami Lady Ariel. Fotele stojące wokół obite były białym jedwabiem poprzetykanym złotą nitką i lśniącymi guzikami. Zajmowali je Lordowie Elysei, pochłonięci rozmową o sytuacji w Atreii.  
Lady Ariel miała na sobie świetlistą szatę z kapturem zasłaniającym część jej jasnych włosów. Złote wykończenia stroju i misterna biżuteria komponowały się z kolorem jej oczu. Siedziała grzecznie, z nogą założoną na nogę, delikatnymi dłońmi ułożonymi na kolanach. Jej głos był za to wyjątkowo mocny, nie tak delikatny jak przy publicznych wystąpieniach.  
– Nie widzieliśmy ich od dwustu siedemdziesięciu dziewięciu lat, ba, dwadzieścia siedem lat temu nie wiedzieliśmy nawet, że żyją – powiedziała powoli. Lord Nezekan niemal niezauważalnie opuścił wzrok. – Są zagrożeniem, co pokazała dobitnie bitwa o Primum.  
Templar, ubrany w biały mundur przepasany seledynową szarfą, spojrzał na kobietę, zmarszczył brwi.  
– Ktoś z nas musi być w Teminon póki sytuacja się nie uspokoi – oznajmił.  
– Nie uspokoi się – dodał Lord Vaizel, siedzący z rękoma splecionymi za głową, w zielonej koszulce i jeansach, blond włosami związanymi w krótki kucyk.  
– Więc będę tam cały czas.  
– Ustalone. – Lady Ariel skinęła głową. – Nie możemy stracić tej fortecy, jest kluczowa dla utrzymania wpływów w Abyss – zwróciła się do Lorda Nezekana. – Nie walcz za wiele z Balaurami, one nie mają znaczenia. Trzeba skupić się na Asmodianach, przerzedzić ich szyki, zdobyć jak najwięcej terenów. Zwiększyć znaczenie Radiant Ops, wykonują ostatnio naprawdę dobrą robotę. Niech Asmodianie będą zajęci w Abyss, to ułatwi nam dotarcie do Wieży.  
– Co do tego… – Ranger podniósł rękę, jakby zgłaszając się do odpowiedzi. – Pora na trochę informacji od Shugo, co nie? – Uśmiechnął się. – Raz, Asmodianie wiedzą o tym, że chcemy rozwalić ich wieżę. Dwa, Lord Marchutan opuścił Asmodae, ale nie pojawił się w Abyss.  
– Balaurea – powiedziała od razu Lady Yustiel, krągła kleryczka o ciemnobrązowych włosach. Zacisnęła pięści.  
– Zajmij się tym – odparła Lady Ariel, nawet na nie patrząc.  
– Tak jest.  
Twarze obu nie zdradzały żadnych emocji, chociaż powietrze zdało się zagęścić.  
– Wiedzą? – odezwał się Lord Kaisinel, wysoki spiritmaster w zdobnej fioletowej szacie. Rozsiadł się na swoim fotelu. – Nie można ufać Shugo, nawet tym od nas. Cóż, będzie ciekawiej. Chętnie zobaczę na co stać Lumiel po tylu latach. – Pogładził krawędź swojej księgi, z którą rzadko się rozstawał.  
– Pełna mobilizacja, Kaisinel. – Lady Ariel położyła dłonie na blacie. – W ciągu dwóch miesięcy powinniśmy dokończyć system przekierowywania naszych portali. Teraz, gdy Asmodianie wiedzą o naszych planach, system nie daje aż takiej przewagi… – Westchnęła. – Ale mimo to, będą działać w jedną stronę, prosto do Asmodae. Oni musieliby udać się do nas przez Abyss, a to trwa.  
– Czyli to pewne, że nasze wojska nie wrócą? – spytał Lord Nezekan dosyć ostrym tonem.  
– Nie martwcie się o to, możecie mi zaufać. – Lady Ariel uśmiechnęła się ślicznie.  
– W porządku. Nie chcę żadnych niepotrzebnych strat.  
– Skoro już będziesz w Abyss, odbierzesz naszego małego szpiega? – Lord Vaizel spojrzał na templara.  
– Mam nadzieję, – wtrąciła się Lady Ariel – Vaizel, że jego informacje okażą się naprawdę przydatne.  
– Ja też, nie chce mi się szukać kolejnej odpowiedniej Daevy – wyznał ranger rozbrajająco. – Jeśli będą, należy zrehabilitować go w oczach Elysei i nagrodzić. Jeśli zawiedzie, skazać za zdradę. – Wzruszył ramionami. – To ja wracam do roboty. – Wstał. – Czeka na mnie pewna dama w Eltnen.  
– Myślę, że wszystko jest już jasne. – Lady Ariel poprawiła kaptur. – Kaisinel, działaj sprawnie, zostajemy w kontakcie. Nezekan, masz wolną rękę w sprawie Abyss i Radiant Ops. Nie chcę jedynie drugiej takiej porażki jak bitwa o Priumum. Yustiel, musimy porozmawiać w moim gabinecie – zwróciła się do kleryczki. – Wiara i siła – pożegnała resztę.  
– Wiara i siła. – Lord Nezekan jako jedyny z trzech mężczyzn zdawał się mówić te słowa z należytym szacunkiem. Kilka chwil później w ogromnej, słonecznej sali zapanowała cisza.

= = =

Xallevyn schował swoje sztylety, usiadł na schodach, wyciągnął z sześcianu coś do picia. Theodore ganiał się jeszcze z jednym duchem. Assassin i sorcerer pomagali właśnie mieszkańcom Kurngalfberg pozbyć się okolicznych potworów, których obecność znacznie utrudniała podróże i prace restauratorskie. Theodore dorwał ostatniego przeciwnika, jednym zaklęciem wysłał go do strumienia aetheru. Schował orba, usiał obok Xallevyna, wcześniej strzepując dłonią trochę śniegu ze stopni. Odetchnęli, obaj zziajani po walce, popatrzyli na śnieżną krainę rozciągającą się przed nimi. Assassin uśmiechnął się.  
– Ani śladu Shadow Courtu przez ostatnich kilka dni – powiedział zadowolony.  
– Ja ciągle czekam. – Sorcerer zmarszczył brwi.  
– Nie jest ci za zimno?  
– Obejmij mnie i będzie w sam raz. – Xallevyn posłuchał, podsunął się do Elyosa, objął go ramieniem w pasie. – Słucham – dodał Theodore ostro. Zaczynał tracić cierpliwość, assassin już dawno obiecał mu trochę wyjaśnień.  
Xallevyn milczał jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, patrzył przed siebie, zaciskał palce na boku Theodora.  
– No dobra… – westchnął. – Musisz wiedzieć za kogo wychodzisz. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
– Xall, nie o to chodzi. Nic co powiesz nie zmieni tego co czuję… – Sorcerer dotknął jego dłoni. – Chcę tylko wiedzieć co się stało. Jestem po twojej stronie.  
– Wiem. – Assassin opuścił głowę. Wstrzymał się jeszcze przez moment. – Zaczęło się ponad cztery lata temu… – powiedział w końcu.  
Nieliczne płatki śniegu wirowały w powietrzu, okolica była spokojna, pozbawiona już duchów, gdzieś w dole podróżowali kupcy i badacze. Theodore słuchał, nie przerywał.  
– Darvel i ja razem odbywaliśmy szkolenie. Doświadczeni żołnierze latali z nami po całym Morheim, zabijaliśmy Ice Clawy, nie byle jakich przeciwnicy, pomagaliśmy Elimom… Darvel cholernie chciał się przypodobać, wykazać. Najlepiej moim kosztem, wiesz, udowadniając, że jest lepszy. Aionie, rywalizowaliśmy chyba o wszystko… Szybko miałem tego dosyć, on niestety nie. Żadna przyjacielska rywalizacja, coraz mniej się lubiliśmy. Oficerowie to zauważyli, przydzielono nas do innych oddziałów, mnie do Rexa. Darvel awansował dosyć szybko, gdy jego oficer został generałem gdzieś w Brusthonin. Myślałem, że to koniec. Niestety, Darvelowi już wcześniej spodobała się assassinka z mojego oddziału, Tavish. A ja jej. Darvel próbował, ale naprawdę nie była nim zainteresowana. Chyba się zakochał, do dzisiaj nie związał się z żadną inną… Mogłem jej powiedzieć, że ze mną jej nie wyjdzie. Nawet nie była jakaś wyjątkowa. Ale nie powiedziałem, wręcz przeciwnie. Uznałem, że to dobra okazja, aby być w czymś lepszym od Darvela. Theo, żebym wiedział do czego to doprowadzi… Darvel wieść o naszym związku przyjął źle, bardzo źle. A mnie to cieszyło. Tavish albo tego nie widziała, albo miała to gdzieś. Rex i Vana kazali mi się ogarnąć, obiecałem im, że nie potrwa to długo. Zerwałem z nią pół roku później. Pół roku wkurwiania Darvela byle trzymaniem jej za rękę. Powiedziałem jej, że to jednak nie to, że wolę facetów. Chyba uznała to za durną wymówkę. Darvel był na tyle miły, by uświadomić ją jeszcze, że byłem z nią zapewne tylko po to, aby się na nim odegrać. Nie żeby nie miał racji… Słuchał jak na mnie narzeka, był przy niej, gdy była smutna. Tavish nadal nie była nim zainteresowana. Była za to zainteresowania zemszczeniem się na mnie. A on nie wahał się jej pomóc. Z oskarżeniami poszła od razu do generał Nerity. Aionie… Złe traktowanie przez Rexa, molestowanie przeze mnie… Mieliśmy trochę kłopotów, zwłaszcza, że znalazła nawet świadków. Ciągnęło się to kilka miesięcy, Rex nie wiedział pewne czy jest bardziej wkurwiony na nią, czy na mnie. Darvel był za to przeszczęśliwy, zaprzyjaźnił się z Tavish, spędzali razem dużo czasu. Może nawet zaczynał jej odpowiadać. Co jak co, ale był dla niej dużo lepszy, niż ja. Rex miał dosyć tej całej chorej atmosfery w naszym oddziale, Tavish nie wystąpiła niestety o przeniesienie, a on w świetle tych wszystkich oskarżeń niezbyt miał się jej jak pozbyć. Jakieś dwa lata temu… Wysłał nas razem na prostą misję, kazał ją przeprosić, skończyć z tym wszystkim. Nawet miałem zamiar współpracować. Mieliśmy sprawdzić tylko gdzie wrogowie trzymają kilku schwytanych Mau, którzy z nami współpracowali. Wrogowie, czyli Mau uważające Balaurów za swoich panów. Idioci, krotko mówiąc. Czym jest takie rozpoznanie dla dwójki assassinów, nawet skłóconych ze sobą? Niestety tego dnia bazę Mau odwiedzał jakichś ich dowódca. Cholera, ile tam było straż. Co gorsza, część w hide. Theo, nie uwierzysz, sam będąc niewidzialny po prostu wpadłem na takiego. I się zaczęło. Trzeba było sobie odpuścić jeszcze przed wejściem w głąb ich terenów, ale żadne z nas nie chciało tego zaproponować. Małe mieliśmy szanse z bandą łuczników, wojowników i szamanów mogących przejrzeć hide. Gdy uciekaliśmy, Tavish została ranna. Strzała w bok i nogę. Ja oberwałem w ramię. Mau biegli w naszą stronę, szamani zaczynali cos krzyczeć. Tavish nie była w stanie rozwinąć skrzydeł, traciła dużo krwi. Wiesz, Theo… Może dałbym radę ją unieść, nawet z ranną ręką. Przecież, przy tobie nawet bym się nie zastanawiał. Chwyciłbym ją chociaż za nadgarstek i spróbował zlecieć na niższe tereny, poza zasięg ich strzał i czarów. Może dotarlibyśmy do naszych w porę. Może dostarczyłbym chociaż jej ciało. Ale wtedy, w tych ułamkach sekund, pomyślałem jednie o tym jak Tavish i Darvel uprzykrzali mi życie przez ostatnie miesiące. Jak ona zareagowała na nasze rozstanie, ile miałem przez nią problemów. Wystarczyło odlecieć samemu, aby wiele z nich skończyło się raz na zawsze. I tak też zrobiłem. Tak, Theo, zostawiłem ją tam i nawet się nie odwróciłem. Rexowi przedstawiłem mapę z nakreślona pozycją więźniów, poinformowałem dokładnie o siłach wroga. Przekazał te informacje wyżej, byli zadowoleni, mogli wysłać odpowiednio przygotowane Daevy do odbicia Mau. Nie dbali więc o jedną ofiarę, wiele misji kończyło się gorzej. Ta została uznana za udaną. Rexowi powiedziałem, że Tavish zginęła od strzał, a ja nie mogłem ryzykować zabrania jej ciała, sam bym na pewno zginał. Ranna ręka działała tylko na moją korzyść. Rex skinął głową, nie wracał nigdy do tego tematu. Prędzej czy później wszyscy się z tym pogodzili. Ale nie Darvel. Był pewien, że to ja zawiniłem. Nie planował wziąć sprawiedliwości w swoje ręce, już wtedy pokładał dużą wiarę w Shadow Court, zgłosił się do nich. Nie udzielili mu wielkiej pomocy, uznali, że śmierć towarzysza podczas misji nie kwalifikuje mnie jako zdrajcę Asmodae. Zresztą wtedy na całego zajmowali się ludźmi i Daevamu współpracującymi z Leparystami oraz ich szpiegami w naszych fortecach. Oddział Darvela został wysłany do Morheim, ja zostałem w Beluslan. Nyvre wciąż był w kontakcie z Vaną, powiedział jej, że Darvel zdał się odpuścić, skupił się na pracy. No i się skupił. Teraz jest sędzią w Shadow Courcie i ma zamiar skorzystać ze swoich przywilejów. Na dodatek trafił mu się Elyos, którego ma za szpiega, a mnie za współpracującego z nim zdrajcę. Jak pewnie większość Shadow Courtu, tacy już są. Nie jest też tajemnicą, że naprawdę jestem gejem, więc zapewne wyciągnął sobie kilka wniosków. No i tym bardziej wściekły jest o tamte sprawy z Tavish. Theo, nigdy bym tego nie zaczął gdybym wiedział, że kilka lat później będziesz w to wmieszany…   
– Już cicho. – Theodore przyłożył dłonie do twarzy, odetchnął głęboko coraz chłodniejszym powietrzem. Patrzył w dół, na schody oprószone śniegiem. Xallevyn zabrał rękę, którą go obejmował, oczekiwał w milczeniu. – Nie muszę ci chyba mówić, że zachowałeś się jak ostatni dupek w ogóle zaczynając z nią chodzić?  
– Theo…  
– Dobra, nie ważnie. – Elyos pokręcił głową. – Stało się. Już ja cię wychowam. – Zaśmiał się słabo. – Zacząłeś pomagać ludziom, nawet jeśli nam za to nie płacą, więcej czytasz, bywasz miły dla obcych…   
– Nie zapłacą nam za te duchy?  
– Xall.  
– Wybacz.  
– A ja dzięki tobie walczę coraz lepiej, coraz mniej się boję…  
– Ty się nigdy nie bałeś. Kto normalny wpycha rękę między zęby dzikiego zwierzęcia?  
– Miałem na myśli groźniejszych przeciwników. – Theodore zaśmiał się nerwowo. Splótł palce, nie patrzył na Xallevyna. – Zrobiłem wiele rzeczy, o które nigdy bym się nie posądzał. Wiele…  
– Theo? – Assassin spojrzał uważnie na mężczyznę. Widział jego niepewność, zestresowanie. Dlatego nie chciał mu tego opowiadać. – Wiem, że chujowo postąpiłem…  
– Nie… – Theodore przygryzł usta. – Już nawet nie wiem jak ja bym postąpił… Dziękuję ci, że mi to wszystko wyjaśniłeś, nie skamłałeś, doceniam…  
– Jesteś zły?  
Elyos pokręcił głową.  
– Ja też muszę ci coś powiedzieć – wyznał cicho.

= = =

Theodore został wprowadzony do niewielkiej sali, znajdującej się w okazałym budynku będącym siedzibą generała Perento, dowódcy heirońskich wojsk. Stał teraz nieruchomo, nie pewien nawet czy wypada usiąść. Powiedziano mu, że spotka się zaraz z samym Lordem Nezekanem.  
Tutaj, w Heironie? Co on tu robi? Już wie o Xallu? Ile wie…? Cholera.  
Wstrzymał oddech, gdy usłyszał otwierające się drzwi.  
Co ze mną zrobi? Zabije mnie? Aionie, jestem trupem.  
Odwrócił się powoli.  
Do sali rzeczywiście wkroczył Lord Nezekan, we własnej osobie. Strażnicy od razu zamknęli drzwi, zostali na korytarzu. Theodore przełknął ślinę.  
Lord Vaizel uwielbiał zmienianie form – potrafił przybrać postać dowolnego człowieka, zwierzęcia, czy potwora. Często korzystał z tej umiejętności gdy miał ochotę pokręcić się po Elysei i nawiązać nowe, niezobowiązujące znajomości. Pierwszy raz jednak użył jej by podszyć się pod innego Lorda. Lord Nezekan cieszył się nieporównywalnie większym autorytetem wśród Elyosów, dowodził armią, był prawą ręką Lady Ariel. Ranger wiedział doskonale, że templar będzie wściekły, gdy dowie się o jego pomyśle i sposobie, w jaki wprowadził go w życie. Wiedział też, że Lord Nezekan będzie musiał się na niego zgodzić i ogłosić swoim – przecież w życiu nie powie podwładnym, że to nie on, nie jego misja, że ktoś się pod niego podszył. Lady Ariel także tego nie zrobi. Wszyscy skorzystają, a Lord Vaizel będzie miał czyste ręce – lubił działać, ale nie lubił się wychylać.  
– Proszę usiąść – powiedział najoschlej jak umiał, sam zajmując miejsce po drugiej stronie stołu. Sorcerer podszedł do krzesła, odsunął je lekko drżącą dłonią. – Theodore Hamilton, Daeva, dwadzieścia sześć lat, urodzony w Sanctum?  
– Tak, to ja…  
– Oddany Elysei?  
Theodore splótł dłonie pod stołem, patrzył na Lorda trochę tępym, onieśmielonym wzrokiem. Nigdy nie widział żadnego z tak bliska, a już na pewno nie Lorda Nezekana, najbardziej wyniosłego spośród władców Elysei.  
Co ja mam niby odpowiedzieć?  
– Wiara i siła – odparł unosząc brodę.  
Lord Vaizel z trudem powstrzymał się od śmiechu.  
– Wiara i siła – odpowiedział z powagą Lorda Nezekana. Starał się wyglądać nieprzystępnie i zgorzkniało. – Słuchaj uważnie, Daevo, nie będę się powtarzać. Chcę żebyś zrobił coś dla mnie, dla Elysei.   
– Słucham…  
– Co tu dużo mówić, – ranger, podekscytowany planem, wrócił do swojego swobodnego, niepoważnego tonu – chcę żebyś udał się do Asmodae, zdobył informacje niezbędne w nadchodzącej wojnie. Dostaniesz się tam z pomocą moją oraz Asmodianina, który razem z tobą uda się do Abyss – kontynuował, widząc zaskoczony wzrok sorcerera. – Ja zajmę się zorganizowaniem waszej ucieczki, gdy w okolicy Teminon otworzy się kolejny portal. Nie będziecie mieli dużo czasu, więc nie ma czasu na wątpliwości.  
Pomóc uciec Xallowi? Zaraz, zaraz, uciec…?  
– Ucieczki?  
– Musi wypaść przekonująco, prawda? – Lord Vaizel nie mówił już w ogóle jak Lord Nezekan, jednak Theodore zupełnie nie zwracał na to uwagi. Nawet gdyby nie był tak zaskoczony treścią rozmowy, i tak nie znał Lordów na tyle, by cokolwiek podejrzewać. – A Asmodianin będzie wierzył, że mu pomogłeś. Jego współpraca będzie niezbędna, jeśli chcemy byś dotarł cały i zdrowy do Lorda Zikela.  
– Do… Lorda Zikela….?  
Aionie, naprawdę jestem trupem.  
– Jeśli on pozwoli ci zostać w Asmodae, nikt tego nie zakwestionuje. Weźmiesz ten list. – Ranger podał sorcererowi zalakowaną kopertę. – Powiesz, że to wiadomość do Lorda Zikela, ode mnie. Asmodianie nie odważą się nie pozwolić ci go przekazać.  
– A treść listu?  
O cholera, Theo, zamknij się.  
– Treść listu to nie twoja sprawa, Daevo. – Lord Vaizel uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Ale powinna przekonać Lorda Zikela, by dał ci chociaż szansę. A jak udowodnisz mu, że jesteś po stronie Asmodian? Wiemy z relacji ocalałych członków Storm Legionu, że Lord Zikel wymagał od nich przysięgi lojalności. Jak ją złożysz? Musisz zabrać ze sobą jeszcze jedną Daevę, Daeve wyjątkową. Oddaną swojej misji, gotową zginąć w obronie Elysei Co ważniejsze, ufająca tobie i taką, na której ci nie zależy, abyś mógł ją zabić.  
Co kurwa?!  
– Lordzie Nezekanie… – Theodore otworzył usta, ale przerwał po tych dwóch słowach.  
Mogę pomóc Xallowi i to za zgodą samego Lorda. Inaczej będą go przesłuchiwać, będą go przecież… Aionie. Ale za jaką cenę?! Jak ja mam niby wykonać tę misję… Kogo zabrać…  
– Daevie tej powiesz, że to misja ode mnie. Że to zamach na Lorda Zikela, Lorda Zniszczenia, który doprowadził do Wielkiego Katakalizmu. a lata później zaprzepaścił szanse na pokój mordując mój legion. – Zacisnął zęby, z radością udając zdenerwowanego templara. – Powiesz tej Daevie, że list to tylko przykrywka. – Podał Theodorowi dwie złożone kartki. – A to przepis na niewielkie aetherowe bomby wchodzące w reakcję z organizmem Daevy, coś na bazie run, krótko mówiąc. Przepis jest oczywiście lekko przerobiony. Bomby nie zadziałają, ale będą wystarczająco przekonujące, by druga Daeva nie zauważyła niczego dziwnego.  
Nie powinienem był nigdy opuszczać Sanctum.  
– Na drugiej kartce masz informacje niezbędne do kontaktu z Shugo, któremu przekażesz pierwsze mapy, notatki i dane. On poinformuje cię gdzie spotkasz się z kolejnym naszym szpiegiem, który zabierze ciebie i resztę informacji z powrotem do Elysei. Za jakieś pół roku.  
Pół roku?!  
Pół roku… z Xallem…  
– Dlaczego Shugo tego nie zrobią?  
Kurwa, Theo, zaraz wkurzysz Lorda.  
Lord Vaizel uśmiechnął się. Chyba słaby był z niego Lord Nezekan, skoro sorcerer ośmielił się w ogóle o coś spytać. No trudno, mu to nie przeszkadzało.  
– Shugo zgodzą się przekazać jakiś dokument, zgodzą się przekazać informację. Za odpowiednią kwotę oczywiście. Znasz ich motto, Daevo? „Martwy Shugo nie zarabia”. Żaden nie zgodzi się narażać życia zbierając owe informacje. Żaden nie zostanie zresztą wpuszczony przed oblicze Lorda, na naradę generałów, czy do ważnej bazy. A tego oczekuję od ciebie.   
Nie powinienem był nigdy opuszczać swojego pokoju.  
– Zrozumiałeś? – spytał Lord Vaizel trochę ostrzej. Sorcerer nie wyglądał mu na wyjątkowo odważnego, ani tym bardziej oddanego Elysei. Stawiał na jego więź z Asmodianem, która, jak zaobserwował podczas krótkiego pobytu w lochach pod postacią Tursina, nie wyglądała, delikatnie mówiąc, na wrogą. Nie wnikał, miał nic przeciwko, było mu to na rękę.  
– Zrozumiałem… – Theodore już nawet nie drżał, siedział sztywno, nie wierząc, że cokolwiek z tego wszystkiego dzieje się naprawdę.  
Ja… pierdolę…   
– Zrobisz to? – Lord Vaizel pochylił się nad stołem.  
O… mój…  
– Zrobię.  
Dla Xalla.  
– I zrobiłem. – Theodore odetchnął głęboko chłodnym powietrzem. – Zrobiłem wszystko to, czego chciał ode mnie Lord Nezekan. Bałem się, cholernie się bałem. To, co stało się w Beluslan… To wszystko… Ale dzięki temu mogłem zabrać cię z Teminon, mogłem być tutaj z tobą. – Opuścił wzrok.  
Xallevyn wstał, odszedł kilka kroków, zostawiając ślady na grubszej już warstewce śniegu. Wplótł dłonie we włosy, odchylił głowę. Zapadał zmierzch.  
– Ale nie wrócę – powiedział Theodore patrząc w jego stronę. – Zostaję z tobą. Myślałem jedynie o spotkaniu z tym drugim Shugo, przekazaniem, cóż, reszty informacji... Z pierwszym już się widziałem, jakiś czas temu…  
Milczeli przez chwilę. Assassin ponownie podszedł do sorcerera. Nie wyglądał na złego.  
– Jeśli powiedziałbym, że masz nie przekazywać tych dokumentów… – zaczął niemal szeptem. – Posłuchałbyś?  
Theodore podniósł się z ziemi.  
– Tak – odparł zdecydowanie. – Chcesz tego?  
Xallevyn pokręcił głową. Taka odpowiedź i tak była bardziej, niż wystarczająca.  
– Postanowiliśmy nie wybierać żadnej ze stron. Powiedziałeś naszym wiele. Spotkaj się z tym Shugo, przekaż papiery Elyosom. Niech nie mają cię za zdrajcę, nie jesteś zdrajcą. Zrób swoje. Byleby z dala od Shadow Courtu. – Dotknął ramienia sorcerera. – Ale potem wracaj od razu – dodał czule i z przejęciem.  
Theodore zadrżał, przymknął oczy, chcąc powstrzymać napływające do nich łzy. Moment później objął nagle zaskoczonego Asmodianina, zacisnął dłonie na jego kamizelce.  
– Jesteś najwspanialszym facetem na świecie. A ja najszczęśliwszym, mogąc być z tobą.  
– No już, już, bo mnie zawstydzisz. – Xallevyn odsunął go od siebie, uśmiechnął się. – I… – dodał mniej pewnym tonem – dziękuję, że zrobiłeś to wszystko dla mnie. Że nie wrócisz do swoich, mimo, że byś mógł, i to w chwale. Mogłeś co prawda powiedzieć wcześniej, nie prowokowałbym wtedy Darvela… – Uznał, że pora zmienić temat. Theodore przeprosił pokornym spojrzeniem. – Wracajmy do motelu, w końcu obiecałeś pomóc jutro z rana w odmrażaniu świątyni, czy cokolwiek będziecie tam robić.   
– Praktyki nigdy za wiele. A skoro mamy zamieszkać niedaleko, warto mieć trochę znajomości – odparł sorcerer pogodnym tonem.   
Nie był pewien co się dzieje. Przecież właśnie opowiedzieli sobie dwie dosyć nieprzyjemnie historie. A jego wręcz nosiło z radości. W najśmielszych oczekiwaniach nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji Xallevyna. Spojrzał na niego z miłością, większą niż zwykle, jeśli było to w ogóle możliwe.   
Nastała już noc, złapał więc assassina pod ramię, aby nie zgubić się w ciemności. Chciałby go nigdy nie puszczać. Jego oczy tak pięknie błyszczały w ciemności, kochał tę czerwień.  
– Powiedz, nie myślałeś nigdy o kupnie jakiegoś zwierzaka? – spytał, gdy oddalali się w kierunku zabudowań. Xallevyn pocałował go z zmarznięty policzek.

= = =

Kilkoro Bubu ganiało za uciekającymi ginsegami, inne przygotowywały weselną ucztę, ktoś siedział na dworze i szył płaszcze. W okolicy kręcił się podejrzany Shugo, skory wymienić cenne kamienie na platynowe monety. Od strony morza wiał przyjemny wiatr, okolica była zielona, pachnąca trawą i kwiatami. Vana siedziała na skarpie, pomagała jednej z gospodyń posegregować leśne owoce. Wioska Bubu była mała, ale głośna i przytulna. Jej mieszkańcy nie mieli więcej niż pół metra wzrostu, ich skórę i pyszczki pokrywało miękkie jasnobrązowe futerko. Rangerka spojrzała na Rexnwey, który podszedł do niej, usiadł obok.  
– Myślisz, że dzięki gejzerom dalibyśmy radę dolecieć do tamtego wraku? – spytała, wskazując na wodę tryskającą na horyzoncie. W oddali malował się ogromny, opuszczony statek.  
– Może i tak. – Gladiator podjadł kilka jagód, kobieta ze śmiechem odsunęła jego rękę. – Co powiedziała przywódczyni Bubu? – Rexnwey spoważniał.  
– Nic nie wymyśliła. – Vana opuściła głowę. – Jeszcze będzie próbować, ale…  
Gladiator wzdrygnął się nagle, coś szorstkiego otarło się o jego ramię, wskoczyło na jego nogi, zaraz znalazło się na rangerce.  
– Uważaj! – Rexnwey gotów był złapać napastnika.  
– To tylko ginseng. – Rangerka objęła zwierzątko. Złocisty stworek wtulił się w jej ramię. – Chodź tu, mały. – Pogłaskała go po wyrośniętej główce. – Widzisz, niegroźny.  
– I jadalny. – Mężczyzna wyszczerzył zęby. Ginseng uciekł w popłochu.  
– Rex! – Vana spojrzała na niego z pretensją. Pobladła nagle, pochyliła do przodu. – A… – Objęła się rękoma, jej oczy zaszły łzami, zacisnęła zęby. – Kurwa…  
– Vana! – Gladiator podniósł się do klęczek, objął kobietę. Od jej pleców zaczęło bić dziwne ciepło. – Aionie… – Ustało po chwili.  
– Już, już przeszło. – Rangerka złapała oddech, otarła łzy. – Pierwszy raz tak mnie zakuło. Ale już dobrze… – Spojrzała na Rexa przerażona. – Wynośmy się stąd. Tak jak się umawialiśmy.  
– Zobaczmy co u naszych starych znajomych Brohunów. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się trochę wymuszenie. Pomógł jej wstać. – A ja skoczę potem z powrotem do Bubu, może coś jeszcze wymyślą.  
– Dobry pomysł. – Vana oparła się o jego ramię. – Moglibyśmy oddać im tę księgę – dodała z lekkim rozbawieniem. – Na pewno by się ucieszyli.  
– Masz ją jeszcze? – spytał zdziwiony gladiator. Kobieta skinęła głową, wzięła do ręki swój sześcian, okręciła nim w palcach. – O, skubana.

= = =

Generał de la Warre oddał swojego staffa żołnierzom pilnującym wejścia do gabinetu Lorda Nezekana, poczekał, aż pozwolą mu wejść. Zamknięto za nim drzwi. Dowódca Radiant Ops podszedł od biurka, usiadł, gdy templar skinął głową.  
– Dobrze widzieć Lorda w fortecy, Lordzie Nezekanie – powiedział uprzejmie.  
– Jakie wieści? – spytał templar oschle, nieskory do wymiany uprzejmości.  
Chanter uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
– Dowódca odpowiedzialny za przegraną w bitwie o Priumum został należycie ukarany, zdobyliśmy część technologii Balaurów i dwie nowe wyspy.  
– Czyżbym nie był potrzebny? – Ciężko było ocenić, czy Lord Nezekan zażartował, pochwalił mężczyznę, czy był może niezadowolony. Generał de la Warre nie dał się jednak zbić z tropu.  
– Moi ludzie poinformowali mnie, że Lord Zikel wrócił najprawdopodobniej do Abyss… – odparł poważnym tonem. – Jeśli planują nas zaatakować, Lord jest niezbędny.  
Lord Nezekan niemal niezauważalnie zmarszczył brwi, zamilkł na chwilę.  
– Lord Zikel… – powiedział szeptem. Uniósł zaraz wzrok, spojrzał na rozmówcę. – Dobra robota, Radiant Ops zasługują na pochwałę. – Jego głos zabrzmiał lekko złośliwie, słychać było w nim echo zawodu, jaki sprawiło radiant Ops nie wiedząc o Lordzie Zikelu przed atakiem na Priumum. Lord Nezekan cieszył się jednak, że jego podwładni tak szybko uczą się na błędach.  
– Czy do Lordów dotarła informacja o śmierci jednego z moich oficerów? – Generał de la Warre zmienił temat.  
– Tak. Jeśli wszystko się powiedzie, za kilka tygodni dostaniecie nowego. Będzie niezwykle cennym nabytkiem.  
– Jeśli to nie problem, wolałbym sam… – zaczął chanter, umilkł jednak zauważywszy wyraz twarzy Lorda, zdecydowanie nie mającego zamiaru przyjąć odmowy od żadnej Daevy. – Tak jest – poprawił się.  
– Lady Ariel planuje zrobić z tego niemałą uroczystość. Dawno nie był generał w Elysei, prawda? Całemu radiant Ops przyda się kilka dni odpoczynku od Abyss.  
– Nie mogę się doczekać.  
– To wszystko. – Lord Nezekan zignorował lekko ironiczny ton rozmówcy, wrócił do przeglądania sprawozdań dostarczonych podczas jego nieobecności. Generał de la Warre odszedł do wyjścia, do gabinetu zajrzała niska czarodziejka gotowa wyprowadzić gościa i wypełnić kolejne polecenia Lorda. – Wezwij proszę generała Michalisa, mamy wiele spraw do omówienia – powiedział templar nie odrywając wzroku od kartek. Został sam. Wpatrywał się w linijki tekstu, błądził po nich wzrokiem, myślami był jednak zupełnie gdzie indziej. Zacisnął dłonie gniotąc jedną ze stron.

= = =

Śnieg trzeszczał pod nogami, wiał lekki wietrzyk. Przez chwilę szli po schodach, Theodore opierał się dłonią o jakąś ścianę. Zrobiło się trochę cieplej, nie czuł już płatków śniegu opadających na jego twarz. Pod podeszwami coraz twardsze podłoże, wokół cisza.  
– Ostrożnie. – Xallevyn pomógł mu zejść z ostatniego stopnia, trochę pokruszonego, puścił jego ramię. – Okej, jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedział dumnie.  
– Wiesz, za daleko to nie ode… – Theodore otworzył oczy. Tuż przed nim rosło ogromne, majestatyczne drzewo. Jego kora układała się w rysy twarzy, gałęzie sięgały szczytu lodowej jaskini. – Elim… – Elyos zaniemówił na chwilę. Spojrzał na Xallevyna, potem znowu na drzewo. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Wiekowy elim. Piękny.  
– Kasadrasil – oznajmił assassin lekko zarozumiałym tonem. – Zapadł w sen, gdy Kurngalfberg zamarzł podczas rozpadu Atreii. – Zdał sobie sprawę jakie to przyjemnie uczucie, wiedzieć coś z historii, pochwalić się przed sorcererem. Uśmiechnął się widząc zachwyt Elyosa.  
– Śpi… – Theodore dotknął Elima, delikatnie, z namaszczeniem.  
– No trochę mi to zajęło, – Xallevyn wyciągnął z sześcianu flakonik z rubinową, gęstą cieczą – ale mogę go na chwilę przebudzić. – Kucnął przed elimem, wyjął korek z naczynia. Zaczął wylewać płyn na korzenie. Theodore przytrzymał jego dłoń, poinstruował go jak robić to trochę ostrożniej i wolniej.  
– Jeszcze przed Kataklizmem – zaczął mówić, gdy wspólnie skraplali korę cieczą – elimy uchodziły za stworzenia bliskie Aionowi, magiczne, potężne. Udawano się do nich po rady, niektóre rozmawiały nawet z lordami, – wyjaśniał zachwycony – pomagały przekazywać   
informacje, dzięki telepatycznymi kontaktowi z innymi elimami, udzielały ślubów parom, które nie mogły pobrać się w świątyniach... – zamarł, zdając sobie sprawę z tego co powiedział. Spojrzał na Xallevyna.  
– Wiem, dlatego tu jesteśmy. – Assassin uśmiechnął się wyzywająco.  
– No… – Theodore z wrażenia puścił flakon, Xallevyn złapał go od razu. – Xa… – Próbował znaleźć jakieś słowa. – Ach. Zajebiście, znaczy się, cudownie. – Doszedł w końcu do siebie. – Skąd o tym wiedziałeś?  
– Było o Elimach w jednej z twoich książek…  
– No i? – spytał Elyos głupkowatym tonem. – Przeczytałeś?  
– Weź się zamknij.  
Wstali obaj, Theodore otrzepał szatę z resztek śniegu. Popchnął lekko assassina.  
– Budź go – powiedział podekscytowany. – Aionie, nigdy nie rozmawiałem z Elimem. – Podskoczył z nogi na nogę. Xallevyn wylał końcówkę płynu, powiedział coś pod nosem. Poraziło ich jasne światło, na moment setki promieni roztańczyły się na lodowych ścianach.  
Elyos zmrużył oczy, Asmodianin zasłonił swoje dłonią, jęknął. Ziemia lekko zadrżała, powietrze przeszył głęboki świst. Za chwilę wszystko wróciło do normy, jedynie kora elima rozstąpiła się odrobinę, obnażając jego oczy i usta.   
– Och… – Pień i gałęzie zaskrzypiały, Elim mówił wolno i leniwie, z pauzami po każdym słowie. – Czemu... przerywacie mój... sen... dzieci...? Wciąż tak tu... chłodno… A może minął... raptem wasz jeden... wiek?  
Xallevyn skrzyżował ramiona.  
– Nie mam pojęcia kiedy przebudzono cie po raz ostatni – powiedział pewnym tonem. Theodore, wciąż trochę oszołomiony, szturchnął go w ramię. – Szanownego Elima, przebudzono. – Assassin poprawił się od razu. – Przecież się nie obrazi, to drzewo – powiedział szeptem do Elyosa. Ten westchnął z uśmiechem.  
– Xallevyn, ja porozmawiam z elimem. – Podszedł do przodu, poprawił kołnierz płaszcza. – Kasadrasil…  
– To moje... imię.  
– No wiem. – Theodore odchrząknął. Dotknął dłoni assassina, wciąż patrząc na drzewca. – Czy mógłbyś udzielić nam ślubu, Kasadrasilu?  
– Jesteście... – Elim zamyślił się na dłuższą chwilę – ludźmi...? – spytał, pamiętając kto zwykle przychodził w tej sprawie do jego i jego braci.  
– Nie… – Sorcerer pokręcił głową. – Słyszałeś o Asmodianinach i Elyosach?  
– Nie słyszałem...  
– Zaczęło się po Wielkim Kataklizmie… – Theodore podekscytował się na myśl o małej lekcji historii.  
– Okej, okej. – Xallevyn przerwał mu prędko. – Szanowny Elimie, nie możemy pobrać się w świątyni Aiona – wyjaśnił. – To jak?  
– Strasznie elegancko. – Elyos ścisnął jego nadgarstek.  
– No bo...  
– Masz chociaż obrączki?  
– No chyba.  
– Chyba…?!  
– W sensie, że na pewno!  
Elim przyglądał się tej głośniej wymianie zdań.  
– Już zachowujecie się jak... stare, dobre... małżeństwo... – Chyba się lekko uśmiechnął. – Prawda, dzieci...?  
– Nie! – Krzyknęli obaj jednocześnie.  
– Są. – Xallevyn znalazł pierścionki. Dwie grube srebrne obrączki bez żadnych ozdób.   
Theodore odetchnął z ulgą.  
– Kasadrasilu… – zwrócił się do elima. – Chcę spędzić z nim resztę życia, nie ważne, czy będzie to dzień, czy sto lat. Zrobiłem już wiele rzeczy, o które kiedyś nawet bym siebie nie podejrzewał... Ale ta będzie najważniejszą. Taką, co do której nie mam wątpliwości. – Uśmiechnął się. – Kocham go. Bardziej, niż potrafisz to sobie wyobrazić. A z każdym dniem jeszcze bardziej. Zrobisz to dla nas?  
– Czujesz to... samo... – drzewiec spojrzał na Asmodianina – dziecko...?  
– Nie jestem… – Assassin zmarszczył brwi.  
– Och, Xall.  
– Przepraszam. – Xallevyn stanął na przeciwko Theodora, zaraz przed elimem. Musiał często mrugać oczami, nie chciał się rozkleić. – Tak – powiedział głośno. – O cholera, tak. – Pokręcił głową, odetchnął głęboko. Sorcerer uśmiechnął się.  
– Dalej... – Elim przymknął oczy. – teraz ludzie... wkładali obrączki…  
– Średnio się na tym znasz, co nie? – spytał Assassin z przekąsem.  
– No wkładaj. – Theodore wziął od niego pudełko z pierścionkami.  
– Z przyjemnością. – Xallevyn wsunął obrączkę na jego palec, Elyos zaraz zrobił to samo. Zajęło mu trochę dłużej, pierścionek opierał się przez chwilę na stawach w pazurach Asmodianina. Elim wymamrotał coś cicho, dłonie mężczyzn uniosły się, obrączki rozżarzyły blaskiem. – Co się… – Mogli czuć na swojej skórze jak aether rzeźbi nazwiska na srebrze, jak stróżki energii przechodzą przez ich palce i przedramiona. Sala znowu rozbłysła bielą, cienie elima i Daev padły na lodowe ściany. Kilka chwil.  
– Niesamowite. – Theodore dotknął swojej dłoni, spojrzał na pierścionek, jeszcze ciepły.  
– Sam Aion... świadkiem... te dwie... Daevy… – mówił Kasadrasil spokojnie.  
– Ta, Aion. – Sorcerer prychnął pod nosem.  
– Kurde, Theo. – Tym razem to Xallevyn zwrócił mu uwagę.  
– Oh, dzieci… – Elim zdał się poruszyć lekko ociężałym konarem. – Możecie się… – urwał, zamknął oczy. Po rubinowym płynie nie było już ani śladu. W jaskini znowu zrobiło się ciemniej.  
– Czy on zasnął? – Assassin popukał korę.  
– Ta… – Sorcerer skinął głową, raz jeszcze spojrzał z zachwytem na potężne drzewo. Poczuł nagle jak Xallevyn łapie go za ramiona, w miarę ostrożnie, i przyciąga do siebie. Pocałowali się. – Ach… – Theodore poczuł korę za plecami, sam objął assassina w pasie. – Xall, tak nie wy… – Próbował dojść do słowa.  
– Oj tam, oj tam.– Asmodianin pocałował go po raz kolejny. Elyos wyrwał się po chwili, chociaż cmoknął jeszcze assassina delikatnie w usta.  
– Lećmy do Pernon, zanim zgarną nam dom sprzed nosa – oznajmił twardo. Xallevyn uśmiechnął się.  
– Lećmy więc, panie Yarwyxr. – Wyszczerzył zęby.  
– Prowadź, panie Hamilton. – Theodore uniósł brodę. Odeszli od elima, śmiejąc się, szturchając, całując, patrząc na promenujące magią srebrne obrączki.

= = =

Rexnwey obudził się, przeciągnął. Wyciągnął ramię w stronę Vany, ale natrafił jedynie na chłodną już poduszkę.  
– Vana… – spytał przecierając zaspane oczy. – Gdzieś ty… Cholera! – Zerwał się prędko z materacu, ubrał. Wybiegł z namiotu, który rozbili w lesie Brohunów, groźnych istot o wyglądzie centaurów. Było jeszcze ciemno i chłodno, świt miał dopiero nadejść. Gladiator biegł, szukał kogokolwiek. Trafił w końcu na łuczniczkę patrolującą wejście do wioski. – Widziałaś Vanę? – spytał zdenerwowany. Kobieta zmrużyła oczy. – Przecież oddaliśmy wam księgę! – krzyknął Rexnwey, nie mając czasu na jej humory.  
– Wiem… – Łuczniczka przystanęła. – Ta fioletowa kobieta? – spytała oschle.  
– Tak, ona.  
– Szła na wzgórze, te nad kopalniami. – Skinęła głową w stronę łąk na południu. – Nasi szamani nie umieli pomóc, wybacz. – Spojrzała na Asmodianina.  
– Cholerne sztuczki białasów. – Rexnwey zmarszczył brwi. – Jak kiedyś jakiegoś spotkasz, zwłaszcza assassina, zabij bez wahania – wycedził. – I pozdrów ode mnie.  
– Tak zrobię. – Łuczniczka zacisnęła dłoń na swoim łuku. Gladiator podziękował, skierował się we wskazanym kierunku. – Idziesz do niej…? – spytała zdziwiona.  
– Tak.  
Odprowadziła Asmodianina wzrokiem, ten rozwinął skrzydła, zniknął prędko za wzgórzami. Kobieta westchnęła, spojrzała na zniszczoną podstawę Wieży, widoczną daleko na wschodzie, na bijący z niej promień, znikający w chmurach i lewitujących skałach, za którymi skrywała się druga połowa Atreii.  
– Rex! – Vana zauważyła gladiatora biegnącego w jej kierunku. Stała na skraju polany, zaraz przy wysokim uskoku. W dole widać było ogromne różowe drzewa pod którymi zbudowano wioskę Baltasar, gdzieś obok kopalnie, skalne obszary, bagna i mokradła. – Rex, wynoś się stąd! – Rangerka krzyknęła. Wyciągnęła dłonie przed siebie. Runa na jej plecach świeciła, jej blask przebijał się przez ubranie. – Cofnij się! – wrzasnęła, gdy mężczyzna podbiegł do niej, objął ją mocno.  
– Już dobrze, spokojnie. – Pogłaskał ją po głowie. – Chyba nie myślałaś, że cię zostawię? – spytał z uśmiechem. Osunęli się na ziemię.  
– Rex, to tak cholernie boli. – Vana wtuliła się w niego, zacisnęła pazury na jego bluzie, płakała. – Zaraz wybuchnie – powiedziała drżącym głosem.  
– Przepraszam, nie znaleźliśmy nikogo, kto wiedział co robić. Myślałem…  
– Nie ważne. – Rangerka zacisnęła zęby, nie potrafiła nie skupiać się na palących ukłuciach. – Dziękuję, że byłeś przy mnie. Ale już nie musisz. – Z trudem uniosła głowę. Próbowała odsunąć się od gladiatora, ale ten trzymał ja mocno. – Xall cię potrzebuje.  
– Jest już duży. No i ma Theodora. – Rexnwey uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.  
– Pasują do siebie.  
– Ta… – odparł niechętnie. Vana przycisnęła swoją twarz do jego ramienia, stłumiła krzyk. – Jestem, jestem tutaj. – Gladiator dotknął jej rozżarzonych pleców. Na jego dłoni zaczęły pojawiać się poparzenia. Było ciemno, ale od Vany zaczynał bić coraz mocniejszy, gorętszy blask.  
– Ale ty jesteś głupi. – Kobieta spojrzała na niego, uśmiechając się przez łzy. Czuła płonący aether w każdej komórce swojego ciała.  
– A ty piękna. – Rexnwey nadpaloną dłonią dotknął jej rozgrzanego policzka. Pocałował ją w wyschnięte, pogryzione usta. Potem objął z całych sił i nie puścił już do końca.

= = =

Lord Zikel siedział na skraju ogromnej skały. Opierał łokieć na ugiętym kolanie, patrzył na serce Abyss, na aether tak gorący, że można było pomylić go z ogniem. Płomienie odbijały się na jego czarnej zbroi, tańczyły na hełmie, ozdobionym krwistoczerwonym, opadającym na kark włosiem.   
Delikatny podmuch wzbił w powietrze drobinki ciemnego piasku. Po chwili znowu zapanował spokój i bezruch. Gladiator wstrzymał oddech.   
– Warto było czekać – powiedział, nawet nie drgnąwszy.   
Żadnej reakcji, żadnej odpowiedzi przez dłuższy moment.  
– Nie stała gdzieś tutaj flaga Elysei? – Usłyszał w końcu.  
Przymknął oczy, uśmiechnął się na dźwięk tego głosu. Wyniosłego, zawsze poważnego.  
– Musiałem ją niechcący zrzucić. – Spojrzał delikatnie w bok.  
– Niefortunnie.  
– Pewnie spłonęła w Core.  
Kolejne minuty ciszy. Zikel wciąż wpatrywał się w rozżarzony aether, siedział na pozór spokojnie. Za jego plecami, kilkanaście kilometrów dalej, rysował się kontur twierdzy Teminon i ogromnego drzewa obsypanego różowymi kwiatami.  
– Długo jeszcze będziesz podziwiał widoki? – Padło pytanie.  
Gladiator odetchnął, wstał powoli, wyprostował plecy. Leniwym ruchem otrzepał swój szarawy ogon z piasku. Odwrócił się w końcu. Stał tak przez moment.  
– Niektóre mógłbym bez końca – powiedział cicho.  
– Dobądź broni.  
– Porozmawiajmy – zaproponował, nie sięgając jeszcze po halabardę o dwóch ogromnych stalowych ostrzach, którą nosił na plecach.  
– Zmuś mnie. – Błysk jasnej klingi, ciężkie uderzenie ogromnej tarczy wbijającej się w skalne podłoże.  
Zikel dobył broni, okręcił nią w dłoniach. Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.  
– Jak sobie życzysz, Nez.


	16. Chapter 16

Theodore otworzył kolejny katalog wydrukowany na lśniącym papierze. Siedział na ławce przy ogromnej fontannie, niedaleko muzyków wypakowujących właśnie swoje instrumenty. Po placu biegały dzieci, kupcy zwoływali klientów, teleporterzy raz za razem tworzyli nowe aetherowe przejścia. Prawie jak w domu, tyle, że wszyscy mieli ogony i pazury. I spoglądali na Elyosa mniej lub bardziej dyskretnie.  
– Co myślisz? – spytał sorcerer, gdy dosiadł się do niego Xallevyn, niosący dwie butelki z piciem.  
– Średnio… – Assassin zmarszczył brwi. – Oferują nam takie zniżki, bo każdy chce Elyosa u siebie. Pałac w Glory Light? Kiedyś skakałbym ze szczęścia, ale… – Podał butelkę Theodorowi, sam napił się z drugiej. – No jak chcesz.  
– Całe życie mieszkałem w otoczeniu bogaczy, w najdroższej dzielnicy Sanctum. – Sorcerer uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Spojrzał na Xallevyna. – Mam dosyć. Z chęcią zaszyję się z tobą w Kurngalfbergu. – Nie mówił do końca szczerze, ale widział, że assassina nie ciągnie do posiadłości w drogiej dzielnicy. Z dala od cywilizacji powinno być im lepiej.  
– Świetnie. – Asmodianin odetchnął z ulgą. – Wiesz, szybko zaczęliby plotkować. – Spojrzał spode łba na dwie chichoczące skrzypaczki.  
– Chyba nie myślisz, że już tego nie robią. – Theodore rozsiadł się na ławce, odłożył katalog. Miał to gdzieś. – Xall, kupujemy razem dom. – Jego ręka powędrowała na ramię assassina. – No i mamy obrączki. – Uśmiechnął się. – Ja co prawda noszę rękawiczki, ale rozumiesz.  
– Dlatego lepiej będzie w Beluslan. – Assassin wstał, poprawił kaptur swojej granatowej bluzy. – Przynajmniej póki Shadow Court sobie nie odpuści.  
– Oni nie wiedzą co to znaczy odpuścić. – Sorcerer pokręcił głową. Schował katalogi, ruszył za Xallevynem. – Mimo wszystko, skoro tamten agent nieruchomości oferuje nam prywatne zwiedzanie Glory Light, nie zamierzam odmawiać. Mówił, że jest tam plaża.  
Przeszli obok fontanny, minęli niski murek wykonany z białych kamieni.  
– Jeszcze zamknięta, czekają z jej urządzeniem do końca licytacji.  
– I pływa się w lodzie? – spytał sorcerer głupkowatym tonem. – A zamiast piasku macie śnieg? Jak na Asmodae przystało.  
– Tu jest cieplej. Sam przyznasz. – Xallevyn szturchnął go lekko w bok. – Prawie jak w Elysei.  
– „Prawie” to spora przesada. – Dotarli w pobliże jednego z teleporterów, który kończył właśnie swoją przerwę na lunch. – No to lećmy, powiedział, że dopiero jutro będzie wpuszczał innych zainteresowanych. Kto by pomyślał, że bycie Elyosem w Asmodae może mieć tyle zalet.  
– To Pernon. – Assassin wzruszył ramionami. – Wielu mieszkańców to ludzie. Większość nie zainteresuje się wojną, póki wrogie wojska nie wylądują im w salonie. „Sprawy Daev, po to je stworzono.” – dodał beztrosko machając dłonią.  
– Standard. – Elyos znał to podejście doskonale. Podszedł do teleportera, pokazał mu pozwolenie, które otrzymał od agencji nieruchomości. – Ile się należy?  
– Na koszt firmy. – Mężczyzna zakreślił dłońmi ogromny okrąg, ten zaraz wypełnił się złoto–niebieskim blaskiem. – Szkoda, że ja nie mam kiedy podróżować.  
– E… okej. – Theodore odpowiedział uprzejmym uśmiechem zdradzającym lekkie zdezorientowane. Po chwili on i Xallevyn przeszli przez portal. Ułamek sekundy później postawili stopy na kamiennym deptaku, ucichły nagle wszystkie odgłosy miasta.  
Wokół było tak pięknie, tak pusto i cicho. Spacerowali powoli, sorcerer podziwiał zabudowę i roślinność, assassin wyrywał kwiaty z klombów twierdząc, że sprzeda ich płatki twórcom farb do mebli. Po jakiejś pół godzinie dotarli na plażę, zdjęli buty. Piasek był jasny, trochę chłodnawy, ale tak przyjemnie miękki pod stopami. Niskie, spokojne fale szumiały prawie niesłyszalnie, wiatr był bardzo lekki, a niebo jasne, jak na Asmodae.  
Xallevyn podszedł do brzegu, Theodore wyjął z sześcianu koc, położył go na ziemi.  
– A nie mówiłem? – powiedział assassin stojąc w wodzie po pół łydki. Koniec jego ogona dotykał leniwych fal. – Gorąca.  
– Aż nie… – Sorcerer pokręcił głową. Podszedł do mężczyzny, także wszedł do wody. – Kurwa, Xall, gorąca?! – Wybiegł z niej od razu, mając nadzieję, że nie zdążył odmrozić sobie palców. Assassin spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem i delikatnym niezrozumieniem. Theodore odchrząknął, poprawił kołnierz płaszcza. – Ale powietrze jest ciepłe – dodał uprzejmie. – I sporo zieleni.  
– Kurde, to może jednak pałac tutaj… – Xallevyn spojrzał na błękitne dachy malujące się na pagórkach. Białe mury, szerokie deptaki, zadbane drzewa i trawniki. – Miałbyś bardziej jak w domu. – Uśmiechnął się do Theodora. Chciał dla niego jak najlepiej. – Ale te wszystkie burżuje… – Zmarszczył brwi. – Kto wie ilu trzyma z Shadow Courtem. W Kurngalfbergu są za to sami badacze i normalni mieszkańcy…  
– Już mówiłem. – Sorcerer usiadł na kocu, wsunął stopy w piasek. – Tam przynajmniej będę miał robotę. Zajmę się rozmrażaniem tych zabytkowych budowli. Obiecałem też pomóc Kistenianiowi z jego nowym projektem. No i coraz lepiej znoszę zimno, odporność Daevy to nie byle co.  
– No tak, nosisz już tylko jeden sweter. – Xallevyn zaśmiał się. Ściągnął bluzę, koszulkę i spodnie, rzucił je na ziemię obok Theodora. – Idę do wody.  
– Tylko się nie poparz. – Sorcerer odprowadził mężczyznę wzrokiem.  
Minęło tak kilkanaście błogich minut. Assassin mógł rozprostować kości, zmęczyć się trochę, nacieszyć czystą wodą, nawet jeśli trochę zbyt ciepłą. Theodore wyciągnął jakąś książkę, chociaż jego wzrok wędrował raz to w niebo, raz na Xallevyna. Ale przeczytał kilka stron. Delikatny wietrzyk muskał jego policzki, poruszał jasnymi włosami.  
Assassin wrócił, rzucił się na kocyk, objął Elyosa mokrą ręką. Cały był zresztą mokry, z jego grzywki i ogona wciąż kapała woda, mocząc płaszcz Theodora i strony książki. Sorcererowi to jednak ani trochę nie przeszkadzało. Wtulił się w objęcia mężczyzny, przesunął palcem po jego wilgotnym ramieniu. – W głowie się nie mieści ile szalonych rzeczy zrobiłem w ciągu tego roku. Aż za dużo… – zaczął z uśmiechem, chociaż bardzo szybko spochmurniał. – Adela. – Przerwał prędko, nie chcąc pogrążać się w nieprzyjemnych myślach. Jego palec wciąż sunął po trochę szorstkiej, granatowej skórze assassina. – Ale jedna pozycja na liście wciąż jest nieodhaczona. – Przygryzł wargę, spojrzał na czarny tatuaż mężczyzny, na którym lśniły liczne krople wody.  
– Co takiego? – spytał Asmodianin kładąc się na kocu, zachęcając Theodora by ten pochylił się nad nim.  
– Seks na plaży – odparł sorcerer ulegając niemej namowie, patrząc coraz łapczywiej na półnagie, mokre ciało Xallevyna. Dotknął dłonią jego umięśnionego brzucha, przysunął twarz do jego twarzy.  
– No nie wie… – Asmodianin wyszczerzył zęby. Mimo wszystko byli na dworze. Nie dał jednak rady dokończyć, Elyos pocałował go namiętnie w usta. – Ach… – Xallevyn złapał oddech. – Tak przy wszy…  
– Nikogo tu nie ma. – Theodore uśmiechnął się. Wrócił do całowania, jedną rękę wplótł we włosy mężczyzny, drugą wsunął w jego mokre bokserki.  
– Ja też nigdy… – Assassin przyłożył dłoń do czoła, otworzył usta. Wzdychał coraz głośniej, gdy Theodore dłonią pieścił jego penisa, a językiem szyję. – O kurwa… – Zacisnął rękę na kocu, drugą położył na głowie sorcerera. Theodore przerwał pieszczoty na chwilę, podniósł się, rozpiął swój płaszcz, pod którym rzeczywiście miał już tylko jeden sweter. Ale teraz nie było mu ani trochę zimno. Rozebrał Xallevyna do końca, przygryzł wargę. Assassin zgiął kolana, Theodore złapał go za mokre uda, zaczął sprawiać mu przyjemność ustami, językiem. Asmodianin oddychał coraz głośniej, trzymał sorcerera za włosy, nie chciał by ten przerywał chociaż na chwilę. Każdy ruch jego miękkiego, wilgotnego języka przyprawiał go o rozkoszne dreszcze i westchnienia. Theodore przesunął dłonią po brzuchu i klatce piersiowej mężczyzny, odnalazł jego usta. Pogładził je palcami, które wsunął zaraz między rozchylone wargi Xallevyna, dotknął jego szorstkiego języka. Asmodianin złapał Elyosa za nadgarstek, wiedząc co zamierza jego kochanek, z chęcią polizał jego dłoń. Theodore zabrał rękę, przesunął palcami po udzie assassina. Xallevyn odetchnął głęboko, jęknął zaraz, gdy sorcerer wsunął w niego dwa palce, wciąż nie przerywając oralnych pieszczot.  
– Zaraz… – Asssassin zacisnął rękę na włosach Theodora, drapiąc lekko jego delikatną skórę. Starał się być ostrożny, ale sorcerer i tak zawsze kończył z kilkoma zadrapaniami. Brał je za komplement.  
– Ktoś tu zaraz będzie krzyczał moje imię – odparł podniecony Elyos odrywając na chwilę usta od penisa mężczyzny. Złapał oddech, oblizał mokre wargi, wrócił prędko do pieszczot, wciąż sprawiając przyjemność Asmodianinowi także palcami.  
– Ach… Theo… – Xallevyn był już bliski osiągnięcia orgazmu. Zupełnie się zapomniał, nie próbował już być cicho. – Theo! – Krzyknął jeszcze, nim jego ciało po raz kolejny przeszyły przyjemne dreszcze i szczytował, wciąż ściskając włosy Elyosa, nie dając mu przestać. – Ach… to było… – Spojrzał na sorcerera, który siedział teraz przed nim, ściągał z siebie pozostałe ubrania. – Cholera, Theo… – dodał, łapiąc mężczyznę za ramiona, przewracając go na ziemię, nim ten zdążył rozpiąć pasek u spodni.  
– Przyjemnie? – spytał Theodore zadowolony, z uśmiechem dając się przewrócić i przycisnąć do koca. Xallevyn odpowiedział mu łapczywym pocałunkiem i dłońmi niecierpliwie ścigającymi jego spodnie. Uwolnili swoje usta, odetchnęli. Asmodianin usiadł okrakiem na biodrach Elyosa, pogładził jeszcze jego skórę, wycałował szyję i klatkę piersiową. Wyprostował się, wziął w dłoń penisa mężczyzny, pazurem dotknął chłodnego kolczyka, wsunął go powoli w siebie, odchylił głowę wzdychając coraz głośniej.  
– Wyglądasz zajebiście. – Theodore złapał go mocno za uda, z rozkoszą patrzył jak Asmodianin ujeżdża go powoli, jak pieści dłońmi swoje ciało, pracuje każdym mięśniem. – Cholera, Xall… – Elyos jęknął z rozkoszy. – Jaki ty jesteś seksowny. – Nie potrafił nacieszyć oczu.  
– Ktoś także wygląda coraz lepiej. – Assassin zatrzymał się na chwilę, przesunął dłonią po brzuchu Elyosa. – Kolczyk, nowe tatuaże, powoli zarysowujące się mięśnie… – mówił z uśmiechem, bez pośpiechu poruszając biodrami. – Z każdym dniem lecę na ciebie coraz bardziej. A już bardziej się nie da. – Opadł na Elyosa, stłumił jego westchnienia kolejnym zmysłowym pocałunkiem, dłońmi objął rozpalone policzki. Theodore z całej siły zacisnął palce na jego pośladkach, ogon, już prawie suchy, połaskotał jego dłonie. Podnieśli się obaj, przytulili mocno. Xallevyn wciąż siedział na Theodorze, ten całował jego szyję, gładził włosy na karku i plecach Asmodianina. Za chwilę jedna ręka Elyosa powędrowała trochę niżej. Zaczął pieścić penisa assassina, chcąc sprawić mu jeszcze więcej przyjemności. Sam czuł, że zaraz dojdzie, eksploduje z rozkoszy pod wpływem ruchów mężczyzny, jego bliskości i dotyku. Wzdychał coraz szybciej, wbijał palce w jego pośladki, czuł jego oddech na swoich włosach, pazury na plecach. Przymknął oczy, wtulił się w assassina, jęknął pod wpływem zbliżającego się orgazmu, tak przyjemnie pobudzającego jego ciało. Xallevyn westchnął głośno, Theodore wpił się ustami w jego szyję.  
– Już się nie stresujesz, że tak na dworze? – spytał po chwili. Assassin odchylił głowę, uśmiechnął się wyzywająco.  
– Najchętniej wziąłbym cię na stole, przy którym spotykają się Lordowie – wyznał podnieconym głosem.  
– Trzymam za słowo.  
– Na razie trzymasz za co… Ach… – Xallevyn poczuł, jak Theodore dochodzi w jego wnętrzu, jak coraz szybciej przesuwa dłonią po jego penisie, językiem pieści jego sutki.  
Sorcerer opadł na plecy, odetchnął głęboko. Ponownie złapał assassina za wilgotne uda, przyciągnął do siebie, na swoją klatkę piersiową, chcąc raz jeszcze wziąć jego męskość do ust. Assassin oparł dłonie na kocu, z przyjemnością pozwolił Elyosowi ponownie doprowadzić się do orgazmu. Patrzył z rozkoszą na jego usta, pieszczące go tak łapczywie, na jego wilgotne wargi, tak miękkie, w tak pięknym kolorze, jakich nie miał nikt inny w całej Asmodae. Odsunął się trochę, uwolnił z ust sorcerera, dokończył dłonią, tuż przy jego twarzy. Theodore dotknął swojego mokrego policzka, Xallevyn zaraz odpłacił mu za pieszczotę długim, namiętnym pocałunkiem. Położył się obok Elyosa, wtulił w jego ramię. Theodore zaczął bawić się włosami na karku assassina, uspokajać swój oddech.  
– Rewelacja… – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Może tu jednak zamieszkajmy.  
– Haha. – Assassin uśmiechnął się uroczo. Złapał mężczyznę za rękę, popatrzył na srebrne obrączki, lśniące lekko w coraz słabszym świetle. – Mógłbym tak tu z tobą leżeć… aż do powtórki. – Pocałował Theodora w szyję, teraz ozdobioną delikatnymi tatuażami.  
– Chyba aż przyjdzie po nas agent, już trochę tę plażę zwiedzamy. – Elyos podniósł się z ziemi, sięgnął po ubrania. – Powtórka w hotelu – dodał zachęcająco. – Skoro spełniam już swoje fantazje… Mam ochotę na coś jeszcze. – Nachylił się do ucha assassina, dokończył czułym, frywolnym szeptem.  
– Zbierajmy się. – Xallevyn także zaczął się ubierać.  
Wiatr stał się jeszcze słabszy, niebo za to lekko jaśniejsze. Wysoko nad horyzontem rysowały się niewyraźne kontury pokruszonej Elysei. Assassin zapiął kamizelkę pod samą szyję, uniósł wzrok. Spojrzał zaraz na Theodora, który chował właśnie koc do sześcianu.  
– Wiem, że postanowiliśmy trzymać się z daleka – powiedział z powagą. – Cieszyć się życiem, i sobą, spróbować uciec od wojny.  
– Najdalej jak się da. – Elyos wstał z piasku.  
– Ale może to właśnie my dwaj powinniśmy walczyć o pokój.  
Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu przez dłuższą chwilę. Theodore zmarszczył brwi, uśmiechnął się gorzko.  
– A jak się walczy o pokój, Xall?  
Assassin zaśmiał się trochę nieswojo.  
– No myślę, że dajemy całkiem niezły przykład – dodał podchodząc do mężczyzny. Ruszyli w kierunku deptaka.  
– Jasne, to takie proste. – Sorcerer pokręcił głową. – Zapoznajmy Elyosów i Asmodian ze sobą. Na neutralnym gruncie. Bez broni. Niech się kochają, a nie zabiją.  
– Brzmi nieźle. I nierealnie.  
– Ta… – Theodore westchnął. – No i jest. – Skinął głową w kierunku agenta, który przeszedł właśnie przez aetherowy portal. – Ach, mam piasek we włosach. – Elyos dotknął swoich brudnych kosmyków. – I karku. Ale drapie.  
– Dobrze jest. – Xallevyn klepnął go lekko w pośladek. – Aionie, Theo, przy tobie ja także robię szalone rzeczy. – Nie zabrał jeszcze ręki. Uśmiechnął się prowokująco. – Zajebiste rzeczy.  
– Pan Yarwyxr? – Agent przywołał mężczyzn do siebie. Polecił teleporterowi otwarcie nowego przejścia. – Proszę wracać na główny plac. Pilna przesyłka.  
– Już lecimy.  
Moment później pojawili się niedaleko największej fontanny w Pernon, assassin odebrał list od kuriera Shugo, który czekał na niego zaraz przy murku. Nadchodziła noc, zapalały się nieliczne lampy, miasto pustoszało.  
– Teleport pod hotel poproszę. – Theodore podszedł do mężczyzny, który odliczał już tylko minuty do końca swojej zmiany.  
– Podobało się Glory Light? – spytał, pamiętając oczywiście swojego jedynego klienta z Elysei.  
– Pojęcia pan nie ma jak bardzo – odparł sorcerer ze szczerym uśmiechem.  
Hotel, w którym się zatrzymali, stał we wschodniej części Pernon, zaraz przy jeziorze, nad którym co noc unosiły się dziesiątki świetlików. Do bramy wejściowej prowadziła szeroka piaskowa ścieżka, do pokojów wchodziło się z drewnianych tarasów okalających każde piętro budynku. Spokojne miejsce, chociaż dosyć tłoczne w ciągu dnia.  
– List z Brusthonin? – spytał Theodore otwierając drzwi. Xallevyn stał za nim, wyciągał kartkę z koperty. – Czego chcą? – Wszedł do pokoju. Chwile później zorientował się, że assassin wciąż stoi na tarasie. Odwrócił głowę.  
– Theo… – Asmodianin wpatrywał się w list wpół[przytomnym wzrokiem. – Aionie… Nie, kurwa, nie. – Cofnął się o krok, wpadł plecami na barierkę.  
– Co się stało?  
Xallevyn upuścił kartkę.  
– Jak to nie żyje, o co im chodzi?! – wrzasnął zdezorientowany. – Że niby umarł?! Nie mógł… – Kręcił głową. – Nie, nie kurwa! – Theodore złapał go za drżące ramiona, uspokoił swoją bliskością.  
– Chodź. – Zaprowadził Xallevyna do pokoju, po drodze podniósł list, zamknął drzwi,  
– Rex… – Assassin nie potrafił usiedzieć w miejscu. – On nie mógł. Nie mógł… – Przeczesywał włosy dłońmi, raz za razem. – Nie on. Przecież nie tam. Theo… to nie prawda. powiedz, że to nie prawda. – Spojrzał na mężczyznę, rozpaczliwie oczekując jakiegoś potwierdzenia.  
– Chodź do mnie. – Theodore wyciągnął ręce. Usiedli na krawędzi łóżka, objęli się. – Xall… – Sorcerer głaskał roztrzęsionego assassina po plecach. – Spokojnie, już dobrze…  
– Nie, nie on… Oni kła… – Xallevyb przerwał słowa i łkanie, gdy Elyos pocałował go w czoło, przyłożył dłoń do jego pulsującej skroni. Zasnął od razu, opadł na mężczyznę.  
Theodore ostrożnie położył assassina na pościeli, ściągnął jego buty, nakrył cienką kołdrą. Odgarnął z jego twarzy czarno–białe kosmyki, otarł mokre policzki.  
Przepraszam… Chyba zbyt pochopnie… Ale musisz odpocząć, ochłonąć.  
Przypomniał sobie, że wciąż ma w kieszeni list, którego sam jeszcze nie przeczytał.  
Rex…? Aionie, o co chodzi?  
Bał się treści wiadomości, ale miał szczerą nadzieję, że może Xallevyn coś źle zrozumiał, wyolbrzymił. Usiadł koło niego, rozłożył kartkę. Czytał szybko kolejne litery, słowa, zdania, jego serce przyśpieszało, ręce zaczynały drżeć. Spojrzał na assassina, pozornie tak spokojnego, zaraz znowu na list. Poczuł jak łzy napływają do jego oczu. Zgniótł kartkę, cisnął ją na podłogę.  
– O mój… – Oparł brodę na zaciśniętej dłoni, pokręcił głową. Odetchnął głęboko, dotknął ramienia śpiącego mężczyzny, jakby chcąc go pocieszyć. Zacisnął palce, zamknął oczy. – Proszę nie.

= = =

Stali w wąskim korytarzu, zaraz przed drzwiami. Dwie drewniane ławki, jedna lampka na ścianie, trochę skrzypiąca podłoga. Budynek niedaleko wioska Baltasar, jednego z piękniejszych miejsc w Brusthonin. Theodore nie był jednak w nastroju na podziwianie krajobrazów. Patrzył na Xallevyna, który zdawał się nie mieć ochoty wejść do pomieszczenia.  
– Mogę wejść sam, jeśli…  
– Poczekam. – Assassin skinął głową. – Znaczy się wejdę – dodał. – Zaraz za tobą. Idź sam. – Machnął ręką. – Jeśli to jednak nie on… Idź.  
Theodore zostawił go w korytarzu, wszedł powili do dosyć przestronnej sali. Stał w niej lekarka, dwóch żołnierzy, jakiś Shugo. Na środku stał stół przykryty materiałem, pod którym rysowało się ciało człowieka, jednak jakieś dziwne, jakby niekompletne.  
– Elyos… – Lekarka zmarszczyła brwi.  
– Słyszałaś, to oddział oficera… – Jeden z żołnierzy spojrzał w jej stronę.  
– Tak, to ja. – Theodore podszedł do zebranych.  
– Pan Yarwyxr… – Shugo spojrzał w kierunku drzwi.  
– Tak, to ja – powtórzył sorcerer z lekkim uśmiechem. Cała czwórka popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona. Elyos odchrząknął, spoważniał. – Czeka na zewnątrz – wyjaśnił. – Znałem jego brata.  
– No dobrze. – Lekarka podeszła do stołu. – Chociaż pana Yarwyxra też będzie dobrze zawołać. Nie wiemy jeszcze co jest przyczyną śmierci. Wygląda na bliską eksplozję… – Zacisnęła dłoń na materiale. – Ostrzegam, że twarz i cały przód ciała są zmasakrowane. Zachowała się część włosów, jedno ucho, kawałek dłoni, stopy są prawie całe. Niestety…  
Theodore odetchnął głęboko. Widział już wiele. Kroił zwierzęta na uczelni, palił Leparystów w Theobomos, sam zabił Adelę w Beluslan…  
– Wystarczy, pokażcie go w końcu – powiedział prędko. Kobieta odsłoniła ciało. – O… Aionie. – Sorcererowi zrobiło się słabo. Żołnierz przytrzymał go za ramię.  
– W porządku, panie… Elyosie? – spytał spokojnie.  
– Hamilton. Tak… – Theodore przymknął oczy. – O mój… – Starał się oddychać głęboko. – Rexnwey miał kilka kolczyków w uszach, tak jak Xall… Raczej je pamiętam, włosy miał krótko ścięte. – Podszedł do ciała, jego ręce drżały, głos się lekko łamał. – Tak, to prawie na pewno… Jak to się stało? – Przełknął ślinę, spojrzał na lekarkę.  
– Znalazły ich Brohuny, posłaniec powiadomił naszego teleportera w wiosce Bubu.  
– Ich…?  
– Jest jeszcze jedna osoba… – Kobieta spojrzała na jednego z żołnierz, ten skinął głową. – Dopiero ustalamy jej płeć.  
Theodore poczuł jak robi mu się naprawdę gorąco, musiał poprawić kołnierz płaszcza, odsunąć go trochę od swojej spoconej szyi.  
– Jaki… – zaczął cicho. – Jaki miała kolor skóry? Jeśli wiadomo.  
– Jasny fiolet. – Lekarka spojrzała w papiery. – Niestety nie mamy nic do…  
– Vana Taivynn – doparł sorcerer opierając się o szafkę. – Wyjechała razem z Rexnweyem.  
– Sprawdźcie to. – Shugo zwrócił się do żołnierzy. – Może pójść pan po pana Yarwyxra? Wolimy mieć pewność.  
Theodore skinął głową, wyszedł prędko z pomieszczenia, oparł się o drzwi, westchnął. Odwrócił się do Xallevyna, który siedział na ławce, patrzył na niego pytająco.  
– I jak? – spytał assassin z nadzieją.  
– Xall… – Sorcerer opuścił wzrok.  
– Nie, Theo… – Asmodianin schował twarz w dłoniach. – Mój brat, mój brat… – Pokręcił głową.  
– Tak mi przykro. – Theodore usiadł obok mężczyzny, objął go ramieniem. – Jestem przy tobie. – Assassin skulił się w jego objęciach. – Vana chyba też nie żyje, jeszcze to ustalają…  
– Proszę, nie. – Xallevyn zacisnął pazury na płaszczu Elyosa. Milczeli przez moment, Theodore nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów. – Kto ich zabił? – spytał assassin po dłuższej chwili.  
– Nie mam pojęcia. Wątpię, że ktoś mógłby zrobić coś takiego… Że by potrafił…  
Otworzyły się drzwi, stanął w nich zdenerwowany Shugo.  
– Żołnierz Xallevyn Yarxyxr, assassin? – spytał zniecierpliwiony. – Proszę, lepiej mieć to za tobą. – Przywołał mężczyznę ręką. Asmodianin wstał podpierając się o Theodora, sorcerer wbił wzrok w ścianę, myślał nad pytaniem, które przed chwilą usłyszał, nad swoją odpowiedzią, nad słowami Shugo.  
Assassin.  
– Theo? – Xallevyn spojrzał na zamyślonego mężczyznę, prawie go wystraszył. – Chodź ze mną…  
Weszli do sali, Theodore trzymał się trochę z tyłu. Pękało mu serce, kiedy patrzył na assassina stojącego przed stołem na którym leżało coś, co jeszcze nie tak dawno było Rexem. Wolał nawet nie myśleć, co on by czuł widząc swoje siostry przykryte białą płachtą. Z rozerwanymi klatkami piersiowymi, zniszczonymi dłońmi, pozbawione większości twarzy. Zamknął oczy. Myślał nad odpowiedzią, bał się kierunku, w którym podążały jego myśli.  
Lekarka kazała żołnierzom wyprowadzić roztrzęsionego Xallevyna na korytarz. Theodore dotknął delikatnie jego ramienia, uśmiechnął się najbardziej pokrzepiająco jak potrafił, ale został jeszcze w sali, podszedł do kobiety.  
– Mogę na słowo? – spytał niepewnie. – Czy badając ciało… Zauważyliście coś dziwnego?  
– Oprócz tego jak wygląda? – odparła Asmodianka dosyć pogodnie. Theodore z trudem powstrzymał się przed komentarzem, lekarka odchrząknęła. – Stężenie aetheru w szczątkach drugiego ciała było niezwykle wysokie, nawet jak na Daevę. Jakby ktoś połknął aetherową bombę. Ale nigdy nie spotkałem się z takim samobójstwem, więc…  
Runa.  
– Dziękuję. – Elyos wyszedł w pośpiechu. Miał dosyć tego miejsca, tych ludzi, swojej bezradności wobec rozpaczy Xallevyna. Pożegnał Shugo i żołnierzy, podszedł do assassina, dotknął ukradkiem jego dłoni.  
– Wyjdźmy na zewnątrz.  
Dotarli na obrzeża miasta, niedaleko przed nimi malowały się rozległe bagna pokolorowane brązem i ciemną zielenią. Nad okolicą górowały ogromne drzewa o płatkach we wszystkich odcieniach różu. Powietrze było wilgotne, dosyć ciepłe, trochę ciężkie. Niebo ponure, Elysea prawie niewidoczna, zanosiło się na deszcz. Daleko lśniła słaba wstęga aetheru bijąca ze zniszczonej podstawy Wieży.  
– Kto mu to zrobił? – Xallevyn siedział na wilgotnej trawie, opierał łokcie na zgiętych kolanach. – Czemu nie mają ciała Vany, skoro znaleźli ich oboje…  
– Mówiłeś kiedyś, że Adela pytała cię o runy, prawda? – Theodore znajdował się zaraz obok niego, wyrywał co chwilę kolejne źdźbła z ziemi, rwał je na kawałki.  
– Tak, chyba tak. – Assassin przyłożył dłoń do twarzy. – O kurwa, Theo, nie mów, że… – spojrzał; przerażony na sorcerera. – To wybucha, prawda? Myślisz, ze Rex… Skąd Adela by o tym wiedziała? Powiedziałby mi. – Zacisnął zęby, zacisnął pięści. – Nie dałby sobie tego zrobić, zajebałby białasa który by w ogóle…  
– Nie on, Vana. – Theodore zamknął oczy, odchylił głowę. Nie chciał się rozkleić, nie mogli obaj. – Z niej prawie nic nie zostało. Pomyśl.  
– Ale czemu Rex… – zaczął Xallevyn z niedowierzaniem. Przerwał po chwili. – O mój… O mój… – mówił coraz bardziej łamiącym się głosem. – No tak. Rex… – Zaczął płakać.  
– Spokojnie. – Theodore przytulił go mocno, pocałował w czoło. – Musieli jej to zrobić w Core. Nie wiem czemu taką długą… Może assassin się pomylił. Adela się dowiedziała, pewnie chciała pomóc. Nie zdążyła, przeze mnie… I tak by nie potrafiła, ja nie potrafię. Cholera, pewnie gdy odcięli jej ogon…  
– Eugene odciął jej ogon – Xallevyn wszedł mu w słowo, otarł twarz. – Eugene… – powtórzył wyraźniej. – On zabił Vanę i Rexa? Theo?  
Aionie, nie. Błagam.  
– Xall… – Theodore opuścił głowę, przeczesał włosy drżącą dłonią. – Nie wiem.  
Mógłby. Potrafiłby. Zawsze chciał.  
– Nie mówmy o tym. – Assassin odwrócił wzrok, przygryzł usta.  
– Tak mi przykro. Tak mi…  
– Straciłem brata… i przyjaciółkę. – Spojrzał na sorcerera, starał się nie okazywać zdenerwowania. Uśmiechnął się przez łzy. – Mam tylko ciebie. A ty zostawiłeś dla mnie rodzinę… – Pokręcił głową. – Theo…  
– Już cicho. – Elyos dotknął jego dłoni, oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. – Mam aż ciebie – dodał cichym, trochę niepewnym głosem. Ciemne chmury i bladoróżowe płatki całkowicie zasłoniły kontury odległej Elysei.

= = =

Eugene przełożył kilka kartonów, przejrzał papiery i pojemniki, które znalazł w jednym z nich. Westchnął, odstawił je z powrotem na miejsce. Zauważył dużą czarną teczkę, która stała w kącie pokoju, oparta o bok szafy. Otworzył ją. Znalazł w środku kilka ilustracji sporej wielkości. Lekko rozmazane sylwetki, jedne z białymi skrzydłami, inne z czarnymi, z groźnym czerwonym błyskiem w oczach. Wieża w trakcie wybuchu, Atreia niedługo po, Lordowie na tle Sanctum. Wszystkie plansze piękne, dopracowane, namalowane z taką lekkością, najlepszymi oczywiście farbami.  
– Stare rysunki Theo? – spytał assassin zamykając teczkę, wciąż siedząc na podłodze.  
– Były kiedyś prezentacje w mojej starej klasie – wyjaśniła Nadia, której pokój właśnie sprzątali. – Raz miał Theo. Podobało się, fajnie mówił, ładne obrazki. Nie pamiętam co. Znaczy wiesz, de… – Zamyśliła się. – Asmodianie, uczył mnie. A potem polecieliście z nimi walczyć. – Zmarszczyła brwi. – Cat nadal walczy…  
– Twoja siostra jest bardzo silna. – Eugene podszedł do dziewczynki, pogłaskał ją po głowie. – Pokona ich wszystkich i wróci tu jeszcze przed wakacjami.  
– Do wakacji daleko. – Nadia nadęła policzki. Poprawiła kocyk leżący na łóżku, pokój wyglądał na całkowicie uprzątnięty. – Idziesz do pracowni Theo? – spytała, gdy Eugene wyszedł na korytarz. Pobiegła za nim. – Jej, dawno tam nie byłam, nie pozwalał mi.  
– Ja mam drugi klucz. – Assassin uśmiechnął się zadziornie.  
– Ej, to nie fair! – Dziewczynka wzięła go pod ramię. – A co będziesz robił? – spytała podekscytowana. – Przecież już nie jesteś na alchemii, tylko w wojsku. Jesteś jeszcze w wojsku?  
– Mówiłem, Nadia, to tylko wolne.  
– Ale… Słyszałam jak rozmawiałeś z mamą, o nodze. I że nie chcesz tam wracać. Mama jest najlepszym klerykiem, lepszym niż lady Yustiel! – dodała, widząc, że Eugene trochę spochmurniał. – Uśmiechnij się, niedługo będziemy się ścigać. – Wybiegła przed chłopaka, podskoczyła. – No wygram, ale…  
– Haha, zobaczymy. – Assassin szturchnął ją laską z ciemnego drewna, którą się podpierał. – Nie zapominaj, że ja mogę latać.  
Dotarli do pracowni, Eugene zapalił światła, zdmuchnął kurz z jednego z blatów, Nadia usiadła od razu na kręcącym się stołku. Rozejrzała się z zachwytem. Regały pełne słoików, teczek, probówek, dziwnych narzędzi. Liczne lśniące urządzenia, na ścianach kilka barwnych obrazów, przełamujących monotonną szarość pomieszczenia.  
– Podaj mi listę odczynników, Theo trzymał ją w drugiej szufladzie – polecił assassin wskazując na jedną z szafek, sam przeglądając sprzęty stojące na stole, podłączając je gdzie trzeba.  
– Mógł podpisać pojemniki. – Nadia pokręciła głową. Żadna z rzeczy stojących na regałach nie miała etykietki. Theodore wiedział doskonale, co gdzie trzyma, zrobił jednak spis na kilku kartkach, tak dla porządku.  
– Kto go zrozumie.  
Pracowali w skupieniu, Nadia odnajdywała odpowiednie przedmioty, zapisywała co gdzie stało. Eugene przecierał zakurzone szkła, przeglądał książki i swoje stare zeszyty.  
– Nie widziałam go od kiedy poleciał z Cat do Verteronu, do ciebie – zaczęła dziewczynka, ciągnąc drabinkę, po której musiała wejść by sięgnąć do najwyższych półek. Assassin nie oponował, wiedział, że mała nie lubiła, gdy wyręczało się ją w czymś, co chciała zrobić sama. – Prawie rok. Wszyscy myślicie, że jestem mała i głupia. Nic mi nie mówicie. – Spojrzała na chłopaka z wyrzutem, ten zamknął książkę. – Jesteś tu już tydzień… Znaczy cieszę się, jesteś moim drugim bratem. Gene… – Nadia zeskoczyła na podłogę, postawiła słoik na stole. – I wziąłeś pana Perento. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Ale nic nie mówisz. A rodzice mówią, że Theo wyjechał się uczyć. A ja myślę, że oni sami nie wiedzą.  
Eugene westchnął, otarł lekko spocone czoło.  
– Taki z ciebie detektyw? – spytał siląc się na zaczepność.  
– I ty wiesz. – Nadia skrzyżowała ramiona. – I im nie mówisz.  
– Skąd ten pomysł?  
Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego czule i z powagą. Moment później opuściła wzrok, splotła palce. Poczekała jeszcze chwilę zanim w końcu udzieliła odpowiedzi.  
– Bo jesteś smutny.  
Eugene uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Spojrzał na ogromny stół, na którym Nadia ustawiła wszystko dokładnie tak, jak ją prosił.  
– Zostałem ranny – wyjaśnił uprzejmie. – Bardzo.  
– No ale moja mama jest najlepszym klerykiem. – Dziewczynka uniosła głos, w jej spojrzeniu dominowała pewność i determinacja. Zaraz znowu posmutniała, zaczęła bawić się jednym ze swoich warkoczy. – I rodzice nie pokazywali mi listów od Cat. – Przymknęła powieki. – A zawsze pokazywali.  
Eugene wcale im się nie dziwił. Ale nie chciał patrzeć na smutną Nadię, tak przejętą losem swojego rodzeństwa. Wystarczyło, że on miał problemy z myśleniem o czymkolwiek innym. Dlatego był teraz w pracowni, zajęty projektem, którego nie dokończył na studiach. Musiał się czymś zająć, inaczej by zwariował.  
– Co ty na to, – zaczął, patrząc z uśmiechem na dziewczynkę – że skoro nie ma Theo, to pobawisz się trochę w naukowca? – Przyłożył palec do ust. – Nic mu nie powiemy.  
– Tak! – Nadia klasnęła, wyszczerzyła zęby. – Zawsze chciałam zobaczyć jak robisz poty. Albo te, no, trucizny. – Spojrzała na assassina z zachwytem. – Będziesz robił trucizny?  
Eugene zaśmiał się, pokręcił głową. Usiedli oboje przy stole, chłopak zapalił dodatkową lampkę. Wiedział, że nawet jeśli Nadia nie ma pojęcia co właściwie będą robić, i tak uszczęśliwi ją widok substancji zmieniających kolor, czy dymu unoszącego się znad podgrzewanych probówek. Oraz oczywiście samo założenie fartucha i rękawiczek.  
– Pamiętasz jak próbowałaś rysować runy? – spytał tonem, który miał sugerować, że zajmą się czymś naprawdę interesującym  
– Kazałeś mi nie mieszać kartek. – Dziewczynka zmarszczyła brwi. – I mówiłeś, że źle.  
– Haha, bo były straszne. – Assassin zaśmiał się szczerze, denerwując ją jeszcze bardziej. – Wiesz, kombinowałem z tym kiedyś na uczelni. – Położył na stole plik gęsto zapisanych kartek. – Potion, który mógłby zneutralizować runę. I kto wie co jeszcze, może nawet zwiększyć odporność na aetherowe ataki. Każdy mógłby go wypić.  
– No tak, – Nadia pokiwała głową, przybrała mądry i poważny wyraz twarzy – tak to tylko autor runy da ją radę zne… znatra…  
– Zneutralizować. No właśnie. – Eugene przymknął oczy, odetchnął. Tak, to było to, musiał się tym zająć. Czymś, co da radę poprawić mu humor. I może kiedyś kogoś uratować. – Przez ostatnie dni przeglądałem moje stare notatki. – Spojrzał na dziewczynkę. – Piszesz się na to? – spytał z uśmiechem.  
– No jasne!  
Nie zauważyli nawet, gdy na zewnątrz zaczęło się ściemniać. Pracowali w skupieniu, mierząc wszystko, przelewając, notując. Assassin nie pozwalał Nadii zająć się najważniejszymi czynnościami, ale dziewczynka z pewnością była dobrą i posłuszną pomocnicą. Nie zrobili na razie wiele, ale przynajmniej wszystko zdawało się zmierzać w dobrym kierunku. Assassin podgrzał kolejną probówkę, przyglądał się uważnie delikatnie zmieniającej się barwie cieczy.  
– Nadia, Eugene, – usłyszeli krzyk z korytarza – kolacja! – Pani Hamilton zapukała do drzwi. Odeszła zaraz w kierunku schodów. – Chodź, kocie, dla ciebie też coś się znajdzie. – Wzięła na ręce Pana Perento, zeszła do jadalni.  
Eugene pomógł Nadii zdjąć fartuch i rękawiczki, przemył twarz i ręce chłodną wodą, zamknął laboratorium na klucz.  
Kolacja znajdowała się już na ogromnym, przystrojonym stole. Okna w pomieszczeniu były uchylone, wpadały przez nie czerwone promienie zachodzącego słońca, lekki wietrzyk poruszał delikatnymi zasłonami i liśćmi kwiatów stojącymi przy ścianach. Eugene i Nadia zajęli swoje miejsca, dziewczynka opowiadała rodzicom o pracy w laboratorium, assassin przytakiwał jej z uśmiechem. Nastał wieczór, niebo pociemniało, pokojówka zapaliła światła, kucharka podała desery. Pan domu porozmawiał z Eugenem o jego przerwanych studiach, ostatnich wynalazkach Shugo czy o Leparystach, których wpływy zdawały się rosnąć. Assassin lubił przebywać z ojcem Theodora, mężczyzna był dużo milszy niż jego własny ojciec. Uśmiechnął się przypominając sobie chwilę, gdy mężczyzna po raz pierwszy nazwał go synem. Początki były może i trudne, ale później… Eugene zmarszczył brwi. Kiedyś naprawdę myślał, że to będzie trwało.  
– Wszystko w porządku? Może śmietana jest za słabo ubita? – spytała pani Hamilton dziobiąc swój deser łyżką.  
– Jak zawsze pyszne – doparł assassin uśmiechając się uprzejmie. Nadia ukradkiem podała Panu Perento kilka kawałków owoców.  
Kolacja dobiegła końca, pokojówka zamknęła kilka okien, zostawiła domowników samych. Assassin wstał od stołu, złapał oparcie krzesła, gotów je wsunąć.  
– Eugene, nie uciekaj znowu – odezwała się pani Hamilton patrząc czule na chłopaka. – Porozmawiajmy w końcu.  
Assassin westchnął niemal niezauważalnie, zacisnął dłonie na krześle. Po chwili wahania usiadł ponownie.  
– Nadia, przygotuj nasze laboratorium. – Pogłaskał dziewczynkę po głowie. – Chcę widzieć etykietki na wszystkich pojemnikach i fiolkach, i wszystkie poprawne – dodał poważnym tonem.  
– Tak jest! – Mała zasalutowała, jej współpracownik był przecież żołnierzem. Wzięła klucz, w podskokach wybiegła z jadalni.  
Państwo Hamilton i Eugene milczeli jeszcze przez chwilę, słońce zaszło już całkowicie. Pan domu odchrząknął w końcu, zaczął mówić.  
– Theodore został oficjalnie uznany za zaginionego w Abyss. Podobnie jak siostra assassina z waszego oddziału…  
– Caidena. – Assassin poprawił go dosyć głośno. – Zginął w Core.  
– Wiemy. – Pani Hamilton skinęła głową. – Tak nam przykro.  
– Ona nazywała się Adela.  
– Nie znaleźli ich ciał. – Głos kobiety stał się bardziej nerwowy. – Cat pisała, że Theo żyje, że ona go znajdzie, że mamy się nie martwić. – Jej ręce drżały.  
– Armia wie oczywiście o tym, – mąż dotknął jej dłoni – że ich zaginięcie zbiegło się w czasie z pojawieniem się portalu przy Teminon i ucieczką Asmodianina, którego schwytaliście w Elysei. I tyle, sprawa niemalże zamknięta, Lordowie niezainteresowani, Daevy gadają.  
– Eugene… – Pani Hamilton przymknęła powieki, po jej policzkach pociekły łzy. – Proszę cię, ja tak się martwię. Czy wiesz coś więcej? Wróciłeś z Asmodae… – Spojrzała na chłopaka. – Cokolwiek – dodała z nadzieją, przytuliła się do męża.  
Assassin patrzył na nich przez moment, opierał dłonie na udach, zaciskał pięści.  
– Theo żyje – powiedział biorąc głęboki oddech. – Jest w Asmodae.  
Kobieta otworzyła usta, zaniemówiła na chwilę. Spojrzała na męża, potem znowu na chłopaka.  
– Och, Aionie, – pokręciła głową – dziękuję…  
– W Asmodae? I żyje? – Pan Hamilton zmarszczył brwi. – Wymordowali cały oddział mojego brata, gdy generał Deltras odmówił współpracy.  
– Wiem… – Eugene opuścił wzrok.  
– Chcesz powiedzieć, że Theo…? Mój syn nie jest zdrajcą.  
– Nie mówię, że zdradził. – Assassin zaprzeczył zdecydowanym tonem. – Bynajmniej nie Elyseę – dodał szeptem.  
– Nie jest nawet żołnierzem, o co może chodzić?  
– Ważne, że żyje. – Kobieta nie posiadała się z radości.  
– Więcej nie wiem. Nie rozmawialiśmy… – Chłopak przymknął powieki na chwilę, przełknął ślinę. – Adela też z nim była. Nie żyje. Może to jakieś zadanie, naprawdę nie mam pojęcia. Może wróci…  
– Eugene, jeszcze jedno… – Pani Hamilton otarła oczy, uspokoiła swój oddech. – A tamten Asmodianin? – spytała niepewnie. – Uciekł, był w Asmodae?  
– Czy Theo… – Mężczyzna zacisnął zęby.  
– Wiem, o co zamierzają państwo spytać. – Assassin wstał od stołu, krzesło głośno przesunęło się po podłodze. – Przepraszam. Pyszna kolacja. – Skierował się do wyjścia.  
Pan Hamilton chciał kontynuować zadawanie pytań, zatrzymać chłopaka, ale żona spojrzeniem dała mu do zrozumienia, by nie naciskał.  
– Wiem, że jest weekend, ale niech Nadia idzie spać przed północą – powiedział więc na koniec rozmowy.  
– Oczywiście. – Eugene uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, jak zwykle.  
Państwo Hamilton zostali sami w jadalni. Wiatr ustał, pomieszczenie oświetlało już jedynie sztuczne światło i słaby blask nocnego nieba.  
– Biedny chłopiec. Tak go skrzywdzili… – Kobieta wtuliła się męża. – Mogę mu pomóc jedynie z nogą. Nie pozwolę by prędko zabrali go do wojska, wstrzymam to tak długo, jak się da. Chociaż i do nas lada dzień przyjdą wezwania…  
Mężczyzna pogłaskał ją po plecach.  
– Oby nasz syn wiedział co robi.

= = =

Theodore nie miał pojęcia co robić. Kilka dni temu byli na pogrzebie Rexnweya i Vany, przeprowadzili się do wymarzonego domu w Kurngalfbergu, próbowali lepiej poznać okolicę i jej mieszkańców. No, Theodore próbował. Xallevyn nie miał nawet ochoty ruszać się z łóżka. Czy też raczej z materacu – nie zajęli się jeszcze urządzaniem pokoi. Mieli stół z taniego drewna, dwa zwykłe krzesła, a sześciany postawione na szafce zastępowały im szafy.  
Sorcerer położył na blacie kilka katalogów mebli, westchnął przeglądając niedbale kilka pierwszych stron. Próbował rozmawiać z assassinem, wspierać go, rozpraszać, przytulać i rozśmieszać. Z odczuwalnym, ale nadal średnim skutkiem. Nie żeby się dziwił, nie żeby go to denerwowało. Rozumiał. Ale nie potrafił się nie starać. Każdy uśmiech czy pocałunek assassina sprawiał, że i jemu było łatwiej. Rozpromienił się na sama myśl o swoim mężczyźnie, postawił na tacy talerz z kanapkami i herbatę, poszedł do salonu, który za sprawą dużego materacu leżącego pod oknem spełnią obecnie role sypialni. Xallevyn przewracał się właśnie na drugi bok, Theodore obudził go szeptem, dotknął jego ramienia.  
– Codziennie śniadanie do łóżka? – Assassin uśmiechnął się, przeciągnął. – Kiedyś ci się znudzi – dodał, z chęcią biorąc tackę od sorcerera. Zbliżała się dziesiąta, w pokoju było całkiem jasno, przyjemnie rześko.  
– Wtedy ty będziesz przynosił dla mnie. – Theodore siadł na brzegu posłania. – Wiesz, że zrobię wszystko, żebyś poczuł się lepiej – powiedział uprzejmie.  
– Wszystko? – odparł Xallevyn zadziornie.  
– Widzę, że pan Hamilton już w lepszym nastroju. – Sorcerer nachylił się do niego, uśmiechnął. Assassin odepchnął go żartobliwie, wziął do rąk kanapkę, nakruszył trochę na pościel.  
– Przyszedł list, wczoraj wieczorem – oznajmił między kęsami. – Nie chciałem cię budzić.  
– Coś ważnego?  
– Wzywają mnie do siedziby Shadow Courtu w Pandemonium. Na rozmowę.  
Theodore zmarszczył brwi.  
– Czy „rozmowa” znaczy „rozmowa”?  
– Tak. Gdyby chodziło o coś innego to, wierz mi, nie uprzedzali by listem.  
– Wierzę.  
– W tym samym czasie, gdy ty masz spotkać się z Shugo. – Xallevyn odstawił na podłogę pustą tackę, popił posiłek herbatą. Wygrzebał się spod cienkiej kołdry, usiadł obok sorcerera.  
– Mogę lecieć z tobą. – Theodore zamyślił się na moment. – Elysea będzie musiała poradzić sobie sama. – Miał już wszystko gotowe, sześcian po brzegi wypchany notatkami, mapami, informacjami o asmodiańskim wojsku, terenach, drogach, czy o samej Wieży Wieczności. Niesamowicie cenne dane, które na jedno słowo Xallevyna bez wahania spuścił by w kiblu.  
– Polecę sam – odparł assassin zdecydowanie, tonem nie przewidującym sprzeciwu. – W życiu bym cię nie zabrał do Shadow Courtu, skoro sami nie proszą. Ja z nimi porozmawiam, ty zrobisz swoje i będziesz już czysty. Obowiązek wobec ojczyzny dopełniony. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Zajmiemy się urządzaniem domu.  
– Okej, – odpowiedział Theodore, lekko wzruszony – zróbmy tak.  
Moment ciszy, czułych spojrzeń i słabego blasku wpadającego do przestronnego, prawie pustego pokoju. Sorcerer dotknął dłoni assassina.  
– Wiesz… – Xallevyn opuścił głowę. – Rex był dobrym bratem.  
– Wiem. I dowódcą.  
– Naprawdę tak myślisz?  
– Tak.  
– Tęsknię za nim. – Xallevyn spojrzał czule na Theodora. – I za Vaną. Nigdy nie miałem dużo przyjaciół. Myślisz, że znajdę jakichś tutaj?  
Sorcerer zaśmiał się, objął mężczyznę w pasie.  
– Jasne, któż mógłby oprzeć się twojemu urokowi? – Cmoknął go w policzek.  
– A więc uśmiechem przekonam Shadow Court, że mogą nam już odpuścić. – Assassin wyszczerzył zęby.  
– Och, no to jesteśmy bezpieczni. Zwłaszcza, jeśli masz na myśli właśnie taki uśmiech. – Theodore przyciągnął Xallevyna do siebie, nachylił się do jego ucha. – Kocham cię.  
– Spróbowałbyś powiedzieć co innego. – Assassin przewrócił go na pościel pełną okruszków, pocałował w usta, przesunął dłonią po jego udzie i wstał prędko, podciągając swoja zagiętą koszulkę.  
– Czy nie zajmujesz się dzisiaj skuwaniem lodu ze schodów do świątyni? – spytał złośliwie, pazurami przeczesując swoje zmierzwione włosy.  
– O kurde. – Sorcerer zerwał się z materaca, podbiegł do drzwi. – Ale gdy wrócę, zajmę się tobą – dodał frywolnie, chociaż trochę niepewnie. Pojęcia nie miał w jakim assassin będzie nastroju, nawet jeśli chwilowo zdawał się być całkiem wesoły.  
– To ja przejrzę lepiej te meble – odparł Xallevyn patrząc na stosik katalogów leżący na stole. – Pamiętasz, co planowaliśmy zrobić po powrocie do hotelu w Pernon? – spytał niewinnie. – Będziemy potrzebować odpowiedniego łóżka… – dodaj jeszcze niewinniej. – Z odpowiednią ramą… – Stał się wcieleniem niewinności.  
– Och… – zaczął Theodore zdziwiony. – Och – dodał z perwersyjnym uśmiechem, gdy jego mózg przetrawił już słowa mężczyzny. – To lecę – oznajmił przeszczęśliwy, zapomniał zamknąć drzwi.

= = =

Na tle ogromnych czerwonych skał i gorącego nieba Abyss widać było jedynie dwie sylwetki ścierające się brutalnej walce, przepełnionej metalicznym szczękiem broni. Lśniły masywne zbroje, zdobne hełmy skrywające całe twarze. Wirowały masywne skrzydła, okazalsze niż u jakiejkolwiek Daevy, wirowały białe i czarne pióra, odcinane bezlitośnie przez rozszalałe ostrza. Piasek wzbijał się w powietrze, tworzył gęste tumany kurzu, które lśniły złotem bijącym z Core. Głazy rozpadały się na kawałki pod impetem niezliczonych ciosów, siła cięć przeszywających powietrze poruszała kolczastymi konarami, wprawiała ziemię w drżenie.  
Kolejne dwie fale skupionego aetheru przecięły powietrze – stworzone przez Lorda Zikela na krawędzi ostrza jego halabardy, pognały w kierunku Lorda Nezekana. Ten osłonił się tarczą, która odbiła wiązki, wciąż pozostającą niezarysowana. Aether przeciął pobliskie skały, ściął ich nagrzane szczyty, posłał lewitujące odłamki w głąb Abyss.  
Lord Nezeken ruszył do kontrataku, otoczyła go bladobłękitna poświata, miecz rozbłysnął gorącym aetherem, jego ostrze zaczęło się żarzyć niemal czystą bielą.  
Głośne zderzenie broni, halabarda parująca jego cios, kolejny zamach, tarcza podcinająca nogi przeciwnika, wir piasku i piór.  
Lord Zikel odskoczył w ostatniej chwili, wzbił się od razu w powietrze, obrócił, wylądował na jednej ze skał. Zmęczony, dyszący, oparł się o swoją broń.  
Tak długa walka, wciąż tak szalenie wyrównana, coraz bardziej wyczerpująca. Piasek zasychający w gardle, nagrzana zbroja dotykająca spoconej skóry, coraz krótsze, bolesne oddechy.  
– Walczymy po tej samej stronie – powiedział gladiator przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
– Och, oczywiście. – Templar zaśmiał się, ruszył przed siebie, powoli, dumnie, cały czas osłaniając się tarczą i trzymając wyciągnięty miecz.  
– Pierwszych Daev, stworzonych, by chronić Atreię.  
– Tak, by chronić Atreię. – Lord Nezekan stanął przed Lordem Zikelem, uniósł brodę, spojrzał na swojego przeciwnika. Czerń zbroi Asmodianina, jego ciemne skrzydła, hełm ozdobiony ostrymi rogami odcinały się na tle krwistego nieba, napawały niechcianym zachwytem, przerażały i fascynowały. Ogon, pazury… Elyos z całej siły zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści miecza. – By chronić ją przed potworami, zaślepionymi żądzą krwi i posiadania, za nic mającymi sobie życie innych – powiedział ostro. Jeszcze jeden krok do przodu. – Przed takimi, jak ty.  
Lord Zikel nie poruszył się przez chwilę, nic nie odpowiedział.  
Zeskoczył nagle ze skały, minął Lorda Nezekana, wylądował kilka metrów za nim. Stali do siebie plecami, obaj z bronią gotową do ataku, rozpostartymi skrzydłami, stopami dotykającymi gorącego piasku.  
Templar przełknął ślinę, odwrócił się powoli. Gladiator wciąż stał tyłem do niego.  
– Tak… – zaczął Lord Zikel nieśpiesznie, napawając się każdym swoim słowem. – Kazałem zabić członków Storm Legionu. – Obejrzał się przez ramię. – Dowódcą – spojrzał na Elyosa, czerwony blask jego oczu stał się jeszcze wyraźniejszy – zająłem się sam. – Zarzucił halabardę na ramię, ruszył w kierunku oniemiałego templara. – Najechali Asmodae, prawda? – spytał z uśmiechem. – Tak uczą w naszych szkołach. – Jego głos stawał się coraz bardziej niepokojący, zdradzał wściekłość, która chciała znaleźć jakieś ujście. Lord Nezekan nie reagował. – Nie złość się, Nez. Ty w kilka minut zabiłeś więcej istot, niż ja przez całe życie. – Gladiator z impetem wbił ostrze broni w ziemię kilkanaście centymetrów przez templarem. – A żyję długo.  
– Wtedy… – Elyos zmarszczył brwi.  
– No tak, nie ty. Ja to zrobiłem – wycedził Asmodianin. – Tak uczą w naszych szkołach. I waszych.  
– Zik…  
Piasek opadł już całkowicie, pojedyncze pióra rozprysły się w powietrzu, gdy nagle kolejny potężny podmuch wiatru na nowo rozpętał lśniącą, czerwoną burzę.  
Lord Zikel doskoczył do Lorda Nezekana, który, opuściwszy gardę pod wpływem bolesnych słów przeciwnika, nie zdążył w porę zareagować.  
– Zamierzasz przeprosić?! – Siła ciosu rzuciła templarem o skałę, znajdującą się za jego plecami. Krzyknął, gdy impet uderzenia rozszedł się po jego ciele, przeszył kręgosłup. – Zamierzasz chociaż podziękować?! – Halabarda pognała w jego kierunku, wbiła się w jego uniesioną dłoń, wytrąciła z niej miecz. – Prawy rycerz, zaślepiony przez miłość do kobiety, która od początku tylko go wykorzystywała! – Ostrze, wzmocnione aetherowa powłoką, wgniotło zbroję osłaniającą jego ramię, wbiło się głęboko w skałę, przyszpilając do niej Elyosa. – Czemu, Nez, do cholery?! Ona zawsze służyła Azphelowi, wiedziała, że nie potrafisz jej odmówić, więc wykorzystywała cię do czarnej roboty, do wykonywania jego rozkazów! – Lord Zikel puścił swoją broń, stanął tuż przed Lordem Nezekanem, ten zasłonił się tarczą, którą trzymał w wolnej ręce. – Tak jak wtedy, prawda?! – Dzieliły ich centymetry gorącego, lśniącego metalu. – Gdy Azphel kazał jej upewnić się, że Lord Vitra zginie podczas rozmów! Rozumiesz, że ja jej odmówiłem?! – Asmodianian uderzył pięścią w skałę, zaraz koło głowy Elyosa. Posypały się rozkruszone kamienie. – Ja, który obstawałem za Azphelem i wojną! Więc poszła do ciebie… – Gladiator zaczął tracić dech. – Popierałeś Ariel, popierałeś pokój, mimo to…  
Lord Nezekan nie potrafił uwolnić swojej prawej ręki, nawet sam właściciel halabardy potrzebowałby chwili aby wyciągnąć ją ze skały. Templar ściskał więc swoją tarczę zaraz przed sobą, stał nieruchomo, skryty pod hełmem, wewnątrz cały roztrzęsiony.  
– Wywołałem całe to zamieszanie i zabiłem Lorda Vitrę. – Uśmiechnął się nerwowo. – Nawet nie zauważył kto go dorwał. Nikt nie zauważył. Pamiętam, pamiętam to doskonale.  
– Spowodowania rozpadu nie da się zapomnieć.  
– Czy wiesz… – Lord Nezekan westchnął, próbował się uspokoić. Przygnieciona ręka zaczynała boleć. – Co kierowało Azphelem? Czemu zlecił to zabójstwo, czemu chciał udaremnić rozmowy? Czy Israphel o czymś nam nie mówił…?  
– Nie mam pojęcia. Nie pytałem. – Lord Zikel wciąż stał tuż przed tarczą, prawą dłonią opierał się o skałę. – Ty też nie, po prostu jej posłuchałeś.  
Obaj stracili zapał do walki, zbyt już wykończeni, zranieni swoimi słowami, pierwszą rozmową po tylu latach. Ich skrzydła zaczęły znikać.  
– Myliłem się – powiedział Elyos szeptem. – Szalone rzeczy robi się z miłości. – Zaśmiał się z politowaniem. – Wziąłeś całą winę na siebie… Przyznałeś się przy wszystkich Lordach… Ja milczałem.  
– Nie interesowała mnie opinia innych. Ciebie aż za bardzo. – Asmodianin zacisnął zęby i pięści. – Szalone rzeczy robi się z miłości – dodał odsuwając się odrobinę od mężczyzny. – Twój wizerunek nienaruszony, Azphel usatysfakcjonowany… Tylko nasza czwórka wiedziała… – zamilkł na chwilę. – Nie widziałem cię tyle lat. – Uniósł dłonie, dotknął lśniącego hełmu Lorda Nezekana. Templar nie poruszył się, gdy Asmodianin zaczął go ścigać, powoli i delikatnie. Metal sunął po jego włosach, odsłaniając kolejne brązowe kosmyki, jasną skórę, dosyć delikatne rysy twarzy, turkusowo–seledynowe oczy, piękne, ale zmęczone, jakby wypalone. Lord Zikel upuścił hełm Elyosa na ziemię. – Nie zmieniłeś się… – powiedział czule, zaskoczony i wzruszony. – Ja tak.  
Odsłonił swoją twarz, jakby trochę niepewnie. Krótko ścięta czarna broda i włosy, źrenice brązowe, jak dawniej, ale lśniące czerwienią. Lord Nezekan przełknął ślinę.  
– Twoja skóra... – Puścił tarczę, wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie. Ciemna, szarawa, inna. – Oczy… – Cofnął ją prędko, nim zdążył dotknąć mężczyzny. – Zabiłeś Deltrasa – wycedził niespodziewanie, przypominając o tym nie tylko gladiatorowi, ale i przede wszystkim sobie.  
Lord Zikel otworzył usta, ale wstrzymał się jeszcze przed odpowiedzią. Spochmurniał po chwili, na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy, ale i rozgoryczony uśmiech. Jakby nie to chciał usłyszeć, nie takiej reakcji doświadczyć. Ale, zdenerwowany, nie miał zamiaru jej zignorować. Jego przeciwnik sam się o to prosił.  
– Och nie, Nez. – Pokręcił głową. – To za mało powiedziane. Ja go zabijałem. Powoli… Trafili na nas przypadkiem, ślepi i zmarznięci. Tacy słabi. Żołnierze wzięli ich za kolejne potwory, nie wiedzieli przecież jak ludzie i Daevy wyglądali kiedyś, przed Kataklizmem. Ja zrozumiałem. Miałem nadzieję. Schwytaliśmy ich, zaprowadziliśmy do bazy w Morheim. Dowódca był odważny, uspokajał swoich ludzi, chciał rozmawiać z nami. Zgodziłem się. Chciałem się dowiedzieć kim są, skąd przybyli. Chciałem usłyszeć, że nie tylko my przeżyliśmy Kataklizm… Miałem rację. Spytałem o ich dowódców. Storm Legion, podlegający samemu Lordowi Nezekanowi. Pojęcia nie masz co poczułem. Spytałem o ciebie. A on, generał Deltras…  
On spytał o moje imię. Nie wyglądał na przestraszonego, nie bał się Lordów… Musiał przywyknąć do ich bliskości. A był przecież tylko Daevą. Odpowiedziałem. Wystarczyła mi chwila, jego pokpiwający uśmiech, jego przemądrzałe spojrzenie, by zrozumieć. Wszystko mu powiedziałeś. Opowiedziałeś tej Daevie o nas… Byłeś z tą Daevą. Z mężczyzną. Myślał, że jest lepszy ode mnie. Poprosił, byśmy ich puścili, rozpoczęli dialog naszych długo rozdzielonych ras. Czy bym się zgodził? Nie wiem… Nie zdążyłem podjąć decyzji.  
On to zrobił, gdy dodał z uśmiechem, że nie omieszka cię ode mnie pozdrowić. Ani moi ludzie, ani Elyosi, nie słyszeli nas za dobrze. Pojedyncze słowa… Nadal myślą, że żądałem jego lojalności, że chciałem, by się ciebie wyrzekł. Skądże… Zawsze chciałem tylko ciebie. A w tamtej chwili także jego śmierci. Wydałem rozkaz, a generał Deltras patrzył, co robiliśmy z jego ludźmi. Długo mówiono o tej nocy, a ja w końcu zasłużyłem na tytuł Lorda Zniszczenia przyznany mi po Kataklizmie, który powinien przecież należeć do ciebie.  
On… Po tamtej nocy musiał zrozumieć, że nie ma już nic do stracenia, że nie wróci do domu. Nielicznym uciekinierom pomogli ludzie z wioski Kentari. Ludzie, słabi jak tamci Elyosi… Litujący się nad podobnymi sobie. Nimi także się zająłem. A on… Cały jego legion… Legion, którym dowodził dla ciebie. Była w nim jego siostra, prawda…? Tak myślałem. Wtedy krzyczał najgłośniej.  
Lord Zikel przerwał na moment.  
– Zabrałem go na pustynię – dodał akcentując każde słowo.  
Oczy Lorda Nezekana błyszczały od płaczu, łzy zasychały na jego policzkach.  
– Na pustynię… – zaczął słabo, ledwo łapiąc dech.  
– …na której wyznałem ci, co czuję.  
– Zabiłeś go tam…  
– Patrzyłem jak umiera. Wiesz, że Triniel przy tym była? Wiesz, jak nigdy nie dawała mi spokoju? Opowiadała, jak mówiłeś jej o wszystkim, także o mnie. Jaki byłeś naiwny, jak ignorowałeś moje ostrzeżenia. Śmiała mi się w twarz, – Lord Zikel zacisnął zęby – bo wiedziała, co czułem. Opowiedziałeś jej nawet o zdarzeniu na pustyni…  
– A ty go tam zabiłeś… – Lord Nezekan patrzył tępo na mężczyznę, nie potrafił się nawet ruszyć, nie potrafił zebrać myśli. Nie czuł już nawet ręki.  
– Kpił ze mnie do ostatniej chwili. – Gladiator zadrżał na samo wspomnienie. – „Jesteś wściekły, ponieważ miałem to, czego ty nigdy nie doświadczysz.” – Chwycił rękojeść swojej broni, wciąż wbitej w skałę, pochylił się nad templarem. – Byłem. Umierał dwa dni. Niesamowite, jak wytrzymałe są te Daevy. – Uśmiechnął się. – Gdy polowaliśmy tam na Consierda… Gdy wszystko ci wyznałem… Wyśmiałeś mnie. Powiedziałeś, że nigdy nie mógłbyś być z mężczyzną. Zrozumiałem, chociaż wciąż czułem to samo. Oddaliliśmy się od siebie, ty miałeś Triniel. Po Katakliźmie myślałem, że straciłem cię na zawsze. Wziąłem na siebie twoje winy, tyle mogłem zrobić. Żyłem dalej, sam. Aż trafiłem na niego.  
Lord Nezekan stał ze spuszczoną głową. Przymknął oczy, chciał opanować łzy.  
– Zachowałem się wtedy jak idiota, wiem… Byłeś moim przyjacielem, a ja nigdy cię nie słuchałem, potem potraktowałem jak śmiecia… – Spojrzał na Asmodianina z żalem i nienawiścią. – Sprawiłeś, że nigdy nie przestanę żałować swoich słów – wycedził. – A Deltras? – spytał niemal krzykiem. – Wiele się zmieniło.  
– Tak? – Lord Zikel z rozmachem wyciągnął swoją broń ze skały, uwalniając tym samym Elyosa. – Wytłumacz, proszę. Mamy czas. – Odszedł kilka kroków, oparł się o wysoki głaz, skrzyżował ramiona.  
Lord Nezekan wciąż nie ruszył się z miejsca. Otarł twarz, opuścił ręce. Patrzył w kierunku Asmodianina, ale jakby nie na niego. Hełm, miecz i tarcza leżały pod jego nogami.  
– Gdy Wieża wybuchła… Byliśmy pewni, że reszta zginęła. Bo jak ktoś mógłby przeżyć na martwej połowie, prawda? – uśmiechnął się gorzko. – Myślałem, ze straciłem Triniel, że straciłem ciebie. Na dodatek nie układało się między najlepiej od rozmowy na pustyni… A gdy Wieża zaczęła drżeć, gdy mieliśmy się rozdzielić, gdy Israphel żądał wyjaśnień… Wziąłeś to na siebie. Kilka godzin później Atreia rozpadła się na kawałki. Musieliśmy zacząć od nowa. Mówić ludziom i Daevom, że tak miało być, że Aion podarował nam lepsze życie, wybrał nas, nagrodził. Wszystko, co robiłem, wszystko, co mówiłem… Uwierzyli. Ja nie potrafiłem. Nie powiedziałem nikomu o Lordzie Vitrze. Wojna się skończyła, nastały spokojne lata rozwoju, a nasza piątka wciąż była potężna, wciąż długowieczna. Miałem więc dużo czasu na myślenie. Ludzie żyją z osiemdziesiąt lat, starzeją się… Daevy zachowują młody wygląd, ale każdy rok powyżej setki może być ich ostatnim… A my, Zik? Tysiąc lat wojny? Prawie trzysta lat pokoju, który… – przerwał, zacisnął pięści. – A więc myślałem, analizowałem. Każdy kolejny dzień uświadamiał mi, jak bardzo się myliłem. Co do ciebie, co do Triniel… Powinienem był cię słuchać. Ale było za późno. W końcu poznałem jego. Wyróżniającego się oficera, Lady Ariel kazała mi go odznaczyć. Rozmawialiśmy chwilę. Mijały lata. Awansowałem go na generała, stworzyliśmy razem Storm Legion. Sami najlepsi żołnierze. Deltras znał każdego osobiście, jego młodsza siostra dowodziła jednym z oddziałów. Ich rolą była ochrona Elysei przed zagrożeniem z zewnątrz, uczyli się o Balaurach, które mogły przecież przeżyć Kataklizm. Dlatego to oni badali portale… Elysea prosperowała, prosperowało wojsko, morale rosły, Kataklizm zdawał się odchodzić w zapomnienie. A ja w końcu miałem przyjaciela, pierwszego, od kiedy straciłem ciebie. Myślałem o tobie, myślałem o nim… Spędzaliśmy razem tyle czasu. Zacząłem czuć coś więcej, nie potrafiłem tego zrozumieć… Ale tylko z początku. Powiedziałem mu o swoich wątpliwościach, a on… Ta Daeva, mój podwładny… Zawsze taki odważny, niesamowity… On mnie pocałował. Tak, zrobił to. A mi się szalenie podobało. Byliśmy razem, byliśmy ze sobą. Powiedziałem mu o tobie, powiedziałem wszystko. Dzięki niemu zrozumiałem, że cię kocham, że Triniel zawsze mną manipulowała, że byłem głupi. Żałowałem dawnych decyzji, ale nie mogłem ich już przecież zmienić. W końcu zaczynałem żyć, przestawały dręczyć mnie wyrzuty sumienia. Deltras miał trzydzieści dwa lata, wiedziałem, że kiedyś go stracę. Ale nawet jeśli, czekało mnie kilka dekad przy boku bliskiej, cudownej osoby. Czegoś, co mogłem mieć z tobą, ale nie potrafiłem tego docenić, zaakceptować. A jednak los dał mi drugą szansę. Byłem szczęśliwy. – Templar zamknął oczy. – Straciłem go trzy lata później.  
Lord Zikel wciąż stał ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, patrzył na Elyosa.  
– Nez…  
– Skończyliśmy. – Lord Nezekan podniósł z ziemi swój hełm, włożył go na głowę. – I zrozum, Zik, że nie będziemy już nawet przyjaciółmi. – Wziął miecz, ale schował go za pasek, tarczę założył na plecy. Jego zaczerwienione oczy nie zdradzały teraz żadnych emocji, ruchy były niemal mechaniczne.  
– Jeśli nie przyjaciółmi… – Gladiator zaczął iść w jego stronę.  
– Wrogami. – Templar stanął na krawędzi skały. Spojrzał na twierdzę Teminon widoczną w oddali. Usłyszał halabarde upadająco na ziemię.  
– Zabij mnie więc, jak powinieneś zabić wroga. – Lord Zikel rozłożył ręce w geście bezradnej akceptacji. Jego oczy pozbawione były krwistego blasku, głos zrezygnowany.  
Lord Nezekan uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Trochę histerycznie, trochę wbrew sobie.  
– Słyszałeś, co mówiłem? – spytał, przykładając dłoń do twarzy. – Dawno już zrozumiałem, że cię kocham, zawsze kochałem. – Zaśmiał się. – Zik, ty skończony skurwielu, kocham cię. – Odwrócił się na pięcie. – Mimo, że ci nigdy nie wybaczę, nie zginiesz z mojej ręki.  
Lord Zikel zacisnął pięści, jego głos odzyskał moc, spojrzenie determinację.  
– Zrób to, bo przysięgam, nie przestanę walczyć – oznajmił donośnie. – Nie tylko z Elyseą – dodał. – Nie przestanę walczyć o ciebie.  
Patrzył wyczekująco na Elyosa, stojącego tyłem do niego, nie reagującego na jego słowa. Moment później Lord Nezekan rozpostarł ogromne, śnieżnobiałe skrzydła. Wzbił się nad ziemię, odwrócił jeszcze przez ramię, spojrzał na gladiatora. Ton głosu miał ponury, ale ostry i zdecydowany.  
– Obie walki przegrasz.

= = =

Dven Ishhay spojrzał z uśmiechem na ciasto czekoladowe, które wyjął właśnie z piekarnika. Jak zwykle piękne i smaczne. Ukroił dwa sporej wielkości kawałki, wrócił do salonu. Jego nowy dom był już w pełni wykończony i umeblowany, a wszystkie folie ochronne, zużyte pędzle i pudła po farbach dawno wyrzucone.  
– Za trzy tygodnie, tak? – spytał, podając talerz swojemu znajomemu, usiadł na miękkim fotelu. – No, Hghar, koniec z opierdalaniem się w Morheim.  
– W końcu zobaczę Abyss. – Templar odpowiedział sztucznym uśmiechem. – W ogóle mnie to nie obchodzi. – Westchnął.  
– Wasza oficer się cieszy? Niektórzy będą miesiącami czekać na taki przydział. Ktoś musi w końcu chronić Asmodae.  
– Wiesz, sam Lord Zikel uczestniczył w obronie Primum. – Hghar ugryzł kawałek ciasta. – Narsha będzie macać wszystkie ściany.  
– Oj, ty za nim nie przepadasz. – Dven zaśmiał się wyobrażając sobie sorcererkę wzdychającą przed bramą, przez którą kilka tygodni wcześniej przechodził sam Lord Zniszczenia.  
– Aż tak widać? – spytał templar niewinnie, wiedząc, że widać to doskonale. Dokończył jedzenie, rozejrzał się po pokoju. – W końcu się urządziłeś. Gdzie Tofinyerk? – Nie dostrzegł małej Shugo, która uwielbiała kręcić się przy gościach.  
– Pisze list miłosny – odparł mężczyzna z uśmiechem. – Do Elyosa – dodał szeptem.  
– Co kurwa? – Hghar prawie upuścił talerz.  
– Jakiś czas temu odwiedził mnie Xallevyn. Razem z Elyosem. Theodore coś tam, dziwne mają nazwiska. Nawet zrobiłem mu tatuaże. Wiesz, jaką miał dziwną skórę? Miękką i cienką, nawet nasze dzieci… – urwał, widząc słabnące zainteresowanie templara. – Spoko facet. Szkoda, że wszyscy Elyosi tacy nie są. No, może są. Skąd mamy wiedzieć. A Tofi oszalała na jego punkcie. – Pokręcił głową, uśmiechnął się czule. Ale Hghar nie wyglądał na rozbawionego.  
– Brat oficera Rexnweya? – spytał templar marszcząc brwi. – Słyszałeś już…  
– Nie – odparł Dven prędko. Zawsze wiedział, czy o czymś już słyszał.  
– Oficer Rexnwey nie żyje. Rozdzielili członków jego oddziału, nam dostał się chanter. No to już dwóch, i wciąż żadnego klera... – Hghar zaczął schodzić z tematu. Nie znał za dobrze innych żołnierzy, nie przejmował się więc ich losem, interesowała go jedynie jego własna drużyna.  
– O cholera. Nie wiedziałem… – Mężczyzna schował twarz w dłoniach, przymknął oczy. – Będę musiał go odwiedzić – powiedział po chwili. – Pisał mi, gdzie się przeprowadził.  
– Zrób tak. – Templar skinął głową. – Będę już leciał. – Wstał z kanapy, poklepał Dvena po ramieniu. – Dziewczyny namówiły mnie i Sco na imprezę. Rin szykuje nawet jakieś przebrania. W Pandemonium, u Daskina? – spojrzał pytająco na człowieka. – Ponoć znany.  
– Pojęcia nie mam kto to. – Dven także wstał, odprowadził Hghara do wyjścia. – Ja też was zaproszę na imprezę, w końcu mam nową chatę. – Uśmiechnął się. – Gdy wrócicie cali z Abyss.  
– Nie inaczej. – Templar odpowiedział uśmiechem równie niepewnym.

= = =

Pandemonium, stolica Asmodae, wzniesione zostało pośród górskich szczytów na południu półkuli, niedługo po Wielkim Kataklizmie. Surowa architektura, praktyczny układ ulic, wysokie mury – ogromne miasto przypominało rozbudowaną twierdzę, górowało nad równinami Pernon, symbolizowało siłę i niezłomność Asmodian.  
Xallevyn Yarwyxr mijał właśnie najbardziej ruchliwe ulice stolicy, pełne wszelakich kupców, podróżników, poszukiwaczy przygód, czy handlarzy nielegalnym złotem i wymyślnymi ubraniami. Dotarł do ogromnego placu w centrum miasta, minął okazały gmach rządu, sprawującego władzę w Pandemonium w imieniu samych Lordów, skręcił do bocznej uliczki, gdzie znajdowało się wejście do jednej z głównych siedzib Shadow Courtu.  
Xallevyn przystanął, upewnił się, że sztylet, który wziął od Rexa spoczywa schowany bezpiecznie w jego bucie. Broń niezwykle cienka, lekka i ostra, tak łatwa do ukrycia i szybkiego wyciągnięcia, podobnie jak zrobiła to kiedyś Adela. Wciąż nie oddał jej Theodorowi. Xallevyn westchnął, ruszył w kierunku wejścia. Miał na sobie swój strój assassina – spodziewał się, że straże, gdy pozdejmują już z niego wszelkie naramienniki ozdobione ostrzami, czy metalowe ochraniacze na nogi i ręce zakończone srebrnymi szpikulcami, nie pomyślą już o rozwiązywaniu jego butów, zadowolą się dotknięciem cholewek, które rzeczywiście wystarczyłoby by odnaleźć zwyklejszy sztylet.  
– Wzywano mnie. – Assassin stanął przed dwójką Shadow Egzekutorów, pokazał im swoje dokumenty. Jeden z egzekutorów skinął tylko głową, żaden się nie poruszył. Xallevyn sam więc wszedł do środka, gdzie czekała na niego grupa strażników. Jeszcze raz, tym razem dokładniej, przejrzano jego dokumenty, poddano rewizji. Assassin uśmiechnął się, gdy oznajmiono, że nie może wejść z broniami, które spoczywają na jego plecach. Zabrano potencjalne niebezpieczne elementy ubioru, przeszukano wszystkie kieszenie, zeskanowano urządzeniem mierzącym ilość aetheru w organizmie.  
– Proszę na górę i do końca korytarza, – odezwała się w końcu jedna za strażniczek – potem w lewo i drugie drzwi po prawej.  
Xallevyn uśmiechnął się złośliwie, skinął głową.  
– Dziękuję. – Odszedł we wskazanym kierunku.  
Do sali, w której miał się stawić, prowadziła mała winda, przed którą nie było już żadnych strażników. Assassin stanął na okrągłej platformie, chwilę później znalazł się w słabo oświetlonym pomieszczeniu. Zszedł na szorstki, bordowy dywan, skrzyżował ramiona.  
– Yarwyxr, moje najszczersze kondolencje – przywitał go sędzia Darvel Xavanthe. – Straciłeś brata – dodał zasmucony. Xallevyn milczał, nie chciał i nie potrafił zareagować na tę zaczepkę. Starał się jedynie zachować spokój. – Nie spodziewałem się, że tak po prostu przyjdziesz.  
– Nie spodziewałem się, że to ty mnie będziesz przesłuchiwał. – Assassin rozejrzał się po sali. Pojedyncze biurko, ciemne zasłony w oknach, a po obu stronach wejścia uzbrojeni egzekutorzy, z twarzami schowanymi za czarnymi maskami. – Czy to na pewno wezwanie od Shadow Courtu, a nie od ciebie? – spytał ponownie wbijając wzrok w sorcerera.  
– Jestem sędzią Shadow Courtu – odparł Darvel uprzejmie, wciąż siedząc za biurkiem. – To nic osobistego.  
– Skądże. – Xallevyn uśmiechnął się, zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, zatrzymał się na środku pomieszczenia. Egzekutorzy zostali za jego plecami, milczący i niewzruszeni. – Chciałem zeznawać w sprawie mojego męża, – oznajmił swobodnym tonem – aby mieć was już z głowy. Ale nie tak powinno wyglądać składanie zeznań. Gdzie drugi sędzia, gdzie sekretarka? – spytał udając szczerze zdziwionego. Z satysfakcją zauważył zdziwienie przebiegające po twarzy Darvela. Sorcerer musiał myśleć, że ma go w garści, że może dręczyć go pytaniami o jego relację z Elyosem. Xallevyn postanowił wytrącić mu ten argument z ręki, chociaż wiedział, że stąpa po cienkim gruncie.  
– Męża… – Sędzia zmarszczył brwi.  
– Nie dostałeś zaproszenia?  
– Shadow Court by o tym wiedział.  
– Nie, jeśli ślubu udzieliłby Elim.  
Darvel westchnął przeciągle, wstał z krzesła. Podszedł do brzegu biurka, wciąż sunąc pazurami po jego blacie.  
– Z roku na rok coraz bardziej cwany – powiedział nie patrząc nawet na assassina. – Słuchaj, Yarwyxr, nie wezwałem cię tu na przesłuchanie. To ja chcę ci coś powiedzieć.  
– Nie mam zamiaru słuchać. – Xallevyn odwrócił się na pięcie. – Skończyliśmy.  
Usłyszał stuk przedmiotu stawianego na blacie. Egzekutorzy wciąż nie poruszyli się nawet o milimetr, prawie jak ci przed wejściem do budynku. Assassin zaczynał zastanawiać się, czy są w ogóle prawdziwi.  
– Sześcian wypchany najbardziej poufnymi informacjami. – Dobiegł go głos Darvela. Odwrócił się powoli. Na biurku leżał mały złoty sześcian. – Haki na wszystkich ważnych oficerów i urzędników. Na samych Lordów. Teczka o każdej jednej ważnej osobie w Asmodae. – Sorcerer pochylił się nad blatem.  
– Czemu mnie to nie dziwi. – Xallevyn pokręcił głową, uśmiechnął się. – Jest teczka o mnie?  
– Ani strony. – Darvel ponownie wziął przedmiot do ręki. – Ten oto sześcian znajdziemy przy Elyoskim szpiegu. Strach myśleć jaka czeka go kara. Kromede jest już w Beluslan.  
Assassina przeszył nieprzyjemny dreszcz, ale nie dał poznać po sobie zdenerwowania. Oceniał odległość dzielącą go od sorcerera. Z ulgą zauważył, że przy pasku mężczyzny nie ma żadnej księgi, na jego nadgarstku nie lśni żaden orb. Nic lepszego od przeciwnika, który czuje się zbyt pewnie.  
– Nowa ulubienica sędziego Kaligi? – spytał Xallevyn swobodnie. – Zrobi wszystko, żeby się wykazać.  
– Nie inaczej. – Darvel zgodził się chętnie. – Jesteście skończeni. – Podrzucił sześcianem. – I nie, Xall, tu nie chodzi o nas. Shadow Court jest jednogłośny co do tego, że Elyos stanowi zagrożenie, które Lordowie niesłusznie ignorują. Naszym obowiązkiem jest działać.  
Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, milczeli, myśli assassina wędrowały w kierunku przemyconego noża.  
– Dlaczego mi o tym mówisz? – Xallevyn zmarszczył brwi. Usłyszał powolne kroki za swoimi plecami.  
– Chciałem, żebyś zdążył dowiedzieć się co czeka twojego Elyosa. – Darvel schował sześcian do kieszeni marynarki, uśmiechnął się. – Zdążył przed swoją śmiercią, oczywiście.  
– Zrobiłeś cholerny błąd wciągając w to Theo – wycedził assassin. – Błąd, który będzie cię kosztował życie. A ja naprawdę myślałem, że sobie wszystko spokojnie wyjaśnimy.  
Sorcerer zaśmiał się tylko, skinął głową.  
– Panowie.  
W mgnieniu oka dwójka egzekutorów doskoczyła do Xallevyna, w dłoniach już trzymali miecze. Ale assassin był szybszy. Uniknął ich ciosów, padł na ziemię i nim ponownie się podniósł, zdążył dobyć sztyletu. Ostrza mieczy przecięły powietrze tuż za nim, gdy zwinnym ruchem wskoczył na biurko, ciężkimi butami brudząc blat, a z niego rzucił się prosto na Darvela. Naparł na sorcerera, popchnął go na parapet, a nim ten zdążył odzyskać równowagę, Xallevyn już stał zaraz za nim, z całej siły obejmując go ramieniem. Sorcerer czuł na swojej szyi zarówno nerwowy oddech assassina, jak i ostry sztylet przyłożony do jego skóry. Egzekutorzy w ostatniej chwili odsunęli się od mężczyzn, gotowi wbić miecze w plecy assassina, nim ten zasłonił się ich przełożonym.  
– Nie ruszać się! – wrzasnął assasssin. Po szyi sorcerera, naciętej krawędzią ostrego sztyletu, spłynęła stróżka ciepłej krwi. Jeden nagły ruch jego czy egzekutorów i miałby ostrze zatopione głęboko w szyi, może i nawet wbrew intencji Xallevyna. Assassin nie przywykł do posługiwania się bronią o tak cienkim adamantiowym ostrzu, tak delikatną, inną od jego okazałych i ciężkich sztyletów. Zdawała się wchodzić w mięśnie i kości z nienaturalną wręcz lekkością.  
– Róbcie, co mówi – powiedział sędzia przymykając oczy. Egzekutorzy odsunęli się za biurko, czekali w napięciu.  
Xallevyn uśmiechnął się, chociaż na jego czole pojawiły się kropelki potu. Nie słyszał jeszcze o nikim, kto odważyłby się chociaż podnieść głos na przedstawicie Shadow Courtu. Skoro on sam pozwolił sobie na dużo więcej, nie miał już wyjścia jak pociągnąć sprawę do końca. Akurat, gdy myślał, że wszystko zaczynało się jakoś układać, nawet mimo śmierci Rexa. Był wściekły.  
– Ten sztylet ma historię, wiesz, Darvel? – oznajmił uroczym tonem. W międzyczasie z uśmiechem wyjął złoty sześcian z kieszeni mężczyzny. – Theodore kupił go w prezencie swojemu byłemu chłopakowi. Nieudany prezent, który trafił potem w ręce pewnej uroczej kleryczki. Na pewno o niej słyszałeś. Theodore wyrwał go z jej ręki, poderżnął nim jej gardło. – Poruszył sztyletem, przesunął ostrzem w dół po marynarce sorcerera, z łatwością rozcinając gruby materiał. – Pożyczył go potem mojemu bratu… – Zjechał do paska mężczyzny, sztylet zatrzymał się zaraz pod klamrą. – Wiesz, co zrobił mój brat?  
– Słyszałem… – Darvel nawet nie drgnął, jakby nie oddychał. Assassin ponownie przyłożył ostrze do jego szyi.  
– Znałem tamtego Elyosa, to on był chłopakiem Theodora. Jaka ta Atreia mała, co nie? A teraz ja zabiję tym sztyletem samego sędziego Shadow Courtu.  
– Nie odważysz się.  
– A co mam do stracenia?  
– Puścimy cię żywego.  
– Sam wyjdę.  
Darvel zacisnął zęby, spojrzał wymownie na egzekutorów, dając im do zrozumienia, że mają dorwać assassina za wszelką cenę, natychmiast.  
– Xallevyn, do cholery…  
Assassin nachylił się do jego ucha.  
– Słuchanie twojego skomlenia jest lepsze, niż rżnięcie twojej panienki.  
– Ona nigdy…  
– Oj, kłamała. – Xallevyn nie odmówił sobie ostatniej złośliwości. Egzekutorzy ruszyli do ataku. Assassin zrobił krok do tyłu, ciągnąc za sobą sędziego. – Wybacz, że nie mam czasu opowiedzieć ci szczegółów. – Nagły błysk cienkiego ostrza, sekundy później zniszczona marynarka sorcerera nasiąkała krwią z głębokiego cięcia w jego szyi.  
Xallevyn puścił ciało, te spadło pod nogi biegnących egzekutorów. Jeden z mężczyzn zdołał zranić assassina w udo, ale Xallevyn prędko wskoczył na parapet, ukucnął, z całej siły zamachnął się łokciem i wybił okno znajdujące się zaraz za nim. Po całej jego ręce rozszedł się bolesny, tępy dreszcz. Kolejne cięcie miecza pozbawiło go kilku włosów z głowy, gdy przechylił się do tyłu i runął na ziemię prędko rozkładając skrzydła, by zdążyć zamachnąć nimi chociaż raz, zamortyzować upadek. Gdyby zaczął tak nagle szybować po Pandemonium, prędko miałby na głowie także wszelkie możliwe straże i mieszkańców, a nie tylko kilku egzekutorów. Wpadł w ostre, ale i gęste krzaki rosnące pod oknami.  
Miał szczęście, ostatnim czego potrzebował Shadow Court, było oznajmienie całej stolicy, że pozwolili zbiec podejrzanemu. Dwójka egzekutorów, widać nie bardzo jeszcze doświadczonych, nie wyskoczyła zaraz za nim, a pobiegła do swoich przełożonych. Xallevyn musiał zdążyć dotrzeć niezauważony do któregokolwiek teleportera, zanim wszelkie podróże zostaną wstrzymane. Musiał zdążyć do Theodora przed Kromede i jej ludźmi.  
Otarł krew z twarzy porysowanej kolcami, pędem ruszył przez boczne, najmniej uczęszczane uliczki. Rana w nodze trochę szczypała, łokieć nadal bolał. Minuty później Shadow Court ruszył w pościg za zbiegiem, posłał też informacje do wszystkich swoich przedstawicieli w innych bazach i miastach.  
Xallevyn wypadł na zatłoczoną ulicę, szturchnął niechcący jakąś kobietę wracającą z zakupów. Torby upadły na ziemię, owoce wysypały się na chodnik.  
– Mogłeś mnie zabić! – wrzasnęła Asmodianka, gotowa zmusić mężczyznę by pozbierał jej zakupy. Zamknęła się od razu, gdy spojrzała na jego zakrwawioną nogawkę i nóż, który ściskał w dłoni.  
Assassin za to nie zwrócił na nią najmniejszej uwagi. Zauważył w tłumie dwóch zamaskowanych egzekutorów, trzeci rozmawiał już z teleporterem.  
– Kurwa.  
Cofnął się od razu, wskoczył na jakiś niższy budynek, chciał skrócić sobie drogę do dzielnicy, w której spodziewał się znaleźć chociaż jednego mniej legalnego teleportera. Słyszał w oddali jakieś poruszenie, Shadow Court musiał być coraz bliżej.  
Kika pytań do podejrzanych mieszkańców, kolejne przebiegnięte uliczki, kolejne nerwowe minuty ucieczki. Liczyła się każda sekunda, Kromede musiała być już na tropie Theodora.  
– Do Beluslan! – Xallevyn znalazł w końcu młodą dziewczynę stojąca na tyłach jednej z podlejszych karczm.  
– No, przystojniaku, – Daeva zaczęła bawić się kosmykiem swoich włosów – to będzie... – Na chwilę przestała żuć gumę. – Jeśli nie masz kasy, możemy...  
– Natychmiast. – Assassin wcisnął jej plik banknotów, którego wystarczyłoby na kilka takich podróżny. – Nigdy mnie nie widziałaś.  
Dziewczyna, szczerze zaskoczona, od razu rozpoczęła tworzenie portalu.  
– Wedle życzenia, szefie. – Skłoniła się jeszcze na pożegnanie. Przejście zniknęło. Teleporterka z uśmiechem przeliczyła pieniądze, schowała ja za dekolt.

= = =

Śnieg sięgał kostek, między drzewami świszczał chłodny wiatr. Niedaleko stała rzeźba zdobiąca wejście do miejscowej świątyni – zielonej okolicy zamieszkanej przez syreny i żywiołaki wody. Kilka metrów przed nią lśnił błękitny portal, obok którego czekał niezwykle spokojny Shugo.  
Theodore Hamilton zauważył go z kilkunastu metrów, przyśpieszył kroku. Rzucił okiem na portal, potem rozejrzał się jeszcze dookoła. Pusto, kilka zwierząt w oddali. Chciał mieć to wszystko jak najszybciej z głowy.  
– Oto, co udało mi się zebrać. – Podał Shugo swój sześcian. – Mapy, obrazy, moje notatki i obserwacje. Masa danych o północnej podstawie Wieży.  
– Akakakak. – Rozmówca pokiwał głową, schował dokumenty do plecaka. – Daeva wyjaśni to Lordowi Nezekanowi. Ma przybyć pod portal, czekać w Abyss. To wielkie wydarzenie. – Odwrócił się w kierunku przejścia, już robił krok, gdy usłyszał odpowiedź sorcerera.  
– Ja zostaję.

Sędzia wypadła z karczmy, pędem ruszyła na jej tyły, trójka jej ludzi za nią. Chwilę później stali w ogół nielegalnej teleporterki. Na ich twarzach maski, w rękach bronie. Dziewczyna była przerażona.  
– Nie wiem kto wam nagadał głupot... – zaczęła niepewnie – ale ja nie robiłam nic...  
– Teleportowałaś kogoś? – Sędzia szarpnęła ją za ramię, ktoś inny stanął za jej plecami.  
– Nie, nigdy!  
Sędzia uderzyła ją w twarz, kazała dwóm podwładnym przytrzymać dziewczynę, gotowa zadać kolejny cios, jeśli ta nie byłaby skłonna do współpracy.  
– Teleportowałaś kogoś?!  
Dziewczynę piekł policzek, bolała szczęka, jej oczy łzawiły.  
– Teraz tylko raz, przysięgam!  
– Jak wyglądał? – Kobieta przyciągnęła ją za brzeg wydekoltowanej koszuli. – Jak wyglądał?!  
– Wyższy ode mnie... Przystojny... Już mówię, mówię! Granatowa skóra, czarne włosy... Widziałam go tylko chwilę, nie wiem... Wysłałam go do fortu w Beluslan.  
Egzekutorzy puścili ją z impetem, prawie przewróciła się na chodnik. Zamarła taka skulona, nie mając odwagi by zacząć biec czy się w ogóle podnieść. Przecież każdy w Asmodae wiedział, że przed Shadow Courtem nie ma ucieczki.  
– To musiał być on. – Sędzia zaczęła wydawać polecenia swoim ludziom. – Wy dwaj lećcie do Beluslan, dołączycie do grupy Kromede.  
– Otrzymaliśmy odpowiedź od Kromede! – Podbiegła do nich niska egzekutorka, niosła listy dopiero co odebrane z aetherowej skrzynki. – Nie znaleźli Elyosa w wskazanym miejscu. Ma zamiar przeczesać całe Beluslan, znajdzie też Asmodianina.  
– Postaw na nogi naszych ludzi we wszystkich tamtejszych bazach – rozkazała sędzia. – Roześlij rysopis zbiega. Elyosa każdy rozpozna. Egzekutorzy mają dorwać każdego teleportera, zrozumiano? – Spojrzała na podwładnych, wciąż słuchających jej poleceń. – Na co czekacie?!  
– Co ze mną...? – spytała cicho dziewczyna, gdy egzekutorzy opuścili uliczkę. Sędzia spojrzała na nią z góry, z pogardą. Odeszła po chwili bez słowa.

Xallevyn pociągnął za ogon rosłego mężczyznę, który szedł kilka kroków przed nim. Tak było szybciej niż prosić, przynajmniej przechodzeń nie miał wyjścia jak się zatrzymać. Innego dnia assassin by nawet o czymś takim nie pomyślał. Nie większego od siebie, nie na obrzeżach bazy. Zwykle nie śpieszyło mu się zarobić w zęby. Kucnął, gdy mężczyzna zamachnął się pięścią, prędko uniósł dłoń, w której trzymał pieniądze.  
– Besfer!  
Mężczyzna odchrząknął, poprawił kołnierz.  
– Następnym razem po prostu powiedz – burknął pod nosem.

Na śniegu odbijał się blask portalu, wiatr się trochę uspokajał. Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Shugo obejrzał się za siebie.  
– Słucham?  
– Zostaję tutaj.  
– Po co?  
Theodore skrzyżował ramiona. Patrzył na portal, na drzwi do domu. Ale miał też dom tutaj, dopiero co zaczęli zamawiać meble. Uśmiechnął się, spojrzał na rozmówcę.  
– Wiem, że to ważne, że Lord Nezekan na mnie liczy, ale…  
– Akakakak. – Shugo zaczął się śmiać. – Daeva jest taka naiwna. Może tu sobie zostać. – Machnął ręką.  
Theodore zmarszczył brwi. Owszem, chciał zostać. I owszem, nie chciał być tak lekceważąco traktowany. Zrobił przecież wiele.  
– Ale moja misja… Sam Lord...  
– Daeva myśli, że jest wyjątkowa? – Shugo spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę, za którego go miał. – Że Lordom na Daevie zależy? Że wysłali właśnie Daevę, bo jest coś warta? – Pokręcił głową z politowaniem. – Nie, Daeva jest po prostu właśnie nic nie warta, więc mogła zostać spisana na straty.

Na platformie w Besfer otworzył się atherowy portal prosto z głównej twierdzy. Teleporterzy i strażnicy odsunęli się, robiąc przejście dla sędzi Kromede i jej egzekutorów.  
– Trochę ludzi się tu kręci, i Daev... Ostatnio jakiś mężyczna ruszył na południe, inny na wschód... Kilka minut temu, nie więcej... Ten drugi się śpieszył. Okolica pełna jest lodowych drzewców, musiały coś widzieć.  
– O, teraz mówisz z sensem. – Kromede pozwoliła odejść mieszkańcówi, którego znalazłą przy jednej z bram prowadzących do osady. Egzekutorzy, którzy przesłuchiwali innych przechodniów, wrócili właśnie z podobnymi informacjami.  
– Co robimy?  
Kromede uśmiechnęła się, pogładziła swój błyszczący łuk.  
– Bierzcie pochodnie, pytajcie drzewców. Im ogień bliżej ich lodowej kory, tym więcej odpowiedzi z ich ust. Asmodianin nie chce zapewne zostawić śladów, nie może też lecieć wysoko nad lasem. Pewnie próbuje szybować nisko, między drzewami. Będziemy szybsi biegnąć. Zakładam, że pędzi do Elyosa, więc dorwiemy obu za jednym razem. – Wyciągnęła strzałę z kołczanu. – Nie ma czasu. – Opuścili Besfer, rozdzieli się na dwie grupy, zaczęli przeczesywać las, z pomocą drzewców zmierzając coraz dalej w kierunku zielonej świątyni.

Wiatr ponownie przybrał na sile, błękit portalu zdawał się za to powoli blaknąć.  
– Daeva ma czas się namyślić, portal postoi jeszcze chwilę. – Shugo stał już tuż przed przejściem. – Wiara i siła. Albo krew za krew, jak Daeva teraz woli, akakakak. Nam, Shugo, wszystko jedno, nie nasza wojna. – Chwilę potem nie było po nim ani śladu.  
Theodore podszedł nieśpiesznie do portalu, wyciągnął drżącą dłoń w jego kierunku, zatrzymał place milimetry przed aetherową powłoką. Przymknął oczy.  
– Theo!  
Wzdrygnął się nagle słysząc głos assassina. Odwrócił się prędko, wciąż stojąc przy powoli gasnącym portalu.  
– Xall? Co ty tu…  
Xallevyn rzucił mu jakiś złoty przedmiot.  
– Łap! Prezent od Shadow Courtu. – Theodore złapał coś, co okazało się być małym sześcianem, spojrzał pytająco na assassina, ale ten stał już tyłem do niego, patrzył w stronę drzew. Usłyszeli jakieś kroki i głosy. – Uciekaj, zaraz tu będą!  
– Co się stało?! – Wrzasnął zdenerwowany sorcerer. – Na Aiona, Xall… – Zauważył spore skaleczenie na nodze mężczyzny, jego porysowaną twarz i nóż, który assassin trzymał w ręku. Adamantiowe ostrze, jasna rączka wysadzana pięknymi, zielonymi kamieniami. Ten cholerny nóż. – Kogo zabiłeś…  
Assassin pokręcił głową, mówił szybko, oddychał płytko.  
– Theo, oni nie odpuszczą, teraz już na pewno nie. Przełaź przez portal, ja ich przytrzymam. – Zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści broni. Brakowało mu jego sztyletów. Trudno, będzie musiał, to załatwi ich nawet samymi pazurami.  
– Xall, idioto! – Theodore krzyknął na mężczyznę, ale uśmiechnął się zaraz. Xallevyn spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. – Nie to sobie obiecaliśmy.  
– Brać ich żywych! – Krzyki były coraz bliżej, pomiędzy drzewami widać było coraz wyraźniejsze sylwetki. – Żywych!  
– Tyle z marzeń o spokoju. – Theodore wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Xallevyna. – Ruchy, kochanie, Elysea czeka.  
Assassin upuścił sztylet na zaśnieżoną ziemię. No tak, mogli uciec razem. Może i w nawet groźniejsze miejscem ale razem. Zbyt wzruszony by odpowiedzieć, ruszył po prostu w stronę Elyosa i portalu.  
Z pomiędzy drzew wybiegła Kromede i grupa egzekutorów. Rangerka od razu wystrzeliła strzałę prosto w nogę Elyosa. Odbiła ją magiczna tarcza, którą sorcerer zdążył utworzyć chwilę wcześniej.  
– Nie pozwolić im uciec!  
Portal zadrżał, Theodore wskoczył do niego prędko, Xallevyn zaraz za nim, próbując złapać sorcerera za jego wyciągniętą rękę.  
– Za ni… – Kromede naciągnęła kolejną strzałę. Portal zniknął.

= = =

Theodore poczuł ścianę gorąca uderzającą w jego twarz i ciało. Mroźne powietrze zastąpił gęsty upał Abyss, białe wzgórza zmieniły się nagle w czerwone skały. Trwało to ułamki sekund, sorcerer dopiero co słyszał świszczące strzały przecinające powietrze.  
Byli gdzieś na południu Abyss, przed portalem czekał już Lord Nezekan i oddział żołnierzy. Sam portal zniknął w chwili, gdy Theodore odwracał się w stronę biegnącego Xallevyna, gdy łapał go za rękę. Na piaszczystą ziemię upadły kawałki pazurów assassina.  
– Pan Theodore Ha... – zaczął Lord Nezekan, robiąc krok w stronę Daevy.  
Theodore za nic miał jego obecność. Spanikował.  
– Aionie! – Machał rękoma w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze sekundy temu stał portal. Po błękitnym blasku nie było ani śladu. – Xall! – wrzasnął zrozpaczony. – Co się... Portal!  
– Zamknął się. – Shugo wzruszył ramionami. – Mówiłem, Daevo.  
– Muszę wrócić! Natychmiast! O mój...  
Shugo podniósł złoty przedmiot, który wypadł z kieszeni roztrzęsionego Elyosa.  
– Kolejny sześcian? Lordzie Nezekanie. – Podał go templarowi, razem z poprzednim, który dostał wcześniej od sorcerera.  
– Panie Hamilton, powrót jest niemożliwy. – Lord Nezekan stanął niedaleko Theodora, który wciąż nie zwracał na niego najmniejszej uwagi. – Niedokończone sprawy... Pozostaną niedokończone. Proszę za mną. Czeka pana dużo pracy.  
– Nie! – Sorcerer złapał się za głowę, chodził w miejscu, mówił sam do siebie. – Portal, kurwa, portal... Portal…  
– Wedle naszych wyliczeń za dwa dni pojawi się przejście do Elysei. – Lord Nezekan popatrzył na Elyosa. – Kiedy kolejne z Abyss do Asmodae, niewiadomo.  
– Jasne – syknął sorcerer przez zaciśnięte zęby, na chwilę zaszczycając Lorda zdenerwowanym spojrzeniem.  
– Akakakak. – Shugo pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, zaskoczyła go bezczelność Daevy.  
Templar zmarszczył brwi. ale nie dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Chciałby tylko, żeby Elyos przestał się tak kręcić, krzyczeć i szukać portalu dłońmi.  
– Panie Hamilton, Daevo, takie zachowanie w obecności Lorda nie będzie tolerowane – oznajmił donośnie. – Lady Ariel chce się z panem osobiście spotkać, leci więc pan do Sanctum. Następnie...  
– Nie mogę! – Theodore rozłożył ręce. – Poczekam tu na portal do Asmodae! Aionie... – Ponownie spojrzał w pustkę Abyss, przysunął dłonie do twarzy. – Niech mu...  
– Vaizel wybrał aż za dobrze... – powiedział Lord Nezekan pod nosem, zmarszczył brwi. Sam podszedł bliżej Daevy, wyciągnął dłoń. – Orb – rozkazał. Theodore wahał się przez chwilę, nie do końca rozumiał cel tego polecenia. Zdjął jednak broń ze swojego nadgarstka, podał ją templarowi. Ten odszedł od razu, spojrzał na swoich ludzi. – Zaprowadźcie go do pokoju w północnym skrzydle twierdzy i pilnujcie. Za dwa dni pod portalem.  
Unieruchomienie, a wręcz pojmanie Theodora zajęło żołnierzom kilka dobrych minut. Theodore stawiał opór, krzyczał, obrzucał wyzwiskami, nie mógł jednak zdziałać wiele bez swojej broni, nie przeciw tylu przeciwnikom. Lord Nezekan nie zwracał uwagi na błagania zrozpaczonego sorcerera. Żołnierze ogłuszyli go w końcu, pochwycili, rozwinęli skrzydła, skierowali się do Teminon.  
Lord Nezekan i Shugo zostali sami.  
– Chciał tam zostać. Nie wiem co wyprawia, przechodzi i zaraz...  
– To już nie ma znaczenia. – Templar popatrzył na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze niedawno lśnił portal. Skrzyżował ramiona. – Zadanie wykonane, Hamilton wrócił, czeka go świetlana przyszłość. Widok Sanctum przypomni mu wszystko, o czym zapomniał po pół roku w Asmodae.  
– Elyosi, Asmodianie, raptem skrzydła mają inne. – Shugo machnął ręką. – Mnie interesuje tylko zapłata za ubezpieczenie podróży i zapewnienie wcześniejszych kontaktów. – Przypomniał sobie, że stoją na skałach w głębi Abyss. – I mała podwózka do twierdzy.  
– Jak to dobrze wcale nie mieć skrzydeł, prawda? – Lord Nezekan uśmiechnął się, ale niezbyt przyjemnie. Wziął Shugo na ręce, rozwinął okazałe, białe skrzydła.  
– Dokładnie, to nie kolor piór decyduje, po której będę stronie.  
– A kolor pieniądza.  
– Lepiej bym tego nie ujął.

= = =

Pokój, w którym go zamknęli, był piękny, godny generała czy nawet Lorda. Był najokropniejszym więzieniem, jakie mógł sobie wyobrazić. W oknach były kraty, przed zamkniętymi drzwiami strażnicy. Okazałe łoże, miękka pościel – przez dwa dni nie zmrużył nawet oka. Mógł jedynie uderzać pięścią w poduszki, płakać, błagać Aiona o pomoc. Zawsze uważał, że Aion już dawno nie słucha modlitw, że nie interesuje się losami Atreii, że zostawił ich lata temu. Prosił teraz o ten jeden jedyny wyjątek, chwilę uwagi, o życie Xallevyna.  
Po dwóch długich dniach zaprowadzili go do portalu. Theodore powitał Lorda Nezekana najpaskudniejszym spojrzeniem, na jakie potrafił się zdobyć. Znalazł się w Elysei, w Sanctum. Jego dom, najpiękniejsze miasto na całej planecie. Trafił do pałacu Lordów, który niewiele Daev miało w ogóle okazje oglądać z bliska. Podano mu nowe szaty – świeżą, białą koszulę, czarne spodnie uszyte niemal na miarę, zdobny ciemnofioletowy płaszcz. Uczesano, przypudrowano, zaprowadzono do komnaty Lady Ariel.  
Sala była ogromna i biała. Marmurowe kolumny, długie półprzezroczyste zasłony powiewające przy otwartych oknach. Zachwycające malowidła na jasnych ścianach, na chłodnej podłodze miękkie dywany. Na środku niski szklany stolik, na nim wazon z białymi kwiatami, wokół eleganckie fotele.  
Lady Ariel schodziła powoli po niskich schodach znajdujących się z drugiej strony komnaty, Theodore Hamilton stał nieruchomo przy drzwiach.  
Spokojnie, rozmawiałeś już z dwoma Lordami, nawet wrogim, wytrzymasz i z trzecim, nawet jeśli to sama władczyni Elysei.  
Od kobiety zdawał się bić jasny blask, jej uśmiech był delikatny, spojrzenie czułe. Włosy niemal białe, oczy złote, skóra lekko różowa. Niska i szczupła, poruszała się z niezwykłą gracją. Jej biała suknia i kaptur wykończony złota nicią podrygiwały subtelnie w rytm jej kroków. Usiadła na jednym z fotelów, dotknęła oparcia drugiego, spojrzała uprzejmie na Daevę. Theodore usiadł posłusznie we wskazanym miejscu, oparł dłonie na kolanach.  
– Nie denerwuj się Daevo. – Mówiła prawie szeptem, tak miękko i kobieco. – Spotykam się z tobą, by ci osobiście podziękować.  
Och, Aionie… W co ja się wpakowałem.  
– Ja... – Sorcerer wbił wzrok w dywan. – Lady, ja nawet nie jestem żołnierzem. Zrobiłem to, co kazał Lord Nezekan. Zebrałem i dostarczyłem...  
– Oglądałam już zawartość sześcianów. Dane, które pozwolą nam zniszczyć Asmodian.  
– Czy to konieczne? Wieża...  
– Wieża? – spytała Lady Ariel. Theodore mógłby przysiąc, że przez chwilę coś innego było w jej głosie, w spojrzeniu. – Och, Daevo, kto tu mówi o niszczeniu Wieży. – Coś niepokojącego. – Czemu mielibyśmy zniszczyć pół naszej planety?  
– E... – Sorcerer czuł się coraz mniej pewnie. – Aether?  
– Posłuchaj. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się czule. Położyła delikatne dłonie na oparciach fotela, uniosła brodę. Sorcerer patrzył na nią w milczeniu, niecierpliwy. Chciał jej wysłuchać, musiał jej wysłuchać. Ale potem musiał jej powiedzieć… Czas gonił.  
– Aetheru nie ubywa. To kłamstwo, mające zmotywować Daevy do walki. Do walki o Atreię, która należy przecież do nas. To my, Elyosi, jesteśmy potomkami pierwszych ludzi stworzonych przez Aiona. To my musimy zawrzeć sojusz z Balaurami, z ich pomocą pozbyć się Asmodian i ich Lordów. Oraz wszystkich tych, którzy staną na naszej drodze. To my… Musimy przywrócić dawną Atreię. Taką, jak przed buntem Drakan, taką, jakiej chciał Lord Israphel… Taką, na którą chciałby patrzeć Aion… Rozumiesz?  
Ja pierdolę.  
– Lady… – Theodore przełknął ślinę. Myślał, że oszaleje. Za dużo.  
Nie, nie… O mój….  
Lady Ariel spojrzała na sorcerera, posmutniała.  
– Miałam nadzieję, że zrozumiesz – wyznała cicho. – Tak niewielu rozumie, nie mogę ufać nawet niektórym moim Lordom. – Delikatnym ruchem odgarnęła kosmyk włosów ze swojej twarzy. – Taka szkoda. – Uśmiechnęła się czule. – Zapomnij więc.  
Nie mogę…  
Już po chwili nie pamiętał.  
Theodore spojrzał wyczekująco na Lady Ariel, kobieta wstała z fotela, stanęła przed nim, taka śliczna i drobna.  
– Dziękuję za wykonanie misji, tak niebezpiecznej – powiedziała uprzejmie. – Ja i cała Elysea...  
Dobra, nic mi po waszej wdzięczności.  
– Lady Ariel, – sorcerer zdobył się na odwagę, podniósł głowę – czy uroczystość jest konieczna? Chcę wrócić do... Abyss.  
– Do Abyss? – Kobieta przechyliła głowę. – Czy też raczej do Asmodae?  
– Nie, czemu...  
– Do pewnego Asmodianina, którego przekładasz nad swoją ojczyznę.  
O kurwa.  
– Panuj nad myślami, Daevo.  
Możesz...  
– Oczywiście.  
Theodore milczał przez chwilę, zbyt zaskoczony i przerażony, by zareagować. Ale musiał, musiał coś zrobić, Xallevyn czekał na niego, był w niebezpieczeństwie. Musiał…  
– Nie jestem wam już potrzebny! – Wstał z fotela, Lady Ariel odsunęła się o krok. – Zrobiłem swoje, nawet jeśli – przypomniał sobie bolesne słowa Shugo – tylko dlatego, że… Nie wiem czemu ja, ale…  
Wiesz.  
Nie był pewien, czy to jego myśli, czy słowa Lady Ariel. Ale rzeczywiście, wiedział. Od początku chodziło o Xallevyna. Przełknął ślinę.  
– Muszę wrócić, proszę. Proszę…  
– Podejdź tutaj, dziecko. – Lady Ariel wyciągnęła dłonie, za chwilę objęła nimi ręce Theodora. Spojrzała na pierścionek lśniący na jego palcu. – Nie myśl o nim. – Między ich skórą błysnął aether. Litery wyżłobione w srebrze zaczęły znikać. – Nie był nikim ważnym.  
Jest wa...  
– Ważna jest dla ciebie jedynie służba Elysei. – Kobieta wbiła wzrok w sorcerera, ten zapatrzył się w jej złote oczy. – I twojej pani, Lady...  
– ...Ariel  
I tylko to.

= = =

Nadia przeskakiwała niecierpliwie z nogi na nogę, wpatrywała się w korytarz, w każdą dostojną Daevę, która nim przechodziła. Poprawiła kokardę swojej odświętnej sukienki, gdy jej oczom ukazała się w końcu znajoma blond czupryna.  
– Theo! – wrzasnęła na cały głos. Zaczęła biec w kierunku brata. – Theo, nareszcie!  
Sorcerer złapał ją mocno, okręcił, przytulił. Nadia pocałowała go w policzek. Do rodzeństwa podeszli zaraz rodzice i Catherine, wszyscy eleganccy, poruszeni.  
– Żebyś wiedział jak się o ciebie martwiliśmy. – Pani Hamilton objęła syna, po jej policzkach pociekły łzy.  
– Jesteśmy dumni, synu. – Ojciec poklepał Theodora po ramieniu.  
– Przepraszam, że w ciebie wątpiłam. – Catherine stała w miejscu, uśmiechnęła się słabo.  
– Tak dobrze was widzieć. – Sorcerer pokręcił głową, bliski płaczu, taki szczęśliwy. Podszedł do siostry, sam ją przytulił. – Cat, cała i zdrowa.  
Nadia pociągnęła go za płaszcz.  
– A ja i Gene zostaliśmy naukowcami, tak jak ty!  
– Gene jest tutaj?– Theodore spojrzał na rodziców.  
– Pozwoliliśmy, żeby zatrzymał się u nas – odpowiedziała jego matka. – Ale nie sądzę, że przyjdzie.  
– Czuje się coraz lepiej – dodała Catherine.  
– To dobrze. – Sorcerer opuścił głowę. Państwo Hamilron popatrzyli na siebie.  
– Pójdziemy zająć miejsca – oznajmił ojciec. – Taki zaszczyt, Theo. – Jeszcze raz pochwalił syna. – Nadia, nie męcz już brata.  
Za chwilę Theodore został sam z Catherine, odeszli trochę na bok, do kolumn odgradzających przestrony korytarz od barwnego ogrodu.  
– Dawno wróciłaś z Abyss?  
– Jakiś czas temu… – Kobieta przygryzła usta. – Oficer Windsor został zdegradowany.  
– Cholera… Czemu?  
– Generał Michalis i Radiant Ops. – Catherine zacisnęła pięści. – Kurwa, Theo, jak ja nienawidzę Radiant Ops. Przed dwa tygodnie byłam… – zaczęła niemal szeptem. – Nie ważne. Nie wspominaj rodzicom. – Zawahała się przez chwilę. – Theo…  
Brat przerwał jej w pół słowa.  
– Ładna sukienka, materiał jak z Asmodae. – Spojrzał na jej plisowany strój ozdobiony piękna kokarda i lśniącą broszką. – Dla mnie się tak wystroiłaś? – Uśmiechnął się, chcąc poprawić jej humor.  
– Dla Alvara. – Catherine posmutniała jeszcze bardziej. Theodore spojrzał na nią pytająco. – Oficera Godwina? – dodała kobieta z lekkim wyrzutem. – Shugo dostarczyli wiadomości z Asmodae, wszyscy jeńcy nie żyją. – Przymknęła powieki. – Ale pewnie o tym wiesz.  
– Wiem…  
– Dzisiaj rano odbył się pogrzeb. Symboliczny.  
– To nie jest strój na pogrzeb.  
– Dostałam tę sukienkę od niego. – Kobieta pogładziła ciemny materiał, zarumieniła się lekko. – Wcześniej nie miałam okazji jej założyć.  
– Czemu oficer Godwin miałby dać ci…  
– Byliśmy razem.  
Theodore zamilkł na chwilę, otworzył jedynie usta. Catherine otarła zaczerwienione oczy.  
– Aionie, nie wiedziałem… – Sorcerer przyłożył dłonie do twarzy. – Cat, ja nie wiedziałem. O mój… – Czuł się okropnie. – Tak mi…  
– Co niby mógłbyś zrobić? – Templarka uśmiechnęła się ponuro. – Powiedz mi tylko… Jeśli wiesz… – Splotła dłonie, wbiła wzrok w ziemię. – Czy cierpiał?  
– Nie…  
– Theo. – Spojrzała na brata, wiedząc już, że nie mówi jej prawdy. A tak bardzo chciała dać się okłamać.  
– Przepraszam. Gdybym…  
– Chodź już. – Pociągnęła go za ramię, niechętna kontynuowania bolesnego tematu. I tak nie miała już sił płakać, czy przeklinać Radiant Ops, którzy zamknęli ją w celi i uniemożliwili jakiekolwiek działania. – Nie chcesz spóźnić się na swoją własną uroczystość. Pewnie dostaniesz jakiś medal. Kto by pomyślał, że mój braciszek zajdzie tak daleko.  
Na sali obecna była Lady Ariel, obecny był Lord Nezekan. Oboje tacy niesamowici, biali i potężni. Przybyli różni generałowie, wśród nich także generał de la Warre i dwóch oficerów służących pod nim. Politycy, bogacze, przedstawiciele różnych organizacji, kilkoro Shugo.  
Theodore czuł się nieswojo, jakoś dziwnie. Jakby to nie tu powinien być. Ale uśmiech Lady Ariel dodawał mu sił, motywowało go wsparcie jego rodziny. Przeszedł po dywanie, uklęknął na niskim stopniu. Wszystko było takie magiczne. Takie dziwne. Dziwnie nieprzyjemne.  
Opowiadali o jego osiągnięciach, o danych, które zdobył. Chwalili odwagę i poświęcenie. Mówili, jak dobrze poznał wroga, jak cennym jest żołnierzem, wyjątkową Daevą. Nie wspomnieli nawet o Adeli czy Xallevynie. Theodore słuchał jednym uchem.  
Nie, nie dali mu medalu. Dali mu piękny czarno–czerwony mundur, ułożony starannie na białej poduszce. Dali mu nowe dokumenty, dali mu oddział najlepszych żołnierzy.  
– Theodore Hamilton, oficer Radiant Ops – oznajmił Lord Nezekan, zaczął bić brawa. Zawtórował mu generał de la Warre, zawtórowali wszyscy zebrani.  
Dwie godziny później Theodore znowu stał na korytarzu. Większość gości, w tym jego rodzina, wciąż byli na wystawnym bankiecie. Sorcerer nie miał ochoty na jedzenie i wymienianie uprzejmości z ludźmi, którzy w ogóle go nie interesowali. Generał de la Warre zdawał się pałać do niego niechęcią, z pozostałymi oficerami Radiant Ops nawet nie rozmawiał. Swoich ludzi miał poznać dopiero w Abyss.  
Zamknął oczy, przetarł twarz dłońmi. Wziął głęboki oddech.  
Usłyszał stukanie laski o posadzkę.  
– Gene… – spojrzał na assassina idącego w jego kierunku.  
– Oficerze Hamilton. – Chłopak skłonił się uprzejmie, racząc sorcerera złośliwym uśmiechem. – A myślałem, że będziesz unikał wojska tak długo, jak to możliwe.  
– Też tak myślałem... Pojęcia nie mam, co się ze mną dzieje.  
– Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że to misja od Lorda. – Eugene stanął pod ścianą. – Co z Xallevynem?  
Theodore zamyślił się na chwilę. Przypomniał sobie chwile spędzone z Asmodianinem. Miłe wspomnienia, chociaż wydawały się teraz takie błahe. A niektóre wyjątkowo niewyraźne.  
– Było minęło. Elysea jest ważniejsza.  
– Nie poznaję cię.  
– Ja siebie też. – Zaśmiał się ponuro. – Mam wrażenie, że straciłem coś cennego.  
– Ja straciłem na pewno.  
– Gene… – Theodore spojrzał na assassina, nie potrafił powstrzymać wzroku przed wędrówką po jego ciele. Nie potrafił go pocieszyć. – Nie martw się, to nie jest…  
Eugene odwrócił głowę, zacisnął dłonie na lasce.  
– Mówiłem o tobie – odparł cicho, trochę zawstydzony. – Misja czy nie, pewnych rzeczy się nie robi.  
Theodorowi zrobiło się głupio. Podszedł do chłopaka, odchrząknął.  
– Przepraszam, że cię zraniłem. Nie zasługiwałeś na to – wyznał z pokorą. Ale, ku swojemu zdziwieniu, nie żałował. Zależało mu na assassinie, wiedział jednak, że między nimi skończone, że to nie jego kochał. Nawet jeśli nieodpowiedzialnym było zdradzenie go z pierwszym lepszym Asmodianinem, nie ważne jak atrakcyjnym. – Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie.  
– Było minęło. – Eugene zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Wiesz może… co z tą Asmodianką?  
– Nie żyje. A Rexnwey razem z nią. – Theodore zobaczył przed oczami różowe płatki opadające z wysokich drzew. Pokręcił głową. – Gladiator, który cię… okaleczył.  
Assasssin westchnął, spojrzał na sorcerera, taki bezsilny i zrezygnowany.  
– Ojciec wyrzucił mnie z domu, gdy powiedziałem, że nie chcę wracać do armii – wyznał drżącym głosem. – Krzyczał, że nie jestem prawdziwym facetem… A ja mu nawet nie…  
Theodore dotknął jego ramienia, spróbował uśmiechnąć się pokrzepiająco. Zapamiętał także, by odwiedzić pana Fremonta przed opuszczeniem Elysei i porządnym ciosem w szczękę pokazać mu, co myśli o takim traktowaniu Eugena.  
– Na szczęście u nas nie brakuje pokoi. Wracajmy.  
– Nie dotykaj mnie. – Assassin odsunął się od sorcerera, zbyt skrępowany jego bliskością. – Tak w ogóle, to zająłem twoje laboratorium – dodał, gdy ruszyli wzdłuż korytarza.  
– Tylko nic nie przestawiaj.  
– Co do tego…  
Przez moment śmiali się całkiem szczerze.

= = =

Lord Nezekan stał na ogromnym tarasie zdobiącym wschodnie skrzydło pałacu lordów. Na poręczach, w marmurowych doniczkach, kwitły kwiaty, pod ścianami stały białe, ażurowe ławki. Templar patrzył na dachy budynków Sanctum, napawał się delikatnym wiatrem, chwilą ciszy.  
– Wyglądasz na zmartwionego. – Spokój przerwał Lord Vaizel, który wleciał właśnie na taras. Nie widział powodu, by używać drzwi. – Przecież wszystko poszło lepiej, niż można się było spodziewać. – Ranger usiadł na poręczy.  
Lord Nezekan nie odwrócił się w jego stronę.  
– Co było w liście? – spytał w końcu.  
– Słucham?  
– Co było w liście, który dałeś Daevie. – Spojrzał na rangera. – Myślał, że niesie wiadomość ode mnie do Zikela.  
– Zikel zorientowałby się, że nie jest od ciebie. – Vaizel uśmiechnął się niewinnie. – Napisałem mu, że ten Elyos jest jego szansą. Szansą na odkupienie win, pokazanie, że chce współpracować. Pokazanie tobie, że żałuje. Ot, miły gest z mojej strony. Tak ciężko patrzeć na rozpadające się przyjaźnie – oznajmił tonem jasno sugerującym, że przyjaźń Nezekana i Zikela to ostatnie, co go interesuje. – Ale się wścieknie – zamyślił się na chwilę – gdy zrozumie, że wykorzystałem jedynie jego naiwność.  
– Naiwny był myśląc, że to coś zmieni. – Nezekan zacisnął dłonie na barierce.  
– Zadziałało. – Vaizel wzruszył ramionami.  
– Drugą Daevę i tak kazał zabić.  
– Asmodianie musieli wierzyć, ze Hamilton jest z nimi. – Ranger zeskoczył z poręczy, splótł dłonie za głową. – Mówiąc o Hamiltonie, jestem zaskoczony… Nie było tak ciężko go przekonać. Nie do misji, to było łatwe. Do Radiant Ops. Nie żeby Daeva mogła odmówić Lordom…  
– Łatwiej niż ciebie do większości zadań – odparł templar. – Widać Lady Ariel ma dar przekonywania. – Zmarszczył brwi. Ostatnimi czasy miał coraz więcej wątpliwości. Pamiętał jak sorcerer zachowywał się w Abyss. Nie mógł wieżyc, że tak po prostu… – Myślałeś kiedyś o rezonansie i aetherze? – spytał nagle. – My nie możemy go tak dobrze wyczuć, ale…  
Vaizel nie odpowiedział, odwrócił się w kierunku szklanych drzwi prowadzących na taras.  
– Yustiel. – Uśmiechnął się. – Już wróciłaś? – powitał kleryczkę, która spędziła ostatnie tygodnie poza Elyseą, wykonując tylko jej znane polecenia Lady Ariel.  
Kobieta skinęła głową, przeszła obok rangera, oparła się o barierkę, przy której stał templar.  
– Wojna dopiero się zaczyna, Nezekan – oznajmiła ostro.  
– Wiem o tym doskonale.  
– Pamiętaj, po której jesteś stronie.

= = =

Portal zniknął.  
Nagle zamykająca się tafla aetheru rozcięła palce Xallevyna, który wyciągał dłoń gotów złapać Theodora. Stracił kawałki trzech pazurów, przerażony cofnął rękę. Palący, pulsujący ból. Przez ułamki sekund, zdające się być wiecznością, wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą widział portal, widział plecy sorcerera.  
– Nie… – zamarł. – Theo…  
Kromede wyszczerzyła zęby, spojrzała na swoich ludzi.  
– Żywego – poleciła donośnie. – Rzucili się na assassina.  
Xallevyn chciał odruchowo dobyć broni, której nie było przecież na jego plecach. Sięgnął po nóż, który zostawił przecież gdzieś w śniegu. Odwrócił się, ranny i bezbronny. Egzekutorów było już kilkunastu, wszyscy przeciw niemu. Westchnął. Trudno. Był na to gotów, jedyne czego chciał, to bezpieczeństwo Theodora.  
Teraz musiał jedynie zdecydować, czy podnosi ręce, czy też ryzykuje krwawą walkę, sam mają do dyspozycji jedynie pokaleczone pazury.  
Zdecydował.  
Kromede zobaczyła, że assassin unosi otwarte dłonie, poddaje się. Opuściła łuk, poleciła dwóm gladiatorom, by pojmali więźnia. Ci pchnęli assassina na kolana, przeszukali jego kieszenie. Uderzyli w plecy, mężczyzna przewrócił się na ziemię. Inni egzekutorzy wciąż stali wokół niego, ze strzałami wycelowanymi w jego głowę.  
Zdecydował dla Theodora.  
Rangerka podeszła powoli do assassina, po drodze podnosząc lśniący sztylet. Spojrzała na kamienie zdobiące broń. Niezwykłe.  
– Co to za klejnoty? – spytała. – Pierwszy raz takie widzę…  
– Z Elysei. – Xallevyn uśmiechnął się zarozumiale, całą twarz miał w śniegu. Jeden z gladiatorów szarpnął go za ramię, ponownie podniósł na kolana. Assassin z trudem powstrzymywał się przed zaatakowaniem, chociaż wiedział, że zginąłby niemal od razu.  
Kromede nie odpowiedziała, schowała broń za pasek. Xallevyn zacisnął zęby.  
– No, panie Yarwyxr. – Stanęła tuż przed nim. – Całą noc będę pisać akt oskarżenia. Ale to tylko formalność, Hamam już ostrzy pazury.  
– Moje się trochę stępiły – wyznał assassin rozbrajającym tonem, patrząc na swoje zakrwawione dłonie. Na srebrny pierścionek.  
– Najwyższa pora by… – Kromede położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu – …zniknąć. – Nachyliła się do jego ucha. – Świat o tobie zapomni. – Odeszła kilka kroków.  
Xallevyn uniósł rękę do swojej twarzy, dotknął ustami chłodnej obrączki.  
– Świat mnie nie obchodzi.  
Skuli go chwilę później.

= = =

Zapadał wieczór, chociaż w powietrzu wciąż czuć było południowy upał i parę unoszącą się znad morza lśniącego pod miastem. Niebo nas Sanctum ciemniało, chmury okalały dachy budynków, w oddali na horyzoncie widać było południową postawę Wieży. Gdzieś na górze majaczyła krawędź Asmodae.  
Theodore potrzebował chwili oddechu. Wszystko działo się tak szybko. Ledwo to rozumiał, nie nadążał. Chyba się bał. Szedł niemal pustym chodnikiem, przed siebie, bez celu, ciekaw gdzie zaprowadzą go nogi. Nigdy nawet nie służył w armii, a teraz był już oficerem elitarnej jednostki, miał dostać własny oddział. Wrócił w chwale do Elysei, wykonał długą, ciężką misję. Powinien się cieszyć, przecież tego chciał, chciał spełniać obowiązki Daevy, służyć swojej pani. Tylko jakoś nie potrafił się uśmiechnąć, ciągle coś go niepokoiło, uciekało jego niespokojnym myślom.  
Usiadł na ławce, przed sobą mając ogromną, złotą repliką Atreii. Lewitowała, rozświetlała okolicę. Przechodnie gdzieś poznikali.  
Theodore przymknął powieki. Wziął głęboki oddech.  
Dzień był gorący jak pustynny piasek, na którym leżał kiedyś oglądając niebo, wilgotny jak usta, które kiedyś całował i przerażający jak błysk czerwonych oczu, które kiedyś widział.  
Spojrzał na Atreię. Nie potrafił się uspokoić. Zobaczył Balaury latające po powierzchni planety. Tak kiepsko narysowane. Ktoś kiedyś zniszczył jego rysunek. Balaury latające po powierzchni, gotowe zaatakować obie półkule. A półkule drżały, półkule się trzęsły, półkule krzyczały. Zniszczona Wieża pulsowała coraz mocniejszym blaskiem, struga światła zespajała obie jej podstawy. Światło wybuchło, Atreia wybuchła. Waliła się, pękała, skrzeczała, rozpadała. Złote drobinki pokruszonej planety wypełniły powietrze, odbijały się w przerażonych oczach sorcerera.  
Theodore przymknął powieki. Wziął głęboki oddech.  
Palcami dotknął pierścionka, którego nie potrafił zdjąć, nie wiedzieć czemu. Zwykła gładka, srebrna obrączka. Tak chłodna w zetknięciu ze skórą.  
Naprawdę nie pamiętał czemu ją nosił.  



End file.
